Luces y sombras
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Hermione nunca pensó que su vida pudiera resultar tan complicada de la noche a la mañana. Un hombre llega a poner su vida de cabeza y un amigo al que siempre ha visto como algo más. H/Hr/OC FINALIZADA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a la Señora Rowling. Honestamente, dudo que alguien pudiera confundirnos.**

Hermione leía concentrada la última edición de Historia de Hogwarts que había comprado en su visita el pasado año en el Callejón Diagon. Cualquiera pensaría que con los siete que tenía sería más que suficiente, pero ella sostenía que cada nueva edición incluía datos nuevos y más descubrimientos de los secretos de su escuela. Llevaba dos días leyendo el pesado tomo, saliendo de su habitación sólo para las comidas y acompañar a su madre cuando su papá tenía que salir por alguna emergencia, pero como en realidad ambos trabajaban juntos, esto no era muy frecuente.

Su paz se vio perturbada por unos golpes a su ventana. Levantó la vista y se encontró allí a Pig. Saltó de la cama para abrile y recibir la carta que le traía. Definitivamente, esa era la letra de Ron; desprolija y apurada. Sonrió para si con ternura al pensar en él.

La carta decía:

Hermione: Espero que estés bien, lamento no haber escrito antes, pero sabes que no me gusta. Bueno, antes de que te molestes, te cuento que Harry ya dejó la casa de sus tíos para siempre y está aquí con nosotros en La Madriguera; a mamá le dio mucha pena que no pudieras venir estas vacaciones porque prefieres pasarlas con tus padres peor ella también entiende que con todo lo que está pasando es lo más normal. Ayer fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas que faltarán el último curso, aunque todavía no recibimos la lista, pero ya sabes como es mamá. Harry te envía sus saludos y dice que te recuerde para venos en Flourish & Boots el día antes del regreso a clases. Mamá y papá también te envían saludos. Cuídate y ya sabes, cualquier cosa extraña no dejes de escribir para ir a verte. Hasta pronto, Ron.

Hermione tomó un pergamino y le escribió la respuesta a su amigo para luego atarla a la pata de Pig y enviarla con su dueño.

Se disponía a leer nuevamente cuando su madre la llamó desde el piso de abajo, suspirando dejó su libro y salió del cuarto a encontrarse con ella, que la esperaba en la sala con una tarjeta en las manos

- Querida – le dijo – mira esto, ¿no es maravilloso?

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó la castaña.

- Es una invitación a la fiesta que dará el señor Hoover para dar la bienvenida a su sobrina que llega de Noruega. – le indicó su madre.

- Ya veo. El señor Hoover es el dueño del edificio en que tú y papá tienen el consultorio, ¿verdad? – preguntó la joven en tanto admiraba el diseño de la tarjeta.

- Claro, cariño, a veces eres muy distraída con estas cosas, aunque en realidad no me extraña que casi no lo recuerdes. Hace tantos años que no le ves. En realidad ninguno de nosotros lo hace con mucha frecuencia; pero siempre ha sido muy atento. – dijo la madre.

- Sí, desde luego. Es muy amable su invitación. ¿Y dices que la fiesta es para recibir a su sobrina? – inquirió su hija.

- Sí; su nombre es Sara y es heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes de Europa, y es increíblemente hermosa también.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó con curiosidad la castaña.

- Sólo por fotos en las revistas, es muy fotografiada por los paparazzi. – informó la señora Granger.

- Bueno, seguro que habrá mucha gente en esa fiesta. Tienes que escoger tu mejor vestido porque seguro que va a ser todo un evento.- aconsejó entusiasmada la muchacha.

- Ya lo había pensado, no puedo verme mal y desentonar, ¿ no crees?. Es más, hace mucho que no me compro un vestido nuevo; creo que voy a darme ese gusto.- sonrió soñadora su mamá.

- Claro que sí mamá, te lo mereces. – Respondió Hermione- aunque estarás preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas.

- Gracias, cielo. ¿ qué te parece si mañana vamos de tiendas, tu papá puede ocuparse de la consulta por un día y tomar mis citas.

- Me encantaría acompañarte, claro, será divertido escogerte un vestido nuevo.- aceptó su hija.

- Seguro que sí, pero estarás tan ocupada escogiendo el tuyo que tendremos suerte si nos alcanza el día; ya sabes lo indecisa que me pongo con la ropa y no podemos olvidar los zapatos. – parloteaba entusiasmada la señora en tanto sacaba una libreta para anotar los pendientes.

- Pero mamá, yo no necesito un nuevo vestido. – exclamó Hermione.

- Por supuesto que sí- replicó su madre- ¿sino con qué vas a ir a la fiesta?

A este comentario siguió un silencio sepulcral en tanto Hermione parecía procesar la información dada por su madre, para exclamar luego:

- Mamá, espera un minuto, pero si yo no voy a ir.

- ¿cómo que no vas a ir? Desde luego que sí, iremos los tres.- sentenció su madre.

- Pero…yo creí que la invitación era sólo para ti y para papá.- tartamudeó más que dijo la castaña.

- Claro que no hija, es para toda la familia, además la sobrina del señor Hoover es muy joven, querrá estar rodeada de gente de su edad. - informó la señora Granger.

- No lo había pensado así, pero mamá, la verdad a mí no me dan muchas ganas de ir, sabes lo incómoda que me siento en esas reuniones y esta parece que será enorme, ¡habrá mucha gente! Prefiero quedarme en casa. – casi suplicó la chica.

- ¡Oh, vamos Hermione! Vas a cumplir 18 años, debes de ser un poco más sociable, y además hace tanto tiempo que no vamos a un lugar especial, todos juntos en familia; sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado. Vamos, cariño, hazlo por mí, ¿quieres? – pidió con los ojos luminosos su madre.

Hermione suspiró, dando por perdida la batalla, debía reconocer que su madre tenía razón, no se veía casi nada entre escuela y sus vacaciones en La Madriguera. Sus padres se merecían ese sacrificio y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez y se divirtiera, ¿qué podía pasar en una agradable fiesta muggle?

- De acuerdo, mamá. ¿A qué hora quieres salir mañana de compras? – capituló.

El día de la fiesta, Hermione terminaba de arreglarse cuando su madre tocó a la puerta.

- Cariño, ¿ya estás lista?- preguntó la señora Granger.

- Ya casi, pasa mamá. – respondió la castaña.

La señora entró y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a su hija. Era completamente justificada.

Hermione estaba simplemente preciosa. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas, sujeto a los hombros por dos finas tiras de un hermoso color ocre, con una falta larga y una delgada cinta en la cintura. El corte del vestido daba una apariencia del siglo pasado, parecía una princesa con sus rizos sujetos a lo alto de la cabeza con un broche antiguo.

- ¡Ay,hija! Estás bellísima, no sabes cuanto.- exclamó la madre con orgullo.

- Gracias, mamá, aunque no es para tanto,- dijo la castaña sonrojándose.- en cambio tú sí estás despampanante. Sabía que el color rojo te iba a quedar perfecto.

- ¿Tu crees? Nunca ha sido muy mi estilo, aunque a tu padre le ha gustado, confesó también sonrojándose.

- Ya lo creo. Bueno, ya estoy lista. Bajemos antes de que papá empiece a quejarse por hacerlo esperar.

- Bien pensado. Vámonos ya. Algo me dice que esta será una noche memorable.- dijo la señora Granger.

- Espero que sí, mamá.- contestó Hermione.

En cuanto llegaron a la fiesta, los Granger notaron que definitivamente ese sería el evento del año. La mansión del señor Hoover era inmensa, decorada con exquisito gusto y en cuanto cruzaron la entrada fueron recibidos por el señor Hoover mismo, quien se acercó gentilmente a saludarlos, tal como intentaba hacer con todos sus invitados. Era un hombre ya entrado en años, delgado, elegante y de modales impecables.

- Querida Jane, George, cuánto me alegra que hayan podido venir.- exclamó al ver a los señores Granger- Por favor, no me harán creer que esta encantadora jovencita es Hermione.

- Buenas noches, señor Hoover – saludó la castaña - desde luego que soy Hermione, hace mucho que no le veo. – replicó extendiendo la mano que el anfitrión se apresuró a estrechar.

- Cierto, ya varios años, veo que te has convertido en una joven muy hermosa y seguro que tan inteligente como siempre, ¿verdad?- inquirió el anfitrión amablemente.

Hermione sólo atinó a sonreír tímidamente, pero su padre respondió por ella:

- Por supuesto, señor Hoover, la primera de su clase cada año- exclamó orgulloso.

-No esperaba menos- indicó Charles Hoover- pero creo que ya los estoy entreteniendo demasiado. Por favor, están en su casa, pasen y diviértanse. En cuanto termine de recibir a los otros invitados, les presentaré a mi sobrina.

Y con un gesto de la mano, los invitó a unirse al resto de la gente.

George y Jane Granger reconocieron inmediatamente a unos amigos y hacia allí se dirigieron, seguidos de Hermione. Esta caminaba tímidamente, a unos pasos de sus padres y dirigiendo la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas al frente, como protegiéndose de las personas que la rodeaban.

En tanto la familia Granger se acercaba a aquel grupo, al otro extremo del salón un para de ojos seguían insistentemente cada paso que daba la castaña…

A la hora de haber llegado a la fiesta, Hermione se encontraba francamente aburrida. Era una chica madura para su edad y muy inteligente pero todas las personas del grupo en el que se encontraba, luego de dejar a sus padres con sus amigos, eran realmente mayores; cierto que sus conversaciones eran muy interesantes, pero después de largos minutos de escucharlos hablar, debía reconocer que encontraba la plática bastante tediosa.

Por si ello fuera poco, había empezado a sentir una ansiedad slgo extraña que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Era la sensación de saberse observada. Aún no se había atrevido a buscar al dueño o dueña de esa mirada, porque había aprendido a ser cautelosa y no hacer movimientos bruscos cuando no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, sino a mantener la mente fría; así que después de inspirar profundamente volteó la cabeza con decisión pero con mucha delicadeza para saber quien era la persona que la veía con tanta insistencia.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos profundos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que pertenecían a un hombre alto, de porte aristocrático, muy atractivo y que aparentaba no llegar a los treinta años; su cabello era de un tono similar al de sus ojos y en ese momento lo llevaba no muy corto y algunos rebeldes mechones llegaban a su frente.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione, que no había podido evitar quedarse mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta, era que el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa algo sardónica dirigida a ella y de un momento a otro levantó la copa que llevaba en la mano a modo de saludo, para luego acercarse resueltamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Hermione había empezado a mirar disimuladamente para todos lados, como buscando una vía de escape que le permitiera alejarse de aquel lugar, pero por otro lado sus pies parecían haber sido firmemente sellados al piso con cemento sólido. En cuanto el hombre estuvo casi a su lado, recuperó el habla y se volvió para por lo menos fingir que tomaba parte en la conversación de sus acompañantes. El hombre no había dejado de mirarla un segundo, pero en cuanto llegó al grupo, se dirigió a un hombre mayor, el mayor de todos, en realidad, que parecía quien llevaba la charla.

- Henry, qué gusto verte, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, creí que estabas en Bruselas. – dijo el extraño con voz profunda. Hermione no sabía porqué pero esa voz le puso la piel de gallina.

- ¡Edmund, muchacho! ¿Cómo estás? Llegué ayer por la noche; y el sorprendido en realidad soy yo, ¿no que no te gustaban estas reuniones? – respondió el hombre llamado Henry.

- ¿Alguna vez dije eso? – Replicó con una sonrisa burlona Edmund- Si fue así no sé en qué estaba pensando; porque ahora veo que pueden ser tremendamente entretenidas y otorgar grandes satisfacciones.

- ¿Satisfacciones? ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso se trata de algún negocio en ciernes?- inquirió con curiosidad el hombre.

- En lo absoluto, Henry, me refería a otro tipo de satisfacciones; pero podremos hablar del tema en otro momento. ¿No vas a presentarme a tus acompañantes?- inquirió.

- Desde luego, ¿dónde están mis modales? Tal vez conozcas ya a Monsier Dafne y su esposa Lilia, - dijo señalando a una pareja de casi cincuenta años.

- Sí, ya tenía el gusto- indicó estrechando la mano del hombre y besando gentilmente la de la señora.

- Aquí tienes a Daniel y Christine Campbell, encantadores amigos que vienen desde Nueva Cork. – dijo Henry, respecto a una pareja de edad similar a la anterior, aunque aparentemente más amistosos.

- Un placer, - indicó Edmund, repitiendo el saludo anterior.

- Y para terminar, aunque no por ello menos importante, desde luego, te presento a la señorita Hermione Granger; hija de unos muy queridos amigos y extraordinaria en todo sentido.- expresó.

- No lo dudo.- respondió Edmund, al tiempo que tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Hermione y se la llevaba a los labios sin despegar sus ojos de los de la muchacha.- Encantado; creo que Henry anda algo distraído esta noche porque ni siquiera me ha nombrado. Edmund Lascelles.

- Mucho gusto, señor Lascelles- respondió Hermione, retirando su mano con suavidad y desviando la vista para romper el contacto.

Edmund sólo sonrió amablemente y con cierta ironía, para luego preguntar abruptamente:

- ¿Tendría la gentileza de concederme este baile, señorita Granger?

- Bueno, yo…- fue lo único que atinó a decir la castaña, a lo cual Edmund tomó su brazo suavemente para expresar con sorna:

- Tomaré eso como un sí, ¿nos permiten?- inquirió dirigiéndose al resto del grupo.

- Por supuesto. Vayan jóvenes a divertirse; no había reparada en que habíamos estado monopolizando a la pobre Hermione, perdónanos querida, pero tu charla resulta tan refrescante que hemos sido muy desconsiderados.- contestó a nombre de todos los demás el anciano Henry a lo que los otros tan sólo se limitaron a sonreír y asentir.

Edmund hizo una pequeña reverencia y sin soltar el brazo de Hermione la condujo a la pista de baile. Cuando la joven recuperó el habla se quedó firmemente parada sin hacer un solo movimiento dirigiéndose al hombre con seriedad y expresando:

- Disculpe, señor Lascelles, pero no recuerdo hacer accedido a bailar con usted.

- Tomé su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa; de ninguna manera pretendía imponerme, no me malentienda. Si lo prefiere puedo acompañarla de regreso a su grupo- expresó Edmund.

Ante una respuesta tan cortés, la chica dejó de lado su agresividad y para no aparentar ser una maleducada, cambió su gesto a uno más amable y dijo:

- Tiene usted razón, no pretendía ser descortés, perdóneme y me gustaría bailar con usted, claro.

- En ese caso, no perdamos más tiempo, acaba de empezar esta melodía, ¿me acompaña? - indicó extendiendo su brazo, el cual tomó la castaña con timidez, dejándose guiar al centro de la pista.

El hombre posó su brazo suavemente en la cintura de la muchacha; ella puso su mano en su hombro y con deliciosa lentitud empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

**Nota de la autora: ¿Y quién es él? ¿De dónde es? Yo también me lo pregunto, y algo me dice que esto va a resultar más complicado de lo que parece. Quiero enterarme, ¿y ustedes? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a la Señora Rowling. Honestamente, dudo que alguien pudiera confundirnos.**

**Segundo capítulo**

Hermione se sentía flotar. Mentalmente no dejaba de cuestionarse esto, claro, porque siempre pensó que eso era para chicas tontas; pero debía reconocer que ni siquiera cuando bailó con Víctor se había sentido así.

Tal vez fuera la manera en que Edmund la llevaba por el salón; con tanta seguridad y a la vez siendo tan delicado y con ese dominio.

Había algo en ese hombre que la inquietaba si era sincera consigo misma. No sabía qué era; en ese momento en particular ni siquiera la veía al bailar, mantenía la vista fija en algún punto del salón a espaldas de ella, y daba la impresión de estar pensando en cualquier cosa menos en la chica que llevaba. No sabía porqué, pero esto la molestó. Le parecía extraño que hubiera parecido tan impositivo al pedirle que bailara con él y de pronto no dijera nada. Cierto que no parecía del tipo parlanchín, pero aún así podría hacer algún comentario ¿no?, tal vez respecto a la fiesta, a la gente, lo que fuera. O aún, peor, empezó a pensar su mente con desmayo, a la mejor ella estaba bailando fatal y él no decía nada por no ser descortés, esperando que acabara la pieza para retirarse sin hacerla pasar un mal rato. Empezó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa y a mirar a los lados, buscando a sus padres; de ese modo, cuando él se excusara, ella podría decirle que los había visto y no sería tan vergonzoso para ella.

Seguía revoloteando en su cabeza a todas las maneras de salir de esa situación de un modo que no fuera tan malo, cuando de pronto escuchó la profunda voz de Edmund preguntarle:

- Y, dime Hermione, espera, ¿puedo tutearte, cierto?

- Sí, claro,- respondió ella, sintiendo la garganta seca al hablar por haber permanecido tanto tiempo con los labios firmemente sellados.

- Bien, gracias. Desde luego, tú debes llamarme Edmund- esto último lo dijo separándola un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos fijamente.

- Claro - aseguró ella – Edmund.

- Perfecto. Suena muy bien dicho por ti. Siempre creí que mi nombre es demasiado formal, algo anticuado; pero me estás haciendo reconsiderarlo.- comentó sonriendo de lado, con esa expresión ligeramente burlona que había empezado a relacionar con él.

- Es un lindo nombre- dijo la castaña sin pensar, para luego sonrojarse violentamente- es decir, no es muy común pero creo que a usted, bueno… me parece que a ti te va muy bien.

- Vaya, gracias. Y ya que estamos en plan de cumplidos, permíteme decirte que tu nombre es precioso. Es griego, creo. – Inquirió el hombre.

- Sí, así es. Y me gusta, aunque hace mucho que sé lo extraño que suena. Cuando era pequeña, me llamaban Mione, ya sabes, para hacerlo algo más corto, pero en realidad lo prefiero completo.- se explayó la castaña, sintiendo de pronto mayor confianza hacia él.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- expresó él- Mione es… no te ofendas, pero no me gusta, te simplifica y eso no es posible. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes un nombre hermoso, complejo y muy significativo; exactamente como creo que eres tú.

- Gracias, aunque no creo que yo sea todo eso que tú pareces creer.- indicó la chica desviando la mirada para alejar de ella esa mirada profunda.

- Me temo que vamos a diferir en eso. ¿sabes? Mi madre decía que tengo una especie de sexto sentido para percibir la esencia de las personas y la verdad es que hasta ahora no me ha fallado. Tengo la seguridad, señorita Granger, de que tú no serás la excepción.- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja acercando sus labios al oído de la castaña.

La joven sintió que las piernas no le sostenían y que si no fuera porque Edmund la estaba sosteniendo firmemente hubiera terminado en el piso. Su cabeza era un torbellino; por momentos pensaba a mil por hora si es que ese hombre no la estaría confundiendo con alguien más o si estaba bien de la cabeza, porque ¿quién le hablaba de esa manera? ¿A Hermione Granger? ¿La sabelotodo amiga de Harry Potter? ¡Vamos! ¡Y un hombre así además! Un chico en fin, pero un hombre, y un hombre como ése. No se le había escapado como todas las miradas femeninas lo habían seguido cuando atravesó el salón para acercarse antes, o mientras estaban bailando ahora mismo, ya la segunda pieza.

¡No tenia lógica! Y lo ilógico la volvía loca. Pensó entonces en simplemente decirle si estaba seguro de con quien bailaba; después de todo cuando algo la confundía ella lo enfrentaba. En Hogwarts, generalmente le servía; pero con él no se atrevió. No era una poción complicada o un ejercicio de transformaciones que no le resultaba perfecto, por los cuales iba a la biblioteca a disipar sus dudas y asunto resuelto. Tampoco se trataba de Ron o Harry, personas a las que conocía hace tanto tiempo; podía conocer su estado de ánimo tan sólo con una mirada, especialmente en el caso de Harry, por eso tenían una conexión especial. Pero Edmund era un libro en blanco para ella, no sabía absolutamente nada de él; su actitud la desconcertaba.

Casi, casi, y se ponía roja como la grana tan solo de pensarlo parecía como si él le estuviera coqueteando. ¡Por todos los magos! Si era mucho mayor que ella, bueno, no tanto, pero debía llevarle casi diez años con facilidad y ella era menor de edad, no en el mundo mágico pero en el muggle definitivamente lo era. Entonces recordó a Víctor, que también era algo mayor cuando mostró tanto interés en ella, pero entonces eran estudiantes, no era lo mismo.

Habría seguido pensando, cuando se dio cuenta de que la música había cesado y seguía en los brazos de Edmund, en tanto las demás parejas se alejaban de la pista. El tan solo la observaba, sin hacer ademán de soltarla con una expresión divertida y le dijo:

- Parece que la orquesta ha decidido tomar un descanso; no quise interrumpir tus pensamientos, parecías tan concentrada. ¿Siempre pones esa cara cuando algo te desconcierta?

Hermione enrojeció aún más y alejándose de él, miraba al piso como si de pronto lo encontrara muy bonito e interesante.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta, estaba pensando en…Bueno, en algo-dijo apresuradamente, y luego inquirió como para cambiar de tema- ¿Y porqué supones que algo me desconcierta?

En tanto ella hablaba, él la guiaba entre al gente por la cintura hacia uno de los rincones del salón, en el cual encontraron un sillón lo bastante cómodo para ambos, en el cual la hizo sentar, para luego hacer él lo mismo.

- Eso fue fácil – contestó a su pregunta, en tanto asentía en señal de saludo a un grupo de caballeros que pasaron a su lado, mirándolos con curiosidad – tenias una expresión como de estarte preguntando qué haces aquí, o mejor dicho, qué haces aquí **conmigo.**

**-** ¡Claro que no!- dijo la chica con demasiada energía, alo que el otro reaccionó elevando una ceja en señal de incredulidad - de acuerdo, tal vez pensaba algo parecido a lo que dijiste, pero es sólo que…bueno, no tiene importancia.

- Si te tiene en ese estado, yo diría que sí es importante y mucho, por lo menos para mí; así que porqué no me lo cuentas.

Hermione lo miraba con indecisión, mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

Edmund, notando su inseguridad, cubrió sus manos que descansaban en su regazo con la suya y le dijo con suavidad pero firmemente:

- Hermione, sé que apenas nos conocemos y no sabes nada de mí. Soy consciente de que estarás un poco extrañada por la forma en que me porto contigo, pero puedes estar segura de que no tengo malas intenciones en lo que a ti se refiere. Espera, déjame terminar – pidió él al ver que ella lo iba a interrumpir – Si no pensaras así, no serías la joven brillante que sé que eres, de modo que no me vas a convencer de que no pensabas eso, sin importar lo que digas. Como te decía, si me acerqué a ti esta noche fue por dos motivos. El primero de ellos y supuestamente más importante ha pasado a ocupar un lejano segundo lugar, ya que en cuanto te vi, fue la necesidad de conocerte lo que cobró mayor importancia. Sé que te estoy confundiendo aún más y no es mi intención, pero resulta complicado explicártelo.

- Pues inténtalo - expresó algo impaciente la muchacha.- tan sólo háblame de esos motivos por los que te acercaste. Dices que el primero es muy importante, pero no me lo has explicado; en cuanto al segundo, ocurre otro tanto.

- En realidad no – le interrumpió él – el segundo motivo lo he mencionado, pero cierto que no he sido claro. Cuando te vi entrar con tus padres al salón, quedé sorprendido, porque no sabía que serías así. Sí, tenía una idea respecto a ti, pero ya te contaré eso luego. Sé que eres muy joven, pero a pesar del aburrimiento que podía ver en tu cara mientras estabas con el grupo de Henry, noté también lo encantados que estaban contigo , con tus respuestas a temas que estoy seguro ninguna otra mucha muchacha debe de saber ni siquiera que existen. Fue entonces cuando decidí acercarme, quería verte de cerca, saber como se oía tu voz, me mataba la curiosidad. Me han dicho con demasiada frecuencia, me temo, que puedo resultar algo intimidante a veces, tratándose de ti es lo último que querría; pero lo fui al invitarte a bailar , sin embargo quería alejarte de ese lugar, no soportaba verte a punto de bostezar, quería que te divirtieras, quería verte bailar, bueno, la verdad quería que bailaras conmigo, y poder hablar contigo, saber como eres, y tengo una idea de lo decidida que puedes ser, me fascinó la manera en que te plantaste frente a mi molesta porque pensabas que me había impuesto de mala manera al casi arrastrarte a la pista. He allí el segundo motivo, como puedes ver resulta totalmente egoísta pero no me arrepiento. – concluyó.

- Bien, la verdad te agradezco que me hayas, digamos, rescatado hace un rato, aunque no estaba del todo aburrida.- se apresuró a agregar para no hablar mal de sus anteriores compañeros – y también eres muy amable al decir esas cosas de mí. ¿Quieres que sea honesta contigo?

- Siempre. – Se limitó a contestar Edmund.

- De acuerdo, según tú sentías curiosidad respecto a mí, pero no entiendo porqué, es decir, no soy nada especial, y ahora soy yo la que te pide que no me interrumpas – se apresuró a decir la castaña suavemente – soy una chica común y corriente , tan sólo 18 años, casi en realidad, es decir, sé que soy joven. No soy muy bonita ni mucho menos, tampoco divertida, eso ya lo debes de haber notado y sufrido en carne propia, me la he pasado casi muda prácticamente todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Ni siquiera soy buena interactuando con extraños, la verdad no quería venir a esta fiesta, mi madre casi me arrastró, me dan pavor eventos como este; me hubiera quedado en casa feliz de la vida, pero vine porque quería compartir tiempo con mis padres, los he tenido algo descuidados últimamente y ellos no se lo merecen. – Terminó para luego agregar más para si misma que para él – no entiendo porqué te digo estas cosas, debo de estar volviéndome loca.

- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó el hombre amablemente, como quien pregunta la hora.

Hermione tan solo asintió mirando la mano que aún cubría las suyas.

- Muy bien, mi turno. No tengo idea de donde has sacado semejantes conclusiones en lo que a tu persona se refiere, pero eso es algo de lo que podemos charlar en otro momento. Aunque supongo que se debe a que a veces uno es el mayor crítico de si mismo y considerando que en realidad lo único cierto que has dicho en tu discurso anterior es que eres muy joven, eso hace que sientas cierta inseguridad que comprendo, pero que me vas a permitir que te ayude a borrar, porque es simple y sencillamente absurda. Ahora, antes de continuar, voy a hacerte la misma pregunta que tú me hiciste a mí antes. ¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo?- inquirió.

- Siempre.- contestó Hermione sonriendo al recordar lo que él le contestó hacía tan solo unos minutos y sintiendo que de alguna manera con esas afirmaciones sellaban un pacto de total honestidad uno con el otro.

- Allí voy entonces. Te diré antes que nada que no acostumbro hacer halagos gratuitos, los odio y si soy yo el objeto de ellos, me ofenden, por lo tanto lo que te voy a decir es absolutamente la verdad y mi sincera opinión, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó sonriendo y al ver el gesto afirmativo de la castaña continuó apretando ligeramente sus manos.-Eres muy hermosa, lo eres, no pongas esa cara; me parece increíble que no te lo hayan dicho antes y con mucha frecuencia; por cierto te ves aún mejor cuando te sonrojas. Bien, ¿qué era lo otro? Ah, ya. No eres divertida. Te diré que esa palabra puede tener varias connotaciones; y si divertida para algunos significa reír por cualquier tontería, hacer comentarios estúpidos y hablar hasta por los codos de temas intrascendentes, entonces te informo con mucha satisfacción, que eres admirablemente aburrida y espero que en eso no cambies nunca. A ver, había algo más que dijiste, algo respecto a que no eres muy sociable; eso no lo analicemos porque ya oíste a Henry, yo tampoco lo soy y me niego firmemente a considerarlo un defecto. Y ahora sí, lo que me causa más estupor. Te consideras común y corriente. La verdad no sé si reír o llorar. Se me ocurren mil adjetivos con los cuales definirte y créeme que ordinaria no figura entre ellos. Es más, sabía que eras especial, pero jamás imaginé que tanto. Me has sorprendido, Hermione, y eso no es nada sencillo.

Cuando Hermione escuchó la última frase de sus labios, tan solo atinó a mirarlo fijamente y retirando una de sus manos del agarre, la usó para ponerla sobre las de Edmund, apretó ésta con firmeza y susurró conmovida:

- Gracias.

- ¿Por decir la verdad? No es un gran mérito, Hermione.- dijo él mirándola a su vez.

- No, no sólo por decir esas cosas tan maravillosas respecto a mi, son porque sé que realmente lo crees, no sé como, pero lo sé. – le indicó la castaña

- Entonces parece que tenemos algo más en común, ambos poseemos un sexto sentido extraordinario- bromeó él soltando una sincera carcajada, la cual de alguna manera hizo volver a la normalidad a la joven, que todo ese tiempo se había sentido en un mundo aparte, dentro de una burbuja en la que sólo estaban ellos.

- Es sorprendente que te haya dicho tantas cosas de mí, ¿sabes? No acostumbro ser tan abierta, y menos con gente a la que apenas acabo de conocer. – comentó ella sinceramente.

- Te creo, pareces una chica reservada. Tal vez son cosas que en realidad hace tiempo querías expresar pero no tenías con quién hacerlo; lo cual me hace sentir un poco mal porque eso quiere decir que no soy tan especial, sólo estaba en el momento y el lugar correcto- comentó él en son de chanza.

- ¡No digas eso! Claro que eres especial- dijo inmediatamente Hermione, para luego agregar rápidamente- Lo que quiero decir es que de alguna manera siento que puedo confiar en ti.

- Puedes estar segura de eso. Sin embargo, Hermione, no debes confiar ciegamente en nadie. Todos tenemos secretos o cosas de las que no podemos hablar libremente, no por falta de confianza, sino a veces por proteger a quienes queremos. La vida puede resultar tremendamente complicada, pequeña. – Mientras Edmund decía esto, su mirada adoptó una expresión de amargura y apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de la muchacha.

- Sé que todos tenemos secretos, Edmund, pero no me gusta ver que los tuyos te hacen sufrir. Tú has sido tan amable conmigo, me gustaría poder ayudarte también.- indicó dulcemente Hermione.

Edmund colocó su mano libre sobre las que sujetaban las suyas en el regazo de la castaña y suspirando retiró una de ellas para acariciar la mejilla de la chica. Tenía un aire de indecisión, como si algo le impidiera decir lo que en ese momento se moría por expresar.

- Nada quisiera más que contarte mis secretos, pequeña, pero no tengo el derecho, no aún. Pero recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente y tal vez entonces pueda contarte muchas cosas que en este momento desearía poder compartir contigo. – le dijo él en susurros.

- ¿Te refieres al primer motivo? – Inquirió la castaña- ése que se supone por el que debías conocerme y es tan importante, pero no me lo has explicado hasta ahora.

- Vaya, señorita Granger, algo más para aprender de ti. Nunca dejas un cabo suelto, ¿eh? Cierta afición por resolver misterios, me atrevo a sospechar - respondió retomando su actitud burlona de antes.

- No sé de donde sacas eso – dijo ella atropelladamente para desviar su atención, porque él no podía saber lo cerca que estaba de la verdad, ¿o si? Con ese hombre ya no sabía que pensar.

- Fue sólo una broma, no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva.- contestó el aludido.

- No me he puesto a la defensiva, en realidad creo que eres tú quien está intentando distraerme de ese primer motivo que sigo sin saber.- lo interrogó ella.

- Y yo ya te he dicho que eso va a quedar para una futura charla, no debes tener tanto apuro por saber, vive tu juventud, señorita - siguió burlándose él.

- Ser joven no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con querer estar enterada de un tema que me concierne – espetó algo fastidiada ella en tanto retiraba sus manos de las de Edmund.

- Sí, si tiene que ver; porque también me concierne a mi y es mi decisión si lo comparto contigo o no, y ya te he dicho…

- Que será en una futura charla, si, recuerdo esa parte – lo interrumpió ella de mal talante.

- Hermione, lo último que quiero es que te molestes conmigo, importas demasiado para eso, es sólo que no sé como vas a reaccionar y esta amistad que estamos desarrollando no deseo perderla por nada, - le dijo él en tanto volvía a sostener sus manos sin que ella las retirara esta vez.

- Tienes razón, perdóname. No tengo derecho a interrogarte de esa manera, y mucho menos después de lo bien que te has portado conmigo. Soy de lo peor – dijo con la cabeza gacha la chica.

- Créeme, tienes mucho más derecho de lo que te puedes imaginar. En realidad me pregunto si…

Pero lo que se preguntaba Edmund fue algo de lo que Hermione no pudo enterarse porque en ese momento fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por la llegada de una mujer que caminaba acompañada por varios hombres revoloteando a su alrededor, pero en cuanto vio a la pareja se apresuró a acercarse a ellos.

- Querido, qué gusto verte. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿En Milán? De haber sabido que estabas aquí, te habría buscado antes, qué pérdida de tiempo- dijo en tanto no despegaba la vista de las manos entrelazadas y lanzaba miradas de reojo evaluando a la joven castaña.

Edmund, obviamente fastidiado, soltó delicadamente las manos de Hermione, para luego ponerse de pie y saludar a la recién llegada que se había desentendido de sus anteriores acompañantes, los cuales se habían alejado sabiéndose ignorados. Con evidente esfuerzo besó su mano y luego dirigiéndose a Hermione, que seguía sentada, la presentó:

Hermione, permíteme que te presente a la señorita Sara Van Hanssen, la sobrina del señor Charles Hoover y en nombre de quien se ha organizado esta encantadora velada.- dijo con cierta sorna que aparentemente solo la castaña fue capaz de detectar.

La mujer no hizo ademán de alargar su mano por lo que la joven se quedó quieta, esperando que Edmund continuara.

– Sara, tengo el enorme placer de presentarte a la señorita Hermione Granger, hija de unos muy queridos amigos de tu tío.

Hermione sí extendió su mano con educación a lo que la otra tuvo que corresponder con abierto fastidio.

- De modo que has hecho una nueva amiga, Edmund, qué amable de tu parte acompañar a esta jovencita para que no se sienta sola, - comentó con malicia, sonriendo en tanto sacudía su rubio cabello que llevaba suelto sobre los hombros desnudos.

- En realidad, Hermione me ha hecho el honor de acompañarme, ha sido muy generosa con su tiempo. La he acaparado como el egoísta que soy. – dijo con evidente malestar dirigido al comentario con doble sentido que lanzó la mujer de sorprendentes ojos azules.

- No digas eso, cariño, tú jamás podrías ser catalogado como egoísta, si rebosas generosidad, lo sabe todo el mundo. De modo que la señorita Granger, ¿ah?, me temo que nunca había oído nombrar tu apellido, pero no es de extrañar, veo poco a mi tío y él tiene tantos conocidos. – habló Sara con un gesto algo despectivo de su mano.

Para esto, Hermione no había dejado de notar la manera posesiva en que la mujer había puesto su mano de largas uñas sobre el brazo de Edmundo y como él no había hecho ademán de retirarla.

- Sí, es cierto, pero aún así el señor Hoover fue lo bastante amable para invitar a mi familia a esta encantadora fiesta. Por cierto, debo retirarme pues ya hace varias horas que no veo a mis padres y ellos deben de estar algo preocupados por mí. No había notado la hora, pero es muy posible que ya sea hora de regresar a casa – dijo ella con cierta tensión en la voz por la avasalladora presencia de la rubia que la molestaba.

- Tienes razón, - dijo para su sorpresa Edmund; ella esperaba que tal vez intentara retenerla - tus padres deben de estarte buscando. Gracias por tu adorable compañía, Hermione, confío en que nos veremos nuevamente muy pronto y podamos retomar nuestra charla pendiente.

- Claro, - respondió la castaña.

Ella veía eso casi como un imposible. ¿Dónde iban a encontrarse de nuevo? Era obvio que no se movían en los mismos círculos y ella pronto se iría a Hogwarts.

Decidió obviar la pena que ese pensamiento le causó y dirigiéndose a Sara, le dijo muy cortésmente:

- Fue un placer conocerla, señorita Van Hanssen. Si no pudiera ver a su tío antes de irme, ¿le agradecería en mi nombre por tan amable invitación? – le pidió en tanto extendía la mano para despedirse.

- Por supuesto, será un placer, señorita Granger, vaya tranquila con sus padres, como dice deben de estar preocupados y ya es algo tarde para usted, me parece - respondió con mala intención.

Hermione decidió ignorar el último comentario y dirigiéndose a Edmund se apresuró a extender su mano para despedirse, a lo que él respondió tomándola entre las suyas y despedirse diciendo nuevamente:

- Nos veremos pronto de nuevo, Hermione.

- Sí, seguro. Gracias por la compañía señor Lascelles – dijo ella llamándole por el apellido y dejando de lado su anterior familiaridad.

- Lord. – Interrumpió Sara.

- ¿Perdón? – inquirió extrañada la castaña.

- Es Lord Lascelles, querida, parece que a Edmund se le escapó mencionar ese detalle, pero no es de extrañar, a veces puede ser muy informal. – suspiró ella dando un apretón al brazo que no había soltado y sonriendo con coquetería.

- Gracias entonces, Lord Lascelles, fue un gusto conocerlo. Permiso. – se terminó de despedir la joven para retirarse en busca de sus padres.

Edmund la siguió con la mirada en tanto atravesaba el salón hacia el otro extremo para verla reunirse con sus padres, que en ese momento parecía como si hubieran estado buscándola pues mostraron un gran alivio en sus rostros al verla. El no le quitó la vista de encima en tanto no se aseguró que sus abrigos les eran entregados y se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

- Ella no va a voltear, cariño, pierdes tu tiempo. – le susurró la voz de la mujer que seguía prendida de su brazo.

Dejando la cortesía que hasta ese momento había mostrado hacia ella, se soltó de su agarre y la encaró para decirle con la voz distorsionada por la ira:

- ¿A qué se debe este jueguito, Sara? ¿Desde cuando soy tu cariño? Eso era totalmente innecesario y lo sabes.

- No sé a que te refieres, eres mi muy querido amigo Edmund, ¿es malo acaso que demuestre mis afectos? No lo creo. Pobre chica, creo que la incomodé, no era mi intención. No pongas esa cara, hablo en serio, cuando la vi de lejos pensé que podía ser una mujer que te había presentado tu madre, ya sabes que ella no pierde las esperanzas de unirte a algún miembro de su grupo. Puede ser tan terca con eso. Como si tú no le hubieras dejado en claro que es lo último que harías. Pero reconozco que me equivoqué con la muchacha, es sólo una chica común y corriente, nada especial, sé que morirías antes de reconocerlo pero es seguro que sólo te dio pena verla sola y por eso le hacías compañía – culminó su perorata la mujer con indiferencia en tanto alisaba las imaginarias arrugas de su vestido negro.

Edmund deseaba en ese momento decirle muchas cosas, pero sabía que lo mejor era que Sara siguiera pensando en Hermione como una chica común y corriente como la había llamado, aunque él sabía que no podría estar más equivocada y tal como hacía un rato le había dicho a la joven, ella era cualquier cosa menos común, era tan poco común como lo era él.

Lo único que le consolaba era que tal como le había prometido a Hermione, porque para él había sido una promesa, se verían de nuevo. Esto último se lo dijo a si mismo sonriendo con cierto misterio que no escapó a la mirada de la mujer a su lado.

- ¿En qué piensas que sonríes de esa forma? – le preguntó ella con inquietud.

- En la vida, Sara, tan solo en lo exquisita y extraña que puede resultar la vida. – Le contestó él para luego agregar con un tono de voz totalmente distinto - ¿Bailas, querida?

- Desde luego- aceptó ella, aún con curiosidad en la mirada.

- Bien, tal vez y luego quieras ir a saludar a mi madre, siempre le has caído tan bien - sugirió con aparente inocencia.

- Esa es un broma de muy mal gusto, Edmund, ella me odia, ella odia a todo el mundo, como bien sabes- le contestó la rubia molesta.

- En eso estas equivocada, Sara, ella sólo odia a los que no considera sus iguales, pero tienes razón, para ella tú no entras en esa categoría. – le dijo él con honestidad

- La niña de hace un rato tampoco- dijo con resentimiento pero sin refutar el anterior comentario.

- ¿Niña? Yo no vi ninguna, pero deja eso ya, me has prometido un baile - le recordó sin responder al anterior comentario pero con la misma sonrisa misteriosa.

En tanto se acercaban a la pista formando una pareja impresionante la rubia se limitó a contestar con evidente malestar.

- Tus comentarios misteriosos son absolutamente insoportables.

- Misteriosos para ti, **cariño, **tal vez para ti, después de todo recuerda que no pertenecemos del todo al mismo mundo.- culminó en tanto seguía bailando con la vista fija en el punto donde sabía la familia Granger acababa de alejarse.

Nota de la autora: Ya. Este capítulo me ha resultado algo complicado, pero era necesario. ¿Y? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Compartimos las mismas sospechas? Yo creo que sí ¿O Edmund está jugando con nosotros? No me extrañaría. Hasta pronto. Y sí, ya aparecerá Harry, paciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Señora Rowling. Honestamente, dudo que alguien pudiera confundirnos.**

**Tercer Capítulo**

El día antes al 1º de Setiembre Hermione se dirigió al callejón Diagon tal y como había quedado con Ron y Harry por carta para saludarse y comprar los útiles que les hicieran falta. La idea era que se encontraran a eso de medio día pero había llegado a las nueve de la mañana y estuvo las dos primera horas abasteciéndose de algunos ingredientes para pociones que se le habían terminado y adquiriendo los nuevos libros del último año que les habían encargado en la lista.

En tanto paseaba viendo los escaparates, se detuvo ante una tienda que vendía antigüedades y en la que nunca antes había reparado. Entró con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro y se encontró con un espacio relativamente pequeño, pero atestado del suelo al techo de lo que le parecieron cientos de artículos, aún algunos muggles, pero la mayoría de ellos le parecieron de origen mágico. El lugar daba la impresión de estar totalmente vacío, a excepción de un par de magos bastante mayores que inspeccionaban cada uno por su lado algunos extraños aparatos de los muchos que allí había.

Empezó a caminar entre los altos estantes curioseando las cosas que encontraba, hasta que llegó al rincón más alejado de la entrada y aquí fue donde se detuvo, pues un objeto llamó poderosamente su atención. Se trataba de un libro, que descansaba sobre una suerte de repisa, aparentemente muy antigua y totalmente llena de polvo que se sostenía como por arte de magia, siendo probablemente así, claro. El libro en cuestión también estaba cubierto de polvo, pero le atrajo de manera irresistible pues las letras impresas en la portada negra brillaban de una manera extraordinaria, eran como si estuvieran hechas de pequeños diamantes y el título rezaba: "Historia de los Grandes Magos de los Antiguos Tiempos" y al tomarlo con reverencia y abrirlo pudo leer en la primera página que era una primera edición y databa de hacía casi trescientos años. Supuso que trataría acerca de magos que tal como indicaba el nombre del libro habían hecho cosas extraordinarias y ella en realidad ya había leído algunos parecidos en la biblioteca de la escuela; el contenido no era lo que más le gustaba. Era el libro en sí, tal vez su portada tan impresionante, el hecho de ser tan antiguo, de alguna manera le atraía.

Lo sostenía contra su pecho y cavilaba en cuánto le gustaría tenerlo, pero pensando que debía de costar una fortuna. Lo sostuvo frente a sí y pasó la mano por el frente, para retirarle el polvo acumulado por los años, cuando una voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

- Buenos días señorita, veo que le ha gustado ese libro. ¿Por qué no se lo lleva?

Hermione volteó en dirección a la voz y se encontró con un mago que parecía aún mayor que el profesor Dumbledore, de largo cabello cano como él, pero de ojos opacos, casi apagados, lo que contrastaba con el entusiasmo que ponía en sus palabras.

- Este…sí. Es un libro espléndido. Pero la verdad es que tan sólo vine a ver las cosas que tenía aquí, son todas muy interesantes. – le respondió ella con amabilidad.

- Cierto, cierto. No se imagina cuanto. Lo que ocurre es que la gente ya no aprecia las cosas antiguas, con tantos inventos y artículos modernos, a veces ni siquiera notan la tienda, ya ve que poca gente entra. Pero se nota que usted si valora estos objetos. Por eso le preguntaba porqué no quiere llevarse ese libro. Yo creo que mientras más antiguos, mejor.- Indicó el anciano.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo- aseguró la castaña con fervor - pero no creo tener el dinero suficiente para pagar un libro como este, es muy valioso y está fuera de mi alcance. De otro modo créame que no dudaría en llevármelo.

- Bueno, pero usted está tan sólo suponiendo. No me ha preguntado el precio, - le hizo ver el dueño de la tienda con una sonrisa indulgente.

- No, claro que no lo sé exactamente, pero es una antigüedad, una primera edición y seguro el precio es alto.- Exclamó la castaña para ser interrumpida por una sonora carcajada que hizo eco en el pequeño espacio.

- ¡Ay, jovencita! No se ofenda si le digo que es una pésima compradora. Honesta, lo cual valoro, pero no muy buena regateando.- le indicó el viejo mago.

- No pretendía regatear, ya que no he ofrecido nada; sólo indicaba lo bueno que me parece el libro.- mencionó algo fastidiada por la cordial burla.

- No pretendía ofenderla, como le dije. Pero ¿no ha notado que esta es una tienda de antigüedades? Aquí somos más flexibles que en otros lugares. Además, puede que este libro haya estado esperando por usted. Haga una oferta, podría sorprenderse de lo mucho que podemos ceder- sonrió el anciano.

- Bien. En ese caso dígame usted cuánto cree que vale.- le preguntó la muchacha, pensando que tal vez el precio no fuera tan alto como pensó en un principio y tan sólo en parte por retar al anciano.

- De acuerdo, es muy antiguo y lo tengo hace tanto tiempo. La verdad, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien me preguntó por él. A ver, déjeme pensar. Treinta galeones me parece una buena cifra para empezar, ¿usted qué opina? – preguntó.

A Hermione le pareció una broma. ¿Treinta galeones por ese libro? Si a ella le hubieran preguntado no habría bajado de mil. Era invaluable por su antigüedad y además ¿qué el hombre no se había dado cuenta de que tenía piedras preciosas en la carátula?

- Veo que le parece demasiado, ¿eh? Tal vez no sea tan mala negociante como pensé. Bueno, se lo dejo en veinte.- suspiró el hombre con aire derrotado.

- ¡No! Yo no quise darle a entender eso. Usted tiene razón, es muy antiguo, no es un precio justo – dijo ella con aire escandalizado por la imaginaria impresión del hombre.

- Bueno, bueno, si, es viejo. Mire, quedemos en dieciocho, pero ni un sickle menos, es mi última palabra- dijo el viejo con algo de aparente malestar.

- Yo…- empezó a decir la chica, para ser interrumpida.

- Nada, nada. ¿Trae el dinero? – preguntó el hombre; y ante el asentimiento de la castaña tomó el libro en sus manos y la guió hacia la parte delantera de la tienda para meterlo en una fina bolsa de compras y ofrecérselo, diciendo- bueno, jovencita, creí que lo quería. Déme el dinero antes de que me arrepienta.

- Está bien, aquí tiene, pero... ¿está usted seguro de que quiere vendérmelo por este precio? – inquirió aún consternada Hermione.

- Ya le dije que no lo puedo rebajar más, jovencita, tenga, llévelo y que lo disfrute, ha hecho muy buen negocio, que tenga buen día.- terminó de decir el buen hombre al tiempo que la empujaba más que acompañaba a la salida de la tienda y le hacía una señal de despedida con la mano en tanto entraba de vuelta al local y mascullaba para sí: "De modo que esta es la chica, muy bonita, pero seguro que debe de haber algo más". Luego sacudió la cabeza y continuó con lo suyo.

Hermione, ajena a esto, aún se sentía algo aturdida y no podía creer en su suerte de haber obtenido semejante libro a un precio tan increíble. Iba a meter la bolsa con el libro dentro de su mochila, pero no resistió la tentación de seguir mirándolo y de pronto se sintió rebozar de felicidad. Era una sensación que la había abandonado desde el día aquel de la fiesta, específicamente desde el momento en que tuvo que irse y en las circunstancias que tanto la molestaron.

Hubiera seguido pensando en eso, como había estado haciéndolo los últimos días si no fuera por una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¡Hermione! ¡Aquí! – Ese era Ron definitivamente. La chica sonrió y con una falsa mueca de exasperación se dio la vuelta.

Ron venía caminando hacia ella con su andar desgarbado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Como cada año, parecía haber crecido unos centímetros más, para su total envidia. Debía reconocer que se había convertido en un muchacho muy guapo; siempre con esa actitud desenfadada y la impresión de que en el mundo no había problema que no tuviera solución. Como le gustaría a ella poder ser así.

Por supuesto, no venía sólo. A unos pasos de él, con andar más tranquilo, iba Harry. ¿Qué todo el mundo había crecido en estos meses menos ella? Como siempre él tenía una actitud algo más reservada que Ron, a veces le asombraba la madurez que se podía notar en su rostro. La verdad es que no le asombraba tanto como le apenaba. Sabía por todo lo que había pasado y la carga que llevaba, por eso sus intentos por parecer despreocupado y a veces tan entusiasta como Ron la enternecían, no sabía muy bien porqué. Debía de ser por el tremendo cariño que sentía por él.

- Vamos, Ron. No tienes que gritar así. Como si pudieras pasar desapercibido con esa altura que tienes.- le increpó ella en son de broma.

- Lo dices por envidia porque te estás quedando enana. Además parecía que andabas en otro mundo.- la molestó el pelirrojo.

- No empieces a molestar, Ron. Tú no eres enana, Hermione, no le hagas caso, él es el anormal. Hace días que se lo vengo diciendo. Es bueno verte, pero tiene razón en lo de distraída, parece que andabas algo lejos.- le saludó Harry, a la vez que la miraba especulativamente.

- También me alegra verte, Harry, y a ti también Ron, aunque no me has saludado como se debe. Y si, supongo que me quedé pensando. Lo que pasa es que acabo de entrar en una tienda increíble de antigüedades y conseguí la mejor oferta del mundo, no me lo puedo creer todavía.- Les comentó ella a mil por hora.

- ¿Qué clase de oferta? ¿Lo traes en esa bolsa? – Inquirió Ron, al tiempo que le arrebataba el paquete y fisgoneaba- Con razón tanta alegría, si es un libro, debí suponerlo.- Suspiró dramáticamente.

- ¡Dame eso! No me extraña que no te impresione, si fuera una escoba, seguro que sería distinto ¿eh?- dijo al tiempo que estiraba la mano para que le devolviera el libro.- Para mi es una maravilla, respeta eso.- Terminó fastidiada.

- Ya, Hermione, sabes como es Ron, no te molestes. Y tú Ron, ella tiene razón, debes respetar las cosas que le gustan aunque no lo entiendas. Esperaba que este año no me necesitaran de árbitro. – Dijo Harry en tono gracioso.

- Tú no tienes que arbitrar nada, Harry, es él quien no se sabe comportar. Pero tienes razón en que ya estamos muy grandes para andar peleando por todo, por lo menos yo.- mencionó la chica con cierta altivez.

- ¿Sólo tú? Yo también puedo vivir sin discutir contigo, no te preocupes. Y Harry ya tiene bastante con ser el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch como para también ser árbitro, así que por mi no hay problema. – Mencionó el chico como quien hace una gran concesión a la vez que sonreía con petulancia.

- De verdad no sé que les pasa a ustedes. En vez de discutir, vamos por un helado, me muero por uno. A ver, Hermione, déjame ver ese libro, - pidió el niño que vivió en tanto le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en ademán fraternal y tomaba el libro que ella le extendió con la mano libre.- Tienes razón, no sé si te lo vaya a pedir prestado para leerlo, pero la tapa es impresionante, y parece muy antiguo, debe de tener centurias. Entiendo tu emoción, y si fue una buena compra, te felicito.- sonrió con amabilidad.

- Gracias, Harry, sabía que tú sí lo entenderías. – dijo mientras le hacía una mueca graciosa al pelirrojo que no pudo evitar contestársela con un suave empujón, que hizo que se acercara aún más al muchacho de ojos verdes, que cambió ligeramente su expresión, si bien ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta.

- ¡No seas bruto, Ron! Casi golpeo a Harry. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó dirigiéndose al chico.

- Perfectamente, no te preocupes.-contestó apresurado.- Ya llegamos, vamos a esa mesa que está en el rincón para poder conversar tranquilamente; sin muecas y sin empujones por favor. – pidió esto último burlón

- ¿Qué mueca? – inquirió la castaña.

- Yo no empujé a nadie.- se defendió con una sonrisa Ron.

- Genial. Ustedes sólo se ponen de acuerdo cuando es en contra mía, había olvidado eso.-dijo Harry con tono bromista en tanto todos se sentaban y ordenaban los mejores helados de la tienda.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones Hermione? – Preguntó el pelirrojo- aparte de leer, claro.

- ¿En qué quedamos? – le recriminó Harry.

- No he dicho nada malo, apuesto los pocos galeones que tengo a que por lo menos debe de haberse leído cinco libros nuevos en estos meses.- se defendió.

- Seis, y no me ofendo por eso, Ron, sé que esta vez, y ojo con lo de esta vez, no lo dijiste con mala intención.- le dijo la castaña.

Ron hizo una mueca hacia Harry, como diciéndole: ¿ves?. En ese momento la camarera, una muchacha sólo un par de años mayor que ellos, se acercó con sus helados. Era una linda chica rubia de ojos azules que en tanto colocaba las copas sobre las mesas, le dedicaba miradas arrobadas a Harry. El chico no sabía donde meterse, y tras sonreírle con timidez, empezó a mirar el mantel como si tuviera un diseño muy interesante.

A los otros dos chicos no se les escapó esto y en cuanto la camarera se fue, rompieron a reír. Ron con sus acostumbradas y escandalosas carcajadas y Hermione con mucha más discreción para no incomodar a su amigo; pero pensando para sí que no podía culpar a la pobre chica, no sólo Harry era conocido por todo el mundo, prácticamente una celebridad, sino que además lo mismo que Ron, se había puesto muy guapo, su rostro era muy atractivo y había adquirido una madurez en sus gestos que llamaba la atención, además que ya no era el muchacho bajito y enjuto que conoció en primero. Le extrañó que recién se hubiera dado cuenta de esto y pensó que este año en Hogwarts iba a resultar bastante movido. Con dos amigos que llamaban tanto la atención, sólo faltaba que se echaran novias pronto y ella quedara de lado. Empezaba a deprimirse con esto, cuando escuchó la voz fastidiada de Harry recriminando a Ron en voz baja.

- ¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido? La chica debe de sentirse mal, y ya te dije que no era a mi a quien miraba.- decía casi mordiendo las palabras.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y a quién entonces? Porque no era a mí. Ya sé, tal vez encontró tremendamente atractiva a Hermione. Es natural, se ha puesto muy linda últimamente.- soltó volviendo a carcajearse para sonrojo de la castaña.

- ¡Claro! – Soltó Harry sin pensar- Es decir, que sí estás linda Hermione. Pasas demasiado tiempo con los gemelos, Ron. Se te está pegando su sentido del humor. – terminó con rapidez, ignorando que la pobre chica había pasado del rosa al grana con semejante afirmación.

- No es eso, reconoce que la chica no está nada mal, si quieres me quedo con Hermione, en tanto tú le buscas charla, tal vez se puedan encontrarse otro día.- le sugirió el muchacho con picardía.

- No lo vuelvo a repetir. No era conmigo. ¿Podemos continuar en donde nos quedamos? ¿Qué más hiciste en las vacaciones, Hermione?- dio por zanjado el asunto.

Sabiendo que era imposible discutir con Harry cuando adoptaba esa actitud de "aquí se ha acabado el tema" como él la llamaba para sí, Ron tiró la toalla y dirigió también la mirada interesada hacia la chica, que había vuelto a su color natural y parecía dudar respecto a qué decirles.

- Bueno, como dijo Ron, leí mucho, especialmente los libros que nos han encargado, algunos resultaron muy interesantes, aunque creo que el de aritmancia de este año está algo anticuado, vi en la librería uno más actualizado que hubiera servido mejor. En la primera clase se lo voy a comentar a la profesora Vector, aunque dudo que no lo conozca, debe de haber tenido sus motivos para pedir este, ¿no creen?- terminó después de hablar sin respirar, para terminar tomando una cucharada de helado como si en eso se le fuera la vida; ante la mirada anonadada de sus amigos.

- Ya. Y aparte de pensar en como mejorar la currícula escolar, ¿qué más hiciste?- preguntó esta vez con verdadera curiosidad Ron.

Hermione notó que también Harry la veía con cierta sospecha, como pensando que les estaba ocultando algo.

- Nada importante, leí, pasé tiempo con mis padres. Saben que hace mucho que no podía hacerlo, asistí a un baile, fui de compras con mi madre, me tenía loca con eso de que debía comprar algunas cosas nuevas, por más que le expliqué que en la escuela no hay cuando usarlas entre el uniforme y las túnicas; sólo queda Hogsmeade, pero no vamos seguido, en fin, ya saben, esas cosas.- terminó para ir por algo más de helado y preguntar.- ¿y tú qué hiciste Ron?

- Lo de siempre, pasarla en casa, y estas últimas semanas he venido con frecuencia para ayudar a los gemelos con la tienda. Siempre es divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que llevar el negocio fuera tan duro. No se los voy a decir porque ya tienen el ego bastante inflado, pero es admirable lo que han logrado en tan poco tiempo. Ah, y cuando Harry llegó pude jugar al Quidditch con él y Ginny, así fue más divertido.- Culminó su monólogo el muchacho.

Harry, que se había quedado mirando a Hermione mientras hablaba y al parecer no había prestado ni un minuto de atención al palabreo de Ron, preguntó con curiosidad y algo de extrañeza dirigida a la castaña:

- ¿Qué baile?

- ¿Ah? ¿Me preguntas a mí? - inquirió la chica, en tanto raspaba el fondo de su copa con la cucharita.

- Bueno, Ron no ha mencionado nada de estar bailando estos días y por lo que sé lo odia, de modo que sí, te pregunto a ti. ¿De qué bailes estás hablando? – preguntó algo burlón.

- ¡Hey! ¿Lo dijiste así de rápido para que se nos pasara? Buen trabajo, menos mal que Harry tiene excelente oído cuando se trata de cosas fuera de lo común. Yo también quiero saber. ¿A qué baile fuiste y porqué? Si yo lo odio, tú no eres precisamente una fanática.- se unió a la pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Vamos, chicos, no lo dije para que se les pasara, es sólo que no tiene importancia, fue sólo una de las cosas que hice, nada más. – Respondió la muchacha, sacudiendo la mano como para quitarle importancia.- ¿Y tú Harry? ¿Qué hiciste este verano? – preguntó a su vez para desviar la atención.

- Lo usual, ser sistemáticamente maltratado por mis tíos, hasta que les dije adiós para siempre y me fui a la casa de Ron. Pasé las últimas semanas también viniendo de vez en cuando para ayudar en la tienda y jugando en La Madriguera. ¿Y qué clase de baile era?- retomó el chico sus preguntas.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesan esas cosas?- le increpó la castaña ya fastidiada.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesan a ti como para ir?- le preguntó él a su vez, con la voz totalmente calmada, y sin aparentemente notar la molestia de su amiga.

En tanto, Ron había decidido pedir un segundo helado y ser sólo un espectador silencioso de este poco común interrogatorio. Era novedoso ver a alguien que no era él disgustar a Hermione como lo estaba logrando Harry.

- Se nota que has pasado estas últimas semanas con Ron y los gemelos- dijo con acritud; y el aludido ni parpadeó, se estaba divirtiendo mucho- Si tanta curiosidad te causa, Harry, te contaré que era un baile ofrecido por un viejo amigo de mis padres; él tuvo la amabilidad de invitar a toda la familia. Y fue un evento muy agradable, me divertí más de lo que esperaba. Eso sería todo.- terminó la castaña ceñuda.

- Es decir que fuiste con tus padres. ¿Y cuándo fue el baile ese?- preguntó Harry.

- Hace dos o tres semanas, no me acuerdo exactamente. Y claro que fui con mis padres, ¿con quién más? – contestó ya sin tanta dureza Hermione.

- Supuse que con un chico, ¿no es eso lo más común? – Dijo Harry ignorando la tos que repentinamente le había dado al pelirrojo - ¿Y bailaste mucho?- siguió.

- Respecto a tu primera pregunta, no, no es precisamente lo común, a un baile puedes ir sola si quieres, no tendría nada de malo. Y sí, bailé, aunque no mucho. Vamos, Ron, no comas el helado tan rápido, nadie te lo va a quitar,- culminó en tanto daba ligeros golpecitos a la espalda de Ron.

- ¿Y con quien bailaste? ¿Con tu padre? – Preguntó el pelirrojo en cuanto pudo volver a hablar.

- ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? Ustedes piensan que los bailes son una tontería. Yo fui a uno prácticamente obligada y ahora empiezan a interrogarme. De Ron no me extraña, siempre ha sido muy sobre protector; sí lo eres, si tienes alguna duda, la discutimos luego con Ginny, ¿qué te parece?- atajó al joven Weasley antes de que la interrumpiera.- Pero tú, Harry, ¿desde cuando asumes esa actitud? , ¿O es algo que también se te ha pegado en estos meses?-le increpó con mordacidad.

- Claro que no Hermione. De saber que te iba a molestar tanto no te habría preguntado nada. Sólo era curiosidad. Eres tú la que actúa extraño, como si ocultaras algo, ¿Pero qué puedes esconder de un baile?- le preguntó el pelinegro algo resentido y con falsa indiferencia.

- Exacto. No hay absolutamente nada que ocultar, fue sólo un baile común y corriente, y como ya les dije fui sólo por darles el gusto a mis padres. Me gustaría que dejáramos el tema allí, por favor. Y no quiero discutir con ustedes por algo tan poco importante.- esto último lo dijo con un tono de súplica dirigida a sus amigos, en especial a Harry, que parecía a punto de lanzarle una réplica y seguir con sus preguntas.

- Está bien, tranquila, tampoco es para tanto, yo sólo te estaba fastidiando. Sabes que soy la última persona a la que le puede importar lo que pase en una fiesta de esas, y mientras tú lo hayas pasado bien, a mi no me interesa nada más.- le dijo el pelirrojo, ofreciéndole algo de su segundo helado como gesto de paz.

- Yo igual, no quería interrogarte, no soy nadie para hacerlo, ya te dije, fue sólo de curioso. Además, parece que fuiste la única que hizo algo fuera de lo común este verano.- sonrió Harry para dar fin a la discusión.

- Supongo. Tampoco es tan raro. Como sea, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos y mañana empieza el curso. Me parece mentira que sea el último, lo voy a extrañar tanto.-suspiró la castaña.

Ante semejante afirmación, Ron sólo elevó la vista al cielo y si tenía algún comentario que hacer, se lo quedó. Tampoco quería empezar otra discusión.

- Ahora que dices lo del último curso, ¿qué esperas para darnos las buenas noticias?, ¿o vas a esperar que te veamos con la insignia?- le preguntó Harry a la chica.

- Cierto, no puedo creer que no hayas dicho nada aún, ¿segura de que no te golpeaste la cabeza bailando? Porque no es la clase de cosas que te puedes aguantar de contar.- se burló el pelirrojo con cariño.

- Bueno, si se refieren a si me hicieron Premio Anual, pues la respuesta es: ¡¡Si!! ¿No es fabuloso? Me lo informaron en la carta de siempre, sólo que esta vez llevaba una nota especial de la Profesora McGonagall. Estoy tan emocionada, y de mis padres ni les cuento. Les expliqué lo que significa y están muy orgullosos. Tengo la insignia en casa, mañana se las muestro, aunque ya la han visto, claro, es como la de Percy. Tendré muchas obligaciones este año, no sólo prefecta sino también esto, y ni hablar de los Éxtasis, voy a tener que hacer un horario especial para poder cumplir con todo, empezaré esta noche para irlo teniendo claro.- Culminó Hermione, en tanto fruncía el seño, ya pensando en el trabajo que se le venía encima, y mentalmente ordenaba sus prioridades.

Mientras la chica se había lanzado con su perorata hablando tan rápido como podía, sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada divertida, al ver que habían cosas que nunca cambiaban y que con bailes o no, su amiga jamás dejaría de ser la estudiante responsable a la que ambos tanto querían.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me miran así?- preguntó la castaña, en cuanto bajó de su nube.

- Por nada, Hermione, nada en especial-le contestó Harry-, sólo que estoy muy contento por ti, no me imagino a nadie que se merezca esa insignia más que tú. Y no empieces a estresarte, como siempre estoy seguro de que harás todo perfectamente.- culminó poniendo su mano sobre la de la castaña y apretándosela con cariño.

La chica tan sólo atinó a sonreírle y a dar la vuelta a su mano para darle un ligero apretón al muchacho en son de gratitud.

- Yo también te felicito, Hermione, es una pena que no nos encontráramos antes, mamá habría preparado alguna comida especial. Bueno, no importa, pidamos esos helados gigantes con bengalas para celebrar, yo invito. Los gemelos pagan bien a sus ayudantes, no se les puede negar eso.- sugirió Ron en tanto no quitaba la mirada suspicaz de las manos que continuaban entrelazadas.

- Gracias, Ron, pero no creo que pueda comer nada más. Este helado fue demasiado, no sé como has podido con dos.- agradeció la chica, rechazando amablemente el buen gesto de su amigo.

- Yo igual, especialmente con el desayuno de tu madre. Piensa que estoy en los huesos, así que me la he pasado comiendo doble ración. Si no fuera por el Quidditch, ni siquiera me podría mover, creo. Pero encontraremos el modo de celebrar en Hogwarts, lo prometo.- le dijo Harry a sus amigos.

- Te lo recordaré, amigo. ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Les echaron algún hechizo adhesivo en las manos? Mira a la pobre mesera, creo que se va a poner a llorar o le va a echar una maldición a Hermione. – Se burló el pelirrojo señalando con la cabeza las manos entrelazadas.

Los dos chicos se soltaron como si se quemaran y miraron a Ron con muy mala cara, ignorando sus carcajadas. Ambos estaban tan rojos como el cabello de su amigo y la pasaron aún peor cuando la camarera se acercó con la cuenta mirando a Hermione con ira y al pobre Harry como si le hubiera roto el corazón.

- Mejor vayámonos, tengo que comprar algunas cosas aún, y tú también Ron. Recuerda los encargos de tu mamá.- dijo el pelinegro aún sonrosado y sin mirar a la chica, en tanto salían de la heladería y se dirigían a las tiendas.

- Cierto, sólo a mi madre se le ocurre mandarme a recoger las túnicas que envió a ajustar para Ginny. Ve tú, Hermione, ¿quieres? No me gusta preguntar por cosas de chicas.- pidió el muchacho con tono zalamero, sin ánimo de molestar, para pedir el favor.

- De acuerdo, pero no sé porque eres así. Son sólo túnicas, tú también las usas, siempre estás exagerando por tonterías así.- empezó a recriminarlo la castaña.

- No exagero, sólo que no me siento cómodo, no es un delito. Como tú no tienes hermanos no me entiendes- se defendió el otro.

- Sí, claro. Todo es porque soy hija única, sólo a ti se te ocurre. Harry tampoco tiene hermanos y no se porta así. – le retrucó Hermione.

El aludido, para estas alturas, ya había llegado a la tienda de túnicas y en tanto abría la puerta para que sus amigos entraran primero, no pudo evitar recordarles en son de broma y falsa aflicción:

- Y pensar que fue sólo hace un rato que me dijeron lo maduros que son y como este curso no pelearían. Es culpa mía por creerles. Vaya que este año va a ser movido. Yo también voy a entrar, a ver si les queda algún traje de árbitro, creo que lo voy a necesitar.

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron con aire ofendido, para luego irrumpir en la tienda soltando sonoras carcajadas.

Sí, definitivamente ese curso iba a ser bastante movido, como dijo Harry, sólo que ellos no tenían idea de cuanto. Y no todo iba a ser risas, habría más drama del que ellos podían imaginar.

Nota de la autora. Ya, he aquí a Harry, espero captar bien su carácter, no es fácil. En el siguiente capítulo ya deben de haber vuelto a Hogwarts y sabremos que ha sido de Edmund.

Ahora, tan sólo como una duda, no me tomen a mal, pienso continuar con la historia, me he enamorado de ella y tengo muchas ideas ¿pero alguien la sigue? Lo digo para no torturarme tanto en el apuro por actualizar. Agradecería comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Señora Rowling. Honestamente, dudo que alguien pudiera confundirnos. Jamás le habría dado ese final y me cortaba la mano con la que escribo antes de matar a Sirius. Dicho esto, continuemos.**

**Cuarto capítulo**

El tren traqueteaba sin parar, en tanto se acercaba a la estación de Hogsmeade. Los tres miembros más conocidos de Gryffindor se encontraban en un compartimiento terminando con todas las golosinas que habían comprado a la señora del carrito tan pronto como se asomó, y conversaban respecto a lo que les depararía este año, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta que se abría. Y allí estaban sus dos compañeros más queridos: Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbotom.

- Hola, chicos, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes? – Preguntó Neville, para quedar un instante perplejo al ver que Luna ya había tomado asiento al lado de Hermione.- Quiero decir, estaba algo aburrido en el otro compartimiento y me encontré a Luna en el pasillo cuando los estaba buscando.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes que recibir una invitación o dar explicaciones? Vamos, hombre, siéntate y toma una rana de chocolate.- le invitó el pelirrojo.

- Gracias- Neville se acomodó al lado de Harry, les sonrió a todos y empezó a abrir una golosina, en tanto preguntaba- ¿Y qué tal les ha ido este verano?

- Muy bien, al fin me libré de mis tíos y la familia de Ron me acogió estas vacaciones. ¿Qué pasó contigo? – indagó Harry.

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre. En casa con mi abuela. Pero he aprovechado para practicar algunos hechizos que me llamaron la atención.- contestó el muchacho.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizos?- preguntó Ron, curioso.

Para este momento, Luna ya se había sumergido en la lectura de la última edición del Quisquilloso; y Hermione, que después de sonreírles para darles la bienvenida había empezado a mirar por la ventana, sumida en sus recuerdos, levantó la vista interesada en cuanto captó que alguien además de ella había estudiado durante las vacaciones.

- Nada muy impresionante, la verdad. Lo que pasa es que encontré unos viejos libros de mi padre, de cuando se estuvo entrenando para auror, y como yo ya he mejorado algo mi magia con lo del ED, pues quise ver si los podía hacer. Y si pude, en realidad son hechizos muy básicos, algunos de nosotros ya los hemos probado.- culminó su explicación el muchacho algo sonrojado por ser el centro de atención, aún de Luna, que en cuanto terminó de oírlo, se enfrascó nuevamente en su lectura.

- Me parece fabuloso que hayas usado tu tiempo libre para practicar, Neville. Así estarás mejor preparado para los exámenes, tal vez puedas prestarme tus libros luego que hayas terminado con ellos, prometo cuidarlos, sé que deben de ser muy valiosos para ti.- le dijo Hermione, pues sabía que si esos libros habían pertenecido a su padre, debían de constituir un tesoro para el muchacho.

- Claro que sí, Hermione, aunque será pan comido en tu caso, con lo buena que eres con los hechizos. – le contestó Neville, obteniendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte de la castaña.

- Así que tú también encontraste libros antiguos este verano, Neville. Hermione, muéstrales ese que compraste en el Callejón Diagon- le indicó el pelirrojo a la chica.

- Lo he dejado guardado en mi baúl. En cuanto lleguemos te lo enseño, Neville. Es un libro muy valioso que conseguí en una tienda de antigüedades. Pero no es tan práctico como los tuyos, porque este es más bien de historia. Ya le di una ojeada y parece muy interesante. Te lo prestaré en cuanto lo termine; quizás encuentres a algún conocido.-le ofreció Hermione.

- ¿Conocido? ¿En tu libro?- le inquirió el muchacho.

- Sí, lo que ocurre es que trata acerca de antiguos magos que lograron renombre por lo poderosos que fueron o porque procedían de una estirpe de sangre limpia reconocida y que tuvieron mucha influencia en su tiempo. Tal vez aparezca algún familiar tuyo o de Ron.- explicó la castaña.

- En mi caso, lo dudo. A menos que llames famoso a un bisabuelo que tuve y se le dio por importar espíritus chinos, pasándolos como si fueran almohadas encantadas; y eso no era precisamente legal, se salvó de Azkabán porque también estaba algo loco; mi madre no lo menciona. Es lo más parecido a una celebridad que tenemos los Weasley. – Contó Ron, haciendo reír a los chicos.- ¿Pero como puede parecerte interesante? Creí que no te agradaba que se adorara a los magos sólo por su árbol genealógico.

- Es que este no es el caso, independientemente de dónde procedían hicieron cosas fabulosas y no dice que todos fueran sangre limpia, aún no lo terminó. –Contestó Hermione- Yo no soy prejuiciosa y además…

Mientras Ron, Hermione y Neville conversaban animadamente; Luna, que estaba sentada frente a Harry, dejó la revista sobre su regazo y acercándose al chico le dijo muy bajito, para que no se escuchara sobre las carcajadas del pelirrojo:

-¿Ha pasado algo malo, Harry? Estás muy callado.

- Tú tampoco has dicho mucho, Luna. En realidad, no has dicho nada. – le contestó algo a la defensiva el muchacho.

- Ya, pero yo siempre soy así, además esta edición es la más interesante del año. Estamos de aniversario y mi padre ha publicado un artículo sobre los snorbacks que vio en su última excursión; lástima que se le arruinó la cámara y no pudo tomarles una foto, pero hizo un muy buen dibujo.- le contó entusiasmada la chica.

Harry tan solo sacudió la cabeza y no le retrucó el comentario. De haber sido Hermione ya se imaginaba lo que le hubiera dicho. Pensar en ella hizo que instintivamente volteara la mirada en su dirección y se quedara silencioso nuevamente.

- Harry, si eso es lo que ocurre, ¿no sería más sencillo que simplemente hables con ella?- le sugirió la rubia con simpleza.

El muchacho le lanzó una mirada espantada, como si el mismo Voldemort se le hubiera aparecido, y empezó a hacerle señas para que guardara silencio. ¿Luna se había dado cuenta? Genial, estaba muerto. Si la persona más distraída de Hogwarts lo había notado, sólo le faltaba que el profesor Binns hiciera algún comentario al respecto en su primera clase.

- Tranquilo, Harry. Ella no sabe nada, no sé porque pero parece algo ida. – le dijo la chica aún más bajito para tranquilizarlo.

- Luna, luego hablamos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?- le indicó prácticamente con señas el niño que vivió.

Ella sólo asintió y volvió a tomar su revista para continuar leyendo; no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Hermione y otra a Harry sonriendo para si y asintiendo en son de aprobación.

Los otros tres seguían conversando, más bien digamos que Ron y Hermione discutían y el pobre Neville trataba de ser la voz de la razón. Esto le dio a Harry el momento de paz del que hacía tiempo no podía disfrutar para pensar tranquilamente.

De acuerdo, no tenía que entrar en pánico, seguro que sólo Luna lo había visto, pero era Luna, tal vez algo distraída, sin embargo él ya sabía que la chica podía notar cosas que la mayoría no y sospechaba que en eso de los sentimientos no se le pasaba una. Como fuera, ella no diría nada, era una amiga leal, ya había dado bastantes muestras de eso, así que en lo que a ella se refería sabía que no habría problemas.

El problema era él, o en todo caso lo que sentía o había empezado a sentir, no estaba muy seguro. Cómo le gustaría tener a su padre o a Sirius en momentos como este. Se sentía confundido y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

¿Cuándo se inició este lío? No tenía ni idea. Sólo sabía que en cuanto llegó a la Madriguera y empezó a pasar tiempo con los Weasley, especialmente con Ron y Ginny, si bien se divertía y mucho, una parte de él añoraba a su amiga. Mejor dicho, sentía que le faltaba esa parte. La parte que ocupaba Hermione dentro de él. Se había acostumbrado tanto a pasar casi todo el tiempo con ella y Ron, aún las vacaciones de uno u otro modo, ya sea con un problema de por medio, que siempre lo había dado por hecho. Por eso, cuando recibieron su nota, en la que decía que había decidido pasar esos meses con sus padres, sintió como si algo lo desgarrara por dentro, como si le hubieran quitado algo que necesitaba para estar completo.

Casi se da de golpes contra la ventana por pensar de ese modo, parecía una línea de esas ridículas novelas románticas que veía su tía por televisión y que él tenía que aguantar. Pero es que así era. ¿Eso sería amor? ¿Cómo diablos iba él a saberlo? No fue amor lo que sintió por Cho, de eso estaba seguro. Entonces cómo saber de qué se trataba. Eso no era precisamente su especialidad, le iba mejor con el quidditch, hasta esquivar a un grupo de mortífagos se le hacía más llevadero. No quería sentirse así, era ridículo. Pensó que en cuanto la viera de vuelta en el Callejón Diagon como quedaron, todas esas ideas se le irían de la cabeza y se daría cuenta de que sólo la extrañaba, un sentimiento muy común, le hubiera pasado lo mismo de haberse tratado de Ron.

Su esperanza se fue al diablo cuando la vio fuera de esa tienda y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abalanzársele encima y besarla hasta que le faltara el aire. No, definitivamente Ron no le inspiraba esos sentimientos.

De modo que se la había pasado actuando como un loco desde que se encontraron. Primero, la había saludado con una timidez que no era habitual en él cuando se trataba de ella. Luego, la había defendido de las bromas de Ron, cuando siempre dejaba que se las arreglaran entre ellos. No pudo resistir la tentación de abrazarla a medias con la excusa de guiarla a la heladería, como si ella no conociera el camino y para rematarla la había llamado linda, bueno, eso era cierto, pero en su caso era mejor que se lo guardara por ahora. Ron no era tonto, ya se había dado cuenta de las miradas suspicaces que le lanzaba cuando lo veía pensativo, sus burlas porque le agarró la mano por más que él se defendía diciendo que era su amiga y no tenía nada de malo porque él también lo hacía, y hasta había empezado a hacer comentarios respecto a lo bonita que se había puesto Hermione en sólo un par de meses y en como tendrían que espantarle a los pretendientes en la escuela. Claro, como si no supiera que lo que pretendía era jalarle la lengua.

Sin mencionar la casi escenita de celos que le armó sólo porque mencionó que había ido a un baile con su familia. Pero es que en cuanto escuchó la palabra baile, se le vino a la mente Krum y fue como si se le hubiera encendido una alarma en el cerebro. Tenía que saber con quien había ido exactamente y si conoció a alguien que le interesara. De lo último no pudo sacarle mucho porque le hacía una pregunta más y le lanzaba un hechizo para sellarle la boca, no le hubiera extrañado. Fue un poco patán, lo reconocía, pero sabía que fue por celos y ella ya lo había perdonado. Pasaron un día genial comprando las cosas que le hacían falta y casi había vuelto a la normalidad hasta que se despidieron y en vez de igualar el gesto de Ron de darle un fraternal abrazo, le extendió la mano. Otra vez tuvo que refrenarse de darse de cabezazos, esta vez contra el respaldar del asiento. La mano, ¿desde cuando le daba la mano? Por lo menos ella no le dio tanta importancia y si bien alzó una ceja extrañada, se fue muy tranquila rumbo a su casa, en tanto ellos regresaban a La Madriguera.

Y así estaban las cosas ahora, se encontraron en la estación, tomaron el tren y conversaban casi de manera normal hasta que llegaron Luna y Neville. Eso tenía que agradecerlo, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y así no llamaba tanto la atención que estuviera tan callado. Claro que no contaba con la percepción de Luna, pero eso no era grave, luego vería como conversar con ella, o tal vez se le olvidara, no le extrañaría, si, no pasaba nada. Sólo necesitaba calmarse, todo iba a estar bien. Quizás fueran ideas suyas, o como le bromeó Ron cuando se vieron cuando llegó a su casa, este año debía conseguirse novia. Sí, eso era. Técnicamente no había salido con ninguna chica, exceptuando a Cho, si a ella se le podía llamar una novia. Lo que tenía era curiosidad. En cuanto llegara a Hogwarts y tratara a algunas chicas, entonces tal vez alguna le interesara. Es que estaba acostumbrado a Hermione. Ignoró a la parte de su cerebro que le decía que en la estación y en el expreso ya había visto a varias y ninguna le inspiraba lo que su amiga, por muchas sonrisas y saludos coquetos que le habían lanzado en cuanto lo vieron.

- Bien, chicos - en cuanto escuchó la voz de la chica en la que se la había pasado pensando dio un salto del susto- ¿qué pasa, Harry? Sólo les quería decir que estamos por llegar a la estación y ustedes todavía no se han cambiado. Voy con Luna y Neville a su compartimiento para pasar luego por el vagón de los prefectos y ver al otro Premio Anual. Ustedes aprovechen para ponerse el uniforme. Nos vemos abajo, para tomar juntos el carruaje, no tarden.- terminó con voz autoritaria.

En cuanto la chica y los otros dos muchachos salieron, Harry y Ron se cambiaron tan rápido como podían, ya que el tren hacía el sonido de detenerse y no querían recibir un regaño de Hermione ni tomar los últimos carruajes porque se les había despertado el apetito, especialmente al pelirrojo, como era usual.

Los chicos bajaron, y en la plataforma pudieron ver a Hagrid guiando a los niños de primero que lo veían aterrados. El hombre les hizo un saludo que ellos respondieron con entusiasmo y se dieron la vuelta para buscar a Hermione, que en ese momento estaba parada al lado de un carruaje junto a Luna y Neville, aparentemente esperándolos.

- Vamos, rápido, he podido separar este. Ron, tu hermana se fue hace unos minutos con unos compañeros de curso, me pidió que te dijera que te verá en el comedor. Subamos ya- ordenó la chica.

- No me digas que tú también tienes hambre.- le dijo el pelirrojo algo incrédulo.

- Claro que no, ni que fuera tú. Es que como premio anual debo estar entre las primeras en llegar por si se me necesita- le contestó la chica subiendo al carruaje- Por cierto, Ernie Mcmillan es el otro y él ya se fue hace un buen rato.

- ¿Porqué no me extraña? Es tan estudioso como tú.- Le bromeó Ron, subiendo el último.

- No se trata sólo de eso. Hay otras cosas a considerar, como el compromiso y la dedicación y mucho más, ¿no es cierto, Harry? Harry, te estoy hablando. Empiezas a preocuparme, ¿qué te pasa? Andas muy distraído, ¿seguro que te sientes bien? –le preguntó ya algo inquieta.

- Todo está perfecto, Hermione, en serio. Sólo tengo hambre. ¿Mcmillan es el otro premio anual, decías? Supongo que está bien. Espero que sirvan la cena en cuanto lleguemos y la selección no se alargue mucho.- dijo el niño que vivió con falso entusiasmo mientras era examinado con preocupación por Hermione.

Luna, a su lado, empezó a tararear una canción que habría jurado era de amor, en tanto la asesinaba con la mirada y ella seguía leyendo su revista de lo más tranquila. Ya podían ver las verjas del castillo y en cuanto los carruajes se detuvieron, Harry bajó primero, aún pasando sobre Ron, que soltó un quejido por el pisotón que se llevó y caminó con paso decidido a la entrada ignorando las miradas de los demás, que sólo atinaron a seguirlo con un encogimiento de hombros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En un amplio salón, con altos ventanales del suelo al techo, cubiertos por pesados cortinajes y decorado con exquisito gusto, sentada sobre un sillón se encontraba una hermosa mujer. Tenía una apariencia magnífica. Si bien algunas canas adornaban su cabello, fuertemente sujeto en un elegante moño, podía verse en su rostro que en su tiempo debió de ser una mujer espectacular, con ese aire algo desdeñoso al mirar y la postura tan envarada.

Parecía algo pensativa y acariciaba distraída las costuras de su vestido de seda, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y la expresión de su rostro cambió totalmente. De inmediato sonrió con dulzura haciéndola parecer aún más bella. Se notaba que no era un gesto que tuviera con cualquiera. El hombre que entró se acercó elegantemente a ella y con una ligera inclinación, besó su mano diciendo:

- Buenas tardes, condesa, ¿cómo haces para estar cada día más bella?

- Ese, desde luego, es un secreto y una dama no revela con facilidad los suyos, ¿no te he enseñado eso?- dijo ella con cariño.

- Me has enseñado eso y mucho más, como bien sabes. Pero no me culpes por preguntar, eso te pasa por estar deslumbrante, condesa mía. ¿Voy a tener que suponer que has recibido alguna noticia que te tiene además tan pensativa? - le preguntó el hombre.

- Tan sólo la carta de un viejo amigo, nada más. Ninguna noticia especial. Es bueno mantener correspondencia con los seres queridos, ¿no crees? Y deja eso de condesa, sabes que me haces sentir vieja.-lo regañó la mujer con falsa severidad.

- Imposible, pero si hoy no estás de humor para eso, no se diga más. ¿Has comido ya, madre?- le dijo con cierto tono burlón.

- Sí, hijo querido, sabes perfectamente que he dejado la costumbre de esperarte. Nunca sé cuando vas a venir y no voy a cambiar mis horarios a tus caprichos.- dijo la dama con la misma sorna cariñosa que parecía la habitual en sus conversaciones.

- Haces bien, especialmente si consideras que prácticamente vivo fuera.- le contestó el hombre indiferente, en tanto se sentaba en una silla frente a su madre.

- Como si no lo hubiera notado. Y dime, cariño, ¿no tienes nada que contarme?- le preguntó, mientras hacía sonar una campanilla que estaba sobre una mesita al lado del sillón.

- Tengo muchas cosas que contar madre, pero sospecho que todas deben de parecerte absolutamente intrascendentes, así que mejor no te aburro.- le contestó el aludido.

En este momento, fueron interrumpidos por un viejo mayordomo que se acercó a ellos tras abrir la puerta, y con una profunda reverencia, saludó al hombre en la silla, que le contestó con una sonrisa amistosa, para luego dirigirse a la dama:

- ¿Me mandó llamar, Milady?

La mujer, en cuanto entró el mayordomo, cambió inmediatamente de semblante, adoptando esa actitud desdeñosa que reservaba para casi todo el mundo.

- Desde luego. Me imagino que mi hijo ya ha comido, pero tal vez desee una bebida. – le ordenó con tono soberbio.

- Madre, ¿hiciste venir a Hawkins para eso? Tan sólo tenías que preguntar.- dijo el hombre claramente disgustado, obteniendo sólo una mirada fastidiada como respuesta.

- Milord, es mi labor, por favor. Dígame, ¿desea que le sirva algo?- preguntó el mayordomo solícito e ignorando el enfrentamiento de madre e hijo.

- No en este momento, Hawkins, muchas gracias. Si necesito algo, yo mismo me lo serviré. Puedes retirarte, luego me acercaré a la cocina a tomar algunas galletas de Dottie. Supongo que habrá, saben que no puedo vivir sin ellas.- le bromeó el caballero con cariño.

- Por supuesto, milord, siempre están esperando por usted.- le contestó amablemente el mayordomo.

- Fantástico, déjanos ahora, por favor.-pidió el hombre.

Con una última inclinación de cabeza dirigida a quienes se encontraban en la habitación el anciano se retiró.

- Ya te he dicho que no me desautorices delante de la servidumbre- le increpó la dama en cuanto estuvieron solos.

- Y yo te he pedido desde que tengo memoria, que seas cortés con Hawkins. Ese hombre lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros, se merece mayor consideración. No puedo creer que necesite decirte algo así, madre. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan dura sólo porque es un empleado?- le dijo el hombre a su vez.

- Sabes perfectamente que no se trata de eso. Me tiene sin cuidado si es un empleado o un duque. El problema es otro y no me digas que no es un problema. Tal vez para ti no lo sea, esa es tu manera de ver las cosas y no me inmiscuyo. Respeta tú mis ideas. Ya hemos discutido hasta el cansancio esto y no vamos a empezar de nuevo.- fue la tajante respuesta de la dama.

El caballero pareció pensar en replicar esto último, pero al final debió decidir que era una batalla perdida, por lo que se puso de pie y acercándose a un mueble situado en una esquina del salón, se sirvió en una fina copa una bebida de las que allí había. No regresó a su asiento, sino que se recostó sobre el aparador y guardó silencio, mirando fijamente a su madre.

- Edmund, cariño, por favor, tenemos tan poco tiempo para conversar. Sabes que a mi manera respeto a la gente que se lo merece y definitivamente Hawkins entra en esa categoría, él me conoce y sé que después de tantos años, mi manera de tratarle es lo último que le importa, además tú lo compensas por ambos, con todo el cariño que le muestras, a él y a Dottie. Así que deja esa actitud ofendida ya y ven a sentarte al lado de tu pobre madre que te ha extrañado.- le pidió la mujer con la dulzura que aparentemente reservaba para su hijo y en tono de súplica que no podía ser ignorado.

El hombre suspiró audiblemente y con ademán de rendición, fue a sentarse de nuevo en su lugar, para decir con voz divertida:

- Madre, madre, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Pero en algo tienes razón. No tiene caso discutir esto. ¿Sabes que nuestros amigos te tienen espanto?- le dijo retomando su burla.

- ¡Amigos! ¿Qué amigos? Deberías agradecérmelo. Sospecho que te he espantado como tú dices a más de una mujer que venía con malas intenciones.- le contestó la condesa.

- Vaya afirmación la tuya, madre. En realidad, creo que el que generalmente tiene malas intenciones soy yo.- soltó una carcajada sincera el hombre

- ¡Edmund! No vuelvas a decir eso. Tú eres un hombre honesto, y no lo digo porque sea tu madre, es simplemente la verdad. Son ciertas amistades tuyas las que dejan mucho que desear. Como esa señorita Van Hanssen.- esto último lo dijo con obvio malestar.

- ¿Sara? Ah, si, claro. La vi hace poco, te envía sus saludos, por cierto. Debí decírtelo antes, pero se me olvidó. ¿Y se puede saber a que viene su nombre en nuestra conversación? Sé que no te agrada y ella también es consciente de ello, por eso no te visita.- le dijo Edmund con falsa pena a su madre, sabiendo lo mucho que eso le iba a molestar.

- Me gustaría que se atreviera. Aunque prefiero no verme en una situación tan desagradable, no de nuevo. Creo que ya le dejé en claro más de una vez lo mucho que me incomoda su presencia.- espetó la dama con un mohín disgustado.

- Ella piensa que la odias, pobre. Ya le he explicado que sólo sientes aversión por algunas personas, que no es nada personal, pero no me cree.-le dijo muy divertido aparentemente.

- En este caso en particular, si es personal. Anda detrás de ti desde que se conocen a pesar de que sabe que no te interesa. Créeme, esa mujer no es de fiar. No entiendo como puede ser nieta de Albert, un hombre tan decente.- se preguntó contrariada.

- Uno no elige a sus parientes y Sara no es tan mala. Sólo hay que saberla llevar, como a la mayoría del mundo. Y el buen Albert sólo te agrada porque lo consideras un igual, si Sara hubiera nacido distinta, no tendrías los mismos prejuicios. Pero a todo esto, ¿me vas a decir porque la has sacado a colación? Sé que no es tu tema favorito. – preguntó extrañado Edmund.

- Ni mucho menos. Lo que ocurre es que fui al despacho del señor Anderson, nada importante, debía ver unos papeles, hubiera preferido que él viniera, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando lo necesitaba, y como quería terminar ese asunto pronto, me acerqué hace unos días y me encontré allí a Charles Hoover, el tío de esta joven. Me comentó lo feliz que estaba porque ella había vuelto y cuanto lamentaba que no hubiera podido asistir al baile que dio en su honor. Como si realmente esperara que fuera.- terminó de hablar con cierto desdén.

- Creo que ya sé para donde vas, madre.- dijo el hombre, invitándola a continuar con un ademán.

- Por supuesto que lo sabes. El señor Hoover no cabía en si mismo de felicidad mientras me contaba lo animada que había estado su sobrina teniéndote de acompañante. Cuánto se había divertido y lo atento que habías sido, haciéndola sentir en casa. Creí que en cualquier momento me iba a preguntar cuando íbamos a pedir su mano.- a este punto la condesa parecía a punto de explotar de indignación.

- El día que decida casarme, madre, serás la primera, bueno, la segunda persona en saberlo y si bien agradeceré tu bendición puedes estar segura de que no será un requisito para asegurar mi felicidad. – Le contestó el hijo con indiferencia.- Pero si te sirve de consuelo momentáneo, puedes estar completamente segura de que Sara no está en mi lista de candidatas, ni lo estará nunca. Es hermosa, pero vacía. Me aburriría en un mes.- culminó su explicación sin ser su tono ofensivo, sino como si dijera algo muy obvio.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero no es precisamente de ella de quien te quería hablar. No levantes la ceja de ese modo, me recuerdas a tu padre. Quizás quería que me lo confirmaras, contigo nunca se sabe. Pero la verdad es que fue otra cosa que el señor Hoover dijo lo que despertó mi curiosidad- confesó la dama.

- ¿Y qué fue eso? Ve al grano de una vez, no es tu costumbre darle tantas vueltas a un tema.- para esto, Edmund ya miraba a su madre con abierta suspicacia, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que estaba a punto de develar lo que en realidad llevaba un buen rato deseando decir.

- Bueno, me comentó también que antes de que te encontraras con su sobrina, habías tenido la tremenda generosidad, o así lo considera él, de entretener a cierta jovencita, hija de unos amigos suyos, creo, que aparentemente se encontraba sola. Por supuesto, yo que soy tu madre, sé perfectamente que tu amabilidad no da para tanto.- le indicó con mordacidad.

- Vaya, no sabía que tenías ese concepto de mi. Para que sepas, me considero un caballero y no puedo dejar a una dama sola – Edmund había tomado una postura más erguida en su silla tan pronto como se dio cuenta de a donde iban los pensamientos de su madre. No le gustaba el giro que estaban tomando las cosas y era mejor mantener la actitud burlona tanto como pudiera.

- Desde luego que eres un caballero, hijo, así te eduqué. Pero siempre has dejado en claro que cuando algo o alguien no te interesan te alejas, sin importar la impresión que des. Y el señor Hoover me contó que pasaste mucho tiempo con esta chica. Como dije, debiste de encontrarla realmente fascinante para malgastar tanto de tu precioso tiempo con ella, cuando podías simplemente escoltarla con sus padres, eso hubiera sido lo normal en otra ocasión. Te he visto hacerlo antes. Y deja ya esa expresión de burla, sabes que estoy hablando seriamente.- le ordenó dejando de lado su dulzura habitual para con él.

- No me burlo, madre, pero no entiendo tu interés y ni mi tiempo es precioso, ni lo malgasté con ella. Era una joven encantadora con la que pude platicar de temas muy interesantes, lo que como bien sabes, es poco común. En realidad, soy yo quien le está agradecido.- terminó Edmund, dejando de lado las bromas para ponerse serio.

- No creas que te estoy fiscalizando, sólo me gustaría saber quien es ella. Hace mucho que no sé de alguien que llame tanto tu atención y creí que podrías hablarme al respecto, eso es todo; no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva.- trató la dama de apaciguarlo.

- No es así. Sabes que me importa mucho mi privacidad, y detesto estar en boca de la gente. Hoover no tenía porqué contarte nada, ni de Sara ni mucho menos de Hermione.- cuando dijo el nombre casi se patea a sí mismo.¿Cómo lograba su madre sacarlo siempre de quicio hasta obtener lo que quería? A nadie más le hubiera dado esa información.

- ¿Hermione? Qué curioso nombre. Muy poco común. ¿Y su apellido cuál es?- preguntó con falsa indiferencia.

- Buen intento, madre. Deja ese tema ya. No vas a lograr sacarme nada más. Aprende a perder.- le dijo en tanto se levantaba. Dejó su copa sobre el mueble y se acercó a su madre haciendo ademán de levantar su mano, pero ella la retiró con rapidez.

- Ni se te ocurra, no puedes irte cuando no me has contado nada. Apenas tocamos el tema que realmente nos interesa. ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? Voy a terminar pensando que esa joven significa más para ti de lo que pensaba en un principio.- eso sonó casi como una amenaza.

Edmund endureció el gesto, tomó nuevamente la mano de su madre, esta vez con firmeza para que no la retirara e inclinándose para besarla, le dijo:

- Mantente fuera de esto, madre, te lo pido por favor. Todo tiene un límite y tú estás muy cerca de cruzarlo. – dicho esto besó su mano y se dio la vuelta para partir, cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente por la condesa.

- Sé hasta donde puedo ir, Edmund, y recuerda que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Sabes que bastante angustia paso sabiendo todo en lo que te estás involucrando. Te pedí, te rogué que te mantuvieras al margen y no me escuchaste. Pero he decidido respetar tus decisiones. No puedes pretender alejarme así de tu vida.- casi le suplicó ella.

- Sólo quiero que estés segura. Y te recuerdo que me involucré en esto porque tú me inculcaste siempre hacer lo correcto y es lo que hago ahora. Me estoy adentrando en un mundo al que me enseñaste a respetar, un mundo por el que siempre me has dicho debo de sentirme orgulloso. Si no lo hice antes, fue por mi padre. Ya no puedo seguir dándole la espalda. Pensé que tú más que nadie lo entendería.- le dijo Edmund casi con desesperación.

- Sí, yo más que nadie, y estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo, pero sólo quiero que tengas cuidado y que no me dejes de lado. Antes no me hubieras ocultado si te interesaba alguna joven, sin importar lo que yo pensara.-le increpó la condesa algo resentida.

- Es algo más complicado que eso madre, últimamente todo parece ser más complicado- suspiró el hombre.- Si es tan importante para ti, tal vez me interese más de lo que debería, aún no estoy seguro. Y te diré otra cosa, sé que te importa aunque a mi me tenga sin cuidado. Pertenece a nuestro mundo.- lo último lo dijo con la sonrisa burlona que compartía con su madre.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Pero qué hacía en esa fiesta, entonces? Edmund, no me dejes con la duda- casi gritó al ver que su hijo se dirigía a la puerta y la abría con decisión.

- Reconoce que me has sacado más información de la que esperabas, condesa. Me alegró verte, siempre es así, pero debo irme. No te preocupes si desaparezco un tiempo, estaré en contacto. Richards está a cargo de todo, ya hable con él. Sabes que es de confianza.- empezó a salir por la puerta y lo detuvo la voz de su madre.

- ¿A dónde irás y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó con la voz cortada.

- No te preocupes, a donde vaya estaré bien, soy un digno hijo tuyo. Y entre otras cosas, tengo que cumplir una promesa, espero hacerlo pronto. Nos veremos, madre, despídeme de Hawkins y Dottie. Diles que me guarden esas galletas. Cuídate. – y diciendo esto último cerró la puerta tras de si, para dirigirse con elegancia a la salida.

*********************************

**Nota de la autora: Antes que nada, gracias a Ludmy (tus ánimos me vinieron en buen momento) y a Orquídea Negra (tomo nota de tus consejos, gracias, espero haber mejorado). Si alguien más lee, pero no deja mensaje, gracias igual, que hayan llegado hasta aquí ya es un halago.**

**Creo que ya se va viendo que pasa con Harry y porqué daba la impresión de andar tan retraído, veamos que hace frente a ciertas situaciones que se le van a presentar. En cuanto a Edmund, era necesario ver lo importante que es su madre para él y cuanto influye en sus decisiones, pero dejando en claro que la última palabra siempre la tiene él. Respecto a la promesa, espero que ustedes también la recuerden. Bueno, nos leemos pronto, un beso a todo el mundo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling. Honestamente, dudo que alguien pudiera confundirnos. Nuestras diferencias empiezan con la cuenta corriente. Ya que aclaramos eso, adelante.**

Tan pronto como terminó la selección y el banquete, los estudiantes se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Sólo una muchacha de cabellos castaños permanecía en la Sala Común de Gryffindor aparentemente leyendo el libro que acababa de adquirir ya que no podía conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, tampoco podía concentrarse en su lectura, ya que la imagen de cierto hombre de cabello oscuro y mirada profunda inundaba sus pensamientos. ¿En dónde estaría ahora? Era un domingo por la noche. Tal vez en una fiesta…no lo creía, él le dijo que no era muy sociable y se notaba. Puede que hubiera salido a cenar. Con ella. Otro rostro, esta vez el de una mujer de bellas facciones y brillante cabello rubio volvió como un recuerdo nada agradable.

- "Horrible mujer", no pudo evitar mascullar para si Hermione.

Si bien ella no era de hacer juicios apresurados o condenar a alguien porque no le dio una buena primera impresión, en el caso de la "señorita Van Hanssen" no encontraba otro calificativo.

Se había portado tan descortés con ella y logró que se sintiera fatal. Cuando pensaba en lo feliz que estaba por su conversación con Edmund, lo mucho que simpatizaban y la manera en que él la había hecho sentir tan especial, echando por tierra todos y cada uno de sus complejos; entonces tuvo que aparecer ella, tan imponente, elegante y con sus ademanes perfectos y voz cantarina. Lo único que logró fue regresarla a tierra de un sopetón. Se sentía en el cielo y ella la había hecho aterrizar de manera muy dolorosa.

Volvió a sentirse la chica poco atractiva y aburrida que llegó a la fiesta mirando el piso.

Si por lo menos Edmund hubiera hecho algo para evitar que se sintiera así, si hubiera mandado a volar a la tal Sara, diciéndole que estaba acompañado. Pero no, al contrario, prácticamente la apoyó cuando ella malévolamente le sugirió que "la niña debería regresar con sus padres porque ya era muy tarde". Hervía de rabia cuando se acordaba. Y ni siquiera fue capaz de retirar esa horrible y posesiva mano de uñas largas de su brazo; después de todo ¿porqué iba a hacerlo? Se le veía muy cómodo. Cuando salió del salón con sus padres, no pudo evitar dar una discreta mirada hacia ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y notó la espléndida pareja que formaban.

Hermione suspiró y pestañeó para evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Después de todo, ¿porqué rayos iba a llorar por alguien a quien apenas conocía?

Ella no era ninguna sentimental. Tal vez se dejo deslumbrar de modo absurdo por las atenciones de un hombre tan atractivo. Era lógico, no estaba acostumbrada, a cualquiera en su lugar le podía pasar. Y por eso fue también que le afectó que él no saliera en su defensa como si fuera su responsabilidad. Edmund sólo intentaba ser amable, nada más. Estaba aburrido y por eso pasó parte de su tiempo con ella. Debió ser divertido escucharle recitar todos sus defectos. Era natural que en cuanto llegó alguien mil veces más interesante y con la que además tenía algún tipo de relación, no pudiera esperar para librarse de ella.

Ese ridículo comentario de que se verían pronto nuevamente, no fue más que un mero formulismo, una despedida educada. Absolutamente nada más. En estos momentos él ya debía haber olvidado que conoció a una chica llamada Hermione Granger, y ella debía hacer exactamente lo mismo. Ya había pasado las últimas semanas dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, andando por su casa como alma en pena sin poderle dar una explicación razonable a sus padre por esa conducta.

Pues bien, eso se acabó. Ahora estaba en Hogwarts. Este era el año más importante de todos y tenía más responsabilidades que nunca. Era momento de dejar esas ideas atrás y ver al futuro, ella no era ninguna chiquilla tonta sufriendo un enamoramiento de verano. Además, no se trataba sólo de ella. Tendría que apoyar también a Harry y a Ron este año para que sacaran buenos resultados en los exámenes y pudieran tener las notas necesarias para entrar a la Academia de Aurores. Y por muy distraída que anduviera, no se le había pasado lo extraño que se estaba comportando Harry desde que se habían visto de nuevo. Algo le ocurría, debía de tener algún problema o preocupación. Iban a tener una charla muy pronto, ella era su amiga y siempre lo había apoyado, ni en sueños lo dejaría ahora.

Sí, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y nada de tiempo para andar soñando. Mañana empezaban las clases y mejor enfrentar todo con la mente despejada. Con este último pensamiento, cerró su libro con firmeza, lo puso debajo del brazo y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia su habitación para dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En tanto, en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, Harry suspiraba audiblemente, mientras daba vueltas sobre la cama. No cayó en la cuenta de que era observado por tres pares de ojos que lo miraban con distintas emociones. Dos eran definitivamente exasperadas y la otra algo compasiva. En la cama de al lado, como siempre Ron dormía a pierna suelta en tanto balbuceaba y daba sonoros ronquidos.

Harry estaba a la mitad de un suspiro y a punto de dar una nueva vuelta, cuando fue bruscamente interrumpido por una voz algo irritada pero también divertida.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes respirar o algo así?- le preguntó Dean Thomas.

-Sí, parece como si te faltara el aire.-coreó su amigo Seamus Finnigan.

- Vamos, chicos, no lo molesten. Tal vez se siente mal. ¿Tienes algún problema, Harry?- inquirió el siempre atento Neville.

- No pasa nada. El aire que tengo es suficiente, gracias. Y no estoy enfermo, pierde cuidado, Neville. ¿Porqué no están durmiendo?- preguntó a su vez el muchacho algo incómodo.

- Yo encantado, pero tanto suspiro tuyo nos está taladrando el cerebro- le respondió Seamus ante el asentimiento de Dean.

- No son suspiros, y si lo fueran ¿cuál es el problema?- les preguntó Harry extrañado.-No me vengan con que eso no los deja dormir, ¿o sí, Neville?- se volteó ya alarmado.

- Bueno, no es que molestes o algo así- se apresuró a contestar el aludido- pero si resulta algo, este… raro. Tú no acostumbras andar suspirando así. Eso es todo.

- ¿Y sin poder dormir después de semejante banquete? No, Harry, no parece cosa tuya.- Añadió Seamus.

- Como sea, no me pasa nada. Y no pretendía molestarlos, pero díganme ¿como es posible que armen tanto lío por eso y no digan nada del escándalo de Ron cada noche?- increpó sentándose en la cama y señalando al pelirrojo con una ademán de la cabeza.

- Vamos, Harry. Con este son ya siete años que compartimos dormitorio. Uno se acostumbra a todo, hasta a semejante concierto. La verdad es que si no armara tanto ruido, allí si que nos quedamos sin dormir preocupados de que se haya muerto.- Dijo Dean, en tanto se sentaba también en la cama y se apoyaba en uno de los pilares para dirigir su mirada al muchacho dormido, que aparentemente ni se enteraba de la conversación que tenía lugar a su alrededor.

- Cierto. Y además si lo piensas hasta resulta divertido. Con lo que se le da por hablar en sueños. Un ronquido y un balbuceo, un ronquido y un balbuceo. El año pasado nos tenía locos con Lavander, aunque nos enteramos de cosas bastante interesantes, la verdad. Me pregunto quien será este año.- Se sumó Seamus incorporándose también.

- Creo que no tardaremos en enterarnos, ya sabes como es. Pero no nos desviemos del tema de fondo, Seamus. Me gustaría saber el nombre de la chica que le quita el sueño al Gran Harry Potter.- insistió Dean sin malicia, pero si con mucha curiosidad.

- No se trata de ninguna chica. Es sólo que no podía dormir, disculpen si los molesté, no fue mi intención. Prometo no hacer más ruido. Vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día, no quiero ni pensar en todos los deberes con los que nos van a bombardear los profesores con lo de los éxtasis - Dijo el muchacho con falso desánimo intentando desviar la conversación.

- Claro. Es la angustia de las clases la que no te deja dormir. Y yo tengo pensado declarármele este año a Myrtle la llorona. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella desde tercero- le dijo Seamus con sarcasmo y poniendo los ojos en blanco; desatando las carcajadas de sus compañeros, aún las de Neville, que en cuanto vio la cara de Harry fingió una súbita tos para esconder la risa.

Harry estaba a punto de contestarle con muy mala cara, cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Ron a voz en cuello, haciendo que los cuatro chicos saltaran sobre sus camas y se pusieran a mirarlo espantados.

Ron se despertó con su propio grito y mirando a todos lados como si esperara un ataque. Luego soltó un hondo suspiro en cuanto se dio cuenta de en donde estaba y con quienes.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué están todos despiertos?- preguntó somnoliento viendo la cara horrorizada de Neville.

- ¿Y todavía preguntas? No puedo creer que no hayas despertado a toda la torre, Ron. Qué bárbaro. Vaya con ese grito, parecía de película de terror.- dijo Dean, aún agarrándose el pecho por el susto.

-¿Película de qué? ¿También hay de esas? Yo sólo he visto un par cuando fui a visitarte, no me mostraste ninguna de terror, Dean- le reclamó Seamus, volviendo a la calma.

- Será para la próxima, amigo. ¿Se puede saber con qué soñabas, Ron?- le preguntó el chico Thomas.

- Nada importante. Eso creo. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, nunca puedo recordar mis sueños. Mejor, para qué acordarse de las pesadillas- le contestó el muchacho despreocupado.

- Tal vez soñaste que te estaban atacando-sugirió Neville vacilante.

- A lo mejor, no sé.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

Para esto, Harry soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio, pues con la interrupción de Ron, los demás parecieron olvidar el interrogatorio al que lo sometían; sin embargo, no contaba con lo curiosos que podían llegar a ser sus compañeros; ni con las magistrales metidas de pata de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y dicen que se despertaron por el grito que pegué? Parecía como que ya llevaban un buen rato levantados.- Les dijo señalando como estaban sentados sobre las camas y sin atisbo de sueño en las caras.

Harry dio un gruñido de malestar y miró con rabia a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- se extrañó.

- Tienes razón, en realidad. Gracias, Ron, casi lo olvidamos. ¿Nos vas a dar el nombre o tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos? – le dijo Seamus alzando la ceja en dirección a Harry.

-¿El nombre de quién?- preguntó Ron, totalmente confundido.

- De nadie -contestó Harry de mal humor.

- No creo que así se llame. Que padres le pondrían ese nombre a una chica.- se divertía Dean a lo grande, mientras Neville sacudía la cabeza con resignación.

- ¿Qué chica? ¿De qué están hablando? Si iban a conversar de algo interesante me hubieran despertado.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilo, Ron. Aún no hemos llegado a ningún lado. Harry es un hueso duro de roer. Sólo le preguntábamos el nombre de la chica de la que está enamorado, aunque seguro tú ya lo sabes.- le tranquilizó Seamus.

- No, no lo sé. ¿Estás enamorado? ¿Porqué no me lo contaste?- le increpó ofendido el muchacho a su amigo.

- Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie. Ya se los dije y no entienden. Sólo me están molestando porque no podía dormir y según ellos hacía mucho ruido.-le contestó Harry fastidiado.

- Ah, ya. ¿Todo esto es por el asunto de los suspiros?- preguntó el pelirrojo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry lo miró espantado, en tanto los otros chicos les dirigían una mirada muy interesada.

-¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! Entonces esto ya venía de antes.- dijo Dean con voz triunfante.

- ¡Oye, no me mires así! Te has pasado las vacaciones suspirando despierto y en sueños también. Sólo que no te había dicho nada para no incomodarte. Tú nunca te has quejado de mis ronquidos.- se defendió Ron, ofreciendo una mirada que pretendía ser amable a su mejor amigo pero que no fue recompensada.

-Vamos, Harry. Nos enteraremos igual. Tal vez y hasta podamos ayudarte.- se ofreció Seamus con amabilidad.

- ¿Ayudarme en qué? – preguntó desconfiado el niño que vivió.

- Bien, no te ofendas, pero aunque seas el héroe del mundo mágico y todo eso…no me pongas esa cara, yo no lo inventé y después de todo si lo eres. A lo que me refería es a que las chicas no son precisamente tu punto fuerte. – lo apaciguó el irlandés.

- ¿Y el tuyo si?- saltó algo ofendido Harry.

- Comparado contigo, sí. De lejos. – Le contestó ignorando olímpicamente la expresión ultrajada de su amigo.- Que yo sepa sólo has salido con Chang y por lo que oímos, no fue lo que se dice una gran experiencia. Aunque de seguro no fue culpa tuya, en quinto esa chica actuaba como una verdadera loca.- se apresuró a añadir.

A Harry, como el chico bueno y decente que era, le hubiera gustado rebatir eso, pero en honor a la verdad, no se le ocurría como, de modo que prefirió ignorarlo.

- Seamus tiene razón, Harry, si te gusta una chica eso no es motivo de vergüenza. En realidad he estado por preguntártelo varias veces en las vacaciones pero en casa hay siempre tanta gente que no encontraba el momento. Y podríamos ayudarte entre todos. No olvides que somos tus amigos, aunque a veces algunos lo disimulan muy bien.- le dijo señalando con la cabeza a Dean y Seamus, que sólo se encogieron de hombros.

- Miren, si y es sólo una suposición, me gustara una chica, lo último que quiero es que se entere todo Hogwarts antes que ella.- les indicó Harry.

- Pero no se lo diríamos a nadie, si tú no quieres y mucho menos antes de que hables con ella. ¿Qué clase de amigos crees que somos?- le preguntó algo dolido Neville.

- Disculpa, Neville, no lo dije por ofender, pero es algo muy privado y prefiero manejarlo yo solo. Además yo no les he dicho que tengan razón.- culminó el moreno.

- No hace falta, y si en todo caso tienes alguna duda, ¿Por qué no nos preguntas a nosotros? Con gusto te ayudaríamos- le sugirió Dean intentando parecer muy diplomático.

Harry clavó su mirada en cada uno de ellos, evaluando su sinceridad. Sabía que ninguno de ellos era malo y que le tenían verdadero afecto. Salvo uno que otro altercado con Seamus en quinto por las mentiras del Profeta respecto a la vuelta de Voldemort, con todos siempre se había llevaba muy bien. Ron era su mejor amigo, Neville el chico más bueno y leal que conocía y los otros dos podían ser algo bromistas y pesados pero en esencia eran muy correctos. Pero en verdad esto era muy personal y no sabía si confiar en ellos.

Por otra parte, recordó que en el tren se lamentaba por no tener a su padre o a Sirius para hablar de este asunto. Bueno, ahora tenía a cuatro oyentes que se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo y además tal vez pudieran iluminar todas las dudas que tenía, para no actuar precipitado como tenía en mente, o peor aún, no hacer absolutamente nada como era más posible que sucediera.

- De acuerdo, pero como salga una palabra de aquí, por mucho afecto que les tenga, no volverán a poder acercarse a una chica sin espantarlas con sus caras por lo que les resta de vida, ¿está claro?- preguntó amenazante.

Los chicos lo miraron, primero sonriendo por lo que suponían una broma, pero al ver la seriedad de su cara, asintieron tragando grueso y mirándose nerviosos, a la vez que se preguntaban en qué se estaban metiendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, este descansaba con la cabeza recostada sobre el respaldar de la silla y las manos unidas sobre su escritorio, cuando fue interrumpido por unos suaves toques en su puerta.

- Adelante.- Se limitó a decir.

Hagrid entró a la habitación, seguido por un hombre cubierto con una larga capa y la capucha puesta que le ocultaba el rostro, pero aún esto no impedía percibir sus elegantes y enérgicos movimientos.

Ambos se quedaron de pie frente al escritorio en tanto el director se acomodaba sobre su silla y los contemplaba con una amable sonrisa de bienvenida. Los dos visitantes parecían esperar que él hablara primero.

- Me alegra que nuestro buen amigo te haya podido encontrar, Hagrid. Estaba algo preocupado de que tendría que ir a Hogsmeade a buscarlo, y no se me ocurría en donde. No te imagino en el Cabeza de Cerdo, muchacho. – dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

El hombre sólo sacudió la cabeza, y dio la impresión de que también soltó una sonrisita sarcástica pero no hizo ningún comentario.

- Estaba en las afueras de Hogwarts, señor. Cerca de la entrada. Salía a hacer una ronda cuando me lo encontré. Me dio un buen susto, con la ropa que trae, pero me habló antes de que le echara encima a Fang, menos mal. Disculpas por eso, por cierto. Y bueno, me dijo que debía hablar con usted, y lo traje para acá.-Terminó su explicación Hagrid, en tanto miraba al hombre con algo de desconfianza y parecía dudar en retirarse o quedarse acompañando al profesor.

- Muchas gracias por eso, Hagrid, me ahorraste una búsqueda. Y como este señor seguro no te lo ha dicho, te diré que es un muy buen querido amigo y su entrada a Hogwarts debe estar siempre permitida, aún cuando no pueda dar muchas explicaciones, como en este caso. Así que no te preocupes. Y ahora ve tranquilo, por favor, nosotros debemos conversar en privado y tú debes afinar detalles de tus clases de mañana, sin duda. Gracias de nuevo, Hagrid.- le dijo el director, haciendo el ademán de que se retirara al tiempo que le sonreía para que no se preocupara. Vaya que el guardián se tomaba en serio su trabajo.

- Claro, profesor, buenas noches. - Dijo el semigigante más tranquilo, y dirigiéndose al hombre a su lado asintió en señal de despedida, para luego cruzar la puerta y cerrarla con toda la suavidad que podía.

Los dos hombres se quedaron solos y en silencio, esperando que los pasos de Hagrid descendiendo la escalera se perdieran, para empezar a hablar.

- Antes que nada, toma asiento, debes de estar exhausto luego del largo viaje.- le invitó el profesor Dumbledore.

El hombre así lo hizo, al tiempo que se retiraba la capucha de la cabeza y daba un suspiro de alivio.

- No tanto como cabría esperar, pero si es verdad que no me vendría mal un descanso. Y la capucha no ayuda, me fastidia tener que cubrirme la cara como un vulgar mortífago.-dijo el hombre con evidente malestar en la voz.

- Bueno, sabes que tampoco es necesario que lo hagas todo el tiempo. En realidad no es necesario para nada. Muy poca gente te conoce y podrías pasar desapercibido sin problemas.- le dijo para reconfortarlo, aunque pensando para sí que resultaría muy difícil para ese hombre ser inadvertido.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Me conocen algunas personas en el mundo de los magos, o a mi madre, en todo caso. Estuve en Londres, en el Callejón Diagon hace cosa de un mes y no tiene idea de cuantos se me acercaron para preguntarme por ella. Ni siquiera se les ocurrió suponer que tal vez no la conocía. Lo dieron por hecho.-se quejó.

- Es que te le pareces bastante. No sólo en la apariencia sino también en las maneras. Ella también tenía siempre esa actitud tan soberbia y altiva. Vista desde el lado positivo, claro. No tiene nada de malo. Es una marca de familia, me parece. Con tu abuelo era lo mismo.- se apresuró a añadir el anciano al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre.

- Como sea. Supongo que tan sólo debo ser discreto. Salir y entrar de un mundo a otro es cosa de cuidado. Debo moverme en ambos con mucho sigilo. Ya vio a Hagrid, me miraba como si fuera un asesino de masas o algo así- le explicó el visitante.

- Lo sé y no sabes cuanto lo lamento. Lo último que hubiera querido es poner al hijo de Elizabeth en peligro. – suspiró Dumbledore con pesar.

- No se equivoque, no me estaba quejando. Soy consciente de que todos tenemos responsabilidades que asumir y esta es la mía. Además, no crea que es tan malo. A veces hasta puede resultar muy divertido. Puedo explorar cosas a las que no me acercaba antes por los motivos que usted ya conoce. – Le confió el hombre para tranquilizarlo.

- Cierto, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado que vinieras a Hogwarts a estudiar como te correspondía, pero eso era al fin y al cabo decisión de tus padres y ellos tenían muy en claro en qué entorno deseaban educarte.- comentó el profesor.

- Y no me arrepiento. Se puede decir que he tenido lo mejor de ambos mundos, tanto como se podía, claro. Mi madre se ocupó de eso. Si no hubiera sido así, no podría encargarme de estas cosas.- señaló el otro.

- Estaba enterado de eso, claro. Fue Elizabeth la que se acercó a mi para que la orientara en todo lo que sería tu educación, digamos, complementaria. A tu padre no le hizo mucha gracia en un primer momento, pero luego lo aceptó sin problemas, siempre y cuando fuera muy discreta. A mi me miraba con espanto al principio, pero no le podía negar nada a su esposa y acabamos llevándonos bastante bien.- rememoró el director sonriendo por alguna remembranza.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Tanto como recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Aún era muy pequeño y mi madre no me había explicado las cosas muy claro, de modo que cuando me crucé con usted en los pasillos de la casa, pensé que había pillado al hombre que mis padres contrataron para animar mi próximo cumpleaños.- contó el hombre soltando una alegre carcajada que cambió el que hasta entonces había sido un adusto semblante, convirtiéndolo en la cara jovial y encantadora que mostraba a la gente que apreciaba.

- Lamento decir que me ha pasado con bastante frecuencia. Tal vez Minerva tenga razón y debería usar túnicas más discretas.- contestó el director uniéndose a las risas.- Recuerdos, recuerdos, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin ellos?

- Nada, supongo. Nunca le agradecí apropiadamente por todo lo que hizo usted por mi, profesor. – le dijo el hombre poniéndose serio de repente.

- No fue nada. Primero lo hice como un favor para una buena amiga, es verdad. Pero luego, en cuanto te conocí y vi la materia prima con la que podría trabajar, no pude menos que entusiasmarme. Fuiste un alumno sobresaliente, aunque no te pude dedicar el tiempo que me hubiera gustado.- comentó Dumbledore.

- Hizo mucho, profesor. No importa lo que diga mi madre. Sin su guía, no hubiera sido lo mismo y es por eso también por lo que me tiene hoy aquí. Usted me inculcó lo importante que es no renunciar a nuestras raíces y pelear por ellas si era necesario. Me avergüenza haber permanecido al margen cuando más se necesitaba de todos.- confesó su interlocutor.

- No pienses así, muchacho, has tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles en tu vida. Tú dices que has gozado de lo mejor de ambos mundos, pero también es cierto que siempre has estado dividido entre ellos. ¿Qué podías hacer? No podías ignorar a tu padre y lo mucho que te necesitaba, no sólo él sino también tu madre. Además, jamás dejaste de preocuparte por lo que ocurría entre los magos y sé que habrías sido de los primeros en la fila de no haber sido por tus responsabilidades. De modo que no te recrimines a ti mismo.- Le dijo el director con afecto.

- Gracias. Y me sentí muy orgulloso de todo lo que ustedes lograron. Derrotar a ese monstruo y seguir luchando por restaurar la paz.- le sonrió agradecido.

- Cosa que como bien sabes, aún estamos algo lejos de alcanzar. Con tantos seguidores, es algo inocente de parte de algunas personas pensar que todo ya acabó. – suspiró el anciano.

- Pero usted ha sido muy cuidadoso respecto a con quienes comparte esas ideas. El chico Potter y muchos de lo que lucharon entonces permanecen ignorantes de esto.- le recordó el hombre con cierta reprobación.

- Si estuvieras en mi lugar, habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo. Ellos ya han pasado por mucho más de lo que debían, tienen derecho a vivir su juventud de una manera tan normal como puedan.- se defendió el director, algo mortificado por lo que pensaba era una recriminación.

- No me refería a eso exactamente. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que ellos hicieron más que cualquiera por el mundo mágico. Lo que yo quería decir es que tal vez y fuera una buena idea que estén avisados de que el peligro aún no ha pasado del todo. Así estarán atentos y no bajarán la guardia, como probablemente estén haciendo ahora.- explicó el aludido.

- Para eso estaremos nosotros, para protegerlos. Y si las cosas se ponen graves, como sabes que aún no ha pasado y tal vez no ocurra, entonces reconsideraré conversar con ellos e informarles. Mientras tanto, prefiero que estén tranquilos. Tenemos los ojos puestos en ellos y Hogwarts es seguro. Fuera también hemos tomado precauciones. ¿Recuerdas el encargo que te di?- le preguntó.

- ¿Cuál de todos?- le contestó el otro volviendo a sonreír.

- El de ir a cierto baile para vigilar a la señorita Granger. Me dijiste que todo salió bien y hasta trabaste amistad con ella.- le recordó.

- Ah, eso. Sí, todo salió bien y la traté un poco, aunque no recuerdo haber mencionado nada acerca de "trabar amistad" como usted dice. – contestó Edmund un poco a la defensiva.

- Es un decir. Ya te había hablado de ella y me da la impresión de que tienen mucho en común, por eso sabía que se llevarían bien; a eso me refería.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- Pues así fue, resultó siendo tan extraordinaria como me había contado. Fue un gusto conocerla, aunque dudo que ella ahora piense lo mismo de mí. Y antes de que pregunte, no se preocupe, fui tan muggle como era necesario para que no desconfiara. Es una chica muy lista.- le contó Edmund, esperando zanjar el tema.

- Lo es. Pero, dime, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo entre ustedes? – preguntó curioso el director.

- En lo absoluto, Albus, no se preocupe por eso. Creo que ya le di el informe respectivo en su momento. Tenemos otros temas que tratar. Fue por ellos por los que vine hasta aquí, ¿le parece si nos encargamos de eso?- propuso Edmund.

- De acuerdo. Supongo que por ahora podemos dejar a la señorita Granger de lado.- le contestó el profesor como diciéndolo que retomarían la conversación en otro momento.- ¿Y qué ha pasado con Tibes en Irlanda? ¿Te contó exactamente qué fue lo que vio?

- Sí, aquí traigo unas notas- le contestó sacando unos pergaminos del bolsillo- Y deje de sonreír así. Este es un tema serio.

- Pero si no estoy sonriendo, mi muchacho, qué cosas te imaginas. Mientras me cuentas, cómete un caramelo de limón.

Edmund sólo sacudió la cabeza, se estiró para tomar un caramelo que le ofrecía el profesor y con su voz seria y profunda empezó a hablar.

**N.A. Espero que esto haya aclarado algunas cosas. Así va a resultar más sencillo comprender lo que va a ir pasando. Gracias nuevamente por leer y juro por mi bufanda de Gryffindor que no me molestaré si me envían un mensaje. Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling. Honestamente, dudo que alguien pudiera confundirnos. Esperen un minuto, Edmund sí es mío. Bueno, sólo recordé eso, no quise sonar posesiva. Mejor seguimos.**

Pasaron algunos días relativamente tranquilos en Hogwarts, después de todos los acontecimientos del primero, de los que desde luego no todos estaban enterados.

Durante la clase de Transformaciones, Dean trataba por todos los medios llamar la atención de Harry. Él, que estaba sentado en un pupitre con Hermione y lo tenía en el de al lado con Ron, intentaba no hacerle caso. Pero esto resultaba realmente difícil cuando el chico casi saltaba sobre su asiento, levantaba las manos como si estuviera en un estadio, y lo peor de todo, hacía cinco minutos se había atrevido a silbarle para que volteara. Harry pensó que a McGonagall iba a darle un ataque.

Lo castigó con una noche de detención, pero aún así el muchacho seguía en lo suyo. Ahora le estaba pasando un trozo de pergamino doblado con Ron, que para este momento se veía simplemente exasperado. No es que él no tuviera buenas intenciones también, pero conocía mucho mejor a Harry y sabía que esa no era la mejor manera de influir en él. Sin embargo, tomó el papel teniendo cuidado de que la profesora no lo notara y se lo entregó rápidamente a Harry con una mirada de disculpa y un encogimiento de hombros, como diciéndole sin palabras: "¿Qué esperabas?" Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo".

Harry no hizo mucho caso a esto último y recibió el papel para ponerlo debajo de su libro y así poder leerlo cuando McGonagall no estuviese mirando.

Hermione lo veía con reproche y algo de incredulidad. Sabía que Harry no le estaba haciendo caso a Dean, pero aún así, ¿cómo se le ocurría ir recibiendo notas en plena clase?, ¿y de Transformaciones?

No pudo reprimirse de susurrar muy despacio, teniendo cuidado de no ser oída por nadie más y mucho menos por la profesora.

- Harry, ni se te ocurra leer eso ahora. Dean está loco. ¿Quieres que te castiguen a ti también?-le sopló casi al oído, en tanto seguía tomando notas.

- No tengo ni idea de qué se trata, Hermione. Tal vez tiene algún problema o quiere hacerme una pregunta, sino no se arriesgaría así.- Dijo, ignorando el escalofrío que le provocó el aliento de la chica tan cerca de su oreja.

- Lo que sea, lo lees luego; él tiene que entender.-Susurró a su vez Hermione, para inmediatamente separarse de él al notar que la profesora la veía con una ceja levantada y a punto de decir algo. La chica sólo atinó a sonreír con inocencia y la sub directora debió decidir pasarle esa por alto.

Harry aprovechó la distracción de Hermione para deslizar suavemente el trocito de pergamino de debajo del libro y abrirlo con tanta discreción como podía para leer el mensaje.

"Agárrale algo, no seas tímido".

El pobre muchacho pasó por todos los colores del arco iris para terminar en un púrpura escandaloso según lo leía. Inmediatamente volteó en dirección al escritor del mensaje y le lanzó una mirada que no tenía nada que envidiarle al basilisco que venció en segundo año.

Podemos decir a favor de Dean que no esperaba semejante reacción y lució bastante desconcertado; eso sin mencionar la risa sofocada de Ron, que se escondía detrás de su libro, ya que sabía qué decía el mensaje e imaginaba como se iba a poner Harry, aunque la verdad es que superaba sus expectativas. Dean casi le daba lástima. Casi.

Parecía que Harry estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el muchacho cuando la profesora dio por terminada la clase, para suerte del desatinado chico.

Como siempre, en cuanto acabó la clase se escuchó el acostumbrado sonido de las sillas arrastrándose y de las plumas tomando apuntes de última hora, además de los alumnos que se apresuraban a salir del aula tan rápido como podían, Dean a la cabeza, claro.

Harry lo hubiese seguido de no ser porque Hermione lo detuvo del brazo para decirle algo.

- Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, si puedes. Antes del almuerzo- pidió.

- Yo tengo la siguiente hora libre y necesito tener una charla urgente con Dean. Tú tienes Aritmancia ahora. No sé cuanto vaya a tardar y después tenemos la tarde ocupada. ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para después de la cena en la sala común?- le propuso el chico.

No se sentía en condiciones en ese momento para tener una conversación con Hermione. Primero debía serenarse y matar a Thomas. O al revés, como fuera.

- De acuerdo, así lo haremos entonces. Y si quieres hablar con Dean, date prisa; salió corriendo en cuanto sonó la campana ¿qué le pasará?- se preguntó la chica.

- Ni idea, -mintió Harry- pero sé dónde encontrarlo y ya me voy a enterar. Seguro que no es nada serio. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Claro.- alcanzó a convenir Hermione al tiempo que veía a su mejor amigo marcharse apresuradamente, pisando los talones de Ron, que sólo se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa.

¿Qué estaba pasando? En un primer momento su preocupación había sido por Harry, y aún era así; por eso había quedado con él para conversar, pero parecía que lo que fuera que tuviera se lo había contagiado a todos los demás chicos del curso.

En tanto dejaba el aula y se dirigía a la clase de Aritmancia, recordó como los últimos días sus compañeros de séptimo habían actuado de lo más raro.

Cada vez que se cruzaba a Seamus o Dean se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un espécimen particularmente interesante de alguna clase de Herbología. Parecía que la estaban analizando, no quería ni pensar con qué fin.

Neville se portaba con ella más tímido que nunca, cuando ya habían llegado a un cierto grado de confianza después de todo por lo que habían pasado los últimos dos años. Pero eso no era todo. El día anterior, en la biblioteca, le había acompañado a revisar unas notas y casi no había dicho una palabra. Lo más extraño fue que cuando Ernie Mcmillan se acercó a la mesa para buscarle conversación, lo que estaba sucediendo demasiado a menudo para su gusto, la verdad, su amigo reaccionó como un Rottweiler que ve a un extraño rondando la propiedad que está vigilando y lo despidió de muy mala manera, nada que ver con su amable comportamiento habitual. Ernie se fue muy ofendido y Neville no le dio ninguna buena explicación.

En cuanto a Ron, bueno, con Ron todo estaba más o menos dentro de lo normal. Pero le parecía que estaba algo reservado con ella, como si por ratos se sintiera incómodo, especialmente cuando estaban con Harry. Primero pensó con terror que se debía a esa supuesta atracción que desde tercero estuvo latente entre ellos, pero el año pasado dejaron ambos muy en claro que no había nada romántico ahí y desde entonces su amistad iba como siempre, peleas incluidas. Algo le decía que no se trataba de un interés hacia ella que no fuera de amigo, que este asunto iba por otro lado, pero no podía imaginar de qué se trataba exactamente.

Cuando llegó al aula de Aritmancia, sólo tuvo tiempo para pensar que si las cosas seguían así, en vez de hablar solo con Harry, iba a tener que hacer toda una terapia de grupo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En un aula vacía del primer piso, Seamus, Dean y Neville conversaban de Quidditch y de los partidos de la temporada, cuando la puerta fue violentamente abierta por un furibundo Harry, apenas retenido por Ron, que en realidad tampoco se estaba esforzando mucho.

Los tres chicos detuvieron su charla de inmediato y miraron curiosos a los otros dos, especialmente cuando Harry hizo el además de abalanzarse sobre Dean, al tiempo que gritaba a voz en cuello.

- ¡¿Agárrale algo?! ¡¿Agárrale algo?! ¿Pero es que te volviste loco? – increpó furioso.

- Harry, baja la voz. El aula no está insonorizada.- Le recordó Ron.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?- preguntó Seamus.

- Así que aún no les has contado nada- acusó aún muy molesto el niño que vivió, dirigiéndose a Dean.

- No todavía. Harry, quedamos en encontrarnos aquí en la hora libre para poder conversar. La idea no era que intentaras matarme sólo porque quise hacerte un favor.- respondió a su vez el otro chico que ya se veía casi igual de disgustado.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar a eso o alguno de los chicos hiciera algún comentario, se oyó la voz serena pero firme de Neville.

-¡Ya basta! No sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero seguro se trata de algún malentendido. Hace sólo unos días quedamos en ayudarte, Harry; seguro que Dean no iba a hacer nada contra eso. Y en cuanto a ti, Dean, a veces no piensas antes de actuar aunque tengas buenas intenciones. Quizás sin querer ofendiste a Harry de algún modo. ¿Por qué no nos calmamos y hablamos de esto? Antes de que digan tonterías de las que se puedan arrepentir luego- los encaró muy enojado.

Los chicos no pudieron menos que sentirse avergonzados por semejante sermón, especialmente Harry que pensó ya había aprendido a controlar su temperamento explosivo.

- Vaya, Neville. ¿En qué momento alcanzaste tanta sabiduría?- preguntó Seamus con admiración.

El chico sólo hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia, y algo incómodo por ser objeto de atención, de modo que se apresuró a retomar el tema de fondo.

- Parece que ya se calmaron. Ahora, despacio y uno por uno. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Harry, tú primero- preguntó Neville, decidiendo que lo mejor era que él llevara la conversación.

- Bueno, en clase de Transformaciones Ron me pasó una nota de Dean en la que me decía algo que me molestó mucho. Reconozco ahora que quizá me extralimité, no era para tanto. Primero debí preguntar. Lo siento, Dean.- se disculpó sinceramente el muchacho.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Fue mi culpa. Ron me dijo que era una tontería, pero en el momento no lo pensé así. Creí que era una idea brillante. Perdóname tú.- dijo Dean a su vez.

Entonces, ambos se acercaron y se dieron la mano para dejar el incidente de lado y olvidarlo.

- Muy bonito, niños, es bueno ver que pueden portarse como adultos cuando quieren. Ahora tan sólo una duda. ¿Alguien va a contarnos qué decía la bendita nota?- preguntó Seamus, bastante curioso.

- Dejen que yo responda eso, por favor.-Pidió Ron casi suplicante.

- Adelante.- le contestaron de inmediato Dean y Harry, algo sonrosados.

- Verán, chicos, en clase de Transformaciones, con gran astucia, creo, logré que Harry se sentara con Hermione y yo lo hice con Dean. En mi opinión era un buen comienzo. Pero Dean pensó que ya que estaban en el mismo asiento, se podía hacer más y después de perder veinte puntos de Gryffindor tratando de llamar la atención de Harry, le envió una nota en la que decía, y lo cito textualmente: "Agárrale algo, no seas tímido". – informó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

Los dos muchachos que no sabían nada de eso, lo miraron boquiabiertos para luego estallar en sonoras carcajadas, a las que se unieron luego los otros tres, con el autor de la nota rojo como un tomate. Incluso Neville se apoyó en un escritorio para no caerse de la risa que le dio.

- Pero, Dean, con razón Harry casi te mata. ¿En qué estabas pensando? – peguntó Seamus aún hablando entrecortado pues no se le pasaba la risotada.

- En nada malo. No me vean así, lo juro. Yo me refería a que tratara de rozarle la mano o algo así. Reconozco que no lo dejé muy claro, pero cuando lo escribí sí me lo pareció. Te aseguro, Harry, que fue así.- contestó el chico apenado.

- Te creo, Dean, ya no te preocupes. Creo que el mal pensado he sido solamente yo, vamos a olvidarlo.- confesó Harry ruborizado a más no poder.

- No te sientas mal por eso, Harry, cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo en tu lugar. Por lo menos tú te portaste como un caballero. Creo que yo le hubiera hecho caso sin pensarlo mucho.- dijo Seamus muy suelto de huesos.

- Sí, claro. Y hasta ahora te estarías sobando la bofetada, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero Harry tiene razón en que hay que dejar esto atrás. Se supone que vinimos a diseñar una estrategia, ¿o no?- intervino Ron.

- Cierto. Ya no queda mucho tiempo. ¿Porqué no empezamos con los informes?- propuso Neville recuperando la seriedad.

- Buena idea. Dean y yo hemos estado vigilando a Hermione y hasta ahora no hemos visto nada fuera de lo normal. Ya saben, estudia como si los exámenes fueran mañana, va a todas sus clases y sólo habla con otras chicas, y los profesores, aparte de Harry y Ron, claro. No hemos visto que le haya volteado la mirada a ningún muchacho.- informó Seamus con graciosa formalidad casi militar.

- Yo tengo algo que decir respecto a eso. Ayer en la biblioteca, Mcmillan fue a buscarle charla otra vez. Ya va pasando muy seguido. Pero pude espantarlo. Y además, Hermione no le hace ningún caso.- expresó muy satisfecho Neville.

- Ya me parecía a mí que ese no tiene buenas intenciones. Premio Anual, claro. Sólo lo usa como excusa para acercarse el muy idiota. Aunque es verdad que a Hermione no le interesa para nada. Estuve sondeando a Ginny un poco. Sin abusar, ya sabes como es mi hermana. Sólo le pregunté si Hermione le había dicho si estaba interesada en él o en otro chico y ella me dijo que hasta donde ella sabía, no era así y que le fastidiaba ese tonto rondándola todo el tiempo.- se sumó Ron.

- Muy bien, nada nuevo por ahora, entonces. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Harry?- preguntó Neville ansioso.

- Bien, como dice Ron, hoy nos sentamos juntos en Transformaciones.-comentó el chico y no dijo más hasta que notó como todas las miradas expectantes estaban fijas en él- Eso es todo lo que ha pasado en especial por ahora.

- ¿Nada más? Vamos, Harry, tienes que apurarte, no puedes actuar tan lento. No digo que le hagas caso a Dean, sin ofender amigo. Pero tampoco exageres. Dejamos claro cuanto te gusta la otra noche. Si no quieres que otro se te adelante tienes que hacer algo. Nosotros no vamos a poder estar en todo.- le recriminó Ron.

-Lo sé y les agradezco todo lo que están haciendo, pero necesito tiempo. Sé que para ustedes actúo como un idiota por no lanzarme ya, pero entiendan que esto es muy importante. No se trata sólo de una chica que me guste. Estamos hablando de Hermione, mi mejor amiga, la persona más importante en mi vida. No puedo poner todo eso en juego de un momento a otro. Lo último que quiero es perderla por actuar muy rápido. Así como yo tardé en darme cuenta de lo que realmente siento, ella también debe saberlo de a poco.- explicó el muchacho como si se estuviera sacando un peso de encima.

- Está bien, Harry, tienes toda la razón. No es que yo sepa mucho del asunto, la verdad, pero lo que tú sientes por Hermione es muy profundo. Creo que es amor.-dijo Neville casi con reverencia.

- No lo sé. Eso espero. ¿Ven? Si yo mismo no lo tengo bien claro, no puedo actuar precipitadamente.- habló frustrado Harry.

- Pero tampoco es que se vayan a casar. Tienen que ver como les va como novios primero. Ustedes no saben como es eso y la escuela es un buen lugar para descubrirlo. Ten paciencia, Harry, pero anda moviéndote un poco. No vayas a esperar que termine el año-intervino Dean.

- Por lo pronto, hoy al terminar la clase me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Quedamos en hacerlo después de la cena en la sala común.- les informó el muchacho.

- Eso es genial, Harry. Hubieras empezado por ahí. ¿De qué crees que te quiera hablar? A lo mejor ella está en las mismas que tú.- sugirió Neville esperanzado.

- Lo dudo mucho. Hermione tiene más agallas que yo para esas cosas y si ese fuera el caso ya me lo habría dicho.- contestó desalentado Harry.

- No importa de qué se trate. Harry, tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Van a conversar solos los dos tranquilamente sin nadie que los moleste. De eso nos encargamos nosotros. Es el momento perfecto para que empieces a hacer tus movidas y si todo sale bien, a lo mejor y mañana celebramos a la nueva pareja de Hogwarts.- dijo Dean entusiasmado.

- ¿Porqué no? Por lo menos tengo que hacer que sepa que ya no la veo sólo como una amiga y que estoy dispuesto a ir mucho más lejos.- contó el chico animado.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Harry! Piensa que te enfrentas de nuevo al Colacuerno Húngaro.- le dijo Seamus al tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda.

- ¿Acabas de comparar a la chica que me gusta con un dragón? – preguntó exasperado y divertido.

- Era en sentido figurado y debes reconocer que cuando se enfurece esa chica es de temer. No tiene nada que envidiarle a un dragón.- le contestó el otro.

- Eso no es justo. ¿Te gustaría que comparáramos a Parvati con una banshee o algo así?- le dijo Ron, algo picado por su amiga.

- Si no estoy diciendo nada malo. Hermione es genial, pero conoces su carácter mejor que nadie y tú mismo llamabas a Lavander mi sirena no se qué, de modo que eso de andar comparando mujeres con criaturas no es nuevo para ti.- le contestó Dean.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre andar diciendo eso? Serás chismoso, te aprovechas porque hablo dormido.-le acusó Ron.

Mientras los otros discutían cordialmente, Harry pensaba para si que no era para nada una mala idea lo que habían conversado y que tenía mucha suerte de poder contar con amigos como ellos. Con todas sus locuras, eran fenomenales y ya era hora de que él empezara a actuar. Sí, esa noche tenía que hacer algo. No sabía de qué quería hablar Hermione, pero él sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirle. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ella, pero si estaba seguro de que prefería enfrentarse a diez dragones sin varita, antes que estarse lamentando por no hacer nada y perderla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando los tres chicos salían del Gran Comedor luego del almuerzo, aprovecharon que aún faltaba un rato para ir a su siguiente clase para poder conversar acerca de cómo les había ido en el día, ya que este año no llevaban todas las mismas materias. Según Ron, el profesorado se había puesto de acuerdo para volverlos locos. No encontraba otra explicación para tantos deberes; según él, lo más sensato sería que en realidad no les dejaran ninguna tarea, así podían relajarse y estar más preparados para los Éxtasis. No necesitaban más presión que la que ya tenían.

Obviamente, Hermione no estaba de acuerdo. Se trataba de revisar sus últimos seis años de formación mágica. Los deberes eran la mejor manera de hacerlo. Lo que pasaba era simple y sencillamente que Ron era un flojo, nada nuevo en realidad.

En opinión de Harry, tampoco era para tanto. El chico se inclinaba por un saludable punto medio. Además, entre él y Ron no llevaban tantas asignaturas como Hermione, tenía miedo de que terminara con una crisis de nervios. Aún recordaba lo ansiosa que estuvo en quinto con los Timos. Y eso no era nada comparado con lo que se venía. Empezó a soñar con la idea de que si para entonces las cosas habían salido bien y estaban juntos podría convencerla de que se lo tomara con más calma. La verdad es que se le ocurrían muchas maneras de entretenerla para hacerla pensar en otras cosas.

Hubiera seguido con los pensamientos por el mismo camino, cuando notó que Hagrid venía en dirección opuesta a ellos. Tenía el semblante pensativo y parecía que ni siquiera los había visto. Harry juraría que su amigo estaba hablando solo.

- Miren, ahí viene Hagrid.- les avisó a los otros chicos que seguían discutiendo por las tareas.

- Hola, Hagrid. –saludó Hermione, para quedarse anonadada por ser ignorada totalmente.

- ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado al tiempo que se ponía frente al semigigante a riesgo de ser pisoteado por la distracción del otro.

El hombre pareció salir de su trance y entonces reparó en los chicos que lo miraban contrariados.

- Ah, hola muchachos. ¿Cómo va su primera semana de clase?, ¿muchos deberes?- preguntó de lo más tranquilo.

- Nosotros estamos bien, pero parece que tú no. ¿Te ocurre algo?- inquirió Ron preocupado.

- Todo bien, todo bien. Sólo que andaba algo distraído pensando en unas cosas que tengo pendientes; nada muy especial. –aseguró Hagrid haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

- Oye, Hagrid, ¿no está pasando nada malo? Quiero decir, algo referente a afuera, ya sabes. Todo está tranquilo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja con semblante ansioso.

- Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. Nada de qué preocuparse, son cosas mías. Ese asunto ni lo mencionen. Ustedes sólo deben preocuparse por sus estudios. Este es el año más importante de su educación. Tienen que hacer un buen papel para que luego pasen a estudiar lo que realmente quieren, aunque estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes tendrá problemas. No, señor, si son los mejores.- concluyó orgulloso.

- Gracias, Hagrid. ¿Pero de verdad nada malo está pasando? No he visto a Dumbledore desde la noche de inicio de curso. La verdad es que no le había dado mucha importancia, pero no es normal que él se vaya tanto tiempo.- le hizo ver Harry con seriedad, asumiendo la actitud alerta que adoptaba siempre que pensaba que algún peligro podía estar cerca.

- Ya he dicho que no pasa nada, Harry. No seas terco. El Director salió unos días con un amigo.- informó Hagrid de lo más tranquilo.

- ¿Con un amigo?, ¿Se fue de paseo?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Cómo se te ocurre, Ron. Tampoco se ha ido a tomar sol. Con el frío que está haciendo en Irlanda en esta época.- soltó el semigigante para lucir luego tremendamente arrepentido, como si hubiera cometido una indiscreción.

- Así que Irlanda. Y dices que se fue con un amigo. ¿Es alguien que conozcamos? ¿Tal vez de la Orden?- siguió con las preguntas Harry.

- No lo creo, la verdad no lo conozco. Vino el domingo por la noche a ver al Director y para que se queden tranquilos les diré que con todo y lo misterioso que me pareció al comienzo, se nota que el profesor le tiene mucho aprecio. Quizás tiene algún problema y Dumbledore lo está ayudando. Es la clase de cosas que él hace. Y ya basta de interrogarme, olviden este tema. La campana sonará en cualquier momento y ustedes están lejos de sus aulas. Váyanse ya, si llegan tarde, pueden decir que yo los detuve, pero sólo por esta vez. Vamos.- los apresuró dándoles amables empujones que casi los tiran al piso para luego darse vuelta e ir por otro camino.

Los chicos vieron sus relojes y comprobaron lo tarde que iban, por lo que con una mirada de frustración hacia el pasillo por el que se había ido Hagrid, echaron a correr hacia las mazmorras, que era donde tenían su próxima clase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por la noche, luego de la cena, Ron se quedó en el comedor conversando con Neville y Luna, que había pasado a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor luego de terminar su comida. La chica masticaba distraída unas galletitas y leía su revista mientras los otros dos hablaban en voz muy baja respecto al tema que a ambos les interesaba tanto.

- ¿Dean y Seamus ya saben qué hacer? No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea que ellos se encarguen de esto- susurraba dudoso Ron.

- No te preocupes. Ellos están al tanto de qué hacer. Y después de la metida de pata de esta mañana de Dean, el pobre se muere si algo sale mal.-Lo tranquilizó Neville.

- Espero que tengas razón. Bueno, nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestra parte. Si ellos no se equivocan, todo estará en manos de Harry. Creo que eso me pone aún más nervioso.- confesó el chico mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa.

- Creo que subestimas a Harry. Él de verdad la quiere, es sólo que no sabe cómo expresarlo. Llegado el momento, hará lo que sea necesario.- dijo Neville con seguridad.

- ¿Acaso hoy Harry le va a decir a Hermione lo que siente?- preguntó Luna mirándolos con interés.

- ¿De qué hablas?- le retrucó Ron alterado.

- Pues de que está enamorado de ella. – contestó la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Los chicos la miraron espantados, pensando si no se les habría escapado algo mientras conversaban. Ellos creían que ella estaba leyendo y comiendo. Propio de Luna hacer esos comentarios cuando nadie se lo esperaba.

- No pongan esas caras. Ustedes no me han dicho nada. Yo me he dado cuenta sola. Y Harry lo sabe, sólo que seguro piensa que ya lo había olvidado.-les indicó sonriendo y con su voz cantarina.

- ¿Pero sólo lo sabes tú?- preguntó Neville, ya más tranquilo.

- Claro, no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que Harry le diga nada a Hermione todavía.- dijo con una seriedad no muy común en ella.

-¿Porqué no? – inquirió Ron sospechoso.

- Porque sólo va a lograr confundirla. Harry no va a saber qué decirle exactamente. Si se apresura, va a lograr que ella se aleje de él y no al revés. En este momento Hermione necesita que la conquisten de a pocos, sino va a salir corriendo. Ya está bastante confundida como para que Harry le lance semejante bomba – dijo ella lúcidamente.

-¿Porqué piensas que ella está confundida?- le preguntó muy extrañado Neville.

- Por el otro chico en el que está interesada.-contestó Luna con simpleza al tiempo que se metía un trocito de pastel en la boca.

Los dos muchachos la miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y en vez de detenerse a interrogarla como les hubiera gustado, se miraron horrorizados y echaron a correr rumbo a la torre como si los persiguiera el mismísimo Voldemort resucitado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione y Harry estaban sentados sobre uno de los sillones más alejados de la sala común. Aún quedaban algunos estudiantes esparcidos por aquí y allá aunque la mayoría ya se había retirado a los dormitorios, bastante más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Los culpables de esto, Dean y Seamus, iban de un lado para otro de la sala, como si estuvieran paseando, al tiempo que se acercaban discretamente a los otros chicos y muy "amablemente" les aconsejaban que fueran a dormir, porque se les veía muy cansados y mañana era día de clases, además de que habían escuchado que algunos profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerles exámenes sorpresa, así que mejor acostarse temprano para poder repasar por la mañana bien frescos. La mayoría les hicieron caso, agradecidos. A los que no, encontraron otros métodos para "convencerlos".

De modo, que ahora sólo ellos y uno que otro estudiante se quedaron en la sala con Harry y Hermione, pero lo bastante alejados para que no los molestaran. Esa era la otra parte de su tarea. Que nadie se les acercara y por eso estaban ahora allí, sentados en el sillón más cercano al fuego, supuestamente muy concentrados en una partida de ajedrez.

Harry miraba a Hermione con fijeza, en tanto ella permanecía en silencio, aparentemente pensando en como iniciar la conversación.

Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Pensó que estaría aterrorizado, pero no era así. De alguna manera, sabía que era esto lo que tenía que pasar. Todo parecía muy lógico. Él y Hermione juntos. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes?

- Bueno, Harry, te preguntarás de qué quería hablar contigo.- se decidió a hablar Hermione.

- La verdad es que sí, me da algo de curiosidad. Cuando quieres decirme algo, generalmente lo haces. Nunca me pides que te separe un sitio en mi agenda.- bromeó el muchacho para relajar el ambiente.

- Sí, claro. Verás, es que ya es algo de lo que te he hablado. Aunque no tan seriamente como debía, me parece. ¿Recuerdas como desde que nos vimos en el Callejón Diagon te he estado preguntando si no hay nada que te molestase?- empezó la chica.

- Sí, y yo te he estado diciendo que no pasaba nada, pero…- contestó el chico, pero fue interrumpido por la voz algo exasperada de Hermione.

- Ya lo sé. Y discúlpame, Harry, pero no te creo. Algo te está preocupando y no tengo idea de qué es. Tú sabes cuanto me preocupo por ti, no voy de curiosa. Hay algo que te inquieta y no quieres contármelo, ¿es que no confías en mí?- preguntó algo dolida la muchacha.

- Por supuesto que no se trata de eso. Hermione, mírame. – Pidió Harry cuando la chica prefirió mirar al piso cuando hizo su última pregunta.- No hay absolutamente nadie en el mundo en quien confíe tanto como en ti. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

- Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Te he visto conversando con Ron más seguido que nunca, aún con los demás chicos del curso, que están actuando también muy raro, por cierto. A mi en cambio, parece que me evitas.- le increpó Hermione.

- Tal vez lo haya estado haciendo y es un error- confesó el muchacho, al tiempo que le tomaba las manos entre las suyas y las apretaba nervioso.- Hermione, lo que ocurre es algo muy importante y si no lo he hablado contigo, que es a quien más le concierne, es porque he estado buscando el momento preciso y creo que este es.

Hermione lo miraba extrañada por su tono serio y lo nervioso que parecía estar el muchacho. Por un momento pensó que él…No, claro que no. Estaba imaginando cosas, ¿o no?

- Hermione, lo que ocurre es que yo….

- ¿De qué se trata, Harry?- preguntó la chica insegura ya de querer enterarse ahora qué estaba pasando porque había empezado a imaginar ciertas cosas que la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, cuando tuvo que interrumpirse por el sonido del retrato abriéndose como si en realidad lo hubieran empujado para pasar, al tiempo que se escuchaban las quejas de la Dama Gorda, mientras Ron y Neville hacían su aparición sudorosos y con la apariencia de haber corrido una maratón.

Los pocos presentes en la sala se les quedaron viendo alucinados, especialmente los chicos que sabían lo que estaba por pasar. ¿Cómo se les ocurría venir a interrumpir de ese modo ahora?

Seamus y Dean se pusieron de pie para acercarse a ellos y tratar de hacer que subieran todos a los dormitorios, pero Ron los esquivó y se acercó directamente a Harry y Hermione que se habían soltado las manos por la sorpresa que se llevaron. Neville se encargó de los otros dos lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia para que no se metieran.

- Disculpen por la interrupción, pero necesito hablar contigo Harry. Es urgente. – le dijo a su amigo apurado.

- ¿No ves que estamos conversando, Ron? Seguro que puedo esperar. En un rato subo a la habitación y hablamos. Ve yendo tú. Nosotros estamos algo ocupados ahora.- le contestó Harry con falsa amabilidad con una mirada significativa a Hermione.

- Pero es que no puede esperar, Harry. Es muy importante. Acabo de recibir una noticia sorprendente que tengo que compartir contigo. Créeme, tú quieres saberlo. Discúlpanos, Hermione, ustedes pueden seguir otro día. Esto es muy serio, seguro que entiendes, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a la chica.

- Claro, Ron, pero ¿por qué no me lo cuentas a mí también? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.- se ofreció preocupada.

- No es necesario, pero gracias. Sólo necesito conversar con Harry un rato. Ya sabes, cosas de hombres, no te vayas a molestar. Es sólo que es muy privado. Tal vez te cuente luego. Vamos, Harry.- explicó al tiempo que levantaba a Harry de la chaqueta y casi lo arrastraba lejos del sillón.

- De acuerdo, seguro que tienes una razón de vida o muerte para necesitar hablar conmigo en este momento, ¿cierto?- preguntó el muchacho disgustado pero sin poner más objeciones. Sabía que algo había pasado. Conocía a Ron lo suficiente para darse cuenta de eso.

- Definitivamente. Nos vemos mañana, Hermione, descansa.- se despidió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Bueno, espero que no sea nada muy grave, Ron y que si en algún momento me necesitas no dejes de avisarme.- le dijo aún confundida.- Pero quédense ustedes aquí, mejor me voy yo a la cama, así pueden conversar tranquilos.

Se dirigió a Harry algo insegura y dándole una palmada en el brazo, le dijo nerviosa.

- Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Seguro que encontraremos un momento para poder hablar. Tú me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió.

- Seguro, duerme bien.- contestó Harry.

- Tú también, bueno, ambos. Hasta mañana.-terminó de despedirse para irse rápido hacia las escaleras haciendo un gesto a los otros chicos que seguían cerca de la chimenea y que le contestaron con un buenas noches a coro.

En cuanto la chica se perdió en lo alto de la entrada a los dormitorios, Harry volvió a sentarse en el sillón jalando consigo a Ron de la corbata, mientras los demás muchachos se acercaban rápido a ellos.

- Espero por tu bien que tengas un muy buen motivo para hacer esto, Ron,- le dijo muy molesto.

- Lo tengo, lamentablemente. No quería que pasaras un mal momento, creí que debías saberlo antes de lanzarte de cabeza- le contestó el pelirrojo apesadumbrando en tanto los tres miembros restantes del grupo igual que él se sentaban en los demás sillones formando un apretado círculo en torno a Harry.

- Nosotros no entendíamos nada tampoco, pero Neville pudo cuchichear algo mientras ustedes estaban con Hermione. No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo se nos ha escapado?- dijo Seamus anonadado.

- Me alegra que aparentemente todos estén al tanto. ¿Tendrían la gentileza de compartirlo conmigo?- preguntó sarcásticamente Harry.

- Verás, Harry. Estábamos Neville y yo en el comedor, como quedamos, cuando se nos acercó Luna y bueno, ya sabes como es ella. Nos dijo que ya sabía que a ti te gustaba Hermione.- le informó Ron.

- Es cierto, fue la primera en notarlo en el tren. Creí que lo había olvidado o que en todo caso no lo comentaría. Pero tratándose de ustedes no importa. No me digas que ese es el problema, pensé que era otra cosa.- inquirió Harry incrédulo.

- Hay más. Creo que estaba preocupada por ti. Nos comentó que no era para nada una buena idea que le dijeras aún a Hermione lo que sientes por ella porque piensa que no te puede corresponder en este momento.- siguió explicando apenado Neville.

- ¿Y eso porqué sería? – preguntó ya en guardia el muchacho, como sabiendo que lo que va a escuchar no le va a gustar para nada.

Ron empezó a removerse nervioso en su asiento y a ver para todas partes menos a la cara de Harry, para finalmente tomar valor y aspirando con fuerza, lo miró a los ojos diciéndole:

- Porque parece que a ella le gusta alguien más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N.A. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y ahora qué va a hacer Harry? ¿Qué siente exactamente Hermione? ¿O está tan confundida como yo? ¿Cuándo va a aparecer Edmund? Demasiadas preguntas. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, se aceptan sugerencias que me salven del colapso. Gracias a quienes enviaron mensajes. Hasta pronto y nos estamos leyendo. Por cierto, levanté la restricción a los reviews anónimos que ni sabía que existía (gracias Pily-chan), esta tecnología me va a volver loca, pero tiene su lado buen, claro. Besos.**

**Antes que lo olvide. No sé si será necesaria esta aclaración. Una muy querida amiga que no escribe fics pero tiene la amabilidad de leer los míos me hizo un comentario el otro día que me dejó perpleja. Me dijo que Harry era algo tonto. En nombre de nuestra amistad reprimí el primer impulso de saltarle a la yugular para preguntarle porqué decía eso. Bueno, ella no entiende como es que el chico no se lance ya con Hemione y le dé tantas vueltas al asunto, además de necesitar el apoyo de sus amigos, cuando es un héroe y todo eso. Tal vez, alguien que esté leyendo esto puede estar de acuerdo y lo respeto. Pero yo siempre he visto a Harry como un muchacho que si bien tiene un arrojo y valentía extraordinarios, en lo emocional es muy desvalido y le falta desarrollar muchísimo. Y me gusta así. Porque lo comprendo. El chico se ha pasado su vida sorteando a la muerte. No ha sido amado del mismo modo que otros y para remate según avanza la historia ha perdido a gente muy querida. Me agrada como es, un Harry rompecorazones no me cuadra. Lo leo y me divierto horrores pero a mi no me sale, benditas las que pueden. Quiero ver a Harry crecer y enamorarse como en esta historia y no tener ni idea de qué hacer, pedir ayuda a chicos que saben más que él y que encuentre su propio camino. Y obviamente, que lo amen por como es, todo el paquete. Ya me he extendido demasiado, mil disculpas, pero ahora veo que si era necesario. Gracias nuevamente por soportarme. Hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling. Dudo que alguien pudiera confundirnos. Insisto, sólo Edmund es producto de mi afiebrada imaginación. Continuamos.**

La nieve caía sin tregua sobre las calles de Londres, mientras un hombre vestido con casual elegancia subía el cuello de su gruesa gabardina para cubrirse lo más que podía y se frotaba las manos enfundadas en finos guantes a fin de darse calor.

Edmund se sentía realmente contento de haber vuelto a lo que consideraba su hogar. Viajar nuevamente a Irlanda le había parecido un verdadero fastidio. Pero Dumbledore insistió en que era necesario que él mismo se entrevistara con Tibes y ya que él era el encargado de hacerle llegar las noticias, lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue ofrecerse a acompañarlo. El Director le dijo en un inicio que no era necesario, pero si bien sabía que el viejo mago era cualquier cosa menos indefenso, deseaba ir con él para que de necesitarlo para algo lo tuviera cerca.

Además, no había ninguna otra misión pendiente y no le provocaba volver al mundo muggle aún. No le había mentido a Dumbledore cuando le dijo que le agradaban las actividades que realizaba para la Orden. Estuvo tanto tiempo lejos del mundo mágico que ahora deseaba cada vez más estar allí tanto como pudiera. Para él, era también un modo de resarcirse por lo poco involucrado que estuvo en los terribles acontecimientos de los últimos años. Al fin podía sentirse útil.

Pensar que tantos inocentes murieron defendiendo el mundo; mientras él cumplía su papel entre los muggles. No pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica al pensar en con qué facilidad y con cuanta frecuencia venía utilizando esa palabra. Su madre estaría muy orgullosa.

Su rostro regresó a la seriedad habitual cuando recordó su anterior pensamiento respecto a los que pelearon y murieron en la lucha contra Voldemort. Llegaron a su mente también los que sobrevivieron. Personas extraordinarias y valientes, con un sentido del compromiso y la justicia que lo dejaban realmente admirado. Personas como el muchacho Potter, a quien le gustaría conocer; Dumbledore le había hablado maravillas de él. Personas como Hermione. Una sonrisa sincera y melancólica bailoteó en sus labios cuando pensó en ella.

Hermione. ¿Qué sería de ella? Por supuesto, sabía que estaba en Hogwarts cursando el último año. Pero lamentaba profundamente no haberla vuelto a ver desde el baile y lo que era aún peor, sabía que ella se había sentido herida al despedirse de él.

Recordó que cuando Dumbledore le asignó la misión de servir de guardián a la joven amiga de Harry Potter durante una fiesta, ya que era el único de la Orden desconocido para la mayoría que podía desenvolverse sin problemas en el mundo muggle porque al fin y al cabo también formaba parte de él , esto no le hizo ninguna gracia. Como le dijo al Director, no le provocaba hacer de niñera y mucho menos en eventos a los que odiaba asistir. Sabía la gente con la que se encontraría en semejante reunión e hizo todo lo posible por librarse de ir. Pero no fue posible. Y ahora estaba profundamente agradecido.

Había escuchado muchas cosas de Hermione. No sólo lo que le contó Dumbledore, sino también lo que decían algunos magos con los que había tenido que tratar en los últimos meses; además de lo que había podido leer respecto a ella en el diario El Profeta que su madre recibía cada mañana por los medios más inverosímiles para no llamar la atención.

Su conclusión fue que se trataba de una chiquilla brillante, valiente e incondicionalmente leal. Todas cualidades que él admiraba en un ser humano, brujo o muggle. Pero tampoco se moría de ganas por conocerla. Tratar con una niña con tantas virtudes le parecía aburrido y hasta suponía que con todos los halagos que recibiera últimamente podía haberse vuelto algo presuntuosa.

Pero he aquí, que se le presenta no una chiquilla, sino una joven encantadora, hermosa y muy tímida. Tenía un aura alrededor que no había visto en muchas personas en toda su vida. En su humildad, brillaba. Y eso era algo que él no podía ignorar. En cuanto la vio entrar al salón, supo que se trataba de ella. No sólo por las señas que le había dado el profesor, sino porque lo sintió. No podía explicar como, pero así fue. Recordaba lo aterrada que estaba la pobre cuando se dio cuenta de cómo no le quitaba la vista de encima y cuando luego se le acercó. Así como también el temple que a pesar de ello le demostró. Sentirla temblar mientras bailaban. Sonrió aún más al pensar en ello.

De cualquier modo, si ya había despertado su curiosidad en cuanto la vio, bastó empezar a hablar con ella para darse cuenta de que estaba ante una persona maravillosa. Le conmovió profundamente su inseguridad. No podía creer que dudara tanto de si misma, cuando sabía a todo lo que se había enfrentado, por eso no pudo evitar ser quizá tan insistente en rechazar todas las opiniones negativas que tenía de si misma. Cada sonrisa que lograba arrancarle producía un efecto extraño en él.

Luchó todo el tiempo contra el impulso de decirle quien era él en realidad y porqué estaba allí, aunque sabía que le disgustaría. En realidad, estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser por la interrupción de Sara. Era curioso como si bien esa mujer nunca le desagradó, pese a sus molestos coqueteos, en ese momento con gusto la habría alejado con un par de frases insultantes. Pero la parte racional de su mente era consciente de que sin querer le había hecho un favor. Cerca estuvo de mandar todo al Diablo y confesarle la verdad a Hermione, pero habría sido un grave error. No sólo se expondría él sino también hubiera traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore y no podía hacer eso.

Rabiaba cuando recordaba la decepción en esos ojos color miel porque no intervino para defenderla de los comentarios insidiosos de Sara, pero en ese momento era lo mejor. Sara sabía del mundo mágico, del que su madre y él mismo formaban parte, ya que un tío lejano suyo era un conocido mago, si bien nadie más en su familia había heredado esa condición. Dejarla cerca de Hermione podría haber sido peligroso. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era realmente esa "chiquilla ordinaria" como ella la llamó, no se habría quedado tranquila hasta saber qué hacía él en su compañía. Mejor dejar que pensara cualquier otra cosa.

Así tuvo que despedirse de Hermione cuando menos lo deseaba con tan solo una promesa de su parte de volver a verse, si bien dudaba de que ella le hubiera creído. No la culpaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando fue a Hogwarts para hablar con Dumbledore, se quedó entre las sombras fuera del castillo en vez de hacerse anunciar de inmediato para ver al Director, con la esperanza de verla al llegar de la estación en los carruajes, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Debió alejarse porque había demasiadas luces y no deseaba ser descubierto espiando como un acosador. Eso sin contar con que el viejo mago era muy perspicaz y no se le escapaba nada, de modo que advirtió su renuencia a hablar de Hermione.

Durante el viaje a Irlanda le estuvo haciendo inocentes preguntas respecto a todas las misiones que le había encomendado, haciendo hincapié en la más simple de ellas, cuidarla a ella. Inocente, claro. Y su madre era una dulce mujer que deseaba la feliz convivencia entre muggles y magos. Por lo menos, sabía que no le había dado ninguna pista, para frustración del anciano. Vaya que era curioso. En cambio, él si pudo obtener alguna información interesante. Hermione había sido nombrada Premio Anual, aunque eso no le asombraba mucho. Continuaba siendo tan unida como siempre al chico Potter y al otro joven Weasley, no estaba seguro de si ese era el apellido. Pero de novios no había nadie en el horizonte. Eso si le llamó la atención. ¿Qué todos los muchachos de Hogwarts eran idiotas? Mejor para él, si así era.

No estaba completamente seguro acerca de cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Sabía que le importaba y mucho. Quería verla feliz. Mentiría si dijera que estaba enamorado, le parecía poco posible aún; sin embargo, estaba seguro de que necesitaba verla, hablar con ella y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Cada comentario al azar que lanzaba el buen Dumbledore respecto a sus virtudes no hacía más que asegurar esa idea en su mente.

Pero lo más interesante que pudo averiguar fue que su cumpleaños sería este mes, el diecinueve para ser exactos. Si bien por ahora no podría cumplir su promesa de reunirse nuevamente, por lo menos haría hasta lo imposible para de algún u otro modo estar cerca de ella. No sería como a él le gustaría, pero se cercioraría de que lo tuviera presente. Ya había empezado con eso, en realidad. Ella tenía en su poder una parte importante de su legado y si era la mitad de inteligente de lo que él sabía, entonces sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella descubriera por su cuenta quien era en realidad Edmund Lascelles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry terminó su desayuno tan rápido como pudo y se levantó despidiéndose apenas del resto de sus compañeros para seguir a Luna, que acababa de dejar la mesa de Ravenclaw rumbo a la salida con sus acostumbrados saltitos.

La siguió a cierta distancia, hasta que la vio dar la vuelta en un pasillo no muy concurrido y aprovechó para apurar el paso y llamar su atención.

-¡Hey, Luna! ¿Tienes un minuto?- preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

- ¡Hola, Harry! Buenos días.- contestó la chica deteniéndose para mirarlo con sus ojos soñadores.

- Sí. Buenos días. Te preguntaba si podríamos hablar. Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.-solicitó Harry.

- Claro. No tengo clase hasta dentro de media hora. ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Luna.

- ¿Te importa si entramos a un aula vacía para poder conversar más tranquilos?- inquirió el muchacho, sin darle tiempo a contestar, pues inmediatamente la guió al salón más próximo.

- Para nada. Mientras no haya nargles no hay problema.- Accedió ella amablemente.

- Ya. Seguro que no los hay. No te preocupes por eso.-dijo el muchacho algo confundido al tiempo que le cedía el paso a la chica para que entrara primero y luego de hacerlo él, cerrar la puerta.

Si a Luna le extraño tanto secretismo, no hizo ningún comentario. Más bien, dio un par de vueltas por el salón, y luego se sentó en uno de los pupitres de adelante apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos y mirando a Harry con tanto interés como si estuviera a punto de escuchar una lección importantísima.

- Bien. Este….Se trata de algo que me contaron y quería que me lo confirmaras.- explicó Harry algo nervioso sentándose en el pupitre de la lado.

-¿Neville y Ron te dijeron lo que comenté la otra noche en el comedor?- preguntó la rubia interesada.

- Sí.-respondió escueto el muchacho.

- Y lo hicieron antes de que pudieras decirle a Hermione lo que sentías como tenías planeado, ¿verdad?- adivinó Luna.

-Claro. No iba a decirle nada luego de enterarme de algo así. Luna, ¿estás segura?-inquirió ansioso Harry.

-Verás, Harry. Hermione es muy reservada. No creo que confíe en nadie lo suficiente como para contarle sus cosas. Si a eso le sumas lo insegura que puede ser a veces, pues resulta difícil enterarse de lo que le pasa exactamente.- le explicó la muchacha.

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que está interesada en otro chico? Luna, ¿no serán ideas tuyas?- sugirió esperanzado Harry.

- No lo creo. Es como con los nargles. No tengo que verlos para saber que están ahí. Se le nota, Harry. Aunque me parece que ya no tanto como antes. Seguro que tú también habrías reparado en eso si no hubieras estado tan ensimismado y pensativo todo el tiempo.-Concluyó Luna.

- ¿Qué es lo que has notado?- preguntó el chico inquieto.

- Lo mismo que vi en ti, aunque quizá no tan grave, por decirlo así. Ah, y ella no anda suspirando cuando se le acerca algún chico del colegio. Eso me llamó la atención. Trata con tan pocos. – contestó la chica algo contrariada.

- Espera. ¿Quieres decir que sea quien sea que según tú le gusta a Hermione, no es un estudiante de Hogwarts?- se sorprendió Harry.

-Estoy segura de que no. Creo que lo habría notado. Si. Eso está tan claro como que existen los snorbacks de cuerno arrugado. Y tampoco creo que sea Krum, nunca me pareció que a ella realmente le gustara.- atajó la pregunta del chico antes de que él siquiera la formulara.

-Ella pasó las vacaciones en casa, con sus padres. ¿Crees que habrá conocido a alguien allí?- preguntó escéptico el muchacho.

-No lo sé. Puede ser, supongo. Pero no creo que sea correspondida, o por lo menos eso piensa ella. Me lo imagino por lo triste que la vi cuando llegamos al colegio. Y en todo caso, si lo conoció durante las vacaciones, tal vez sea sólo alguien que le llamó la atención de alguna manera. Ni siquiera creo que esté enamorada o algo así. – Comentó Luna para levantar el ánimo de Harry, que con todo lo que le había dicho se veía bastante alicaído.

- Luna, ¿cómo puedes saber todas estas cosas?- preguntó sorprendido el chico.

Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros e hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Sólo hay que ver. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- inquirió ella a su vez.

- No tengo ni idea.-contestó el chico con un suspiro.

- Tú la quieres mucho.- No era una pregunta.

- Claro.- contestó Harry muy seguro.

- Ya me lo parecía. Eso es muy bueno, Harry. Es maravilloso que te hayas enamorado de Hermione. No me imagino a dos personas que se complementen mejor que ustedes. – sonrió la rubia entusiasmada.

- Lo sé. Aunque es ella la sorprendente. No sé como es que apenas ahora me vengo a dar cuenta. No me extrañaría que me rechazara. Y lo mereceré por estúpido. – sonrió a su vez con tristeza.

- No digas eso, Harry. Tú eres una gran persona. Ambos lo son. Quizás a veces eres un poco lento para algunas cosas- dejó una pausa la rubia para retomar con fuerza.- Pero lo que importa es el amor verdadero. Y eso es lo que tú sientes por Hermione. Tienes que luchar por ella, Harry.- Terminó decidida.

- Por supuesto que voy a luchar. No sé quién será el tipo ese pero no me va a ganar si ni siquiera está aquí.- exclamó el muchacho con firmeza.

-Pensé que no sabías qué hacer.- se sorprendió Luna por la segura declaración.

- Yo me refería a qué pasos dar. Ya sabes, cómo abordar el asunto sin apresurarme y espantarla. La otra noche que empecé a hablar con ella la noté muy nerviosa y tampoco quiero eso. Pero en ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza renunciar a Hermione sin antes haber hecho algo. Sólo me retiraría si ella me lo pidiera.- concluyó el chico.

- Cuánto me alegra que lo veas así. Y no pienses en nada negativo. Puedes atraer loombies. – dijo la Ravenclaw mirando alrededor con precaución.

- Sí. Loombies. O.k. Mira, ¿Tú crees que sería buena idea que le diga lo que siento de golpe? Yo he pensado que sería mejor que se lo vaya haciendo ver poco a poco.- propuso Harry.

- Eso está muy bien. Fue lo que le dije a Ron y Neville. Como está algo confundida, si se lo dices abruptamente se pondría peor. En cambio, puedes hacer que ella empiece a enamorarse de ti con detalles y gestos de tu parte. Quizás hasta ya lo esté, sólo que no lo sabe.- sugirió Luna.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Harry emocionado.

- No puedo estar segura, pero tampoco sería tan raro. La amistad entre ustedes es tan fuerte que parece lógico que el amor sea el siguiente paso.- comentó la chica.

- Tienes razón. Podría ser así. Gracias, Luna. No tienes idea de cuanto me has ayudado. Necesitaba poder hablar así con alguien. Los chicos son geniales y me apoyan mucho, pero me sentiría un poco tonto hablando de este modo con ellos.- confesó Harry.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Soy tu amiga y también de Hermione, claro. Ustedes siempre han sido tan buenos conmigo. Sería muy feliz si pudiera verlos juntos. – dijo Luna sonriendo soñadora.

- Yo también quiero eso, Luna. Es lo más importante para mí en este momento. Bueno, debo ir a la siguiente clase. Tengo Herbología. ¿Te acompaño a algún lado?- ofreció Harry al pararse y caminar a la salida mientras era seguido por la rubia.

- No, gracias, no te preocupes. Mi próxima clase es Adivinación. Tengo que subir hasta allá y te desviaría demasiado. – le contó Luna.

- Trelawney este año, ¿eh? No te envidio.- comentó el muchacho sonriendo.

- Sí. Es buena persona, pero a veces sale con cada cosa. No sé como espera que la gente crea todo lo que dice cuando parece tan extraño. Pobrecita.- suspiró la chica con pena sacudiendo la cabeza.

Harry la miró con incredulidad, pero en vez de decirle algo prefirió darle un golpecito amistoso en el hombro y despedirse, para luego dirigirse a los invernaderos, mientras la Ravenclaw subía los escalones a saltitos rumbo a la torre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Y bien?, ¿Ya pensaste en algo?- preguntó Ron, en tanto se pasaba la camiseta del pijama por la cabeza.

- No. Nada aún. En realidad, se me ocurren mil cosas, pero no sé cuál sería la mejor.-contestó Harry, que ya estaba cubriéndose con las mantas.

- ¿Qué tal flores? A las chicas les encantan.- sugirió Seamus desde su cama.

- ¿Flores? ¡Vamos, Seamus! Es su cumpleaños, tiene que ser algo especial.- recriminó Dean.

- ¿Porqué no un perfume?- apuntó Neville.

- Lo pensé, pero no sabría cuál comprarle. Además, ella siempre huele tan bien. ¿Para qué le voy a regalar un perfume?- contestó suspirando Harry.

- Prométanme algo, chicos. Si me enamoro y actúo así, échenme un Avada. Juro que no me molestaré.- se burló Seamus.

Harry sólo se incorporó lo suficiente para lanzarle una almohada que con su buena puntería y los pocos reflejos del otro chico le dio de lleno en la cara.

Por sobre las carcajadas de los chicos se oyó la voz ya algo adormilada de Ron.

- No entiendo porqué te complicas tanto. Un libro será perfecto y a ella le encantará.-Terminó por sugerir.

- Le regalé uno para Navidad. Ahora que lo pienso, es lo que más le he dado. Tiene que ser algo especial y no se me ocurre nada. Sólo faltan dos días, ¿qué voy a hacer? –se desesperó.

- No te pongas así, Harry. Piensa tranquilo y calmado. Si tú fueras una chica, ¿qué te gustaría que te dieran por tu cumpleaños?- propuso Dean.

- Hermione no es cualquier chica. Ella es especial. No le puedo regalar algo común y corriente. Debe ser otra cosa, sino no tendré oportunidad.- reflexionó el muchacho.

- No estás compitiendo con nadie, Harry. Nos contaste tu conversación con Luna y parece que si conoció a algún tipo en las vacaciones, en realidad no es nada serio. Y como ni siquiera está en Hogwarts, entonces no cuenta. – le recordó Ron medio dormido.

Harry les había comentado a grandes rasgos la charla que tuvo con Luna, pero no quiso darles muchos detalles, porque como le comentó a la Ravenclaw no se sentía cómodo compartiendo sus sentimientos con todo el mundo, ni siquiera con sus amigos, porque sabía que se lo podrían tomar a la broma. Pero él si que tenía muy en claro que en algún momento durante las vacaciones Hermione había conocido a alguien lo suficientemente especial para que le llamara la atención. Tenía que ser así, porque ella no se fijaría en cualquiera y eso le inquietaba. Algo le decía que iba a tener que luchar, pero por lo menos le gustaría saber contra quien.

Dio un resoplido de fastidio y dijo en dirección a sus amigos, mientras se tapaba hasta el cuello.

- No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Gracias por el apoyo, chicos. Seguro que se me ocurre algo. Ahora mejor dormimos porque tal vez necesite darme una vuelta por Hogsmeade y voy a necesitar una mano para eso. ¿Qué dicen?- pidió Harry.

-Seguro. Encontrarás algo allí. Puedes ir por la noche. Tienes razón, me muero de sueño, mañana hablamos de eso.- indicó Ron ahogando un profundo bostezo, mientras los demás apoyaban la idea.

- Gracias, así lo haremos entonces. Buenas noches.- se despidió Harry, escuchando la respuesta de sus compañeros y dándose la vuelta para quedarse mirando los doseles del lado izquierdo de su cama, envidiando la facilidad de los demás para conciliar el sueño. Él tenía mucho en qué pensar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, apenas Hermione abrió los ojos tuvo que parpadear varias veces, pues los doseles de su cama estaban corridos y la luz del sol la cegaba. Qué raro. Ella siempre los cerraba. Apenas iba a incorporarse cuando un coro de voces terminó de alejar todo rastro de sueño.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron sus compañeras de curso que estaban acompañadas por Ginny, quien se había escurrido en la habitación para poder felicitarla.

La pelirroja saltó sobre la cama para darle un abrazo que casi la deja sin aire, pero al que correspondió con el mismo cariño.

- Ginny, déjala ya. Nosotras también queremos saludarla.- protestó Parvati haciendo lo mismo que la pequeña Weasley junto con Lavander.

- Chicas, gracias. No esperaba esto. Son muy amables, la verdad. Pero, ¿podrían soltarme para que pueda respirar, por favor?- pidió la castaña con la voz estrangulada.

Las chicas se apresuraron a dejarla y emitieron risitas apenadas.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Creo que nos emocionamos demasiado. Es que cumples dieciocho. ¡Qué emoción! Ahora eres la mayor de todas.-Saltó Ginny.

- Cierto. Aunque en realidad siempre lo he sido. Pero es verdad que cumplir dieciocho es muy especial. Gracias de nuevo por esto. Sé que no les gusta levantarse tan temprano y menos un sábado.-sonrió agradecida Hermione.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. ¿Y qué estás esperando para abrir tus regalos? Nos está matando la curiosidad.- dijo Lavander.

- No seas grosera, Lavander. Va a pensar que somos unas chismosas.-la recriminó Parvati dándole un suave codazo y dirigiendo a la otra chica una mirada de disculpa.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender que ella no pensaba eso. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Nunca las chicas habían tenido un gesto así con ella. No es que fueran malas, para nada. Pero con la única que se había sentido siempre realmente cómoda era con Ginny. Pasar tanto tiempo juntas había hecho que a pesar de ser muy diferentes pudieran congeniar.

En cambio con Lavander y Parvati…A veces pensaba que no tenían absolutamente nada en común, que creían que ella era muy aburrida y por eso no les caía muy bien. Pero aquí estaban, con sonrisas sinceras y también lo fueron cuando la felicitaron por ser elegida Premio Anual. Sin duda podía ser muy acomplejada. Edmund tenía razón.

Su semblante cambió por completo cuando esa frase llegó a su mente de improviso. Y hubiera seguido pensando en lo mismo de no ser bruscamente interrumpida.

- Vamos, Hermione, deja de soñar. Ya dormiste más que suficiente. Abre el nuestro primero.-dijo Lavander ofreciéndole un paquete muy adornado.

- ¡Vaya, chicas! Está preciosa. Me encanta.- exclamó exhibiendo una sonrisa algo dudosa mientras sostenía frente a sí una linda falda corta de color rosa.

- En cuanto la vimos, supimos que era para ti. Como no te gustan muy cortas, es perfecta. Te quedará justo encima de la rodilla y el color es precioso.- indicó Lavander satisfecha.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué emoción! Abre el mío, Hermione. Date prisa.-la urgió Ginny.

Esta vez la chica desenvolvió una blusa blanca con un hermoso bordado y mangas cortas.

- Parece que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo. Van a ir muy bien juntas y como hoy salió el sol te las puedes poner.-dijo la pelirroja.

- Claro. Buena idea. Gracias a las tres. Déjenme ver qué más tengo por aquí.- agradeció Hermione, mientras hurgaba entre los demás paquetes.

Sus padres ya le habían dado algo de dinero como acostumbraban para que pudiera comprarse lo que ella prefiriera. Había un libro de parte de Hagrid respecto al cuidado de los hipogrifos; con un escalofrío lo dejó a un lado. Ron le compró un surtido de golosinas; bueno, él no era del tipo de romperse la cabeza escogiendo regalos. Neville le envió una bolsita con semillas, aparentemente de un tipo de lilas para que pudiera cultivarlas ella misma. Encontró un cupón de suscripción por seis meses de la revista El Quisquilloso de parte de Luna; sólo pudo sonreír con eso.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, empezó a revolver entre los papeles y los regalos con el ceño fruncido y cara de desconcierto, para luego quedarse muy quieta y empezar a buscar nuevamente aún más extrañada.

- ¿Te parece que falta algo?- preguntó Ginny con inocencia.

- Sí. Digo, no. Es que… ¡Qué raro!-Terminó por exclamar la castaña frotándose la cabeza confundida.

- ¿Harry no te envió nada? ¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo indignada Lavander.

- A lo mejor se le olvidó.- Dijo con duda Hermione.

¿Se le habría olvidado? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si todo el mundo se acordó. Harry nunca… ¿Tendría algo que ver con la conversación trunca de la noche que hasta ahora no habían retomado? La verdad es que ninguno de los dos lo había intentado. Casi actuaban como si nunca los hubieran interrumpido. Suspiró pensativa por eso, gesto que fue malinterpretado por las chicas que rompieron a reír a carcajadas para su estupor.

- ¡Basta! No podemos ser tan malas. No te muevas de aquí, Hermione y cierra los ojos. – Ordenó Ginny saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Porqué? ¿A dónde vas? – gritó la castaña a la puerta.

- ¡Cierra los ojos!- dijeron a dúo Parvati y Lavander aún riendo.

- De acuerdo.-accedió Hermione.

Escuchó los pasos de Ginny acercándose al dormitorio y se le oía rezongar y chocar contra las otras puertas, hasta que supo que había entrado a su habitación porque notó su respiración agitada.

-¡Ya! Puedes abrirlos.- le dijo.

Hermione empezó a mirar desorientada de un lado al otro buscando a la pelirroja, antes de darse cuenta de que la tenía frente a sí, sólo que totalmente tapada por el gigantesco león de felpa que sostenía a duras penas.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Eso es para mí? – Exclamó la chica atónita.

- Eso decía la tarjeta. Hermione, no te molestes, pero lo vimos al despertarnos y pensamos que sería más emocionante si te lo entregábamos así.- se disculpó Parvati.

- No, claro que no me molesto. No puedo creer que sea para mí. Es enorme.- dijo la chica emocionada arrodillándose en la cama para recibir el muñeco de las manos de Ginny.

- Y pesa tanto como parece.- dio un suspiro de alivio la menor de los Weasley al soltarlo.

- Es precioso. Miren qué linda cara. Y tiene un lazo con los colores de Gryffindor, qué encanto. – dijo la muchacha casi explotando de la emoción, mientras lo abrazaba feliz y tomaba la pequeña tarjeta que tenía un sencillo: _"Para Hermione, de Harry con mucho_ _cariño"_ de puño y letra del muchacho.

Las chicas la veían contentas por lo bien que había resultado su idea.

- Y, cuéntanos, Hermione. ¿Desde cuando son Harry y tú más que amigos? – Inquirió Lavander curiosa.

- No lo somos. Lo que sea que estás pensando, quiero decir. Es mi mejor amigo y ustedes lo saben.- contestó la chica aún acariciando su enorme peluche y sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Pero nunca te había regalado algo así. Parece que quiere decirte algo.-se sumó Ginny.

- Claro. Un amigo puede regalarte un muñeco de felpa pero esto es mucho más.- añadió Parvati entusiasmada.

- Nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que Harry es un excelente amigo y muy generoso. Ahora mismo me cambio para ir al comedor a darle las gracias. Se les ocurre cada cosa.- Dijo con ligereza Hermione, poniéndose con mucho trabajo de pie para evitar lanzar al piso su muñeco y acomodándolo cariñosamente sobre la cama y dándoles la espalda a las chicas.

- Sí, claro. Son cosas nuestras. Como tú digas. También vamos a bajar. Por lo menos yo muero de hambre. Genes Weasley, qué se le va a hacer. No olvides ponerte tu ropa nueva para agradecerle. Bueno, para agradecerle a todos los que se acordaron de ti y para que te veas aún más bonita.- Sugirió pícara la pelirroja intercambiando una mirada con las otras dos y saliendo rumbo a su habitación.

- ¿Y ustedes no van a decir nada más?- Se extrañó Hermione por la aparente indiferencia de sus compañeras de curso.

- No hay nada especial que tengamos que decir, ¿verdad, Lavander?- se dirigió Parvati a su mejor amiga.

- No. Nada de nada. Te dejamos usar el baño primero porque es tu cumpleaños, pero date prisa. También podemos arreglarte un poquito antes de bajar.- Propuso esperanzada Lavander.

-¿Porqué no? Después de todo, hoy es un día especial- accedió Hermione para sorpresa de sus compañeras, tomando la ropa nueva y entrando al cuarto de baño no sin antes dirigirle una mirada emocionada al león que ocupaba la mitad de su cama.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Parvati y Lavander empezaron a cuchichear entre sí, intercambiando sonrisas cómplices. Después de todo, fue su idea darle más dramatismo al asunto y parecía que había resultado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En cuanto las cuatro chicas llegaron la Gran Comedor, se acercaron rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, que siendo sábado y a esa hora no es encontraba muy ocupada.

Los chicos las siguieron con la vista, dándose codazos entre ellos, especialmente señalando a Hermione, que se veía realmente muy bonita con el conjunto nuevo y el ligero maquillaje que permitió que Lavander le aplicara aunque sólo fuera por ese día.

Tan pronto se acercaron a sus compañeros de curso, los chicos hicieron fila para saludar a la chica por su cumpleaños, al tiempo que ella les agradecía a cada uno, especialmente a los que tuvieron el detalle de enviarle algún presente, como Ron y Neville.

Harry quedó último, al parecer intencionalmente, y en cuanto ambos quedaron frente a frente, se vieron algo nerviosos, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

- ¡Vaya, Harry! No sé qué decir. Tu regalo me sorprendió muchísimo. Es precioso.- le agradeció fervientemente.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Se me ocurrió a último momento. Es que tenía tantas dudas. Tú nunca has mencionado si te gustan los muñecos de felpa.-habló apresurado el muchacho.

- No tengo muchos. Pero sí que me gustan. Y el tuyo es encantador, me ha gustado mucho. Y es tan Gryffindor.- se rió la chica.

- Sí. Eso fue lo que me terminó de convencer. De verdad esperaba que te gustara.-sonrió Harry satisfecho al ver la aceptación que había tenido el regalo que tanto le costó escoger.

- Y así fue, de verdad que sí. – Aseguró la chica sentándose al lado de Ron para desayunar.

- Genial. Eso es lo importante. Que estés feliz.-asintió Harry escogiendo el otro asiento libre a su lado.

- Lo estoy. Todos han sido tan maravillosos. No esperaba que se tomaran tantas molestias.- confesó la chica.

- Es porque todos te queremos, Hermione. Algunos más que otros, claro.- Le dijo Ron, engullendo un panqué enorme e ignorando la mirada asesina de Harry, que cambió a una casi beatífica en cuanto Hermione se volvió a verlo con las cejas levantadas.

-No le hagas caso, son cosas suyas. Creo que es el hambre que lo pone más bruto que de costumbre.-le dijo el chico para cambiar inmediatamente de tema.-Estás muy linda hoy.

-Gracias. Fueron las chicas que me regalaron la ropa y quisieron maquillarme un poco para que me vea mejor.- sonrió la chica algo ruborizada.

- Sí, bueno, pero tampoco es que lo necesites, aunque te queda bien. Igual tú siempre estás muy bonita.- le dijo Harry con honestidad, sin detenerse a pensar.

Hermione se le quedó mirando asombrada y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de las lechuzas acercándose para entregar el correo.

Una grande y hermosa lechuza parda enrumbó el camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se detuvo delante de Hermione.

El ave portaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas sujetas del moño por el pico y en cuanto vio a la muchacha se lo dejó entre las manos, para luego agachar la cabeza a modo de saludo y dar la vuelta hacia la salida.

Hermione sostenía las flores, confundida, siendo el foco de interés de varios de sus compañeros, aún de las otras mesas.

En cuanto las acercó a si para olerlas, notó un pequeño estuche y un sobre entre las rosas.

Al abrir el estuche no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro que hizo que sus amigos se acercaran también para ver el motivo y ambos pusieron la misma cara de sorpresa, especialmente Harry, que además palideció.

Dentro del estuche forrado con fina seda negra, descansaba un exquisito anillo de oro blanco con forma de flor que tenía una bella perla a modo de botón y una serie de diamantes y brillantes zafiros en forma de pétalos, creando un efecto deslumbrante.

Hermione dejó el estuche abierto sobre la mesa junto con las flores sin decir una palabra y tomó el sobre para abrirlo y sacar el pequeño trozo de pergamino que estaba dentro. En este estaba escrito con elegante caligrafía:

"_Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, Hermione. Espero que por favor aceptes este pequeño presente que tiene un gran significado para mí y confío lo tenga para ti también. Lo escogí porque creo que nadie podría lucirlo mejor que tú, y lo más importante lo simbolizan los zafiros que lo adornan, que a mi parecer son un fiel reflejo de tu maravillosa personalidad. Los antiguos creían que esta piedra preciosa guardaba el poder de la sabiduría. Ellos creían que, cuando el portador de un zafiro tenía que hacer frente a obstáculos que eran un desafío, el poder de la piedra le permitía encontrar el camino correcto. Espero que sirva de este modo para ti y sea siempre un recuerdo del profundo aprecio que por ti siento. Nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños, querida mía. Espero que nos encontremos pronto para poder vértelo puesto. Con mucho cariño: L.L"_

En toda la mesa no se escuchó ni un solo comentario, mucho menos de parte de los tres amigos que sólo se quedaron silenciosos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N.A. Música de suspenso, por favor. Nah, ya todos sabemos quien lo envió, aunque seguro que Hermione no lo va a tener tan fácil. Cómo me gustaría mostrarles una foto del anillo, es precioso. Pobre Harry, tan bien que iba, pero cómo él dice, está preparado para la pelea. A ver qué pasa. **

**Gracias a las encantadoras Alastor, Caro y Percy que me dejaron mensaje. **

**Alastor, tú ya sabes cuánto te aprecio y en cuanto a Caro y Percy, me encantaría contestarles como me gusta hacerlo, pero no tengo a donde. Así que reciban mis gracias desde aquí.**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto, espero. Y gracias también a quienes no dejan mensaje, aunque no me molestaría que lo hicieran. A ver, levántenme el ánimo que buena falta me hace. Hasta luego, espero. Mil besos ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling. Yo me valgo tan solo de este mundo maravilloso que ha creado para poder ofrecerles un poquito de mi misma.**

- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, señorita Granger. Esta joya es tan hermosa como inofensiva. Le hemos hecho todas las comprobaciones. – dijo la profesora McGonagall, extendiendo el anillo hacia la chica.

- ¿Está usted segura? ¿No se les puede haber pasado algo? – preguntó Ron, incisivo y desconfiado.

- Me atrevo a decir que el Director y yo estamos más que calificados para asegurárselo, señor Weasley. Sin embargo, si la señorita Granger lo prefiere, puede buscar una segunda opinión.- contestó sarcástica la profesora lanzándole una mirada molesta al pelirrojo.

- No será necesario profesora. Estoy segura de que tiene usted razón. En realidad, yo no le vi nada malo. Fueron Harry y Ron los que insistieron en que se lo mostrara. - Se apresuró a indicar la castaña.

- E hicieron bien. Nunca están demás los cuidados. Tal vez las cosas estén más tranquilas ahora, pero eso no significa que podemos confiarnos.- le aseguró McGonagall.

- Eso es lo que yo le dije. Cualquier Mortífago loco lo pudo haber enviado y…- se apresuró a confirmar Ron, muy exaltado.

- Pero no fue así. La profesora McGonagall nos lo acaba de asegurar, Ron.- indicó Hermione cortante.

- En todo caso, recuerden que si alguno de ustedes recibiera cualquier otro objeto sospechoso, no debe dudar en acudir de inmediato a nosotros. Repito, nada de confiarse, ¿está claro?- dijo la maestra.

- Por supuesto, profesora.-contestó rápidamente Hermione.

- Claro, profesora.- se sumó Ron.

- ¿Acaso usted no está de acuerdo conmigo, señor Potter?- preguntó McGonagall fijando la vista en el joven que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo.

- Desde luego, profesora. Tiene usted razón. No podemos bajar la guardia.- respondió algo distante el muchacho.

- Bien.- dijo la profesora mirando a Harry suspicaz.- Lo mejor será que vayan a su Sala Común de inmediato. Se han pasado ya la hora. Si se encuentran al señor Filch en el camino, explíquenle que estuvieron conmigo. Buenas noches.- indicó la profesora haciendo una inclinación de cabeza como despedida y señalándoles la salida de su oficina.

- Buenas noches.- contestaron los chicos a coro, saliendo y dirigiendo sus pasos a las escaleras, rumbo a la torre.

Anduvieron un momento en silencio, el mismo que fue roto por la voz de Ron.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y bien qué?- preguntó a su vez Hermione, ante la falta de respuesta de parte de Harry.

- Si no fue un seguidor del loco ese, ¿no vas a contarnos quien te envió esos regalos?- interrogó Ron de mal talante.

- Por vigésima vez, Ron, no lo sé. Estoy cansada de repetirlo.-contestó molesta Hermione.

- Pues definitivamente es alguien que te conoce y a quien le caes muy bien.- indicó el muchacho haciendo hincapié en el "muy".

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – reaccionó la chica.

- Lo obvio. ¿Quién regalaría una cosa así a menos que tenga algún tipo de interés? Y el misterio ese de que ni siquiera firmara la nota. No nos dejaste leerla, pero dijiste que sólo estaban unas iniciales que no pudiste reconocer. Deben de ser falsas.- expuso el pelirrojo como quien resuelve un gran misterio.

- El que no las reconozca, no quiere decir que sean falsas. Y lógicamente no iba a dejar que leyeras algo personal. – le increpó Hermione.

- ¡Personal! Así que ahora es personal. Creí que nos tenías más confianza como para saber que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa.- la acusó Ron.

- Claro que les tengo confianza. Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y ya oíste a la profesora McGonagall. No hay absolutamente nada malo en el anillo. Fue un obsequio. ¿De quien? No tengo ni idea. Intentaré averiguarlo, claro, pero mientras tanto, déjame en paz. Harry no arma tanto escándalo por esto. Al contrario, me apoya.- le espetó ella, mirando de reojo al otro chico que seguía callado.

- Eso es porque él es demasiado amable para decir lo que realmente piensa, ¿verdad, Harry? – dijo Ron, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Harry? ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que dice Ron?- preguntó la muchacha mirando al aludido, quien al igual que ellos se había detenido frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Creo, Hermione, que después de los resultados de la inspección de Dumbledore y McGonagall, lo que yo piense no tiene mucha importancia.- contestó lacónico el muchacho, para luego pronunciar la contraseña y entrar a la Sala Común sin dirigirles ni una mirada.

Ron y Hermione lo vieron con distintas expresiones. Uno exasperado y la otra confundida, para seguirlo inmediatamente.

Dentro había ya muy pocos alumnos, por lo avanzado de la hora y porque al día siguiente tendrían clases; de modo que los chicos se dirigieron como por inercia hacia los sillones frente al fuego que acostumbraban ocupar cuando no deseaban ser molestados.

Hermione veía el anillo sin dejar de darle vueltas entre las manos. Aún no se había atrevido a ponérselo. Ni siquiera ahora, que sabía que no revestía ningún peligro, era capaz de hacerlo. Los chicos del curso, especialmente sus compañeras, no habían dejado de hacerle preguntas respecto a la identidad de quien se lo envió, pero ella sabía tan poco como ellos. Lo que la desconcertada más era la nota. Si no había accedido a mostrársela a nadie, era justamente porque cualquiera que la leyera pensaría que ella conocía y muy bien a quien la escribió. Peor no era así, o eso creía. Estaba segura de que no podía conocer a nadie con esas iniciales que le enviara una lechuza con semejante obsequio a Hogwarts. ¿Quién podría ser? Cuánto odiaba los misterios.

Y le molestaba aún más que este la hubiera puesto en semejante posición con sus amigos. Ron no había hecho más que lanzar conjeturas a diestra y siniestra. Si no era un Mortífago, entonces era alguien a quien ella conocía, sólo que no quería contarles.

Y Harry…Bueno, él era una historia totalmente distinta. Pensar que todo iba tan bien entre ellos. Últimamente había estado algo distante y de pronto tuvo ese gesto maravilloso dándole ese obsequio en su cumpleaños. Aún se conmovía al pensar en el muñeco que descansaba sobre su cama. Había estado tan contenta, y de pronto todo se complicó. Desde el momento en que recibió ese inesperado presente, Harry se había enfrascado en un silencio que empezada a desesperarla. Casi prefería que la atosigara a preguntas como Ron. Pero no, él no era así. Ella lo sabía. Cuando algo le disgustaba se encerraba en sí mismo y era muy difícil hacerlo salir hasta que explotaba.

Pero, ¿por qué este asunto le afectaba tanto? Tratándose de Ron, sabía lo sobre protector que podía llegar a ser con ella; aunque ahora le parecía un poco exagerado, la verdad. Sin embargo, cuando él adoptaba esa actitud con ella, era Harry quien salía en su defensa e intentaba hacerle entrar en razón. Ahora no hacía ni una cosa ni la otra.

Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza. Lo malo era que no creía que fuera a encontrar ninguna de estas últimas en la biblioteca.

Ron bostezó audiblemente, distrayendo sus pensamientos, y se levantó del sillón con aspecto cansado.

- Me voy a dormir. Estoy muerto. ¿Vienes también, Harry?- se dirigió a su amigo interrogante.

- Si. Que descanses, Hermione.- hizo ademán de incorporarse mientras se despedía.

- No.- indicó la chica muy fuerte.

- ¿No qué?- preguntó Harry mirándola y enarcando una ceja.

- No te vayas aún. Necesito hablar contigo, si no te molesta.- pidió calmada Hermione.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una rápida mirada, extrañados. El pelirrojo sólo se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto de consulta a su amigo sin decir palabra.

- Está bien. Ve yendo tú, Ron. – le indicó el muchacho.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches a ambos entonces.- dijo Ron retrocediendo hacia las escaleras en tanto le hacía muecas a Harry, indicándole que lo estaría esperando para que le contara de que había tratado la conversación.

Harry ignoró los ademanes de su amigo y en cuanto vio que se perdía camino a los dormitorios, él estiró las piernas hacia el fuego, mirándolo crepitar sin desviar la vista hacia la chica sentada a su lado, que había empezado a tamborilear los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón debido a la impaciencia.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Hermione con voz algo insegura.

- Tú dirás.- contestó el muchacho sin cambiar su postura.

- Harry, ¿me estás haciendo esto a propósito?- continuó ella, alterada.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.- expresó el chico.

- ¿Por lo menos podrías mirarme?- pidió Hermione.

En cuanto lo hizo, prefirió no habérselo pedido, pues la mirada de su amigo extrañamente la hacía sentir peor. Se veía tan vacía. No. Indiferente. Como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en cualquier parte, menos allí.

- Harry, dime la verdad. Hasta ahora te has mantenido al margen. Sólo apoyaste a Ron cuando sugirió que debíamos llevar el anillo a que lo revisen. Fuera de eso, no has dicho mucho. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?- preguntó bajando la cabeza hacia la joya que refulgía a la luz de las brasas.

- No sé qué puede importar lo que yo piense.- respondió evasivo el muchacho.

-¡Basta con eso! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decirlo? Importa y mucho lo que pienses. Por lo menos para mí. No entiendo qué es lo que pasa contigo. Cuando empezó el curso estabas tan raro, de pronto cambias y me haces ese regalo, y otra vez me tratas como si no existiera. Me estás confundiendo.- expresó la chica desesperada.

- Créeme, Hermione, que esa nunca ha sido mi intención. Al contrario, me la paso pendiente de ti, ¿cómo es que no te das cuenta?- preguntó el muchacho con cierta tristeza, dejando de lado su actitud indiferente.

- Siempre lo has hecho, Harry. Sé que te preocupas por mi tanto como yo lo hago por ti. Es sólo que…Como te dije, últimamente has estado muy raro y no he podido hablar contigo de tantas cosas que quisiera. Te extraño, Harry.- suspiró la chica poniendo la mano sobre la de su amigo que se apresuró a apretarla a su vez.

- No quiero que sufras por mi culpa, Hermione. Y tampoco que estés confundida, como dices. Debes estar segura de que te quiero muchísimo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y sólo quiero que seas feliz.- le dijo Harry, sincero.

- ¿Porqué me hablas así? Allí estás de nuevo. Diciendo cosas que no entiendo.- expresó la chica mirándolo fijamente.

- Hermione, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? No creas que quiero fiscalizarte como Ron, es sólo una cosa que necesito saber, pero tienes que ser honesta.- pidió Harry.

- Yo nunca te he mentido y no voy a empezar ahora. Parece serio. Bueno, dime.-accedió Hermione.

- Me preguntaba si…Tú dices que no sabes quien te envió esos regalos. Espera, yo te creo. Si dices que no lo sabes, entonces es verdad; no tendrías porqué ocultárnoslo a nosotros que somos tus amigos. Y después de todo, no tienes un novio que se ponga celoso.- indicó Harry sarcástico.

- Es verdad. Lo de que no sé quién me envió esto, quiero decir. Respecto a la falta de novio, tampoco es precisamente un misterio,- trató de bromear ella.

- Eso es porque tú no quieres. Pretendientes no te faltan. Pregúntaselo a Mcmillan.- dijo a su vez Harry.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso?- se ruborizó la chica.

- Lo sabe todo Hogwarts, Hermione. Pero también se sabe que tú no le haces caso. Como sea, estoy seguro de que él no fue quien te envió eso.- concluyó Harry señalando el anillo con su cabeza y no pudiendo evitar una mueca de fastidio.

- La verdad es que yo también lo pensé y llegué a la misma conclusión. Me pregunto si no se me estará escapando algo.- reflexionó la muchacha.

- Es lo más probable. Dicen que las respuestas están donde menos lo esperamos. Quizás este sea el caso.- sugirió Harry.

- Tal vez. No lo sé. Trataré de pensar en eso cuando esté más tranquila. Pero Ron tiene razón en algo y a ti te lo puedo confirmar, Harry. Quien sea que me haya enviado este obsequio, es como si realmente me conociera. Pero yo no tengo muchos amigos en el mundo de los magos. Ni siquiera en el muggle, la verdad. – le confió la muchacha.

- Ya. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que quien haya sido aparecerá pronto para recibir tu agradecimiento.- respondió sarcástico el chico.

- No te burles, Harry. Si alguien me aprecia lo suficiente para darme un regalo así, lo mínimo que esperaría es que me lo diera cara a cara. No entiendo el motivo de tanto misterio. ¿Y sabes qué? No lo voy a usar. No lo haré hasta que quien lo haya enviado venga y me lo diga.-expresó Hermione muy decidida, guardando el anillo en el bolsillo de la túnica con la mano libre.

- ¿Y qué pasa con las flores?- preguntó Harry suspicaz.

- Son muy bonitas. E igual se marchitarán. Tampoco voy a tirarlas.- contestó la chica a la defensiva.

- Tranquila. No quería implicar nada. Me parece un buen razonamiento.- aprobó Harry.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, aún agarrados de la mano y con la vista fija en el fuego, en tanto los demás alumnos dejaban sus asientos para dirigirse a los dormitorios, hasta que ellos fueron los únicos en la Sala.

- ¿Cuál era, Harry? – preguntó la chica pasado un rato.

- ¿Qué cosa?- exclamó el muchacho distraído.

- La pregunta que querías hacerme. Hemos estado hablando del bendito anillo todo este tiempo. Te agradezco que me oyeras, pero no he dejado que me preguntaras lo que querías. Disculpa. – le recordó Hermione.

- Bueno…En parte era eso. Quiero decir, que me contaras algo respecto a lo que pensabas de ese regalo y ya lo has hecho.- explicó él.

- Sí. Pienso que eso ya lo hemos dejado claro. ¿Y cuál era la otra parte?- continuó insistente la chica.

- Sólo me preguntaba si ese anillo te había gustado más que mi regalo. No puedo evitar sentir que he quedado muy mal.- le indicó el chico riendo y acercando la cabeza a la de la joven en plan de confidencia, ya más relajado.

- Grandísimo tonto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa pregunta? Por supuesto que tu obsequio fue mil veces mejor. Es lo más maravilloso que he recibido en toda mi vida.- le contestó la chica muy segura, dándole un ligero coscorrón a su amigo.

- ¿Más maravilloso que un anillo de diamantes y no se qué más? – preguntó escéptico el muchacho.

- Zafiros. Y sí, mucho más. Porque me lo diste tú y fue con todo el cariño que me tienes. De eso puedes estar seguro. Aunque esto de los asombrosos regalos me ha traído más de un problema.- sostuvo la muchacha arrugando la nariz.

- ¿El mío también? ¿Cómo así?- se extrañó Harry.

- Además de todo el alboroto que se armó con lo del anillo, también tu muñeco ha sido objeto de muchas discusiones, ¿sabes?- le informó ella.

- ¿Y porqué ibas a discutir por un muñeco?- inquirió el muchacho.

- Bueno, tal vez discutir sea un término exagerado. Pero Lavander y Parvati me tienen harta. Se la pasan haciendo comentarios del tipo: "Es un muñequito adorable. Ojalá alguno de los novios que he tenido me hubiera regalado algo así".- las imitó la chica burlona, dando un bufido al final, para cruzarse de brazos y en consecuencia soltar su mano de la de Harry, para molestia del muchacho.

- ¿Y eso sería tan malo?- preguntó él con cierto fastidio.

- ¿Qué cosa?- inquirió a su vez la chica.

- El que yo fuera tu novio. – respondió Harry.

- Vamos, no bromees con algo así. Ya tengo bastante con ellas, créeme.- indicó Hermione resoplando.

- No estoy bromeando. Lo digo en serio. ¿Sería así de malo?- insistió el chico volteando ligeramente para poder mirar a su amiga fijamente.

- Disculpa, Harry. No pretendía ofenderte. Cualquier chica tendría mucha suerte de tenerte como novio. En serio, soy una tonta.- se disculpo Hermione, colocando su mano sobre la de su amigo y sonriéndole apenada.

- No tienes que disculparte. Pero yo no me refería a cualquier chica. Hablaba de ti. – explicó Harry.

- ¿Yo? Bueno…Sí, claro. Es decir, eres mi mejor amigo. Adoro a Ron y con todas sus cosas sé que él también me quiere, pero siempre he pensado que soy muy afortunada de que hayas entrado en mi vida.- dijo ella con rapidez y algo nerviosa.

- ¿Tú la afortunada? Creo que es al revés. Tú eres tan estupenda que debo de haber hecho algo muy bueno para que estés a mi lado.- confesó Harry.

- Ambos tenemos mucha suerte, entonces. Eso es más justo, ¿no crees? Para no pelear.- intentó bromear la chica, mientras el muchacho se aproximaba aún más y sostenía sus mejillas suavemente con las manos, dejando a la joven paralizada.

- Me pregunto hasta donde puedo forzar mi suerte.- dijo él al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de la chica y los unía en un beso tan suave como el posar de una mariposa.

Hermione no salía de su asombro y si bien su primera intención fue alejarse del chico, cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta y entreabrió los labios para corresponder al beso, dejando de pensar.

Pasaron lo que parecieron horas, aunque fueron tan sólo unos minutos, para que ambos se separaran en busca de aire y quedaran mirándose hipnotizados.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Harry?- preguntó Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

- Yo sé lo que fue para mí. La mejor sensación de mi vida. La pregunta es ¿Qué fue para ti?- inquirió él acomodando con ternura un mechón suelto del cabello de la chica tras la oreja.

- Yo… no lo sé. Lo siento, Harry. Son demasiadas cosas. Estoy tan confundida. Necesito pensar. Perdona.- balbuceó Hermione, separándose del muchacho rápidamente y poniéndose de pie para correr y perderse rumbo a los dormitorios.

Harry no intentó detenerla ni le dijo nada. Sólo se quedó allí, contemplando el fuego, pensativo y exhalando un sonoro suspiro.

**********************************************************************

Pasados unos días, el primer sábado que tuvieron salida a Hogsmeade, prácticamente todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante desaparecieron del castillo. No era para menos. Este año estaba resultando particularmente difícil en lo que a estudios se refería, no sólo para los que daban TIMOS o EXTASIS.

Entre los pocos que se quedaron, se encontraba Harry. Los últimos días habían sido bastante complicados. No sólo había tenido que lidiar con el interrogatorio de Ron respecto a la noche que lo dejó conversando a solas con Hermione en la Sala Común, sino que lo peor era la actitud que había adoptado ella para con él.

Casi preferiría que estuviera disgustada, que le reclamara por haberla besado o algo, pero era todo lo contrario. Ella ni siquiera le hablaba y hacía todo lo posible para no mirarlo. Y como él la conocía tan bien, estaba seguro de que no era porque estuviera molesta u ofendida, sino porque se moría de miedo de enfrentarlo. Eso lo hacía sentir peor. Tampoco había pretendido asustarla. Se contuvo tanto como pudo, pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaron y allí estaban las consecuencias. Y pensar que cuando conversó con Luna le dijo que iría poco a poco. Sí, claro. Poco a poco lanzándosele encima a la menor oportunidad.

Cómo no iba a estar asustada. El sabía cuán nerviosa y confundida la tenía todo el asunto del idiota admirador secreto, como él había decidido llamarlo para sí; como para también añadir lo suyo. Necesitaban hablar, pero resultaba imposible si la chica daba media vuelta en la dirección contraria cada vez que se cruzaban, escogía las horas en las que él no estaba para ir al comedor y cada vez que le decía que necesitaba hablar con ella, recordaba algo importantísimo que debía hacer.

Era absurdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a continuar así? Harry se quedó en Hogwarts porque Hermione fue una de las primeras en anotarse para salir, y no le pareció buena idea ir detrás de ella. Tal vez si aprovechaban el día para pensar cada quien por separado, cuando volviera y se vieran tal vez ella no se sintiera tan incómoda. O si no, él tendría que arrastrarla y encerrarla en la primera aula vacía que encontrara, porque no podían estar así por siempre. Para bien o para mal, necesitaban aclarar las cosas.

Harry iba por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, cuando al dar una vuelta en el siguiente corredor tropezó y casi se da de bruces, de no ser porque unos brazos lo sostuvieron antes de que besara el suelo. Creyó que se trataba de algún compañero o profesor, y en tanto acomodaba las gafas que se le resbalaron, iba dar las gracias pero una voz se le adelantó.

- Muchacho, ten más cuidado. ¿Quieres romperte algo?- preguntó con amabilidad la voz.

Harry se paró más erguido y se encontró a un hombre vestido con una oscura túnica y con la cabeza cubierta. El no era un alumno ni un profesor. Estaba seguro de que jamás lo había visto.

- Estoy bien, gracias. – dijo el chico con reserva. No era común ver extraños andando por Hogwarts, y menos uno con esa apariencia tan misteriosa.

- ¿Seguro? Parecías algo distraído.- insistió el hombre con su grave y cuidada pronunciación.

- Sí, claro. Sólo debo tener más cuidado en las esquinas. No pensé que hubiera alguien por aquí.- le dijo mirándolo con curiosidad, no despegando la vista de los ojos oscuros que podía observar por la capucha.

- Estoy de visita. Vine a ver al Director. No pude resistirme a dar una vuelta antes de irme, ya que según escuché la mayoría de alumnos están en Hogsmeade. No pretendía asustarte.- dijo afable el hombre.

- No lo hizo.- contestó algo irritado el chico.

- Ah, si. Lo siento. No escogí bien mis palabras. Se necesitaría algo más que un extraño en un pasillo oscuro para asustar a Harry Potter, ¿cierto?- contestó algo irónico el hombre.

- ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?- preguntó Harry, otra vez en guardia y deslizando la mano con cuidado dentro del bolsillo para asir la varita.

El hombre siguió sus movimientos sin mover un músculo, pero muy atento. Harry intuyó, aunque no podía verlo, que estaba sonriendo.

- Resultaría muy difícil no reconocerte, considerando que tu fotografía aún aparece casi todos los días en El Profeta. Y desde luego, no hay muchos jóvenes de tu edad que ostenten una cicatriz tan peculiar como esa.-explicó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la frente del muchacho.

- Ya, cierto. Lo lamento. No quise sonar grosero. ¿Es usted amigo del profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó más tranquilo, pero sin atreverse aún a soltar la varita.

- Espero que él me considere así. Sería un honor. Yo lo veo más bien como una especie de maestro. Sí, esa es una palabra apropiada.- expresó el encapuchado.

- ¿Entonces usted estudió aquí? – volvió a inquirir el muchacho, curioso. El tono respetuoso con que el extraño se refería a Dumbledore no se le había escapado.

- No, infortunadamente. Me hubiera encantado. Es todo tan…mágico.-dijo el hombre riendo.-Disculpa, no se me ocurre una mejor expresión por muy evidente que suene.

- Tiene razón. Cuando yo llegué aquí por primera vez pensé lo mismo.-sonrió Harry con algo de nostalgia en la voz.

- Comprendo. Entonces eras un niño y debe de haber resultado aún más impresionante. – asintió el mayor.

- Sí, lo fue. Y siempre hay cosas nuevas. Lo que quiero decir es que hasta el mismo director reconoce que ni siquiera él conoce todos los secretos de Hogwarts. – mencionó Harry, más cómodo y relajando su postura. No sabía porqué, pero este hombre le inspiraba confianza.

- No lo dudo. Y dime, Harry, ¿porqué no estás en Hogsmeade con tus compañeros? Por muy agradable que resulte el castillo, tú pasas aquí casi todo el año y siempre es bueno cambiar de aires cuando se puede.- inquirió el hombre recostándose sobre la pared y cruzando los brazos con actitud despreocupada.

- Cierto, pero preferí quedarme.- contestó el muchacho envarándose nuevamente y torciendo el gesto sin darse cuenta.

- Tal vez algo que no deseas ver allí, ¿o debería decir alguien? – inquirió el hombre con su voz sedosa.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Harry con mayor énfasis de lo debido.

- Por supuesto. No quise ser indiscreto. Discúlpame. – pidió el mayor sincero.

- Descuide. ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse en Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry, en gran parte para cambiar de tema.

- En realidad, sólo tengo unos minutos para acercarme a la oficina del director y marcharme inmediatamente. Esperaba poder ver a alguien, pero ya no tengo más tiempo.- expresó consultando el reloj.

- ¿Es amigo de algún otro profesor? Si gusta, puedo llevarlo a la sala en la que acostumbran reunirse.- se ofreció amablemente el muchacho.

- No es necesario, Harry. Pero te lo agradezco. Todo ocurre por algo. Ya ves, no lo esperaba y he conocido al salvador del mundo mágico.- comentó bromista el hombre, pero se rectificó al ver la expresión del muchacho.- Tranquilo, era sólo una manera de decirlo. No pretendía ofenderte.

- No se preocupe. A veces exagero un poco con eso. Mis amigos siempre me lo dicen.- explicó el muchacho disculpándose a su vez.

- Entiendo. Pensándolo bien, no debe de resultar agradable ser reconocido por sólo un hecho, sin importar lo valioso que haya sido. Aunque espero que eso no disminuya el orgullo que debes de sentir por tus actos.- acotó el hombre.

- Claro que estoy orgulloso de haber podido contribuir a que haya paz. Es sólo que no me agrada del todo que me lo estén recordando.- confesó Harry con timidez.

- ¡Cuánta modestia inesperada en ustedes que han hecho tanto! Conocí recientemente a alguien con la misma actitud y veo que tú la compartes. Me alegra. El mundo tiene suerte de tenerlos, Harry.- alabó satisfecho el hombre.

- Gracias. Entonces, ¿conoció usted a alguien más que haya luchado contra Voldemort? – preguntó curioso el muchacho, especialmente al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba con las habituales muestras de temor al oír el nombre, costumbre que aún no habían perdido la mayoría de los magos aún.

- A alguien, sí. Pero me temo que debo irme, no quiero hacer esperar al Director. Ha sido un verdadero placer, Harry. – dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano.

- El gusto es mío, aunque no me ha dicho su nombre.- mencionó el chico, dándole también la mano con firmeza.

- Lamentablemente es algo que no revelo con facilidad. Ya ves que sin querer el anonimato es una de mis características.- dijo el hombre señalando su rostro cubierto.

- No se preocupe. ¿No será usted miembro de la Orden?- preguntó repentinamente interesado Harry.

- No puedo contestar a eso, Harry. Pero como no dudo de que seas un muchacho discreto, te daré mi nombre. Estoy seguro de que no lo mencionarás.- ofreció el encapuchado.

- Por supuesto. Seguro que usted debe de tener buenos motivos para ocultar su identidad.- accedió el muchacho.

- Muy buenos, ciertamente. Aunque espero dejar esto de lado pronto. Tal vez no sea del todo necesario. En cualquier caso, mi nombre es Edmund. Nuevamente un gusto, Harry.- indicó el hombre con una ligera inclinación.

- El gusto ha sido mío, Edmund. Y no mencionaré tu nombre, descuida. Nos veremos pronto, entonces.- dijo Harry despidiéndose y tuteándolo con naturalidad.

- Así lo espero. Volveré pronto, creo y tal vez podamos conversar con mayor tranquilidad, así como también podré saludar a la persona que te mencioné. – confió Edmund, alejándose para dar la vuelta.

- Me gustaría. Buena suerte y cuídate.- agregó Harry, retrocediendo hacia la siguiente salida, para ser interrumpido antes de girar.

- Harry, si me permites un consejo, no es bueno huir de las situaciones difíciles. No importa de qué se trate, sólo se hará más grande si no lo enfrentas.- le dijo afable Edmund.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Edmund. Hasta pronto.- agradeció el muchacho, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano y perdiéndose al dar la vuelta.

- Hasta pronto, Harry. Buena suerte.- respondió Edmund al vacío, para luego girar en dirección contraria rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore y lamentándose internamente por no haber podido ver a quien él hubiera deseado.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y decidió que tendría que actuar más temprano que tarde porque un obsequio sin remitente no podía ser bastante para permanecer presente en la memoria de alguien, y él no deseaba en lo absoluto ser olvidado.

**N.A. Gracias especiales a Alastor, Amil-aiel, Lady Bellatrix Black (Caro), Orquídea negra y Laura, son todas geniales. Como le comentaba a Caro, así da gusto darse de cabezazos mentales para planear el siguiente capi. Y a quien no envió review también se agradece que hayan pasado por aquí.**

**Por otra parte, respecto al capitulo:**

**Qué emoción y qué angustia. Por lo menos Edmund no preguntó por Hermione. Las cosas se ponen interesantes. ¿Qué opinan de la movida de Harry? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Y lo más importante, ¿se le adelantará Edmund? Corren apuestas. Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios y sugerencias porque una ayuda nunca viene mal y una levantadita de ánimo mucho menos. Besos a todo el mundo. Espero que nos podamos leer pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling. Yo me valgo tan solo de este mundo maravilloso que ha creado para poder ofrecerles un poquito de mi misma y de mi afiebrada imaginación, nunca mejor usado el término.**

El profesor Dumbledore hizo su aparición en medio del recibidor de la elegante mansión Lascelles, ante la impasible mirada del mayordomo, muy acostumbrado ya a estas cosas, como para que le sorprendiera en lo absoluto.

- ¡Ah, señor Hawkins, buenas tardes! ¿Cómo está?- preguntó amablemente el director.

- Muy bien, señor, gracias por preguntar. Lady Lascelles lo espera en su salón privado. Me indicó que en cuanto llegara lo condujera inmediatamente.- indicó el hombre.

- Elizabeth siempre tan impaciente. Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿no crees, Hawkins?- preguntó jocoso el mago, siguiendo al mayordomo por varios pasadizos.

El hombre hizo tan sólo una ligera inclinación de hombros y compartió una pequeña sonrisa con el otro, que duró tan sólo un segundo para volver de inmediato a su serio semblante. Pareció dudar mucho antes de animarse a hablar, pero al fin se atrevió a hacerlo en muy baja voz.

- Señor, me preguntaba…No quiero ser indiscreto, pero no hemos tenido noticias del joven Edmund y estamos algo inquietos.- confió el hombre con rastro de angustia en la mirada.

- Ya veo. Sé que él se ha mantenido en contacto con su madre, claro. Elizabeth debió mencionárselo para que no se mortificaran innecesariamente.- dijo Dumbledore, luciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- No, señor. Lady Lascelles no tiene ninguna obligación para con nosotros. Preguntarle tan solo sería una ofensa. Me atreví con usted porqué se que conoce el gran afecto que mi esposa y yo sentimos por el joven Edmund.- explicó el mayordomo.

- ¿Y acaso su madre no lo sabe también? Ya, déjelo, no se preocupe. Edmund está bien, nos ha ayudado mucho. Pero es un hombre listo; tiene la mente fría cuando debe y no se expone a riesgos innecesarios. En ese aspecto pueden estar tranquilos.- lo calmó gentilmente el profesor.

- Todos sabemos que el joven es extraordinario; pero, usted sabe, uno no puede dejar de preocuparse. Se lo contaré a mi esposa lo más pronto posible.- expresó agradecido el hombre.

- No hay nada que agradecer, y obviamente, esta conversación no llegará a oídos de Elizabeth, pierda cuidado por eso.-indicó Dumbledore, guiñándole un ojo con simpatía.

- Supuse que no sería necesario pedírselo.- suspiró aliviado el mayordomo, deteniéndose a unos pasos de una pesada puerta doble.

- Claro que no. Antes de entrar, ¿por casualidad tendrá su encantadora esposa algunas de esas deliciosas galletas que Edmund solía convidarme?- preguntó al vuelo el profesor.

- Desde luego, señor. Le tendré un paquete listo en el vestíbulo para cuando se marche.- le aseguró el mayordomo.

- Perfecto, se lo agradeceré mucho. Bueno, anúncieme ya. No tenemos porque privar a Elizabeth de sus adorados protocolos.-sonrió el mago.

El fiel sirviente, con una inclinación de cabeza se dirigió con paso firme a una de las puertas y la abrió con suavidad, al tiempo que anunciaba al visitante.

- El profesor Albus Dumbledore, milady- indicó.

- Bien. Hazlo pasar y déjanos solos. Gracias, Hawkins, puedes retirarte.- expresó la dama que esperaba sentada en una butaca frente a un hermoso piano de cola, tocando algunas teclas con descuido.

El profesor Dumbledore entró a la sala con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, acercándose a la hermosa mujer y tomando su mano para darle un galante beso.

- Mi querida Elizabeth, tan bella como siempre.- halagó el profesor.

- Y usted tan esquivo.-replicó la dama con una sonrisa, señalándole un asiento con la mano.

- ¿Esquivo? ¿Y eso a qué se debe?- preguntó Dumbledore, sentándose en un cómodo sillón, frente a su anfitriona.

- Le he escrito varias cartas, solicitándole una visita, y apenas ahora tiene la gentileza de acercarse.- le recriminó ella, suavizando sus palabras con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Siempre es un gusto visitarte, pero comprenderás que a veces las obligaciones nos impiden hacer lo que queremos y nos llevan por la senda del deber.- indicó el profesor con amabilidad.

- Veo que usted nunca perderá ese toque, Albus. Siempre sabe qué decir.-rió la dama.

- No comprendo de qué hablas.- indicó el viejo mago, riendo a su vez con inocencia.

- ¿Puedo hacer que le traigan algo? – ofreció la dama.

- Eres muy amable, pero en este momento no es necesario, muchas gracias.- agradeció el profesor, sonriendo.

- Tal vez luego, entonces. Espero que disculpe mis recriminaciones, sé que no tengo ningún derecho. Pero es sólo que a veces no puedo evitar actuar como una madre preocupada. Si deseaba verlo con tanta prisa era para que me diera noticias de Edmund.- explicó Lady Lascelles.

- Me extraña eso, porque nos vimos hace tan solo unos días y me comentó que ustedes estaban siempre en contacto.- indicó curioso el director.

- Desde luego. Es decir, siempre me escribe y asegura encontrarse bien, aunque nunca da mayores detalles.-dijo la dama aparentemente disgustada.

- No debes molestarte por eso. Es parte del trabajo que realiza ser discreto, aún con la familia más cercana; y si a eso le sumas el carácter usualmente hermético de Edmund, no debería de extrañarte mucho.-explicó Dumbledore.

- No es que me llame la atención, ciertamente. Tan solo quería que usted me confirmara que mi hijo está fuera de cualquier peligro.- insistió la mujer, testaruda.

- Sería irresponsable de mi parte asegurártelo, Elizabeth. Obviamente, el trabajo que lleva a cabo Edmund para nosotros conlleva algunos riesgos, pero hasta ahora él ha salido muy bien librado y tengo la confianza de que seguirá así. Es un estupendo muchacho y un hábil mago.-comentó el profesor con admiración.

- Claro que lo es. Supongo que resultará inútil intentar obtener más información de usted.- tanteó ella.

- Me temo que estás en lo cierto. Pero puedo asegurarte que no le mencionaré a Edmund tus dudas y preocupaciones.- ofreció el director.

- Sí, bueno, supongo que eso es algo. A él no le haría ninguna gracia saber que indago en sus actividades.- coincidió la dama, aparentemente insatisfecha por la poca información que había podido obtener del mago.

- No, para nada. Eso lo heredó de ti, me parece. Pero no te preocupes tanto, Elizabeth. ¿Cómo es ese dicho muggle? Ah, si, se podría afirmar que tu hijo tiene tantas vidas como un gato.- bromeó Dumbledore.

- No acostumbro simpatizar con esas expresiones, pero en este caso espero que tenga razón. Gracias.- apreció la mujer.

- No hay de qué. Bueno, querida, ya es hora de que me vaya despidiendo. Me encantaría quedarme a charlar un poco más contigo, pero los deberes me reclaman y como te manifesté en mi nota sólo tenía libres estos minutos.- explicó el anciano, poniéndose de pie prestamente.

- Comprendo. Espero que un día de estos pueda quedarse a cenar; conmigo y Edmund, por supuesto.- ofreció la dama.

- Será un gusto, eres muy amable.- agradeció el profesor.

- Albus, antes de que se vaya, tenía una duda y me gustaría que usted me ayudase con eso. Nada referente a Edmund, claro. Tan sólo….curiosidad, llamémosle. – indicó ella sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré con gusto. Dime de qué se trata.- accedió el profesor, permaneciendo de pie.

- Se trata de esta joven, ¿cuál es su nombre? Es que es tan extraño, resulta difícil recordarlo. Es una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter, según tengo entendido.- explicó Lady Lascelles.

- ¿Te refieres a Hermione Granger?- preguntó algo extrañado el director.

- Sí, ella. Hermione Granger. Un nombre muy agradable, aunque algo complicado. Ella está cursando el último año en Hogwarts, ¿cierto?- preguntó la dama.

- Es correcto, sí. – afirmó el profesor.

- Y según oí, ella es de padres muggles.- indicó, sin esconder un mohín de disgusto.

- No sé adonde quieres llegar, Elizabeth, pero conoces mi posición al respecto. No estoy de acuerdo con ningún tipo de segregación para con los jóvenes hijos de muggles.- expresó Dumbledore aparentemente disgustado.

- Por favor, Albus. Sabe perfectamente que yo no tengo esos prejuicios. Para mi un mago es un mago sin importar su origen. En el caso de esta chica, quienes sean sus padres me resulta totalmente irrelevante.- se defendió ella.

- Aún así, no puedes mostrar ese desprecio por todos aquellos que no son como nosotros.- dijo reprobador el mago.

- Pero no quiero que se les lastime. Jamás he estado de acuerdo con esas ideas, concédame eso. Y no soy tan inflexible; después de todo, me casé con uno, ¿recuerda?- contestó la dama altiva y con algo de buen humor.

- Algo que siempre escapó a mi total entendimiento.- indicó el anciano.

- El amor hace que a veces le demos la espalda a todo en lo que creemos – reflexionó la mujer, para continuar de inmediato con otra voz.- Pero dejemos eso ya. Podríamos pasar horas discutiendo y no es mi deseo. Sólo hice una pregunta sin ningún tipo de intención.

- De acuerdo, Elizabeth, tienes razón. Dejémoslo ya. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, Hermione Granger es hija de muggles y una bruja extraordinaria; pero sigo sin comprender tu interés.- expresó Dumbledore.

- No es precisamente interés, Albus, se lo dije; es sólo curiosidad. Tan sencillo como eso. He leído tanto en la prensa respecto a estos jóvenes que ya no sé qué creer, ¿sabía usted que la relacionan sentimentalmente con el chico Potter?- inquirió con voz inocente.

- Eso no es precisamente nuevo. Simples habladurías. No que tuviera nada de malo, por el contrario, considero que harían una pareja magnífica, pero hasta donde sé, no es cierto. Y ahora, Elizabeth, debo dejarte. Como siempre, ha sido un placer disfrutar de tu compañía, pero estoy muy retrasado.- se disculpó el profesor, haciendo una venia.

- Perdóneme usted por entretenerlo y con temas tan vanos. A veces puedo ser tan curiosa. Cuídese mucho, Albus, y si ve a Edmund antes que yo, hágame el favor de decirle que tenga la amabilidad de venir a visitar a su madre pronto.- indicó la dama, extendiendo la mano con delicadeza.

- Así lo haré.- expresó Dumbledore, haciendo un gesto para evitar que tomara la campanilla con la cual acostumbraba llamar al mayordomo- Deja a Hawkins, conozco muy bien la salida y será más rápido. Hasta pronto.- se despidió, antes de cruzar la puerta, rumbo al vestíbulo, para desaparecer desde allí, tomando antes una caja que el buen hombre le había dejado en una mesilla, tal como le prometió.

En tanto, en el salón, Lady Lascelles miraba fijamente por la ventana y volvía a arrancar, distraída, algunas notas del piano.

El sábado por la mañana, Hermione se levantó muy temprano y se vistió lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertar a sus compañeras. Tomó su bolsa y salió de la habitación.

Aún no había nadie en la Sala Común, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó, porque se abalanzó por el retrato tan rápido como le daban las piernas y anduvo por los casi desiertos pasillos, saludando a algún estudiante o fantasma que se cruzaba por el camino, hasta que salió por la entrada principal hacia los terrenos.

Apenas entonces pudo respirar profundamente y volver a su paso habitual, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en el que podría encontrar un poco de paz: La cabaña de Hagrid.

En cuanto tocó la puerta, la recibieron los acostumbrados ladridos de Fang, seguidos por la potente voz de Hagrid, llamándolo a callar.

Su corpulento amigo abrió y se le quedó mirando, algo sorprendido.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó extrañado.

- Bueno, pensé que hace mucho no venía a visitarte y se me ocurrió pasar. ¿No es un buen momento?- inquirió la chica insegura.

- Siempre es un buen momento para ti, niña. Pasa, pasa.- le invitó cordialmente- ¿Cómo es que Harry y Ron no han venido contigo?

- Ellos aún están durmiendo. Siendo sábado.-explicó sucinta, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en la percha cerca de la entrada.

- Muchachos flojos. Aunque no puedo culparlos del todo; con todos los deberes que les están mandando por los EXTASIS. No entiendo como haces tú para estar de pie tan temprano con lo mucho que estudias. Deberías descansar un poco más. Ven, siéntate.- ofreció el guardabosques.

- Gracias, Hagrid. Lo que ocurre es que ya me acostumbré a levantarme temprano todos los días. Es un hábito que tengo hace años; pero me acuesto temprano, para dormir lo suficiente.-se apresuró a añadir.

- Supongo que eso también sirve. ¿Quieres un té? Lo acabo de preparar.- invitó Hagrid.

- Claro, gracias. No me vendría nada mal, hace mucho frío. – Aceptó la chica agradecida.

Hagrid se apresuró a retirar la tetera del fuego para servir un par de tazas y sacar unas tostadas del horno.

- Sírvete, el té está muy bueno, le añadí unas hierbas aromáticas del jardín y aquí tienes mermelada para tus tostadas.- indicó, acercando a Hermione hacia una silla en la mesa del centro de la cabaña, mientras él ocupaba el asiento libre.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid, no tenías que molestarte.- agradeció la chica, probando el té.

- No es ninguna molestia. A mi me gusta desayunar en casa los fines de semana y seguro que tú ni te has acercado al comedor.- adivinó.

- Tienes razón. Vine directo para aquí. Estas tostadas están muy buenas, hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto una comida.-lo alabó la muchacha complacida

- Vamos, Hermione. Es sólo un poco de té y tostadas. Pero supongo que no puedes apreciar la buena comida de los elfos comiendo tan apurada como si te persiguiera un grupo de mortífagos.- mencionó Hagrid.

- ¿Apurada? Yo no como apurada. Bueno, a veces, pero es que con los deberes pendientes y eso de llegar a tiempo a las clases…- se excusó Hermione, sirviéndose una segunda taza.

- Algo de eso debe de ser, seguro; pero no sé porqué me da la impresión de que hay más.-sugirió el guardabosques.

- No sé a qué te refieres.- indicó ella contrariada.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. Sólo te veo correr espantada cada vez que te encuentras con Harry, así estés comiendo y eso es muy raro.- mencionó su amigo extrañado.

Hermione casi se atraganta con el trozo de tostada que estaba comiendo y tuvo que apurar su taza de té para poder respirar.

- Yo no corro de Harry. No sé de dónde sacas eso.- refutó la castaña en cuanto pudo hablar con normalidad.

- Hermione, tengo ojos, ¿sabes? Escucha, no es que quiera andar de curioso. Creo que cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera; pero yo los aprecio, chicos y me apenas verlos así.- comentó Hagrid.

- No ocurre nada malo entre nosotros, Hagrid, no hay nada de que preocuparse.- mintió la chica.

- Eres una pésima mentirosa, Hermione. Mira, si no puedes o no quieres contarme, lo respeto. Sólo déjame decirte que ningún malentendido vale que echen a perder su amistad.- aconsejó el guardabosque.

- Yo confío en ti, Hagrid y sé que lo que me dices es con buena intención. Pero es algo más complicado que un malentendido.- confesó la chica, revolviendo con desgana lo poco que quedaba de su té.

- Después de todo por lo que ustedes han pasado, no importa qué tan grave sea. Seguro que hay una solución.-trató de animarla su amigo.

- No lo sé. No veo la manera en que esto pueda terminar bien. Pase lo que pase, nuestra amistad quedará afectada.- suspiró Hermione, enjugándose una lágrima con el puño.

- Tranquila, tranquila.- la consoló Hagrid, dándoles suaves palmadas en el hombro, que hicieron hundir aún más a la chica en la silla.

- Es que no sé qué hacer. Por un lado pienso que todo es culpa de Harry, y luego me digo que eso no es justo, porque uno no manda sobre sus sentimientos. Soy una cobarde desconsiderada. Y después de todo, ¿acaso yo no correspondí? Entonces, está bien. Yo siempre lo he querido mucho, es un chico maravilloso, debería estar contenta y no corriendo como un ratón asustado. No me extrañaría que no vuelva a hablarme nunca más.- balbuceó la chica sin sentido y entre sollozos.

- Ya, ya, cálmate. Toma esto.- ofreció Hagrid, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un trozo de tela cuatro veces más grande que un pañuelo convencional.

- Lo siento, Hagrid. Soy tan ridícula.-se excusó la muchacha tomando el lienzo para secarse las lágrimas y respirando profundamente.

- ¿Mejor? Bien. Primero, no eres ninguna ridícula, ¿de acuerdo? Y golpearé a quien diga lo contrario.- expresó seguro el hombre.

La joven correspondió el gesto con una tímida sonrisa.

- Así está mucho mejor. Y sobre todo eso que dijiste, según pude entender, Harry te dijo que te quiere y tú no estás segura de tus sentimientos, ¿cierto?- trató de adivinar Hagrid.

- El no dijo que me quería, no de la manera en que tú estás suponiendo, no fue así de claro. Él sólo… es algo complicado.- culminó la chica, ruborizada.

- Si, si, tampoco estoy pidiendo detalles. Pero te lo dije. Tengo ojos y oídos, Hermione, y Harry ha estado algo raro últimamente. Al comienzo no entendía porqué, pero después de lo que he notado los últimos días y con lo que tú me has contado, lo entiendo todo mucho mejor.- asintió el hombre, aparentemente complacido.

- Lo que ocurre es que estoy muy confundida, Hagrid. No estoy segura de qué es lo que siento y por eso es que prefiero evitar a Harry. Creo que sólo tengo dos opciones y no quiero equivocarme.- le explicó ella, aliviada de poder expresar lo que tanto la había estado atormentando los últimos días.

- Te comprendo, Hermione. Y me imagino que el tener un arrojado admirador secreto, no está ayudando mucho.- acotó el buen hombre, asintiendo comprensivo.

- ¡Ay, Hagrid, tienes razón! Es que no lo entiendo, ¿desde cuándo me pasan estas cosas? Nunca nadie se fija en mí y de pronto esto.-se quejó la chica, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

- Pues eres la primera chica que escucho quejarse de tener varios pretendientes.-comentó jocoso el guardabosques, antes de ver como la joven levantaba la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Esto es muy serio, Hagrid. Ahora que lo mencionas, supongo que estarás bien enterado del regalo misterioso que recibí para mi cumpleaños.-inquirió la chica, algo más tranquila.

- Claro, lo sabe todo el mundo. Pero quita esa cara; después de todo, escuché que estaba muy bonito. Al comienzo me preocupé, pensando que podría habértelo mandado algún mortífago prófugo, pero la profesora McGonagall me comentó que no tiene nada de malo.- le confió él.

- Lo se. Casi hubiera preferido que así fuera, por lo menos sabría con qué intenciones me la enviaron.- comentó la chica con voz frustrada.

- Eso quiere decir que es cierto eso de que no sabes quién te lo envió.- completó Hagrid.

- Claro, no tengo ni idea. Me la he pasado pensando y dándole vueltas a todos los nombres que se me ocurren, que no son muchos, la verdad, y nada.-confesó Hermione.

- Tal vez estás buscando por le lado equivocado. A veces eres demasiado racional, niña. No me extrañaría que hasta hubieras hecho una lista de nombres y las razones por las que te harían semejante obsequio.- tanteó el guardabosque, sonriendo ante el rubor que delató a la muchacha.

- Bueno, pero reconoce que es un método muy efectivo. Así puedo eliminar sospechosos con mayor seguridad.- se defendió ella.

- Es que si lo haces de ese modo, te estás cegando a otras posibilidades. A ver, piensa tranquila, ¿no conoces a nadie que te haya caído muy bien y tú a él y que podría desear hacerte llegar algo así? El regalo llegó con una nota, por lo que escuché, ¿no la relacionas con nadie a quien conozcas?- intentó ayudarla su amigo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, con una mano masajeando su sien, mientras volvía a dar vueltas en su cabeza a todos los nombres que se le ocurrían. No sus padres; ni Víktor, ya le había enviado una felicitación para cuando llegó el regalo; mucho menos Ernie, como le comentó a Harry.

Por otro lado, cuando derrotaron a Voldemort adquirieron mucha fama en su momento, por lo cual, los tres, especialmente Harry, claro, recibían cartas de felicitación, mensajes de admiradores y hasta ciertas propuestas que a ella no le hacían ninguna gracia, pero que hacían reír a los chicos. Sin embargo, tampoco podía relacionarlos al escritor de la nota. Porque había decidido que el misterio a resolver, más que en el anillo, estaba allí, en la corta esquela.

La había escrito un hombre no muy mayor, de eso estaba segura y alguien con un amplio vocabulario, además de lo más desconcertante: No importaba quien fuera, realmente mostraba mucho aprecio en sus palabras, la llamaba "querida mía" y la relacionaba con la sabiduría; según él, por eso los zafiros en el anillo.

Trató de calmarse, dejar los razonamientos de lado, como dijo Hagrid, y de alguna manera ponerle voz a esos párrafos. ¿A quién, aunque hubiera visto solo unos minutos en su vida, podía imaginarse diciendo cosas como esas?

De forma paulatina, una profunda y aterciopelada voz se abrió camino entre sus recuerdos. Sin darse cuenta empezó a susurrar, palabra por palabra y con los ojos cerrados, todo el contenido de la nota, reemplazando el sonido de su voz mentalmente por otra que había escuchado hacía algún tiempo, pero que había permanecido inalterable en su memoria.

En cuanto terminó, abrió los ojos con suavidad, sin fijarse en nada de lo que la rodeaba y sólo pudo articular tres palabras, ante la mirada extrañada de Hagrid.

- No puede ser.

Después de agradecer fervientemente a Hagrid por el desayuno, y especialmente por el consejo; Hermione salió de la cabaña sólo dándole tiempo al guardabosques para despedirse y negándose tercamente a revelar cualquiera de sus sospechas. El no insistió, después de todo era un hombre discreto y la apreciaba mucho. Sólo podía esperar que encontrara sus respuestas y al final tomara la mejor decisión.

Una vez en el Castillo, la chica se dirigió raudamente a la Biblioteca y no paró hasta llegar al escritorio de Madame Pince, que en ese momento veía con los ojos entrecerrados a unos alumnos de segundo año que daban vueltas alrededor de la Sección Prohibida.

- Madame Pince, necesito su ayuda.- la interrumpió Hermione, plantándose frente a ella y obstaculizando su vigilancia.

- Estoy segura de que puede encontrar cualquier libro que requiera sin mi ayuda, señorita Granger.- respondió la bibliotecaria con voz cansina, intentando mirar por sobre el hombro de la chica.

- No vine a buscar un libro.- insistió la joven.

- ¿Ah, no?- se extrañó la mujer y fijó su mirada en la gryffindor

- No. Tengo uno y necesito que me diga todo lo que sepa sobre él.-explicó Hermione, rebuscando en su bolsa y sacando el antiguo libro negro que ese día llevaba con ella, para colocarlo suavemente en el escritorio de la bruja.

Las piedras sobre el libro refulgían a la luz que entraba por los altos ventanales y presentaba un aspecto sobrecogedor, aún rodeado de tantos otros ejemplares.

La bibliotecaria se le quedó viendo con los labios entreabiertos y una mirada de profundo estupor, a la vez que se calaba mejor los anteojos y extendía las manos para tomarlo delicadamente, casi con reverencia.

- ¿De dónde lo sacó? – preguntó, en tanto lo examinaba la portada.

- Lo compré, en una tienda de antigüedades. Creo que es la única que se encuentra en el Callejón Diagon. Fue un poco antes del inicio del curso.- informó presta la chica.

- Dice que lo compró. Pero… ¿Cuánto pagó por él?- exclamó algo confundida la mujer, procediendo a abrir el tomo y a darle vuelta a las primeras páginas con extrema delicadeza.

- Dieciocho galeones. – respondió Hermione.

- Dieciocho…no puede ser. Señorita Granger, supongo que usted no me está jugando algún tipo de broma de mal gusto.- espetó la bibliotecaria mirándola con sospecha.

- Por supuesto que no. Le estoy diciendo la verdad, y vine a usted porque no conozco en Hogwarts a nadie que sepa más de libros. Mire, soy consiente de que es una suma baja a pagar por un libro como este.- coincidió la chica

- ¿Baja? Yo la llamaría irrisoria, absurda. Este libro no tiene precio, señorita; es sencillamente invaluable.- atajó la bruja, muy segura.

- ¿Tanto así?- se sorprendió la chica.

- Claro. Vea usted la fecha de impresión. Tiene más de trescientos años. Y la portada. Por todos los magos, jovencita, no puede ser tan distraída, ¿no ve que el título lleva diamantes?- indicó la bibliotecaria, algo exasperada.

- Vaya, supuse que era algún tipo de piedra preciosa, pero jamás imaginé que fueran diamantes. Madame Pince, un libro como este no puede pasar desapercibido y terminar en una tienda, todo abandonado y para que me lo vendan por ese precio. Tiene que haber salido de algún lugar.- sustentó Hermione.

- Eso es evidente. Vea el título: "Historia de los Grandes Magos de los Antiguos Tiempos". Y por la época en que fue impreso, no creo que haya otras copias en la actualidad. – reflexionó la mujer.

- No se me había ocurrido eso. Pero de ser así, ¿no sería más lógico que en vez de en una tienda de antigüedades estuviera en poder de alguna antigua familia de magos?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Sería lo más natural, cierto. Pero considerando todo el tiempo que ha pasado, no sería extraño que fuera vendido porque la familia necesitaba el dinero o por descuido. Ya ha pasado antes.- le informó la conocedora.

- Si, supongo. Pero la familia debió saber por lo menos cuán valioso era y seguro no lo vendió a un precio bajo. ¿Porqué me lo ofrecieron como usted dice por una suma irrisoria?- dijo extrañada la chica.

- Conozco la tienda de la que me habla y sé quién es el dueño. ¿La atendió un viejecito de cabello largo, algo entusiasta, digamos?- inquirió la mujer.

- Sí, exactamente, fue él e insistió mucho en que me llevara el libro. Puede ser que no supiera de su valía.- sugirió la chica.

- Imposible, conozco al hombre. Es el señor Kingston, y es un experto en antigüedades, me atrevo a decir que uno de los que más conocen de estas cosas. Nadie mejor que él sabría lo invaluable de este ejemplar. Esto es realmente muy extraño.- reflexionó la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues ahora entiendo menos. No tenía idea de que este libro fuera tan valioso. ¿Qué piensa que debo hacer?- preguntó Hermione.

- No sabría decirle. Es su libro. Usted pagó por él. Un precio absurdo, pero lo pagó. Considérese muy afortunada y cuídelo bien, desde luego.- expresó la bibliotecaria viendo el libro con fascinación.

- Supongo que tiene razón. Pero hay algo que me inquieta aún más y quisiera que me ayude. Madame Pince, dígame, ¿Cree usted que habría alguna manera de saber a qué familia perteneció este libro antes de que llegara a esa tienda?- preguntó la chica algo inquieta.

- No lo sé. Imagino que el señor Kingston debe de saberlo, ha estado al frente de esa tienda por casi ochenta años. Posiblemente él lo adquiriera.- sugirió la bruja.

- Bueno, yo sólo lo he visto una vez y por lo que usted me comenta, parece que lo conoce hace algún tiempo.- tanteó la chica con cuidado.

- Sí, claro. Hasta me dio algunas clases cuando me preparaba para este trabajo. El decía que nunca tuvo una alumna más aplicada.- confió la mujer orgullosa.

- Siendo así, ya que son conocidos y ambos saben tanto sobre los libros, ¿tendría usted la amabilidad de escribirle una carta para indagar al respecto? Acerca de dónde obtuvo el libro. Como le tiene tanto aprecio, seguro que se lo puede informar.- sugirió Hermione, secándose discretamente las manos sudorosas por la ansiedad.

- Eso no sería del todo correcto, señorita Granger. Si compró el libro a una antigua familia, como es lo más probable, debe de ser muy discreto al respecto. No puede andar divulgando los nombres de sus clientes.- mencionó la mujer.

- Claro, claro. Pero no sería del todo necesario que él le dé un nombre. Usted podría contarle que yo le mostré el libro y como bien me dijo, le ha extrañado tanto como a mí que se deshiciera de él por esa suma. Sería algo así como una consulta entre profesionales. – sugirió la chica.

- Supongo que podría. Hace mucho que no le escribo y podría aprovechar para consultar por su salud.- dijo la mujer medio convencida.

- Claro, seguro que a él le agradará saber de usted y que sigue aquí ayudando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts con todas sus dudas, como hace ahora conmigo.- alabó Hermione.

- Sí, claro. Esa es mi labor. De acuerdo, me pondré en contacto con él tan pronto como me sea posible. Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, con estos muchachos tan desordenados.- indicó la bruja, mirando con desagrado las estanterías revueltas.

- Le estaré eternamente agradecida, Madame Pince. Y si fuera tan amable, ¿podría mencionarle un apellido al señor Kingston? Quizá eso le ayude a recordar de dónde obtuvo el libro.- mencionó la chica al descuido, pero apretando las manos tras el escritorio.

- Eso ayudaría, supongo. ¿Entonces usted sospecha a quién podría haber pertenecido el libro?- inquirió la bibliotecaria curiosa.

- No exactamente. Tan sólo es algo así como una suposición.- mencionó la chica.

- Bueno, los supuestos no son algo de lo que se pueda confiar. Pero dígame el apellido, quién sabe y tal vez ayude.- mencionó la mujer escéptica.

- Pregúntele si conoce a una familia de apellido Lascelles.- contestó Hermione, con voz firme.

- ¿Lascelles? Ese no parece apellido de familia de magos y mucho menos antigua.- mencionó la bruja.

- Tal vez, pero no deje de nombrarlo, por favor. Es más, pregúntele si ese libro no se lo hizo llegar un hombre llamado Edmund Lascelles. – culminó la chica, con voz algo temblorosa.

- Como quiera. Tendrá sus motivos para mencionarlo. En cuanto sepa algo, se lo haré saber. Ahora, si no le molesta, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y ya hemos hablado demasiado. Llévese su libro y no deje de cuidarlo como corresponde.- advirtió la encargada, severa.

- Desde luego. Muchas gracias, Madame Pince. Permiso.- dijo Hermione, tomando el libro con manos temblorosas y echando a caminar fuera de la biblioteca, más confundida que nunca y ansiosa por conocer cuanto antes el resultado de las pesquisas de la bibliotecaria.

**N.A. Gracias miles a las maravillosas Alastor, Amil-Aiel, Noelhia, y también a Laura y Mariela, que no tengo dónde contestarles, pero sepan que les estoy muy agradecida por los amables comentarios y espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes. Y gracias también a quienes leen y no dejan mensaje, es genial que se pasen por aquí.**

**Les escribo desde mi lecho de enferma, soy víctima de una extraña mutación de gripe que me va a tener como un muñeco maltratado por estoy días festivos. Será injusta la vida, pero qué se le va a hacer. Por lo menos puedo ponerme al día con los fics que he dejado de leer, fue por eso también que actualicé, así aprovechan ustedes también. Sólo comprendan y perdonen si hay alguna metida de pata seria. Cualquier cosa, me avisan.**

**Respecto al capítulo, ¿Qué andará tramando la madre de Edmund? No sé por qué esa mujer no me termina de convencer; y al fin Hermione demuestra porqué es la bruja más inteligente de su generación, ya me tenía preocupada. A ver qué averigua. ¿Y en dónde está Harry? ¿Y Edmund? Ya nos enteraremos. **

**Se reciben mensajes, saludos, fruta, lo que sea será bienvenido. Muchos besos, descansen estos días, agarren un buen libro y nos estamos leyendo pronto, espero. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling, Warner y vaya Dios a saber a quién más. Yo sólo me valgo de este mundo maravilloso para echar a andar mi imaginación.**

Harry estaba a punto de acostarse, después de buscar infructuosamente a Hermione por todo el castillo. Para variar, no coincidieron en el desayuno y cuando le preguntó a Lavander y Parvati por ella, le dijeron que debió de levantarse muy temprano porque no la vieron al despertar. Luego fue a la biblioteca, la lechucería, cocinas, y nada.

En mala hora le prestó el mapa del merodeador a Seamus. Si quería encontrarse con su novia, que le enviara una nota y quedaran a una hora. Se lo pediría tan pronto como lo viera; aunque tendría que esperar a mañana, porque ya estaba cansado, y parecía que hasta Neville planeaba saltarse el toque de queda.

Recostado en las almohadas, recordó el consejo del extraño, bueno, Edmund. Que hiciera algo, antes de que las cosas fueran peores, sin importar cuán difícil pudiera resultar. Bien, nadie podía decir que no lo estuviera intentando, pero Hermione estaba resultando tremendamente escurridiza, y su siempre latente mal genio estaba a punto de explotar.

Por la mañana le respondió de muy mala manera a Dean sólo porque le estuvo haciendo preguntas acerca de cómo iba todo con Hermione. No tuvo que ser tan grosero; él y los otros chicos no hacían más que ayudarlo, pero su propia frustración estaba jugando en su contra.

Se sentía como si hubiera estado a las puertas del cielo y lo hubieran regresado bruscamente a la tierra. No había exagerado cuando le dijo a Hermione que besarla había sido la experiencia mas increíble de su vida, pero la actitud de la chica lo tenía desesperado.

Si bien en un primer momento creyó que actuó impulsivamente, de un tiempo a esta parte había empezado a replantearse las cosas. Es decir, Hermione le había correspondido; y siendo honestos, estaba seguro de que lo había disfrutado tanto como él. De acuerdo, salió corriendo luego, pero con todo y su inexperiencia, sabía que mientras duró ambos sintieron lo mismo. Pero ella podía ser tan cabeza dura. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que era ridículo ahogarse en dudas y perder tiempo precioso que podían pasar juntos? Tal vez no estuviera enamorada aún de él, pero mucho menos lo estaba del idiota admirador secreto. Si por lo menos le diera la oportunidad de hablar y no se la pasara huyendo.

Sus lamentos internos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Neville en la habitación. El chico se le quedó viendo algo sorprendido.

- Hola, Harry. ¿Qué haces en cama tan temprano? – preguntó mientras se quitaba la capa y la doblaba con cuidado para dejarla sobre un taburete.

- Neville, son casi las diez.- se limitó a responder Harry.

- Cierto, es algo tarde, pero podrías estar en la Sala Común. – acotó el otro chico.

- No tenía ganas. Prefiero estar sólo. Abajo hay demasiado ruido.- indicó Harry.

- Eso nunca te ha molestado.- mencionó Neville con inocencia, mientras sacaba su pijama.

- Pero ahora si, ¿de acuerdo? – contestó Harry de mal talante.

- Está bien, disculpa, no quise molestarte.- respondió el otro con frialdad, dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse de ropa sin volverse a mirarlo.

Harry estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero en cuanto lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta, se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el respaldar de la cama y cambió el semblante fastidiado por uno de arrepentimiento.

Pasados unos minutos, Neville regresó ya cambiado, se acercó a su cama para acostarse y mientras se quitaba las pantuflas y se metía entre las sábanas, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

- Neville, de verdad lo siento. Soy un estúpido.- rompió Harry el silencio.

El chico pareció dudar consigo mismo respecto a contestarle o no, pero al final su buen corazón ganó la batalla.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Sé lo tenso que has estado estos días. Yo puedo disculparte, pero no puedo hablar por los demás.- comentó el muchacho con simpatía.

- ¿Dean sigue disgustado?- preguntó el otro.

- Algo. Ya se le pasará, no es rencoroso.- lo tranquilizó Neville.

- Me he estado portando muy mal con todos ustedes. No creas que no me he dado cuenta, es sólo que no soy muy bueno disculpándome.- confesó Harry.

- Lo he notado. Pero basta con un "lo siento", como hiciste hace sólo unos minutos. Aunque en realidad sería mucho mejor que pensaras antes de hablar.- aconsejó su amigo.

- Ya lo sé.- reconoció suspirando el muchacho.

- Mira, Harry, la verdad no debes preocuparte mucho por nosotros. Todos conocemos el motivo de tu mal humor y procuramos no hacerte caso, así que no pienses que nos tienes en tu contra, porque es todo lo contrario, te apoyamos.- afirmó el chico con sinceridad.

- Lo sé, Neville. Lo han hecho todo el tiempo y yo no lo he valorado como debía. Por eso entiendo que ahora estén disgustados, tienen toda la razón.- mencionó Harry.

- Estás equivocado, Harry.- dijo muy seguro Neville.

- ¿En qué parte? – preguntó el otro desalentado.

- Ninguno de nosotros está disgustado contigo. Lo que ocurre es que nos hemos dado cuenta de que has llegado a un punto en el que tienes que actuar solo.- explicó el joven.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- se extrañó Harry.

- Es que obviamente has hecho algo relacionado con Hermione. No estoy curioseando, no te molestes, sólo te estoy explicando.- se apresuró a aclarar Neville.

- Tampoco soy una bomba, Neville. Lamento si les he dado esa impresión.- suspiró Harry, para seguidamente preguntar, interesado.- ¿Y a qué te refieres con lo obvio?

- Pues…por lo alejados que se les ve últimamente. Como tú la buscas y ella te evita. Algo tienes que haber causado eso, no es normal entre ustedes. Ron dice que él no sabe nada.- indicó Neville.

- Y es verdad. No he querido hablar del tema con nadie. Una manera más de alejar a mis seres queridos.- expresó el muchacho con sarcasmo.

- Tú no alejas a nadie, Harry. Sólo te hemos dejado tu espacio para que puedas estar tranquilo. Lo de esta mañana se le escapó a Dean, no pudo aguantarse.- sonrió Neville.

- Eso lo entiendo. Digo, el querer saber. Después de todo, me han apoyado desde el principio y de pronto me alejo y no les digo nada.- concordó Harry.

- Pero como te dije, todos vemos que algo ha pasado y si no quieres contárnoslo estás en tu derecho. Sólo espero que todo salga bien, todos lo queremos.- se apresuró a indicar el chico.

- Lo sé, gracias por entender. – dijo Harry con sinceridad.

- No hay de qué. Tú lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros.- respondió confiado Neville.

- Seguro. Aunque parece que soy el único al que se le hace tan complicado conquistar a una chica.- comentó Harry de mejor humor.

- Eso es porque te pusiste una meta muy alta. Seguro que con cualquier otra no tendrías tantos problemas.- bromeó Neville, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

- Pero es una meta por la que vale la pena luchar.- aseguró Harry, algo somnoliento.

- Sin duda. Seguro todo saldrá bien al final, Harry, no te preocupes.- indicó el muchacho bostezando.

- Eso espero. Bueno, gracias de nuevo Neville. Será mejor que durmamos, ya es muy tarde. Ojalá Filch no atrapé a los otros.- dijo Harry adormilado.

- No lo creo tienen; tu mapa.- le recordó su amigo.

- Es verdad. Lástima que es el único, ¿no sería genial que todos pudiéramos tener copias? – preguntó Harry, pero obtuvo como respuesta sólo un profundo ronquido.

El chico sonrió, agradeciendo mentalmente por contar con tan buenos amigos, y acomodando mejor las almohadas, se quedó dormido de inmediato.

La mañana del lunes, cuando Harry y Ron bajaron al Gran Comedor, vieron a Hermione sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ambos se miraron con curiosidad, especialmente al notar que la chica aparentemente los vio y no salió corriendo como era lo acostumbrado últimamente. Parecía algo distraída, apenas si ladeó la cabeza en señal de saludo y continuó comiendo como si nada pasara.

Ron jaló a Harry a los asientos cercanos a la chica, para ver como reaccionaba, pese a la reticencia de su amigo, que si bien se moría por acercarse a ella, tampoco quería que fuera en plan de experimento; sin embargo, como siempre que se esforzaba, Ron se salió con la suya.

- Buenos días, Hermione.- dijo con despreocupación el pelirrojo.

La chica no contestó, sino que siguió masticando su tostada, pensativa, ante la mirada extrañada de los chicos.

- Esta chica nos va a matar. – Le susurró a Harry, para luego repetir con voz mucho más alta, que hizo voltear algunas cabezas - ¡Buenos días, Hermione!

- ¡Ah, hola Ron, Harry, buenos días! – respondió la chica saliendo del trance y esquivando la mirada en cuanto esta se encontró con la del chico de ojos verdes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan pensativa? – preguntó Ron sin poder frenarse.

- Nada en especial. Un trabajo que me tiene algo preocupada, aún no lo termino y está resultando un poco complicado. Es más, ahora mismo me iba para la biblioteca, tal vez madame Pince pueda recomendarme un buen libro. – contestó la chica muy rápido, al tiempo que se levantaba y reunía sus cosas de la mesa con tan mala suerte que golpeó su copa y el jugo fue a dar al mantel.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo.- se apresuró a decir Ron, tomando una servilleta.

- No es necesario, tengo que hacerlo yo, es mi culpa.- contestó la chica, sin levantar la vista.

Harry no había dicho ni una palabra, tan sólo la veía fijamente y ella parecía notarlo, pues sus manos temblaban mientras sacudía una fuente y la alejaba de la zona empapada.

- Vamos, Hermione, ¿Cuántas veces me has ayudado a arreglar desastres peores? Ve a la biblioteca tranquila.- la calmó el muchacho.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias, Ron, nos vemos luego. Cuídense, los encontraré en Transformaciones.- dijo la chica, echándose la mochila al hombro y saliendo del comedor a toda prisa.

En cuanto la chica se fue, Ron dejó la servilleta con la que limpiaba, y volteándose en dirección a Harry, que seguía con la mirada el camino por el que Hermione se había ido, le gritó a voz en cuello sin importarle quien lo oyera.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos estás esperando?! ¡Síguela! – vociferó.

Harry saltó en el asiento y poniéndose de pie, tomó también sus cosas para correr en la misma dirección que la chica, articulando apenas un "gracias" al viento y dejando a Ron refunfuñando.

- ¡Pero será posible! La persigue por todo Hogwarts hace días y cuando tiene la oportunidad no reacciona. Espero que como mínimo me haga padrino de su primer hijo.- soltó el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando un pastel al que le pegó un mordisco airado.

Mientras tanto, Harry, ya fuera del comedor, se dirigió a la biblioteca tan rápido como le daban los pies. No tuvo que andar mucho antes de ver una melena castaña que se perdía en el siguiente corredor. Respiró profundo y apretó más el paso.

- ¡Hermione, espera, necesito hablar contigo! – dijo en cuanto estuvo casi a su altura.

La muchacha se detuvo apenas a mirarlo, contemplando sus zapatos.

- ¡Ay, Harry, no puedo! Lo dije en el comedor. Tengo muchos deberes y poco tiempo. Hablamos en otro momento, ¿bueno?- contestó la chica reanudando el paso.

- Creo que podrías separar unos minutos para mí. Es muy importante que conversemos.- insistió el chico, siguiéndola.

- Claro, claro, pero será después. Ahora no puedo.- afirmó ella, a punto de dar la vuelta al siguiente corredor en el que se encontraba la biblioteca.

En ese momento Harry pareció perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, porque sin detenerse a pensar, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró en dirección contraria, ante la mirada atónita de la chica y de algunos estudiantes que por allí pasaban.

Para cuando Hermione salió de su estupor, se encontraban en un pasadillo solitario cerca de las cocinas. La chica reaccionó y sacudió su brazo hasta librarse del agarre del muchacho que la veía con expresión decidida, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás.

- ¿Pero es que perdiste el juicio? ¿Cómo te atreves? Con toda esa gente mirando. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? Escúchame bien, estás loco si piensas que voy a aguantar cada uno de tus arranques. Agradece que sea tu amiga y no reaccione como debería, porque ahora ya estarías inmovilizado. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así; y no me digas nada, voy a volver por donde me trajiste y tú puedes aprovechar que estamos por aquí para tomar un té, que buena falta te hace. – soltó indignada a punto de dar media vuelta.

Pero no pudo lograr su cometido porque Harry la tomó por los hombros sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sin la ternura de la primera vez, sino con la desesperación de quién ha esperado mucho por ello.

La chica forcejeó al comienzo, buscando alguna manera de liberarse; sin embargo, contra lo que esperaba empezó a corresponder el beso con las mismas ansias y rodeando el cuello del muchacho para acercarlo más hacia sí.

Se olvidaron de todo y de todos, de las dudas y las indecisiones; durante unos minutos sólo existieron ellos dos en ese corredor vacío con las pinturas como únicos testigos.

Cuando se separaron, ambos agitados y mirándose sorprendidos por lo violento de su reacción, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos o segundos, ninguno sabría decirlo con seguridad. Hermione iba a dar media vuelta para salir corriendo tal como hizo antes, sólo que esta vez Harry fue más rápido por unos segundos y pudo retenerla tomándola de la mano y sujetándola fuertemente frente a si.

- Esta vez no, Hermione. Ahora si vamos a hablar y vamos a hacerlo en serio. Puedo perseguirte por todo el castillo hasta que converses conmigo, no me importa, igual lo haré; o podemos hacerlo aquí y ahora. Tú decide - dijo el muchacho resuelto.

- Harry, yo…no sé qué hacer.- contestó la chica derrotada, ya sin intentar huir.

- Entonces esta vez decido yo. Vamos, ven conmigo.- afirmó Harry sin soltar su mano y guiándola hacia una puerta escondida cerca al cuadro de entrada a las cocinas.

En cuanto tocó el pomo, la puerta se abrió para mostrar una amplia habitación cubierta del piso al techo por anaqueles repletos de provisiones, utensilios y toda suerte de cosas de distinta procedencia. Al centro del lugar había una larga mesa, con varias sillas y cubierta por un viejo aunque limpio mantel.

- Aquí guardan los elfos los suministros para las cocinas y también lo usan cuando algunos de ellos quieren reunirse a conversar o a planear los menús. Dobby me lo mostró hace poco, por si quería tomar algo en medio de la noche y no lo encontraba. Olvidé mencionarlo porque él siempre está cuando lo necesitamos. - explicó Harry ante la cara de asombro de la chica.

Ella tan solo asintió, dejando de lado su desconcierto para acercarse a la mesa y ocupar una de las sillas.

- Está bien, Harry, tienes razón. No podemos estar así por siempre, es obvio que necesitamos hablar.- dijo la chica suspirando.

- Me alegra que lo reconozcas. Y sólo hizo falta que te arrastrara por medio Hogwarts.- mencionó el muchacho con ironía, tomando una de las sillas al lado de la que ocupaba la chica, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

- Sé que no lo he hecho fácil, ¿de acuerdo? No niego eso, pero entiende que necesitaba mi espacio para poder pensar.- dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

- Y está bien, pero no tenías que pasártela huyendo de mí todo el tiempo, sólo tenías que decirlo. Ponte en mi lugar, viendo como salías corriendo cada vez que me veías e inventando mil excusas para no hablarme. Has estado volviéndome loco, Hermione.- confesó Harry, claramente disgustado.

- Pero eso no te da derecho a portarte como lo hiciste. – reclamó la chica.

- Mira, lamento lo de hace un rato, no el beso, pero sí traerte para aquí de esa forma. Pero reconoce que no me lo pusiste muy fácil para andar con gentilezas.- se defendió Harry.

- Está bien, te perdono eso. Después de todo, creo que en realidad es el menor de nuestros problemas.- aceptó ella suspirando.

- Gracias.- respondió Harry sarcástico- Es… interesante que lo veas así.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo vea, Harry? Nuestra amistad está en peligro. No hay nada más grave que eso.- dijo muy seria Hermione.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡En peligro! ¿En peligro de qué? – preguntó el muchacho realmente extrañado.

- ¡En peligro de terminar, Harry! – contestó la chica con el semblante desolado.

- Hermione, escucha, no importa lo que pase, nuestra amistad no va a terminar nunca. Yo no lo permitiría. Como lo hice ahora, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para arreglar cualquier cosa que vaya mal. Lo que sea, podemos solucionarlo, pero no vamos a dejar que nada nos separe. – dijo el joven con fervor.

- Harry, eso es muy dulce. Pero debemos ser realistas. Lo dices ahora porque no sabemos que sucederá exactamente. ¿Y si lo que ocurre es demasiado grave como para que podamos volver a estar como siempre? ¿No has pensado en eso?- retrucó ella.

- Claro que sí. Y como te dije, por mi parte nada terminará con nuestra amistad. Esperaba que tú pensaras lo mismo.- mencionó él con voz desilusionada.

- No te confundas. Ese es el deseo de mi corazón, lo juro. Pero tengo miedo; tú sabes mejor que yo que lo que deseemos y lo que obtenemos no es siempre lo mismo. – Mencionó Hermione con tristeza.

- Nosotros estamos por sobre eso, Hermione. Te prometo que pase lo que pase; lo que tenemos ahora no permitiré que desaparezca, no puede desaparecer, ¿comprendes? Te lo juro por lo más sagrado. Lo único que hace falta es que tú también te comprometas a ello, ¿puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Harry ansioso.

- Sí, si puedo; porque te quiero mucho y no me gustaría perderte.- dijo la chica con voz entrecortada.

- Entonces así será. Nada ni nadie nos separará si nosotros no lo permitimos. ¿Prometido? – propuso el chico, extendiendo la mano con seriedad.

- Prometido.- acordó la chica estrechando la mano con fuerza.

- Bien. Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo, la verdad. Y nada de salir corriendo por miedo a enfrentar las cosas, ¿qué dices?- propuso el muchacho de mejor humor.

- Me parece muy buena idea.- aprobó ella algo sonrojada por la insinuación.

- Tenemos un trato, entonces. Ahora, ¿será posible que empecemos a ponerlo en práctica? Porque tenemos unos temas pendientes de los cuales discutir; el motivo por el que estamos aquí, en primer lugar. – le recordó él.

- Cierto. Bueno, vamos a ello.- contestó la chica decidida y más tranquila, invitándolo a hablar primero.

- De acuerdo. Esto va a ser un poco complicado. Tenme paciencia, ¿si?- pidió el chico sin saber por donde empezar.

- No tenemos clases hasta dentro de un buen rato. ¿Porqué no comienzas diciéndome qué es lo que sientes?- propuso Hermione, algo nerviosa nuevamente.

- Es que eso es lo más difícil de explicar. En realidad, no. Sino más bien hacer que lo entiendas. De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo. Sabes que pasé casi todo el verano en casa de Ron. – Recordó el chico y continuó ante el asentimiento de Hermione.- Todo el tiempo que estuve allí no pude evitar pensar en ti. En la falta que me hacías y lo mucho más que me divertiría si estuvieras con nosotros. Pensé que era normal, estoy acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo contigo, no creí que fuera nada especial, sólo te extrañaba.- empezó Harry.

- Yo también te extrañaba. Y habría estado allí, pero mis padres me pidieron que pasara ese tiempo con ellos.- explicó la chica.

- Eso está bien, yo entendí y Ron también. Y tampoco era la primera vez, pero nunca me había sentido de ese modo. Nunca deseé tanto tenerte cerca. Como te dije, intenté no darle mucha importancia, sólo esperaba ansioso encontrarnos en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Recuerdas lo raro que me porté entonces? – preguntó él.

- Si, claro. Creí que estabas disgustado por algo.- rememoró Hermione.

- Y lo estaba. O mejor dicho, desconcertado, confuso. Me dije que en cuanto te viera, todo volvería a la normalidad. Estaría feliz de estar de nuevo con mis mejores amigos, como siempre. Que te estuve extrañando tanto como me habría pasado con Ron. Entonces te vi, y caí en la cuenta de algo.- confesó el muchacho sonriendo.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó la chica extrañada.

- De que a Ron nunca he deseado besarlo.- contestó Harry, sonriendo aún más y luciendo algo avergonzado.

- ¡Oh! – sólo atinó a expresar Hermione.

- Sí, oh. Imagínate lo que pensé yo. Fue por eso que estuve todo el tiempo como en otro mundo, porque de cierto modo así fue. Estaba tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué rayos me sentía así? Y contigo. No es que sea raro, eres preciosa, pero jamás te había visto de ese modo. Fue como si me dieran un buen golpe en el estómago. Y no dejé de sentirlo todo el tiempo, aún en el expreso camino aquí.- dijo Harry rememorando todo lo que pasó entonces y sintiéndose aliviado de poder compartirlo con quien él sabía que debió hacerlo desde un principio.

- Recuerdo que no pude evitar notar como te portabas. Con la mente sin saber en donde. Pero con lo del Premio Anual y otras cosas no te dije nada, pensé que luego se te pasaría o que en todo caso tú vendrías a mi cuando quisieras hablar.- comentó Hermione.

- No lo hice porque estaba confundido. Hasta te armé una escenita de celos cuando comentaste que habías ido a un baile. Disculpas por eso, por cierto.- comentó algo abochornado Harry.

- No te preocupes. Yo no lo vi así entonces, aunque ahora comprendo mejor tu reacción. Olvídalo.- dijo ella tensa, ante la sólo mención de ese recuerdo. No quería compartir con Harry lo que significó realmente ese baile para ella, no aún, no cuando tenía todas esas sospechas que la estaban carcomiendo. No era el momento.

- Como sea, en cuanto regresamos aquí traté de ver las cosas de manera más fría. No es que lo haya hecho muy bien, pero por lo menos logré esclarecer en algo mis sentimientos. Y si bien seguía confundido, por lo menos pude estar seguro de algo.- confesó el chico apenas respirando y fijando sus ojos en los de su amiga.

- ¿Seguro de qué?- preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

- Seguro de que ya no te veía sólo como a mi mejor amiga. Te habías convertido en la chica que me gustaba y con la que querías pasar todo el tiempo posible.- reveló Harry.

- ¡Ay, Harry! – exclamó Hermione, trémula y sin saber qué decir.

- Espera, todavía no termino. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, me aterré. Esa es la verdad, me la pasaba suspirando en sueños. Los chicos casi me matan. Tuve que confesarles la verdad, ahora creo que en realidad lo hice porque necesitaba que alguien me ayudara y era muy cobarde para pedirlo.- explicó el muchacho.

- ¿Ellos saben esto?- dijo ella sorprendida.

- No te preocupes. Piensan que no podría tener mejor gusto y que sería el tipo más afortunado del mundo si tú me correspondieras.- se apresuró a decir Harry, temiendo que la chica se disgustase por su indiscreción.

- Eso explica porqué me han estado viendo tan raro últimamente. Había empezado a asustarme.- dijo la chica sin humor, levantando las cejas.

- Sí, bueno, la discreción no es su fuerte. Pero son buenos amigos, me han apoyado mucho.- los defendió con lealtad.

- Me alegra que no hayas estado solo. Pero, Harry, ¿Porqué mejor no me lo dijiste desde un primer momento?- dijo la chica.

- Lo intenté. ¿Recuerdas el día que te pedí que habláramos, y estuvimos a punto pero Ron intervino?- contó Harry.

- Ya, estábamos solos en la Sala Común y él llegó diciendo que necesitaba hablar contigo con urgencia.- rememoró Hermione.

- Sí. Lo que él quería era salvarme de pasar un mal rato. – explicó Harry.

- Por decirme lo que sentías.- trató de adivinar ella.

- No. En eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Lo que ocurrió fue que pensó que tú estabas interesada en alguien más y que si te decía acerca de mis sentimientos me rechazarías.- indicó el chico fijando la vista concentrado en el rostro de la joven para ver su reacción.

- Yo no estaba ni estoy enamorada de nadie, Harry. – expresó ella cortante, para desilusión del chico, que se incluyó automáticamente en el "nadie".

- No dije enamorada, dije interesada. Pero dejando eso por ahora, cuando Ron me dijo lo que suponía, yo decidí que no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Quiero decir que me preparé para pelear. No me veas así, no iba a pegarle a nadie. Lo que intento explicar es que fue entonces, cuando la idea de que pudieras estar interesada en alguien más me vino a la mente, porque ni siquiera lo había pensado, que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era aún más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Los celos son horribles, no te los recomiendo.- concluyó Harry, tratando de poner algo de humor para evitar que la chica se espantara con su declaración.

- Harry, ¿fue por eso por lo que me enviaste ese muñeco para mi cumpleaños?- supuso ella.

- Y por lo que actué como un troll cuando llegó el otro regalo, sí. Fui un idiota, tú ni sabías de quién era, debí creerte desde el principio.- se disculpó Harry.- Es sólo que por un momento sentí como si de algún modo hubiera logrado avanzar contigo, que tal vez pudieras verme de otro modo y entonces pasó eso. Me porté muy mal.

- No, no fue así. Ahora comprendo porqué actuaste de ese modo, pero de verdad yo no sabía quién me había enviado eso. – dijo ella, sintiéndose mal por no hablarle de sus indagaciones.

- Eso lo sé bien, no te preocupes. Fui muy tonto, esa es la verdad. Pero creo que ya te he dado un informe cronológico y exacto de todo lo que he sentido, ahora viene lo que realmente importa.- dijo Harry, volviendo a tensarse.

- ¿Y eso es…?- preguntó ella cauta.

- Hermione, necesito saber qué es lo que sientes tú por mi- pidió Harry.

- Tú lo sabes. Te quiero mucho, siempre ha sido así.- respondió la chica esquiva.

- Lo sé. Pero no se trata de eso. Dices que no estás enamorada de nadie y supongo que eso me incluye, ¿verdad?- inquirió el muchacho, haciendo una mueca.

- Lo siento, Harry. Es sólo que…es tan extraño. Todo lo que has dicho me abruma.- contestó la joven con desesperación.

- Entiendo eso, tenía que arriesgarme. No podía seguir callando, tenías que saberlo.- dijo Harry.

- Y en cierta manera, lo agradezco. No actuaste del modo más normal, es cierto, pero yo tampoco te dejé muchas opciones.- reconoció ella.

- Hermione, sé que lo que voy a decir no va a sonar muy caballeroso, pero es algo que necesito que me contestes con honestidad.- indicó Harry, pasándose una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

- Adelante.- dijo tan solo la muchacha.

- Te he besado…dos veces. Y en ambas me correspondiste. ¿Eso no significa que tú tal vez sientas también algo más que amistad por mi?- preguntó Harry anhelante.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente ante el recuerdo y fijó la vista en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su falda.

- No tienes que contestar si no quieres. Fue una mala pregunta, sólo a mi se me podía ocurrir. Perdóname.- empezó a disculparse el joven.

- No, está bien. Tienes derecho a preguntar. Cuando me besaste, yo…no sé porqué respondí. Quiero decirte la verdad y es esa. Sólo me sentí tan bien que me dejé llevar.- confesó aún más ruborizada.

- Te sentiste bien. Eso es mucho mejor que nada. Significa que no estás molesta.- tanteó Harry.

- Confundida, desorientada, no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que voy a hacer. Pero no, no estoy molesta. Ya no, ahora que entiendo las cosas mejor; digamos que veo todo mucho más claro.- indicó la chica.

- Me alegra que no estés molesta conmigo y haber podido decirte todo esto, necesitaba hacerlo. De acuerdo, ¿y qué hacemos ahora?- se preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé. Tengo que pensar en lo que me has dicho y razonar un poco, analizar mis sentimientos.- contestó Hermione.

- Me parece justo. Escucha, no quiero apresurarte; estoy dispuesto a esperar cuanto haga falta hasta que tomes una decisión. Lo único que te pido es que mientras lo haces, no te alejes de mí. Comprendo que no podemos actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero como te dije hace un rato, pase lo que pase no quiero perderte.- pidió el muchacho poniendo una mano sobre las entrelazadas de su amiga.

- Nunca lo harás, Harry. Hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? Lamento haber actuado como una desequilibrada las últimas semanas; no debió ser así, fui muy injusta y cobarde. Vamos a hacerle frente a esto.- contestó decidida y regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

- Esa es mi chica. Figurativamente hablando, claro.- se apresuró a corregir el muchacho.

- De acuerdo. Así lo haremos, entonces. Sólo voy a pedirte un favor, Harry.- pidió ella.

- Lo que quieras- replicó rápidamente el joven sonriendo.

- La próxima vez que quieras hablar conmigo prometo no salir corriendo y tú promete que no me irás arrastrando delante de medio Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Hermione, sonriendo también.

- Completamente. Ya he tenido bastante de persecuciones por ahora. – bromeó Harry.

- Definitivamente. Yo diría que para toda tu vida. Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a Transformaciones. Ron debe de estar preocupado.- comentó la chica poniéndose de pie.

- Es verdad. Por cierto, no debes molestarte si te bombardea a preguntas o nos ignora. Ya sabes que con él nunca se sabe cómo va a actuar.- indicó Harry, también levantándose.

- Creo que preferiría lo segundo, ¿sabes? – mencionó ella, mientras salía por la puerta que el chico sostenía abierta.

- Eso espero yo también. Puede ser tan curioso.- comentó Harry, en tanto andaban hacia la clase.

- Pero es un gran amigo.- acotó Hermione.

- El mejor que podríamos pedir. No sabes cuanto me ha aguantado.- contó, tomándola del hombro con delicadeza para que se detuviera en uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la chica extrañada.

- Nada, tranquila. Sólo quería decirte algo antes de encontrarnos con los demás. Hermione, lo que te dije va en serio. Te quiero y voy a darte todo el tiempo que necesites para que aclares tus sentimientos; pero mientras tú haces eso, independientemente de lo que vayas decidiendo, voy a intentar que te enamores de mí.- declaró el joven, muy serio.

- ¡Ay, Harry! No quiero lastimarte.- susurró angustiada Hermione.

- Tal vez lo hagas y tal vez no. Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo; lo vales. Sólo te lo comento para que no te espantes si hago algo que consideres fuera de lo común, no quiero incomodarte. Ahora si vamos a clase.- indicó Harry, reanudando el paso, seguido por la chica.

- Harry, no tienes que hacer nada. En serio, sólo necesito pensar.- dijo Hermione ya con voz serena.

- Y lo harás, no lo dudo. Oye, ¿tú crees que McGonagall me arme mucho lío si antes de ir para su clase me doy una escapada al comedor? Es que no desayuné y me muero de hambre.- dijo Harry, mirándola interrogante.

La joven se puso de puntas de pie y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla para continuar su paso despreocupada.

- ¿Y eso porqué fue?- preguntó él, dándole alcance.

- Por ser tan maravilloso, Harry. Nada más.- sonrió ella.

- ¿Lo soy? Genial- contestó el chico entusiasmado.

- Sí, lo eres. Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Y ni sueñes que voy a dejar que llegues tarde a clases. Debiste pensarlo antes de salir corriendo. Ahora vas a tener que aguantar hasta el almuerzo. Realmente a veces eres tan irresponsable como Ron.- lo empezó a recriminar la chica, ya cerca del aula.

- Pero soy maravilloso.- acotó Harry, con una sonrisita burlona.

- Debí quedarme callada. Ahí está Ron, y tiene cara de querer hacer muchas preguntas. Trata de que mantenga la boca cerrada en clase, por favor. No sé cómo voy a hacer para aguantarlo.- pidió la chica, acercándose al pelirrojo, que los esperaba con ambas cejas alzadas en ademán interrogante.

- No prometo nada. – declaró Harry, pero haciéndole a una señal a Ron detrás de Hermione, para que guardara silencio.

Ron se les quedó viendo con sospecha, pero entendió el ademán de Harry y tras saludar amablemente a Hermione, le cedió el paso hacia el aula, pero detuvo a su amigo antes de que atravesara el umbral

- ¿Y bien? – susurró curioso el joven Weasley.

- Luego hablamos, pero creo que podría tener una oportunidad, Ron. De verdad lo creo. – alcanzó a decir Harry antes de entrar al aula y de dirigirse al asiento contiguo al de Hermione.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y lo siguió para sentarse detrás de ellos y revolverle aún más el cabello con ademán fraternal, ignorando el gesto exasperado y divertido de la chica.

- ¡Hombres! – alcanzó a decir ella, antes de que la profesora McGonagall llamara al orden y todos se concentraran en la lección, aunque algunos tenían parte de sus mentes bastante lejos de allí.

**N.A. Muchas gracias a Alexa-Potter, como te dije, eres genial; y también a Alex, no te contesté porque no tengo ninguna dirección, pero igual gracias miles. También se agradece a quienes pasan por aquí, pero no dejan mensaje. Creo que el resto del mundo aprovechó los días festivos para irse de vacaciones, como mi musa. Acaba de volver, no me invitó y ni siquiera me cuenta por dónde anduvo. Estuve tan molesta por la falta de ideas que debe de ser por eso que Harry tuvo ese arranque; pero no le fue tan mal, creo.**

**Tengo muchas ideas pendientes que saltan en los momentos menos apropiados, pero poco tiempo lamentablemente. Quiero que Edmund actúe de una buena vez, y saber qué va a hacer Hermione. **

**De nuevo, por su atención muchas gracias y espero que me hagan llegar sus menajes y saber si esto les gusta para meterle más ganas. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Muchos besos y bendiciones.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling. Dudo que alguien pudiera confundirnos. Sólo Edmund es producto de mi febril imaginación. **

En el despacho del Director de Hogwarts, Edmund contemplaba distraído algunos de los curiosos objetos dispuestos en una mesilla cerca de la chimenea.

En cuanto llegó, se dirigió inmediatamente a ese lugar, tal como habían acordado él y Dumbledore, pero al parecer el anciano estaba atendiendo algún asunto de urgencia, de modo que no cabía más que esperar. Por lo menos, había tenido la precaución de indicarle la contraseña, sino ahora estaría dando vueltas al pie de esa fea estatua; lo que no habría sido muy conveniente, ya que si bien era algo tarde, aún había varios estudiantes pasando por esa zona y sin duda llamaría la atención.

Empezaba a molestarle eso de andar escondiéndose. Se consideraba un hombre reservado, pero esto sobrepasaba los límites. Era consciente de que su habilidad de moverse por ambos mundos le proporcionaba una tremenda ventaja, pero también era cierto que de algún modo no podía evitar sentirse limitado cuando debía tratar con otros magos. Como espía, sosteniendo reuniones clandestinas con extraños, y hasta participando activamente en algunos ataques a mortífagos prófugos, era entonces cuando sabía qué era lo que debía hacer exactamente.

Pero le habría gustado poder revelarse abiertamente como el mago que era. Cierto que su status no era el más común; criado a la luz pública como un muggle en una posición destacada en su entorno; y por otro lado, entrenado de manera secreta para desarrollar sus habilidades por los dos maestros más capaces que se podía imaginar: Su propia madre y Albus Dumbledore.

Y era allí justamente donde radicaba el problema a su entender. El secretismo. El rechazo de su padre a la sola idea de que su único hijo abrazara un camino distinto al suyo. Aunque él nunca lo dijo abiertamente; por el profundo amor que sentía hacia su esposa, el cual le impedía negarle prácticamente nada, Edmund siempre supo que era un temor latente con el que vivió hasta sus últimos días. Que le diera la espalda para correr fascinado hacia ese otro mundo del cual provenía su madre. Pero él no habría sido capaz, lo respetaba demasiado para eso. Fue el hombre más honorable que había conocido y jamás le habría provocado semejante dolor.

Fue sólo después de su muerte que retomó el contacto con Dumbledore, a pesar de la reticencia de su madre, que sabía de todo lo que acontecía en el mundo de los magos y quería a su hijo a salvo. A él no le importó. Al contrario, le avergonzaba no haber actuado antes, pero al menos había sido aceptado por su viejo profesor cuando ofreció sus servicios casi a ciegas, sin saber realmente si podría ser de alguna utilidad. Y para su sorpresa, dejando de lado la modestia, sabia que lo estaba siendo.

En cuanto se sintió libre para actuar, utilizando los conocimientos que durante tanto tiempo mantuvo a la sombra, supo que ese era su camino. Desde el primer encargo fue así. Sin dudas ni reparos. Casi feliz de poder abrir sus alas y dejar fluir todo ese poder milenario recluido por su obligación filial.

Pero la casi nula interacción con otros magos durante todo ese tiempo lo volvía aún más cauteloso. Odiaba reconocer que había muchas cosas que no comprendía del todo; así como también la desconfianza que notaba desde un inicio en las pocas personas que Dumbledore le había presentado. No podía reprochar sus reparos, pero tampoco era una sensación muy agradable. Su madre se burlaría sin piedad si supiera que su orgulloso hijo deseaba ser plenamente aceptado por un grupo de brujos de los que ella sin duda ni siquiera había oído hablar.

No había tocado el tema con el director porque se daba una idea de cuál sería su opinión; y recibir conmiseración, aún de alguien a quien apreciaba tanto, le resultaba insoportable. En cambio, de algún modo sentía que era una conversación que podría sostener con Hermione. Ella comprendería. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía que así sería. Le maravillaba la confianza que esa chica le inspiraba, y como casi podía verla en su mente, oyéndole atentamente mientras le contaba la historia de su vida, sus motivos para actuar de modo extraño a veces y la inseguridad que no se permitía mostrar a nadie. Sí, ella sabría exactamente qué decir y cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Por ridículo que sonara, la extrañaba mucho. ¿Cómo añorar a alguien a quien apenas has visto? No tenía ni idea, pero era una sensación muy agradable. Desear con desesperación ver a una persona que en ese momento se encontraba tan cerca tenía un sabor agridulce. Se imaginaba apareciendo en el comedor y dirigiéndose a su mesa para saludarla. Conocía el camino, el profesor se le indicó recientemente. Pero suponía que a ella no le haría ninguna gracia, por el contrario, se enfurecería y esa no era la idea del reencuentro que él tenía en mente. Sin embargo, empezaba a impacientarse y no se le ocurría otro modo de verla nuevamente; además de que si bien no lo reconocía del todo, era consciente de que tenía muchas cosas que explicar y no estaba seguro de cuál sería la reacción de la joven.

Retiró su capucha con molestia por la frustración, y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el despacho. Vaya con Dumbledore, ¿dónde rayos se había metido? Estaba a punto de empezar un nuevo recorrido por la habitación, cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y revelando la imponente figura del guardián de Hogwarts.

- Buenas noches, no sé si me recuerda, soy Rubeus Hagrid.- saludó el hombre con reticencia, fijándose en el rostro del otro, que podía ver por primera vez al descubierto.

- Desde luego, buenas noches. – respondió Edmund, rezongando para sí "otro receloso, lo último que necesito".

- Verá, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le avisara que iba a tardar algo más de lo que pensaba. Un problemita con unas plantas carnívoras en el invernadero tres. Nada que la profesora Sprout no pudiera resolver sola, pero es que trataron de comerse a un nuevo ayudante y el director anda viendo que el pobre se calme. – explicó Hagrid, sin darle mucha importancia.

- Ya veo.- respondió escuetamente Edmund, alzando las cejas.

- Bueno, el director me pidió que se lo explicara y que le hiciera compañía un rato.- mencionó el guardabosque.

- Eso no será necesario, señor Hagrid, puedo esperar solo. Seguro que usted tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.- le dispensó Edmund.

- Pues la verdad es que no. Ya me iba para mi casa. Yo vivo allá fuera, ¿sabe? En una cabaña en los terrenos del castillo, y no me molesta para nada quedarme unos minutos. Además, me lo ha pedido el profesor Dumbledore.- culminó, como si eso fuera más que suficiente para no poner ninguna objeción.

- En ese caso, se lo agradezco, es usted muy amable.- repuso el otro.

Ninguno dijo más durante algunos minutos. Hagrid se limitó a permanecer de pie junto a la puerta y Edmund decidió sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio del director. En circunstancias normales, hubiera considerado su actuación poco educada, pero no estaba de humor para soportar las miradas suspicaces que le dirigía el semigigante.

- Es la primera vez que le veo la cara, ¿no le incomoda andar siempre cubriéndosela? – rompió el pesado silencio Hagrid.

- Mucho, pero forma parte del trabajo, lamentablemente. Aunque estoy pensando que puede resultar innecesario; por lo menos cuando vengo aquí.- comentó Edmund, decidiendo responder la pregunta del otro hombre, ya que reconocía era hecha con inocente curiosidad.

- Pues haría bien en dejarlo, por lo menos cuando viene por aquí, como dice usted; ni que fuera tan feo.- intentó bromear Hagrid para relajar el ambiente.

- Vaya. Gracias, creo. Tiene usted razón, imagino que debo de inspirar más suspicacia todo cubierto, ¿no?- concordó el hombre más joven.

- Claro. No se vaya a ofender, pero la primera vez que vino me dio un buen susto. Creí que se trataba de algún mortífago rondando el castillo; tal vez por eso fui tan descortés. Casi le echo encima a Fang.- reconoció el guardabosques.

- No se preocupe por eso. Hizo bien en desconfiar; podría haber sido cualquiera, es cierto. Es sólo que esa fue la primera vez que venía a este lugar y tenía mucha curiosidad. Debí presentarme directamente en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore.- le dio la razón Edmund.

- Tampoco hizo nada malo. Hogwarts es sorprendente, ¿quién no se moriría por ver tanto como pudiera? – comentó orgulloso Hagrid.

- Es cierto. Veo que usted realmente aprecia este lugar. – afirmó más que preguntó Edmund.

- Sí, este es mi hogar y estoy muy honrado de servirle; y también al director, que es el mejor que ha tenido Hogwarts. – indicó el mayor, hablando con devoción y sentándose en una silla cercana al fuego.

- No lo dudo. Conozco a Dumbledore hace varios años y es un hombre admirable en todo sentido.- concordó Edmund, acomodándose mejor en su asiento para ver el semblante del otro hombre.

- Lo es, lo es. De modo que conoce hace tiempo al profesor. Qué bien, estará contento de que usted le esté ayudando. Le tiene mucho aprecio, ¿sabe?- mencionó Hagrid.

- Espero que tanto como el que le tengo yo a él.-asintió el otro.

- Oiga, ¿usted es inglés? – preguntó Hagrid luego de permanecer un momento en silencio.

- Sí, lo soy. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Acaso no lo parezco?- se extrañó Edmund.

- Pues la verdad no es que no lo aparente. Es sólo que me parece un poco raro no haberlo visto nunca antes, siendo un mago amigo de hace tantos años del profesor Dumbledore…-dejó Hagrid en el aire.

- No tengo una participación muy activa en la comunidad mágica.- se limitó a responder el otro algo esquivo y cortante.

- Ya. No era por andar de curioso, sólo era una pregunta.- medio que se disculpó Hagrid, para luego guardar silencio.

Edmund calló también y se quedó viendo el fuego de la chimenea. Le agradaba este hombre; algo brusco, pero honesto. Se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por ser amable, a pesar de la reserva que le inspiraba. Este era uno de esos casos en los que no sabía muy bien como actuar. Suspiró y decidió tratar de entablar conversación nuevamente; después de todo, ¿no se quejaba hacía unos minutos de no poder mantener una plática normal con otro mago que no fuera Dumbledore?

- Y, dígame, señor Hagrid, tengo entendido que es usted también profesor aquí en Hogwarts, ¿cierto?- preguntó con su voz más afable.

- Sí, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Tengo sólo algunos años en el puesto, pero el director me dio la oportunidad y estoy muy contento; es lo que más me gusta. Las criaturas mágicas son fascinantes y así puedo enseñarles a los chicos acerca de ellas.- contó entusiasmado el hombre por estar tocando su tema favorito.

- No sé mucho respecto al tema, pero puedo hacerme una idea. Imagino que a veces puede conllevar ciertos riesgos; algunas criaturas son de cuidado.- comentó Edmund.

- No crea. Mucha gente lo piensa, pero sólo hay que saber tratarlas. Hasta las criaturas más fieras son nobles con quienes las tratan bien.-indicó el semigigante.

- Un rasgo que lamentablemente no compartimos siempre los humanos. Nos llevan mucha ventaja en eso.-reflexionó el hombre.

- ¡Muy bien dicho! Siempre lo he pensado, pero no lo ando diciendo para no ofender a algunas personas. Oiga, usted tiene una mente muy despierta, ¿eh? - lo alabó Hagrid, con honestidad.

- Gracias, es muy amable; pero es tan solo la verdad, aunque concuerdo en que no es algo que a mucha gente le agrade oír.- sonrió irónico Edmund.

- Ni que lo diga. ¿Porqué no viene un día de estos a una de mis clases? Puede estar como observador, tengo unos especimenes preparados que creo que le pueden gustar.- lo invitó Hagrid.

- Me encantaría, se lo agradezco; aunque deberé discutirlo primero con el director, no sé si resulte conveniente. – indicó el hombre más joven.

- Es verdad, había olvidado eso. Debemos preguntarle, no se pierde nada. Y si no puede ir, siempre puedo prestarle unos libros muy interesantes que tengo. ¿A usted le gusta leer?- inquirió el guardabosque.

- Tanto como puedo. Lo que más extraño de estar en casa es poder visitar la biblioteca como tengo acostumbrado.- comentó Edmund, sintiéndose más en confianza.

- ¿Tiene allí muchos libros?- se interesó Hagrid.

- Algunos.- mencionó Edmund, pensando en los miles de volúmenes que se encontraban en la gigantesca biblioteca de la mansión Lascelles.

- En ese caso, visite la biblioteca de Hogwarts, allí encontrará todos los libros que se pueda imaginar y no habrá problema si va. Sólo trate de no hacerle la competencia a Hermione, porque seguro que perdería.- bromeó el hombre al vuelo.

Al escuchar el nombre, Edmund fijó la mirada muy interesado en su interlocutor. ¿Sería posible que este hombre fuera amigo de Hermione?

- ¿Hermione? ¿Es una estudiante?- preguntó Edmund, fingiendo desinterés.

- Claro, Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Seguro que a él sí lo ha oído nombrar. – indicó extrañado Hagrid.

- Por supuesto, ¿quién no conoce la historia de ese joven? Ahora que lo menciona, creo haber leído algo relacionado a él y a unos amigos muy cercanos que lo ayudaron en la última lucha.- comentó Edmund.

- Eso es. Hermione es una de esos amigos, el otro es Ron Weasley.- informó el semigigante con simpleza.

- Ya veo, debe de ser una joven muy especial para haber demostrado tanto valor.- dijo Edmund, sin poder evitar la admiración en su voz.

- Vaya que lo es. La mejor bruja de su generación; y no crea que lo digo porque soy su amigo. Pregúntele a cualquier profesor y todos estarán de acuerdo en eso.- dijo muy orgulloso el hombre.

- Si usted lo dice, no tengo ninguna duda de que debe de ser así. Qué interesante. La conoce desde pequeña, supongo, igual que a los otros chicos.- interrogó cauto.

- Desde su primer día aquí. Toda una mira sabidilla, al comienzo le resultó difícil hacer amigos justamente por eso, pero ya ve. Ahora no hay quien la separe de Harry y Ron; han pasado por muchas cosas juntos y se quieren tanto…- rememoró conmovido Hagrid.

- No es para menos. Por lo que he oído, se han enfrentado a cosas terribles; es natural que todo eso haya fortalecido su amistad. Supongo que son tan unidos como hermanos.- anotó Edmund.

- Se podría decir. Especialmente entre Harry y Ron. Verá, Harry es hijo único, como tal vez sepa y los Weasley han sido como una verdadera familia para él. Ron es el hermano que nunca tuvo.- informó el guardabosque.

- Y Hermione es como su hermana.- insistió el hombre.

- Más o menos. Hasta hace unos meses le habría dicho que sí sin dudar, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.- dijo Hagrid en plan de confidencia.

- ¿Acaso están peleados?- inquirió extrañado Edmund, sabiendo lo mucho que eso afectaría a Hermione.

- No, al contrario. Imagínese, eso me parece casi imposible. Lo digo porque tal vez tengamos allí una parejita en ciernes. – se fió Hagrid, casi dando palmadas de la emoción.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Edmund imprimiendo un tono helado a su voz que por suerte pasó inadvertido para el semigigante, demasiado entusiasmado para notarlo.

- No digo que sea algo seguro, aunque estaría feliz si fuera así. Pero creo que Harry está dando unos avances en ese sentido que podría darnos una buena sorpresa muy pronto.- terminó de contar el guardabosque.

- ¿Qué clase de avances?- insistió Edmund, sin dejar su voz gélida, aunque esta vez el otro hombre si la percibió.

- Oiga, lo que he mencionado son sólo ideas mías, se me he ido la lengua. Harry me mata si sabe que lo ando mencionando. Usted no va a decir nada, ¿verdad? – casi pidió nervioso.

- Por supuesto que no, jamás traicionaría su confianza, pierda cuidado.- aseguró Edmund, recuperando su tono sedoso, aunque alguien más observador que Hagrid habría prestado atención a su mirada intimidante.

- Menos mal. Ya me había asustado; si supiera la cantidad de veces que he pecado de indiscreto. Un feo defecto que tengo, pero como usted dice, no pasa nada.- suspiró aliviado el hombre.

- Descuide. Créame, soy la última persona a la que oirá siquiera mencionar esa posibilidad.- dijo Edmund recuperando el aplomo, y hablando como quien menciona el clima.

Hagrid iba a darle las gracias nuevamente por su discreción, pero lo distrajo la entrada del profesor Dumbledore, que miró a ambos hombres con curiosidad, ya que no esperaba encontrarlos conversando al parecer tan cómodamente.

- Buenas noches. Edmund, cuánto lamento la tardanza, supongo que Hagrid te explicó.- se acercó el director para darle la mano al hombre.

- Por supuesto, no se preocupe, además el señor Hagrid ha tenido la amabilidad de hacerme compañía.- mencionó Edmund estrechando la mano extendida.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid; como siempre, has sido de gran ayuda.- agradeció el anciano sonriendo.

- No fue nada, profesor. Nos hemos entretenido un buen rato charlando, ¿verdad?- dijo el guardabosque lanzándole una mirada amistosa a Edmund.

- Desde luego. No tiene idea de cuánto me ha ayudado el señor Hagrid. Su charla ha resultado de lo más instructiva. – comentó Edmund sonriendo en retribución a Hagrid.

- Cuánto me alegro que hayan congeniado. Ahora, si nos disculpas Hagrid, tenemos algunos temas que tratar y ya he hecho esperar demasiado a nuestro amigo. – dijo el profesor, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

- Seguro, señor. Yo debo ir a dar unas vueltas por los terrenos. Bueno, fue un gusto conversar con usted. Ya sabe, cuando quiera puede pasar a visitarme.- se despidió muy amable Hagrid.

- Gracias a usted. De nuevo, me ha ayudado muchísimo. Espero verlo pronto.- dijo Edmund perdiendo su mano en la gigantesca del otro.

- Eso espero. Buenas noches a ambos, nos vemos.- terminó de decir Hagrid, cruzando la puerta y cerrándola tras de él.

- ¿Y bien, Edmund, quieres darme el informe ya o prefieres que te haga traer algo para cenar? Seguro que no has comido desde el almuerzo.- ofreció el profesor.

- Será en otra ocasión. Ahora tengo algo de prisa y preferiría darle el informe ya, aunque no hay mucho que contar en realidad. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente.- señaló Edmund.

- Como gustes. ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo extraño. Espero que no haya habido ningún problema con Hagrid.- dijo algo preocupado el director, conocedor del excesivo celo de su guardabosque.

- En lo absoluto, al contrario. Como le mencioné, él ha sido de gran ayuda. Bueno, ¿le parece si empezamos ya con los detalles? De verdad tengo asuntos muy urgentes que atender.- dijo inquieto el hombre más joven.

- Si es así, adelante.- aceptó Dumbledore, extrañado, pero sin hacer más comentarios.

- Perfecto. En lo que respecta a la última incursión en Roma…- empezó la profunda voz a relatar.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca consultando unos libros para la tarea de Pociones. En circunstancias normales, sólo la chica habría ido y los muchachos le hubieran preguntado luego; pero de un tiempo a esta parte, Harry intentaba pasar tanto tiempo con ella como podía. Lo ideal habría sido que no los acompañara Ron, pero Hermione insistía porque aún la ponía un poco nerviosa estar a solas con Harry.

Los tres chicos rebuscaban entre varias pilas de libros, Hermione y Harry sentados lado a lado, con Ron al frente.

- Pero qué injustos son los profesores. Si quieren que estemos listos para los EXTASIS no entiendo porqué nos mandan tanta tarea. Deberían dejarnos repasar lo de los otros años.- se quejó Ron, dándole vueltas desganado a las hojas de un ejemplar polvoriento.

- Se podría decir que eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Si te dieran carta libre para estudiar cuando tú lo creyeras conveniente, no tocarías un libro hasta el día anterior a los exámenes.- lo recriminó la chica, mientras tomaba apuntes.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Como si tú fueras a dejarnos. Sé que ya debes de andar preparando los horarios de estudio, ¿o me equivoco?- la provocó el pelirrojo.

- No digas tonterías. No lo haré hasta dos meses antes. Necesito estar segura de todos los temas que pueden entrar.- lo contradijo ella.

- ¡Qué alivio!- suspiró burlón su amigo.

- Te recuerdo, Ron, que si no fuera por el método de Hermione no habríamos sobrevivido a los TIMOS.- intervino Harry con voz pausada, arrugando la nariz por alguna desagradable receta que estaba leyendo.

- Gracias, Harry. Es bueno saber que alguien me valora.- agradeció la chica, apretando con cariño el hombro del muchacho.

- No hay de qué. Es sólo la verdad; no sé qué sería de nosotros sin ti.- comentó Harry, separando la vista del libro, para brindarle una cariñosa sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Hermione.

Ron tan sólo rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro aburrido. Eso de que "dos son compañía y tres son multitud" le resonaba en la mente, pero había quedado con Harry en que estaría con ellos hasta recibir alguna señal, y hasta ahora no le había dicho nada. Vaya que le debía una grande. Empezó a dar vueltas con la mirada por la habitación, haciéndose el de la vista gorda para dejar a Harry actuar, cuando notó que madame Pince le hacía gestos. Extrañado, se señaló a sí mismo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y señaló a Hermione.

- Hermione, creo que el viejo buitre quiere hablar contigo.- le dijo a su amiga, interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó la chica, distraída.

- Madame Pince, te está haciendo muecas. – le explicó Ron.

- ¡Ron, no la llames así! En serio, a veces puedes ser tan descortés.- increpó Hermione indignada y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué? Parece uno.- se defendió el chico.

- Eres un caso perdido. Harry, por favor, ¿puedes transcribir el segundo párrafo de la hoja marcada de este libro? Encontré algo muy interesante y no quiero que se me olvide. Voy a ver qué es lo que necesita Madame Pince.- pidió la joven, dirigiéndose al muchacho de ojos verdes.

- Claro, ahora mismo lo hago. Pásamelo. – aceptó Harry.

- Es este de aquí, sólo el segundo párrafo, lo demás no es necesario.- le explicó ella, acercándole el libro, movimiento que el muchacho aprovechó para cubrir con su mano los dedos de la chica mientras tomaba el volumen.

Hermione se sonrojó y lo miró con exasperación a lo que Harry correspondió con una sonrisa inocente. La chica retiró su mano y con un bufido más divertido que molesto, se encaminó al escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

Madame Pince la esperaba con expresión algo fastidiada por la tardanza y en cuanto Hermione se acercó a la mesa, la mujer se agachó a su altura para no ser oída por otros estudiantes.

- Señorita Granger, como usted supondrá, no acostumbro hacer favores personales a los alumnos, de modo que si le solicito que venga, tenga la amabilidad de hacerlo a la brevedad posible.- espetó.

- Lo lamento, Madame Pince, pero necesitaba dejarle algo encargado a mis amigos, no se volverá a repetir. Y, este… ¿acaso ha averiguado algo sobre el libro que le mostré?- inquirió la chica muy nerviosa.

- Como le prometí, le envié una carta al señor Kingston, pero me temo que aún no he tenido una respuesta.- le explicó la mujer, frunciendo el seño.

- Ah, qué lástima. Tal vez no ha tenido tiempo para contestarle.- comentó la chica desalentada.

- Eso es lo que me extraña, porque hace casi diez días que le escribí y no es común que él tarde tanto en responder. Después de todo, sólo era una carta para saludarle y hacerle una sencilla pregunta.- rezongó la dama, que al parecer se tomaba el gesto como un desaire.

- Puede que tenga mucho trabajo.- trató de calmarla Hermione, aunque no se imaginaba cuánto trabajo podría dar administrar una vieja tienda que casi no tenía visitantes.

- Tal vez. Pero quería comentarle que si no me responde en los próximos días, tomaré mi día libre para acercarme al Callejón Diagon y hablar personalmente con él.- afirmó la bibliotecaria.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no tiene que tomarse tantas molestias.- indicó la chica sin poder evitar mostrarse más entusiasmada.

- No crea que lo hago por usted. Como le dije, le guardo mucho aprecio al señor Kingston y me gustaría saber si se encuentra bien de salud. Es el único motivo que me imagino podría impedir que me contestara.- aseguró la mujer, que parecía haberse tomado el asunto de modo personal.

- Sí, claro, tiene usted razón. Será un gesto muy amable de su parte.- alabó la chica para evitar la ira de la bibliotecaria.

- Es lo más correcto. Bien, eso era todo lo que le quería mencionar.- indicó la dama.

- Gracias de nuevo; espero que el señor Kingston responda pronto y que se encuentre bien de salud.- deseó la chica con amabilidad.

- Así lo espero también, gracias. Sólo una cosa más, señorita Granger. Estuve buscando en algunos de mis archivos y no he podido encontrar ninguna referencia a un mago llamado Edmund Lascelles. – indicó la bibliotecaria.

- Ya veo.- se limitó a decir Hermione, que en parte lo esperaba.

- Sin embargo, el apellido Lascelles me resulta conocido. En un primer momento no lo relacioné, como le dije no es un apellido de magos y menos antiguos; pero estoy segura de que lo he oído nombrar o lo he leído en alguna parte, eso es lo más probable; tal vez relacionado por matrimonio con alguna familia renombrada, no estoy segura. Quizás si busco en los registros encuentre algo. -. Culminó su explicación la dama, algo curiosa por la sorpresa que mostraba el rostro de la estudiante.

- No sabe cuánto se lo agradecería, Madame Pince, por favor hágalo.- pidió la chica con fervor.

- Como ya le dije, eso haré. Tan pronto como cuente con tiempo disponible, claro. Tengo demasiado trabajo y muchos pendientes. Además, no debe entusiasmarse tanto, tal vez me equivoco, leo demasiado y puedo haberme confundido.- indicó la bibliotecaria.

- No se preocupe. Cualquier cosa que logre averiguar se lo agradeceré mucho. Sé que usted puede encontrar la respuesta correcta.- ensalzó la chica muy segura.

- Gracias por su confianza. Bueno, vuelva a lo suyo, yo debo atender algunas cosas y cerrar la biblioteca pronto, ya casi son las ocho. – la despidió la mujer, algo incómoda con los halagos.

- Seguro, gracias de nuevo. Buenas noches, Madame. – se despidió la chica, más aliviada por la información que había podido obtener y acercándose a la mesa que antes ocupaba, para encontrar sólo a Harry esperándola.

- Se te hizo larga la charla. ¿Desde cuándo tú y Madame Pince se llevan tan bien?- comentó el chico con tono divertido.

- Sólo estaba dándome una información que necesito para un trabajo.- murmuró la chica esquiva, en tanto retomaba su lugar- ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Se fue hace unos minutos. Dijo que si se quedaba más tiempo iba a enloquecer, pero lo convencí de que se llevara un par de libros para que los repasara mañana.- informó Harry.

- Supongo que eso es algo. Tampoco podemos exigirle más, ya hizo mucho esfuerzo quedándose tanto tiempo aquí. Tú también deberías ir a la Sala Común; debes de estar exhausto.- aconsejó Hermione.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo; nos iremos juntos.- descartó él.

- Harry, eso no es necesario. ¿Por qué mejor no vas con Ron? Seguro que él tiene un montón de cosas de qué hablarte; Quidditch, por ejemplo. Te distraerás más que estando aquí conmigo. – insistió ella.

- Hermione, no hay ningún otro lugar en el que podría querer estar, y mucho menos nadie con quien preferiría pasar el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?- recalcó el muchacho.

- Está bien. ¿Copiaste lo que te pedí?- preguntó la chica sonriente.

- Sí, señora. Cada palabra.- repuso el chico, bromista.

- Muy gracioso.- contestó la chica, dándole un suave codazo en plan de juego.

- No era una burla. Si me como un punto me matas. – dijo Harry, sobándose exageradamente.

- No es para tanto, a lo mucho te hago volver en la madrugada para que lo copies correctamente.- indicó la chica siguiéndole la broma.

- Ja,ja. Eso sí que no. Mucho te puedo querer, pero tampoco voy a dejar que me explotes.- increpó Harry con falsa indignación.

- Harry… ¿en qué quedamos? – expresó la muchacha molesta.

- ¿En que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero no tengo problema en esperar a que te des cuenta de que sientes lo mismo?- comentó chico inocentemente.

- No tienes remedio. – suspiró Hermione, tomando otro libro del montón para empezar a revisarlo.

- Pero así y todo me quieres.- dijo él, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

- Harry…- se limitó a decir Hermione, en plan de advertencia.

- Ya sé, está bien. Además tu amiga empieza a mirarnos mal; no vaya a ser que nos eche.- aceptó Harry, retirando su brazo.

- Si te refieres a Madame Pince, no es mi amiga, pero si la responsable de este lugar y como tal es su deber hacer que se cumplan las reglas; y los juegos las rompen.- indicó Hermione muy tiesa.

- Me encantas cuando asumes esa actitud tan recta. Te ves adorable.- alabó el muchacho susurrándole cerca al oído.

- Harry, es la última vez.- ahora si Hermione se oía exasperada.

- De acuerdo. A ver, ¿necesitas que te ayude a copiar algo más?- se ofreció el Gryffindor.

- No por ahora. Pero sí dale una leída a ese libro de tapa azul de tu izquierda, podría haber algo que nos sirva- sugirió la chica, volviendo a su lectura.

- A la orden.- se limitó a decir Harry, con voz divertida.

Hermione sólo lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza, sin decir nada y concentrándose en copiar unos párrafos del texto que tenía en frente, mientras Harry leía con mucha atención el libro que le mencionó.

Así siguieron trabajando en silencio un rato más, sin notar que desde antes de que Ron se marchara, un hombre de ojos oscuros y con la cabeza cubierta no les quitaba la vista de encima, escondido detrás de una de las estanterías más lejanas y oscuras, siguiendo cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos.

En cuanto la bibliotecaria anunció como acostumbraba que cerraría el lugar en unos minutos y los pocos alumnos que quedaban empezaran a guardar sus cosas y acomodar los libros, el hombre dio una última mirada a los jóvenes sentados en el otro extremo de la habitación y con sigilo dio media vuelta para salir sin ser notado.

En cuanto salió del cuarto, Hermione levantó la vista de lo que hacía para buscar con la mirada. Harry lo notó y se le quedó viendo extrañado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó.

- No, nada. Sólo me pareció…No puede ser, olvídalo. Ten, toma estos libros, será mejor que nos los llevemos.- dijo la chica algo alterada.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- insistió Harry.

- Sí, claro, no te preocupes. Vamos ya, antes de que Madame Pince se moleste.- indicó ella tomando aire y enrumbando el camino a la salida, pero sin poder deshacer el ceño fruncido, cosa que Harry no pasó por alto, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

Los muchachos tomaron el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor sin intercambiar palabra. Harry pensaba que algo había perturbado a la chica, pero algo le decía que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntar; de modo que continuaron la marcha en silencio, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././/././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A. Empezamos con los agradecimientos especiales para la gente estupenda que dejó un review. Gracias a Alastor (siempre presente, lo máximo), Alexa-potter (tan encantadora), Nocturnal Depression (x4, tú entiendes) y desde luego a Lady Bellatrix Black (caro querida, qué bueno es saber de ti). Gracias también a quienes leen y no dejan mensaje, aunque como ya he comentado no es algo que me disguste en lo absoluto, al contrario, me hace muy feliz.**

**Acerca del capítulo, pensé que ya era buena idea darle motivos a Edmund para que se espabilara, el hombre se me estaba durmiendo y eso no puede ser. ¿Y qué opinan de la nada sutil estrategia de Harry? ¿Hermione investigará como se debe de una buena vez o las cosas se le irán de las manos? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. **

**Espero saber de ustedes, recibo consejos, sugerencias, tomatazos, flores (adoro las margaritas), lo que sea será bienvenido. Muchos besos, bendiciones y espero que nos estemos leyendo muy pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling. Yo me valgo tan solo de este mundo maravilloso que ha creado para poder ofrecerles un poquito de mi alocada imaginación.**

El salón privado de Lady Lascelles se encontraba en silencio, mientras el viejo mayordomo depositaba un delicado juego de té sobre una mesita baja. La dama recostada en un cómodo diván ni siquiera se inmutó por los discretos movimientos del sirviente.

En cuanto terminó de disponer el servicio, la mujer entreabrió los ojos y habló con voz autoritaria, que contradecía su lánguido aspecto.

- Hawkins, dígale a mi hijo que el té ya está servido y que lo espero inmediatamente.- ordenó.

- El joven Edmund se encuentra en la biblioteca, milady, y solicitó que no se le importunara.- refutó el hombre, con todo el tacto del que disponía.

- Mi hijo lleva aquí dos días y apenas si lo he visto, ¿Considera una impertinencia de mi parte que desee beber el té con él?- preguntó irónica la dama.

- Desde luego que no, milady, en lo absoluto. Es sólo que fueron órdenes expresas del joven.- intentó explicarse el mayordomo.

- Escuche, Hawkins, sé cuánto aprecio siente usted por mi hijo; pero recuerde que aunque ahora sea Lord Lascelles y usted le deba obediencia, yo soy su madre y exijo su presencia de inmediato. Hágale llegar mi mensaje ahora.- pronunció la mujer poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

- Sí, milady, permiso.- pronunció el sirviente sin atreverse a poner ninguna otra objeción y dirigiéndose con premura a la puerta luego de hacer una apresurada reverencia.

En cuanto el hombre estuvo fuera del salón, lanzó un suspiro de franco alivio y se encaminó a las majestuosas escaleras rumbo a la segunda planta, donde estaba ubicada la biblioteca.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble, inspiró con fuerza y tocó suavemente.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! Dije que no deseaba se molestado.- se oyó la profunda y molesta voz desde el interior.

- Soy Hawkins, milord. Traigo un mensaje para usted de su madre.- contestó el mayordomo con precaución.

Edmund guardó silencio y desde fuera el pobre hombre sentía que los segundos pasados eran como horas. Tan solo de pensar en llevarle una respuesta negativa a Lady Lascelles…

- Pasa.- contestó Edmund al fin.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta con cuidado y le extrañó notar que todas las ventanas de la habitación se encontraban cerradas, sumiendo el lugar en penumbras. Aún así, no le fue difícil ubicar al joven hombre recostado en un sillón de la estancia con un libro en una mano y un vaso a medio llenar con un líquido ambarino en la otra.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere ella, Hawkins?- preguntó Edmund sin rodeos.

- Su madre me envió para informarle que el té está servido y ella espera contar con su presencia, milord.- se explicó el hombre luego de hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

- Con que eso espera.- dijo el otro hombre, burlón.

- Sí, milord. Verá, su madre comentó que no ha podido pasar mucho tiempo con usted desde su llegada y le agradaría que le acompañara.- informó el mayordomo.

- Estoy seguro de que ella no usó palabras tan diplomáticas, ¿me equivoco? Eso pensé.- culminó Edmund ante el silencio del sirviente, en tanto apuraba un trago de su bebida.

- Si me permite, milord, creo que su madre tan sólo se haya algo inquieta por usted.- se atrevió a señalar el hombre.

- Me extraña que a pesar de tantos años de servicio, muestres semejante ingenuidad, Hawkins. Lo único que inquieta a mi madre es que lastimen su ego. Pero no te preocupes, bajaré. Puedo imaginar la difícil situación en la que te ha puesto y yo no lo voy a hacer también.- comentó Edmund incorporándose con movimientos lentos y dejando el libro y el vaso en una mesa lateral.

- No, milord, no se trata de mi sino de usted, aunque agradezco su consideración. Lady Lascelles no es la única preocupada; mi esposa y yo también echamos de menos su compañía y nos extraña este comportamiento.- observó el hombre con humildad.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero necesitaba pasar tiempo solo y pensar. Este es el único lugar que considero apropiado para eso.- sonrió algo triste Edmund, palmeando con aprecio el hombro del mayordomo.

- Siempre lo ha considerado usted así; desde niño acostumbraba refugiarse aquí cuando algo lo perturbaba.- rememoró el viejo con añoranza, cambiando rápidamente su expresión por una crítica – Sin embargo, señor, si me disculpa el atrevimiento, creo que va siendo hora de que salga. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que le preocupe no la solucionará permaneciendo aquí.- terminó de decir el hombre con el tono de recriminación cariñosa que uno esperaría oír de un padre.

Edmund lo contempló con aprecio y encaminándose a la puerta con paso ágil, suspiró audiblemente, para levantar luego la cabeza con decisión.

- Tienes toda la razón, Hawkins. Ya he pensado lo suficiente; ha llegado el momento de actuar.- concluyó con una sonrisa enigmática, que fue correspondida por otra satisfecha de parte del viejo sirviente.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hermione, sentada sobre su cama, aprovechaba la hora libre que tenía mientras sus compañeras de dormitorio tomaban Adivinación. Los últimos días casi no había tenido tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad. Su mente era un caos. Entre las clases y todo lo demás que estaba ocurriendo, creía que en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer.

Odiaba sentirse así, ella siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. ¿En qué momento su vida se había puesto de cabeza? Su vida amorosa, corrigió mentalmente. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Hacía unos meses no tenía nada remotamente cercano a una vida amorosa. De pronto estaba Harry por un lado y por el otro tenía al hombre que le envió el anillo y que sospechaba también hizo que el libro cayera en sus manos; sabía que era absurdo, pero nadie podría quitarle la idea de la cabeza de que ese hombre era Edmund. De alguna u otra manera, tenía que ser él. ¿Quién más?

Pero era imposible, él no era un mago, era un Lord inglés, por Merlín. Estaba delirando y hasta empezaba a imaginar cosas. Juraría que la última vez que estuvo con Harry en la biblioteca, alguien los estuvo espiando. Era una sensación muy similar a aquella que experimentó en el baile, antes de que Edmund se le acercara. Sólo que él no podía andar de paseo por Hogwarts.

Tuvo que cubrirse la cara con las manos y sacudir fuertemente la cabeza para despejar sus ideas. Necesitaba pensar en Harry. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Desde que él le había confesado sus sentimientos, ella no podía verlo del mismo modo. Todo había cambiado, sin importar lo que él le dijera. Las cosas no eran igual y nunca lo serían. Sólo que no podía estar segura de si cambiarían para bien o para mal. Harry era un muchacho fabuloso, lo quería mucho, siempre pensó en él como un hermano; pero de un tiempo a esta parte, sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella, cómo le aseguró que lucharía por conquistarla, no podía permanecer inmune a eso.

Sería muy hipócrita de su parte negar que desde que le dijo que la quería, había empezado a verlo con otros ojos, lo encontraba muy atractivo y ya no le hacía tanta gracia la admiración que despertaba en las demás chicas. Además, él hacía todo lo posible porque ella no olvidara lo que le reveló. Le tomaba la mano en los momentos más inesperados, le sonreía como sabía que no lo hacía con nadie más y le decía tantas cosas por las que cualquier muchacha se derretiría.

Y los besos, no podía olvidar los besos. No mintió cuando le confesó que se sintió muy bien cuando la besó y que por eso le había correspondido. Le avergonzaba un poco reconocerlo, pero debía hacerlo aunque fuera para si, y la verdad era que se había sentido en una nube; no fue así con Víctor. Pero allí acababa su experiencia y se preguntaba si se trataba tan solo del deslumbramiento de saberse querida por alguien como Harry y por eso lo había besado también. Quería pensar que no era la clase de chica que sólo se dejaba llevar por las hormonas y reaccionaba así con cualquiera, que ella también sentía algo más profundo por Harry, pero no sabía como podía estar segura.

Por momentos se decía que todo estaría bien. Que lo único que tenía que hacer era ir con Harry y darle una respuesta afirmativa. Tal vez si pasaban un tiempo como novios, descubriera que ella sentía lo mismo y podrían ser felices. O tal vez no, y toda su amistad desaparecería. Eso era lo que le aterraba. No podía perderlo, porque eso sería lo que iba a pasar si fracasaban como pareja.

Además, teniendo a Ron siempre como una especie de Cupido, no podía evitar sentirse peor. Y él no era el único; si bien no le habían dicho nada, podía notar las miradas interesadas de todos los chicos de su curso. Era como si esperaran verlos a ella y a Harry de la mano y declarando felices de la vida que estaban juntos.

Jamás había amado a nadie, era muy injusto que ahora todos esperaran que supiera de buenas a primeras qué era lo que sentía exactamente. No, no podía engañar a Harry, debía seguir esperando, seguro que todo empezaría a tener lógica de un momento a otro. Cuando menos lo esperara, estaría segura de sus sentimientos. Harry era maravilloso, seguro que descubriría muy pronto que lo quería del mismo modo que él a ella. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder. Abrazó fuertemente al león que tenía al lado de su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, sin poder evitar que un estremecimiento de aprensión la sacudiera; como si presintiera que todo no iba a resultar tan sencillo como lo estaba deseando.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ya que no había señales de Hermione por el castillo y suponiendo que se encontraría en su habitación, Harry y Ron decidieron dar una vuelta al campo de Quidditch; como indicó el pelirrojo, eso podría ayudar a su amigo a relajarse. En cuanto Harry sintió la habitual dosis de adrenalina circular por sus venas en cuanto empezó a volar no pudo menos que agradecer a su compañero por el consejo.

En el aire sentía su mente despejada, más despierta y eso le daba ánimos para enfrentar a lo que fuera. Las cosas con Hermione iban en su opinión razonablemente bien, aunque él hubiera preferido que ella hubiera tomado ya una decisión; había empezado a sentirse ansioso y necesitaba una descarga de energía como esta para controlar su temperamento y no cometer ninguna tontería como presionarla, cuando le prometió que no lo haría.

Pero estaba resultando muy difícil. La quería tanto y le parecía una pérdida terrible de tiempo el que no estuvieran juntos de una vez. Este era su último año y luego tendrían que empezar sus estudios; él para Auror y ella intentaría entrar al Ministerio; eso les quitaría mucho tiempo, pero no había nada que hacer salvo esperar, recordó suspirando.

Veía a Ron a lo lejos, practicando las vueltas que acostumbraba dar a los postes del guardián. Vaya que había mejorado, le daba mucho gusto; ahora era una pieza insustituible en el equipo. Iba dar un giro para acercarse a él y proponerle lanzar unas Quaffles para practicar, cuando le pareció divisar una figura encapuchada que se dirigía a la entrada del castillo. Redujo un poco la altura para poder ver mejor y pudo distinguir que se trataba de un hombre por su complexión y manera de caminar.

Ron notó sus movimientos y se le acercó hasta llegar a su nivel, y al notar lo mismo que él, levantó las cejas extrañado mirando a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó con curiosidad y algo de reserva.

- No estoy seguro, tal vez lo conozca.- mencionó Harry, no muy convencido.

- ¿De dónde?- inquirió el pelirrojo, viendo al extraño entrar por los amplios portones.

- Si es quien creo, me lo topé el otro día, cuando me quedé en Hogwarts mientras ustedes iban a Hogsmeade. Creo que es un amigo de Dumbledore, tal vez miembro de la Orden. – explicó Harry.

- ¿Y porqué anda así todo cubierto? Más que de los buenos, parece mortífago. Hay que ser muy tonto para andar en esas fachas a plena luz del día.- observó su amigo.

- Quizás, pero cuando lo vi en el castillo, estaba igual, no llegué a verle la cara, a pesar de que lo tuve cerca. Puede que se encargue de misiones secretas y por eso se cuida tanto. Pero es raro que venga aquí un día de clases; cuando me lo encontré fue de pura casualidad y mencionó que no esperaba ver a nadie. Ahora eso no parece preocuparle mucho; si es quien creo, claro. – acotó Harry.

- Espero que lo sea, por el bien de todos. Ya sabes, si es amigo de Dumbledore no puede ser malo y menos si pertenece a la Orden. Creo que ya tuve bastante de locos que pretenden matarnos, ¿sabes? Y tú deberías de pensar igual. – mencionó el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

- Definitivamente. Sí, debe de ser él. Sino no podría entrar con tanta tranquilidad; Hagrid ya lo habría detenido.- observó el muchacho, algo más tranquilo por su razonamiento.

- Buen punto. Vamos, te reto a un partido uno a uno; todavía tenemos tiempo. – propuso Ron.

- De acuerdo, pero terminamos antes del almuerzo. Quiero ver a Hermione.- aceptó el chico, recibiendo con agilidad una pelota lanzada por su amigo.

- ¡Qué novedad! – dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué te he dicho respecto a burlarte de eso?- fingió molestarse Harry, tomando ventaja de su amigo y lanzando el balón directo a los aros de gol.

- ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan susceptible?- se apresuró a cuidar su valla Ron, mientras era esquivado por su compañero, quien se reía de sus esfuerzos inútiles.

- Cuida tus aros, guardián, y deja mi vida amorosa tranquila o empezaré a preocuparme por la tuya o la falta de ella.- lo fastidió Harry.

- De acuerdo, nada de hablar de chicas aquí arriba, ¿de acuerdo? – propuso Ron, recuperando sudoroso el balón.

- Trato. ¿Esa que va allá es la Ravenclaw a la que te quedaste viendo durante el desayuno?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

- ¿Dónde?- se apresuró a mirar para todos lados el pelirrojo, cayendo en la cuenta del engaño de su amigo cuando ya era muy tarde.- Eso es trampa, Potter.

- No, es estrategia. Vamos, apúrate. Me lo estás poniendo muy fácil.- se burló Harry, volando nuevamente hacia los aros, siendo seguido por su amigo.

Ambos continuaron jugando tranquilos y en medio de bromas amistosas, olvidando por un rato sus inquietudes, especialmente Harry; aunque pronto tendría que hacerles frente y de una manera que él no podía esperar.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

En el primer piso, camino al despacho del Director, Edmund se abría paso de manera enérgica entre los estudiantes con los que se topaba. Si bien lo veían con mucha curiosidad, ninguno se atrevió a ponerse en su camino porque su aspecto inspiraba mucho respeto, por no decir miedo; de modo que estuvo en tiempo récord frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Cuando pronunció la contraseña, esperó que la estatua le cediera el paso, pero esto no ocurrió. La repitió y nada. Maldijo en voz baja, agradeciendo que los alumnos no estuvieran cerca para oírlo. Lo último que le faltaba. Si Dumbledore le prometió que en caso cambiara la contraseña, le avisaría. De acuerdo, tal vez él no esperaba que volviera tan pronto y sin avisar, pero eso no lo excusaba. ¿Y ahora qué rayos iba a hacer?

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, y empezar a buscar a algún profesor que pudiera ayudarlo con ese problema cuando una voz suave y cantarina le habló.

- ¿Está buscando al director?- preguntó Luna, mirándolo como quien se encuentra ante una criatura especialmente interesante.

- Sí, pero parece que no se encuentra aquí. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de indicarme en dónde se encuentra el salón de reuniones de los profesores?- pidió Edmund con educación.

- Claro, está muy cerca de aquí. Aunque pronto será la hora del almuerzo, y quizás la mayoría estén ya en el Comedor. Pero podemos ver a quien nos encontramos.- Propuso amable la chica.

- Sólo dime para donde ir, gracias. No tienes que acompañarme.- indicó el hombre.

- No se preocupe, me queda de camino.- explicó la chica, en tanto guiaba a Edmund por los corredores, e ignorando las miradas curiosas de quienes se topaban con ellos.

- Gracias, espero que no pierdas tu almuerzo por acompañarme.- comentó Edmund.

- Para nada; además yo siempre llego tarde al comedor. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, ¿cuál es el suyo?- preguntó la muchacha con naturalidad.

- Mucho gusto, Luna. Me temo que mi nombre es algo que no puedo revelar.- se excusó Edmund, aunque su primer impulso fue dárselo y pedirle que lo regara por allí, a fin de que llegara a oídos de Hermione; pero primero debía hablar con Dumbledore.

- Oh, bueno, está bien.- replicó Luna, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Dime, ¿a qué casa perteneces?- preguntó el hombre, luego de unos minutos.

- Estoy en Ravenclaw.- informó ella.

- Ya veo, la casa de los inteligentes por lo que he oído. – Alabó, para inquirir seguidamente.- pero conoces a estudiantes de otras casas, supongo.

- Claro, aunque no tengo muchos amigos. La mayoría piensa que soy un poco rara, pero hay algunos chicos muy buenos que se portan muy bien conmigo; algunos Gryffindor.- explicó la chica con su habitual honestidad.

- Comprendo.- dijo Edmund, aunque en realidad no lo hacía muy bien. Esta era una chica muy extraña, pero simpática; y podía darle información muy valiosa.- Gryffindor, ¿eh? Esa es la casa de los valientes, creo. Entonces conocerás bien a Harry Potter.

- ¡Oh, si! Harry es uno de los chicos más buenos que conozco. – Asintió la rubia con entusiasmo.

- Eso he oído.- mencionó Edmund con cierto sarcasmo soterrado.

- Sí, es un buen chico y muy valiente; todos lo admiran mucho aunque también es algo tímido.- continuó explayándose la joven.

- Ya veo. Lo consideras un buen amigo, entonces. Si es así, seguro conoces a sus compañeros más cercanos, supongo.- deslizó el hombre.

- Claro; son Ron y Hermione. Todos los conocen. Ellos también son muy buenos.- acotó la chica.

- ¿Y eres también buena amiga de ellos?- inquirió Edmund.

- Sí, eso creo. Especialmente de Hermione, ella es muy amable conmigo siempre. – contó la Ravenclaw, sonriente.

- ¡Qué bien! Oí un rumor muy curioso. Dicen que Harry y Hermione son algo más que amigos, ¿sabes si eso es cierto? – preguntó el hombre fingiendo indiferencia.

Luna se le quedó viendo inquisitiva, mientras continuaban su camino.

- No lo sé. Pero estaría muy bien, porque creo que harían una bonita pareja.- dijo la chica, viendo curiosa el semblante de Edmund.

- ¿Eso crees? Bueno, supongo que si tú que eres su amiga no estás segura, entonces tal vez sea sólo un rumor sin fundamento.- expresó el hombre.

- Que yo no esté segura no quiere decir que no pueda ser cierto. Y además, eso es cosa de ellos, tal vez sólo esperan para contarlo.- indicó Luna.

- Tal vez. O puede que todo sea una confusión y en realidad estén interesados en otras personas.- insinuó el encapuchado.

- ¿Y usted porqué piensa eso?- preguntó la chica con franqueza, mirando seriamente al hombre.

- Es tan sólo una suposición. La gente inventa muchas cosas y resultaría desagradable que estos chicos se vean envueltos en cosas así. Quizás y hasta los perjudique. Por ejemplo, ¿qué ocurriría si la joven, Hermione, estuviera interesada en alguien más? Podría traerle inconvenientes.- se explayó Edmund, arriesgándose con el comentario.

- Hermione es muy inteligente, ella sabría manejarlo. Y hasta donde yo sé, no creo que esté interesada en nadie más- mintió Luna, cosa nada común en ella.

- Entonces, quizás no la conozcas tan bien como crees.- dijo Edmund, algo irritado.

- Puede ser, pero si estoy segura de que ella hará lo que sea mejor. Tomará la decisión correcta, eso si lo sé.- dijo la chica, sonriendo con inocencia.

- Esperemos que tengas razón.- susurró el hombre.

- Creo que sí la tengo. Bueno, ¿ve esa puerta al final del pasillo? Ese es el salón de reuniones de los profesores. Sin duda encontrará a alguno. – indicó la rubia, recuperando su actitud amable.

- Perfecto. Gracias de nuevo, Luna, has sido de mucha ayuda. – apreció Edmund, haciendo una breve reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia donde la chica le había indicado.

La Ravenclaw sólo le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y en cuanto él tocó a la puerta, dándole la espalda, no pudo evitar que un gesto de preocupación ensombreciera sus facciones. Tenía que hablar con alguien, si es que lo que adivinaba era cierto. Pero, ¿con quién?

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

El Gran Comedor estaba atestado de estudiantes hambrientos. Las cuatro mesas acogían a los chicos de diferentes casas que se congregaron allí para el almuerzo. La mesa de los profesores también estaba completa, salvo por la ausencia del Director y de McGonagall. Hagrid tampoco estaba presente, pero eso no era muy extraño; no era un secreto que prefería estar en su cabaña.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, los tres amigos compartían bastante animados la conversación respecto al mini partido disputado por Ron y Harry en el campo de Quidditch.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Harry le comentó como había logrado burlar a su amigo, distrayéndolo con bromas respecto a cierta chica de Ravenclaw por la que parecía muy interesado.

- Vaya, Ron. Espero que ningún miembro de un equipo contrario descubra esa debilidad.- comentó la chica entre risas.

- Muy graciosa. Sigo sosteniendo que eso fue trampa.- dijo el pelirrojo, aparentemente muy ofendido, viendo con rencor a su amigo, sentado al lado de la joven, como era acostumbrado últimamente.

- Era sólo una práctica, Ron. No tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho. Pero Hermione tiene razón; es algo que debemos mantener en secreto, imagínate que los Slytherin se enteraran, nuestro próximo partido es contra ellos.- trató de calmarlo Harry, con pésimo resultado, pues sólo consiguió una mirada aún más airada.

- Ya te dije que no me distraje por eso. – insistió el chico, sonrojándose. – Y ya deja de reír, Hermione.

- Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. – se excusó la chica, secándose las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar con una servilleta.

- De acuerdo, si no te distrajo la idea de ver a esta chica, ¿quieres contarnos qué fue?- preguntó Harry, viendo con gusto que su broma había surtido el efecto esperado. Hacía mucho que no veía reír así a Hermione. Lo único malo era que fuera a expensas de Ron, pero él lo perdonaría.

- Pues…bueno…fue…- balbució el pelirrojo.

- Buen intento, Ron.- dijo Harry burlón.

- Ya sé. Lo que me distrajo fue el tipo ese.- dijo Ron, como quien saca su último as de la manga.

- ¿Qué tipo?- preguntó Hermione.

- No era nadie; es un invento de Ron para salirse del lío.- dijo Harry.

- No es ningún invento. Tú también lo viste; era lógico que me preocupara y eso me distrajera.- explicó Ron, con gesto triunfante.

- Pero si te dije que lo conocía y no le diste ninguna importancia en el momento.- le sacó en cara Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

- ¿Alguien me explica de qué están hablando?- insistió Hermione.

- De nada importante.- indicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.- Es sólo una excusa de Ron.

- No lo es. Lo que ocurre, Hermione, es que cuando estábamos volando vimos a un tipo muy raro entrando al castillo. Harry dice que lo conoce y que es amigo de Dumbledore, pero a mi no me convence. ¿Porqué andar vestido así a plena luz del día? Eso es en lo que estuve pensando y por eso pudiste ganarme.- concluyó el pelirrojo a toda prisa.

- Harry, ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó inquieta la chica.

- Sí, pero como le dije a Ron, conozco al tipo y no es un mortífago ni nada de eso.- aceptó el muchacho.

- Dijiste que estabas casi seguro de conocerlo.- intervino el pelirrojo.

- Y también que de ser alguien con malas intenciones no habría entrado por la puerta del frente de Hogwarts, a plena luz del día y esquivando a Hagrid, además. Vamos, Ron, es una excusa muy mala.- comentó el chico.

- Eso es cierto. Pero aún así es un poco inquietante, ¿no creen? ¿Cómo era él?- preguntó la chica interesada.

- Es lo más raro. Iba con una túnica oscura y todo cubierto. ¿A cuento de qué tanto secreto? Si es de los buenos, no tendría porqué hacerlo.- opinó Ron.

- A menos que trabaje encubierto para la Orden.- observó Hermione.

- Eso fue lo que yo dije, gracias. Además, estoy casi seguro al cien por ciento de que ya lo he visto antes. Cuando ustedes fueron a Hogsmeade y yo me quedé.- explicó ante la mirada extrañada de la chica.

- ¿Estaba entonces en el castillo?- inquirió ella.

- Sí, e iba vestido igual. Me dijo que era parte de su trabajo, supongo que se refería a la Orden, aunque no me lo confirmó; pero fue realmente muy amable.- comentó Harry, recordando el consejo del extraño, que a fin de cuentas le había sido muy útil.

- Siendo así, supongo que no debemos preocuparnos. Es sólo que como dijo la profesora McGonagall no podemos bajar la guardia.- indicó Hermione.

- De acuerdo, pero este no es el caso. Vaya que has armado toda una buena historia para despistarnos, Ron.- observó Harry, dirigiéndose a su amigo, que ya había empezado a comer.

- Piensa lo que más te convenga. Sigo creyendo que el tipo ese me da mala espina.- dijo el pelirrojo tan dignamente como pudo, casi atragantándose con las patatas.

- Sí, si, lo que digas.- sonrió su compañero.

Hermione pareció más tranquila con ese intercambio de palabras. Seguro que Harry tenía razón y no había ningún peligro a la vista; él era muy bueno juzgando a la gente y si ese hombre le agradó, seguro que fue por algo. No había nada por qué alarmarse. Con ese pensamiento, imitó a los chicos y empezó a comer.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

En el despacho del Director, Albus Dumbledore observaba con curiosidad al hombre sentado frente a él. No era muy común ver a Edmund tan inquieto. Lo había notado durante su última visita y ahora aparecía sin haberle informado antes, lo que nunca había hecho. Además, él era muy prudente y ahora prácticamente se había estado paseando por Hogwarts en pleno día de clases y con suerte fue la profesora McGonagall quien lo recibió en la sala de profesores y lo guió a la oficina, haciéndolo pasar en tanto él llegaba.

Ahora lo tenía frente a sí y le daba la impresión de que deseaba decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Otra cosa poco común. Decidió darle una ayuda.

- Y bien, Edmund, ¿ha ocurrido algún hecho que debas reportar? – preguntó, sabiendo que no podía tratarse de algo como eso.

- No, profesor, todo ha estado bastante tranquilo; no he tenido ningún informe relevante que deba preocuparnos.- se apresuró a decir el hombre más joven.

- Esas son buenas noticias. Entonces, y no me tomes a mal, me alegra mucho verte; pero no comprendo tu visita tan inesperada.- indicó el director.

- Lo sé y lo lamento. He sido un poco insensato; pero estoy seguro de que ningún estudiante me vio el rostro, no se inquiete por eso.- explicó Edmund.

- Eso no es algo que me preocupe mucho, ya te lo he comentado. De cualquier modo, nadie te reconocería y mucho menos vestido así. – lo tranquilizó el viejo mago.

- Supongo que tiene razón. De cualquier modo, quería conversar con usted respecto a un asunto personal.- explicó el hombre con cautela

- Soy todo oídos.- dijo el anciano, acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

- Verá…Es algo difícil de explicar.- empezó algo incómodo.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y que si puedo ayudarte en algo lo haré con mucho gusto.- ofreció el profesor, sonriendo.

- Lo se, lo sé, pero tampoco quiero ponerlo en una situación incómoda. – dijo titubeante.

- No creo que sea así. Vamos, Edmund, nunca ha sido tu estilo darle tantas vueltas a lo que quieres tratar. Dilo de una vez.- lo emplazó el profesor.

- De acuerdo, tiene usted razón; es ridículo. Recordará que hace unos meses me encargó que aprovechando mi posición en el mundo muggle, sirviera de vigilante a una de sus alumnas.- rememoró el hombre.

- Desde luego, claro, Hermione Granger. Y también recuerdo que no te hizo mucha gracia, pero comprendiste al fin que considerando lo involucrada que estuvo esta joven en la caída de Voldemort, necesitaba toda la protección posible. Eras el único que podía encargarse de ese trabajo y hasta donde sé, no hubo mayores problemas.- dijo el profesor.

- No los hubo en lo absoluto, todo transcurrió con normalidad, como le dije en aquella ocasión. La complicación, por llamarla de algún modo, estriba en que durante aquella misión, la señorita Granger y yo congeniamos muy bien.- explicó Edmund.

- Ya veo. En eso no fuiste muy explícito. Tan sólo me dijiste que te había parecido una joven muy agradable.- comentó el director.

- Ella es mucho más que eso.- acotó Edmund, vehemente.

- Por supuesto, es sólo que no creía que hubieras tenido tiempo para notarlo.- aceptó el anciano, arqueando las cejas.

- Tal vez no fui tan honesto con usted como debí.- reconoció el joven hombre.

- Correcto. Esta es una buena oportunidad de serlo y de hablar claro, Edmund. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió con la señorita Granger y de qué modo puede ser tan importante que debas contármelo ahora, cuando antes ni siquiera lo mencionaste?- inquirió con voz calmada el profesor.

- Cuando la vi por primera vez, llamó mi atención por su belleza, sencillez, encanto; no era algo que esperara. Y luego, tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar durante algunas horas y descubrí a una persona que me dejó muy impresionado.- confesó el hombre.

- Me parece que es una reacción bastante natural. Te lo dije, es una joven extraordinaria, y tú no eres la clase de hombre que podría dejar de notarlo; es lógico que congeniaran.- aceptó el director.

- Eso es cierto. Pero, por lo menos de mi parte, eso no es todo. Ya que pretendo ser completamente honesto con usted, profesor, lo justo es decir que me sentí fuertemente atraído por ella; de una manera romántica quiero decir y creo que yo no le fui del todo indiferente o eso espero- admitió algo incómodo Edmund.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Eso sí que no lo vi venir. – Mencionó el anciano sorprendido, para luego continuar una vez que hubo asimilado la información – Espera un momento, ¿no serás tú quien le envió cierta joya a la señorita Granger en su último cumpleaños?

- Sí, fui yo.- reconoció el hombre suspirando.

- Pero, muchacho, ¿en qué pensabas? No me refiero a enviar el regalo sino a todo ese misterio. Minerva y yo pasamos horas examinando ese anillo para comprobar que no tuviera maleficios; creímos que pudo haber sido enviado por un seguidor de Voldemort.- explicó el profesor algo exasperado.

- En el momento no creí que pudiera ocasionar tantos problemas. Es una antigua reliquia familiar, no hay nada malo en ella.- dijo en su defensa Edmund.

- Eso nosotros ya lo sabemos, como te dije. Pero la señorita Granger no tiene ni idea de que fuiste tú quien se lo envió, ¿porqué se lo ocultaste?- se extrañó.

- Profesor, usted sabe que en la fiesta me presenté como un muggle más; Hermione no tiene ni idea de que también soy mago y mucho menos que estuve allí para vigilarla.- explicó Edmund.

- Está bien, pero eso ya pasó y tú no hacías nada malo, al contrario; la protegías. Estoy seguro de que ella lo comprenderá perfectamente. – afirmó Dumbledore.

- Eso espero, porque el motivo por el cual deseaba hablar con usted era precisamente para informarle que he decidido hablar pronto con ella. Desde luego, cuidaré mucho la información que le proporcione respecto a mis actividades para la Orden; pero fuera de eso pretendo ser completamente honesto con ella. – informó resuelto el joven.

- Estoy de acuerdo, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. En lo personal, no me agradan los secretos y mucho menos con nuestros seres queridos, a menos, claro, que sean casos extremos; pero dudo de que aquí pueda aplicarse eso.- aceptó el viejo mago.

- Pues eso haré. Hablaré con ella muy pronto, pero aún debo encontrar el momento propicio. Tengo mucho que explicar y no sé como seré recibido.- indicó Edmund sonriendo con ironía.

- La señorita Granger es una buena chica, entenderá. Aunque no sé como reaccionará al principio. Espero que tengas buena suerte y si hay alguna posibilidad de que ella corresponda tus sentimientos, seguro de que les irá muy bien.- deseó el profesor.

- Creo que no lo tendré muy fácil; pero agradezco su comprensión.- apreció el hombre joven.

- Bueno, ya me contarás que pasa; confío en que sea lo mejor para ambos. Y dime, ¿porqué decidiste hablar justamente ahora?- preguntó el profesor, con curiosidad.

- Porque he esperado demasiado; Hermione tiene derecho a saber la verdad y no me perdonaría que no lo supiera por mí.- indicó Edmund.

- Ese es un buen pensamiento. Te deseo mucha suerte, muchacho. Ahora, si no hay nada más de lo que quieras hablar conmigo, me gustaría darme una vuelta por el comedor. He oído que tenemos asado en el menú, ¿vienes?- invitó el director con tono bromista.

- Se lo agradezco, señor, pero tengo asuntos que atender. No lo retengo más, ha sido como siempre muy amable.- apreció Edmund, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Estaré siempre encantado de ayudarte, muchacho. Una vez más, buena suerte.- dijo el profesor a modo de despedida.

- La necesitaré, profesor. ¿No se lo comenté? Tengo competencia. – dijo con tono jocoso Edmund, antes de atravesar la salida, sin dar tiempo al viejo mago de contestar y dejándolo aturdido.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A. Gracias, gracias y más gracias a Nocturnal Depression (aprecio la sugerencia, como te mencioné, muy interesante), Amil-ahiel (qué bueno es saber de ti), Alastor

(Tengo que pasar más seguido por tu página, de lo que me pierdo) y por supuesto a la fabulosa Caro (Hugh for ever ;). Saludos también para Alexa-Potter que no dejó review, pero espero que se encuentre bien y saber pronto de ella. Y a los demás que sé que pasan por aquí, también les agradezco aunque darle al Go no les hará daño y harán a una escritora de fics estresada muy feliz.

Respecto al capítulo, este es el que más me ha costado, mi musa anda de huelga y no acepta negociar, de modo que he tenido que forzarme al máximo. Espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas van cuajando, creo. Edmund está empezando a tomar decisiones, Hermione va reflexionando y a Harry lo veo algo confiado, no sabe que lo va a tener un poco más difícil. En cuanto a Luna, adoro a este personaje y espero que también pueda ayudar, aunque ya veremos a quién.

Bueno, hasta pronto, por favor, por favor, cuídense mucho que esto de la influenza nos tiene a todos muy preocupados, especialmente por la gente de México que son quienes peor la están atravesando, mucha fuerza y que todo pase. Infórmense para que sigan las indicaciones y recen mucho para que salgamos bien librados de ésta, Dios es grande. No les meto más rollo, muchos besos y bendiciones; nos leemos pronto, espero saber de ustedes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling, Warner y vaya Dios a saber a quién más le vendió los derechos. Yo sólo me valgo de este mundo maravilloso para echar a andar mi imaginación.**

El sábado, muy temprano, todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante empezaron a alistarse para la segunda salida a Hogsmeade del año. Todos hacían planes respecto a los lugares que les gustaría visitar, desde Las tres escobas, hasta la tienda de bromas.

En la torre de Gryffindor, se vivía un ambiente de especial entusiasmo. Si en algo estaban todos de acuerdo, era en que el año escolar resultaba muy duro y no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir a divertirse.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo con Neville y Luna en salir todos juntos del castillo. La Ravenclaw no había hecho ningún comentario de su extraña conversación con el desconocido que estuvo en Hogwarts durante la semana; prefirió buscar el momento y la persona adecuada para ello.

Los cinco chicos, muy bien abrigados y con los bolsillos abultados por las monedas que llevaban para gastar en el pueblo, salieron del castillo con muy buen ánimo; especialmente Harry, que tenía pensado pasar un día muy agradable fuera de la escuela con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

El clima era frío, pero no tanto como para impedirles hacer el camino de manera tranquila. Había una suave ventisca que les alborotaba el cabello y les hacía desear llegar cuanto antes a la taberna del pueblo para pedir unas deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, buscaron una mesa libre y con mucha suerte encontraron la última que quedaba en el rincón más apartado. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pedir lo mismo y Ron fue por las bebidas, acompañado por Harry, que aceptó ayudarle a regañadientes.

Mientras esperaban la vuelta de los chicos, Luna permanecía callada y con la vista perdida en dirección a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver las calles atestadas de personas.

- Luna, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hermione.

- Me gusta ver a la gente pasar, imagino hacia dónde van.- explicó lacónica la rubia, sin abandonar su expresión pensativa.

- De acuerdo; eso parece muy interesante.- comentó la chica, intercambiando una mirada escéptica con Neville.

- Lo es. Las personas siempre actúan del modo más inesperado; casi nunca adivino correctamente.- indicó la Ravenclaw.

- ¡Qué pena!- exclamó Neville, sin ocurrírsele otra cosa qué decir.

- No en realidad; uno no puede saberlo todo, sería muy aburrido.- rebatió Luna.

- Seguro que tienes razón. Bien, ¿y han pensado qué van a hacer luego? Creo que pasaré por la librería; encargué la nueva edición de Historia de Hogwarts.- comentó la Gryffindor, entusiasmada.

- ¡Genial! Podrás sumarla a las otras quince o veinte que debes de tener en casa.- intervino Ron, abriéndose paso a duras penas para llegar a la mesa con su valiosa carga.

- Pues la verdad es que apenas tengo trece; gracias por la bebida. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Harry?- inquirió la chica extrañada, mientras el pelirrojo ocupaba su lugar.

- Nos encontramos a Hagrid en la barra y le pidió conversar unos minutos. Creo que salieron, pero no tardará en regresar.- explicó el muchacho con su despreocupación habitual.

- ¡Qué raro! ¿Porqué no se acercó a saludar?- insistió Hermione.

- Tranquila, Hermione, te prometo que Harry volverá muy pronto. Aunque si supiera como lo extrañas cuando no está, desaparecería más seguido.- comentó el pelirrojo, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con Neville.

- ¡Yo no lo extraño, no digas tonterías!- indicó la chica exasperada.

- Esa fue una respuesta demasiado vehemente para creerlo.- intervino Luna, sorbiendo su cerveza sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

El comentario fue celebrado con sendas sonrisas de parte de los chicos, mientras Hermione los observaba encolerizada.

- Neville, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta cuando acabes tu bebida? – dijo la rubia, desconcertando a todos por el brusco cambio de tema.

El aludido se le quedó viendo perplejo y empezó a darle vueltas a la botella con nerviosismo. Tratándose de Luna, nunca se sabía qué pensar.

- Este…sí, claro.-aceptó al fin.

- Bien. Me avisas cuando hayas terminado.- dijo la chica inclinándose ligeramente para sonreír con amabilidad.

- Claro.- estuvo de acuerdo el muchacho.

- Si ustedes van a salir, ¿qué hacemos nosotros?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No vamos a salir. Es decir, Luna sólo quiere hablar conmigo.- aclaro Neville azorado.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.- indicó Ron, sacudiendo la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Como dije, tengo que ir a la librería; puedes acompañarme si quieres; y también Harry, cuando vuelva.- ofreció la gryffindor.

- No lo sé, Hermione. Pasar mi único día de descanso fuera del castillo en semanas para sepultarme entre libros no es precisamente mi idea de diversión.- contestó cáustico Ron.

- ¡Qué sorpresa!- se limitó a decir con sarcasmo la chica.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Pero en otro momento, encantado.- replicó el joven.

Antes de que la joven pudiera contestar a eso, Harry regresó a la mesa. Se le veía algo preocupado, traía el ceño fruncido; a pesar de que intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ocupaba su asiento.

- ¿Qué quería Hagrid, Harry? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- inquirió Hermione.

- No, para nada, no te preocupes.- contestó el muchacho, llevándose la botella a los labios y esquivando la mirada de la chica.

- Harry…- iba a empezar nuevamente la muchacha, antes de ser interrumpida.

- Ya he terminado, Luna. – indicó Neville.

- Perfecto; nos vamos entonces. Luego los vemos, chicos.- dijo Luna, poniéndose de pie y agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

- Sí, nos encontraremos en un rato.- la secundó Neville, siguiéndola entre las mesas para acercarse a la salida.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – inquirió Harry, viendo a sus compañeros.

- Luna le dijo a Neville que necesitaba hablar con él y por eso se han ido.- informó Hermione con naturalidad.

- ¿Hablar de qué?- siguió Harry, aún más extrañado.

- Ni idea; aunque a lo mejor se le quiere declarar.- sugirió Ron, levantando las cejas.

- ¿Te mataría dejar de hablar tonterías? Es asunto de ellos, no te metas.- lo reprendió su amiga.

- Sólo estaba dando mi opinión y creo que no tendría nada de malo; se les ve bien juntos.- se defendió el pelirrojo, fingiendo indignación.

- Sí, claro, te creemos. Bueno, Harry, ahora puedes contarnos qué sucedió con Hagrid.- dijo la chica, desviando la vista hacia el muchacho con expresión confiada.

- Te lo dije, Hermione, no era nada importante.- repitió el chico.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! Debió decir algo que te perturbó para que vinieras con esa cara. Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa.- recordó muy seria la chica.

- Lo sé, pero te he dicho ya que no es nada que deba contarles. Es personal.- confesó el chico al fin.

La joven se le quedó viendo francamente sorprendida y Ron, que no había dicho palabra durante toda la conversación, continuó en silencio, viéndolos alternativamente.

- ¿Personal? Oh, bien, debiste decirlo desde un primer momento. Por supuesto que no queremos fisgonear entre tus asuntos personales, ¿cierto, Ron?- dijo la chica, con semblante ofendido.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro. Pero tampoco es para tanto, Hermione. – trató de apaciguarla su amigo.

- Por supuesto que no es para tanto. Creí que podría tratarse de algún asunto peligroso, pero ya que es algo relacionado con su vida privada, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. Ahora debo irme, quiero recoger mi libro.- señaló la joven, dejando su bebida y poniéndose de pie.

- Hermione, espera…- trató de detenerla Harry, tomándola por la muñeca.

- Yo también tengo asuntos personales que atender, Harry. Quizá nos encontremos después, nos vemos.- dijo la chica, soltándose del agarre con brusquedad y haciendo el camino para salir, sin que el muchacho hiciera otro ademán de detenerla.

- Dijiste que podíamos ir contigo.- alcanzó a gritar el pelirrojo, sin que Hermione le hiciera caso.

Ron guardó silencio y se quedó mirando a su amigo con los codos sobre la mesa, los ojos bajos y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo que se muere por una chica que por ahora no le hace tanto caso como él desea, aunque últimamente me estaba dando la impresión de que ella empezaba a corresponderle mucho más de lo que admitiría; ¿y a qué no sabes lo qué hizo para terminar de conquistarla?- dijo el chico como quien comenta un asunto totalmente ajeno.

- Ahora no, Ron- pidió Harry, con voz apagada.

- Verás, esta chica siempre se preocupa por todo el mundo y sólo le preguntó si le ocurría algo malo porque estaba muy inquieta por él, y él se comportó de lo más grosero con ella sin darle ninguna buena explicación. ¿Verdad que la tiene en la palma de la mano?- esto último lo dijo casi mordiendo las palabras.

- Ya entendí, Ron, basta. ¿Crees que no sé lo que hice?- retrucó Harry.

- ¿Entonces porqué? Demonios, Harry, si no querías contárselo hubieras inventado algo. Personal.- resopló- Hay que ser idiota, y te lo digo con afecto de hermano.

- No puedo mentirle a Hermione, Ron.- dijo el chico, muy serio.

- Está bien, tienes razón en eso; pero entonces le hubieras dicho lo que pasó con Hagrid, porque eso de "es personal" yo no me lo creo.- le increpó el pelirrojo.

- Es cierto, es personal, pero nada malo. Lo que pasa es que tengo una sorpresa para Hermione y Hagrid me está ayudando con eso, pero surgió algo y por eso vino a buscarme. No podía decir nada delante de ella, porque entonces todo se arruinaría. – explicó Harry.

- ¿Era eso? Pero era lógico que ella se preocupara, Harry. Aunque si algo salió mal con razón traías esa cara, pero no teníamos como saberlo. ¿Y de qué clase de sorpresa se trata?- preguntó curioso el chico.

- Te contaré luego, o tal vez no; es algo entre ella y yo. El problema es que ahora será un verdadero problema convencerla de que hable conmigo más de dos minutos.- suspiró Harry.

- La verdad es que la vi muy ofendida, pero eso es bueno. No, espérate, si no le importaras tanto, no se habría puesto así. Creo que le hará bien saber que no te tiene a su disposición, que se quede con la duda un rato. Cuando tengas listo lo que sea que estés tramando, la vas a buscar. Conociéndola como lo hacemos, ahora debe de estar refunfuñando en la librería y no saldrá hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.- aconsejó su mejor amigo.

- Mira, sé que no estoy haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera, pero tampoco soy un gran entendido, ¿sabes? Resulta difícil saber como actuar.- trató de explicarse el chico.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero nadie pide que seas el señor conquistador, Harry; mucho menos Hermione, ella te quiere como eres. No deberías mostrarte tan inseguro, cualquier chica saltaría en un pie de felicidad de que te fijaras en ella. Pero Hermione nunca ha sido muy normal que digamos, así que las cosas le cuestan un poco más.- bromeó el muchacho con cariño.

- Ella es muy especial, Ron. Sólo quiero que sea feliz, y que lo sea conmigo, aunque suene egoísta. Tal vez por eso me porto así; sólo tengo miedo y no es muy agradable reconocerlo. ¿Qué pasa si al final no puede quererme como yo a ella?- expresó el Gryffindor.

- Mira, no te adelantes tanto, ¿quieres? Tal vez te sorprendas, Hermione es muchas cosas, pero no tonta. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que eres lo mejor que le puede pasar; ella es fabulosa, tú eres un tipo de lo mejor que hay…No hay mucho que pensar. Manda el miedo al Diablo y muéstrale al verdadero Harry; con el que puede ser feliz, ¿de acuerdo?- aconsejó el pelirrojo.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Espero que así sea. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y ahora debo encargarme de algunas cosas. ¿Te molesta si te dejo solo?- dijo el muchacho, sintiéndose algo culpable.

- Para nada, ve a arreglar el asunto ese y espero verlos juntos de una buena vez, empiezan a dañar mis nervios.- dijo Ron, con voz teatral.

- Cruza los dedos. Nos encontramos luego, entonces. ¿Tú qué harás?- inquirió Harry, jalando su silla.

- Ummm, no lo sé, tal vez me dé una vuelta por el pueblo. Zonko me está llamando, -dijo el chico riendo.

- Y la Ravenclaw que está acostumbrada a ir también, ¿verdad?- bromeó su compañero.

- Quizás, Harry, quizás. Pero, ¿sabes? Ese es un asunto personal.- contestó el pelirrojo con un guiño travieso.

- Muy gracioso. Nos vemos, deséame suerte.- se despidió Harry.

- Tendré mis veinte dedos cruzados. Vete ya.- lo apuró el chico.

- Hasta luego.- dijo Harry, mientras se perdía en la multitud.

Ron suspiró audiblemente y tomando el último sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, empezó a levantarse y arreglarse el cabello para salir a la calle y tomar el camino más rápido a la tienda de bromas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

./././././././././././.././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Luna y Neville caminaban por las calles del pueblo en silencio, topándose con varios de sus compañeros. El chico estaba algo nervioso, ¿qué podía querer Luna con él? Se llevaban bien y habían enfrentado muchos peligros juntos en los últimos años, pero no eran precisamente cercanos; ella siempre se mostraba más cómoda con Hermione o Ginny. Después de todo, él era un muchacho, no tenían mucho en común; en realidad, eran absolutamente opuestos. ¿Y si necesitaba a un amigo que le ayudara a solucionar algún problema? Tampoco tenía mucha lógica, hubiera acudido a Harry.

Neville sacudió la cabeza y empezó a verla por el rabillo del ojo, pensando de qué manera iniciar la conversación; pero como ocurría casi siempre, ella se le adelantó.

- Neville, tú eres un chico muy justo, ¿cierto?- afirmó más que preguntó la Ravenclaw.

- ¿Qué?- la miró el muchacho, anonadado. No era el inicio que esperaba.

- Sí, lo eres; y también muy leal. Quieres lo mejor para tus amigos.- continuó Luna.

- Si, bueno, deseo que la gente a la que quiero sea feliz, como todo el mundo, ¿no?- dijo Neville, algo incómodo.

- No todo el mundo, Neville; muchos menos de los que te imaginas piensan así. Me agrada pensar que yo lo hago también, pero tengo miedo de lastimar a un amigo por ayudar a otro; las cosas no deberían ser tan complicadas.- reflexionó la rubia con su habitual sencillez.

- Seguro que no lo harías a propósito, digo, lastimar a un amigo; pero no te sigo del todo, Luna.- reconoció Neville, viéndola confundido.

- ¿Nos podemos sentar en esa banca? Al lado del Cabeza de Puerco.- propuso la chica.

- Claro, aunque no es la zona más agradable del pueblo.- aceptó el muchacho, dirigiéndose hacia allá.

- A mí me parece que está bien; además está medio escondida, así no nos interrumpen.- dijo Luna; callando hasta llegar al lugar y sentarse, mientras se ajustaba la bufanda.

- Creo que podemos quedarnos aquí- indicó Neville, acomodándose a su lado y notando que desde allí sólo se veía una calle poco transitada y la entrada de la taberna.

Volvieron a estar en silencio unos minutos; Luna balanceando los pies y Neville viendo el cielo, esperando que la chica empezara a hablar.

- Quiero mucho a Hermione y Harry y me gustaría que fueran felices juntos.- declaró la chica con su voz soñadora.

- Yo también lo espero, y creo que van por buen camino.- aseguró el gryffindor, sin entender aún hacia dónde quería llegar su amiga.

- Pero no será sencillo. Tal vez ni siquiera estén destinados a estar juntos como pensé al principio; creo que puedo haberle dado falsas esperanzas a Harry.- continuó ella.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Le dije que pensaba que podía ser correspondido por Hermione.- indicó la rubia.

- ¿Y ahora ya no lo piensas?- trató de seguir el hilo Neville.

- No es que no lo crea, ¿no te das cuenta? Ella puede equivocarse. Temo que tome una mala decisión a pesar de lo que dije el otro día y no sé cómo puedo ayudarla.- expresó la chica, con voz algo triste.

- Pero no comprendo. Yo los veo muy bien; quizás no tanto como nos gustaría a todos, pero creo que Harry lo está haciendo bien. No soy un experto, pero aunque a Hermione le resulte difícil reconocerlo, empieza a sentir por él cosas que van más allá de la amistad; ni en sueños lo ve igual que a Ron o mucho menos que a mí, sólo que le cuesta aceptarlo.- la animó el joven.

- Yo también lo he notado y me tenía muy contenta, pero ahora él ha aparecido y lo va a arruinar todo o va a intentarlo.- dijo la Ravenclaw abatida.

- ¿El? ¿Quién? – inquirió más confundido su amigo.

- Sí, creo que ya casi lo había olvidado y lo mejor es que no estaba aquí ni parecía que fuera a volver a verlo, así que no pensé que pasaría esto.- continuó Luna.

- Luna, escucha, quiero ayudarte, y también a nuestros amigos, pero para poder hacerlo necesito comprenderlo y no lo estoy logrando. Por favor, habla más claro. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes o supones para así saber qué hacer. Empieza desde el principio.- la apremió Neville, sintiéndose realmente inquieto por el tono fatalista de la muchacha.

Ella lo vio directamente con sus profundos ojos, sin pestañear, intentando sondear dentro de él. Pareció satisfecha con lo que encontró, porque luego de un profundo suspiro, empezó a hablar.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hermione, sola en la librería y revisando los últimos títulos en los estantes, no podía dejar de refunfuñar por lo bajo.

Era ridículo. Ni siquiera entendía porqué se sentía tan ofendida. De acuerdo, no estaba acostumbrada a que Harry le ocultara cosas, pero tampoco era para tanto; en eso Ron estaba en lo cierto. Después de todo, él podía hacer con su vida lo que buenamente le viniera en gana y no era de su incumbencia. Sólo porque él declarara estar enamorado de ella, no significaba que fuera una obligación decirle hasta el último detalle de su existencia.

Y no es que ella fuera la persona más honesta del mundo; le estaba guardando algunos secretos, pero tampoco era lo mismo. Sólo quería aclarar algunos cabos sueltos en su vida, no alejarlo del modo en que Harry lo había hecho. La hizo sentir como si no tuviera derecho a saber cosas suyas, era muy injusto.

- Personal, claro, ¿y a quién le importa?- bufó la chica, pasando las páginas de un libro con excesiva fuerza.

- Granger, sé que estás totalmente loca, pero, ¿no podrías ir a hablar sola a otra parte? – la interrumpió una voz irritada a sus espaldas.

- ¡Malfoy! Lo único que me faltaba.- masculló la chica, dándose vuelta.

- ¿Qué no me oíste? Intento concentrarme, lárgate.- espetó el rubio, mirándola con su acostumbrado desprecio.

- Tú no podrías concentrarte ni aunque tuvieras el pueblo entero para ti solo; mucho menos para leer.- contestó enfadada la chica.

- ¿Qué pasó, Granger? Te noto más desagradable que de costumbre. No digas nada, peleaste con cara rajada; una lástima, se les veía muy bien juntos.- exclamó el Slytherin con sarcasmo.

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! Créeme que no estoy de humor para aguantarte, así que si en algo valoras tu vida, el que se va serás tú.- increpó Hermione, echando chispas.

- ¡Vaya! Debió de estar muy buena la pelea, qué pena que me la perdí. Pero era de esperar; Potter al fin se dio cuenta de que si bien él es poca cosa, involucrarse contigo era ya pisar fondo. Una lástima, Granger, pero piensa que Filch siempre estará disponible.- empezó a reir el muchacho con burla.

- Suficiente. Soy Premio Anual y puedo quitarte puntos, Malfoy. Desaparece de mi vista.- amenazó la Gryffindor.

- Estamos fuera de la escuela, genio, no puedes hacerlo. Tan patética como siempre. Y por cierto, no he tenido ocasión de comentártelo, pero todo el mundo sabe que obtuviste esa medalla solo por ser amiguita de Potter.- espetó el rubio, malintencionado.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Me la he ganado. ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que se la dieran a un Slytherin? ¿Tal vez a ti? Eso si que hubiera resultado descabellado; un aprendiz fracasado de mortífago como Premio Anual de Hogwarts, para ponerlo en primera plana del Profeta- contraatacó la chica, muy ofendida por semejante injusticia.

- Cuida tus palabras, Granger. Por lo menos habría resultado un representante más digno que una asquerosa sangre sucia empollona.- escupió Malfoy.

De allí en adelante, las cosas se dieron con la velocidad de un suspiro. Hermione, mandando la paciencia al diablo, sacó la varita en el acto; pero Malfoy no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo tan sólo una milésima de segundo más tarde. Sin embargo, ninguno llegó a actuar porque el joven terminó desenfocando la mirada y desvaneciéndose sobre el frío suelo, golpeando antes su cabeza contra un estante.

La chica quedó estupefacta, mirando alternativamente de la varita que sostenía al muchacho inconsciente. Empezó a ver para todos lados, en guardia por si se acercaba alguien, pero el lugar permaneció desierto, salvo por ellos dos.

Aún cautelosa, se arrodilló con cuidado para examinar al chico tendido y pronunciar el que esperaba fuera el contra hechizo.

- Enervate.- articuló con suavidad, esperando la reacción con ansiedad. Malfoy era un idiota, pero tampoco quería que le pasara nada malo, ella no era así.

El Slytherin empezó a quejarse en voz baja, moviéndose con cuidado y alargando una mano para poder tocarse la base del cráneo, lanzando una maldición en cuanto llegó al punto lastimado.

- ¡Maldita seas, Granger! – increpó al fin, abriendo los ojos para mirar a la chica con furia.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – intentó defenderse ella, pero tuvo que incorporarse prontamente, para no ser empujada cuando el muchacho empezó a ponerse de pie con dificultad.

- Hechizos no verbales, ¿eh? ¿Dónde dejaste la hidalguía Gryffindor? Eres una hipócrita.- acusó el joven, sin dejar de masajearse la zona afectada.

- ¡Te he dicho que yo no fui! ¡Jamás haría algo así! Alguien intentó atacarnos, Malfoy.- intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el chico no estaba muy receptivo, ¿cuándo lo era?

- ¿Atacarnos? Atacarme, querrás decir, porque fui yo quien terminó en el piso. ¿Esa va a ser tu excusa? Porque no debes cansarte, no voy a acusarte para que McGonagall te ponga a copiar líneas. Esto lo vamos a arreglar al estilo Slytherin, cuando menos lo esperes.- amenazó el rubio, tomando con rabia el libro que antes había estado revisando y dejando a la chica sola en el lugar.

Ella abrió la boca para llamarlo, pero la cerró al instante. Sería inútil, nunca le creería; iba a tener que esperar su intento de venganza, pero ya cruzaría ese puente cuando se enfrentara a él. Ahora tenía muchas cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, como averiguar si quien atacó a Malfoy lo hizo por defenderla o tenía una pésima puntería y le dio al blanco equivocado. Como fuera, era un misterio más para su lista. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Lo mejor sería buscar a Harry y Ron cuanto antes.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Ron paseaba divertido por la tienda de golosinas, escudriñando por entre los anaqueles a un grupo de chicas de sexto año de Ravenclaw que reían mientras probaban algunos de los dulces que estaban en exhibición. La vista se le iba hacia una guapa morena de ojos azules que sacudía en broma una paleta de azúcar por sobre la cabeza de una de sus compañeras.

Ron sonrió con antelación y cuando decidió salir de su escondite para acercarse a las chicas y buscarles plática, fue bruscamente interceptado por una mano que casi lo arrastró hasta las afueras del local, antes de que se diera cuenta a quién pertenecía.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y desde cuando eres tan fuerte? Podrías ser golpeadora. – balbuceó Ron, pasmado, mientras lo empujaba a la salida.

- Deja de decir tonterías, ¿no está Harry contigo?- inquirió la chica, sin dejar de mirar para todos lados, sin encontrar a quien buscaba.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó el muchacho, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Harry Potter, tu mejor amigo, el que pasa las vacaciones en tu casa, con el que te dejé hace menos de una hora, ése Harry.- dijo Hermione, a punto de saltarle encima.

- Ya, él. Dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender y que nos encontraríamos luego. Pensé que tal vez podría haber ido a buscarte.- comentó Ron, tratando de ganar tiempo en lo que se le ocurría algo.

- No lo hizo. La verdad es que estuve en la librería mucho menos tiempo del que había pensado. ¿No te dijo exactamente a dónde pensaba ir?- insistió ella.

- No. Sólo dijo que era algo...- el pelirrojo se quedó en blanco.

- Personal. Ya me lo imaginaba.- completó la chica con amargura.

- Bueno, Hermione, tampoco exageres. Sus motivos tendrá y seguro que ya nos enteraremos. Sabes que Harry no es muy bueno guardando secretos, además no sabemos nada y no es cosa de andar criticando, ¿no crees?- Ron intentaba defender a su amigo.

- Creo que sabes mucho más de lo que dices, pero si empezamos a discutir no terminamos nunca. Mejor ayúdame a buscarlo, necesito contarles algo a ambos.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Viniste hecha una banshee.- comentó el chico, siguiéndola por el camino principal.

- Es algo muy extraño que me ocurrió. Tal vez exagero, no lo sé, pero prefiero hablarlo con ustedes para quedarme más tranquila.- informó ella, caminando tan rápido como le daban los pies.

- Pero cuéntame, ¿estás lastimada? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo, preocupado.

- Estoy bien, sólo algo inquieta. ¿En dónde empezamos a buscar?- dijo la chica frustrada por no saber a donde ir, entre tantos comercios y con tanta gente alrededor.

- Ni idea. Mira, si estás bien, ¿porqué mejor no esperamos a ver si es Harry quien nos encuentra? Yo le entendí que en cuanto terminara lo que sea que esté haciendo, te…digo, nos buscaría.- se corrigió muy rápido Ron.

- ¿Eso dijo? ¿Estás seguro?- inquirió Hermione, no muy convencida.

- Sí, aunque supongo que empezará en la librería, porque pensamos que te pasarías allí buena parte del día.- informó el pelirrojo.

- Yo también tenía eso en mente.- concordó ella, con el semblante ensombrecido.

- ¿Entonces porqué no vamos para allá y en el camino me vas contando qué ocurrió?- sugirió el joven.

- No estoy segura de que sea buena idea.- dudó la Gryffindor.

- Hermione, ¿segura de que estás bien?- se preocupó Ron.

- Sí, de verdad. Tienes razón, es el lugar más lógico. Pero si no llega en una hora, vamos a buscarlo.- aceptó al fin la chica.

- De acuerdo. Vamos y empieza a hablar.- pidió el muchacho, mientras abría el camino hacia el lugar acordado.

- Bueno, estaba en la librería ojeando unos libros, porque el dependiente tuvo que salir para buscar en el depósito el que le había encargado, cuando me topé con Malfoy.- empezó ella, esquivando a unos chicos de tercero que jugaban con sus bufandas.

- ¿Qué te hizo el muy infeliz? Me lo hubieras dicho antes, no necesitamos a Harry para esto, yo me valgo solo, ¿para dónde se fue?- dijo Ron, acelerado, empezando a voltear y buscando a su presa con la vista.

- Aún no termino de contarte, pero gracias. Mira, como te iba diciendo, me crucé con Malfoy y es verdad que empezó a ser tan desagradable como siempre, nada nuevo. Dijo algunas tonterías y debo reconocer que esta vez fue mi culpa en parte, porque yo nunca le hago caso, pero hoy estaba de mal humor y en vez de ignorarlo como siempre, le seguí el juego. Imagínate que saqué la varita para atacarlo.- confesó la chica algo avergonzada.

- Eso está muy bien. El hurón se lo merece, espero que le hayas echado un buen maleficio.- la apoyó su amigo.

- No tuve tiempo. Él también sacó la varita. Cálmate, Ron, no es algo sorprendente; la verdad, es de esperar, estamos hablando de Malfoy y ya te dije que yo reaccioné primero. El punto aquí es que ninguno de los dos llegó a lastimar al otro.- explicó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Llegó algún profesor?- preguntó Ron, preocupado.

- Dudo que algún profesor hubiera lanzado un hechizo a un alumno, porque eso fue lo que pasó. Antes de que alguno de los dos llegara a hacer nada, Malfoy terminó desvanecido, creo que fue un desmaius. – informó la Gryffindor.

- ¿Quieres decir que alguien salió en tu defensa y le dio su merecido a Malfoy? ¿Dónde está el problema en eso?- se extrañó el pelirrojo, usando su lógica habitual.

- El problema está en que no tengo idea de quién fue, ni tampoco porqué lo hizo.- intentó explicar la chica, en tanto se acercaban a la puerta de la librería.

- Quien haya sido, no puede ser malo si te ayudó. Vamos, Hermione, no seas desconfiada. Pudo ser un compañero que no quiso meterse en problemas si se sabía que atacó a Malfoy; de cualquier casa, menos Slytherin, claro.- sugirió el chico, entrando en el local.

- No lo creo, Ron, no puede haber sido un estudiante porque no oí decir nada a nadie, eso quiere decir que usó un hechizo no verbal y no conozco a ningún alumno que pueda hacerlo.- le indicó la joven, siguiéndolo y notando como a esta hora el lugar parecía más concurrido.

- ¿No verbal? En ese caso, pudo ser un profesor que sabe que Malfoy es un idiota que siempre te está molestando y quiso defenderte, pero obviamente no podía hacerlo abiertamente.- dijo Ron, como quien da el asunto por concluido.

- No, Ron. Independientemente de lo que pueda creer un profesor, jamás haría algo así, no atacaría a un alumno para luego fugar, es imposible.- rebatió la chica muy segura, tomando con desgana un libro de la estantería más cercana para hacer tiempo.

- Pues, me rindo. Se me acabaron las opciones. – suspiró el chico.

- Yo estaba pensando en alguien de fuera, un extraño.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y porqué iba un extraño a salir en tu defensa?- preguntó Ron.

- ¿Y si se equivocó respecto a quien atacar?- reformuló la chica.

- Piensas que tú pudiste ser el blanco y sin querer le dieron a asombrado el pelirrojo en voz baja, para no atraer la atención.

- No lo sé, ya no tengo ni idea de en qué creer. Es demasiado, Ron, estoy cansada de misterios.- suspiró ella esta vez, con semblante derrotado.

- No te entiendo.- expresó su amigo.

- No importa, sólo quiero que Harry llegue; él sabrá qué hacer.- dijo Hermione, muy segura.

- Es bueno oírte hablar así.- retrucó Ron, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – ordenó la joven ruborizada y haciendo ademán de golpearlo con el libro, mientras el pelirrojo no dejaba de alegrarse internamente por lo que consideraba un avance para su amigo.

En lo que a la chica se refería, sólo podía escudriñar entre la gente que daba vueltas a su alrededor y esperar ver de alguna manera una luz entre todas las sombras que sentía que la envolvían. No estaba exagerando cuando le dijo a Ron que estaba cansada; necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**N.A**. Disculpas por la demora, no voy a dar excusas; como decía un sabio profesor; mejor explico: Estaba depre y no se me ocurría nada, pero ya pasó; qué se le va a hacer, a todos nos ocurre, ¿cierto? Si no lo es, mejor no me lo digan.

Tenía varias ideas más para este capi que me vinieron a lo bruto, pero hubiera resultado muy largo y tardaba más en subir, de modo que sigue en el siguiente, porque como habrán notado, en Hogsmeade van a pasar muchas cosas más.

Agradecimientos con nuevo estilo, es que me provocó, y quiero aprovechar que tengo un tiempito robado.

**Nocturnal Depression**: Gracias, fiel amigo, un punto de vista masculino siempre viene bien, a las chicas a veces se nos pueden pasar algunas cosas. Siempre tomo en cuenta tus sugerencias, el problema es qué como te comenté nunca sé para donde me lleva la trama, pero igual no lo olvido, gracias.

**Alastor**: ¿Verdad que Luna es lo máximo? Quiero que continúe en la trama, es muy intuitiva, no se le pasa nada. Edmund está más cerca de lo que imaginas, ¿o sí imaginas qué anda haciendo? Siempre presente, y una duda que recién se me ocurre. ¿Eres del 82? Si es así, somos hermanas de año.

**Noelhia**: Mi amiga vehemente, qué alegría me da cuando recibo un mensaje tuyo, es tan efusivo que levanta el ánimo, te imagino saltando en el asiento mientras escribes, no sé porqué. Espero que te gustara el capi y saber de ti más seguido, no te me pierdas niña.

**Magdal**: Más larguito porque no te he podido mandar un mensaje. Me alegra que te guste el estilo de la historia, es verdad, no he leído muchas de esta clase, no sé si lo hice a propósito, lo dudo. El amar o aborrecer a Edmund lo dejo a tu genio, aunque resulta difícil lo segundo ¿no? Lo que pasa es que yo no quiero que Hermione, que es cierto, es fabulosa y no la valoran como debieran, se decida por Harry, si así fuera, sólo porque el otro es un desgraciado, nada que ver. Que lo ame como es y porque se lo merece, nada más. Y sobre Ron, totalmente de acuerdo, yo también adoro al Ron canon, y aquí me pinta ideal. Gracias de nuevo y la próxima si puedes deja tu correo para contestarte, yo lo hago feliz, pero cuidado con poner el arroba y los puntos porque ff no lo permite, bye, te me cuidas.

**Triste**: Hola, me dejaste como tu nick. Mentira, mentira, lo que pasa es que a veces soy de efecto retardado y recién a la segunda leída del comentario empecé a procesar. Que hayas leído los doce capis es un honor, especialmente por los reparos que mencionas a mi estilo. Mira, la verdad algunos de tus comentarios me parecen muy buenos, porque no creas, quien escribe también se da cuenta cuando no está haciendo algo bien, tú lo pasas también, quizá; considera que escritora experimentada de fics no soy. Como le comentaba a Magdal, si Edmund es como es, es porque yo lo quiero así, independientemente de cómo actúe Harry, al que concuerdo le falta carácter, ¿pero crees que es un muchacho que en el sentido amoroso posea esa fuerza? No estoy segura y no deseo transformar un personaje que considero plenamente merecedor de amor por como es, no podemos subestimar a Hermione; aunque tu acotación allí es muy lógica y lo estoy pensando. Respecto a los personajes flojos pues no sé qué decir allí, me dejaste medio intrigada, pero a ver qué se me ocurre o qué sugerencia me puedes dar. Escribiría más, no me canso, pero te deben de doler los ojos. Y sobre el comentario en sí, no me molesta en lo absoluto, has sido extraordinariamente amable al decir lo que piensas, hay gente muy grosera y no me he topado con ninguna, gracias a Dios y espero no hacerlo, tú no eres el caso, nada que ver, al contrario. Te hubiera mandado semejante epístola a tu correo, pero si te fijas en el comentario no sale; lo que ocurre es que la página hasta donde yo sé no permite subirlo de la manera convencional, nada de símbolos de arroba ni puntos. Algo así como luz (guión bajo) marina (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com sí sube, si sube esto:) o eso creo. Inténtalo si puedes y con gusto te agrego para escribirte allí. Y ahora sí basta, qué desconsiderada soy, cuídate, gracias por escribir y espero tener noticias tuyas, muchos besos.

**Caro**: Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, faltaba más. ¿Qué hacemos con nuestro Hugh/Darien si no se queda con Hermione? ¿Compartimos? No sé si podré. Qué apropiado tu comentario respecto al héroe y el príncipe azul, ¿porqué no todo el mundo lo capta? (caen lágrimas) Bueno, como sea, gracias por leer como siempre. Atenta siempre a tu fic. Por cierto, Draco tuvo aquí una aparición especial en tu honor, aunque no quedó muy bien parado; hace tiempo que quería ver si podía tratar aunque sea un poquito con su personalidad, ya me dirás qué te pareció. Hugh y Darien te mandan besos, yo miro para otro lado, son puros celos, pero hay que ser más desprendida. Cuídate.

Y para el resto del mundo que lee y no deja comentario, se agradece también, comprendo que la flojera o la falta de tiempo ganan; me pasaba con frecuencia antes de empezar a escribir, ahora que sé lo que cuesta, trato de dejar review porque me pongo en el pellejo del escritor, aunque aún así a veces flaqueo, quién no. Igual muchas gracias por pasar, besos miles, manden sus opiniones si pueden que se acepta de todo siempre y cuando sea con buena fe y nos estamos leyendo pronto. Muchas bendiciones y felicidades para las mamás en los países que lo celebren este domingo como aquí.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Honestamente, dudo que alguien pudiera confundirnos. Jamás le habría dado ese final y me cortaba la mano con la que escribo antes de matar a Sirius. Dicho esto, acomódense porque está un poco largo, para su placer, espero.**

Harry y Hagrid doblaban la esquina de uno de los edificios de Hogsmeade. Conversaban animadamente, ya que gracias a su amigo, el muchacho había podido solucionar el problema que lo había estado aquejando durante la última hora. Por suerte, sólo se había tratado de una descoordinación que pudo arreglarse sin mayores inconvenientes. Bueno, tener un amigo del tamaño de Hagrid siempre es útil cuando quieres salirte con la tuya, por mucha razón que lleves.

Harry sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien al fin; nadie podría decir que no se había esforzado para ello. Ahora, sólo faltaba encontrar a Hermione, pensó, mientras se fijaba en la hora. Aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de pasar por ella a la librería, de modo que continuó su charla con Hagrid.

- Esto si que va a estar muy bueno, Harry, de veras que sí. Es lo más romántico que se te podía haber ocurrido; si hablaras como piensas ya la tendrías en la bolsa.- comentó el semigigante con tono emocionado.

- Excelente punto. Qué más quisiera, pero sabes que ese no es mi fuerte. Sólo queda esperar que a Hermione le agrade; es difícil decidir qué hacer por la chica que te gusta, siempre da pánico equivocarse.- indicó el joven.

- Pues por muy confundida que esté, es imposible que no quede encantada. A mí jamás se me habría pasado por la mente.- alabó el mago, mirando al chico como un padre orgulloso.

- Gracias, Hagrid. En realidad, es algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido la oportunidad. La salida a Hogsmeade ha sido la ocasión perfecta, y no habría podido lograr nada sin tu ayuda.- reconoció Harry.

- Tonterías, te las habrías ingeniado, como siempre. Como si alguien pudiera detener a Harry Potter cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza.- dijo Hagrid, dándole un suave empujón, que por poco y lanza el muchacho contra la pared más cercana.

- Creo que me sobreestimas, Hagrid.- comentó el Gryffindor, sobándose discretamente el hombro.

- No seas ridículo, no hay un tipo mejor que tú. Bueno, está Dumbledore, y algunos otros, es cierto; pero para la edad que tienes, te sales de lo normal, muchacho. Como dice el profesor, eres la última persona en darse cuenta de lo extraordinario que puedes ser.- recordó Hagrid, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El muchacho no contestó a eso, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo cada vez que alguien hacía algún comentario de ese tipo relacionado con él. No era falsa modestia, de verdad le daban ganas de salir corriendo; suponía que se le quitaría esa sensación con el tiempo o eso le gustaba pensar porque si no se la pasaría haciendo el ridículo.

- Y dime, Hagrid, ¿estás seguro de que no habrá ningún problema con lo planeado?- dijo Harry, por desviar la conversación.

- Que no, Harry, quédate tranquilo. No después de aclararlo todo; si pasara algo, que es casi imposible, avísame que yo me encargo.- prometió el guardabosque.

- Esperemos que no sea necesario.- acotó el chico, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con su amigo.

Hagrid pareció a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó callado de pronto, mirando hacia el otro extremo del pueblo donde una figura vestida de oscuro se perdía entre los comercios. Harry, notando la distracción del guardabosque, dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección y llegó a vislumbrar al encapuchado dando vuelta tras la tienda de bromas.

- ¿Lo conoces?- inquirió Harry, con cautela.

- Quizá, no estoy seguro, podría haberlo visto antes.- respondió el guardabosque, muy esquivo.

- Hagrid, eres muy malo intentando ocultarme cosas. Tengo derecho a saber si es algo relacionado con la seguridad del mundo mágico, sabes que me lo he ganado; y además creo que yo también lo conozco.- dijo el chico, intentando sonsacarle algo refiriéndose a su papel en la caída de Voldemort, cosa que aborrecía hacer, pero si no había de otra…

-¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde puedes haberlo visto?- se extrañó Hagrid, volteando a verlo con curiosidad.

- Si me cuentas, yo te cuento, ¿Qué dices?- propuso el muchacho con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? Eres demasiado curioso, pero tienes razón, estás en tu derecho. Bueno, ¿recuerdas que el otro día les mencioné a Hermione, Ron y a ti que el profesor Dumbledore se fue de viaje a Irlanda con un amigo? Pues era este.- informó el semigigante.

- Y es un miembro de la Orden.- completó el chico.

- Puede que sí. Nunca lo he visto en una reunión, ya ves como anda vestido, no le gusta andar mostrándose. La verdad no entiendo muy bien a qué viene tanto misterio, pero si te diré que me parece un buen tipo. Hace unos días hablé con él en el despacho del director y digamos que ya no me provoca tanta desconfianza como en un principio.- aseguró Hagrid.

- A mi también me agrada.- concordó Harry.

- Es tu turno de decir de donde lo conoces.- recordó Hagrid.

- Bueno, creo que decir que lo conozco fue un poco exagerado. Sólo lo he visto una vez y hablamos unos minutos. Fue en la última visita que hubo al pueblo y yo me quedé en el castillo. Ahí me topé con él y fue bastante amable, aunque tan misterioso como dices, es verdad; si bien él me dijo que tenía sus motivos. ¿Y sabes su nombre?- preguntó Harry, culminada su explicación.

- No me lo ha dicho nunca y tampoco se lo he preguntado; aunque he oído como lo llama el profesor Dumbledore.- le confió su amigo.

- ¿Y cómo le dice? Sólo para saber si hablamos de la misma persona.- inquirió el chico.

- De acuerdo, lo llama Edmund.- aseguró el guardabosque.

- Entonces si es él, porque me dijo que ese es su nombre, pero también me pidió que no lo comentara. Sin embargo, como tú también lo sabes, supongo que no hay problema.- supuso el muchacho.

- No lo creo, pero no lo vayas a ir diciendo a nadie más. No estoy seguro de qué clase de trabajo se encarga exactamente este hombre, pero si es tan cuidadoso con su identidad por algo será. No vayamos a meterlo en problemas.- advirtió Hagrid.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Eres la primera persona a quien le digo el nombre, no te preocupes. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en el pueblo en un día de visita de los estudiantes. Si no le gusta llamar la atención pudo escoger otro día, ¿no crees? – se extrañó Harry.

- Es verdad; pero en esa ocasión que conversamos mencionó que estaba pensando en dejar un poco el asunto del anonimato porque tal vez no fuera del todo necesario. En realidad no le entendí del todo, hasta cuando habla parece que siempre está ocultando cosas.- mencionó el semigigante sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Sí, yo también lo noté, es muy reservado.- concordó Harry.

- Pero si el profesor Dumbledore confía en él como para encomendarle misiones o algo así, aunque no esté oficialmente en la Orden, yo no tengo nada que decir el respecto. ¿Sabes? También se interesó mucho cuando le comenté que te conocía.- comentó Hagrid.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, cuando hablamos me reconoció; ya sabes, por la cicatriz, pero fue muy educado y no se puso como otras personas, al contrario, me dio la impresión de que tampoco le dio tanta importancia, si bien se portó muy amable. – le contó el chico a su amigo.

- Tampoco se puso a gritar de la emoción cuando le hablé de ti. Es respetuoso, no creo que se comportara así ni en sueños; a mi me pareció que estaba más interesado en Ron y Hermione que en ti. – mencionó despreocupado Hagrid.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó muy extrañado Harry, al tiempo que veía fijamente a su amigo.

- Bueno, no recuerdo exactamente, pero creo que estábamos hablando de libros y mencionó lo mucho que le gustaban; como ya te imaginarás no pude evitar relacionarlo con Hermione. Le dije que no conocía a nadie tan inteligente como ella y de allí salió que es amiga tuya, claro, igual que Ron.- explicó Hagrid a grandes rasgos.

- Ya. Qué raro que fuera eso lo que más llamó su atención.- mencionó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ahora te quejas de no ser tú quien más llame la atención?- se rió su amigo.

- No me refería a eso, sólo dije que es un poco extraño que mostrara interés por mis amigos.- se explicó el muchacho.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que quedó bastante impactado cuando le hable de ti y de Hermione.- se apresuró a indicar el hombre, antes de quedarse callado y empezar a mirar para todos lados, menos hacia su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Hagrid! - lo recriminó el joven.

- Lo siento, Harry, se me escapó; pero tampoco dije mucho, lo juro.- trató de disculparse el hombretón.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste, Hagrid?- insistió el muchacho, muy molesto.

- Nada importante, sólo que estabas enamorado de Hermione y que intentabas conquistarla.- reconoció el guardabosque.

- ¿Nada? ¿Llamas a eso nada? Si le dijiste todo.- se escandalizó Harry.

- Tranquilo, Harry, estoy seguro de que tampoco es que le importara gran cosa. A lo mucho se extrañó un poco, porque pensaba que ustedes eran como hermanos; pero fuera de eso, ni siquiera hizo más preguntas. Lo siento mucho, Harry.- se disculpó su amigo, muy arrepentido.

- Está bien, Hagrid, no te sientas mal. Sólo se te escapó, y al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importa si lo sabe él? Es sólo un extraño que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.- dijo el chico, no muy convencido, pero tampoco quería que Hagrid se sintiera aún peor.

- Le pedí que no dijera nada, Harry, sólo por si acaso y no creo que me falle en eso, no te preocupes. Discúlpame de nuevo, soy un hablador.- siguió lamentándose el hombre, abatido.

- Ya olvídalo, ¿está bien? No es gran cosa, se me ocurren muchas personas a las que podrías habérselo dicho y que tal vez si me hubieran hecho sentir incómodo. ¿De qué manera podría perjudicarme que él lo supiera? Déjalo.- pidió Harry.

- Bueno, gracias. Prometo morderme la lengua la próxima vez, antes de decir algo que no debo. Y tienes toda la razón en que no importa lo que ese hombre piense, ¿a él que le puede importar? Vamos, te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla antes de que pases por Hermione.- convidó el hombre como una oferta de paz.

- Está bien, pero no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo.- aceptó el chico, más que nada para que su amigo no pensara que aún estaba disgustado con él. Después de todo, estaba en lo cierto, ¿por qué iba a importarle a Edmund que estuviera enamorado de Hermione?

Despejando las malas ideas de su cabeza, siguió al guardabosque hacia Las tres escobas, tratando de llevar sus pensamientos hacia lo único que realmente importaba: Conquistar a Hermione.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

- Me parece tan extraño todo lo que me has contado, Luna. Sé que debes de tener razón, pero aún así…- suspiró Neville, aturdido.

Ambos seguían sentados en la banca fuera del Cabeza de Puerco. La Ravenclaw le había contado a su compañero acerca de todo lo que sabía, aunque la mayoría de la información estaba basada en suposiciones. Sin embargo, conociendo lo atinada que solía ser su amiga, no dudaba de que estuviera en lo cierto, por lo menos en la mayoría de ellas. Se sentía realmente agobiado, esa era la palabra más apropiada.

- A ver, Luna. Déjame ordenar mis ideas. Voy a decirte lo que he entendido y si me equivoco, o puedes ayudarme, me lo haces saber, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió el muchacho.

- Está bien.- aceptó la rubia.

- Según tú, Hermione conoció a alguien durante las vacaciones; supones que en un baile al que fue con sus padres, ¿si?- ante el mudo asentimiento de la chica, continuó- Ahora, piensas que este hombre le gustó a Hermione y ella a él.

- Sí. No digo que se hayan enamorado, pero que se gustaron mucho, eso sí; aunque creo que Hermione estaba más bien deslumbrada.- se apuró a aclarar Luna.

- Ya. Entonces, lo conoció en esa fiesta muggle y le gustó, pero no lo vio más. Seguimos. Cuando volvimos a Hogwarts es que Harry empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione y el día de su cumpleaños le obsequió ese muñeco que a ella tanto le gustó, pero también recibió ese anillo y las rosas de una especie de admirador secreto, que tú aseguras es el tipo ese.- continuó el Gryffindor.

- Apostaría mis pendientes favoritos a que así es.- lo interrumpió la chica.

- Ya, ya. Por lo que me dijiste, Hermione ha estado haciendo averiguaciones, pero no ha podido descubrir nada.-le recordó el muchacho.

- Sí, pero ella no sabe todo lo que yo sé.- acotó la rubia.

- Cierto, tienes razón. Mejor continuamos. Desde que recibió el regalo, Hermione no había sabido más de él; al contrario, lo que sí ocurrió es que Harry le declaró sus sentimientos, aunque ella aún no le ha correspondido.- siguió Neville.

- Exacto; creo que no se lo esperaba, ella nunca había visto así a Harry hasta entonces.- explicó Luna.

- Pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en que creas que le diste falsas esperanzas a Harry cuando conversaron. Yo sí creo que a Hermione le gusta, y mucho. Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta aún, pero lo hará en su momento.-dijo muy decidido el joven.

- Eso espero, en realidad eso creía hasta que lo vi.- se lamentó la muchacha.

- Ah, faltaba eso, claro. En la semana viste a un hombre en Hogwarts que venía a buscar al profesor Dumbledore y estás segura de que se trata del mismo del que hemos estado hablando. – esto último lo dijo Neville no muy convencido.

- De verdad lo creo, Neville, en serio. Tú no hablaste con él, no viste como intentó sonsacarme información acerca de Harry y Hermione.- aseguró la rubia.

- Pudo ser solo un curioso.- objetó él.

- No. Estaba demasiado interesado para eso, y cuando dije que creía que ellos harían muy buena pareja, actuó muy raro. Estaba celoso, Neville, no actuaba con simple curiosidad.- dijo Luna, algo alterada.

- ¿Pero no dices que traía la cara cubierta? ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? – insistió el muchacho.

- Porque lo noté en su voz. Ya te lo he explicado, sólo debes saber escuchar; y no me gustó lo que oí. Él va a hacer algo.- indicó la chica, muy convencida.

- ¿Algo malo? ¿Crees que va a atacar a Harry?- se alarmó Neville, abriendo los ojos como platos.

- No, tampoco creo eso. Recuerda que sospecho que es un miembro de la Orden, ¿cómo se te ocurre que va a atacar a Harry? Además, no parece esa clase de persona.- lo recriminó, un poco exasperada.

- ¿Y entonces qué va a hacer?- inquirió el Gryffindor.

- Pues que va a dejar lo misterios y le dirá la verdad a Hermione, para tratar de convencerla de que él es mejor para ella. Lo que no sé es qué va a hacer ella.- replicó la joven.

- ¿Qué va a hacer Hermione? Si tiene sentido común, lo mandará al demonio y se quedará con Harry; eso es lo que va a hacer.- dijo el chico, exaltado.

- Estás hablando como lo haría Ron. Yo también quiero mucho a Harry, pero lo mismo siento por Hermione y deseo que sea feliz.- dijo con suavidad Luna.

- ¿Y acaso va a serlo con ese? ¿Con un desconocido y no con Harry? Eso no es posible, de ninguna manera.- replicó Neville, tozudo.

- Cálmate, ya te dije que ni siquiera pienso que esté enamorada de él; pero que sintió algo muy fuerte cuando lo conoció, eso es seguro. No sé qué pensará cuando lo vea nuevamente y menos después de todo lo que ha pasado con Harry.- opinó ella.

- Ese es un buen punto. Cuando conoció a ese hombre no sabía que Harry la quería, no tenía ni idea, pero ahora es muy distinto. No importa quien sea él, no puede ser mejor que Harry.- aseguró el Gryffindor.

- Bueno…- dijo la chica, dubitativa.

- ¡Luna!- exclamó Neville, horrorizado.

- Escúchame, deja que te explique, por favor. No se trata de quién es mejor, sino de que como te comenté, Hermione quedó muy impresionada con este hombre y no la culpo.- reconoció la rubia.

- ¡No me vas a decir ahora que a ti también te gustó! – dijo Neville, al borde del infarto.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Pero debo admitir que es la clase de hombre que puede atraer a una chica como Hermione. Mira, ella no está acostumbrada a llamar la atención. Es maravillosa, inteligente, muy bonita; pero por algún motivo, los chicos no se lo hacen ver, por eso puede a veces ser tan insegura. Ponte en su lugar; piensa que no es lo suficientemente atractiva para que alguien se fije en ella y de pronto el sueño de toda chica muestra interés por ella.- se explayó la Ravenclaw.

- ¿El sueño de toda…?- iba a interrumpirla el chico, pero como siempre ella se le adelantó.

- Sí, Neville; aunque desee que Hermione acepte a Harry no puedo restarle méritos al otro. Es mayor, se nota que es muy culto e inteligente, elegante; y si bien no le he visto la cara, no dudo de que sea muy guapo.- enumeró la joven.

- Harry es un héroe.- se limitó a señalar el muchacho, sin poder rebatir lo dicho por su amiga.

- Y el otro creemos que pertenece a la Orden, seguro que debe de hacer algo valioso para estar allí.- acotó la rubia.

- ¡Harry derrotó a Voldemort! ¿De parte de quién estás? – increpó el chico, perdiendo la paciencia.

- De nuestros amigos, quiero que sean felices; pensé que habíamos dejado eso en claro. ¿Acaso tú querrías ver feliz a Harry y a Hermione miserable?- preguntó Luna, con una fiereza poco habitual en ella.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero pueden ser felices juntos.- respondió Neville, ya más calmado.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo; por eso te he contado esto. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que Harry pueda lograr que Hermione se dé cuenta de que también lo quiere, sin importar lo que ocurra si ese hombre trata de involucrarse nuevamente en su vida.- le explicó la chica, con sagacidad.

- Muy bien, eso haremos, no hay problema. Ellos estarán muy contentos juntos.- aseguró el chico.

- Pero no trataremos de imponerle nada a Hermione, sólo la vamos a ayudar para que pueda pensar con claridad; porque la decisión final es suya.- le recordó en tono de advertencia la Ravenclaw.

- De acuerdo; pero aún con todo lo que me dices del tipo ese, estoy seguro de que Harry es mucho mejor.- dijo confiado el muchacho.

- Pues si quieres ahora mismo puedes averiguarlo.- indicó la chica con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado Neville.

- Es que allí viene.- informó la rubia, escondiendo un poco la cara tras el hombro de su amigo, para no ser reconocida.

Y en efecto, la figura encapuchada que Hagrid y Harry vieron pasar hacía un rato, se dirigió con paso raudo y altivo hacia la taberna tras ellos. El hombre no pareció verlos y traspasó el umbral con seguridad; dejando a los dos jóvenes viendo la puerta que se cerró tras él con espanto.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- inquirió el muchacho con voz ahogada.

- Te lo dije, Neville, viene a verla a ella.- respondió Luna, si perder la mirada desencantada.

- Ya veremos si lo va a tener fácil.-indicó Neville, recuperando el aplomo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó ella esta vez, sorprendida.

- No lo sé, Luna, aún no lo sé.- reconoció el muchacho.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

- Se está tardando demasiado.- dijo Hermione, mientras daba vueltas entre las estanterías.

- No creo, como sea ya debe de estar por venir. Ni que pudiera estar separado de ti mucho tiempo.- indicó el joven Weasley con sorna.

Desde luego, obtuvo una mirada nada amigable de parte de la chica que él ignoró olímpicamente.

- Mira, ahí viene a quien tanto esperabas.- alertó el muchacho sin dejar su tono burlón.

La muchacha vio a Harry, que caminaba en su dirección, con algo de cautela; después de todo, cuando se separaron ella estaba muy disgustada.

- ¡Harry! ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- le dijo ella, saliéndole al encuentro.

A él le extrañó su actitud, y aún más al notar que tras ella venía Ron. ¿Qué había pasado? Su amigo sabía que vendría a buscarla; no estaría aquí sino hubiera pasado algo grave.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó apremiante, tomándola por los hombros.

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- aseguró ella, cubriendo una de las manos sobre su hombro con la suya.

- ¿Segura? No pareces del todo bien.- insistió él.

- Lo estoy, en serio.- afirmó con seguridad Hermione.

- Yo me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.- terció el pelirrojo, con sorna.

- Lo siento, Ron.- se disculpó Harry, en tanto retiraba las manos de los hombros de la chica pero permanecía a su lado con ademán protector.

- Era broma, hombre; en realidad no ha pasado nada malo, o eso creo. Hermione no está de acuerdo conmigo, claro.- indicó el chico, alzando las cejas.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, guiando a los chicos hacia un rincón vacío de la librería, para evitar ser escuchados. Mientras hacía eso, tomó a la joven de la mano y ella no hizo ningún intento de apartarla.

- Cuéntale; pero, por favor resume que muero de hambre.- intervino Ron, ganándose un par de miradas fulminantes.- ¡¿Qué?!

Ninguno le contestó, aunque la chica lo vio con particular desprecio; pero de inmediato se dirigió a Harry y empezó su narración.

Le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó por primera vez a la librería; el encuentro con Malfoy y lo que pasó luego. Por supuesto que Harry tuvo una reacción similar, sino que peor, a la de Ron en lo que se refirió al Slytherin, pero la chica logró calmarlo para que terminara de oír el relato.

- Y entonces fui a buscar a Ron, le conté todo y vinimos aquí esperando que llegaras, porqué él dijo que vendrías a buscarnos.-culminó la muchacha.

- Sí, claro, a buscarlos.-concordó Harry, viendo a Ron con un poco de extrañeza, a lo que él correspondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó la chica, ansiosa.

- No estoy seguro. Es decir, nadie te lastimó; al contrario, salieron en tu defensa.- opinó Harry, analizando la situación.

- Pero, ¿Y si fallaron, como le dije a Ron? ¿Y si el blanco era yo y no Malfoy?- objetó la joven.

- Es una posibilidad muy remota, Hermione. ¿Alguien que puede hacer un hechizo no verbal cometería semejante error?- le hizo ver el joven.

- Supongo que no, pero igual…- ella ya no estaba tan segura.

- Además, dudo mucho de que alguien que quisiera realmente hacer daño a cualquiera de los dos hubiera utilizado un desmaius; no tiene mucho sentido.- terminó su razonamiento el chico.

- Es muy posible que tengas razón.- reconoció Hermione, para luego voltear en dirección a Ron- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

- Es que esto es muy extraño. Vamos, siempre es Harry el que sospecha de todo y de todos y tú quien desbarata sus argumentos. Es la primera vez que veo que ocurre exactamente al revés.- explicó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de reír.

- Me alegra que puedas divertirte a mi costa.- dijo la joven con sarcasmo.

- No empiecen. La verdad es que tampoco puedo sentirme del todo tranquilo sin saber quién le lanzó el hechizo a Malfoy, aún y cuando no tuviera malas intenciones. Si bien no fue del todo peligroso, no deja de ser raro.- reconoció Harry.

- Bueno, eso ha sonado más Harry; empezaba a preocuparme. Pero hablando en serio, chicos, ya déjenlo. Quien lo haya hecho, es de los buenos; ayudó a Hermione y le dio su merecido a Malfoy, no hay más que pensar. En lo personal, sigo creyendo que se trató de algún profesor, sólo que no podía quedarse a que le dieran las gracias, eso es todo. – insistió Ron.

- No es imposible.- concedió Harry.

- Supongo que no.- aceptó también la Hermione no muy convencida, aunque no deseaba seguir insistiendo con el tema; empezaba a creer que había exagerado todo y estaba algo apenada.

- Es genial ser a veces la voz de la razón; ahora te entiendo, Hermione. En fin, me quedaría a seguir iluminándolos con mi sabiduría, pero como dije, tengo hambre. Nos vemos.- dijo Ron, empezando a separarse de sus compañeros.

- ¿Y a dónde vas?- reaccionó Hermione.

- Vuelvo al lugar del que me sacaste de tan mala manera. Dejé asuntos pendientes; pero no te preocupes, no creo que vaya a comer solo y ustedes pueden irse por allí a hacer lo mismo.- indicó guiñando un ojo en dirección a Harry.

- Ron…- insistió la chica.

- No hagan nada que yo no haría, y si lo hacen no me cuenten.- dijo el pelirrojo, fingiendo un estremecimiento y saliendo apurado de la tienda para evitar que Hermione lo llamara nuevamente.

La joven se quedó viendo como el muchacho desaparecía de su vista, antes de reparar en que seguía tomada de la mano de Harry; la retiró con suavidad, aunque no le desagradaba el contacto, pero se sentía algo incómoda por haberse quedado a solas con él.

Harry no hizo nada cuando sintió que Hermione se soltaba de su mano; la conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba porqué lo había hecho empezaría a tartamudear y a verse en problemas para contestar. También estaba seguro de que estaría sonrojada, le gustaba verlo como una favorable señal, pero no creía que fuera buena idea mofarse de eso.

- ¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo?- preguntó el chico, como quien pregunta por el clima.

- En ningún momento lo he estado, Harry, no sé de qué hablas.- respondió ella, fingiendo extrañeza.

- Ya. Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?- inquirió el chico.

- Algo, no me había dado cuenta, pero ya es tarde; con todo lo que ocurrió dejé pasar el almuerzo.- reconoció Hermione, arrugando la nariz.

- Yo también; ¿qué dices si vamos juntos? – propuso él.

- Claro, sólo si ya atendiste los asuntos que tenías pendientes.- recalcó Hermione, con intención.

- Todo está cubierto, o eso espero, no te preocupes. ¿Vamos?- ofreció Harry su brazo con además teatral.

- Creo que puedo ir a tu lado sin caerme, gracias.- declinó la chica, pasando delante del muchacho para salir de la tienda.

- La independencia es un rasgo muy atractivo que tienes, ¿sabes?- le dijo el Gryffindor, siguiéndola fuera de la tienda.

- ¿Vamos a Las tres escobas?- afirmó más que preguntó la joven, empezando a dirigirse hacia allí, pero el joven la tomó del brazo con cuidado guiándola en dirección contraria.

- No exactamente. La verdad es que había pensado en un lugar más tranquilo; ya sabes, debe de estar repleto de gente y por la hora seguro que ya se acabaron lo mejor.- explicó Harry, haciendo caminar a la chica a su lado.

- Pero, Harry, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?- inquirió Hermione, insegura.

- Tú sólo sígueme, ¿de acuerdo? He oído de un lugar en el que sirven muy buena comida y es bastante tranquilo.- le aseguró el chico.

- Harry, por aquí sólo llegaremos a ese café espantoso del que las chicas hablan, y allí no sirven comida; además de que ni muerta entro en ese lugar.- hizo notar ella.

- ¿Acaso has ido alguna vez?- preguntó Harry, sin cambiar de dirección.

- No, pero una vez lo vi desde fuera, por una de las ventanas y por poco me quedo ciega; casi logra que odie el rosa y es un lindo color.- explicó la chica con una mueca de desagrado.

- Me lo puedo imaginar. Pero nunca has entrado; podrías llevarte una sorpresa.- deslizó el muchacho.

- Lo dudo, y va a estar lleno de parejitas; ni hablar, lo siento.- empezó a darse la vuelta Hermione, pero fue detenida con firmeza por Harry, que casi tuvo que arrastrarla al lugar.

- Confía en mí. Hermione, mírame, ¿realmente crees que alguna vez te pondría en una situación que sé que te resultaría incómoda a propósito?- inquirió el chico, alzando una ceja.

- No, disculpa, nunca lo harías. – aceptó ella, con la vista en el suelo.

- Muy bien, entonces aquí estamos.- señaló el joven deteniéndose frente a la pequeña puerta blanca.

- Harry, ¿qué no sabes leer?- dijo la chica, recuperando la sonrisa y señalando al cartel en la puerta.

"_Lo sentimos, pero hoy no habrá atención por motivos que la casa se reserva revelar. El día de mañana atenderemos en el horario habitual. Agradecemos la comprensión y esperamos su pronta visita" Madame Pudapie. _

- Cuántos chicos se habrán llevado una decepción. Es un poco raro cerrar el día que deben de tener más clientes.- mencionó Hermione, sin darle demasiada importancia.

- No me gustaría que tú te llevaras una decepción- dijo tan solo el muchacho, acercando la mano al pomo de la puerta y abriéndola, ignorando el aviso. Dio un paso al interior y extendió la mano para invitar a la chica a seguirlo.

- ¡Harry, no podemos! – exclamó ella, pero fue hacia él de cualquier modo ya que no dio muestras de oírla.

- ¡Harry, esto está todo oscuro y es propiedad privada! ¿Quieres meternos en problemas? ¡Basta ya de…- pero la chica fue interrumpida cuando el lugar se iluminó por la luz de las velas y empezó a sonar una suave melodía alrededor.

El salón estaba completamente desierto, salvo por una mesa en el centro, muy pequeña, con un mantel de lino blanco salpicado por algunos pétalos rojos; y con el servicio puesto para dos.

El resto del lugar estaba impecable pero vacío. Esas horribles decoraciones que atisbó aquella vez habían desaparecido y las paredes rosas lucían muy acogedoras. Las velas estaban en lugares estratégicos de la habitación, de modo que iluminaban pero no incomodaban en lo absoluto. La música tenía un origen misterioso, porque no tenía ni idea de donde provenía.

Volvió a ver hacia la mesa, aún con la boca semiabierta y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Harry, que estaba parado detrás de una de las sillas. Hizo un además muy galante con la mano, invitándola a que se sentara, en tanto retiraba el asiento.

- Pero… ¿cómo…? – la chica no lograba articular una frase, por lo que tan solo se acercó a Harry.

- Si te sientas, podremos empezar a comer. Creí que tenías hambre.- se limitó a decir el joven, señalando la silla.

- Seguro, es sólo que no esperaba…- dijo hermione apenas, pero sentándose mientras veía embobada las delicadas copas, y tocaba con suavidad uno de los pétalos de rosa que allí se encontraban.

- Bueno, esa era la idea; quería que fuera una sorpresa. Lamento haber estado tan misterioso, este era el asunto personal que debía tratar.- le confió Harry, que luego de ver que ella estuviera cómoda, se dirigió a la otra silla, frente a la chica.

- No debiste, Harry, es demasiado. ¿Y cómo lo lograste? – Hermione seguía viendo para todos lados, en tanto hablaba.

- Verás, en primer lugar, nada es demasiado para ti; la verdad es que tenía miedo de que pensaras que era un poco cursi.- confesó el Gryffindor.

- ¿Cursi? ¿Bromeas? Es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí. Harry, en serio, no sé qué decir, excepto gracias.- apreció la chica, con voz tímida.

- Gracias a ti por no salir corriendo; ese era otro de mis temores. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar como hubiera querido en los últimos días. Quiero mucho a Ron, pero tenerlo siempre de violinista puede resultar un poco incómodo.- dijo el joven, bromeando.

- Harry…-empezó ella, pero fue interrumpida.

- Espera, no creas que voy a atosigarte con declaraciones de amor; eso ya lo sabes, y no me alcanzaría el tiempo para decirte lo mucho que te quiero. De modo que pensé que podríamos tan sólo hablar como siempre lo hemos hecho; de todo, como Harry y Hermione, ¿Qué opinas?- propuso él.

- Me parece una excelente idea y podrías empezar contándome como fue que se te ocurrió esto.- aceptó la chica muy contenta.

- Bueno, quería invitarte a comer y no podía pensar en un lugar apropiado; entonces decidí que de algún modo podría, digamos, acondicionarlo. Este me pareció el mejor espacio. Estoy de acuerdo en que los adornos eran espantosos, pero supuse que se podía arreglar y luego de ponerme de acuerdo con Madame Pudapie, no tuve mucho que hacer.- explicó Harry.

- ¿Cómo lograste que aceptara cerrar todo un día? ¿Y para empezar como pudiste hablar siquiera con ella?- preguntó la chica, suponiendo la respuesta.

- Conté con la ayuda de un amigo en esto, él hizo el primer contacto y luego yo vine en la semana para ultimar detalles. Sí, me escapé del castillo, pero puedes ver que no fue para nada malo; controla a la Prefecta que hay en ti, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió el chico, con mirada lastimera.

- Está bien. ¿Y el amigo del que hablas no medirá como tres metros y te estuvo buscando hace un rato?- adivinó la joven.

- No se te escapa nada, ¿eh? Sí, fue Hagrid, pero no le digas que te lo conté; está muy emocionado con su papel de Cupido y cree que el secreto lo hace más romántico.- aceptó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- De acuerdo, pero… ¿fue Hagrid quien se encargó de decorar el lugar? – insistió la chica con voz escéptica.

- Digamos que unimos ideas,- indicó el chico, algo sonrojado.- Pero estamos dejando pasar mucho tiempo, y después de todo ambos merecemos una buena comida.

- Totalmente a favor. ¿Y cómo hacemos? ¿Quieres que te ayude a servir algo? – se ofreció la muchacha, buscando para todos lados algo parecido a una cocina.

- No es necesario, sería un fracaso si se me hubiera pasado eso. – dijo Harry, tomando una pequeña campanilla que la chica no había alcanzado a ver y haciéndola sonar con suavidad.

De inmediato, con un sonoro chasquido apareció una pequeña criatura de enormes orejas y ojos saltones que saludó con una elaborada reverencia.

- ¡Dobby! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no estás en el castillo?- lo atosigó la joven a preguntas, muy sorprendida, mientras Harry sonreía.

- Dobby está en su día de descanso, señorita. Dobby fue contratado para servirles hoy por el señor Harry Potter.- explicó el elfo con su vocecita chillona.

- ¿Contratado?- repitió la muchacha.

- Sí, señorita. Dobby insistió en que sería un honor poder atenderles sin cobrar nada, pero el señor Harry Potter no aceptó,- dijo con voz triste, viendo a Harry algo quejoso.

- Eso no hubiera sido justo, Dobby, ya hablamos del tema.- advirtió Harry, aunque con voz amable.

- Por supuesto que no hubiera sido justo. Hiciste muy bien, Harry. Dobby, no siempre vas a encontrarte con personas tan decentes, tienes que exigir que se cumplan tus derechos y…- Hermione hubiera continuado, pero fue interrumpida por una discreta tos.

- Hermione, ¿te parece si dejamos las clases de derecho laboral para después? Porque no sé cuánto más pueda estar sin comer.- bromeó el muchacho.

- Cierto, discúlpame. – dijo la chica, totalmente sonrojada.

- Muy bien, Dobby, estamos listos para empezar, ¿Qué nos recomiendas?- se dirigió Harry al elfo.

- Dobby preparó una tarta de Shepherd's muy sabrosa como primer plato, señor, ahora mismo la traigo.- dijo el pequeño, chasqueando los dedos para hacer aparecer sobre los platos la comida señalada, que ambos chicos vieron con apreciación.

- Se ve estupenda, gracias Dobby.- señaló Hermione.

- No hay de qué, señorita, les dejo también las bebidas; ahora Dobby se retira. Ya sabe, señor, en cuanto deseen el siguiente plato solo haga sonar la campanilla, permiso.- se despidió el elfo con otra reverencia, para desaparecer de inmediato.

- Nada mal, ¿qué opinas?- preguntó Harry, tomando su copa llena de un delicioso y suave vino.

- Que cuando quieres puedes ser un verdadero genio.- alabó la chica, tomando su tenedor y probando su tarta con entusiasmo.

- Viniendo de ti es el mejor cumplido que podría oír. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué hay de nuevo?- inquirió el Gryffindor, tomando también una porción de su plato.

- ¿Te hablé del texto que encargué a la librería? – dijo la chica.

Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y sonriendo se dispuso a tener una buena conversación acerca de los últimos descubrimientos de quien fuera que escribiera cada nueva edición de Historia de Hogwarts.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Edmund apuró el último trago de la quemante bebida que había pedido al cantinero del bar, y poniendo unas monedas sobre la barra, se dispuso a salir del lugar.

En circunstancias normales hubiera pensado mil veces antes de acercase siquiera a ese antro regentado por el hermano del Director, pero no podía darse el lujo de ponerse muy exigente, antes tenía que ser práctico. Necesitaba planear con cuidado sus próximos movimientos y este era el mejor lugar. Hasta donde sabía era casi imposible encontrarse con estudiantes aquí, y aún con profesores; era perfecto para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Había estado reflexionando también acerca de los problemas que le podría traer el haber atacado a un alumno; pero pensado con tranquilidad, tampoco podría decirse que fuera para tanto. Un desmaius, casi una broma ligera; de acuerdo, no contaba con que se golpeara la cabeza al caer, pero el muchacho lo tenía bien merecido. Atreverse a llamar de aquella manera a Hermione… rabiaba sólo de recordarlo. Estúpido mocoso engreído. Detestaba esas ínfulas de algunos magos, menospreciando a los que no pertenecían a antiguas familias y aún peor, atacando a los hijos de muggles.

Por lo menos tuvo el cuidado de contenerse para no caerle encima con muy poca elegancia; un hechizo no verbal resultaba efectivo en cualquier caso y no se exponía a meterse en problemas, ni tampoco a Hermione. Era mejor que en el momento ella no supiera nada respecto a quién salió en su defensa; de ese modo, si le preguntaban, no tendría que mentir.

Además, no había pensado en acercarse a ella en esas circunstancias. Tenía que haber una mejor manera; sabía que ninguna sería la ideal, pero cuando menos esperaba que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad y a solas, tenía mucho que explicar. Lo que le recordaba que se le estaba acabando el tiempo para ir a buscarla.

En cuanto salió de la taberna, recibió el viento helado como una bendición. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire fresco, luego de estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar enviciado, anotando mentalmente no volver a acercarse a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Iba por el sendero que lo llevaría de nuevo a la zona principal del pueblo, cuando notó que dos chicos se acercaban a paso raudo directamente hacia donde él estaba. Reconoció de inmediato a la chica; era la Ravenclaw que lo había guiado al salón de los profesores en su última visita a Hogwarts, e iba acompañada por un muchacho al que nunca había visto, aunque su rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Ambos se detuvieron a pocos pasos de él y Edmund no pudo menos de pensar que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una situación de lo más extraña; sin embargo, decidió prestarles atención, para saber qué era lo que querían con él.

- Buenas tardes, ¿se acuerda de mi? – preguntó la joven, con la misma voz soñadora y amable que recordaba había utilizado en aquella otra ocasión

- Desde luego. Luna, ¿cierto? – contestó con educación.

- Sí. Él es Neville Longbottom.- presentó a su amigo, que a diferencia de la chica, lo veía con cierta hostilidad que intentaba disimular; de manera lamentable, por cierto.

- Mucho gusto, Neville.- saludó Edmund con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

- Sí, claro- contestó apenas el muchacho.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes? Porque me temo que llevo algo de prisa…- indicó Edmund.

- No le vamos a quitar mucho tiempo, sólo queríamos pedirle un favor.- dijo Luna, con voz pausada, mientras enredaba las puntas de su cabello con los dedos.

- De acuerdo, si no les va a llevar mucho, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- aceptó algo fastidiado el mayor. Vaya con su mala suerte, con el poco tiempo del que disponía.

- Verá, en realidad es más bien un pedido.- intentó explicarse la rubia, viendo las nubes.

- Un pedido.- repitió el hombre, con voz insegura.

- Ajá. Seguro que no le va a gustar, pero tenemos muy buena intención.- aseguró la chica, volviendo a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos.

- No lo dudo, Luna. Si fueras tan amable de hablar más claramente, lo agradecería. Como te mencioné, tengo un asunto muy importante que atender. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?- pidió Edmund con voz casi suplicante; esta jovencita era agradable, pero estaba acabando con su escasa paciencia.

- No es posible, señor, lo siento.- dijo ella, meneando la cabeza con suavidad.

- ¿Y porqué no es posible?- preguntó él, ya muy extrañado.

- Porque justamente hemos venido a pedirle que no haga lo que está pensando.- explicó ella, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- ¿Perdón? Lo siento, Luna, me temo que no logro comprenderte y no puedo esperar más; lo que sea tendrá que ser luego.- dijo Edmund, decidiendo continuar su camino.

- Lo que Luna intenta decirle es que usted no puede ir a buscar a Hermione, porque ella ahora está con Harry y no tiene derecho a meterse entre ellos.- habló al fin Neville con voz segura e intentando parecer intimidante.

Edmund lo vio en un primer momento como si le hubiera hablado en alguna lengua extraña, para salir de su estupor con rapidez sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó con voz fría.

- Que sabemos lo que está tramando y lo mejor es hablar claro.- continuó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo que tramo. Parece que ustedes están más enterados que yo al respecto.- indicó Edmund, con tono burlón.

- No intente fingir con nosotros, lo sabemos todo y no vamos a dejar que arruine la vida de nuestros amigos.- advirtió Neville.

- ¡Neville, no seas grosero! Esto no fue lo que conversamos. – intervino la chica.

- Me parece que tu amigo se encuentra algo exaltado, Luna. Tal vez sería mejor que los deje conversar a solas. Como dije, debo retirarme.- insistió el hombre; pero no llegó a dar más de dos pasos, cuando fue interceptado por la joven, que se le puso al frente y empezó a hablarle con una seriedad que no acostumbraba mostrar, y tan rápido como podía.

- Escuche, nosotros sabemos quién es usted realmente; bueno, sabemos quién es para Hermione y lo que siente por ella. Yo no creo que tenga nada de malo que la quiera, si bien preferiría que ella no le corresponda, aunque no dudo que se lo merezca, pero Harry es un excelente muchacho y estoy segura de que serían muy felices juntos. Sabemos también lo del anillo que le envió y que está aquí para hablar con ella. Mire, yo estoy de acuerdo en que ella merece saber la verdad, sólo vinimos a pedirle que espere un poco para hacerlo. En este momento, ella se encuentra muy confundida y si usted aparece de pronto, lo estará aún más. Sé que no es muy justo para usted, pero déle algo de tiempo para que pueda aclarar sus sentimientos. Por lo menos que decida si quiere a Harry o no, para que de no ser así entonces usted se acerque a ella y sepa si le corresponde.- culminó apenas la chica para tomar aire.

El hombre guardó silencio, viendo la expresión suplicante de la muchacha y el gesto fiero de Neville, que parecía listo para intentar atarlo al primer árbol que encontrara si podía así evitar que, como él dijera, lastimara a sus amigos.

Edmund los vio con estima, al contrario de lo que esperaban, y lanzando un profundo suspiro, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven Ravenclaw.

- No saben cuánto me alegra saber que Hermione puede contar con amigos como ustedes. Aprecio y comprendo su preocupación, de verdad lo hago; sin embargo, ¿no creen que yo también tenga derecho a buscar mi felicidad? Escuchen, jamás me atrevería a tratar de pasar sobre Harry. Sé que es un buen muchacho, respeto todo lo que ha hecho y creo que se merece lo mejor; pero no puedo dejar de lado mis sentimientos de la manera que ustedes esperan. El ha tenido más que suficiente tiempo y mucha más ventaja por su cercanía a ella para dejarle en claro lo que siente. Yo, en cambio, he debido mantenerme al margen por motivos que no vale la pena señalar. Ahora, como dijiste, Luna, ella merece saber la verdad, y según eso, por muy doloroso que pueda resultar para Harry o para mí, debe tomar una decisión. Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptarla y por la nobleza que posee Harry no dudo que piense igual, de modo que me temo voy a tener que negarme a su pedido.- se explayó el hombre viendo a ambos con simpatía y dejando caer su mano del hombro de la chica.

Los jóvenes se le quedaron mirando con tristeza, aún Neville dejó de lado su animadversión. No se les ocurría qué decir; el hombre había sido claro y sincero. Nada de lo que pudieran decir lo haría cambiar de opinión y ambos consideraban que ciertamente estaba en su derecho.

- Ahora debo irme. Gracias de nuevo por su inquietud, son excelentes amigos. Recuerden que les dije que no es mi intención lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a Hermione. No se preocupen tanto, lo que deba ser, será; sin importar cuanto intentemos detenerlo. Me alegró verte de nuevo, Luna; eres una joven encantadora. Neville, Harry tiene suerte de contar con un amigo tan leal; no necesito preguntar a qué casa perteneces, eres un perfecto Gryffindor. Cuídense, espero verlos pronto.- se despidió el hombre con un ademán de la mano y una sonrisa que los jóvenes no pudieron ver.

Ambos quedaron de pie, en silencio, contemplando como se perdía en el recodo del camino, pidiendo internamente que todo saliera bien para sus amigos. Ellos habían hecho todo lo que pudieron, pero como bien dijo el hombre, lo que fuera a ser, sería y no había manera de cambiar el destino. Sólo les quedaba esperar y confiar en que ocurriera lo mejor para todos.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A.** Se me hizo un poco largo, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. No sé qué va a pasar, lo juro, estoy al borde del colapso. ¿Sintieron algo? Digan que sí, porque yo escucho a Within Temptation mientras escribo y tengo las emociones a flor de piel.

Harry ha estado maravilloso, lo adoro, es un cielo; pero no sabe lo que se viene y Edmund también es un encanto. No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Hermione, bueno, si. Sospecho que el próximo capi va a ser especialmente interesante. No es que me las dé de Luna, pero al fin y al cabo yo lo escribo.

Agradecimientos a quienes dejaron review.

**Alastor, ¿dónde estás? Cuídate, mujer.**

**Noelhia:** Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que saltaras hasta el cielo, tan buena gente que eres, me cuentas que te pareció, no quiero que te rompas nada.

**Magdal:** ¿Vamos bien? ¿Verdad que Harry está demostrando que cuando se aplica puede hacer las cosas muy bien? Mucho Ron canon en este capi, tan gracioso y buen amigo. Para tu gusto, Edmund, Neville y Luna juntos; aunque no revueltos. Yo también amo a este Harry, tan tierno. Te agradezco el mensaje, cierto que saber que tu trabajo es apreciado levanta el ánimo a los autores, por lo menos a mi me pasa; eres muy amable con tus comentarios. Hermione olvidó un poco su problemita gracias a Harry, como habrás notado. Espero saber qué te pareció este capi, cuídate.

**Katurra:** Hola, ¿ya te agradecí tus amables palabras? Creo que sí, pero no importa, lo hago de nuevo, muchas gracias. Cuéntame qué opinas de este capítulo y si tienes alguna sugerencia lo voy a agradecer muchísimo. Yo también amo a los dos, qué complicado. Besos, cuídate.

**Nocturnal Depression:** Ya te dije, que Luna no te desanime, que tampoco es

Nostradamus. Harry ha hecho un muy buen movimiento, ahora debe prepararse para lo que viene y demostrar porqué se ha ganado nuestro cariño. Espero te gustara el capi y que mantengas las esperanzas. Muchos besos, cuídate.

**Caro:** ¿Te llegó mi PM? Si no fue así, entonces eso explicaría porqué no recibí el tuyo; por lo cual debemos matricularnos en clases de computación ¡urgente xd! ¿Qué opinas? ¿Ha sido de tu gusto? Eso espero. Te cuento que como hace tanto no escribía de Edmund tuve que buscar unas fotos de ya te imaginas quien para inspirarme, y total que entre foto y foto me acosté una hora más tarde de lo necesario y fui a trabajar con cara de zombi; pero no importa, lo vale. Actualiza pronto, muchos besos, me cuentas qué opinas.

Saludos para quienes no dejan review también, se agradece, pero el go está allí, esperándolos para ayudarles a hacerme feliz, no lo desprecien. Recuerden que me gustan las margaritas y si son tomates lo que desea enviar que por lo menos no estén muy maduros. Besos miles para todos, cuídense horrores y pórtense bien. Nos leemos pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling, quien no tuvo mejor idea que dejarme sin algunos de mis personajes favoritos. Esta señora dejó aflorar su alma de carnicera en el último libro, pero con todo y eso la quiero; total, aquí revivimos a quien queramos. Por cierto, Edmund me pertenece totalmente, aunque no soy del todo celosa, es cosa de sentarse a conversar. Ahora sí, adelante, no olviden las palomitas.**

La luz de las velas se intensificaba mágicamente según el ocaso se iba acercando. Se oía el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos y las alegres voces de los dos jóvenes, que intercambiaban anécdotas y recuerdos de todos los momentos compartidos.

- ¿De verdad pensaste en invitarme a bailar en cuarto curso?- preguntó con voz escéptica Hermione, tomando una cucharada más del excelente soufflé que Dobby les había llevado de postre.

- Es en serio. Pasó por mi mente, pero creí que Ron intentaría arrancarme la cabeza. Ya sabes, pasaba por esa etapa en que deseaba destrozar a quien se te acercara.- comentó Harry.

- No me lo recuerdes, trató horrible a Viktor. – dijo la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Sí, eso no estuvo del todo bien.- concordó el chico, aunque no sonaba del muy convencido, a pesar del ceño fruncido de su compañera.

- Pasaré eso esta vez. Pero, ¿sabes? No te creo.- dijo la chica, mirándolo especulativamente.

- ¿Porqué no?- se extrañó Harry.

- Porque entonces sólo tenías ojos para Cho. Sé lo mal que te sentiste por no haber podido ir con ella al baile.- recordó Hermione, hablando con aparente indiferencia, pero fallando al golpear su plato con innecesaria fuerza al tomar una porción del postre.

- Cierto, no puedo negártelo, pero tampoco estaba completamente ciego para todo lo demás. Cho era… bueno, es bonita, pero fue alguien más quien me deslumbró esa noche. No sólo a mi en realidad, todo Hogwarts quedó igual.- sonrió el joven.

- Pero no dijiste nada; ni siquiera me invitaste a bailar una vez- objetó ella.

- Como te dije, en parte por Ron; pero más que nada fue porque era lo bastante idiota para no darle la importancia que debía. Lo de Cho era más sencillo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ves a una chica a la que apenas conoces, te gusta y empiezas a portarte como un tonto. Aún para mí, ahora sé que no era tan complicado como me pareció entonces. No es como lo que ocurre contigo. Me he ido enamorando de ti poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta, durante todo este tiempo, ya lo sé. Y cuando lo tuve claro, más que la timidez que me inspiraba Cho, sentí terror; porque sabía que eran sentimientos totalmente distintos, y que fueras tú quien me hiciera sentir así no ayudó.- reconoció Harry.

- ¡Vaya, gracias!- replicó ella, algo ofendida.

- No lo dije para insultarte, Hermione. Sólo intento aprovechar que estamos solos para hablar con claridad e intentar explicarme, tal vez así puedas comprenderme mejor. Nunca creí que pudiera sentirme así ¡con nadie! No podía ni siquiera pensarlo porque no te imaginas lo que no conoces, y mucho menos con todo lo que hemos pasado los últimos años. Enamorarme así…simplemente no me lo esperaba. Me golpeó como una bludger en el estómago, eso fue lo que sentí cuando estuve seguro.- trató de hacerse entender el muchacho, haciendo círculos sobre el mantel con un dedo mientras veía su plato.

Hermione lo contemplaba con la cabeza ladeada, escuchando atentamente sus palabras, y una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

- Y el que fueras tú, lo hizo más complicado. Por un lado, tuve miedo porque eres mi mejor amiga y creí que me rechazarías sin pensarlo dos veces y nuestra amistad nunca sería lo mismo; exactamente lo mismo que tú creías, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo mucho más importante.- reflexionó Harry, levantando la cabeza para observar a la chica fijamente.

- ¿Y qué fue eso?- preguntó la chica, luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio.

- Comprendí que era increíblemente afortunado. Uno no escoge a quien querer, pudo ser cualquiera, pero fuiste tú. La chica más increíble, noble, leal, hermosa. La persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado, especialmente en los malos momentos. Me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de la mejor persona del mundo ¿Cómo podía buscarle un lado malo? Era ridículo, debía dar gracias de rodillas. Me correspondieras o no, jamás podría pensar en alguien mejor que tú a quien amar.- explicó Harry con sencillez.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione, conmovida.

- No te digo todo esto para abrumarte; cuando llegamos te prometí que no lo haría. Sólo deseaba pasar un momento agradable contigo; todo lo que he dicho, fue porque necesitaba que lo supieras, tal vez eso me ayude un poco, ¿no crees?- trató de bromear el chico.

- Te equivocas en algo, Harry, la afortunada soy yo.- replicó Hermione, alargando su mano sobre la mesa para cubrir la del muchacho y sonreírle con mucha ternura.

Harry apretó la pequeña mano con firmeza, sonriendo a su vez. Alargó la otra mano con algo de nerviosismo hacia el rostro de Hermione, apoyando la palma sobre su mejilla con suavidad, temiendo que ella retirara el rostro, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, fue interrumpida por el sonoro chasquido que anunciaba la aparición de Dobby. El elfo se les quedó viendo con curiosidad notando las manos enlazadas y fijando allí la vista, por lo que los muchachos se soltaron rápidamente; incluso Harry retiró su mano del rostro de la chica.

- Dobby lamenta interrumpir.- se disculpó apenado el elfo, con la cabeza gacha.

- No te preocupes, Dobby, todo está bien. ¿Ha pasado algo contigo?- preguntó Harry amablemente.

- No, señor. Es sólo que me preguntaba si no necesitarían algo; como les traje el último platillo hace un buen rato y no me llamaron, pensé que tal vez no estuviera del todo bien, señor. Dobby es muy torpe.- se lamentó el pequeño viendo a Harry con arrepentimiento.

- No eres torpe, Dobby, no digas eso. Ya te dijo Harry que todo está muy bien. Es la mejor comida que he probado en mucho tiempo; superior al banquete de Halloween, ¿cierto, Harry?- buscó apoyo la joven.

- Seguro. Todo ha estado excelente, de verdad te has superado, Dobby.- alabo también el chico.

- El señor y la señorita son tan generosos; Dobby no merece tanta nobleza, especialmente después de interrumpir su…su plática.- objetó el elfo al borde del llanto.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar, Dobby. En realidad nos has hecho un favor, porque se nos estaba haciendo tarde y no lo habíamos notado.- indicó Harry, logrando calmar al pequeño ser, que lo vio con una mezcla de agradecimiento y devoción.

- ¡Es cierto, Harry! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Gracias, Dobby.- lo acompañó Hermione, comprendiendo en el acto las intenciones de su compañero.

- En ese caso, me alegra haber sido de utilidad al señor y a la señorita. Dobby se siente muy feliz, sí señor.- palmoteó el elfo contento.

- Entonces, todos lo somos. Ahora, será mejor que vayamos saliendo, sólo tenemos un par de horas antes de volver al castillo.- dijo Hermione, empezando a ponerse de pie.

- Tienes razón.- aceptó el chico, imitándola.

Hermione pensó que Harry le daría las gracias al elfo para después salir, pero la sorprendió al agacharse a la altura de Dobby y susurrarle algunas palabras al oído que no alcanzó a escuchar. El elfo se limitaba a asentir y sonreír alternativamente, viendo a Harry con aprecio.

Una vez que el joven hubo terminado de hablar, se irguió con presteza y le dio al elfo una afectuosa palmada en el rugoso hombro. El pequeño hizo desaparecer primero los restos de comida y el servicio con un chasquido de los dedos y con un movimiento de la mano la mesa y las sillas corrieron la misma suerte. Luego, hizo una profunda reverencia a los jóvenes y sonriendo encantando, desapareció también.

En cuento el elfo se desvaneció, la luz de las velas disminuyó ligeramente y el sonido de las música se hizo más alto, empezando una nueva melodía, distinta a las que habían oído hasta entonces, mucho más dulce.

- Y bien, ¿me permites enmendar el error que cometí en cuarto?- preguntó Harry, extendiendo su mano con gentileza.

- ¿Cómo dices?- lo miró la chica algo confundida aún por la actitud de Dobby y su abrupta desaparición.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo?- fue más directo el muchacho.

- ¡Ah! Yo…sí, claro.- aceptó Hermione, colocando su mano sobre la del joven.

- Genial. Sólo no vayas a molestarte si te piso un par de veces, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que el baile no es lo mío y, bueno, tú sabes.- dijo Harry con una elocuente mirada.

- Creo que podré soportarlo.-rió la chica, pasando su brazo tras el cuello de su compañero.

- Allí vamos entonces.- indicó Harry, colocando su mando con suavidad en la cintura de Hermione.

Empezaron a moverse en un suave vaivén al ritmo de la música. Se acoplaban bien, aún en las vueltas, si bien no intentaban movimientos muy complicados, conscientes de sus limitaciones. Tropezaron un par de veces, como Harry había pronosticado, pero en vez de mortificarse rompieron a reír con soltura.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos de su pareja, ciñéndola más hacia sí casi sin darse cuenta, feliz de poder compartir ese momento con ella. En cuanto la pieza terminó, ambos permanecieron inmóviles, sonriendo.

Fue Hermione quien se acercó primero y envolvió con sus brazos a Harry, para esconder su cabeza en su pecho. El muchacho correspondió al abrazo apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza con suavidad; luego, se separó lo suficiente para poner el rostro a la altura del de la chica y con un profundo suspiro, la besó.

Esta vez no hubo sorpresa o vergüenza. Fue un beso tierno, cálido y cargado de significado para ambos. En el caso de Harry, la reafirmación de su amor; y en el de Hermione, la extraña sensación de encontrarse a salvo, segura de estar donde le correspondía, aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos pudo analizar del todo bien sus emociones.

Tan pronto como se separaron, sin dejar de abrazarse, Harry se inclinó ligeramente para besar la frente de Hermione con suavidad.

- Gracias.- dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

- Por no salir huyendo.- sonrió el muchacho.

- No deseaba hacerlo.- aclaró la chica con sinceridad.

- Me alegra oírlo. Ven, vamos a buscar a Ron, debe de estar frenético y no quiero que nada arruine este momento.- dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano para guiarla hacia la salida.

- Creo que eso sería imposible, Harry. Pero tienes razón, se ha hecho muy tarde.- concordó Hermione, siguiéndolo hacia el camino luego de cerrar la puerta del local.

- Aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de volver. ¿Sabes? Creo que esta ha sido la mejor visita a Hogsmeade de mi vida. – comentó el Gryffindor.

- Lo mismo digo. Gracias por todo, Harry, he pasado una tarde maravillosa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.- apreció Hermione, mientras se encaminaban a Las tres escobas para ver al menor de los Weasley; el único lugar donde se les ocurría que podría estar a esa hora.

- Esa era la idea. Y yo soy el agradecido, Hermione.- objetó Harry.

- Ambos lo estamos, ¿qué opinas?- propuso la joven.

- Me parece una buena manera de verlo. Vamos a recordar esto para siempre; pase lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?- expresó el chico a su vez.

- Siempre, Harry, pase lo que pase.- repitió Hermione viéndolo con dulzura.

Él correspondió apretando su mano con más firmeza, para luego abrirle la puerta del local al que habían llegado y que en ese momento se encontraba aún más abarrotado que por la mañana, si eso era posible.

No les fue difícil distinguir la pelirroja cabellera de su amigo, sentado en una de las mesas centrales al lado de Luna y Neville. Parecía que los tres llevaban un buen rato conversando, aún cuando los dos últimos no se veían del todo animados. Sin embargo, cuando los vieron acercarse, se les iluminó el semblante, y al notar sus manos enlazadas casi se levantan de las sillas.

- ¡Hola, chicos!- saludó Harry, muy contento.

- Hola. Vaya que se tomaron en serio eso de perderse por allí. – comentó Ron en tono de chanza, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor cuando sintió un fuerte pisotón.

El pelirrojo empezó a ver a sus compañeros de mesa con sospecha, pero Neville se veía tan inocente como siempre y Luna conservaba su expresión soñadora.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No tienen nada que contarnos?- insistió el pelirrojo, alzando las cejas sugestivamente y señalando sus manos enlazadas.

En cuanto notaron esto, los chicos se sonrojaron y soltaron las manos al instante, apresurándose a sentarse tan rápido como pudieron en los asientos disponibles.

- ¿Es decir que todavía no son novios?- preguntó Neville, sin poder ocultar el tono decepcionado de su voz.

- ¡Neville! – le lanzó una mirada de advertencia Harry.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó el muchacho, muy avergonzado.

- Ustedes si que se están tomando su tiempo, ¿eh? A este ritmo, si algún día se casan, será cuando yo tenga hijos graduándose de Hogwarts.- bromeó Ron, viéndolos con incredulidad.

- Me pregunto quién será la pobre incauta que te ayudará con eso.- replicó ácidamente Hermione, y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Creo que él espera que sea Libby Sheffield – comentó Luna, muy a su manera.

- ¿En serio?- dijo la Gryffindor, sonriendo con malicia, mientras Ron se encogía en el asiento y empezaba a ver el techo.

- ¿La prefecta de Ravenclaw que está en el curso de Luna?- preguntó interesado Neville.

- Sospecho que estás a punto de tomar una cucharada de tu propia medicina.- canturreó su compañera de casa.

- No me molestes. Sólo intentas distraernos para no contarnos nada.- replicó el muchacho, atenuando el color escarlata que había ido adquiriendo en los últimos minutos.

- ¡No es cierto!- contestó la chica.

- ¡Claro que lo es!- contradijo el pelirrojo.

- ¡Chicos, es suficiente! Hermione, no lo molestes con eso, sabes que no es así a propósito. En cuanto a ti, Ron, déjanos en paz; se supone que nos apoyas, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo con severidad y mordiendo las palabras.

- Por supuesto que los apoyo, es sólo que Hermione no sabe tolerar una broma inocente, es demasiado susceptible. Como sea, no quise incomodarte, no lamento.- se excusó Ron, a regañadientes.

- Harry está en lo cierto. Yo también lo siento, Ron, no debí fastidiarte así, estuvo muy mal.- dijo Hermione, arrepentida.

- Está bien, a veces no sé cuándo callarme. No volverá a pasar, tampoco quiero que se disgusten conmigo y hagan a Neville padrino de sus hijos en mi lugar. Esa fue la última, lo juro.- se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, levantando las manos en son de paz.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada burlona, sacudieron la cabeza y encogieron los hombros. Su amigo no tenía remedio, pero no lo cambiarían por nadie. Era un Weasley de la cabeza a los pies, con más virtudes que defectos y había demostrado su lealtad incondicional en más de una ocasión. Las bromas pesadas sólo formaban parte del paquete.

- ¡Ay, Ron! Agradece que te queremos tanto. Ahora, ¿Porqué no haces algo útil y me das mi libro?- pidió Hermione, luego de sorber un trago de la cerveza de mantequilla que Neville se había apresurado a traerles a ella y a Harry.

- ¿Qué libro?- preguntó Ron.

- ¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Dijiste que pararías! – intervino Harry.

- No estoy bromeando, de verdad no sé de qué habla.- replicó el pelirrojo.

- Me refiero al libro que encargué a la librería. Cuando volvimos te lo presté para que lo miraras, ¿ya lo recordaste?- explicó Hermione.

- ¡Ah, ese libro! Pero juraría que te lo devolví- indicó el muchacho extrañado.

- No lo hiciste. Cuando te fuiste creí que te lo habías llevado, ¿no lo hiciste?- preguntó la chica, mirándolo exasperada.

- ¡Ups! Creo que lo dejé en uno de los anaqueles; es que me distraje cuando Harry llegó y luego me fui muy rápido. Lo lamento, Hermione, qué torpe. Si quieres ahora te lo traigo.- se ofreció Ron.

- El dueño no te dejará tomarlo si lo dejaste en uno de los anaqueles. Es nuevo, te dirá que pagues por él. Tendré que ir yo, me conoce y fue él quien me lo dio esta mañana.- dijo la chica, suspirando.

- Deja que te acompañe.- se apresuró a decir Harry.

- Claro que no, has estado muy atareado todo el día, mereces descansar. No me tardo, está muy cerca.- se negó la muchacha, poniéndose de pie.

- Hermione, ¿qué tal si vamos Luna y yo? Sólo tenemos que explicarle al dependiente de qué se trata, no creo que haya ningún problema.- intervino Neville, que había escuchado la conversación pasando del color normal al más pálido imaginable.

- No es necesario, Neville, además te ves algo enfermo, quizás vas a resfriarte; mejor quédate aquí. Ya lo dije, no es gran cosa.- comentó la joven, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la bufanda.

- Pero… ¿para qué vas a salir? Ve otro día., está empezando a nevar con más fuerza.- insistió Neville

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Neville? ¿Te sientes bien?- terció Ron, extrañado por la insistencia de su compañero de casa.

- Sí, claro, sólo era un consejo.- musitó el muchacho, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

- Ve tranquila, Hermione, a veces Neville puede ser un poco exagerado.- comentó Luna, mirando al chico con fijeza.

- No, sólo está siendo amable. Pero ya te dije que no es necesario. Vuelvo pronto, y vamos a los carruajes juntos.- se despidió la chica, agitando la mano y sonriendo, dirigiendo una última mirada alegre en dirección a Harry, que la correspondió al momento.

- Tal vez tengas razón, Neville, el clima está empeorando; debimos insistir en acompañarla.- mencionó Harry, viendo como la chica se perdía tras la salida.

- No, Harry, déjala que haga lo que deba; Luna tiene razón, sólo estoy exagerando. Hermione es muy responsable, y además, lo que ha de ser, será.- dijo en voz baja su amigo, intercambiando una mirada inquieta con la Ravenclaw.

Harry sólo asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentir que estaba dejando pasar algo por alto y una sensación de inquietud se instaló en su pecho. El no podía saber que ese sentimiento no lo abandonaría en un buen tiempo.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hermione se alejó de la librería aliviada por haber logrado recuperar su libro sin mayores contratiempos. Tuvo que explicarle al dueño lo referente al descuido de Ron, pero al ser ella una buena clienta no dudó de su palabra.; y hubiera tenido motivos para hacerlo, ya que su amigo dejó el libro colocado en uno de los estantes de exhibición para la venta.

La chica resopló sin poder creer aún cómo es que Ron podía ser tan despreocupado. De no ser por él, ahora estaría cómodamente sentada en la taberna con una tibia cerveza de mantequilla al frente y con Harry a su lado. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por ese último pensamiento.

Harry. Era tan agradable pensar en él; en sus gestos y detalles, aún con la timidez que mostraba a veces era maravilloso. Jamás hubiera podido siquiera soñar con la sorpresa de esa tarde, fue todo tan irreal e inesperado. Habían comido juntos, conversado, reído, bailado, o intentado hacerlo, y lo más especial era que se habían besado. Pero no fue un beso cualquiera, no como los otros que habían compartido. Esta vez realmente se sintió feliz, lo deseó, todo el tiempo esperó que él la besara. No podía ser sólo un efecto de lo cómodos que estuvieron el uno con el otro, había algo más.

Hermione se sentía con ganas de correr para llegar lo antes posible y encontrarse con los demás, pero la nieve arreciaba y debía tener cuidado; tampoco deseaba romperse algo y que la llevaran de vuelta al castillo en una camilla.

Sólo distinguía algunas figuras aquí y allá, la mayoría de parejas, caminando a lo lejos. El resto de los estudiantes debían de haber buscado abrigo en cualquier lugar cerrado para protegerse del viento y la nieve.

Tan sólo debía rodear la oficina de correos y atravesar la plaza principal para llegar al bar. La calle que recorría en ese momento estaba totalmente desierta; sus suaves pisadas resonaban al hacer contacto con la escarcha que cubría todo el pueblo, y tuvo que frotar sus manos una contra otra para procurarse un poco de calor.

Cuando iba a mitad de la calle, una oscura figura dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina andando en su dirección

Era una silueta alta, totalmente cubierta y con un andar pausado. Hermione estuvo a punto de cruzar hacia la acera contraria, pero pensó que era una tontería; no podía asustarse por el primer encapuchado que veía.

Continuó su camino, con mayor cautela aún, esperando que el extraño la rodease para pasarla al llegar a su altura, pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando este se detuvo en medio de la vereda, a sólo unos metros de ella, obstaculizándole el paso.

La joven empezó a ver con reserva en todas las direcciones que podía sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos. Maldijo para sus adentros por guardar la varita dentro de la mochila que había dejado en el bar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y volvió a ver al hombre que seguía inmóvil; porque era un hombre, ahora que podía verlo más de cerca estaba segura de ello.

Sabía que estaba mirándola y su intuición le dijo que no importaba para donde corriera, él la alcanzaría, y seguro que no había sido tan tonto como ella de dejarse la varita olvidada. De modo que decidió seguir la vieja estrategia de que la mejor defensa es el ataque y fingió rebuscar en la bolsa en la que llevaba el libro como si fuera a extraer algo; esperaba que el extraño pensara que era la varita, y dejando allí la mano, lo miró con gesto desafiante.

- Disculpe, pero me está obstruyendo el paso, ¿le importaría hacerse a un lado?- pidió con firmeza.

Nada. Como si lloviera en Londres. El tipo no movió ni un músculo; al contrario, pareció asentarse aún más en la acera.

- Escuche, tengo prisa. No sé quién es usted ni qué es lo que quiere, pero aquí traigo la varita y si intenta hacerme algo, puedo asegurarle que sé usarla más que bien, de modo que más le conviene moverse y dejarme pasar.- ordenó la joven.

El hombre pareció inclinarse muy ligeramente hacia ella, haciendo que la Gryffindor decidiera que lo más práctico sería empezar a correr y dar de gritos para que alguien viniera en su ayuda, sin importar qué tan patética pudiera parecer. Iba a dar un primer paso cuando el extraño alzó la mano para deshacerse de la capucha y lo que vio la dejó sin respiración.

- ¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de hacerte daño, Hermione? – inquirió el hombre con un tono profundo y algo burlón que no pensó volver a escuchar nunca más.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

- Se está tardando demasiado.- comentó Harry, tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos.

- Por cuarta vez en cinco minutos, ella está bien, Harry. ¿Qué esperabas? Fue a la librería, no habrá podido resistirse a comprar otro libro y le está tomando su tiempo escoger.- opinó Ron con simpleza.

- Pero hace mucho frío, ve la nieve.- dijo el joven, señalando la ventana.

- Si está dentro de la librería, no lo notará. Aunque ya va siendo casi hora de regresar; tal vez tengas razón y deberíamos ir a buscarla.- propuso el pelirrojo.

- ¡Exacto! Totalmente de acuerdo, vamos de una vez o perderemos los carruajes.- intervino Neville de inmediato, parándose como impelido por un resorte e ignorando la mirada que le dirigió Luna.

- Cálmate, Neville, mira que estás nervioso hoy. Los carruajes no se irán sin nosotros; yo sólo dije lo de buscar a Hermione para no cruzarnos en el camino.- aclaró Ron, viendo al muchacho con curiosidad por su más que raro comportamiento.

- Véanlo como prefieran, pero será mejor que nos pongamos en camino de una vez; sino luego tendremos que pelar por nuestros lugares; y además, como Ron dice, tal vez Hermione vaya directamente para allá.- indicó Harry, poniéndose de pie.

- Bueno, está bien.- aceptó Ron, imitando a los otros dos chicos y estirándose con pereza.- ¿Piensas quedarte, Luna?

- Claro que no, voy con ustedes, sólo tomaba el bolso de Hermione para llevárselo, lo dejó olvidado.- dijo la rubia, levantándose también.

- ¿Vamos a la librería primero?- preguntó Harry, en tanto salían del local.

- Yo diría que nos dividamos. Tú y Ron pueden ir para allá y nosotros iremos a donde esperan los carruajes por si ella llega. De ese modo, nadie tendrá que caminar de más; si ustedes no la encuentran allí, nos veremos en la estación. – propuso Neville.

- Buena idea, ¿qué dices Harry?- aprobó el menor de los Weasley, buscando la opinión de su amigo.

- Está bien, será lo mejor.- aceptó él, iniciando el camino junto al pelirrojo, mientras los otros chicos los veían alejarse.

- No vamos a la estación, ¿verdad?- afirmó más que inquirió la rubia con su voz soñadora, una vez que los otros se perdieron de vista.

- No, porque no creo que Hermione esté allí y apuesto lo que sea a que ellos tampoco la hallarán en la tienda. Escucha, Luna, sé que no estás de acuerdo con que intervengamos, pero no quiero que Harry se sienta fatal si ve a Hermione con ese tipo.- explicó el Gryffindor, con voz suplicante.

- Supongo que eso no sería del todo intervenir, sólo le recordaremos a Hermione que no debe perder los carruajes. Podemos empezar buscando en la zona cercana a la plaza. No te preocupes, Neville, seguro que a la larga todo saldrá bien.- opinó la chica sonriendo con dulzura y ese aire lejano que la caracterizaban.

- Eso espero. Vamos. – apremió Neville, tomando a la chica del brazo para encaminarse hacia la dirección que le señalara.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

- ¿Tú? ¡No puede ser!- exclamó la chica, medio saliendo del trance en el que se había sumido por unos momentos.

- Escucha, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones, tengo tantas cosas que explicar; sólo dame un momento.- demandó Edmund, haciendo ademán de acercarse.

- ¡No! No te acerques, porque no respondo. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres conmigo?- inquirió la chica, aún sin poder pensar con claridad.

- Me conoces, Hermione, soy Edmund Lascelles; sé que me recuerdas.- dijo él, poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

- Pero eso no es posible; no puedes estar aquí, debo de estar soñando.- la joven empezó a masajearse las sienes con las manos, dejando caer la bolsa que llevaba sin ni siquiera notarlo.

- Hermione, mírame, por favor.- pidió Edmund, tomando sus manos con cuidado para retirarlas de su cara.- Veme bien, soy yo. El mismo Edmund que conociste en Londres, en la fiesta de Charles Hoover, ¿de acuerdo? Lamento presentarme así, pero necesitaba verte y ya no podía esperar más.

- Es que no puede ser, estamos en Hogsmeade; tú no puedes estar aquí, ni siquiera deberías verlo.- continuó divagando la joven, mirándolo totalmente confundida.

- Esa es una de las cosas que debo explicarte, esa y muchas otras. Pero lo más importante es que estoy aquí, tal como lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que volveríamos a vernos.- sonrió el hombre, entrelazando las manos de la chica con las suyas.

- ¿Edmund?- preguntó Hermione, viéndolo como si apenas entonces lo hubiera reconocido.

- Sí, Edmund.- sonrió él, con más entusiasmo.- Me tenías preocupado, pequeña, no sabía de qué modo hacer que reaccionaras.

- Pero, entonces, ¿tú eres un mago? Porque de otro modo no podrías estar aquí. - insistió ella sin abandonar del todo su estupor.

- Lo soy desde que nací, para ser más exactos.- intentó bromear el hombre.

- No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? ¿Qué hacías en esa fiesta muggle? ¿Porqué estás aquí ahora?- se desesperó la chica.

- Es muy largo de explicar; sé que tienes muchas preguntas y espero poder responder todas, pero debemos ir poco a poco.- explicó Edmund con tranquilidad.

- ¿Poco a poco? ¿Apareces aquí de la nada casi matándome del susto y esperas que me lo tome con calma?- explotó Hermione, soltándose de sus manos y viéndolo furiosa.

- Hermione, escucha…- empezó él, tratando de retomar el contacto, pero ella se le escurrió muy molesta.

Lo miró con mil emociones cruzando por su mente. Fue como si todas las piezas faltantes de un rompecabezas hubieran estado bailando frente a sus narices y ella apenas las notara.

- El anillo, fuiste tú.- afirmó ella.

- Sí, pero…-respondió el hombre con cautela.

- Todo el tiempo has sido tú. Todas las cosas extrañas que han estado ocurriendo han sido cosa tuya.- dijo la Gryffindor con voz acusadora.

- No sé a que te refieres con todas las cosas; es por eso que debemos hablar. Hermione, comprendo que estés molesta, en realidad no esperaba menos de ti, pero no permitas que la ira te ciegue. No he hecho ni haría jamás nada que pudiera provocarte algún daño, puedes estar segura de eso; daría mi vida por protegerte. – dijo el hombre con intensidad.

- No puedo estar segura de nada porque no sé en qué creer.- replicó ella.

- Puedes creer en mí. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando conversamos aquella vez? Te dije que siempre te diría la verdad. Reconozco que te he ocultado muchas cosas, pero en un inicio fue porque no creí que fuera mi decisión y luego porque necesitaba verte para hacerlo; comprende que cosas como estas no pueden decirse por carta.- intentó explicar él con voz angustiada.

- Pero si podías enviar objetos para confundirme, ¿no pensaste que esa es una manera de hacerme daño? – le increpó Hermione.

- Lo único que deseaba era hacerte llegar algo que significa mucho para mi en tu cumpleaños, ¿sabes cuánto hubiera deseado entregártelo personalmente? Pero no podía hacerlo, tienes que entender. – trató de hacerle ver.

- ¿Y el libro? También estuviste detrás de eso, ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar la chica, y sin esperar una respuesta, continuó- No tienes que explicar nada, lo veo en tu cara. Dices que no podías contarme nada y por eso me ocultaste que eras un mago cuando nos conocimos. Seguro piensas que ocultar las cosas no es lo mismo que mentir, pero no estamos de acuerdo en eso; es sólo una forma cómoda en la que puedes verlo para no sentirte culpable. Te dije tantas cosas entonces, confié en ti y tú te estabas burlando.- la joven hablaba ahora al borde del llanto.

- Hermione, estás equivocada, es mucho más complejo que eso, no sabes cuanto. Por favor, no llores, sólo dame un poco de tiempo para poder explicarte.- dijo él, extendiendo la mano para secar unas lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, pero la chica la apartó con brusquedad.

- No te atrevas a tocarme. No te conozco, no sé quién eres y no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que sólo ha estado jugando conmigo a mis espaldas. – espetó Hermione, intentando rodearlo para alejarse.

- No, no puedes irte ahora. Hermione, cálmate, y deja que te explique – Edmund la detuvo sujetándola del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

- No quiero escucharte, ¿Qué no comprendes? Sólo déjame en paz; no significas nada para mi ni yo para ti. Suéltame.- Hermione luchaba por soltarse, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella y las lágrimas ni siquiera le permitían ver con claridad.

- Sé que estás furiosa y tienes todo el derecho, pero no pretendas conocer mejor que yo mis sentimientos. No puedes ni siquiera imaginar todo lo que significas para mí, lo mucho que me importas y cuánto he sufrido por no poder estar cerca de ti, saber además que alguien más intentaba conquistarte y no poder hacer nada.- vociferó el hombre.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- preguntó la chica, dejando de luchar y quedándose inmóvil mientras lo veía asombrada.

- El cómo me enteré es lo menos importante.- contestó esquivo Edmund.

- ¿También me has estado espiando? ¿Fuiste tú quién nos vigilaba a Harry y a mí en la biblioteca? – Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- Entiendo que visto así parece terrible y lo que debes de estar pensando; es por eso que debes oírlo todo antes de juzgarme.- insistió él.

- Ya no quiero oír más. Por favor, sólo deja que me vaya. – dijo ella con voz cansada.

- Primero escúchame y si aún así quieres irte, juro que no te detendré.- prometió Edmund.

- No puedo…- suplicó la chica, sollozando.

- Hermione…

El hombre extendió la mano para acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. Iba a estrecharla en sus brazos; sin embargo, el sonido de pisadas acercándose lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – acusó Neville apareciendo con Luna unos pasos detrás. El muchacho no dudó en sacar la varita.

- Neville, cálmate, por favor.- intervino la rubia, viendo a la pareja y analizando la situación sin alterar su semblante calmado.

- ¿No ves cómo está? Seguro le ha hecho algo. – insistió el Gryffindor.

- Luna, por favor, llévala contigo al castillo. Creo que se encuentra muy alterada ahora para hablar, tendremos que hacerlo luego. – pidió Edmund acercando a Hermione a donde estaba la rubia.

- Está bien. Démonos prisa, Hermione, vamos a perder los carruaje y los demás nos están esperando.- dijo la chica con amabilidad, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su compañera.

- Tienes razón, Luna. Neville, guarda eso, ¿quieres?- pidió la joven con la voz entrecortada, señalando la varita de su amigo.

El lo hizo así, pero no dejó de dirigirle miradas asesinas al hombre que permanecía de pie e impasible.

- La nieve continuará cayendo.- anunció Luna con voz suave, como si hablar del tiempo fuera lo más natural en ese momento.

Hermione no hizo ademán de oírla, más bien se dio la vuelta pretendiendo ignorar al hombre detrás de ellos; si bien él no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlos.

Los tres jóvenes dieron algunos pasos en silencio, pero cuando estaban a punto de doblar la esquina, les llegó la voz de Edmund.

- ¿Recuerdas el primer motivo del que te hablé aquella vez, Hermione? Aún no te lo he dicho, hablaremos sobre eso y otras cosas muy pronto.- pronunció con voz solemne el hombre.

La chica apenas y volteó para verlo parado allí, con la nieve cayendo sobre él; antes de doblar la esquina y perderlo de vista.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

- ¡Genial! Ahora tenemos a tres desaparecidos.- bufó Ron, parado delante de un carruaje y mirando amenazador a unos Ravenclaw de tercero que parecían querer ocuparlo.

- ¿Qué puede haber pasado?- se preguntaba Harry, dando vueltas frente a su amigo de un lado para otro.

- No lo sé. Quizás Luna y Neville vinieron pero no encontraron a Hermione y salieron a buscarla.- supuso el pelirrojo.

- Dijeron que esperarían a que ella llegara.- contradijo su compañero.

- Quien sabe; tal vez Luna lo convenció de ir a buscar alguna de esas criaturas raras de las que siempre está hablando.- opinó Ron, aunque no sonaba muy convencido.

- No lo creo, no dejarían que Hermione llegara y no encontrara a nadie.- Harry se paró al lado de su amigo, sin dejar su expresión preocupada.

- No te inquietes, Harry, recuerda que el señor de la librería dijo que Hermione estuvo allí y salió sin ningún problema.- le recordó Ron.

- Y también nos dijo que eso fue hace un buen rato.- le recordó el muchacho.

- Puede ser que fuera al bar a buscarnos, después de todo fue allí donde nos dejó.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Aún así, ya debería estar aquí, sabe que tenemos una hora de regreso y no conozco a nadie más responsable que ella.- objetó Harry.

- Cierto, pero tampoco tiene que haber pasado nada malo; no sé porqué siempre piensas lo peor. Puede haberse encontrado a Neville y a Luna en el camino y se entretuvieron con algo, no es la única que se está tardando.- le hizo ver Ron.

- Ya lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento, Ron. No he podido quitarme esta sensación desde que Hermione salió del bar.- confesó su amigo, resoplando.

- No digas eso, Harry, detesto tus malos presentimientos. ¿Qué puede pasar? Las cosas ya no están como antes. Deja esas ideas.- objetó Ron, si bien empezó a inquietarse.

- Algo está mal, Ron, puedo sentirlo.- insistió Harry.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle a su amigo que se calmara o empezaría a contagiarle los nervios, cuando divisó a lo lejos tres figuras que se acercaban a ellos. Dos de ellas iban sujetas del brazo, o eso parecía, y la otra iba un paso atrás, como protegiéndolas.

- ¿Qué te dije? Ahí están.- señaló Ron, sin confesar la tranquilidad que lo invadió al verlos.

Harry no le respondió, sino que les salió al encuentro. En cuanto estuvo cerca, notó el rostro demacrado de Hermione y los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, así como el gesto protector de Luna al llevarla del brazo y la actitud alterada de Neville.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry, sin rodeos.

- Todo está bien, Harry.- dijo Neville, sonando tan tranquilo como podía.

- No, nada está bien, Neville. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione?- insistió el chico con voz preocupada.

- No ha ocurrido nada, Harry, en serio, Neville tiene razón.- le contestó ella ahora, incómoda.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Hace frío y tengo hambre y además…- Ron se había acercado para apurarlos, pero al ver las caras de sus amigos calló enseguida.

- Ronald tiene razón, van a castigarnos si llegamos tarde y también me gustaría comer algo. – habló Luna, llevando a Hermione consigo hacia el carruaje apartado.

Los otros tres las siguieron en silencio. Neville no quería decir nada que pudiera poner en evidencia a su amiga; ella hablaría cuando lo quisiera, en eso estaba de acuerdo con Luna. Los otros dos, en cambio, intercambiaron una mirada sombría; ambos sentían que les estaban ocultando algo, pero también parecían intuir que no era el mejor momento para hacer preguntas.

Las dos chicas se sentaron muy juntas, con Hermione al lado de la ventana; los muchachos tomaron los asientos restantes. Nadie dijo nada, si bien todos se veían preocupados, especialmente Harry, que no podía despegar la vista de la chica frente a él que no había vuelto a hablar desde que le dijo que se encontraba bien. Desde luego, no le había creído, sabía cuando le mentía. Como le dijo a Ron, algo había pasado, y esa odiosa sensación de inquietud empezó a oprimir con más fuerza su pecho.

En cuanto el carruaje empezó su recorrido rumbo al castillo, la joven Gryffindor volteó la vista hacia el vidrio y pegó allí la frente, notando entre los copos de nieve que caían, muy a lo lejos, una oscura silueta cerca de la plaza, oscura y vigilante.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A.** ¿Mucho drama? ¿Es más o menos lo que esperaban o se me pasó la mano? Ay, no me maten, pero tiene que ser así. Ahora las cosas se ponen realmente interesantes, la pregunta es cómo, cuándo y dónde. Pobre Harry, parecía que todo le iba tan bien. ¿Y qué me dicen de la reacción de Hermione? ¿Edmund se apresuró o no tenía de otra? ¿No son Luna y Neville geniales? Tantas preguntas.

Agradecimientos a los reviews y comentarios respecto al capítulo:

**Alastor:** ¡Estás viva! Disculpa, no quise sonar a Dr. Frankenstein, es que me emocioné. ¿Qué opinas de este entuerto? No recuerdo si te agrada más Edmund o Harry, así que me dirás que te pareció todo este asunto.

**Miqa:** Bienvenida, bienvenida a este club. Lectora nueva, qué gusto. Si, Edmund es fascinante, no se le puede quitar eso. ¿Conoces a uno de personalidad parecida? ¿Tendrá un hermano? Ejem, perdona, me desvío. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, trato de actualizar en lo posible una vez por semana, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Deja tu correo para responderte allí o haz tu comentario desde tu cuenta, si la tienes. Los demás fieles inscritos saben como me gusta escribirles y agradecerles sus opiniones. Gracias de nuevo por pasar, cuídate mucho, un beso.

**Noelhia:** Espero que este capítulo no haga que te apresures a inscribirte en tus clases de paracaidismo; por lo menos espera a que termine la historia. Ojalá te haya gustado el rumbo que van tomando las cosas y me cuentes qué te pareció; mientras agárrate bien de la silla.

**Katurra:** ¿Tuvo Hermione la reacción que esperabas o tú agarrabas a Edmund a librazos? Yo pensé que para ella podría resultar algo extremo, hay que respetar su carácter. Espero que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado, estaré muy contenta de conocer tu opinión.

**Caro**: Amiga de mi corazón, ¿en dónde andas? ¿Te secuestró cierto rubio? ¿O fue un vampiro? Me fijo y no hay nuevo capi, pero mejor me calmo, es que el capitulo me ha dejado más nerviosa que a la pobre Hermione, si eso es posible. Recordemos que la paciencia es una virtud, después de todo. A ver si te gustaron esta vez Luna y Neville, yo también quiero un par de amigos así de fieles. Espero que aquí también te hayas emocionado. Besos y cuídate mucho, a ver cuando nos leemos.

**Nocturnal Depression:** Hola, no vayas a pensar que se han hecho realidad tus peores augurios que todavía falta pan por rebanar; cualquier cosa puede pasar. Espero que este capi te gustara tanto o si es posible más que el último; ya me contarás qué opinas de todo este embrollo. Gracias por tus amables palabras. Te me cuidas.

**Alexa:** ¡Mi motivadora personal ha vuelto! No sabes cómo me levantan el ánimo tus comentarios, amiga ás que los misterios empiezan a develarse, y nadie parece muy contento por eso hasta ahora, pero siguiendo la filosofía de Edmund, digamos que lo que ha de ser, será. Ojalá que te agradara el capi y espero que estés súper bien. Tengo al dementor entre ceja y ceja, a la próxima que me haga ya veré como pero invoco el patronus, que aquí entre nos sospecho que debe de tener forma de osito panda, que son mis favoritos. ¿Será igual de amenazante? Eso espero, no debí faltar a esa clase. Bueno, muchos besos, te cuidas por favor y mantente en contacto. Nos leemos pronto.

Ah, si, muchas gracias también a los que leen y no dejan comentario; por lo menos me entero más o menos qué acogida tiene el fic por los reportes de la página, aunque preferiría saber algo más de ustedes, pero en fin, todo tiene su razón de ser. Ya saben, si se animan a expresar su opinión, este es un fandom libre y pueden formular sus ideas con confianza, siempre que sean con buena leche, como decimos por aquí. Así se acepta de todo, sean flores o tomatazos. Se agradece de nuevo la visita y les mando muchos besos. Cuídense, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling, salvo uno que otro personaje que inventé para efectos de la trama, ustedes saben quiénes son. Adelante y acomódense bien porque está un poco largo.**

Harry y Ron, sentados en clase de Transformaciones, lanzaban miradas inquietas al pupitre de al lado, ocupado por Hermione y Parvati.

Desde su regreso de Hogsmeade, hacía tan solo unos días, la chica había empezado a comportarse de la forma más extraña. Apenas si les hablaba; no porque estuviese molesta con ellos, sino porque parecía estar muy distraída para prestarles atención. No sólo era así con ellos, sino con todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso con las clases; ahora mismo, por ejemplo, McGonagall había hecho varias preguntas y ella no levantó la mano ni una vez. Eso era simplemente insólito.

Si en algo estaban de acuerdo los chicos, era en que algo que escapaba su conocimiento le había ocurrido la noche que la vieron llegar a la estación con Luna y Neville. Considerando el carácter de Hermione y lo afectada que la vieron en el momento, prefirieron callar entonces, lo que requirió un enorme esfuerzo de su parte, más que nada de Harry. Tenían la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad al día siguiente, pero no fue así. Aún cuando la chica intentaba actuar con naturalidad, fallaba estrepitosamente. Se quedaba viendo a la nada, callaba en medio de alguna conversación, además de un largo etcétera que los tenía realmente alarmados. Hasta Ron, con lo despreocupado que podía ser, mostraba una evidente inquietud que manifestaba muy a su estilo: bombardeando de preguntas a Hermione, que las esquivaba sin hacerle mucho caso.

Harry, en cambio, trató en un inicio de abordarla tranquilamente, dejando su angustia de lado, para intentar que le contara qué le había ocurrido, pero era justamente con él con quien ella mostraba mayor hermetismo. Cada vez que la buscaba, rehuía su mirada como si el sólo verlo la hiciera sentir incómoda; casi le recordaba a cuando la besó por primera vez y la forma en que se comportó entonces. Le había preguntado después, con insistencia y de manera directa, dejando la sutileza de lado, qué era exactamente lo que pasó aquella noche en el pueblo. En un primer momento, él había pensado que podría haberse tratado de algún problema con Malfoy, pero lo descartó al instante, ella jamás lo habría ocultado. Había algo más, algo que intuía de alguna manera le afectaba, pero no podía adivinarle y eso le desesperaba. Ella insistía con su mirada escurridiza en que no pasaba nada, que sólo estaba preocupada por los deberes y los exámenes, cosa que Harry no creyó en absoluto; pero aún seguía a ciegas y si Hermione no le decía qué le pasaba no sabía qué hacer.

Claro que trató de sonsacarle información a Luna y Neville en cuanto comprendió que con Hermione no obtendría mayores resultados, pero con ellos no le fue mejor. Luna adoptó su actitud más…Luna. Cuando le hizo algunas preguntas buscándola luego de su clase de Herbología, sólo consiguió algunos comentarios respecto a la última expedición de su padre a Hungría para buscar snorbacks; fuera de eso, si tocaba el tema de Hermione, la joven se sumergía en sus conocidas ensoñaciones. La única cosa coherente que pudo obtener de ella fue una frase que no lo ayudó a estar más tranquilo. Le dijo: "tal vez las cosas se pongan muy feas, Harry, pero tengo confianza en que al final ocurrirá lo mejor para todos". Antes de que él pudiera replicar a semejante comentario, la chica ya había dado media vuelta.

Neville era todo un caso aparte. Casi le dio lástima interrogarlo sobre lo que pudiera saber, ya que en cuanto lo veía acercase palidecía al momento y empezaba a parlotear de las cosas más intrascendentes. Si Harry nombraba a Hermione, se ponía aún peor y lo miraba con una expresión atormentada que lo único que lograba era ponerlo más inquieto. Al final, sólo le dijo que él era amigo de ambos y que si Harry necesitaba saber algo referente a Hermione, debía ir él mismo a hablar con ella, porque era un asunto de ambos y él no deseaba interferir. Fue muy tajante con eso y su compañero no pudo menos que darle la razón. No era justo ponerlo en la encrucijada de andar definiendo lealtades, no estaban en medio de una guerra.

En conclusión, algo muy malo había pasado aquella noche, eso era seguro. Luna y Neville estaban enterados pero no le dirían ni una palabra al respecto; sólo le quedaba intentar nuevamente con Hermione. Le costaba creer que el mismo día que habían estado juntos y tan felices, se hubiera visto arruinado de ese modo. Tal vez era cierto de que ella no lo había aceptado del todo ni mucho menos reconocido que sentía lo mismo que él por ella, pero Harry decidió dejar de lado su acostumbrada inseguridad para afirmarse a sí mismo que ella no lo veía ya tan solo como a su mejor amigo. Sus miradas, sus gestos, la reacción que tuvo cuando la besó, eso decía más que cualquier palabra; lo único que tenía que hacer él era lograr que ella lo reconociera de una buena vez, pero antes, le contaría qué ocurrió esa noche para dejarla en ese estado.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Lady Lascelles veía por encima de su taza a su hijo, sentado en el sillón que alguna vez ocupara su padre. Se le parecía tanto, con esa actitud aparentemente altanera que ahora estaba adoptando. Una persona que no lo conociera del todo daría media vuelta antes de arriesgarse a ser víctima de algunos de sus comentarios afilados, pero ella no; había compartido muchos años con su esposo y había criado a Edmund como para asegurar que esa era tan solo la manera en que actuaban cuando se sentían desvalidos o heridos por algo.

- Pobre Edmund, has tenido muy mala suerte, ¿verdad?- suspiró la mujer, dejando su taza a un lado y viéndolo fijamente.

- No sé de qué hablas.- contestó su hijo, con voz fría.

- Pensaba en tu padre, en cómo se portaba cuando se sentía lastimado, lo difícil que resultaba que aceptara su pena. Me hubiera gustado que heredaras de mí un poco más de flexibilidad en ese sentido, pero no pudo ser. Soy tan orgullosa como lo fue él, algo que me atrajo al momento. Con esos antecedentes no has podido ser diferente.- concluyó la dama.

- Estás diciendo incoherencias, madre.- replicó él, tomando un sorbo de su té.

- No lo creo. Te sientes tan herido, cariño, que no sabes cómo expresarlo y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Sé que no soy la más cariñosa de las madres, pero jamás te he dado motivos para dudar de lo mucho que te quiero. Me destroza verte así, y sabiendo qué te causa esa pena no poder ayudarte.- explicó su madre, con una dulzura poco usual en ella.

- ¿Qué puedes saber tú?- retrucó Edmund, sondeándola con cautela.

- Sé mucho, aunque no lo suficiente para serte de utilidad, pero al menos puedes confiar en mí y confirmar mis sospechas.- dijo Lady Lascelles, con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Si estás tan bien enterada, lo que yo tenga que decir sale sobrando.- se limitó a decir él.

- Veo que no me lo pondrás fácil. Está bien, tu padre era tan cerrado como tú, de modo que no me sorprendes; ustedes siempre han reaccionado mejor cuando les hablan claro. Deduzco que esto tiene que ver con Hermione Granger.- soltó la mujer sin rodeos.

Edmund levantó la mirada con presteza y vio a su madre sorprendido, dejando también la taza a un lado.

- No me veas así, por favor, no ha sido tan difícil desenredar la madeja una vez que tuve la punta del hilo; que tú te encargaste de darme, por cierto.- explicó la dama con tranquilidad.

- No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices.- trató de restarle importancia su hijo.

- Me diste todo lo que necesitaba, Edmund, un nombre. Un nombre nada común, lo que me permitió hacer ciertas averiguaciones. No me interrumpas ahora, hijo, sé que quieres saber hasta donde he llegado y es lo que intento contarte.- aseguró Lady Lascelles.

- Habla entonces.- aceptó el hombre.

- De acuerdo. En primer lugar, no pienses que he estado espiándote. Es tan solo que me dejaste con mucha curiosidad cuando mencionaste que en el baile de Hoover conociste a una joven que llamó poderosamente tu atención; ambos sabemos que eso no es nada común, e imagina mi sorpresa cuando confesaste que era una bruja. Debiste imaginar que no me quedaría tranquila con eso, de modo que tan solo empecé a atar cabos. El nombre me dijo mucho, hice algunas preguntas al señor Hoover para obtener el apellido de la chica; con la mayor discreción, desde luego, y ya no necesité mucho más. Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, estudiante de Hogwarts, formó parte en la caída de Voldemort, ese loco miserable. ¿Voy bien?- preguntó con cierta burla dirigida a su hijo.

El se limitó a mirarla con una expresión insondable, aunque ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba furioso por que se hubiera involucrado así en su vida privada.

- Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. No hay mucho más que decir en realidad, salvo que desde hace algunos años se le relaciona románticamente con Harry Potter; cosa que ellos y todos los que los conocen han negado, sin embargo, al parecer en los últimos meses estos rumores parecen haber cobrado algo de verdad, aunque no es algo de lo que pueda estar completamente segura. Ahora, el quid del asunto es que tú estás enamorado de esa chica.- concluyó su exposición la mujer.

- Veo que le has dado rienda suelta a tu imaginación, madre. A mí nunca se me habría ocurrido armar toda esa historia por un simple nombre que escuché. Tal vez deberías ir pensando en retomar alguna actividad que te dé mayores satisfacciones – se burló Edmund, con acidez.

- No creo que pudiera encontrar alguna que me haga sentir mejor que ver a mi hijo feliz.- retrucó su madre al momento.

- Si quieres mi felicidad, mantente al margen.- pidió él, muy serio.

- ¿La quieres mucho? – preguntó la dama, sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Madre…- empezó el hombre.

- De acuerdo, es una pregunta muy tonta. Por supuesto que es así, de otro modo no estarías en ese estado tan patético; lo que por otra parte me lleva a suponer que ya se lo has dicho y ella no se lo tomó muy bien.- especuló la mujer.

- Supones demasiado.- dijo Edmund.

- Dejaría de hacerlo si confiaras en mí y me dijeras qué ha ocurrido exactamente. Por favor, Edmund, sólo quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo. Bueno, no me lo digas todo, está bien, pero ¿tengo razón?- preguntó ella con preocupación.

- En esencia.- corroboró el hombre, cansado de tratar de despistar a su madre; cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era implacable y más si estaba relacionado con él, además ella se enteraría de una manera o de otra.

- Pero eso es extraordinario, Edmund. He oído cosas maravillosas de ella; es muy inteligente y valerosa. Tiene una conducta intachable, además de que según he podido averiguar es una joven muy bonita; y como si eso fuera poco, pertenece del todo a nuestro mundo.- enumeró entusiasmada la dama.

- Sabes que eso no me importa.- le recordó su hijo, fastidiado.

- Ya lo sé, pero debes reconocer que eso sólo lo hace todo aún mejor para todos. Una muggle no sería lo mejor para ti, aunque no lo quieras reconocer. Pero no discutamos, no tenemos porqué, déjame con mis ideas que en este caso no tienen ninguna importancia. Esta joven es perfecta.- indicó su madre.

- Lo es, pero sólo por lo que ella vale como persona, no por tus ridículos prejuicios.- contradijo Edmund.

- Como quieras, no pienso pelear por eso. Lo importante es que no has podido elegir mejor, aunque aún no me has dicho si eres correspondido del todo. Supongo que algo ha pasado para que te veas tan desanimado y sólo puedo estar relacionado con ella.- comentó Lady Lascelles, dejando su encanto de lado, para volver a ver con preocupación a su hijo.

- No he podido hablar con ella como hubiera querido.- reconoció Edmund.

- ¿Porqué no?- preguntó su madre extrañada.

- Está disgustada conmigo y tiene toda la razón.- dijo él.

- ¿Y eso porqué? ¿Qué hiciste para que se molestara?- insistió la dama.

- Le he escondido demasiadas cosas, he pisado la línea de la mentira muchas veces. Creo que he estado haciendo todo mal y si me rechaza y no quiere saber nunca más de mí, no podré culparla.- aseguró el hombre, con un suspiro, sin dejar su expresión inmutable.

- Pero eso es ridículo, todos cometemos errores y la mentira en mi opinión es uno de los menores; mentira sin intención de lastimarla, claro, como estoy segura de que es tu caso. Jamás le harías daño a alguien a quien amaras, ¿es que esa chica no te conoce?- preguntó su madre, algo agitada.

- No en realidad, madre, ese es el mayor problema. Le oculté demasiadas cosas y ahora no consigo que acepte escucharme.- explicó Edmund.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – insistió la mujer.

- ¿Te parece poco?- retrucó él.

- Tratándose de ti, definitivamente. Eres Edmund Lascelles, por favor; mi hijo e hijo de tu padre; la idea de que algo así te detenga es inadmisible. Haz que te escuche, explica lo que tengas que explicar y si es la décima parte de lo lista que he oído, te perdonará.- indicó su madre con seguridad.

- Me halaga tu fe en mi, madre, pero no creo que sea tan sencillo.- replicó Edmund.

- No he dicho que lo sea; si alguien sabe lo complicado que puede resultar el amor, esa soy yo. Tan sólo te estoy haciendo ver que un malentendido o la terquedad de esa joven no puede ser motivo para que dejes de luchar y te quedes ahí sentado lamentándote.- espetó la dama, disgustada.

- ¿Y cuándo dije que me quedaría de brazos cruzados?- esta vez fue Edmund quien reaccionó extrañado, dejando su molestia de lado.

- Pensé…- comenzó la mujer a señalar, pero fue interrumpida.

- Madre, no me conoces tan bien como crees si piensas que no voy a pelear hasta el final. No tengo idea de cuál será y si seré yo el vencedor, pero Hermione merece que luchen por ella y yo lo voy a hacer.- aseguró Edmund.

- Espera un momento, ¿entonces era verdad ese rumor? ¿Hay algo entre esa joven y Harry Potter? – inquirió su madre.

- No por ahora, y si es por mí, eso no ocurrirá. No le deseo mal a Harry, es un buen muchacho, pero no le dejaré las cosas tan fáciles.- contestó él.

- No dudo de que sea un buen muchacho, por supuesto, pero tú eres mil veces mejor, un hombre de bien, gran mago y…- empezaba a enumerar la dama.

- No me considero mejor que él en lo absoluto, madre, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo. La verdad es que lo admiro, en realidad me agrada, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el aprecio o respeto que le pueda tener.- dijo el hombre tajante.

- Está bien, la honorabilidad si la heredaste toda de tu padre, pero recuerda que en el amor a veces hay que dejarla de lado, no siempre los más caballerosos son los que ganan.- le aconsejó la dama.

- Ya veremos, de cualquier modo este no es un concurso, la última palabra es de Hermione; ella tiene que seguir a su corazón, pero para eso lo justo es que lo sepa todo, haré que me escuche y luego respetaré su decisión.- anunció Edmund.

- Bueno, eso me parece lo más sensato, ¿y ya tienes una idea de cómo lograrás eso?- inquirió su madre.

- Sí, voy a recurrir a un amigo para que me ayude; sé que lo pondré en una situación difícil, pero es un hombre justo, no se negará.- dijo él.

- No sé porqué sospecho que no me dirás de quién se trata.- supuso la dama algo esperanzada.

- Siempre has sido tan asombrosamente perceptiva madre, algo admirable.- concordó Edmund con una sonrisa divertida.

- Y tú terco; está bien, no me lo digas. Pero prométeme que me contarás cual es el resultado de todo esto y si esa chica te acepta, que debe hacerlo, me la presentarás.- pidió la dama.

- Vamos paso a paso, madre. Y ya no hablemos más de esto, ¿quieres? Necesito disipar mi mente para actuar con claridad.- solicitó su hijo.

- De acuerdo, igual he obtenido mucho más de lo que esperaba. – aceptó ella.

- ¿Y qué cuenta Hoover? ¿No has pensado en invitarlo un día de estos? Seguro que a Sara lo acompañaría encantada, le agradas tanto.- preguntó Edmund con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy gracioso, Edmund, puedes regresar a tu silencio, prometo no molestarte de nuevo.- contestó la dama de mal talante, viendo a su hijo con reprobación cuando rompió a morirse de risa, si bien muy dentro de ella sintió la tranquilidad de oír su risa de nuevo y deseando que fuera tan feliz como se merecía.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hermione, luego de evadir por tercera vez a Ron en lo que iba del día, salió del rincón de la biblioteca en el que se había estado escondiendo para ocupar una de las mesas acostumbradas. Seguro que Ron debía de haberse cansado de buscar allí y decidió ir a su práctica de Quidditch. Por lo menos tendría un par de horas de paz, empezaba a volverla loca con tantas preguntas.

Necesitaba pasar tiempo sola para pensar tranquila; por momentos aún creía que todo era un sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué cuando empezaba a olvidar todo lo relacionado a Edmund, él aparecía? No era justo, todo iba tan bien con Harry…

- ¡Oh, Harry!- suspiró la chica, derrotada.

- Es bueno que lo tengas tan presente.- la sorprendió una voz conocida.

- Hola, Luna, ¿viniste a buscar algún libro?- preguntó Hermione, sin reparar en lo absurdo de su pregunta.

- Sí, para una tarea de Herbología; la profesora Sprout insiste en que no puedo usar el Quisquilloso como material de estudio, aunque tiene información mucho más interesante que algunos de los libros que me recomendó, pero ni modo. ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó la rubia.

- Sí, claro.- aceptó la chica, no muy convencida porque lo que menos deseaba era estar acompañada.

- Gracias.- apreció la Ravenclaw, tomando la silla de al lado y sonriéndola con dulzura.

- ¿Y cómo va todo?- preguntó Hermione más que nada para no ser grosera y permanecer en silencio.

- Yo estoy bien, creo. La que me preocupa eres tú, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- inquirió Luna.

- ¿Mejor? Ah, si, eso; lamento que tú y Neville me hayan visto así de alterada. No fue nada, no hay de qué preocuparse, pero te lo agradezco.- indicó la chica con falso entusiasmo.

Luna se le quedó viendo ladeando la cabeza y con una sonrisita soñadora en el rostro. Hermione encontraba muy perturbador el contacto, por lo que desvió la mirada.

- Quizás sería bueno que supieras que Neville y yo sabemos quién es ese hombre y porqué te estaba buscando. He estado pensando y tal vez no estuvo del todo bien que interviniéramos en su conversación, pero en el momento pensé que era lo mejor, te veías muy mal; ya ves que él estuvo de acuerdo en que debíamos venir contigo al castillo. Parece una buena persona.- culminó la rubia, dejando a su compañera boquiabierta.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber todo esto? ¿Y Neville? Jamás le he comentado nada a nadie.- dijo la chica atónita.

- Sólo se trata de saber mirar, Hermione. Y fui yo quien se lo conté a Neville, pero sólo para que me ayudara, él no le dirá nada a nadie, te quiere mucho. El como pude darme cuenta de las cosas no es muy importante y después de todo, la mayoría de lo que sé son suposiciones; aunque he acertado en varias.- explicó Luna con un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Supiste todo el tiempo quién era él?- preguntó Hermione atónita.

- No te equivoques; la verdad es que no estoy segura de quién es o de qué es lo que tú crees saber, hay demasiados misterios en todo esto. Sólo sé que lo conociste durante las vacaciones, que fue quien te envió esos regalos en tu cumpleaños y que está muy interesado en ti. Ah, y podría asegurar que trabaja para la Orden, eso también.- se apresuró a añadir Luna.

- ¿La Orden? – exclamó la chica con voz aguda.

- Estamos en la biblioteca, Hermione, no puedes gritar. ¿Eso no lo sabías?- se extrañó la rubia.

- Es que prácticamente no sé nada; antes todo lo que se refería a él era un gran hoyo negro y ahora hay algunas lagunas de información, pero eso es todo. ¿Porqué piensas que trabaja para la Orden?- inquirió la Gryffindor.

- No estoy cien por ciento segura, pero ha venido algunas veces a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, y hay algo en él, en su forma de actuar…no me preguntes como puedo afirmarlo porque no sabría decirte.- explicó Luna.

- Será un misterio más para mi colección.- replicó Hermione con amargura.

- No voy a interrogarte acerca de lo que tú sabes de él, pero si me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo?- pidió Luna, jugando con sus pendientes.

- Claro que puedes Luna. Has sido tan amable; bueno, tú y Neville lo han sido, son fabulosos amigos.- agradeció la joven.

- Eso es porque tú también lo eres, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ti. Verás, lo que quiero saber es que sientes tú por ese hombre.- preguntó la Ravenclaw sin rodeos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de quedarse contemplando a su amiga, aunque más bien parecía estar viendo a la nada, como si estuviera buscando dentro de sí una respuesta apropiada.

- No lo sé, Luna. Luego de conocerlo me lo pregunté muchas veces y no he podido darme a mí misma una respuesta clara. Tú no hablas mucho, pero da la impresión de que no se te escapa nada. Debes de haber notado que no soy y nunca he sido la chica más asediada de la escuela. Siempre me han visto como la amiga de Harry, la prefecta, la sabelotodo; casi nunca como una chica más. No es que lo desee, ya sabes, tener muchos admiradores o algo así, pero es agradable cuando alguien te ve de un modo especial.- empezó a explicarse Hermione.

- Entiendo.- se limitó a decir Luna, instándola a continuar.

- Cuando conocí a este hombre en el baile al que fui con mis padres el último verano, no sabría explicarte qué sentí. Fue tan atento, amable, nunca me habían tratado así, no un hombre como él. A él realmente parecía importarle, ¿sabes? Me escuchó, le dije cosas que nunca había compartido con nadie, y logró que realmente me sintiera especial. Le expuse todos mis complejos y él los derribó uno a uno. Yo soy muy reservada con esas cosas, pero él me inspiró tanta confianza, parecía tan sincero. Fui muy tonta- suspiró Hermione con una mueca irónica.

- Ahora entiendo algo mejor. Pero por lo que alcancé a oír la otra noche, él quería explicarse y tú no le diste la oportunidad.- argumentó la rubia.

- ¿Qué puede decir, Luna? ¿De qué modo puede justificar tantas mentiras? No soy tan tonta.- descartó la chica, haciendo hincapié en el "tan".

- Eso es algo que a la larga tú tendrás que decidir, si oírlo o no; pero en todo caso, ¿qué ocurre con Harry?- inquirió Luna.

- Dijiste que era una pregunta. No, está bien, necesito hablar de esto con alguien y quién mejor que tú. ¿Qué pasa con Harry? Puedo darte la única respuesta que sé dar últimamente: No lo sé. Luna, estoy confundida. Harry ha sido maravilloso; al principio, cuando me confesó lo que sentía por mí, creí que era una locura, que jamás podría ser. Quiero decir, él es Harry y yo soy…yo. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Pero según pasaron las semanas y con todo lo que él ha estado haciendo, empecé a verlo distinto. El día de la visita a Hogsmeade preparó una sorpresa increíble para mí; almorzamos, bailamos, y hasta nos besamos.- confesó la joven sonrojándose.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la Ravenclaw, sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

- Sí, y no fue la primera vez; aunque ahora fue distinto, porque yo realmente lo quería. Por un momento pensé que tal vez y sentía lo mismo por él, sólo que no me había dado cuenta. Tenía la idea de que una vez que volviéramos a Hogwarts podríamos hablar sobre eso nuevamente y, no sé, tal vez nosotros podríamos intentarlo, pero entonces…- se interrumpió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

- Entonces regresó él.- culminó Luna por ella.

- Sí, y fue como si me cayera de una nube. Estaba totalmente desconcertada, Luna, ni siquiera podía pensar, sólo sentí tanta rabia y desilusión.- terminó la Gryffindor muy triste.

- Bueno, todo eso que te ha pasado confundiría a cualquiera y lo lamento, pero sabes que no puedes huir por siempre, no es justo, ni para ti, ni para Harry, y hasta me atrevo a decir que tampoco para ese hombre. Tienes que solucionar las dudas que tienes, sino nunca podrás ser feliz.- aconsejó Luna.

- Edmund.-susurró la chica.

- ¿Perdón?- dijo Luna, confundida.

- Su nombre es Edmund.- indicó Hermione a regañadientes.

- Un poco anticuado, pero le va bien.- opinó Luna, con una sonrisa.

- Eso pensé yo también. Tienes toda la razón, Luna, no puedo estar siempre así, es de cobardes y yo no lo soy. – indicó Hermione con voz firme.

- Muy bien, ¿y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó su amiga.

- Aún no lo tengo del todo claro, necesito pensarlo; pero voy a enfrentar las cosas, al fin y al cabo todo este enredo no es mi culpa y no tengo porqué andarme escondiendo.- declaró la chica muy decidida.

- Bien dicho, muy Gryffindor, siempre me ha gustado tu casa.- rió Luna.

- Gracias por escucharme y por todo lo demás, Luna. –apreció la joven.

- No hay problema, me alegra haber podido ayudarte, y además somos amigas.- dijo la chica, como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

- Sí, lo somos. Bueno, debo irme, ¿qué harás tú?- preguntó Hermione, tomando unos pergaminos y el libro con el que había estado trabajando.

- Voy a buscar a buscar esos libros que me recomendó la profesora Sprout, aunque sé que no serán mejores que el Quisquilloso.- indicó la rubia, levantándose y viendo con desconfianza la sección de Herbología.

- Seguro que encontrarás algo útil. Nos veremos luego.- se despidió Hermione con un gesto de la mano.

- Sí, hasta luego.- correspondió la Ravenclaw.

Hermione empezó a sortear las mesas para dirigirse a la salida, cuando oyó que la llamaban.

- Señorita Granger.- era la bibliotecaria.

- Buenas tardes, madame Pince.- saludó al chica acercándose.

- Esperaba poder hablar con usted.- dijo la bruja.

- Este libro lo retiré hace dos días y mañana lo debo regresar con seguridad.- indicó al joven, señalando el tomo que llevaba.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, señorita Granger, como si no fuera a saber quién se lleva cada libro y cuándo.-exclamó algo sarcástica la mujer.

- Claro. Y entonces, ¿de qué necesita hablar conmigo?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Acaso ha olvidado el favor que me pidió?- indicó asombrada la bibliotecaria.

- ¡No, claro que no! Por supuesto, no sé donde traigo la cabeza, discúlpeme, por favor.- pidió la chica recordando al instante de qué se trataba.

- Bueno, supongo que debe de estar muy concentrada en sus estudios, eso está bien.- aceptó la mujer.

- Sí, de eso se trata, claro. ¿Ha averiguado algo respecto al libro?- inquirió la joven, haciéndose una idea de la respuesta.

- Claro, por eso la llamé. En realidad, es todo muy curioso, ¿sabe?- mencionó la bibliotecaria.

- ¿En serio?- replicó Hermione con sutil sarcasmo.

- Sí, lo es. Verá, como le dije aproveché mi día libre para ir a visitar al señor Kingston, el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades en la que adquirió el libro. Me alegra poder decir que se encuentra muy bien de salud, al parecer no pudo contestar mis cartas debido a que tenía mucho trabajo.- empezó a explicar.

- Comprendo.- observó Hermione.

- Luego de hablar un poco respecto a ciertos temas en común, le pregunté acerca del libro que me mostró. Él asegura que no tenía idea de su real valor y que creyó que el precio que usted pagó era el más justo. Comprenderá que debí explicarle que estaba equivocado, después de todo somos colegas, pero se lo tomó muy bien y me dijo que él prácticamente lo adquirió regalado, por lo que no considera que se haya visto perjudicado en lo absoluto y siendo así, espera que usted conserve el libro.- informó la bibliotecaria.

- Ya veo. Bueno, si se trató de un error y nadie salió afectado, supongo que está bien.-mencionó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué sentido tenía decirle que tenía motivos para dudar de esa versión?

- Señorita Granger, siempre he pensado que es una joven bastante más inteligente que el promedio, por favor no me haga pensar que he estado equivocada.- dijo la mujer perpleja.

- ¿Cómo dice?- exclamó Hermione.

- Si el señor Kingston no me estaba mintiendo, me como el sombrero. Pretender engañarme, vaya atrevimiento.- bufó indignada la bruja.

- ¿Cree que él le mintió?- inquirió asombrada la chica.

- Desde luego que lo intentó. Piense, jovencita, por Merlín. Le conté que ese hombre es una eminencia en lo que se refiere a todo tipo de antigüedades, jamás habría dejado pasar ese libro sin reparar en su valor real, imposible. Un estudiante mediocre lo habría visto y él no lo notó. Sí, claro.- terminó de quejarse la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Y porqué cree que intentó engañarla?- insistió la joven, pensando a toda velocidad.

- Obviamente, no quería contarme de dónde lo obtuvo. No creo que se trate de nada ilegal, él no es de esa clase de personas. Me inclino a pensar que se lo dio alguien que esperaba guardar el anonimato y le pidió que se deshiciera de él a la primera oportunidad, pero no sabría decir porqué.- reflexionó la mujer.

- O quizás esperaba que llegara a mis manos.- acotó la chica.

- ¿Usted cree? ¿Y porqué alguien querría algo así? No lo , como comprenderá no pude insistir más con el señor Kingston porque tiene todo el derecho de guardar sus secretos y al fin y al cabo no es su obligación andar divulgando el nombre de sus clientes. Aunque pudo decir eso, antes de intentar mentirme.- siguió la bruja, de mal genio por semejante afrenta.

- La verdad, ya no tiene tanta importancia, madame Pince. Le agradezco mucho todas las molestias que se ha tomado para ayudarme, ha sido usted realmente muy amable.- agradeció al chica con sinceridad.

- Descuide, además fue una buena oportunidad de ir a visitar al que fue mi maestro; de modo que no fue tiempo perdido. Sólo una cosa más, señorita Granger. Si bien no le mencioné al señor Kingston el nombre que usted me dio, porque me di cuenta de que resultaría inútil, ello no impidió que hiciera algunas averiguaciones por mi cuenta.- indicó la bruja, con algo de orgullo.

- ¿En serio?- la joven alzó la cabeza expectante.

- Tal vez recuerde que le dije que el apellido Lascelles me resultaba familiar. Bueno, tengo acceso a los registros de las antiguas familias y encontré algo muy interesante.- contó la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Y qué fue?- preguntó Hermione.

- La verdad es que fue bastante sencillo. El apellido de por sí no significa mucho, no para nosotros los magos, claro. Pero es mencionado en los registros por matrimonio, como yo pensaba. ¿Le suena a usted el nombre Darius Stoddard-Withers?- preguntó la mujer, levantando las cejas.

Hermione empezó a buscar en su memoria frenéticamente; claro que le sonaba, lo había leído en alguna parte. En realidad, creía que lo había escuchado más de una vez, sólo que no podía recordarlo ahora. Vamos, piensa, se obligó.

- Está bien, veo que no anda muy despierta hoy. – mencionó la bibliotecaria sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Hermione.

- Descuide. Darius Stoddard-Withers fue uno de los más grandes magos de la historia. Un conocido inventor, historiador y alquimista, se le respetó mucho en su tiempo y hasta llegó a ser un miembro prominente de la Comunidad Mágica cuando el Ministerio aún no había sido creado. – resumió la bruja.

- Por supuesto, aparece en muchos libros. Hemos oído hablar también de él en Historia de la Magia y en Encantamientos.- recordó la chica, casi golpeándose la cabeza con la mano por no relacionar el nombre.

- Eso es lógico, era un hombre brillante y además perteneció a una de las familias más respetadas de todos los tiempos. Sus descendientes siguieron la misma línea, todas personas muy destacadas. En algún momento se les criticó porque nunca faltan individuos mal intencionados que veían con malos ojos el que conservaran la pureza de sangre generación tras generación, pero jamás se supo que tuvieran algo en contra de muggles o mestizos.- continuó la bibliotecaria, encantada de poder compartir sus conocimientos.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora recuerdo que también se le menciona, y mucho, en el libro que le mostré. Pero aún no me ha dicho qué relación tiene con el apellido Lascelles.- mencionó Hermione.

- A eso voy. Como acabo de decirle, sus descendientes siempre conservaron la pureza de sangre casándose con otros miembros destacados de la comunidad, todos de antiguas familias, igual que ellos. Eso fue hasta que la última de su linaje, la joven Elizabeth Stoddard-Withers decidió casarse con un muggle.- dijo la mujer en plan de confidencia.

- ¿Un muggle?- se sorprendió la chica.

- Como lo oye. Un muggle, sin una gota de sangre mágica en sus antecedentes. Fue un hecho bastante comentado entonces, aunque como siempre fue una familia muy discreta e intachable, nadie se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, al menos en público. Ahora, lo que le interesa. El muggle en cuestión tal vez no significa nada para nosotros los magos, pero entre ellos se trataba de un miembro prominente, muy conocido en su círculo, hasta tenía un título nobiliario. Su nombre era Robert Lascelles. Lord Robert Lascelles, en realidad, claro.- explicó la bruja como quien hace un gran descubrimiento.

- Lord Lascelles.- repitió la joven.

- Así es, de modo que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Por ese apellido jamás hubiera podido imaginar que fueran los dueños del libro, pero considerando su relación con los Stoddar-Withers entonces todo resulta más sencillo. Si puedo pensar en una familia poseedora de semejante reliquia, son ellos, eso es seguro.- terminó la mujer.

- ¿Y sabe si la dama que se casó con Lord Lascelles tuvo hijos?- inquirió Hermione, algo aturdida por tanta información.

- No, me temo que eso no apareció en los registros que pude observar, porque tienen ya casi treinta años, y calculando las fechas, si tuvieron descendencia aún no podía aparecer.- replicó la bibliotecaria.

- Está bien, madame Pince, no tiene usted idea de lo mucho que me ha ayudado. Jamás habría podido imaginar todo lo que usted me ha dicho; eso explica tantas cosas.- dijo más bien la joven para sí.

- Me alegra haber podido serle de utilidad. Hace mucho tiempo que no emprendía un proyecto como este, debo reconocer que lo encontré muy interesante.- comentó la mujer satisfecha.

- Muchas gracias, madame, en verdad se lo agradezco.- replicó Hermione.

- No se preocupe, ¿Pero qué le ocurre? No le alegra haber estado en lo cierto, por lo que veo.- observó la bibliotecaria.

- Sí, claro, es sólo que todo resulta complicado, demasiado complicado.- dijo la chica en voz baja.

- Cierto, pero eso hace que sea más interesante.- replicó la bruja, como si eso fuera muy obvio.

- En parte. Ya debo ir a terminar de revisar mis deberes, madame Pince, gracias de nuevo.- repitió la Gryffindor, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

- De acuerdo, que le vaya bien. Qué jovencita más extraña.- dijo para sí la bibliotecaria, viéndola salir del lugar con actitud pensativa.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Harry, sentado en uno de los peldaños de la amplia escalinata que llevaba al segundo piso, daba vueltas entre los dedos a una snitch con el ala rota que hacía patéticos esfuerzos por liberarse. El joven tenía una expresión triste, ensimismada. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el barandal, y la vista fija en el camino que se extendía ante él.

Llevaba ya un par de horas en el mismo lugar con la idea de no moverse hasta ver llegar a Hermione; suponiendo que hubiera estado en la biblioteca, como él pensaba. De ser así, con seguridad tendría que pasar por allí. Empezaba a molestarle esa actitud huidiza que ella asumía cada vez que algo la incomodaba, ¿tan difícil podría resultarle decir lo que pensaba? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él y le explicaba qué había pasado esa noche? Él sisempre la entendería e intentaría ayudarla, pero no podría hacerlo si cada vez que lo veía salía corriendo en la dirección contraria.

Con un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y buscó en su memoria todo lo que ambos habían pasado en los últimos meses, desde que él le confesara sus sentimientos. Por más que pensara no podía encontrar nada en lo que él hubiera actuado mal. Había hecho lo mejor que había podido, dándole tiempo, espacio, actuando con infinita paciencia para evitar que ella se sintiera incómoda. Por momentos había creído que realmente le correspondía, pero ya no sabía qué creer. No después de su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días. Se habían besado en el café, y ella lo había deseado tanto como él, estaba seguro de eso, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Era tan frustrante, se sentía a ciegas y la incómoda opresión en el pecho no hacía más que aumentar.

Se levantó, listo para empezar a subir los escalones e ir a la Sala Común, cuando escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia él

Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó nuevamente en la baranda cuando vio que era Hermione quien se acercaba. Iba con sus acostumbrados libros y pergaminos en las manos, pero también llevaba la cabeza gacha, abstraída en sus pensamientos. Caminaba como autómata y si no se tropezaba suponía que era porque ya conocía el castillo casi tan bien como él.

La joven levantó la cabeza cuando estaba a pocos metros de él, lista para empezar a subir las escaleras; pero se quedó inmóvil cuando vio quien la esperaba al pie de estas.

- Hola, ¿mucho trabajo?- preguntó Harry, señalando los libros.

- Este…sí, algo.- confirmó la chica.

- Te estaba esperando.- indicó el joven.

- ¿En serio? ¿Necesitas algo?- inquirió la chica, empezando a subir el primer peldaño, pero la detuvo el brazo de Harry, que le obstruyó el camino.

- ¿Te importa si nos sentamos un momento aquí? En la Sala Común hay mucho ruido.- pidió el chico, ayudándola a sentarse en el escalón y haciendo lo mismo a su lado.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Hermione, con un suspiro.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos, Harry aún dándole vueltas a la snitch y Hermione contemplando los libros que acomodó en sus rodillas.

- Me gustaría…no, necesito que me digas qué está pasando, Hermione.- le dijo Harry viéndola de lado.

Hermione pensó en fingir que nada ocurría, como había estado haciendo antes; pero después de su conversación con Luna había decidido que no podía seguir ignorando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y además, que no era justo para nadie, mucho menos para Harry.

- Es muy complicado, Harry, son demasiadas cosas y no sé muy bien cómo explicártelo.- comenzó la chica.

- Empieza por intentarlo; no soy tan tonto como parezco.- dijo él con una mueca burlona.

- Tú no eres nada tonto, no seas ridículo- lo reprendió la chica.

- Entonces entenderé aún más rápido. Vamos, Hermione, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Antes que nada, soy tu amigo; nosotros no acostumbramos ocultarnos las cosas.- alentó Harry con dulzura.

- Supongo que debería empezar por el principio.- aceptó la joven con un suspiro.

- Eso casi siempre funciona.- sonrió el chico.

- ¡Ay, Harry! De verdad te quiero mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione, tomándole la mano con firmeza.

- Lo sé, Hermione; aunque dudo que más de lo que te quiero yo, pero eso es otra cosa, no quiero insistir con eso en este momento. Lo que espero es que empieces a contarme qué ha pasado, no dejaré de amarte sin importar lo que digas, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero necesito saber, comprende. Desde inicios de curso he sentido que hay muchas cosas que has estado ocultándome; no creo que fuera con afán de herirme o algo así, no lo harías a propósito, pero aún así parece que hemos llegado a un punto en que sólo cabe la verdad.- le hizo ver Harry, apretando su mano para darle ánimos.

- Está bien. Es cierto que hay muchas cosas que no te he contado, Harry, pero en un primer momento fue porque pensé que en realidad no tenían nada que ver contigo y luego no estaba lo suficientemente segura de nada como para comprenderlo yo misma, decírtelo no habría ayudado, al contrario.- confesó Hermione.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Ahora has podido comprender lo que antes no? ¿Por eso has estado actuando tan extraño?

- En parte. Es verdad que desde principios de curso no he sido yo misma del todo, estuve algo distraída en el viaje de llegada, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo Hermione.

- Claro; aunque entonces no lo noté del todo, yo también estaba distraído con algunas ideas que habían empezado a revolotear en mi mente.- coincidió Harry.

- Entiendo. Pero seguro que si recuerdas que les comenté en el compartimiento que durante las vacaciones había asistido a un baile.- tanteó la chica.

- Sí, recuerdo eso. Me porté muy mal, algo parecido a una escena de celos, me parece.- acordó el muchacho, algo avergonzado.

- Entonces no me di cuenta de eso, pero no quise tocar mucho el tema, ni contigo ni con Ron. Eso fue porque sucedió algo en ese baile que de alguna manera dejó una huella en mi, ahora no sé si para bien o para mal.- confesó la joven, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

- ¿Una huella? Hermione, antes de que continúes, deja que te pregunte algo. Cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, alguien, no preguntes quién, mencionó la posibilidad de que hubieras podido conocer a alguien durante las vacaciones. ¿Fue en ese baile?- preguntó Harry, sintiendo como la opresión en el pecho se hacía más fuerte.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – dijo la chica, atónita.

- Entonces era cierto.- se dijo a si mismo el chico sin contestar.

- Harry, escucha, no sé qué es exactamente lo que sabes, pero no puedes estar completamente en lo cierto, porque ni siquiera yo sé si lo estoy. Mira, es verdad que conocí a alguien en esa fiesta, pero han pasado muchas más cosas de las que te puedes imaginar, no tienes idea de qué tan complicado ha resultado todo.- habló la joven sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.

- Las cosas a veces son tan complicadas como dejamos que sean. ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Es un chico muggle? ¿Lo volviste a ver? ¿Qué sientes por él?- empezó a preguntar Harry sin pausa.

- ¿Lo ves? Son tantas preguntas y cada una lleva a una respuesta distinta, cada una más desconcertante que la anterior. – se desesperó Hermione.

- Entonces deja que te haga una solo pregunta, una muy sencilla. ¿Estás enamorada de ese tipo? Porque eso explicaría que no hayas podido corresponderme en todo este tiempo.- preguntó Harry, viéndola fijamente.

- Dijiste que podría explicarte todo desde un principio. He intentado hacerte entender que no todo es sencillo, comprende Harry, por favor. – pidió la joven.

- ¿No todo es sencillo? No creo que en este caso no pueda serlo; sólo debes decirme si lo quieres o no, ¿qué tan difícil puede resultar eso?- dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

- Estás siendo injusto, Harry, acepté hablar contigo porque tienes derecho a saber, pero no puedes poner palabras en mi boca. El que no pueda darte una respuesta clara no quiere decir que tengas razón.- dijo Hermione, empezando a sentir como se humedecían sus ojos.

- ¿Soy injusto? ¿Yo? Todos estos meses te he estado presentando mi corazón en bandeja de plata mientras tú añorabas a alguien más – dijo el chico muy herido y soltando su mano para ponerse de pie.

- Harry, las cosas no han sido así, no puedes ser tan terco.- pidió la joven incorporándose también y haciéndole frente.

- No estoy seguro de querer seguir escuchando, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, no podía ser de otro modo.- dijo Harry con amargura.

- No hables así, no quiero lastimarte, no puedes sufrir por mi culpa. Mira… - la joven iba a continuar cuando una suave tos la interrumpió.

En frente de ellos se encontraba un pequeño estudiante, al parecer de segundo, que los veía con las mejillas ardiendo. Parecía que hubiera preferido estar en cualquier lugar menos allí.

- Este… ¿Tú eres Hermione Granger, la Premio Anual?- preguntó el niño, viéndolos apenas.

- Sí.- contestó apenas la chica, con no muy buenos modos.

- Disculpen, no quería interrumpir, pero el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que necesitaba hablar contigo y que pasaras por su despacho antes de retirarte a tu Sala Común. La contraseña de la Gárgola es "Miel de arce", por cierto.- informó el niño con voz tímida.

- ¿El profesor quiere hablar conmigo?- dijo la chica extrañada.

- Eso me dijo.- respondió el pequeño.

- De acuerdo, está bien, gracias. ¿Porqué no vas a tu Sala Común? Se hace tarde.- casi ordenó la chica.

- Sí, claro, ya iba para allá. Hasta luego.- aseguró el niño, lanzándoles una última mirada inquieta y dirigiéndose hacia las cocinas.

- Harry, escucha, debo ir a ver qué necesita el Director, aunque no puedo imaginar qué pueda ser. Pero prométeme que hablaremos luego, por favor.- pidió la chica, viendo al muchacho suplicante.

- Ya veremos, ahora no lo sé. Vete ya, debe de estar relacionado a algo que tiene que hacer el Premio Anual o algo así, no hagas esperar a Dumbledore.- dijo Harry, empezando a subir la escalinata.

- Harry, espera.- lo detuvo Hermione.

Subió los escalones que los separaban y antes de que el muchacho acertara a reaccionar, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo, para luego devolver el camino y andar hacia la oficina del Director.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la gárgola, le dijo la contraseña y dio un paso hacia la escalera de caracol que mágicamente la llevó hasta la puerta de roble con la gran aldaba. La hizo sonar un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Dudaba si entrar o regresar hasta que el Director la volviera a llamar, pero el niño le había dicho que tenía prisa por hablar con ella, de modo que decidió entrar y esperarlo allí.

La oficina se veía tan acogedora como siempre, aún más con la chimenea encendida. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dándole una mirada a la habitación, comprobó que estaba vacía. Le pareció un poco extraño, pero soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en un cómodo sillón frente al fuego, dispuesta a esperar.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos, hasta que sintió que la puerta se abrió. Se levantó de prisa y dándose la vuelta, empezaba a disculparse por si su intromisión era mal recibida por el director, pero se cortó en cuanto vio que no era él quien estaba de pie en el umbral.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.- saludó Edmund con seriedad, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la chica, furiosa.

- Te dije que aún teníamos muchas cosas pendientes de qué hablar. No te preocupes, el director ha tenido la amabilidad de prestarnos su oficina para poder conversar con tranquilidad.- le aseguró él.

Se quedaron viendo con seriedad, los dos iguales de obstinados. La chica pensó en salir corriendo y el hombre parecía dispuesto a detenerla si lo intentaba. Hermione cerró los ojos un minuto, suspiró, y al volver a abrirlos parecía decidida.

- De acuerdo. Empieza a hablar.- le dijo, volviendo a su lugar junto al fuego y contemplando al hombre que le sonrió y permaneció de pie frente a ella.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**N.A. Por Dios, este es el capítulo más largo y con más diálogo que he escrito. Supongo que los personajes tenían mucho que decir y quién soy yo para impedirlo. Han pasado muchas cosas. La conversación entre Edmund y su madre me gustó, no es un encanto de señora, pero quiere a su hijo. Luna tan genial como siempre le ha servido de analista a Hermione y ella nos ha revelado cosas muy interesantes. Harry empezó a perder la paciencia y ahora no sabe qué pensar, pobre, aunque no le vendría mal escuchar. ¿Y qué me dicen de la jugada de Edmund? Mucho lo debe apreciar Dumbledore, si supiera contra quién está compitiendo. Pero es hora de que Hermione oiga, a ver qué pasa. Ojalá el capi haya sido de su agrado y los dejara deseando más *insertar risa malévola*. Nada, espero volver pronto para saber a dónde va esto.**

**Respuestas a los reviews, y comentarios:**

**Noelhia: Espero haber contestado algunas de tus interrogantes. Creo que no falta mucho, deja las clases por ahora, mira que mi máquina anda tan alterada que la he tenido que formatear y por poco nos quedamos sin subir. Tú paciencia, y cuéntame que te ha parecido todo esto, mi fabulosa amiga voladora. Besos.**

**Mariela: Hola, qué gusto que pasaras por aquí, sírvete un café. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia y que te pongas en el lugar de Hermione, anda muy confundida la chica, un poco de compasión. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo pronto, a ver si me cuentas qué opinas de este capi. La próxima deja tu correo o escribe desde tu cuenta para agradecer como corresponde, pero cuidado con la arroba y los puntos que la página no lo permite, muchos besos, cuídate.**

**Alastor: Lo último que querría es provocarte un infarto, Dios me libre. A ver si te gusta como van las cosas. Hay que reconocer que Harry está haciendo méritos pero Edmund es todo un personaje. Y si, debe de haber soltado una que otra lagrimita cuando vio a Hermione irse, pero habrás notado que no se quedó tranquilo. Nos leemos, muchos besos.**

**Nocturnal Depression: Amigo mío, ¿qué opinas de la actitud de Harry? A mi me ha gustado, Hermione ya no puede sentirse tan segura, ¿no? Gracias por las felicitaciones, un beso, cuídate mucho, conservemos la fe que cualquier cosa puede pasar.**

**Caro: Carola de mi corazón, dejé mi review respectivo, muy bueno. ¿Y qué te parece todo esto? Pobre Harry, pobre Hermione, pobre Edmund. ¿Cómo resultarán las cosas? Espero que andes de mejor ánimo y no dejes de escribir, mira que como catarsis es fenomenal y siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Ve al cine a ver El Engaño, capaz que eso te levanta un poquito el espíritu, a mí me ayudó. Muchos besos, cuídate horrores y no te pierdas. A ver cuando nos leemos.**

**Miqa: Me escribiste con tanta buena onda que salió doble, genial. Por lo de la falta de hermano, no te preocupes, es cosa de seguir atenta, nunca se sabe, total, tampoco traigo prisa. Qué gusto que te agradara el anterior capi, ojalá ocurra lo mismo con este :) Te agradezco yo por hacerte presente, siempre es lindo saber lo que opinan del trabajo de una. Sobre el correo no sé si me lo dejaste, pero si te fijas verás que no subió. Lo que ocurre es que fanfiction no permite el uso de arrobas ni puntos. Tendría que ser algo así como luz (arroba) hotmail (punto) com o algo así, ya sé que da pereza pero no hay de otra, no vayas a pensar que no he querido contestarte. Para la próxima súbelo así o avisa si ya tienes cuenta, lo bueno es que no es tan difícil, si yo pude, imagínate. Bueno, muchos besos, suerte con tu Edmund, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate.**

**Alexa: Amiga de mi corazón, espero que todo vaya bien. Yo por aquí estoy mejor, tus palabras me han ayudado mucho, no tienes idea. Respecto al capi, ¿qué te parece todo lo que ha pasado? Ojalá que tu cabello haya vuelto a la normalidad y no se arruine nuevamente por mi culpa. Las cosas se ponen algo delicadas entre Harry y Hermione, ahora es él quien no quiere oírla, qué lío. Mil gracias de nuevo por toda la buena vibra, cuídate mucho, muchos besos, un abrazo y una bendición. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Magdal: Pobre Harry, yo también adoro sus ojos, por cierto. Parece que el chico se está poniendo fuerte como bien señalaste. Estuve pensando en tu comentario respecto a la actitud de Harry, y creo que se debe a que si bien él es muy tímido, nunca lo ha sido con Hermione, excepto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, pero luego poco a poco al sentirse con más confianza no teme revelar lo que siente por ella, será por eso que sus charlas a veces pueden ser tan maduras y sensatas. A ver qué opinas de este capi, ha pasado tanto, que tú tendrás que pensar en qué es lo más relevante. Y analizaste muy bien a Edmund, por cierto. Gracias de nuevo por comentar, mil besos, cuídate.**

**Katurra: A ver qué opinas de este capítulo. Hermione es una chica complicada pero generalmente calmada, aunque con tanto embrollo alrededor no sé como conserva los nervios, a mí ya me habría dado un ataque. Luna aquí como siempre ha estado de primera y nótese que Neville a pesar de lo mucho que quiere a Harry es incapaz de delatar a Hermione porque es un chico muy leal, lo máximo. Me contarás qué te ha parecido. Nos leemos pronto, muchos besos, cuídate.**

**Mis pobres dedos, ya les doy descanso, tranquilos. Gracias antes de despedirme a quienes leen y no dejan review. Igual lo aprecio horrores, es genial saber que están por allí. Ojalá este capi haya sido de su agrado y no les dolieran mucho los ojos. Mil gracias de nuevo, muchos besos y a ver si se animan a dar su opinión. Cuídense, nos leemos tan pronto como se pueda. Callia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, salvo una que otra excepción, son propiedad de J., Warner y vaya Dios a saber de quién más. Sólo los uso para dejar desbordar mi imaginación.**

Hermione seguía con la mirada el recorrido que daba el hombre por el despacho del director. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que accedió a oírlo y Edmund caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda sin decir absolutamente nada.

Dividida entre la exasperación y la curiosidad, aprovechó para observarlo con tanta discreción como pudo. Se le veía muy distinto vestido como un mago; no había reparado en eso cuando se vieron en Hogsmeade. No le parecía del todo justo que un hombre pudiera verse igual de impresionante con traje formal muggle y con túnica y capa de mago. Nada justo, insistió mentalmente.

- ¿Me veo tal como me recuerdas?- preguntó el hombre, ocupando un sillón frente a ella.

- Supongo que sí, sólo la ropa es distinta.- reconoció la chica, sonrojándose ligeramente e intentando hablar con indiferencia.

- Tú, en cambio, te ves aún más hermosa.- alabó Edmund con voz sencilla y una amable sonrisa.

- Yo…mira, deja los halagos de lado, ¿quieres? Estoy esperando que empieces a hablar; si no vas a hacerlo, prefiero irme.- comentó Hermione, dejando el sonrojo que nuevamente había empezado a invadirla para mirarlo molesta.

- Está bien, pero me gustaría aclarar que no era sólo un halago; simplemente dejaba en claro un hecho.- indicó Edmund, encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Porqué mientes de esa manera? ¡Yo no soy hermosa! – gritó más que dijo la chica.

- Sí lo eres, especialmente a mis ojos. Creía que logramos dejar esa idea absurda de lado en el baile. Además, hasta donde sé, no soy el único que te lo ha hecho ver.- mencionó él.

- ¡Deja a Harry fuera de esto!- reaccionó la chica con fiereza.

- Yo no lo he nombrado, ni pensaba hacerlo. Pero ya que lo mencionas…- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.

- ¿Sabes? Esto es ridículo. No puedo creer que es profesor Dumbledore te haya "prestado" su oficina. Y no has dicho nada respecto a porqué estás aquí.- se quejó la chica, cruzándose de brazos

- En primer lugar, el profesor permitió que usemos su oficina porque es un muy buen amigo y no se negaría a hacerme este favor, sabiendo lo importante que es para mí. En cuanto a lo otro, si te refieres a porqué no empiezo con las explicaciones, es porque esperaba que fueras tú quien me hiciera las preguntas; tu silencio me tiene sorprendido.- comentó Edmund.

- ¿Esperas que sea yo quien te haga las preguntas? Debes de estar bromeando, ni siquiera sé qué preguntar; lo único que conozco son un montón de datos que bien podrían no ser ciertos o no tener ninguna importancia.- le dijo Hermione, suspirando.

- Eres una joven brillante, Hermione. Dudo que algo que hayas descubierto no sea importante. ¿Porqué no me cuentas algo de eso?- pidió el hombre.

- ¿Y hacértelo más fácil? No lo creo.- se negó la chica con sarcasmo.

- Está bien, supongo que merezco eso. ¿Por lo menos me dirás si te digo cualquier cosa que ya sepas?- insistió Edmund.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo para terminar lo antes posible con todo esto.- aceptó la joven apenas.

- Gracias. Supongo que debemos empezar por el comienzo. Pero no estoy seguro de qué comienzo sería ese. ¿El de nuestro primer encuentro? ¿El de mi existencia?- reflexionó Edmund pensativo.

- Sé algo respecto al comienzo de tu existencia, como dices. Eres hijo de una bruja y un muggle, ¿cierto? – afirmó la chica.

- ¿No lo dije? Una joven brillante. Sí, Hermione, eso es correcto.- aceptó el hombre sonriendo abiertamente.

- No te alegres tanto, lo descubrí hace poco. Gracias al libro que llegó a mis manos tan convenientemente, claro.- indicó ella con ironía.

- Ah, eso. Sí, esperaba que te ayudara a darte cuenta de algo, es cierto, aunque no pensé que te permitiera conocer al detalle el origen de mis padres.- reconoció Edmund.

- Conté con una ayuda que no esperaba, pero todo fue gracias a ese libro. Imagino que deseabas que tu ancestro llamara mi atención, ¿o no?- intentó adivinar la chica.

- El buen Darius, si. Fue un mago muy conocido, pero no sólo por sus habilidades, sino también por su opinión respecto a la igualdad que debía de haber entre todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica. Supuse que eso te llevaría a investigar más sobre él, comparten el mismo idealismo.- afirmó Edmund.

- Sí, pero no fue por ello que descubrí lo de tus padres. En realidad no importa como lo hice, sólo que lo sé. Y recuérdame devolverte ese libro antes de que te marches.- espetó la joven.

- Es tuyo.- se limitó a replicar el hombre.

- No, no lo es. Es de tu familia, o de la de tu madre, da igual. Yo no voy a quedármelo.- saltó la chica indignada.

- Lo compraste.- le recordó él.

- No seas ridículo, ese sólo fue un truco para que lo obtuviera; ese libro no tiene precio, como bien debes saber.- masculló Hermione.

- Era mío y quise que tú lo tuvieras, es cierto. El señor Kingston me ayudó con eso, pero no tuve malas intenciones. Creí que lo apreciarías y podría ayudarte a saber algo más de mí, como al final fue.- acotó Edmund.

- Igual no puedo conservarlo, de ninguna manera, lo siento.- insistió Hermione.

- Como gustes, no insistiré con eso. La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo en que un libro con tanta historia no debería pertenecer solo a una persona o familia. Dónalo a la biblioteca de la escuela, así cualquiera podrá consultarlo.- aconsejó él.

- ¿En serio?- dijo la chica, viéndolo con desconfianza.

- Sí, claro, si estás de acuerdo.- indicó Edmund.

- Pero debes ser tú quien lo haga, es de tu familia.- replicó la joven.

- Es tuyo, hazlo cuando lo creas conveniente. Ahora, dejemos al libro ya que decidiste qué hacer con él. Veamos, si sabes que mi madre es descendiente de Darius, supongo que también estarás informada respecto a algo acerca de mi padre.- dijo Edmund.

- No sé prácticamente nada, salvo que es muggle.- reconoció Hermione.

- Era, para ser más precisos. Murió hace un par de años.- explicó respondiendo la mirada interrogante de la chica.

- Ya veo, lo siento mucho.- dijo Hermione apenada.

- Está bien. ¿Algo más que hayas oído sobre ellos?- preguntó Edmund.

- No mucho, excepto que su matrimonio llamó la atención porque los miembros de la familia de tu madre usualmente se casaban con otros magos de sangre limpia.- indicó la chica, aún viéndolo con una lástima que no podía reprimir. Algo le decía que la muerte de su padre le afectaba mucho más de lo que él reconociera.

- Eso me han dicho; aunque debes saber que no se trataba de que tuvieran nada contra quienes no fueran de sangre limpia también, es sólo que según sé, las cosas se dieron de esta manera. Hasta mi madre, claro. Y ella es un caso realmente curioso.- reconoció Edmund, con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la chica, sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

- Amo a mi madre, Hermione, pero ella siempre ha tenido una manera de pensar que no comparto. En su opinión, los magos y los muggles no tienen absolutamente nada que ver. Es decir, que creció segura de que cada quien tenía su lugar. No los odia, nunca lo hizo, pero no los considera sus iguales.- indicó Edmund sin ocultar su disconformidad.

Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta, y ya empezaba a sentir como la inundaba la indignación. Tuvo que morderse la lengua con rapidez, para reprimirse de decir todo lo que pensaba de su madre.

- Espera, Hermione, todavía estoy lejos de terminar. Mi made es una mujer muy orgullosa, creció con todas esas ideas ridículas de que provenía de una gran familia del mundo mágico; pero, y aquí está lo que la diferencia de muchos magos que aparentemente piensan igual, ella no está de acuerdo con que a los magos se les discrimine por su origen. Magos puros, mestizos, hijos de muggles…para ella eso no reviste mayor diferencia. Un mago es un mago y eso es todo.- continuó Edmund.

- Entonces sólo desprecia a los muggles- dijo la chica sin cambiar su semblante furioso.

- Desprecio. Sí, lamento decir que así es. A algunos más que a otros.- aceptó Edmund con pesar.

- ¡Pero se caso con uno! – exclamó la joven incrédula.

- Te dije que era un caso muy curioso; aún ahora, puedo burlarme de ella por eso.- se permitió sonreír el hombre con sorna.

- Pero, ¿qué ocurrió? Si pensaba así, si despreciaba a los muggles, ¿cómo pudo casarse con tu padre?- insistió la Gryffindor sin entender.

- ¿Es que no lo ves, Hermione? Es muy sencillo si lo piensas. Se enamoró.- explicó Edmund con naturalidad.

- ¿Se enamoró?- replicó la chica con una mueca incrédula.

- Dije que era una mujer difícil, pequeña, no que no tuviera sentimientos.- le hizo ver él, alzando las cejas.

- Pero aún así, con esa manera de pensar…- objetó Hermione.

- Me hago una idea de cuánto luchó para controlar sus sentimientos, pero sin importar lo que la gente diga y qué tan trillado suene, el corazón siempre termina mandando sobre la razón.- comentó Edmund, viéndola con fijeza.

- Ya. Bueno, ¿y cómo se conocieron? Seguro que no iban a los mismos lugares. —volvió a preguntar la chica, evitando mirarlo.

- Resulta que mi padre conoció a un mago, un buen amigo suyo. Este hombre era de origen muggle, pero nació mago. No sé en qué circunstancias él y mi padre se conocieron. Mi padre era algo más abierto de mente, imagino que la idea de conocer a un mago y ver todo de lo que era capaz debió de fascinarlo. Este hombre, a su vez, conocía a la familia de mi madre. Por lo que me han contado, llevó una vez a mi padre al Callejón Diagon para que conociera el lugar. Por supuesto, el viejo quedó encantado.- mencionó Edmund con cariño.

- ¿Y tu madre?- inquirió la joven.

- Mi madre estaba allí ese día. Verla y amarla fue lo mismo, decía mi padre. Siempre pensé que exageraba, que era una frase ridícula y muy usada; me negaba a encontrarle la lógica a eso. El tiempo se ocupó de hacerme tragar mis palabras.- le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione empezó a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo, bajando la mirada. Seguro que no se refería a lo que estaba pensando, ¿cierto? No, claro que no. Suspiró, y apartándose el cabello del rostro, levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Tu madre también se enamoró tan pronto como él?- inquirió ella.

- Buena pregunta. Sólo la hice una vez y no obtuve respuesta, aunque sospecho que así fue. Luego de que los presentaran, mi padre le rogó a su amigo que buscara la manera de verla tanto como fuera posible. Para resumir, mi padre insistió a cada rechazo de mi madre, enarbolando su amor eterno como bandera. Creo que ella estuvo perdida desde el comienzo, sin importar cuánto se resistiera; también lo amaba. De modo que se tragó su orgullo, ignoró el asombro de su familia y amigos y se caso con ese muggle terco.- confirmó Edmund con una mirada alegre.

- ¿Y lo dejó todo por él?- preguntó Hermione, fascinada a su pesar por la historia.

- Prácticamente, sí. Fue una decisión que ella tomó, mi padre nunca se lo hubiera pedido; pero cuando mi madre eligió, asumió que no podría vivir en ambos mundos. Me alegra decir que ambos fueron muy felices juntos.- dijo el hombre.

- Pero ella no tenía que alejarse de los suyos.- replicó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, pero siempre ha sido muy radical; y asegura que jamás se arrepintió de su decisión.- aclaró Edmund.

- Vaya, jamás había oído de algo así. Luego naciste tú, supongo.- dijo la joven con rapidez.

- Así es. Para entonces mi madre ya había tomado su lugar como Lady Lascelles, pero se mantenía muy al margen de la familia de mi padre y sus amistades; no era la invitada ideal a cenar, podríamos decir. Cuando nací, como supondrás, si bien todos estaban muy felices se preguntaban que pasaría conmigo.- contó Edmund con sencillez.

-Te refieres a que no sabían si serías un mago o un muggle. – supuso ella.

- Correcto. Pero no duró mucho la incertidumbre. Mi madre afirma que mostré mis primeras habilidades mágicas siendo apenas un bebé, creo que exagera. Pero sé que estaba muy feliz, es lo que secretamente esperaba. En cuanto a mi padre, no sabría decirte. Creo que sintió cierta desilusión, hubiera preferido un hijo común y corriente, alguien que pudiera continuar su legado, aunque nunca me hizo ningún comentario al respecto, fue siempre un padre muy afectuoso.- se apresuró a aclarar.

- ¿Y qué hicieron tus padres? ¿Te enviaron aquí a Hogwarts o estudiaste en algún otro lugar? ¿Qué le dijeron a los demás?- preguntó Hermione sin detenerse a respirar.

- Veo que por lo menos he captado tu interés, eso ya es algo.- sonrió Edmund, inclinándose hacia ella.

- Sólo tengo curiosidad, nunca había oído de un caso así, nada más.- replicó ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos nuevamente y se alejaba de él tanto como el respaldar del sillón le permitía.

- Debemos satisfacer tu curiosidad, entonces. Como te imaginarás, mis padres se encontraban en una situación difícil. Si estaban viviendo en el mundo muggle, con todo lo que ello implicaba, ¿Qué podían hacer con un niño mago? Además mi padre, era un hombre muy conocido en el país. Irse con su familia a cualquier lugar lejano tampoco era una opción, porque tenía muchas responsabilidades que cumplir, y mi madre jamás hubiera aceptado alejarse de él. Fue justamente a ella a quien se le ocurrió una idea, digamos, salomónica.- comentó acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

- ¿Qué hicieron?- inquirió la chica, sin perderse una palabra.

- Durante mis primeros años, cuando no era consciente aún de mi magia y no podría controlarla frente a extraños, fue mi madre quien se ocupó de mi educación general; contando con la ayuda de una señora muy amable que siempre ha trabajado en casa, Dottie. Ella se encargaba del aspecto muggle, porque si hubiera sido sólo por lo que aprendí de mi madre, ni siquiera habría sabido como encender el televisor.- dijo Edmund, burlón.

- Pero eso no es mucho. ¿Qué hicieron luego? – eso le parecía muy extraño. Edmund era tan correcto y había demostrado tener un conocimiento muy amplio; seguro que había algo más.

- Tan lista como siempre, había olvidado que no se te escapa nada. Bueno, cuando tuve una edad razonable, mi padre se encargó de que tuviera tutores; maestros muggles. Todos eran muy buenos en lo suyo, algunos más agradables que otros, pero entonces ya no existía el temor de que fuera a tener un estallido de magia frente a ellos. A mi madre no le gustaban mucho, pero estaba de acuerdo en que debía recibir una educación tan completa como fuera posible. Para esa época, hacía ya varios años que ella había decidido que necesitaría ayuda para guiarme a usar del modo más apropiado mis habilidades mágicas; después de todo, ella no era maestra y la paciencia tampoco era una virtud suya. Así que recurrió a la única persona que conocía y en quien confiaba para guardarle el secreto y que además fuera un profesor reconocido.- dijo Edmund, mientras señalaba con un elegante ademán la silla vacía tras el escritorio en el centro de la habitación.

- ¿El director? ¿El profesor Dumbledore? ¿El te enseñó?- la chica estaba muy sorprendida, no se imaginaba al profesor dando clases privadas de magia. Bueno, estaba Harry, pero él fue un caso excepcional.

- Lo conocí cuando tenía cinco o seis años. Exceptuando a mi madre, nunca había visto a un mago, y aún a ella me costaba verla así. No fue nada fácil convencerlo de que aceptara darme clases, estaba muy ocupado y en su opinión hubiera sido más sensato que continuara mi educación en casa hasta que tuviera la edad apropiada para entrar a Hogwarts; pero en esto mis padres fueron inflexibles, no era un secreto que se hubiera podido guardar. Mi madre recurrió a la larga amistad que su padre había tenido con él para persuadirlo. Tardé años en comprender lo afortunado que fui de que me aceptara como alumno.- reconoció Edmund con seriedad.

- Claro que lo fuiste; imagínate, recibir clases del profesor Dumbledore fue un gran privilegio. Todo lo que debiste de aprender con él.- dijo la chica con ojos brillantes.

- Sí, entre él y mi madre se encargaron de que aprendiera tanto como fuera posible. Por otro lado, como bien sabes, él no es sólo un gran mago sino que también es un hombre excelente. Me ayudó a discernir el bien del mal, sin olvidar que siempre hay un punto intermedio. Tuvo una paciencia infinita ante mis preguntas y se preocupó mucho porque no me sintiera confundido; ya sabes, con los maestros tan diferentes que tenía. Estudiar literatura inglesa y geopolítica por las mañanas, pasando a encantamientos y runas por las tardes puede resultar algo extraño para un niño.- explicó con tono cómico, aunque Hermione pudo notar cierta tristeza en su voz.

- Seguro te sentiste muy solo; hubieras preferido venir a Hogwarts- afirmó ella sin dudar.

- Por supuesto, era solo un chiquillo, no podría haber sido de otro modo. Pero en cuanto crecí lo suficiente para tener un total control de mis poderes, y con todo lo que había aprendido de Dumbledore y los tutores muggles, entré a la Universidad. En parte por mi padre, claro, él así lo esperaba; pero lo que más deseaba yo era tratar con otros jóvenes de mi edad y así lo hice, de modo que no tienes que sentir pena por mí.- aseguró él con calidez.

-¡No lo hago!- se apresuró a aclarar Hermione.

- Claro que lo haces, y te lo agradezco. Te he contado todo esto, no para ganarme tu simpatía o despertar tu lástima, sino porque deseo que sepas lo más posible acerca de mí. Verás, mis orígenes explican muchas de las decisiones que he ido tomando en mi vida, incluidas las relacionadas contigo.- explicó Edmund.

- ¿Y cuándo entró yo en la historia?- preguntó la joven, intentando ignorar el comentario anterior.

- Ya falta poco. Como te dije, mi padre murió hace un par de años. Hasta entonces, intenté ser el hijo ideal para él, su heredero. No tenía hermanos, así que esa era mi responsabilidad. Dejé de ver a Dumbledore, si bien recibía algunas noticias de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico; pero fui negligente, lo reconozco, debí hacer algo. No es una excusa, Hermione, pero mi situación no era sencilla. Mi padre llevaba algún tiempo enfermo y su única ilusión era que yo me quedaría en su lugar para sucederlo; no podría defraudarlo, él sacrificó demasiado casándose con mi madre y viendo luego cómo yo recibía una educación mágica que siempre pensó que a la larga nos separaría.

Edmund guardó unos momentos de silencio como si estuviera recordando todo lo que sintió entonces. Lo dividido que se encontró, entre el amor por su padre y lo que consideraba su obligación para con el mundo de su madre. Tenía la vista perdida, y los labios entreabiertos, como pensando de qué manera continuar su historia. Luego de unos minutos, en los que Hermione no lo interrumpió, habló nuevamente.

- Aproximadamente un año antes de que mi padre muriera, ocurrió todo lo relacionado con la guerra entre los magos liderados por Dumbledore y los mortífagos de Voldemort. Era mi madre quien me informaba al respecto; ella a su vez se enteraba de todo por una prima con la que siempre mantuvo el contacto. Me sentía tan impotente, Hermione; más que eso, avergonzado. Pero me convencí de que Voldemort jamás podría vencer al profesor, y que yo no podía darle la espalda a mi padre. Poco antes de su muerte, mi madre y yo supimos de los acontecimientos en los que Dumbledore y un grupo de magos, entre los que te encontrabas tú, por supuesto, lograron vencer a ese monstruo. Nos enteramos de cómo Harry logró derrotarlo, y oí por primera vez acerca de la Orden del Fénix.- dijo Edmund, tomando aire y recostando su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón.

- No envidio las decisiones que tuviste que tomar, debió de ser muy difícil. No sé qué habría hecho yo en tu lugar.- reconoció la chica.

- No tiene sentido pensar en eso; lo hecho, hecho está y nada lo va a cambiar. Pero permíteme continuar mi historia, ya casi hemos llegado a nuestro primer encuentro. Una vez que mi padre murió y me encargué de todas las disposiciones que dejó para mantener sus asuntos en orden, decidí buscar al profesor Dumbledore; sentía que debía justificarme ante alguien y supuse que él era la persona apropiada. Le envié una carta pidiéndole una cita, sabiendo que las cosas aún estaban muy lejos de haber vuelto a la normalidad. El aceptó y vine a verlo, nos encontramos en Hogsmeade. Me contó al detalle todo lo que había ocurrido; tú ya lo sabes, estuviste ahí. Habló acerca de que si bien Voldemort había sido derrotado, aún quedaban algunos de sus seguidores libres; la mayoría actuaba desde las sombras, pero aún así causaban daño. Me explicó que los aurores del Ministerio y los miembros de la Orden estaban encargándose de buscarlos y capturarlos; así como también de recabar cualquier información que pudiera ser de utilidad. Obviamente, le pedí que me aceptara para ayudar en lo que fuera.- explicó Edmund.

- ¿Entraste a la Orden?- preguntó Hermione.

- No oficialmente. He estado en algunas de sus reuniones con muy pocos miembros y siempre con el rostro cubierto. Lo que sucede, Hermione, es que prácticamente nadie me conoce en el mundo mágico, y eso me otorga una gran ventaja, como el profesor Dumbledore y yo pudimos notar desde un inicio. Puedo ir a muchos lugares a donde otros miembros de la Orden no podrían ni acercarse sin usar hechizos o pociones, o hablar con extraños que confían en mí porque no me relacionan con ningún bando y me facilitan información que luego podemos utilizar.- habló el hombre con sencillez.

- ¿Y has peleado? Ya sabes, con mortífagos.- preguntó la joven algo inquieta.

- Un par de veces, nada muy impresionante.- descartó Edmund con un movimiento de la mano para quitarle importancia.

- No te creo.- replicó Hermione.

- En este caso no tienes que hacerlo, pequeña.- le contestó él con suavidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente? ¿Qué clase de misiones te encomiendan?- insistió ella.

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero le prometí al profesor que no hablaría de eso. Evitemos discutir, porque no te diré nada al respecto.- replicó Edmund con voz inflexible.

Hermione lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de terquedad muy suya, pero vio en los ojos del hombre que no lograría sacarle información acerca de ese tema. Tomó nota mental de preguntarle sobre ese asunto a alguien más que pudiera saber acerca de la Orden. Por ahora, debía contentarse con lanzar un resoplido.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto que me has contado?- inquirió la Gryffindor.

- Ya llegamos a esa parte. Hace unos meses, cuando regresé de hacer un encargo para el profesor, él me encomendó otra misión, una muy distinta a las que había llevado a cabo hasta entonces. Como te dije, aún hay seguidores de Voldemort allí fuera; y lógicamente sus principales blancos serían quienes estuvieron directamente relacionados con su derrota.- empezó Edmund.

- Harry.- indicó la chica, viéndolo con fijeza.

- Y Ronald Weasley, con toda su familia, claro; y tú.- continuó él con cautela.

- Entonces, cuando nos encontramos en el baile…-susurró la joven.

- El profesor consideró conveniente que ustedes no debían de estar sin protección. Por favor, no me interrumpas, sabes que tengo razón. En el mundo mágico deben de tomarse precauciones, piensa lo que podría haber pasado en un lugar lleno de muggles en el que estabas solo con tus padres. Era necesario que hubiera alguien allí para protegerte y dar aviso de ser necesario.- indicó Edmund con seriedad.

- Sólo estabas allí porque debías vigilarme.- pensó en voz alta Hermione.

- Esas fueran mis órdenes, sí. No me hizo mucha gracia, ¿sabes? Creí que resultaría tremendamente aburrido ir a un lugar en el que nunca me he sentido cómodo, aún si sólo fuera un muggle. Había oído hablar mucho de ti, claro, y sentía algo de curiosidad; pero nada que pensara valiera la penar que me hicieran pasar por semejante tortura. Llegué temprano, como Dumbledore y yo acordamos, y me situé en un rincón, listo para pasarme la noche vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Pero entonces, ocurrió.- dijo Edmund con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- inquirió la Gryffindor inquieta. ¿Había pasado algo malo y ella no se había dado cuenta?

- Te vi.- explicó Edmund sonriendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- insistió Hermione.

- En cuanto cruzaste la puerta, te vi. El profesor te había descrito muy bien, pero no fue tan claro como debió. No eras lo que esperaba en lo absoluto. ¿En donde estaba la chiquilla amiga de Harry Potter, curiosa e inteligente de la que él me habló? Yo sólo podía ver a una hermosa, encantadora y tímida joven que hubiera deseado estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí. Lo de la inteligencia y la curiosidad pude comprobarlos luego, cuando hablamos; pero en ese momento sólo podía ver tu rostro asustado. Luego, creo que ya sabes lo que pasó. Me acerqué, ignorando las órdenes de Dumbledore de quedarme en un lugar neutral y tratar de no incomodarte para que disfrutaras la fiesta. No pude evitarlo, tenía que oír tu voz, bailar contigo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no soportaba verte aburrida? Era la verdad, quería verte sonreír.- confesó Edmund, extendiendo las manos y tomando las de la chica entre las suyas.

- Todo lo que hablamos entonces…- empezó ella.

- Cada palabra era verdad, lo juro, Hermione. Ni siquiera debía conversar contigo, pero no puede evitarlo, fuiste como un imán para mí.- recordó él, apretando sus manos con suavidad.

- Hablaste acerca de unos motivos.- buscó la chica en su memoria.

- Era muy sencillo. El segundo te lo dije entonces, tal como lo hago ahora; quería conocerte. En cuanto al primero, es que estaba allí enviado por Dumbledore, pero no podía confesarlo. Estuve a punto de hacerlo más de una vez, ¿qué podía pasar? Seguro que entenderías, pero temí arruinarlo todo y fallarle al profesor. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento.- le dijo él con sinceridad.

- Al final de la noche, parecía que deseabas deshacerte de mí.- le recordó ella.

- ¿Porqué querría hacer eso?- se extrañó Edmund.

- Cuando la sobrina del señor Hoover llegó-dijo la joven.

- Ah, Sara. No me lo recuerdes, nunca había deseado tanto usar mi magia para desaparecer a alguien.- comentó Edmund con desagrado.

- ¿No es tu amiga?- le dijo Hermione.

- Esa una definición muy poco alentadora para mí, Hermione. La conozco desde hace muchos años, es cierto, pero no la considero una amiga. Es sobrina del hombre que presentó a mis padres.- le dijo en plan de confidencia.

- ¡¿Ella es una bruja?!- exclamó la chica, sin poder contenerse.

- No, para nada. Es su tío el único mago en su familia, pero la discreción no es su fuerte, de modo que ella sabe que mi madre y yo también lo somos.- Explicó Edmund haciendo una mueca.

- Pero no sabía que yo…- se preocupó la joven.

- En lo absoluto, pero temía que dijera algo referente a mí en tu presencia, y eso me habría puesto al descubierto de muy mala manera. Sé que no nos despedimos de la forma que hubiera querido, pero no podía permitir que Sara se diera cuenta de la importancia que tenías para mí; lo único que pude hacer fue prometerte que nos encontraríamos nuevamente.- le recordó el hombre.

- Pero no te vi más – indicó Hermione.

- Tardé mucho, lo sé, pero no sabía como acercarme a ti. Entre los viajes y el anhelo por verte; no lo sé, creo que tenía miedo.- reconoció Edmund.

- ¿Miedo?- repitió la joven.

- Claro, miedo de que reaccionaras como al fin y al cabo lo hiciste. Tenías razón, lo sé, pero era justamente lo que más me asustaba. Me debatí entre venir y hablar contigo, o esperar que pasara algo de tiempo, en tanto permanecía atento a todo lo que a ti se refería. Como habrás notado, opté por lo segundo. Creo que he cometido una cadena de errores que no han hecho más que ponerte en mi contra.-suspiró el hombre.

- Ya hemos aclarado lo del libro, pero ¿porqué enviaste el anillo?- inquirió la joven con suavidad.

- Claro, el anillo. Es simple, supe que sería tu cumpleaños y quise enviarte un obsequio. Escogí el anillo por varios motivos, creo que mencioné algunos en la nota. Era una pieza muy hermosa; tenía zafiros, que son la gema de la sabiduría; parece frágil, pero es mucho más sólido de lo que aparente, en fin, me recordó a ti. Por eso quise que lo tuvieras, aunque veo que tal vez no fue de tu agrado.- comentó con una sonrisa triste Edmund, acariciando los dedos desnudos de la joven.

- Decidí que no lo usaría sin saber quién lo había enviado y porqué.- dijo Hermione, retirando sus manos y colocándolas sobre el regazo.

- Y ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿lo usarás?- preguntó Edmund.

- No lo sé, Edmund. No lo creo, es muy valioso; no es algo que pueda llevar.- explicó la joven sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Porqué no?- insistió él.

- Porque…es complicado. No es un regalo común, es muy personal; no, es más bien algo que no recibirías de un amigo, ¿entiendes?-quiso saber ella, intentando explicarse.

- Me temo que no.- contestó Edmund.

- Dime, ¿acostumbras hacerle esa clase de regalos a todas tus amigas?- preguntó la chica, perdiendo la paciencia, y en el proceso, el tacto.

- No, nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera tengo muchas amistades, sean hombres o mujeres. Y en todo caso, eso se no aplicaría a ti.- le dijo Edmund con naturalidad.

- ¿Porqué no?- fue el turno de la joven de extrañarse.

- Antes de hablar más acerca de esto, necesito saber si me has perdonado. Escucha, sé que te he dado mil motivos para que me odies; pero no he podido evitar pensar que si me oías y sabías todo acerca de mí, eso te ayudaría a comprender que jamás fue mi intención causarte daño, al contrario.- le aseguró Edmund.

La joven lo contempló con la cabeza ladeada y sin rehuir su mirada. Pareció pensar con seriedad en todo lo que había oído. Recordó que Edmund le había dicho que su conversación en el baile había sido totalmente honesta, y ella le creía, de verdad lo hacía; y muy dentro de sí supo que no podía odiar a una persona que había dado muestras de tanta nobleza. Suspiró, compuso una sonrisa muy amable, y habló con sinceridad.

- Te creo, Edmund. Contraria a la lógica que acostumbro usar, me dejaré llevar por mi instinto en esta ocasión.- le dijo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Perdonas todo lo que te he ocultado?- insistió él.

- No sé si te perdono del todo, eso tomará algo más de tiempo. Pero ya no estoy tan molesta y definitivamente, no te odio.- le aseguró Hermione.

- Eso significa mucho para mi, Hermione, no sabes cuánto. Creí que te perdería para siempre y no querrías saber más de mí. – reconoció Edmund aliviado, en tanto tomada una de sus manos para llevarla con suavidad a sus labios.

- Yo…bueno, reconozco que no volver a hablarte nunca más pasó por mi mente, pero merecías que te oyera, lo sé. No es que haya olvidado todo lo que hiciste, es sólo que ahora puedo entender mejor tus motivos y comprendo que nunca tuviste malas intenciones.- aceptó Hermione, ruborizada al máximo, pero sin atreverse a retirar la mano que Edmund aún sostenía entre las suyas.

- Eso era exactamente lo que deseaba oír. No puedo creer lo maravillosa que eres; muestras una generosidad que me asombra. Quizá otra persona no lo habría comprendido igual.- dijo el hombre, inclinándose hacia la chica.

- Y no la culparía, pero nosotros vivimos en un mundo muy complicado, Edmund, más de lo normal, se podría decir; lamentablemente, a veces debemos ocultarles ciertas cosas a las personas a las que queremos.- indicó la joven con tono triste.

- ¿Tú también has estado ocultando cosas, Hermione? ¿Es por eso por lo que has podido comprenderme?- le preguntó Edmund.

- En parte.- reconoció ella.

- ¿Por mí?- insistió él.

- ¿Porqué piensas eso?- replicó la joven.

- Es una suposición. Pienso que no les has hablado a tus amigos acerca de mí, a ninguno de ellos. Luna, la joven Ravenclaw, lo descubrió por otros medios, ¿cierto?- adivinó Edmund.

- Sí, es cierto, y se lo contó a Neville, un compañero de casa. Pero estoy agradecida por eso, ambos me han ayudado mucho, especialmente la otra noche, en Hogsmeade.- aceptó la chica.

- Tienes en ellos a estupendos amigos, eso me alegra. Sin embargo, tus dos mejores amigos no saben nada de mí, ni el joven Weasley, ni…Harry.- dijo Edmund con intención.

- No, nunca se los he comentado, nada de esto.- reconoció Hermione con un suspiro.

- ¿Porqué no? ¿Qué temes?- preguntó Edmund.

- No temo nada, se trataba de un asunto personal que no deseaba tratar con nadie.- contestó Hermione.

- Hablas en pasado, ahora las cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad?- afirmó más que preguntó él.

- Por favor, Edmund, has sido demasiado misterioso. Creo que puedo pedirte que de ahora en adelante me hables con claridad, ¿podrás?- dijo la Gryffindor con cierta rudeza y recuperando su mano.

- Tienes razón. Preguntaré directamente, entonces. Sé que Harry está enamorado de ti, sé que ha pasado el curso intentando conquistarte. ¿Qué sientes tú por él?- inquirió él, viéndola con fijeza.

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- espetó Hermione, poniéndose de pie para alejarse de Edmund.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! – reaccionó el hombre, incorporándose también.

- Mira, Edmund, no creas que he olvidado que estuviste espiándome. Si no he dicho nada, es porque pensé que solo era una manera de estar pendiente de mí, como dijiste antes; pero eso no significa que puedas andar inmiscuyéndote en mi vida.- casi gritó la joven, cerrando las manos con fuerza.

- Me entrometo porque me concierne; todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia.- le dijo él sin alzar la voz.

- No es verdad, apenas si me conoces; lo que ocurra entre Harry y yo es cosa nuestra. ¿Con qué derecho te entrometes así en mi vida? Nosotros no somos nada.- le reclamó Hermione.

- ¿No somos nada? No puedes creerlo en verdad. Desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ti. He cometido mil locuras, cosas que nunca había hecho antes. Recurrí a todos los medios posibles para que recibieras ese libro y de alguna manera tuvieras algo mío; te hice llegar ese anillo que significa tanto para mí porque sólo podía imaginarlo en tu mano; he deambulado por este castillo en más de una ocasión como un fantasma más con la esperanza de toparme contigo; te he espiado, si, lo he hecho y no es algo de lo que me arrepienta, aunque al ver cada gesto, cada caricia que Harry te hacía en su intención de conquistarte, sentía que los celos me destrozaban. No te atrevas a decir que no somos nada, cuando para mi lo eres todo.- reveló Edmund con pasión dejando de lado su compostura.

El se quedó allí, de pie, respirando agitadamente, viéndola casi con reproche, mientras ella solo atinaba a guardar silencio.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- susurró al fin apenas la joven con voz quebrada.

- Porque me pediste la verdad y necesitaba que supieras lo que siento por ti. Sé que pensarás que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, pero es así. Te quiero, Hermione. No le busques lógica a esto porque no la encontrarás; yo mismo lo he hecho y fracasé. Solo podía recordar la frase de mi padre una y otra vez cuando pensaba en ti: "Verla y amarla fue lo mismo"; eso fue lo que me ocurrió contigo. No sé si sea el destino de los hombres de mi familia enamorarse de alguien que parece inalcanzable, pero me ha pasado y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Por eso necesito saber cuáles son tus sentimientos. Si me dices que amas a Harry, yo lo respetaré, pero si no es así, entonces tengo una oportunidad y estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella.- le aseguró Edmund.

- No sé que es lo que siento, ahora menos que nunca. Lo siento, pero no puedo contestar lo que quisieras porque nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentirme tan confundida. Nada de esto tiene sentido.- dijo Hermione, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos e intentando no romper a llorar.

Edmund se acercó a ella con suavidad, tomó sus manos y las retiró de su rostro con gentileza.

- Detesto verte sufrir y pensar que en parte es mi culpa, pero no hay otra manera. Tendrás que decidir; como te dije, sea lo que sea, yo lo entenderé y respetaré lo que hagas. Sólo deseo que seas feliz, aunque mentiría si no dijera que espero que sea conmigo. Háblale a Harry de mi, Hermione, él merece saber que alguien más te ama y espera que lo elijas. Si es el buen muchacho que estoy seguro realmente es, comprenderá y tomará la misma postura que yo. Ahora te dejaré tranquila, pero volveremos a vernos muy pronto, no te apresures, debes pensar con tranquilidad. Ve a tu habitación, debes de estar exhausta, es muy tarde; yo me quedaré un rato más, necesito hablar con el Director, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella y depositaba un delicado beso en su frente.

Hermione no contestó, sólo dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Le dio la espalda a Edmund y sin decir ni una palabra, atravesó la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad tras de sí.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su Sala Común, Hermione sólo podía pensar en lo anonadada que se sentía, como si le acabara de caer un rayo. Jamás lo pensó, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Ella se sintió muchas veces confundida, ahora más que nunca, porque no estaba segura acerca de cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Sabía que ese hombre de alguna manera la deslumbró cuando se conocieron; creyó que eran ideas suyas, de una jovencita que no podía evitar fascinarse por las atenciones de alguien como él, y que pronto todo pasaría, que a Edmund en realidad ella no le importaba; y ahora él le había confesado todo esto. ¿Podía ser cierto que ella significaba tanto para él? ¿Y Harry? ¿Todo por lo que ambos habían pasado? Lo recordaba al pie de las escaleras que ahora subía, cuando intentaba confesarle que había conocido a alguien durante las vacaciones; podía ver la desilusión en sus ojos, el dolor. Ella no quería ser causante de eso, nunca. Lo quería tanto, más que antes incluso, después de cómo le había demostrado lo mucho que ella le importaba. No podía creer que hacía tan poco hubiera estado feliz a su lado, para luego sentirse miserable porque él no deseaba escucharla cuando planeaba decirle toda la verdad acerca de Edmund. ¿Pero qué verdad era esa ahora? Todo parecía haber cambiado, y estaba en una encrucijada de la que no sabía cómo podría escapar. Sólo deseaba tumbarse en su cama y dormir, dormir hasta que de alguna manera una respuesta llegara a ella, porque en ese momento la sola idea de pensar le parecía insoportable.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**N.A. Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, pero no sé si notaron que subí un one shot el lunes; hace tiempo que venía trabajando en él. Manejo la teoría de que al tratarse de personajes tan distintos, mis neuronas se confundieron e hicieron corto circuito. O sea, me quedé a oscuras, tanto así que intentando escribir este capi me daba de golpes contra el teclado y sonaba hueco, qué horror.**

**Por otra parte, de saber nombrar los capítulos, a este le habría puesto Una conversación muuuuy larga, obviamente. Pero aún así, creo que era necesaria. Ahora Hermione, y nosotros también, sabemos mucho más acerca de Edmund y el hombre decidió no guardarse nada, declaración incluida. Yo que Hermione sigo subiendo hasta la torre de astronomía y me lanzo, qué desesperación, pero no creo que lo haga. Considerando que las cosas ya están más claras, podemos esperar que en el próximo capi ocurra de todo, recordemos que Harry y Hermione tienen una charla pendiente, y aunque él aún no lo sepa, conoce a su rival. Si hasta yo siento intriga, espero que les gustara y le encontraran el encanto aunque no haya habido mucha acción, pero los que siguen fielmente la historia saben que era necesario darle tanto espacio a ese par.**

**Ahora si, respuestas y comentarios a los reviews.**

**Miqa: Tú sube cuantos reviews quieras, yo encantada :) ¿Tu ansiedad ha sido satisfecha con esta extensa conversación? Eso espero. Te escribí al correo que dejaste, agradecería me hagas saber si llegó; de no ser así, iré a comprarme corriendo un libro de computación para dummies, Dios sabe que me hace falta. Gracias a ti por la buena vibra y los buenos deseos, siempre tan amable. Me dirás qué opinas de este embrollo, sospecho que tus simpatías van hacia cierto caballero muy elegante…Bueno, muchos besos, cuídate.**

**Noelhia: Espero que no hayas saltado de ningún lado esperando el capi, sé que lo dejé en un momento crítico, pero no había de otra. Cuéntame qué opinas de este, mira que casi soy yo la que se lanza de la desesperación por la falta de musa. ¿Qué crees que haga Harry? O mejor dicho, qué esperas. Tal vez coincidamos. Muchos besos, nos leemos, cuídate. **

**Katurra: Ojalá que esta conversación haya colmado tus expectativas, a mi me ha gustado, he visto a Edmund muy decidido y eso va a hacer que todo resulte aún más interesante. Las cartas están casi todas sobre la mesa, a ver qué hacen nuestros jugadores. Tengo en mente a Neville en el próximo capi. Gracias por la buena onda, hasta pronto, mil besos, cuídate.**

**Nocturnal Depression: Por favor, no me mates. Mejor me agacho para evitar posibles crucius. Supongo que este capi te debe de haber dejado de mal humor, no me extrañaría, pero era necesario. Sabíamos que estos dos tendrían que hablar tarde o temprano y tus suposiciones resultaron más o menos correctas. Pero falta tela por cortar y aún nada está dicho, creo que simplemente las cosas se están aclarando como era necesario. Confío en que todo saldrá bien, después de todo, no hay amor sin dolor, ya veremos. Gracias por estar siempre presente, cuídate mucho, nos leemos, besos.**

**Magdal: Qué gusto que pasaras. Supongo que Harry ya había demostrado bastante paciencia y en algún momento debía explotar. Si el anterior capítulo fue aclaratorio, aquí hemos tenido la novela de la vida de Edmund, que la supo contar muy bien, qué difícil es odiar a este hombre xD. Cómo me he reído con lo de Dumbledore alcahuete, fue lo mismo que pensé mientras escribía. Creo que los sentimientos de los personajes están más claros de lo que parece, sólo hay que tomar atención a los detalles. Espero que este capi te haya resultado interesante, independientemente de a quién le estés haciendo barra. Gracias de nuevo por comentar, un beso, nos leemos pronto, cuídate.**

**Laura Granger: ¿Nos conocemos? No lo creo. En todo caso, un gusto, sé bienvenida y sírvete un té. Qué interesante tu nick. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, son ustedes quienes me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo y conectar los cables que a veces se me sueltan. Gracias de nuevo, espero saber que opinas de este capi. Un beso, cuídate mucho, nos leemos.**

**Caro: Querida amiga (obvio que eres mi amiga, eso ni hace falta decirlo). Dobles gracias por los dos reviews, también para la otra historia, ¿verdad que esa Orden tenía un no sé qué que la hace fabulosa? Deberían de haber más historias acerca de ellos. Me temo que el que Hermione se quede con ambos en esta historia no es una opción, tendré que quedarme con el que quede fuera, total, alguien tiene que darle consuelo:) ¿Qué te ha parecido esta charla? Y la declaración me puso la piel de gallina, yo que Hermione no sabría qué hacer, qué lío, pobre chica. Espero que actualices pronto para saber qué pasa. Gracias de nuevo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, cuídate mucho, mil besos.**

**Saludos especiales para Alexa y Alastor, espero que estén bien, y saber pronto de ustedes, desde aquí un beso y un abrazo.**

**Y para terminar, saludos y gracias a quienes leen y no dejan review, realmente es importante para mi saber que la historia gusta para seguir con ganas. Gracias de nuevo y anímense a hacerse conocer. Un beso a todo el mundo, mil bendiciones, y nos leeremos pronto, espero. Callia.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Todo este mundo maravilloso le pertenece a Rowling, yo sólo lo uso para dejar volar mi imaginación y compartir un buen rato con ustedes.**

Harry entró a la Sala Común luego de pronunciar la contraseña, ignorando a quienes lo saludaban y dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación.

Esperaba que no hubiera nadie allí, quería estar a solas un rato, pero al parecer no tendría esa suerte, porque le llegaron unos gritos desde dentro que lo pusieron en alerta. Parecía una discusión, pero ¿quién iba pelear allí?

Abrió la puerta con precaución, para encontrarse con una escena de lo más inusual. Neville estaba sentado en su cama, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia Ron, que parecía estar encarándolo por algo, porque lo veía furioso.

En cuanto ambos oyeron la puerta abrirse, guardaron silencio. Voltearon a ver quién era y, al ver a Harry, el pelirrojo soltó un bufido y se lanzó a su cama, mientras Neville hacía como si revisara el libro que tenía a un lado.

- ¿Alguno de los dos va a decirme qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry, cerrando la puerta y quedándose de pie frente a ellos.

- ¿De qué? No sé a qué te refieres. Oye, ¿y viste a Hermione?- replicó a su vez Ron, ignorando la mirada de su compañero.

- No esquives mis preguntas, ¿quieres? No es el mejor momento, en serio. Neville, ¿podrás decirme tú porqué estaban discutiendo?- insistió el muchacho dirigiéndose al otro chico.

- No es nada importante, Ron dice la verdad, no pasa nada. – dijo Neville, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando el sonoro bufido del pelirrojo, que hizo a Harry voltear en su dirección.

- Parece que cambió de opinión. Miren, no he tenido un muy buen día y no estoy para juegos; esto es lo último que necesito. Sólo digan qué rayos está pasando. ¿Acaso tiene que ver conmigo?- insistió Harry.

Sus compañeros apenas levantaron la vista para dirigirse miradas censuradoras, como si fuera culpa del otro que Harry hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

- Escucha, Harry, lo cierto es que Neville y yo conversábamos acerca de ti y Hermione, lo siento, pero no es que quiera andar curioseando, es sólo que soy tu amigo y estoy preocupado.- confesó Ron.

- Yo soy su amigo también, y todo esto me preocupa tanto como a ti.- saltó Neville, claramente ofendido.

- Si fuera así, nos dirías qué está pasando.- espetó el pelirrojo.

- Ya te he dicho que no sé nada.- contestó Neville.

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué tan tontos crees que somos? Vamos, tú y Luna estuvieron con Hermione la otra noche, y saben qué ocurrió. Entiendo que Luna se ponga de su parte, ¿Pero tú? Se supone que también eres amigo de Harry, es tu obligación decir la verdad, no andarte guardando las cosas.- le increpó Ron, de muy mal humor.

- Basta ya, Ron, no lo hagas sentir mal. Yo he hablado con Neville y si bien tampoco creo que no sepa nada, creo que sólo intenta ser leal con ambos; entiendo eso, no te preocupes.- explicó a la vez que decía lo último viendo a su otro compañero.

- Harry…- empezó a decir Neville con semblante culpable.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Mira, Harry, está bien eso de que seas muy decente y todo, de veras, pero este es un caso especial. No puedes quedarte tan tranquilo, no con lo que ha pasado. Si Hermione no quiere hablar, tienes que buscar información por otros medios y aquí tienes a alguien que sabe mucho, no puedes desperdiciar eso.- insistió el pelirrojo alzando los brazos.

- No estoy precisamente tranquilo, Ron. Intenté hablar con Hermione acerca de todo esto.- confesó el chico dando un suspiro cansado y tumbándose en su cama.

- ¿En serio?- preguntaron a coro sus compañeros, para luego intercambiar miradas molestas.

- Sí, la esperé en las escaleras del primer piso y hablamos cuando llegó de la biblioteca. – contó Harry.

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te contó qué ocurrió esa noche en Hogsmeade? Vamos, Harry, habla.- lo instó Ron, acomodándose mejor en su cama para no perder palabra.

- La verdad es que casi no pudimos conversar, pero lo poco que me dijo no me gustó nada.- aseguró el muchacho.

- ¿Qué fue lo que no te gustó? ¿Te dijo que no te correspondía?- preguntó el pelirrojo con voz desalentada, mientras Neville oía atentamente.

- No exactamente, aunque tal vez iba a hacerlo, sólo que nos interrumpieron. ¿Recuerdan que Luna les dijo que Hermione había conocido a alguien durante las vacaciones?- preguntó el chico.

Al escuchar este comentario, Neville dejó el libro de lado y se apoyó en el poste de su cama para mirar a Harry con fijeza.

- Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Tremendo susto el que nos llevamos, fue cuando tú le ibas a confesar tus sentimientos y tuvimos que correr como si nos persiguieran todos los dementores de Azkabán para detenerte. Pero también me acuerdo de que hablaste luego con Luna y según nos dijiste, ella no pensó que fuera nada importante.- le comentó Ron.

- Quizá eso pensara entonces, pero estaba equivocada. Ese tipo es muy importante para Hermione, lo sé.- aseguró el muchacho.

- ¿Ella te habló de eso?- intervino Neville, asombrado.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estabas al tanto de esto!- dijo Ron en plan acusador.

- Ron, cálmate de una vez, ¿quieres? Hermione no dijo mucho, ya les conté que nos interrumpieron.- zanjó Harry.

- Pero antes de eso, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que alcanzó a decir?- preguntó Neville.

- Bueno, empezamos a hablar acerca de qué estaba pasando con ella, le pedí que me explicara porqué había empezado a actuar de una manera tan extraña desde el regreso del pueblo; ella no quería decir nada, pero yo insistí. Le dije que podía confiar en mí, que primero éramos amigos y no teníamos porqué ocultarnos nada.- explicó Harry.

- ¿Y qué contestó ella?- inquirió Ron, ya más tranquilo.

- Que era complicado.- dijo el muchacho, dando un bufido.

- ¿Complicado en qué sentido? – insistió el pelirrojo.

- No lo sé. Empezó a hablar de lo rara que estuvo cuando iniciamos el curso, ¿recuerdan? Yo no lo noté, no hasta que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y Luna nos contó de sus sospechas acerca de que al parecer había conocido a alguien durante el verano; entonces no creí que significara nada.- reconoció el muchacho apesadumbrado.

- ¿Acaso ella te dijo que fue algo más importante?- terció Neville.

- Según Hermione, dejó una huella en ella.- contó el joven sin ocultar su amargura.

- ¡¿Huella?! ¿Huella de qué? ¡Por todos los magos! Sólo salimos de vacaciones un par de meses, y según Luna, ella lo conoció entonces. ¿Qué huella va a dejarle con tan poco tiempo? Creí que Hermione era más sensata.- concluyó el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Tuve una reacción parecida a la tuya, Ron, aunque no fue eso lo que le dije. La verdad es que fui muy brusco con ella, la acusé de muchas cosas; intentó explicarse pero no quise oírla.- el dolor se podía percibir en la voz de Harry.

- No me digas que te confesó que estaba enamorada del tipo ese.- siguió Ron.

- No, no dijo eso, y tampoco le di el tiempo. Estaba tan molesto, sentí como si ella hubiera estado jugando conmigo desde hace meses. ¿Porqué no me dijo desde un principio que no iba a poder corresponderme si estaba interesada en alguien más? ¿Porqué permitió que me ilusionara de este modo? No parece cosa de ella; jamás pensé que fuera a portarse así.- concluyó Harry, viendo a la nada.

- Bueno, pero tampoco te apures a sacar conclusiones; las cosas pueden ser más complicadas de lo que piensas.- le hizo ver Neville.

- Estoy harto de esa palabra. ¿Cómo puede ser complicado? Me quiere a mi o a él, no entiendo dónde está lo complicado.- reaccionó el muchacho con rudeza.

- Ponte en su lugar, Harry. Hermione es muy buena, ella jamás querría herirte, tienes que escucharla. Seguro que si te explica la entenderás.- replicó su amigo con voz anhelante.

- ¿Entender qué? Esto parece una burla, no tiene sentido. Lo más extraño es que todo parecía ir tan bien; estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo más por mí, no puedo haberme equivocado así. ¿Cómo es que cambió todo en un momento?- Harry parecía haber olvidado a sus amigos y hablar para si mismo.

- Allí está el punto. Neville, escucha, respeto lo leal que eres con Hermione, de veras que sí, pero no puedes dejar que Harry continúe así, no es justo. Sabes cuánto la quiero, nunca haría nada para perjudicarla, ella y Harry son como mis hermanos, pero no puedes pretender ser neutral, no en esto, es demasiado lo que está en juego. Si sabes algo, lo que sea, este es el mejor momento para que empieces a hablar.- pidió el pelirrojo dejando su actitud belicosa y mirando a su amigo con algo parecido a la súplica.

El silencio los envolvió por unos minutos, al parecer cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Harry con la mirada perdida; Ron, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño; y Neville, que daba la impresión de estar luchando consigo mismo respecto a qué hacer.

- No creo que te hayas equivocado, Harry.- rompió el silencio Neville.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó desganado el chico.

- Yo también pienso que Hermione siente algo por ti, es sólo que está confundida. No recuerdo haberla visto tan feliz como el día en que ustedes se reunieron con nosotros en el bar. Nadie va a hacer que cambie de opinión en eso, ella te quiere.- dijo el joven con seguridad.

- ¿Y entonces qué ocurrió? ¿Qué pasó esa noche?- preguntó Harry, incorporándose en la cama y viendo a su amigo.

- Hermione te dijo que conoció a este hombre en las vacaciones, ¿verdad?- preguntó Neville a su vez, mientras Ron seguía la conversación en silencio.

- Sí, creo que fue en el baile al que la invitaron con sus padres.- aceptó el joven.

- Ya, eso creía Luna también. Harry, no puedo hablar por Hermione, ella tendrá que aclarar sus sentimientos, pero Ron tiene razón en algo y es en que no puedo callarme sólo por no fallarle a alguno de ustedes. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no intervengo? Ayudé a Hermione cuando me necesitó, ahora tengo que ayudarte a ti.- pareció reflexionar Neville con seriedad.

Harry no le contestó; guardó silencio esperando que su amigo continuara.

- Dices que lo más extraño para ti fue ese cambio en la conducta de Hermione en Hogsmeade. Bueno, yo sé porqué fue. Esa noche vio de nuevo al hombre que conoció en las vacaciones. – confesó el muchacho, como si le costara mucho hablar.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿En Hogsmeade? Pero eso no puede ser.- fue Ron el primero en reaccionar, casi saltando de la cama.

- Eso significaría que…- empezó Harry, como si intentara encajar las piezas de un rompecabezas.

- Es un mago, no un muggle como pensábamos al comienzo. No sé qué es lo que estaría haciendo en esa fiesta.- mencionó Neville, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo es que estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿No puedes haberte equivocado? ¿Hermione te lo dijo?- empezó a interrogar Ron.

- Cuando Hermione dice que las cosas son complicadas, no lo dice porque sí; lo son y mucho. El día de la salida a Hogsmeade, cuando Luna y yo los dejamos en el bar, fue porque ella quería hablar conmigo acerca de esto. Ella había descubierto que ese hombre era un mago y lo vio aquí, en Hogwarts. Supuso que aprovecharía la salida de ese día para buscar a Hermione y tuvo razón.- aceptó Neville con desaliento.

- En Hogwarts.- repitió Harry.

- Sí, para ser honesto, creí que Luna estaba equivocada, ya saben cómo es ella; a veces puede imaginar algunas cosas...Tuve mis dudas hasta el final, pero aún así decidí apoyarla, la vi tan segura de lo que decía. Como sea, no fue hasta que hablé con él que le di la razón por completo.- reconoció Neville.

- ¿Hablaste con él? Debiste hechizarlo, o avisarnos.- interrumpió el pelirrojo nuevamente.

- Pasó por mi mente, pero le prometí a Luna que intentaría no intervenir, no de ese modo. Aún así, le pedí que no se acercara a Hermione. En serio, Harry, lo hice.- aseguró el chico, viendo a su amigo con seguridad.

- ¿Y qué te dijo él?- preguntó Harry.

- Seguro se aprovechó de que Luna no te dejaba intervenir para decirte que no era asunto tuyo; ya me imagino la clase de tipo que debe ser.- dijo Ron con desprecio.

- Pues…no exactamente.- contradijo el muchacho.

- ¿Y entonces qué dijo?- insistió el pelirrojo.

- Fue bastante cortés. Dijo que le alegraba que Hermione tuviera amigos que se preocuparan por ella, pero que él debía hablar con ella y nada de lo que nosotros hiciéramos podría impedirlo. Siempre muy correcto.- masculló Neville con desagrado.

- ¡Idiota!- lo apoyó Ron, sin saber qué más decir.

- ¿En qué momento habló con Hermione?- inquirió Harry, sin dejar su voz calmada.

- Estoy casi seguro de que fue cuando ella volvía de recoger el libro que Ron dejó olvidado en la librería.- aseguró el chico al instante.

- ¡Rayos!- exclamó el pelirrojo viéndose arrepentido.

- No te culpes, Ron, él habría encontrado el modo de cualquier manera, parecía muy decidido.- trató de reconfortarlo Neville con su generosidad habitual.

- ¿Alcanzaste a oír lo que le dijo?- preguntó ansioso Ron.

- No, Luna y yo llegamos cuando Hermione le decía que no quería hablar con él. Se le veía muy, no sé cuál es la palabra, algo así como desconcertada, eso puede ser. Creo que ella tampoco sabía que él fuera un mago, es decir, que se lo ocultó y debió asombrarse de verlo allí. Una vez que nosotros nos acercamos, él dejó de insistir, y fue entonces que regresamos los tres a buscarlos para volver aquí.- terminó de explicar el Gryffindor.

- ¡Qué lío!- comentó Ron.

- Ahora lo ves; y en realidad, yo creo que hay más cosas que no sabemos.- replicó Neville con seriedad.

- Demasiadas.- aceptó Harry apenas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron.

- Son demasiados misterios, muchas cosas que no alcanzo a comprender.- indicó el joven frunciendo la frente.

- Por eso debes hablar con Hermione. Es en serio, Harry, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir, escúchala. Dijiste que ella quería explicarte lo que estaba pasando, sólo que no quisiste, pero tienes que hacerlo.- pidió Neville con fervor.

- Estaba muy disgustado entonces, Neville, aún lo estoy. No sé qué podría decirme que me hiciera sentir mejor. En todo caso, ya te dije que si no continuamos conversando no fue sólo cosa mía, nos interrumpieron- le recordó Harry.

- ¿Y quien fue el zopenco que hizo eso? Mira que hay que ser inoportuno.- refunfuñó Ron.

- Fue sólo un chico de primer año, creo. Dumbledore lo envió a buscar a Hermione porque necesitaba hablar con ella.- le contó él.

- ¿Tan tarde? ¿De qué?- se extrañó el pelirrojo.

- No lo sé, tendrá algo que ver con sus deberes de Premio Anual, supongo.- contestó Harry sin darle mucha importancia.

- Pero ese es trabajo de McGonagall.- insistió su amigo.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros sin perder su semblante pensativo.

- Es muy raro.- mencionó Neville al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Ron.

- Que el profesor Dumbledore quisiera hablar con Hermione tan tarde.- replicó el joven.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Voy a preguntarle a ella en cuanto la vea.- decidió el pelirrojo.

- Sí, hazlo.- afirmó Neville, sintiendo cierta inquietud. De un tiempo a esta parte, había empezado a relacionar lo que le parecía raro con el extraño que había irrumpido en sus vidas.

- ¿Y qué hay con ese tipo? ¿Qué clase de persona es?- se animó a preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato.

- Eso no tiene importancia.- descartó Neville.

- No estoy del todo de acuerdo con eso, siempre es bueno conocer al enemigo.- lo contradijo Ron con aires de entendido.

- Bueno, no lo sé, es sólo un tipo común y corriente.- contestó Neville muy incómodo.

- A Hermione no le interesaría alguien común y corriente, tú lo sabes- insistió Harry, sin despegar la vista de su amigo.

- Es que yo no me fijo en la gente, y apenas si lo he visto. Si quieres te puedo decir lo que piensa Luna.- propuso Neville, esperando que su amigo dejara el tema.

- ¿Qué opina ella?- preguntó Harry.

- Bien, este…ya sabes, piensa que es un tipo bastante educado, y ella cree que es inteligente, no sé de donde saca eso, a mi no me lo pareció. Además, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es algo mayor para andarse fijando en Hermione, eso también; y es demasiado formal al hablar, eso es raro.- enumeró el muchacho con gesto reprobador.

- ¿Y cómo se ve?- inquirió a su vez Ron, vencido por la curiosidad.

- Ni idea.- contestó Neville con sencillez.

- ¿Cómo que ni idea? Esta bien que no seas muy observador, pero tampoco estás ciego.- lo recriminó Ron, rodando los ojos.

- Es que no le pude ver la cara.- se defendió su amigo.

- ¿Por qué?- insistió el pelirrojo asombrado.

- Todo el tiempo estuvo cubierto con una capucha; por lo menos las dos veces que lo vi; y Luna dice que fue igual cuando se topó con él en el castillo.- se explicó el Gryffindor.

- Quizás sea feo como un troll, o aún peor, como Goyle.- mencionó Ron con entusiasmo.

- Luna no lo cree, ni me preguntes como lo sabe, pero casi nunca se equivoca.- explicó su amigo con fastidio.

- ¿Y qué andará escondiendo entonces?- se preguntó Ron, pero Neville no contestó, tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Harry, pero él parecía no reparar en ellos, porque estaba sentado sobre su cama de brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Los chicos decidieron no decir más y empezaron a arreglar sus camas cuando la voz de su amigo los sorprendió.

- Un encapuchado de buenas maneras deambulando por el castillo.- pronunció con voz fuerte y clara.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron sus amigos a coro.

- Edmund.- dijo Harry, oscureciendo el semblante.

Seguidamente, sin darle tiempo a sus compañeros de reaccionar, se levantó de la cama con rapidez y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Neville y Ron sólo acertaron a mirarse con extrañeza.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hermione se acercó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, lista para pronunciar la contraseña e irse a la cama. Sentía como si acabara de correr una maratón; cansada y desorientada.

No entendía cómo es que lograba permanecer de pie y mucho menos que hubiera logrado llegar hasta la torre, su cabeza iba a estallar.

Abrió la boca para decir el santo y seña, cuando el retrato se hizo a un lado. Alguien iba a salir; bueno, por lo menos le ahorraban el tener que hablar.

Se quedó con los labios entreabiertos y sintió como si le quitaran el poco aire que aún le quedaba cuando vio salir a Harry por el agujero.

"¡Ahora no, por favor!", pidió para si.

El muchacho tenía una expresión sombría, se veía triste y enfadado, herido y confuso. Hermione pudo leer todas esas emociones en un segundo.

- Dumbledore tenía mucho que decir.- comentó Harry.

- Yo…sí, más o menos.- esquivó ella, con voz ronca.

- ¿Te llamó la atención por algo? Parece que estuviste llorando.- observó el joven sin acercarse, pero fijando la mirada en sus ojos.

- No, claro que no, es sólo que tengo mucho sueño. Necesito dormir, ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas?- preguntó ella a su vez, dando unos pasos hacia el retrato e intentando hablar con normalidad.

- Teníamos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas?- indicó el joven, situándose frente a la entrada.

- Si, desde luego, pero este no es el mejor momento. De verdad quiero que hablemos, Harry, pero prefiero que lo dejemos para mañana, no me siento muy bien.- explicó la Gryffindor.

- Es muy extraño; hace solo un rato parecías ansiosa de que te escuchara y ahora quieres salir huyendo. Me resulta muy difícil entenderte, Hermione.- sacudió la cabeza Harry.

- Por favor, Harry, lo que ocurre es que antes no me sentía como ahora. Te prometo que mañana hablaremos; me alegro de que quieras oírme, pero ahora necesito entrar. Hazte a un lado, por favor.- insistió Hermione con voz cansada.

- Seguro, pero me gustaría que primero contestaras a unas preguntas.- pidió el chico sin moverse.

- ¿Preguntas? ¿Ahora? No es buena idea, ya deberíamos estar dentro de cualquier modo; recuerda que no eres Prefecto y te meterás en problemas, ya todos deben de estar acostados.- contestó Hermione.

- No lo creas; muchos chicos están fuera, supongo que quedaron con sus novias o algo así. Seamus y Dean no están allí.- mencionó el joven con soltura.

- Ese es su problema. Allá ellos si no les importa perder puntos de la Casa y que los castiguen, pero nosotros no somos así. Vamos a entrar, ¿quieres?- pidió nuevamente ella, empezando a desesperarse.

- Sólo si prometes que nos quedaremos en la Sala Común; necesitamos hablar.- insistió Harry.

- Está bien, pero déjame pasar.- aceptó la chica rendida.

- De acuerdo. "Pastel de calabaza".- pronunció, para luego hacerse a un lado- Las damas primero.

La chica sólo lo miró con extrañeza, pero no hizo ningún comentario y entró a la Sala, seguida de Harry.

El amplio salón se encontraba desierto y casi a oscuras, solo iluminado apenas por algunas velas en los rincones y la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea, ya casi extinguida.

- ¿Porqué no nos sentamos allí? – sugirió Harry, señalando el sillón más cercano a la fuente de calor.

- Harry, en serio, no creo que pueda hablar ahora.- insistió Hermione, permaneciendo de pie y viéndolo con súplica.

- Lo prometiste.- recordó el otro con sencillez.

- Es que no podíamos permanecer discutiendo afuera y tú no querías entender.- replicó ella.

- Entonces mentiste; parece que es algo que se te da muy bien últimamente, ¿no crees?- comentó Harry con amargura, sentándose en el sillón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- reaccionó Hermione, intentando despejar su mente.

- Pues eso, que has estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo.- recriminó el muchacho.

- No te entiendo.- replicó la joven, acercándose al sillón con suaves pasos.

- Parece que nadie entienda nada aquí, todo el mundo está confundido, todo resulta demasiado complicado.- mordió las palabras Harry, estirándose para tomar el atizador y revivir el fuego con rabia, ignorando la varita que llevaba.

- Harry, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Hermione con suavidad, sentándose también e intentando dejar a un lado lo mal que se sentía.

- Eso es algo que yo vengo preguntándome hace tiempo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tu más que nadie sabe como odio que me engañen.- le espetó con furia, sin dejar de remover los leños y viendo al frente.

- Lo sé, claro que sí, y no lo he hecho.- intentó defenderse ella.

- Y ahí vas de nuevo.- dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

- ¡Harry, es suficiente! Tú no eres así, sólo dime que es lo que te molesta. ¿Es por lo que estuvimos hablando antes de ir a la oficina del Director? Te dije que podía explicarlo. Harry, sólo mírame y habla, por favor- pidió Hermione con voz suplicante.

El joven cerró la mano con fuerza alrededor del atizador y suavemente volvió la cabeza a ella. Hermione se arrepintió al momento de habérselo pedido cuando vio sus increíbles ojos verdes con un brillo que indicaba lo mucho que luchaba por no permitir que las lágrimas brotaran.

- Harry, por favor, no sufras por mi culpa, no lo merezco.- rogó ella.

- Es algo tarde para eso, ¿sabes? Debiste pensarlo antes, te he dado tanto tiempo. ¿Porqué, Hermione? Si no había posibilidad de que me amaras, ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? ¿Te gustaba tanto la idea de tener a dos tipos enamorados de ti?- preguntó sin ocultar el dolor.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- replicó la joven asombrada, pasándose la mano sobre los ojos para despejar las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer.

- No de qué, de quién. Del misterioso hombre que conociste en el verano y dejó esa huella tan grande de la que hablaste, el mismo que estoy seguro te envió el anillo, ese que se ha estado paseando bajo mis narices los últimos meses y yo no lo sabía. No he hecho más que le ridículo y tú estabas enterada.- casi gritó Harry, sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos con la camiseta.

- ¿Cómo…?- empezó la chica aturdida.

- ¿Cómo lo sé? Até cabos, Hermione, mi estupidez tenía un límite después de todo.- comentó volviendo a colocarse los lentes.

- Tienes que detenerte antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas luego y sea muy tarde, Harry. No sé qué es lo que crees saber, pero es obvio que estás equivocado. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te lastimaría a propósito. Esto es un enorme malentendido que tenemos que solucionar. Te hablo por experiencia, es fácil sacar conclusiones cuando no tienes toda la información.- le aseguró Hermione, intentando calmarse.

- Está bien. Me dirás cuando esté equivocado, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó sin darle tiempo de contestar.- El último verano conociste a un tipo que realmente te gustó; volviste a Hogwarts sin poder olvidarlo, te envió un hermoso regalo para tu cumpleaños que no sabías que venía de él, seguro que ahora ya lo sabes. El hombre en cuestión es mago y se ha estado paseando por Hogwarts como por su casa; el día de la visita a Hogsmeade te buscó cuando regresabas de recoger tu libro y quedaste tan conmocionada de verlo que reaccionaste como si se te hubiera aparecido Voldemort resucitado. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, si, ya recuerdo! Su nombre es Edmund y tiene algún tipo de amistad con Dumbledore. Espera, no me has interrumpido ni una sola vez para decirme que me equivoco; no creí que fuera a acertar en todo.- le espetó Harry, tomando aire y viéndola con una mezcla de ira y dolor que no pasó inadvertida para la chica.

- Harry…- balbuceó la Gryffindor.

- Dime que me he equivocado en algo, Hermione, por favor.- pidió él, viéndose cansado luego de desahogar su rabia.

- No se trata de eso. Escucha, has enumerado un montón de hechos aislados que no sé como llegaron a ti, pero no conoces toda la historia.-susurró apenas Hermione.

- No me importa conocer la historia, sólo me interesas tú; y todos esos hechos aislados, como los llamas, dicen que hay allí fuera un hombre enamorado de ti que no te es indiferente y que está haciendo todo lo posible por acercársete. ¿Puedes asegurarme que estoy equivocado en eso, Hermione?- insistió Harry.

- Yo no sé si estoy enamorada de él.- alcanzó a replicar ella apenas.

- ¿Lo estás de mi acaso?- preguntó él.

La joven guardó silencio y se limitó a sacudir su cabeza mientras las lágrimas la ahogaban.

- Eso pensé.- suspiró el muchacho, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

- Harry…- Hermione apenas si podía hablar.

- Ya no sé qué hacer, Hermione; de verdad quisiera saberlo, pero estoy cansado. Creo que ya no tengo nada para darte, y si todo lo que he hecho no ha sido suficiente, entonces nada lo será.- dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.

- Harry, por favor.- sollozó la joven, desde el sillón.

- No puedo imaginar lo que vayas a hacer ahora, a decidir; lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro es de que a pesar de todo, te amo. Tal vez decidas que quieres a Edmund y yo tendré que aceptarlo, pero tuviste razón todo el tiempo en una cosa, como siempre. Ya nada volverá a ser igual, es imposible. De verdad lo siento, debí escucharte.- dijo Harry, al tiempo que apuraba el paso rumbo a las escaleras y las subía sin mirar atrás.

Hermione se tendió en el sillón, volvió la vista al fuego, y rompió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

- ¿Estás seguro de que Ludlow fue honesto? No tiene muy buenos antecedentes.- decía el profesor Dumbledore.

Ocupaba el sillón frente al escritorio y tenía las manos unidas, como hacía siempre que estaba concentrado en algo. El hombre sentado frente a él tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la superficie de madera y no parecía haberlo oído.

- Edmund, ¿prefieres que dejemos esto para otro momento?- propuso el director, enarcando las cejas.

- ¿Perdón? Lo siento, profesor, ¿qué decía?- se disculpó, saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Hablábamos de Ludlow…- le recordó Dumbledore.

- Desde luego. Ludlow, correcto. Como le decía, no es la clase de persona en la que confiaría, pero al fin y al cabo lo que sí es seguro es que estará del bando que más le convenga, y ahora esos somos nosotros. Si llegara a ver algo fuera de lo normal, nos lo hará saber. Por supuesto, le haré algunas visitas sorpresa cada cierto tiempo para asegurarnos de que cumple el pacto.- explicó Edmund con voz eficiente.

- Eso me parece muy bien; es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. Has hecho un muy trabajo, te lo agradezco.- apreció el profesor.

- Sabe que no tiene nada que agradecer, es mi labor. Por cierto, necesito pedirle un favor.- indicó Edmund.

- Te escucho.- dijo Dumbledore, recostándose en su silla.

- Me preguntaba si sería posible que por las próximas semanas no me fueran asignadas misiones en el extranjero; a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, claro, de ser así iré a donde deba, pero preferiría encargarme de los pendientes aquí.- pidió el hombre.

- No creo que haya ningún problema con eso; a excepción, claro, como has señalado, de que ocurra algo extraordinario y te necesitemos fuera. Mientras tanto, pierde cuidado. ¿Todo está bien con tu madre?- preguntó el profesor.

- Sí, ella se encuentra perfectamente, gracias. Ocurre que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que no deseo abandonar.- dijo Edmund con sencillez.

- Comprendo. Puedo suponer, entonces, que se trata de la señorita Granger.- tanteó el anciano.

- Así es.- aceptó el otro con cierta cautela.

- Por supuesto. Edmund, sabes que cuando me solicitaste usar esta oficina para hablar con ella, no hice preguntas; tampoco cuando hice que uno de mis estudiantes la fuera a buscar en mi nombre. Ya le haré llegar mis disculpas, no creo haber quedado muy bien a sus ojos. Sin embargo, me preocupa esta situación porque conozco bien a la joven y no me gustaría ser cómplice de cualquier cosa que pueda afectarla.- advirtió con suavidad el profesor.

- Nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño, señor, puede estar seguro de eso. Comprenderá que prefiero no dar mayores detalles, ya se lo he dicho. No me tome a mal, agradezco su interés y cómo me ha ayudado pese a su desconfianza, que es natural; pero creo que me conoce lo suficiente para saber que todo esto no es un juego para mi.- le hizo saber Edmund.

- Lo sé, Edmund, lo sé. Pero esta es mi escuela y mi deber es velar por mis estudiantes. La señorita Granger es una joven muy inteligente y madura para su edad, pero no deja de ser eso, una joven estudiante. Sé como eres, un hombre correcto, pero me pregunto si no estás dejando que tus sentimientos interfieran en tu buen juicio.- opinó algo preocupado el profesor.

- Entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero le aseguro que estoy en total control de mis emociones y no haré nada que dañe a Hermione, nunca. Es la primera vez en mi vida en que siento la seguridad de que actúo como debo. No estoy dispuesto a ver atrás y arrepentirme por lo que dejé de hacer, ya no.- replicó Edmund con seguridad y algo de desafío.

- Ya veo. Siendo así, supongo que sólo puedo desearte buena suerte y esperar que todo llegue a buen puerto, como decía tu padre, un hombre muy inteligente. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites, estaré atento.- avisó Dumbledore.

- No lo dudo. Ahora, a menos que me necesite para algo más, debo irme. Me gustaría llegar a casa antes de que amanezca.- dijo, señalando las ventanas tras el director.

- No creí que fuera tan tarde, o mejor dicho, tan temprano. Vete ya, tal vez puedas dormir algo; en mi caso no hay problema, a mi edad no es tan necesario.- sonrió el director.

- Gracias, señor; por todo. Le haré llegar sus saludos a mi madre.- ofreció el hombre en tanto se ponía de pie.

- Sí, hazlo, por favor. Supongo que nos veremos pronto.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Muy pronto. Temo que tendrá que verme más que nunca.- mencionó Edmund en tono jocoso.

- Ya lo había supuesto, pero no me molestará.- replicó el profesor.

- Gracias de nuevo. Volveré lo antes posible.- aseguró el hombre a punto de marchar.

- ¿Deseas que le haga llegar algún mensaje a la señorita Granger?- ofreció el Director.

- No será necesario, es muy amable. La próxima vez que venga, hablaré con ella personalmente, creo que el tiempo de los mensajes ya ha pasado.- indicó Edmund abriendo la puerta.

- Está bien. Ve con cuidado.- aceptó el profesor.

- Seguro. Que tenga un buen día, señor.- se despidió Edmund, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El director se quedó contemplando la habitación vacía, hasta posar su vista sobre el fénix que dormitaba en su percha, que al saberse admirado pareció despertar del todo para devolver la mirada a su dueño.

- ¿Sabes, Fawkes? Creo que nos vendría bien saber algo más acerca de este asunto; siento que algo se nos está escapando.- reflexionó el director.

El ave lanzó un sonido musical e inclinó la cabeza con suavidad.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././././././././

**N.A. Vaya, parece que al fin se le despertó la curiosidad a Dumbledore, iba siendo hora. Esta vez Harry casi me parte el corazón, pobrecito, no imagino qué es lo que va a hacer. Y repito, no quisiera estar en el lugar de Hermione, pobre chica. Parece que ya no hay secretos, ¿Qué harán todos ahora que las cartas están sobre la mesa? Ya veremos.**

**Respuestas y comentarios a los reviews:**

**Nocturnal Depression: Como habrás notado, tuviste razón respecto a la reacción de Harry, creo que es lógico, así es él e intento respetar su carácter. Hasta ahí nada nuevo, pero no sabemos como reaccionará una vez que se le pase la impresión de lo que ha descubierto. ¿Se quedará de brazos cruzados o luchará? Yo tengo una sospecha. Espero que el capi te gustara pese al drama. Cuídate mucho, gracias por comentar, a ver qué opinas, un beso, nos leemos pronto.**

**Katurra: Si Hermione no se lanzó de la torre en el capitulo anterior, yo que ella si lo hago en este. Pobrecita, qué fea situación. Ya se le declararon formalmente dos tremendos galanes, pero no sabe qué hacer. ¿Qué tal Neville en este capi? Creo que hizo lo correcto, lo mismo que Ron. Gracias por comentar siempre, saludos, cuídate mucho, un beso.**

**Magdal: Respuesta larga que no tengo a donde escribirte. A ver, por un lado, sostengo la teoría de que Edmund es inodiable (¿?) Esa después de todo, era la idea, pero Harry es tan lindo y con todo lo que ha pasado no merece sufrir así, aunque tuviste algo de razón en lo del arranque, pero es que sino no hubiera sido él, pero al final demostró una madurez que no era de esperar. Respecto a la Hermione canon preocupándose por Harry, a mí también me gustó y pensaba igual que tú hasta que ya sabes quién me bajara de la nube con su epílogo. Qué gusto que te agradara el capítulo, espero que ocurra otro tanto con este. A ver que pasa. Gracias por hacerte presente, tan amable. Mil besos, cuídate mucho, nos leemos.**

**Noelhia: Que quede sentado en el acta que a todos ustedes los quiero horrores, es por eso que me mato pensando como dejarlos con la duda, es que así es más divertido. Bueno, en serio, espero que te gustara el capítulo, Harry casi, casi pierde los estribos, pero me parece que se supo controlar y no fue tan malo, sólo está dolido, es natural. Cuídate mucho, ya me dirás qué te parece todo esto. Un beso, no olvides las clases de yoga. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Mariela: Qué bueno tenerte por acá. Gracias por la buena vibra, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y me cuentes qué opinas. Cuídate mucho, un beso, nos leemos.**

**Alastor: Bienvenida, gracias por pasar. Ambos son fabulosos, yo no sabría con cuál quedarme, pero como le dije a una amiga, quedarse con los dos no es una opción. Dumbledore ya quiere enterarse de qué pasa exactamente, se tardó lo suyo. A ver a dónde nos lleva eso. Bueno, gracias de nuevo, ya me contarás qué opinas, mil besos, cuídate.**

**Caro: Querida amiga, empiezan a preocuparme las coincidencias entre nosotras. Mi PC empieza a traquetear de una manera alarmante, el mouse se quiere ir a la huelga y no sé qué más. ¿Nos habrá echado una maldición Draco? No lo creo, no es tan malo como parece. Voy a llamar al técnico porque si no como escribo. Linda la frasecita de Edmund ¿no? Pero Harry también es genial y en este capítulo me ha dado tanta pena. Ya no sé qué pensar. Espero que puedas arreglar tu compu pronto para poder comunicarnos mejor. Necesito ayuda, por atrevida me he metido en un lío y necesito información acerca de Teddy Lupin y la hija menor de Harry; luego te explico. Bueno, espero leerte pronto, extraño tu historia, extraño a los rubios. Cuídate mucho, un millón de besos, te me portas bien y si no, invita. Hasta pronto.**

**Miqa: Gracias por comentar. El tiempo es un lío, ¿verdad? Qué rabia. Es decir que ambos te agradan, eso es bueno, significa que pase lo que pase no te vas a molestar conmigo :) Por lo del mail no te preocupes que yo soy igual. Es lindo ver que con todo y tus deberes te haces un ratito para leer la historia, eso se agradece y mucho. Besos, cuídate, nos leemos pronto.**

**Alexa: Mi muy querida amiga, tu review no figura, pero igual nosotras nos comunicamos por valija diplomática con las fallas de la página. ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que ha pasado? Tengo a mi musa secuestrada, aunque quien sabe cuando se me escapa. Gracias por estar presente y hacerme llegar tanta buena vibra. Mi osito se está haciendo más fuerte y si bien los dementores siguen haciéndome la ronda, él por lo menos me protege para que no me afecten tanto. Espero que todo vaya bien en tu trabajo, y tengas aunque sea un poco de tiempo para descansar. De nuevo, gracias por todo y saludos desde la tierra de los Incas y el pisco. Mil besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto, cuídate mucho.**

**Gracias también a quienes leen y no dejan review, ¿se dejarán conocer algún día? Quién sabe. Bueno, besos para todos, gracias por pasar y darse una leída a esta humilde historia. Hasta pronto. Callia.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling, ya sabemos. Como si alguien nos pudiera confundir, a quién se le ocurre. Sólo aclaro que Edmund es de mi inspiración, Harry jamás me lo va a perdonar.**

Neville iba camino los invernaderos para hacerle una consulta a la profesora Sprout acerca de una nueva especie de cactos que le mencionó su tío en una de sus últimas cartas.

A pocos pasos de su destino, vio una conocida figura menuda y de largos cabellos rubios que se acercaba a él con pasitos animados. Luna. ¡Oh, no! Neville se habría lanzado sin dudarlo tras el arbusto más cercano, pero ya no tenía tiempo; la Ravenclaw se dirigía directamente hacia él.

- ¡Hola, Neville! Es un lindo día para pasear por los terrenos, ¿no crees? – saludó Luna con amabilidad.

- Hola. Este…sí, muy bonito; aunque yo no estoy precisamente de paseo, iba a buscar a la profesora Sprout.- explicó el chico.

- Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Quería encontrarme con alguien de tu Casa. Bueno, con alguien de tu Casa que me hable, claro; pero no hemos podido coincidir.- comentó la chica con simpleza.

- ¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó el joven.

- Es que estoy preocupada por Hermione. Hace varios días que no la veo en el Comedor y apenas si me la topé ayer saliendo de Aritmancia, pero no lucía muy bien. Pensé que luego de lo que pasó en Hogsmeade estaría afectada, pero esto me parece demasiado.- dijo Luna.

- Sí, yo también lo he notado.- concordó Neville con desaliento.

- ¿Sabes si ha ocurrido algo más?- inquirió la chica, viéndolo con sospecha.

- Bueno…no estoy del todo seguro.- dijo apenas él.

- ¿No estás seguro de qué?- insistió Luna.

- De porqué está exactamente así.- reconoció el chico.

- Disculpa, Neville, pero no te sigo.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, instándolo a continuar.

- Verás, Luna, es por eso por lo que no quería hablar contigo. Creo que yo tengo algo de culpa esta vez.- aceptó Neville, mirándose los zapatos.

- ¿Tu culpa? No entiendo de qué podrías ser tú culpable.- comentó Luna, muy extrañada.

- Te prometí que no interferiría, pero no lo pude evitar. Harry necesitaba que alguien le dijera lo que estaba pasando.- confesó el chico apenas.

- ¡Ay, Neville! ¿Y qué le dijiste?- inquirió la Ravenclaw, aparentemente tranquila.

- Lo que no sabía, lo más importante. Hermione le confesó la otra noche que había conocido a alguien durante las vacaciones y que resultó siendo importante para ella. Harry estaba muy triste y decepcionado, pero más que nada se preguntaba porqué si al parecer Hermione estaba tan bien con él en la salida a Hogsmeade, terminó poniéndose así. Y eso es lo que le dije. Que había visto de nuevo a ese tipo esa noche.- explicó Neville con un suspiro.

- ¡Vaya! – se limitó a comentar Luna.

- Me daría mucha pena que estuvieras molesta conmigo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, Harry merecía saberlo.- continuó el muchacho algo desafiante.

- No estoy molesta, Neville, solo preocupada. Ya imaginaba que harías algo así, pero creí que Hermione se te adelantaría y le diría la verdad a Harry antes.- reflexionó la chica, con semblante triste.

- Bueno, parece que eso es lo que pensaba hacer o ya lo hizo, pero muy tarde, no estoy seguro. Lo único que sé es que luego de que le contara a Harry lo que sabía del tipo ese, actuó muy raro. Dijo un nombre y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, no sé que pudo haber hecho. Después, él y Hermione se han estado portando de lo más extraño. Prácticamente no se hablan, en serio, nunca los había visto así. Pero no como si estuvieran disgustados, sino muy tristes, especialmente Hermione. A Harry lo veo más desalentado, pero al menos está siempre con Ron o conmigo aunque no quiera hablar de ese asunto. En cambio, Hermione se ha alejado de todo el mundo, siempre está sola y cuando alguien se le acerca, ella se va. No sé qué está pasando, pero lo que sea es muy malo, Luna.- explicó el chico, muy desalentado.

La chica guardó silencio y pareció reflexionar en todo lo que su amigo le había contado. Apenas si fruncía el ceño y jugaba con sus aretes en forma de rábano.

- ¿Qué nombre mencionó Harry?- preguntó al fin.

- ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? Parecía que sólo estaba hablando consigo mismo– se extrañó su amigo.

- No tienes idea de cuánta. Vamos, Neville, dime el nombre.- insistió Luna con impaciencia.

- No entiendo, pero creo que era algo como Ed… ¿Edgard?- Neville hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

- ¿No habrá sido Edmund?- acertó a replicar la rubia abriendo los ojos al máximo.

- Sí, ese. Es un poco raro, ¿no? Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- se asombró su amigo.

-Luego te cuento. No entiendo como pudo saberlo si Hermione aún no se lo había dicho. Vamos, Neville, apúrate.- le dijo la chica, al tiempo que lo arrastraba rumbo al castillo.

- Luna, espera. Tengo que ver a la profesora Sprout. Y además, ¿a dónde vamos?- Neville se dejaba llevar porque estaba demasiado asombrado para reaccionar.

- Hablarás con ella después. Esto es mil veces más importante, hay mucho que aclarar. Necesito que me hagas entrar a tu Sala Común.- indicó la chica sin perder el paso.

- ¡¿Qué?! Eso está prohibido, ni hablar.- el chico casi tropieza de la impresión.

- Como si nunca hubieras roto una regla.- descartó la rubia sin darle mucha importancia.

- Pero si nos atrapan... Luna, lo que necesites hacer, ¿no puede ser fuera?- pidió Neville suplicante.

- No, porque necesito silencio y tranquilidad para poder hablar con Hermione y me imagino que debe de pasársela encerrada en su habitación entre clases.- le explicó Luna.

- Pues la verdad es que sí, pero ¿de qué quieres hablar con ella?- Neville se resistía aún.

- Quiero saber como es que Harry conocía a Edmund.- dijo la joven con sencillez.

- ¿Y ese quién es?- se extrañó aún más el Gryffindor.

- Y después dicen que yo soy distraída. Tú lo conoces, Neville. Lo amenazaste en Hogsmeade, ¿ya te olvidaste?- le recordó Luna, subiendo las escaleras del primer piso.

Su amigo la siguió ya sin resistirse porque parecía más ocupado en tratar de buscar en su memoria a qué se estaba refiriendo la Ravenclaw. Como si él se la pasara amenazando gente; el único con el que había actuado así era…

-¡No!- exclamó el muchacho al recordar.

- Exacto, él. Date prisa, a ver si aún tenemos tiempo de hacer algo. Sólo espero que Harry no haya hecho ninguna tontería.- lo apuró Luna.

Neville guardó silencio, pero intercambio una mirada inquieta con su amiga y esta vez fue él quien apuró el paso.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hagrid llegó a su cabaña, cansado y hambriento. Paso las últimas horas de la tarde en el bosque, recogiendo muestras de unas plantas que sólo crecían allí para la profesora Sprout. Se encontraban en territorio centauro, de modo que el único que podía acercarse era él mismo, y aún así resultaba peligroso.

Fang lo recibió con sus acostumbradas muestras de cariño, con ladridos y alzándose con sus patas traseras para llenarlo de lengüetazos. El guardabosque apenas si alcanzó a poner la tetera al fuego y a sacarse las incómodas botas, cuando un seco golpe a la puerta llamó su atención.

- ¡Un minuto!- gritó el hombre, dejando la taza que sacaba a un lado.

Abrió la puerta apenas reprimiendo un sonoro bostezo, para observar sorprendido a quien se encontraba en el umbral.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! Señor, no lo esperaba. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- se apresuró a preguntar inquieto.

- Nada, Hagrid, tranquilo. Espero no llegar en mal momento.- dijo el anciano.

- Claro que no, profesor. Pase, por favor. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Vamos, deje que le sirva un té.- ofreció, haciéndose a un lado para ceder el paso.

- Eres muy amable, Hagrid. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero un té sería me vendría espléndido.- aceptó el director en tanto entraba al lugar.

- Ahora mismo, ya casi está lista el agua; siéntese, por favor.- invitó el hombre jalando una silla con presteza.

- Gracias, pero siéntate tú también, te ves algo cansado. ¿Vienes del bosque?- inquirió el profesor con amabilidad.

- ¡Ah, sí! Pero no es nada, me gusta ir allí, usted lo sabe. Ya hirvió el agua.- Hagrid corrió a servir la tetera y a acercarla a la mesa, junto con su mejor juego de té, para sentarse frente al director.

- Está muy bueno, delicioso realmente, ¿tiene acaso hojas de menta? – preguntó el profesor tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

- Y también de naranjo y otras cositas.- aceptó el semigigante en plan de confidencia.

- Claro, ya lo noto. Como te decía, Hagrid, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Tengo algunas dudas y me agradaría que me ayudaras a resolverlas.- comentó el director.

- ¿Ayudarle yo? Si puedo lo haré con gusto, señor, sólo dígame de qué se trata.- indicó con seguridad Hagrid.

- Verás, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar pendiente de todos los asuntos de la escuela, no tanto como me gustaría, claro. Como sabes, he debido acercarme con frecuencia al Ministerio y atender otros asuntos.- mencionó Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

- Lo sé muy bien, señor. La verdad es que no sé como logra encargarse de tantas cosas. Hogwarts, los llamados del ministro, los asuntos de la Orden; y en todo logra un trabajo excelente.- alabó con honestidad el guardabosque.

- Te agradezco las palabras, pero no podría hacer nada si no contara con personas como tú para ayudarme.- replicó el anciano con modestia.

- Eso no es del todo cierto.- descartó Hagrid con un gesto, para luego preguntar.- Pero, dígame, ¿en qué puedo serle útil?

- Tú eres muy buen amigo de la señorita Granger.- afirmó más que preguntó el profesor.

- Desde luego. Y de Harry y Ron también, claro. Todos muy buenos chicos.- comentó el semigigante con fervor.

- Lo sé, jóvenes extraordinarios, sin duda. Pero te preguntaba específicamente por la señorita Granger porque he estado observándola los últimos días con mayor atención, y me parece haber notado que no se encuentra del todo bien.- señaló Dumbledore.

- ¿De verdad? Bueno, yo no soy muy observador, ya sabe, no me había dado cuenta. Aunque, ahora que lo menciona, ayer vi a Harry y Ron entrenando en el campo de Quidditch y ella no estaba con ellos; siempre los acompaña.- pareció reflexionar el guardabosque.

- Me refiero a detalles como ese, digamos, fuera de lo normal. Tal vez hayas notado algo más- refirió el profesor.

- Bueno, no sabría decirle; hace un tiempo que no he podido conversar con ella. La última vez fue hace ya varias semanas, poco después de su cumpleaños. Vino a hablar conmigo porque se encontraba algo triste. ¿Usted supo que le hicieron llegar un regalo anónimo entonces?- inquirió el hombre.

- Sí, claro, la profesora McGonagall me informó al respecto. ¿Te dijo entonces si había descubierto quién se lo envió?- preguntó a su vez el director con cautela.

- No, entonces no tenía ni idea. Pobrecita, estaba tan confundida. Primero lo de Harry y luego eso.- mencionó el guardabosque, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurría con Harry?- se extrañó el profesor.

- No puedo creer que no lo sepa, señor, con lo bien que lo conoce usted. Bueno, es que él también es muy reservado y no le gusta andar hablando de su vida privada; pero seguro que no le molesta que se lo comente a usted.- dijo inseguro Hagrid.

- Te aseguro que seré muy discreto respecto a cualquier cosa que me cuentes.- le aseguró el profesor.

- Si, por supuesto, no lo dudo. Verá, resulta que Harry está enamorado de Hermione; se lo confesó hace algún tiempo, pero hasta ahora ella no le ha dado una respuesta y ya se imaginará todo el lío que se armó cuando ella recibió ese regalo; la dejó aún peor, y claro que a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia.- contó el hombre, sirviéndose una segunda taza de té.

El profesor pareció meditar la respuesta de Hagrid, tomándose su tiempo para contestar. Sólo sus cejas se juntaron apenas, dejando notar su preocupación.

- Ya veo. La competencia.- susurró el director apenas.

- ¿Cómo dijo?- preguntó el semigigante.

- Hablaba conmigo mismo, nada importante. Y, dime Hagrid, ¿la señorita Granger te dijo acaso que no había manera de que pudiera corresponderle a Harry?- inquirió el anciano.

- No, ella no dijo eso. Lo que dijo fue que se encontraba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero ya ha pasado un tiempo de eso, y después de todo lo que ha hecho Harry para conquistarla creí que ella estaría a un paso de aceptarlo, pero no estoy seguro de qué ha pasado. Como le dije, hace semanas que no hablo con ninguno de ellos.- replicó Hagrid.

- Es muy interesante lo que me cuentas. ¿Cómo es que no lo vi?- se preguntó Dumbledore.

- Bueno, profesor, tampoco es algo de lo que esté enterado todo el mundo; y no hay de qué preocuparse, yo creo que ellos estarán juntos al final. Hermione sólo necesita algo de tiempo, y Harry más paciencia.- restó importancia Hagrid.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el admirador secreto? El hombre que envió el anillo.- insistió el profesor.

- No se sabe nada de él, o eso creo; mejor dicho, eso espero. Ese par está hecho el uno para el otro. ¿Puede pensar en alguien mejor que Hermione para Harry?- habló entusiasmado el guardabosque.

- La verdad es que no. Sin embargo, muchas cosas pueden pasar. Cada quien es dueño de su destino y no importa lo que los otros podamos desear; al final, serán sus decisiones los que los guíen.- replicó Dumbledore.

- ¿Porqué dice eso, profesor? ¿Acaso piensa que ellos no van a terminar juntos?- inquirió preocupado el semigigante.

- Eso es algo que sólo el tiempo nos dirá, Hagrid. Bien, debo regresar a mi despacho; tengo varias lechuzas que enviar, y tú debes descansar un poco. Luego me darás la receta completa de este delicioso té.- dijo el profesor con un guiño, incorporándose y dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida.

- Sí, claro que sí, profesor. Pero, dígame, ¿por casualidad sabe algo de lo que yo no estoy enterado? Disculpe la intromisión, pero quiero tanto a estos chicos…- observó Hagrid, siguiéndolo fuera de la cabaña.

- Ya te lo dije, Hagrid, dejémosle al tiempo los resultados de este asunto, no nos involucremos más. Al final, sé que la señorita Granger tomará la decisión correcta.- aseguró el director, dándole una cariñosa palmada en el antebrazo y enrumbando el camino hacia el castillo.

El guardabosque lo vio partir con desazón, pero comprendió que el profesor estaba en lo cierto, y sacudiendo la cabeza con energía, regresó a su casa.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Harry y Ron apenas bajaban de sus escobas después de una larga práctica de Quidditch, cuando el atardecer no les permitía ya casi ver el campo de juego.

Ron adoraba el deporte, todos lo sabían, pero hacía una hora cuando menos que le suplicaba a Harry parar para tomar un descanso. Llevaban casi toda la tarde volando y lanzándose quaffles sin tregua. El pobre pelirrojo daba gracias a todos los magos por la mejora en sus reflejos; de otro modo ya estaría en la enfermería. Su amigo lanzaba las pelotas como si su vida se fuera en ello; ni en las finales del Mundial se habría esforzado tanto. Ron se consolaba al saber que él no era la razón de su ira, y además, suponía que todo eso le permitiría desfogar su furia.

Tal vez entonces se animara a contarle qué rayos había pasado con Hermione la otra noche, porque hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra. Lo peor que podía hacer Harry, hasta él lo sabía, era encerrarse en sí mismo; nunca salía nada bueno de ello. Si lanzarle quaffles como un endemoniado le ayudaba a sentirse mejor y a aceptar hablar del tema, a él sólo le quedaba apoyarlo y esforzarse al máximo para no terminar con un hueso roto.

El menor de los Weasley dejó su escoba a un lado y empezó a caminar hacia las gradas con un ligero cojear que en otras circunstancias habría alarmado a Harry, pero ahora ni siquiera lo notó. Ron se sentó pesadamente en cuanto pudo y su amigo se quedó de pie a un lado, al parecer demasiado ansioso para permanecer inmóvil; prefirió dar un paseo de un lado a otro sin soltar su escoba.

- Bueno, Harry, para ya. Siéntate y toma un poco de aire.- le sugirió Ron resoplando.

- ¿Para qué? No estoy cansado y aún queda algo de luz, podremos volver en cuanto estés mejor.- desestimó el muchacho.

- ¿Estás loco? Ni hablar, lo siento. Tengo hambre, me duele todo y no hay manera de que podamos volar en la oscuridad sin que choquemos.- contestó el pelirrojo tajante.

- Exageras.- contradijo Harry.

- Harry, llevamos horas aquí, se nos va a pasar la cena y ni siquiera he terminado mis deberes de Transformaciones.- le recordó su amigo con paciencia.

- ¿Y desde cuándo eso te preocupa tanto?- le preguntó el chico sarcástico.

- Desde que McGonagall me amenazó con castigarme lo que queda del curso si no los entrego y no puedo contar con Hermione porque últimamente parece que apenas si puede con lo suyo.- le contestó Ron, dejando su tono amable de lado.

- ¿Tienes que mencionarla?- replicó el otro mirándolo con fastidio.

- No sabía que se había convertido en un tema vetado, disculpa. No me digas que ya no puedo hablar de mi mejor amiga. Espera, ¿podré hablarle acaso? Tal vez eso también te incomode.- respondió el pelirrojo correspondiendo el sarcasmo.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras en lo que se trate de ella, ¿está bien? Sé que es tu amiga, sólo…no quiero hablar de ella ahora.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Mi amiga? ¿Y qué hay contigo? No me vengas con que ahora ni siquiera eso son, no puedes hablar en serio.- saltó alarmado su compañero.

- No quise decir eso, Ron, lo siento. Hermione es muy importante para mí, es sólo que no puedo pensar correctamente; ni siquiera sé que somos ahora.- respondió Harry, apoyándose en su escoba.

- Puedo ayudarte con eso. Es tu mejor amiga, la mejor que tendrás en toda tu vida; y además estás enamorado de ella, ¿recuerdas?- le increpó Ron.

- No necesito eso ahora, Ron.- mordió las palabras Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hagan entrar en razón? Yo creo que te vendría muy bien, antes de que hagas alguna tontería; aunque creo que ya has ido avanzando con eso. Como dejar de hablarle, por ejemplo.- ironizó el muchacho.

- Tú no sabes nada, no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado.- le replicó su amigo.

- Porque no me lo cuentas.- reaccionó el pelirrojo enojado.

- ¿Es tan difícil entender que no quiero hablar de eso? Si tanta curiosidad te da, ve y pregúntaselo a ella.- espetó Harry.

- No es curiosidad, no seas idiota. Estoy preocupado por ustedes, ya lo sabes. Y si no se lo he preguntado a ella es simplemente porque tengo miedo de que si te menciono se eche a llorar. Así está ahora, por si no lo has notado; jamás la había visto tan frágil, nunca pensé que lo fuera. Lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, la lastimó y mucho.- replicó Ron.

- ¡Pobre Hermione! Y yo estoy tan feliz, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry, casi ofendido.

- No, no lo estás. Ambos se ven destrozados, pero ninguno hace nada. ¿Qué pasó con lo que dijiste?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y qué fue eso?- replicó el muchacho.

- Eso de que lucharías por ella. Aún cuando sabías que podía haber alguien más, nos aseguraste que no te darías por vencido. No sé qué rayos pasó entre ustedes, y no necesito saberlo, pero no entiendo cómo es que mandas todo al demonio sin luchar. No pareces tú mismo.- le hizo ver Ron.

- Hay batallas que sabes que no puedes ganar, y no vale la pena luchar en ellas.- dijo el joven con seriedad y sin ver a su amigo.

- Lo dice el tipo que se enfrentó al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos cuando nadie daba un knut por él y salió vivo. ¿Estás bromeando? Porque nunca has sido muy bueno en eso. ¡Batalla perdida!- bufó con desprecio el pelirrojo

- No hables sobre lo que no conoces.- contestó Harry.

- A ver, Harry, contesta sólo una cosa; es algo muy sencillo. ¿Te dijo Hermione que no te amaba y que estaba enamorada del tipo ese que vio en Hogsmeade?- preguntó sin tapujos Ron.

- No exactamente. Me dijo que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos; que no sabía a quién quería o algo así.- reconoció su amigo.

- Entonces bien puedes ser tú a quién quiere, sólo que no lo sabe. Vamos, Harry, no soy una chica, pero entiendo a Hermione, tú también deberías hacerlo.- le recomendó Ron, dejando su actitud fastidiada.

- ¿Entender qué, Ron? ¿Cómo puede ella hacerlo tan complicado todo?- replicó Harry.

- No. Que es Hermione, nuestra amiga, antes que nada. Cualquier otra chica estaría feliz de tener a dos tipos detrás de ella, y que uno de ellos fueras tú; lo estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos. Pero ella no es así, es la persona más decente que conocemos y todo este asunto debe de estarla volviendo loca. Ella siempre sabe qué hacer, qué es lo más correcto, pero ahora está en una situación difícil, algo que ni siquiera conoce. Te adora y debe aterrarla lastimarte, pero tampoco querrá hacerle daño al otro tipo. No digo que esté bien la manera en que ha actuado, pero nosotros que la conocemos mejor que nadie deberíamos comprenderla.- opinó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y buscando la mirada de su amigo.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Ron? Dejo de lado mis sentimientos, y voy a consolarla, a decirle que todo saldrá bien, ¿eso es lo que debo hacer? Porque no puedo, simplemente no puedo.- rechazó Harry.

- Bueno, si no puedes está bien, es lógico. Pero al menos no asumas esa actitud, no te ayuda en nada, al contrario. Vas a perderla si sigues así, ella te necesita. ¿Qué pasa si cree que ya no la quieres por lo que te contó y se va dolida con el otro? Neville dijo que él quería hablar con ella, y debe de saber de ti, tal vez no le importa, siempre y cuando Hermione le haga caso. No seas terco, Harry, usa toda la energía que gastas intentando arrancarme la cabeza con las quaffles en conseguir a Hermione.- le aconsejó su amigo.

- No lo sé, Ron. Necesito pensar tranquilamente en todo esto, pero agradezco que te preocupes tanto por nosotros.- apreció su amigo.

- Si, bien, es mi trabajo, ¿no? Además, si ustedes que parecen el uno para el otro no terminan juntos, ¿qué pasará conmigo? – intentó bromear Ron.

- Alguna chica muy observadora notará que cuando no estás haciendo tonterías eres el mejor tipo que hay. He oído que las Ravenclaws son muy buenas para eso.- contestó a su vez Harry con una imperceptible sonrisa.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido. ¿Qué dices? Empiezo a congelarme y el hambre me está matando; vamos al comedor.- sugirió Ron.

- Iré más tarde, quiero estar un rato más aquí. Lo prometo, no me quedaré sin comer, en todo caso le pediré algo a Dobby.- le aseguró a su amigo antes de que pudiera protestar.

- Está bien, siempre y cuando pienses en lo que hablamos, ¿lo harás?- preguntó el pelirrojo con voz anhelante.

- Ella es lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora, Ron.- reconoció Harry.

- Muy bien, sólo debes añadirle todo lo que te he dicho y no dejar que te vengan ideas negativas, espántalas. ¿Ves? Comienzo a hablar como Luna, el hambre me está afectando. No te quedes hasta muy tarde.- se despidió su compañero caminando hacia el castillo, no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda.

Harry vio a su amigo perderse por los terrenos hacia la entrada principal y dando un sonoro suspiro, ocupó el asiento que Ron dejó libre.

Pensar. Sí, claro. Como si no lo hubiera hecho todo el tiempo; pensar una y mil veces en la última conversación que tuvo con Hermione. Cada vuelta que le daba lo hacía sentir peor. Imaginaba tantas cosas, tantos escenarios en los que pudo ocurrir todo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Aceptaba que Ron estaba en lo cierto en todo lo que decía, pero era fácil opinar desde fuera. No era él quien tenía pasar por lo que Harry. Era insoportable siquiera imaginar a la persona que amabas con alguien más; y menos con alguien como ese Edmund. Tan educado, elegante, y…perfecto.

¿De dónde diablos había salido? ¿Porqué había irrumpido de ese modo en sus vidas? No era justo. Harry odiaba hacerse el héroe, en realidad no se consideraba uno; pero era innegable que a pesar de su corta edad, ya había pasado por mucho. ¿Qué no se merecía un poco de tranquilidad? ¿La felicidad de poder estar con la persona a la que amaba? Aparentemente, no. Era demasiado para él, debía sufrir más.

- ¡Rayos!- masculló en voz alta, arrancando un pedazo de césped con rabia.

Harry siguió allí sentado, viendo sus zapatos y rumiando toda clase de maldiciones, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos lo puso en alerta.

Escudriñó en la oscuridad, mientras sacaba con movimientos ágiles la varita del bolsillo. Tal vez era un poco exagerado, pero después de enfrentar a Voldemort y sus mortífagos, ninguna precaución era suficiente.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó con voz firme y clara; sin dejar de mirar a los lados.

Aguzó el oído y notó que los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. A poca distancia alcanzó a ver una sombra que se acercaba en su dirección. Una figura alta y de andar pausado, cubierta con una larga capa y el rostro descubierto. Cuando el hombre estuvo a pocos pasos de él, se detuvo, y dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa, habló.

- Buenas noches, Harry, supongo que me recuerdas, aún sin la capucha.- dijo Edmund con su profunda voz.

El hombre hablaba con tranquilidad, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y hacía como si no viera la varita que no había dejado de apuntarle. Actuaba como si se encontrara frente a un viejo amigo; salvo que este no correspondía su gesto afable en lo absoluto. Harry se había puesto de pie, viendo al hombre, primero con desconcierto y luego con furia, incrédulo de tenerlo al frente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con rudeza y sin bajar la varita.

- Me gustaría tener una corta conversación contigo; si no es molestia, claro.- replicó el otro sin moverse.

- ¿Molestia? ¿Tú crees?- contestó Harry con sarcasmo.

- Veo que no estás muy receptivo.- dijo Edmund con algo de burla.

- ¿Debería estarlo?- contestó esta vez Harry, sin dejar su postura agresiva.

- Imagino que no, es lógico. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro acerca de cómo reaccionarías. Por lo menos, no has intentado hechizarme. Aún.- dijo, señalando la varita con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Y porqué no te preparas para defenderte? Eres un mago, también tienes varita.- replicó el muchacho.

- Ni soñaría en enfrentarme a ti, Harry. ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad contra quien venció a Voldemort? Lo dudo; y no he venido aquí a pelear contigo, en todo caso. Cuando nos conocimos, te dije que te admiraba, eso no ha cambiado; continúo pensando exactamente lo mismo. Vengo a verte por otras razones.- indicó Edmund.

- Conozco tu razón.- corrigió Harry.

- Confiaba en que así fuera, nos tomará menos tiempo. Por favor, Harry, a menos que realmente vayas a echarme una maldición, cosa que considero poco posible, baja la varita. Sólo quiero hablar, de hombre a hombre, ¿qué dices?- pidió Edmund con sinceridad.

El muchacho pareció debatir consigo mismo qué era lo mejor que podía hacer. Durante un momento, se le pasaron por la cabeza cien maldiciones que podía utilizar contra él, pero sabía que no lo haría. El no era así, no atacaría a traición a un hombre desarmado por mucho que lo odiara. Insultándose para sí de todas las maneras posibles, bajó la varita y la llevó de vuelta al bolsillo sin dejar de mirar al otro a los ojos.

- Gracias.- se limitó a decir Edmund.

- No creas que lo hago por ti, es sólo que yo no soy un sucio mortífago.- le cortó Harry con resentimiento.

- Eso ya lo sabía, sé quien eres. Lamentablemente, tú no puedes decir lo mismo de mi, ¿cierto? No me conoces en lo absoluto.-observó el hombre.

- Ni me interesa hacerlo.- espetó Harry con desprecio.

- Comprendo. En todo caso, por lo menos déjame presentarme de forma apropiada. Mi nombre es Edmund Lascelles.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

Harry lo vio con una mueca de fastidio, pero no hizo ademán de corresponder el gesto.

- Bien, hablemos entonces.- replicó Edmund bajando la mano con pesar y sentándose en las gradas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¿Que me aleje de Hermione para dejarte el camino libre? – preguntó el muchacho permaneciendo de pie.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de nosotros?- inquirió a su vez el otro, ignorando la pregunta.

El Gryffindor hizo un gesto de dolor que no pudo ocultar al escuchar el modo en que se refería ese hombre a si mismo y a Hermione. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recomponer la máscara de ira y no sacar la varita de nuevo. Respiró profundamente para calmarse.

- No mucho, pero si lo suficiente para saber que no existe nada entre ustedes.- le dijo con frialdad.

- No por ahora, es cierto; o no como yo quisiera, en todo caso. Escucha, Harry, soy consciente de que he puesto a Hermione en una situación muy difícil, y lo lamento. Ella es maravillosa y merece ser feliz.- indicó el hombre.

- Y supongo que esperas que lo sea contigo.- mencionó el joven con sarcasmo.

- Claro, porque entonces yo también sería feliz. Debes comprender que esto no fue planeado, jamás esperé enamorarme de ella y que en el proceso tú te vieras involucrado. Tienes motivos para estar molesto conmigo, está bien, pero sabes tan bien como yo que uno no decide en estas cosas; el amor es extraño y nos ataca del modo menos esperado.- reflexionó Edmund.

- Ella no te ama, me lo dijo.- replicó Harry en tanto se cruzaba de brazos.

- Tal vez, pero tampoco a ti. Está confundida y no quiere lastimar a ninguno de los dos, es demasiado noble para eso. Pero eso no impido que yo la quiera y haga todo lo posible para que me corresponda.- aseguró con seriedad el mayor.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga yo? Te encantaría que me hiciera a un lado, ¿verdad?- lo desafió el joven.

- Mentiría si dijera que no; pero, por otra parte, no podría aceptar un amor a medias. No quiero que me acepte porque tú le das la espalda y quedo como última opción. Necesito que esté segura de sus sentimientos, es la única manera.- replicó Edmund.

- ¿Esa es tu estrategia? ¿Hacerte el noble y desprendido? ¿Piensas que así la conseguirás?- insistió con sus preguntas Harry.

- Esto no es una guerra, ¿no lo entiendes? Te dije que deseaba hablar con un hombre y actúas como un chiquillo en medio de una rabieta. Pensé que con todo lo que pasaste serías algo más maduro, parece que me equivoqué.- exclamó Edmund disgustado y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Quién diablos te crees? No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. Vienes aquí, hablando muy bien y haciéndote el caballero, cuando lo que haces es tratar de quitarme a la persona más importante de mi vida.- replicó Harry, encarándolo furioso.

- ¿Y acaso piensas que esto es fácil para mi? Venir a buscarte, a decirte que luches por ella. Sería mucho más fácil dejar que lo arruines y la alejes con tu actitud; ella vendría a mí sin dudarlo, pero nunca sabría si lo hizo sólo por despecho y no podría soportarlo. No tengo idea de qué te haya dicho ella de mí, pero te puedo asegurar algo. La amo. Totalmente, sin ninguna duda y haría por ella lo que fuera, aún dejar que se vaya con otro si eso la hace feliz. La pregunta aquí, Harry, lo que hace que esto cobre sentido es si tú puedes decir lo mismo; porque sino, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- declaró Edmund, dejando de lado sus buenos modos.

El joven lo vio con una mezclar de ira y desconcierto que el otro hombre no dejó de notar, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario, esperando la respuesta.

- Claro que la amo, con toda mi alma; y daría mi vida por ella sin dudarlo un segundo, pero no voy a decirte que la dejaré irse con alguien más sin luchar porque sería una mentira. Has sido muy honesto, te concedo eso, pero no somos iguales. Llámame egoísta si quieres, pero esa es la verdad. No se quedará contigo.- le aseguró el joven con seriedad, casi dejando la expresión de furia, para sustituirla por una de abierto desafío.

- Ya lo veremos.- replicó Edmund, con una media sonrisa.

- Si, ya lo veremos.- aceptó el otro dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia el castillo.

Edmund lo vio alejarse y no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo. Las cosas estaban claras y no tenían nada más que decirse; con seguridad, nunca serían amigos. Una pena, pensó el hombre, pero Hermione estaba primero y cuando lo aceptara, él tendría la tranquilidad de saber que lo hacía sin ninguna duda; y si no era así, por lo menos sabría que Harry la amaba tanto como él, aunque fuera muy joven aún para darse cuenta de ello. Desechó esos pensamientos negativos de su mente, y se preparó para lo que vendría. Le había dicho a Harry que no se trataba de una guerra, pero algo le decía que al final terminaría pareciendo una, y él no estaba dispuesto a ser el perdedor.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**N.A. Hola, chicos, lamento la tardanza, pero si les contara todo lo que me ha pasado no termino nunca, así que sean compasivos y acepten mis disculpas, especialmente los que siempre están atentos a un nuevo capi y me hacen llegar sus comentarios, ustedes saben quienes son.**

**La última parte me ha costado sangre, sudor, lágrimas y una jaqueca. No sabía como llevar esa conversación y no tenía a nadie que me diera un consejo apropiado; por primera vez en mi vida quise ser hombre diez minutos, así de desesperada estaba. Espero que les haya gustado y estén de acuerdo conmigo en como la abordé, traté de respetar lo más posible a los personajes. Cierto que en la primera parte Harry no sale muy bien parado, pero creo que sin querer, o queriendo, con Edmund nunca se sabe; recibió el sacudón que necesitaba para enfrentar la situación. Ahora, a ver qué pasa, recordemos que Luna y Hermione tienen una conversación pendiente y Dumbledore ya está enterado de todo este asunto. A esperar, a esperar.**

**Ahora si, respuestas y comentarios a los reviews.**

**Alastor: Totalmente de acuerdo, el amor no es racional, no es lógico, no es sensato, etc. Me pregunto qué opinas de la actitud de Harry en este capi, creo que va a haber posiciones encontradas, no los culpo, yo también tengo mis dudas. Me encantó hacer que este par se encontrara de una buena vez, sabiéndose rivales, ya era hora. A ver qué te pareció, mil besos, gracias por pasar, cuídate.**

**Lyli-amil: Gracias por pasar, espero que este capi te haya gustado. No comenzó a mil, pero me gustó el final. Ambos son muy interesantes, es cierto, pero los dos no pueden ganar, ya veremos qué pasa. Sobre lo que hará Harry de acá en adelante, creo que ya tenemos una idea más clara, a ver que te parece. Gracias de nuevo, un beso, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Noelhia: Mi querida amiga voladora, eres por quien más angustia sentía la demora en actualizar. Me la pasaba mirando al techo, a ver si no me caía nada encima xd. Has demostrado tu paciencia, muchas gracias. A Hermione la hemos dejado tranquila para que tome un poco de aire, tampoco tenemos que ser muy sádicos, con todo lo que se le viene, ojo que no he dicho que sea malo. No abandones el yoga, es bueno, respira profundo y cuéntame qué te ha parecido este capi, espero que te gustara. Mil besos, cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto.**

**Katurra: Primero, ya viste que Luna no se enojó, porque sorpresa de sorpresas, ella ya se imaginaba que Neville no se iba a quedar callado, pero ha decidido poner manos a la obra. Sobre Dumby, no sé que irá a hacer el profe; capaz se queda callado porque sabemos que él no es mucho de meterse en asuntos ajenos aunque ganas no le falten, ya veremos. Por un momento quise estrangular a Harry, pero creo que rectificó. A ver si la niña lo escoge a él o a Edmund. Gracias por pasar como siempre, un beso, cuídate mucho.**

**Magdal: A ver, parcha ese corazón, que nada está dicho, conservemos la fe y ese órgano maravilloso puede ser tan fuerte. Si, Harry parece despistado, pero es porque siempre tiene a Hermione al lado para que lo ayude, pero en este caso él tuvo que pensar solo. Espero que te haya gustado Ron aquí también, y no te molestara Neville. Dumby como que no ha hecho mucho, salvo informarse, veremos qué hace o si no hace nada. Hermione anda llorando por los rincones, pero ya va siendo hora de que se enfrente a todo esto. Como dices, ella sin querer es muy responsable de lo que ocurre. Espero que este capi también te gustara, gracias por leer. Mil besos, buena vibra, nos leemos pronto, cuídate.**

**Nocturnal Depression: Ay, amigo de mi corazón, no sabes, estuve a punto de mandarte un PM para pedirte consejo sobre como abordar la conversación de ese par, pero considerando que en el capi anterior sugeriste que Harry no llore sino que agarre piedras, temí que me dijeras que lo mejor sería que persiguiera a Edmund por todo el campo de Quidditch a punta de cruciatus; mejor quemé neuronas para abordarlo de manera un poquito más pacífica. Habrás notado que en la conversación con Ron, Harry no habló mucho de sus sentimientos, tomé tu consejo en cuenta y es que es cierto, supongo. No estoy segura de qué hará Harry de ahora en adelante, pero algo me dice que va a luchar, y no creo que le ruegue a Hermione. Tenemos antes que nada que ver qué hace ella, que en este capi ha estado de no habida. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia y lo hagas saber, ojalá este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho, un beso, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**Erebchan: Hola, qué gusto que te dieras un saltito, no sabes como me animas. Así que le vas a Harry, muy bien, tenemos de todo por aquí, es lo que más me gusta. Me alegra que te agrade la historia. Acerca de lo desesperante que puede llegar a ser tanto enredo y confusiones, estoy de acuerdo, lo he pensado muchas veces; creí que en cualquier momento ustedes mismos me iban a mandar a volar por las complicaciones, pero decidí serle fiel a mis principios y seguirle con todo; qué bueno que comprendan que si no es así, como que no es vida, aunque eso a veces dé mucha bronca. Gracias por las amables palabras y espero que el trabajo no te absorba tanto (quién habla) Igual es genial tenerte por aquí, cuídate mucho, si tienes alguna crítica hazla con confianza que me estarás haciendo un favor. Un beso, que te vaya muy bien, espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Miqa: Hola, casi no llegamos pero henos aquí. Feliz de que te gustara el capi, a ver qué opinas de este y de la actitud de Harry. Yo sigo escribiendo porque si no me muero, sólo espero comprendan si en algún momento tardo, de veras que no quisiera pero el tiempo es malvado, no hay de otra. Cuídate mucho, espero saber de ti, muchos besos, hasta pronto.**

**Caro: ¡Vive! Bueno, tu máquina vive, que científico loco sonó eso, por favor. Qué alegría saber de ti, ya se te extrañaba. Qué bueno que te gustó el último capi, ojalá que sea igual con este. Ese par me tiene con los nervios destrozados, no sé con cuál quedarme, a este paso no va a primar la decisión de Hermione, sino la mía *inserta risa malévola*. Como sea, el tiempo nos lo dirá. Respecto al lío del que te comenté ya te lo explico en un PM para contarte, yo también soy curiosa, otra coincidencia, qué loco. Qué gusto que te estés portando bien, andamos en las mismas, pero traigo unas ganas de portarme mal; empiezo a aburrirme. Bueno, a ver si te leo ya, estos rubios son necesarios, no seas egoísta. Me cuentas qué opinas de este dramón. Cuídate, estamos en contacto, un beso, ahí te escribo apenas salga de este atolladero mental.**

**Saludos especiales para Alexa, ojalá que no estés trabajando demasiado, y si es así, buena suerte, que todo vaya bien; espero saber pronto de ti, cuídate mucho.**

**Por otro lado, muchas gracias a quienes leen y no se animan a hacerse conocer. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y conocer sus opiniones. Un beso para todo el mundo, se me cuidan. Nos estamos leyendo, espero que pronto. Callia.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Rowling, nosotros sólo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco.**

- ¿No te parece esto un poco exagerado, Neville?- dijo Luna, en tanto se recogía su abundante cabello para colocarse el sombrero escondiendo sus rubios mechones.

- Claro que no. Menos mal que la capa es larga y te cubre hasta los tobillos. Ciérrala bien al frente para que no se vea tu insignia.- indicó el chico.

Los dos amigos estaban en uno de los pasadizos cerca de la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Habían pasado los últimos minutos intentando vestir a Luna de modo que pudiera pasar sin llamar la atención de los alumnos que estuvieran en la Sala; mal que bien, era un personaje bastante conocido en Hogwarts, aún cuando la mayoría no supiera apreciarla como se merecía, tal como le dijo Neville en un rapto de sinceridad. La chica encontraba todo muy divertido, mientras su compañero se sentía al borde de un ataque. Si McGonagall se enteraba…

- Listo, creo que esto es suficiente.- anunció Neville, dando un suspiro y examinando a su amiga con ojo crítico.

- Debo de parecer un gnomo.- rió la chica encantada.

Neville no dijo nada, pero la verdad es que no estaba muy equivocada. Con el sombrero calado hasta las cejas y la larga capa cerrada al frente, sólo podían apreciarse sus brillantes ojos y contra eso no había nada que hacer. Sólo quedaba encomendarse a todos los magos conocidos para que no los descubrieran.

- Bueno, vamos ya, seguro que la mayoría está cenando.- lo apremió la rubia, arrastrándolo hacia el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que parecía algo distraída en una charla con su amiga Violeta.

- No pongas esa cara de culpabilidad.- alcanzó a susurrar Luna.

- Ya. Buenas noches. Este… ¿nos deja pasar?- pidió el joven intentando sonar natural.

- ¿Pero qué dices muchacho? No me digas que has olvidado la contraseña, porque si es así, no puedo dejarte pasar, lo lamento.- indicó la mujer.

- ¡Claro que la recuerdo! Es "pastel de calabaza"- replicó el otro algo ofendido.

- Muy bien. Adelante.- accedió la Dama, haciéndose a un lado y retomando su charla sin prestarles demasiada atención.

- Gracias, qué amable es usted.- apreció la Ravenclaw, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su compañero, que la empujó sin mucha delicadeza dentro de la Sala.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la chica con inocencia.

- Olvídalo.- susurró Neville.

La Sala estaba ocupada a medias por algunos alumnos que ya habían terminado de cenar y ahora se dedicaban a jugar o terminar deberes. En cuanto entraron, Neville tomó a su amiga del brazo y la guió hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas tan rápido como podía sin llamar la atención.

- Bien, por aquí llegarás. No tengo idea de cuál puerta será, porque nunca he subido, pero trata de preguntar a alguna de primero, no te molestará. Le dices que estás enferma y no recuerdas en dónde duermes o algo así.- cuchicheó el muchacho con nerviosismo.

- Creo que deberías tomar un té para que te calmes, Neville.- le comentó la joven muy seria.

- ¡Hey, Neville! ¿En qué andas? Ven a jugar una partida con nosotros.- le gritó Dean, desde el otro lado del cuarto.

El pobre chico pasó a la palidez total en tanto volteaba y hacía una mueca amable a su compañero, que estaba sentado con su inseparable amigo Seamus frente a un tablero de ajedrez. Como si eso fuera poco, en ese momento, Ron hizo su aparición por el retrato y dirigiéndole una sonrisa, encaminó el rumbo en su dirección.

- ¡Sube, sube, sube! – apremió a la rubia desesperado.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, y con una sonrisa divertida subió de a dos los peldaños con su paso ligero hasta perderse en lo alto.

Neville dio un suspiro de alivio y se dio la vuelta para saludar al pelirrojo.

- Hola, Ron, ¿ya terminaron de entrenar tú y Harry?- preguntó el chico, casi volviendo a su color natural.

- Sí, hace un buen rato. Vengo del comedor, Harry se quedó en el campo, dijo que luego venía. ¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas?- preguntó curioso Ron.

- ¿Qué chica?- replicó Neville.

- La que estaba aquí contigo y acaba de subir.- le dijo su amigo algo burlón.

- Ah, esa chica. Es una Gryffindor.- aseguró el joven.

- ¿Y de dónde más iba a ser? ¿De Ravenclaw?- bromeó el pelirrojo.

- Cierto, claro. Era una chica, creo que de cuarto, que no se sentía muy bien y la acompañé hasta aquí; ni siquiera recordaba la contraseña. Pobrecita.- se lamentó el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Pues que raro, porque subió dando de brincos.- se extrañó su amigo.

- Seguro que ya se le estaba pasando. Mira, Dean me estaba llamando para jugar una partida de ajedrez; está con Seamus, ¿vamos?- preguntó Neville, señalando a sus compañeros que les hacían gestos.

- Claro, hace mucho que no juego, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Pero yo empiezo.- pidió Ron.

- Seguro.- aceptó Neville sin dudar, acompañando al pelirrojo hacia donde estaban los otros chicos y dirigiendo una mirada inquieta a las escaleras tras de sí.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hermione se encontraba en su cama, tumbada y con los doseles corridos. Fijaba su vista al techo, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al león de felpa que Harry le obsequiara por su cumpleaños. Recostaba su cara contra el cuello del muñeco y en su mano derecha, sostenía el anillo que Edmund le envió. Le daba vueltas entre los dedos, sin verlo realmente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Agradecía que sus compañeras estuvieran cenando o en la Sala Común, no creía poder soportar ni un solo comentario. La perseguían para preguntarle qué había ocurrido entre ella y Harry para que ambos lucieran como si alguien se hubiera muerto, según decían. Estaba demasiado triste como para fingir severidad y decirles que no era de su incumbencia lo que pasara en su vida; esperaba que si entraban y veían los doseles corridos, por lo menos pensaran que estaba dormida y la dejaran en paz. Si escuchaba una vez más un consejo tonto, iba a gritar.

Apretó con más ímpetu al muñeco y cerró la mano con fuerza sobre el anillo hasta que las piedras casi le hicieron daño. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Seguía pensando, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y unas suaves pisadas se acercaban. Trató de normalizar su respiración y cerró los ojos, esperando dar la impresión de estar dormida, pero pudo sentir como hacían a un lado con suavidad los doseles y alguien fijaba la vista en ella. ¿Es que no podían dejarla en paz?

- Si quieres parecer dormida, no haces muy buen trabajo, deberías intentar roncar.- comentó una voz musical muy conocida.

Hermione abrió los ojos, incrédula, y se quedó contemplando a su amiga sin poder articular ni una palabra.

- ¡Qué muñeco más bonito! Te lo obsequió Harry, ¿verdad? Me moría por verlo.- habló la rubia con sencillez, en tanto se sacaba el sombrero y dejaba caer su cabello sin tomarse la molestia de arreglarlo un poco.

- Pero…Luna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- alcanzó a balbucear Hermione apenas.

- Neville me ayudó. ¿Ves? Esta es su capa, la usamos para que no se notara que no soy de esta Casa.- le explicó la joven, deshaciéndose de la pesada prenda.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudo? Está prohibido, se meterán en problemas.- farfulló Hermione.

- No pasa nada, nadie me prestó atención, no te preocupes. Siempre pensé que los Gryffindor eran más valientes.- indicó la chica.

- Una cosa es ser valientes y otra no respetar las normas. Bueno, la verdad es que me alegra que estés aquí.- reconoció Hermione viendo a su amiga con cariño.

- Y a mi verte, aunque no tienes muy buen aspecto.- indicó Luna con sinceridad y sentándose a los pies de la cama.

- Eso he oído.- replicó la otra joven, muy triste.

- No es para menos, en realidad eso no importa. Neville me contó lo que ocurrió.- explicó la rubia.

- Y según él, ¿qué ha pasado?- inquirió la chica lacónica.

- No sabía mucho, digamos que entre los dos hemos podido sacar algunas conclusiones. Como que hablaste con Harry acerca de Edmund.- tanteó la joven.

- El ya lo sabía, no sé cómo, yo sólo se lo confirmé.- reconoció Hermione con voz triste.

- Y parece que no se lo tomó muy bien, ¿verdad?- insistió Luna.

- Fue horrible, Luna, no puedes imaginarlo. Jamás me había sentido tan mal; fue como si me estrujaran el corazón. Y cuando pienso en su rostro aquella noche, siento lo mismo.- dijo la joven, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Así de mal estuvo?- preguntó la Ravenclaw.

- Tan malo como puedas pensar. Y además, no sabes todo, nadie lo sabe, o eso creo. Pero necesito decirlo o voy a estallar. Ocurrió mucho más esa noche, Luna.- indicó Hermione, en tanto se secaba las lágrimas.

- Si quieres, puedes contármelo. No le diré nada a nadie si no quieres, ni siquiera a Neville.- aseguró la chica.

- No, por favor, no le vayas a decir nada. No quiero que Harry se entere de esto por alguien más aparte de mí.- pidió la Gryffindor.

- No te preocupes, si eso quieres, así será.- dijo Luna con seriedad poco usual en ella.

- De acuerdo. Verás, esa noche, Harry me esperó en el vestíbulo para hablar acerca de lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade, estaba preocupado y parecía dispuesto a oírme, de modo que decidí contarle respecto al baile al que fui en las vacaciones y en el que conocí a alguien; le dije la verdad, que ese alguien había dejado una huella muy grande en mi. Pareció muy defraudado; primero no quiso saber nada, ni siquiera escucharme, pero casi lo había convencido de que escuchara toda la historia, cuando me llamaron a la oficina del director y tuve que despedirme de él.- empezó a explicar Hermione con voz triste.

- ¿Te llamó el director? ¡Qué inoportuno!- exclamó su amiga sin poder contenerse.

- No fue él, Luna, o tal vez sí, no estoy segura. Al único al que vi allí fue a Edmund.- indicó Hermione torciendo el gesto en un amago de sonrisa torcida.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? ¿En la oficina de Dumbledore? – acribilló a preguntas Luna, con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

- No grites, por favor. Si a ti te sorprendió, imagina como me sentí yo. Mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo, pero él me pidió que escuchara lo que tenía para decir. Acepté porque creía que sólo así me dejaría en paz; y además, reconozco que sentía algo de curiosidad.- aceptó la chica apenada.

- No te sientas mal por eso. ¿Quién no la tendría? Te pasaste meses suponiendo cosas y haciendo averiguaciones, es normal que quisieras saber la verdad.- la confortó su amiga.

- Gracias por entender. Bueno, como te dije, accedí a escucharlo. Me contó prácticamente toda su vida, Luna. No puedo traicionar su confianza, así que discúlpame si no te doy detalles, pero si bien continúo pensando que hizo mal en actuar de esa manera tan sospechosa, lo cierto es que por lo que me explicó, tenía motivos para ello. Le dije que me resultaría difícil perdonarlo, pero que lo comprendía.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y luego?- la apremió Luna, sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- Pues…me preguntó por Harry.- reconoció la joven.

- ¡Vaya! Decidió ser directo, ¿eh?- observó la rubia.

- Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Le dije que no era asunto suyo y él me contestó que todo lo concerniente a mí lo era.- contó Hermione en voz baja.

- Ya.- se limitó a decir Luna, esperando que su amiga continuara su relato.

- Entre otras cosas, dijo que me quería.- confesó la Gryffindor sonrojándose.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.- comentó Luna, como quien escucha una noticia muy antigua.

- ¿Cómo podías saberlo?- preguntó la chica asombrada.

- Hermione, eso lo notaba cualquiera. Ya sabes, por como hablaba de ti y como te miraba esa noche en Hogsmeade. Debemos reconocerle que en eso no puede fingir, se ve que es sincero.- opinó la rubia.

- Yo no tenía como saberlo, de verdad no lo había pensado. Estaba demasiado concentrada en descubrir todos esos misterios, y luego me sentía furiosa cuando averigüé toda la verdad sobre él. Entonces, cuando me lo confesó, no supe qué hacer, estaba totalmente sorprendida. Edmund dijo que comprendía que me sintiera así y que me daría tiempo para pensar en todo esto. No pude decir nada, sólo salí de allí lo más rápido posible.- contó la joven, limpiándose nuevamente las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano.

- No era para menos, fueron demasiadas emociones en una sólo noche, era lógico que te sintieras así.- le dijo su amiga con dulzura.

- Aún no he terminado de contarte todo lo que ocurrió, Luna.- indicó Hermione, abrazando con más fuerza su muñeco e incorporándose un poco.

- ¿Hay más?- se sorprendió la rubia.

- No te he hablado de mi charla con Harry.- le dijo su amiga.

- Pero ustedes ya habían hablado, ¿no?- replicó Luna.

- Nos interrumpieron, te lo dije; esto ocurrió luego. Cuando volvía aquí para acostarme, él insistió en que debíamos continuar. Me sentía tan cansada, aún sorprendida por lo de Edmund, pero Harry no me dejó alternativa, de modo que hablamos.- explicó Hermione a media voz.

- Te escucho.- le dijo Luna con voz seria; algo le decía que no se trató de una charla muy amable.

Hermione pareció pensar en cómo empezar a contar la conversación de esa noche, aún le dolía pensar en eso; Harry dijo cosas tan hirientes, y saber que se merecía la mayoría de ellas no le hacía sentir mejor.

- Cuando vi a Harry, supe que algo andaba muy mal. Cuando nos separamos parecía disgustado, pero en ese momento lo vi tan…triste, tan herido, y a la vez furioso. Me dijo que estuve mintiéndole todo este tiempo, que no esperaba que yo le hiciera algo así.- contó Hermione balbuceando y sin intentar ya retener las lágrimas.

Luna sólo atinó a acercarse para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo que su amiga tomó agradecida.

- ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Yo jamás lo heriría a propósito, él lo sabe, debería saberlo.- dijo la chica, intentando secarse el rostro.

- Se sentía lastimado.- observó Luna.

- Lo sé, y sé que fue mi culpa, pero no quise hacerlo. Me dijo que sabía acerca de Edmund, sabía más acerca de él que yo hasta hacía unos minutos, ¿cómo pudo ser eso? Hasta conocía su nombre. No lo entiendo.- comentó la joven sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Bueno, Harry no es tonto y tal vez lo descubrió por su cuenta.- opinó su amiga, no queriendo descubrir a Neville.

- Sé que no es tonto, pero lo pensó todo mal. Primero creyó que yo había estado jugando con él, que le di falsas esperanzas mientras pensaba en Edmund y tú sabes que no fue así. Es cierto que todo este tiempo he intentado saber más acerca de él, no lo niego, pero nunca jugué con los sentimientos de Harry, soy incapaz de eso, lo quiero tanto…- se lamentó Hermione, sin soltar el pañuelo.

- Bueno, ¿pero al final dejó que le explicaras?- preguntó Luna.

- No del todo, ya no quiso oírme. Me preguntó si estaba enamorada de Edmund.- indicó la joven.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- insistió su amiga.

- La verdad. Que no lo sabía, y que tampoco sabía si lo amaba a él. No podía mentirle u ocultarle más cosas, no podía. Al final, se fue, no quiso saber más. Nunca lo había visto así, tan decepcionado. Desde entonces, no hemos hablado. Ambos nos rehuimos el uno al otro como si no soportáramos estar en el mismo lugar; no puedo dormir, ni concentrarme en las clases, sólo pienso y cada vez me confundo más. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo, Luna?- sollozó Hermione.

La Ravenclaw la vio con esa expresión pensativa que acostumbraba adoptar la mayor parte del tiempo, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo con suavidad.

- No creo que haya nada mal en ti, Hermione, en serio; es sólo que estás en una situación muy difícil. Créeme que no te envidio para nada. No sé exactamente qué debes hacer porque eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti misma. Sólo te diría que no te apresures en tomar una decisión. Verás, conozco a Harry, no tan bien como tú, pero lo hago, y es un chico excelente, no se merece sufrir. En cuanto a Edmund, tampoco parece un mal tipo, al contrario, y de verdad te quiere. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensar bien las cosas, porque si en algún momento decides aceptar a alguno de los dos, ellos merecen que estás completamente segura de tus sentimientos. No vayas con Harry sólo porque no quieres lastimarlo o con Edmund porque parece perfecto; no puedes hacer eso, porque entonces si estarías siendo muy cruel.- le aconsejó Luna con sinceridad.

Su amiga pareció reflexionar lo que Luna le había dicho y se sentó más segura, recostando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama, en tanto acariciaba al león de felpa y jugaba distraída con el anillo.

- Sé que tienes razón, Luna, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Necesitaba hablar con alguien como lo he hecho contigo. Tienes toda la razón, y de alguna manera esto también es mi culpa, porque me he dejado envolver por la confusión y los malos entendidos sin hacer nada. Esa no soy yo, se supone que busco soluciones, no que me complico aún más. Ya no escaparé más, enfrentaré lo que deba y tomaré una decisión. Tengo miedo y no quiero dañar a Harry o a Edmund, pero es peor si continúo así; será peor para todos.- aceptó Hermione, secándose todo rastro de lágrimas con seguridad.

- Eso suena más a la Hermione decidida que conozco. No te preocupes, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta; alguien saldrá lastimado, pero así es el amor, o eso he oído.- sonrió Luna.

- Sí, no es justo, pero así será.- concordó su amiga.

- Bien, es bueno ver que vuelves a la normalidad, o por lo menos, tanto como se puede. ¿Ese anillo que tienes allí es el que te envió Edmund?- preguntó la rubia observando la joya en la mano de la chica.

- Sí, es muy bonito, ¿no?- dijo Hermione, extendiendo el anillo a su compañera para que pudiera tomarlo.

- Mucho, ese hombre tiene buen gusto, eso no se puede negar. ¿Nunca lo has usado?- inquirió Luna, dándole vueltas a la joya y mirándola desde todos los ángulos.

- No. Lo haré si decido aceptarlo, sino se lo devolveré.- indicó Hermione con una voz resuelta que hacía mucho no se le escuchaba.

- Es bueno ver que tienes algo tan claro. ¿Y qué harás ahora?- preguntó Luna, devolviéndole el anillo.

- No estoy segura. Supongo que seguiré pensando y enfrentaré lo que venga sin correr; voy a dejar que mis sentimientos me guíen, y definitivamente, ya no voy a dudar tanto.- le dijo la chica.

- Ese parece un buen comienzo, muy Gryffindor. – alabó la rubia.

- No creo que resulte tan sencillo como suena.- suspiró su amiga.

- Nadie dice que vaya a serlo; tú sólo confía en ti misma. Oye, de verdad que ese león está muy bonito, ¿crees que Harry me quiera decir en donde lo compró? Me gustaría conseguir un águila, ya sabes, de Ravenclaw. Se vería muy bien en mi habitación.- indicó Luna, cambiando el tema.

- Tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma, no creo que sea información que vaya a darme.- contestó Hermione con una suave sonrisa. Luna tenía cada cosa.

- Ya veremos luego, tampoco tengo prisa. Lo que si me gustaría es dormir.- dijo la rubia, reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Sí, tienes razón, ya es muy tarde. ¿Cómo harás para salir?- preguntó la joven inquieta.

- Pues del mismo modo como entré, no te preocupes.- respondió Luna, poniéndose de pie para volver a echarse encima la capa de Neville y calarse el sombrero tan bien como pudo.

- Mantén la vista baja, no te vayas a meter en un lío, por favor.- pidió Hermione preocupada.

- Tienes otras cosas en qué pensar, por mi no te hagas problemas. Bueno, que descanses, duerme bien. Algo me dice que mañana puede resultar un día agitado.- aconsejó la Ravenclaw.

- Yo también lo creo. Gracias de nuevo por todo, Luna, eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría desear.- apreció Hermione.

- ¿De verdad lo piensas? Qué bueno, se lo contaré a Neville. Nos veremos mañana, dulces sueños.- se despidió la rubia, haciendo un gesto con la mano y saliendo por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

- Gracias, Luna.- dijo de nuevo en voz baja Hermione, acercando hacia sí el león y sujetando con fuerza el anillo.

Luna estaba en lo cierto, el día siguiente sería difícil. Lo encararía entonces, ahora necesitaba descansar. Con ese último pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormida.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar antes de empezar las clases. El pelirrojo no dejaba de lanzarle miradas interrogantes a su amigo desde que se levantó, pero Harry no hacía ningún comentario.

El motivo de tanta intriga era muy sencillo. Desde la noche anterior, cuando Harry llegó al dormitorio, el muchacho se había estado comportando muy raro. Corrección, se le veía demasiado normal, eso era lo extraño. Cuando Ron lo dejó en le campo de Quidditch, su amigo parecía un infieri salido de un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; ahora, en cambio, parecía tan…él mismo. ¿Qué habría pasado?

La pasada noche intentó hacerle algunas preguntas, pero Harry lo esquivó muy bien, sólo que estaba cansado, que no había llegado a comer nada pero que tampoco tenía hambre y le deseó las buenas noches, para luego meterse en su cama y cerrar las cortinas; un modo amable de decir: "no voy a hablar ahora, no molestes, vete a dormir". Hasta él comprendió ese mensaje sin esfuerzo.

Y fue lo mismo cuando lo despertó. Su amigo ya estaba cambiado y sólo le habló para pedirle que se apurara porque necesitaba comer algo. Ron se desperezó tan dignamente como se podía a semejantes horas y algo aturdido se encerró en el baño para despejar ideas con una buena ducha. Tan pronto como salió, tomó su ropa y mientras se cambiaba, veía a Harry hojeando un libro sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana, aunque conociéndolo como él lo hacía, sabía que no estaba concentrándose en él, sino pensando en algo más, por eso tenía el ceño fruncido. Neville, que al igual que Seamus y Dean, continuaba durmiendo, lanzó un sonoro ronquido que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró a ponerse el uniforme para hacerle luego una seña a Harry de que ya estaba listo.

La Sala Común estaba desierta, como era de esperar, y el camino al comedor tampoco andaba muy transitado. Ron no pudo reprimirse más.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre contigo?- preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¿De qué hablas?- replicó su amigo.

- Ayer parecías estar a punto de lanzarte al lago y ahora te ves casi normal.- indicó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – Harry levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

- Bueno, no, claro que no. Es sólo que… ¿te sientes bien?- insistió el muchacho inquieto.

- Sí, Ron, estoy bien; y antes de que preguntes, no me he vuelto loco, pierde cuidado.- zanjó Harry.

- ¡No iba a preguntar eso! – aseguró Ron, aunque su voz sonó demasiado aguda como para creerle.

- Sí, claro. Mira, no estoy feliz, ni siquiera contento, no tendría porqué estarlo, al contrario. Lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta de que no puedo pasármela alejado del mundo, ni que hubiera hecho algo malo; y además eso no consigue que me sienta mejor.- dijo su amigo con sencillez, en tanto entraban al Gran Comedor y se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Eso está muy bien, en serio; te felicito.- le dijo animado el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba.

- Gracias; supongo. Tampoco es que haya ganado un premio o algo así; no aún, al menos.- dijo más para si, de modo que su amigo no lo escuchó.

- Sírvete de estas salchichas, están buenísimas.- invitó Ron, acercándole una fuente luego de casi llenar su plato.

- Creí que había sido yo quien se quedó sin comer anoche.- se buró Harry.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Me despiertas tan temprano y no quieres que…- el joven Weasley guardó silencio en medio de la oración fijando la vista en las puertas con una expresión muy parecida al pánico.

Harry siguió la mirada de su amigo y sus ojos se entrecerraron apenas cuando vio a Hermione en la entrada. Casi al mismo tiempo, ella los notó también y pareció dudar un segundo en darse vuelta o continuar, pero de inmediato siguió su camino a la mesa con la frente en alto y ocupó el lugar vacío al lado de Ron sin dudar. Este los vio por el rabillo del ojo con toda la discreción que pudo, moviéndose inquieto en su silla.

- Buenos días.- saludó Hermione en voz alta y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

- Buenos días para ti también, hace mucho que no compartíamos la mesa.- correspondió el pelirrojo, dándose patadas mentales por todo lo que podía implicar ese comentario.

- Buenos días, Hermione.- saludó Harry a su vez con naturalidad.

Ron se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino, viendo a su amigo boquiabierto, pero él ni lo notó, porque siguió con la vista fija en su plato. Hermione, por su parte, pareció algo confundida pero no dijo nada.

- Este… ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó Ron en cuanto pudo cerrar la boca, dirigiéndose a su amiga.

- Muy bien, gracias.- contestó ella sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

- De verdad que los elfos se están esforzando estos días, ¿verdad? Será para que los extrañemos durante las vacaciones de Navidad.- mencionó el pelirrojo tratando de hacer conversación.

- Tal vez. Por cierto, Ron, tu madre me escribió para invitarme a pasar las fiestas con ustedes y dijo que te recordara llevar todos los calcetines con agujeros que tengas, no quiere que se te olviden como el año pasado.- indicó Harry.

- ¿Te escribió a mis espaldas para eso? Como si fuera a olvidarlo; mi madre me tiene tan poca fe.- se lamentó el joven, atragantándose en el proceso con un pedazo de tostada.

- A mi también me escribió. Para invitarme en las fiestas y pedirme que te recordara lo de los calcetines.- intervino Hermione, dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¡El colmo! Ya hablaré con ella luego de eso, aunque no creo que me haga mucho caso. Como sea, es genial que podamos pasar la Navidad todos juntos, ¿no creen?- inquirió el joven emocionado y viendo alternativamente a sus amigos.

- Sí, claro.- respondió Harry con voz neutral.

- En realidad, no sé si voy a poder ir. Les escribí a mis padres contándoles del asunto, pero aún no han respondido. Tal vez quieran que vaya a casa; estas serán las últimas fiestas antes de graduarnos.- terció Hermione.

- Diles que mi madre insiste, eso siempre funciona. A los padres no les gusta quedar mal con los de los amigos de sus hijos.- sugirió el muchacho con suficiencia.

- No voy a manipular a mis padres, Ronald.- replicó la chica con severidad.

- Sólo era una idea. En todo caso, diles que quieres venir, ni que te fueran a obligar, eres mayor de edad. Quieres venir, ¿verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Claro que quiero, pero también es importante que pase tiempo con mis padres; lo más seguro es que luego no me sea posible.- explicó la joven pareciendo algo triste.

- ¿Por qué?- se extrañó Ron.

- Creo que Hermione se refiere a que cuando terminemos la escuela, empezaremos a estudiar para nuestras carreras y estaremos muy ocupados; no sabemos qué tan duro será.- intervino Harry lacónico.

- Exacto.- confirmó la chica con suavidad y viendo a Harry agradecida, si bien el joven desvió la mirada rápidamente.

- ¡Ah, eso! No lo había pensado, pero seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo para que puedas venir.- dijo el pelirrojo despreocupado.

- Ya veremos. Debo irme, tengo clases a primera hora.- indicó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso.

- Nos veremos luego en Transformaciones, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron.

- Seguro. Hasta entonces.- se despidió la joven, viendo a Harry antes de empezar a alejarse.

- Cuídate.- dijo Harry en voz baja, aunque la chica lo escuchó y sólo atino a asentir con timidez y seguir su camino.

Harry no dijo nada más en lo que restó del desayuno; pero, mientras dejaba sus cubiertos a un lado, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su amigo fijos en él.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con paciencia.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- inquirió el pelirrojo suspicaz.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- replicó el joven aparentemente despreocupado.

- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Eso.- insistió señalando la puerta y a su amigo alternativamente.

- Sigo sin entender.- repitió su compañero.

- ¡Hermione! – se desesperó Ron, alzando la voz.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué con ella?- preguntó el chico a su vez.

- De acuerdo, empiezas a molestarme. Ayer no querías ni que la mencionara, y ahora te portas muy amable y civilizado; no lo entiendo.- se quejó su amigo confundido.

- Tú fuiste quien me dijo anoche que debía cambiar mi actitud, ¿recuerdas? – replicó Harry.

- Pero no creí que fueras a hacerme caso. En serio, Harry, me parece genial; pero, no fue por lo que yo te dije, ¿verdad? Algo más pasó.- Ron lo veía con sospecha.

- Tal vez.- aceptó Harry a medias.

- ¿Y qué fue?- inquirió el pelirrojo ansioso.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿está bien? Vayámonos de una vez, nuestra clase empieza en quince minutos.- observó el muchacho levantándose.

- ¿No vas a contarme?- Ron lo siguió fuera del comedor.

- Quizá después, ahora tengo mucho en qué pensar. Aprecio todo lo que haces y lo mucho que te preocupas, en serio; pero algunas cosas debo hacerlas solo, ¿comprendes?- pidió Harry viéndolo con seriedad y algo parecido a una disculpa.

- Está bien, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces.- aceptó Ron a regañadientes.

- Yo también.- musitó Harry apenas.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hermione salió de su clase de Aritmancia, algo animada después de mucho tiempo. Había contestado a todas las preguntas correctamente, ganado veinte puntos para su Casa y la profesora Vector la había felicitado. Casi olvidaba lo bien que la hacía sentir eso; reconoció para sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Además, estaba el cambio de Harry. Cuando se levantó esa mañana, aún recordaba su charla de la noche anterior con Luna y estaba decidida a dejar atrás a la Hermione que lloraba en los pasillos para enfrentar lo que pasara; pero, cuando vio a Ron acompañado de Harry en el Gran Comedor, no pudo evitar vacilar. Por lo menos, se repuso a tiempo y se sentó al lado de Ron esperando recibir una mirada indiferente de Harry, o que tal vez hasta se levantara y se fuera; sabía que le iba a doler, y mucho, pero no pensaba salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió, al contrario. ¡Le habló! No mucho, pero lo hizo, y sonó casi normal. ¿Habría decidido lo mismo que ella? Quizá también quería hablar y dejar que le contara todo lo que había pasado. Sí, podía ser eso. Ahora le asustaba tener que enfrentarlo y contarle acerca de la charla que tuvo con Edmund en la oficina de Dumbledore; seguro que eso no lo sabía, y no quería ni pensar en su reacción.

Cavilaba acerca de todo ello cuando escuchó una voz llamándola desde una de las estatuas al final del corredor. Conforme se acercaba, pudo reconocer a Luna.

- ¡Luna! ¿Qué tal?- saludó con entusiasmo.

- Hola, ¿saliendo de Aritmancia?- preguntó la rubia.

- Sí, tuvimos una clase excelente. Y hablando de salir, ¿tuviste problemas para dejar anoche la Sala Común?- inquirió la chica a su vez bajando la voz.

- No, para nada, no me vio nadie. Creo que ni siquiera Neville se dio cuenta de en qué momento salí.- la tranquilizó la Ravenclaw.

- ¡Qué bien! Eso me tenía algo preocupada, pero no escuché ningún comentario. ¿Sabes? Tengo una hora libre y quisiera contarte algunas cosas. ¿Estás libre también?- preguntó Hermione anhelante.

- Este…yo sí; pero creo que no podemos decir lo mismo de ti.- comentó Luna jugando con sus pendientes y viéndose algo nerviosa.

- ¿De qué hablas?- se extrañó la Gryffindor.

Luna se limitó a dejar sus pendientes para meter una mano al bolsillo de la falda y sacar un trozo de pergamino. Sin decir palabra, se lo extendió.

Hermione lo tomó con mano temblorosa y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Lo desdobló para leerlo y su rostro iba cambiando de color según sus ojos iban de uno a otro renglón. Al final, respiró profundamente y con un suspiro alterado y un asentimiento decidido, le dio el pergamino a su amiga.

- Tengo que irme, nos veremos luego.- dijo con serenidad para empezar a caminar rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja.

En cuanto la chica desapareció tras un corredor, Luna fijó la vista en el papel y con una mirada seria leyó lo que ya se imaginaba. Escrito con refinada caligrafía, decía:

"_Hermione, se que tienes algo de tiempo disponible. ¿Podrías, por favor, reunirte conmigo en el Invernadero tres? Es muy importante que hablemos. Prometo que estarás de vuelta en el Castillo a la hora precisa para asistir a tu siguiente clase. Estaré esperando. Gracias. Edmund."_

- Buena suerte.- dijo la rubia a la nada, tomando la dirección contraria.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**NA. Tardé mucho menos de lo que esperaba, las musas han sido generosas conmigo. ¿Qué estará pasando por la cabeza de Harry? Me ha dejado confundida, no sé qué planea. ¿Y Edmund? El hombre no pierde el tiempo, muero por enterarme de qué ocurre en esa conversación. Y por último, Luna y Neville, los adoro y me divertí muchísimo escribiendo acerca de ellos. ¿Qué pasara? Ya lo sabremos.**

**Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews y comentarios para mis queridos lectores.**

**Alastor: Mucho Luna y Neville para tu gusto y placer, ¿no son lo máximo? Y Edmund será muy legal y todo, pero tampoco se queda dormido. Harry ha cambiado su actitud, a ver qué te parece. Gracias de nuevo por pasar, cuídate mucho, un beso.**

**Katurra: No hemos tenido discusión H/Hr en este capítulo, diría que todo lo contrario; aunque todavía pueden pasar tantas cosas. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, a ver qué piensas. Nos leeremos pronto, un beso, bye.**

**Noelhia: Espero que hayas leído esto bien despierta, aunque en este momento yo lo estoy y ando algo confundida, quién sabe. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas feliz, mi computadora no aguantaría un atentado en estos momentos. Cuídate mucho, amiga mía, nos leemos pronto, un beso.**

**Magdal: A ver, tengo mucho que decirte porque no tengo a donde escribirte, así que sólo puedo hacerlo por aquí, los demás chicos están acostumbrados a mis dobles respuestas. Gracias por no dejarnos, es genial que te hayas enganchado y sigas así de fiel. Sobre Edmund, sí, la madurez se le nota, y bastante; en ese apartado a Harry todavía le falta, pero el chico es listo. Ron siguió aquí presente, intento respetar su carácter en lo posible, porque como mejor amigo es perfecto y muy gracioso. Neville es un encanto, cómo supera sus miedos por la gente que quiere. Te cuento que nunca he leído un Neville/Luna, no es mala idea, tal vez algún día me anime :) Reconozcámosle a Hermione que ya se espabiló un poco y eso es algo, a ver qué hace ahora con los galanes. Descuida el review largo, me encantan y también lo hago, lo mismo que las respuestas, como habrás notado. Gracias de nuevo por la buena vibra, cuídate mucho, me contarás qué opinas de esto, un beso.**

**Nocturnal Depression: Mi buen amigo, me pregunto si andarás disgustado conmigo, ya me lo harás saber, supongo, no pareces del tipo que se guarda nada, igual que yo. En fin, Dios sabe que dejo el alma en cada capítulo, espero este haya sido de tu agrado, o si no lo fue, tú hazte oír con confianza, no te preocupes. Cuídate mucho, un beso, nos leeremos pronto, espero.**

**Alexa: Amiga mía de mi corazón, ¿qué opinas del cambio de Harry? Cierto que aún no hemos visto nada muy significativo, pero no sé porqué sospecho que lo haremos pronto. Edmund me pone algo nerviosa, no sé qué querrá ahora, bueno, sí lo sé. Espero que andes algo más desahogada de trabajo y puedas leer este capítulo, sino los andarás leyendo de a dos, aunque no tengo ni idea de cuándo subiré el próximo, será cosa de las musas, a ver si me envías alguna otra. Gracias por ser tan increíble siempre y transmitir tan buena vibra. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**

**Pam-Less: Primero, y antes de que se me olvide, mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de mandar los comentarios según ibas leyendo, te pasaste, y además no sé si lo notaste, pero enviaste el review número cien. ¡Salté de emoción! De acuerdo, cien en veinte capítulos no es para que digan ¡wow!, pero para mí valen mucho. Ahora, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia y te hayas enganchado con ella. Sobre las historias en progreso, te entiendo perfectamente, la paciencia no está en mi lista de virtudes, no al leer, pero aún así te cuento que sigo un fic hace ¡UN AÑO! Lo sé, es una locura, pero me encanta y no hay vuelta que darle, espero semana a semana, ni modo; y ahora que escribo entiendo mejor a la autora, quizás a ti te ocurra lo mismo. Ya, me he explayado demasiado. Gracias de nuevo por leer, no sabes cuánto me alegra, espero seguir sabiendo de ti y que este nuevo capi haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto, un beso.**

**Caro: Mi muy querida Lady, pasé por tu historia y dejé el respectivo review, andas muy prolífica, bien por nosotros. Edmund es un Lord de la cabeza a los pies, qué se le va a hacer, pero aparentemente la charla que tuvo con Harry podría jugarle en contra, ya veremos. Luna y Neville fenomenales, sigo en vacío con lo del reto que te conté, aunque tus datos me han sido muy útiles, quizá surja algo de ahí, aunque sospecho que va a ser algo oscuro, si no me gustan, al menos los haré sufrir un poco. Las coincidencias son súper divertidas. ¿Te había comentado que mi nombre también empieza con C? Qué miedo. Bueno, nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho, mantente en contacto, un beso.**

**Lauraa-82: Hola, ¿qué te ha parecido este capi? Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Qué bien que te haya gustado la charla Edmund/Harry, ahora esperamos la Edmund/Hermione, ¿Qué pasará esta vez? Gracias por hacerte presente, cuídate mucho, un beso, bye.**

**Erika: ¿Será ese tu nombre? Eso supongo; no tenía ni idea de que se pudiera subir el correo como el que envía el review, primera noticia. Pero no me animé a escribirte a esa dirección porque no estaba del todo segura de que fuera el tuyo, mejor no arriesgué y te contesto por acá. Gracias miles por las buenas palabras, me subiste el ego a las nubes, pero no hay problema, tengo un hermano mayor que lo devuelve a tierra en un segundo. Bromas aparte, es maravilloso saber que la historia gusta, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya agradado también. Cuídate mucho, espero saber de ti, que te vaya bien, un beso, hasta pronto.**

**He caído en la cuenta de que nunca se me había ocurrido agradecer a las personas que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos y que por algún motivo no pueden dejar mensaje, muchas gracias por ese tremendo gesto, no las nombro, pero ustedes saben quienes son, mil besos. Gracias también para quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis desvaríos, espero que hasta ahora todo haya sido de su agrado y seguir contando con ustedes. Hasta pronto. Callia. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos le pertenecen a J K Rowling, esto es pura fantasía y diversión. Consigan palomitas que este capítulo me ha resultado un poco largo.**

Edmund se distraía contemplando una especie de rara planta con brotes de variados colores con expresión concentrada, pero ello no impidió que oyera perfectamente cuando la puerta del invernadero se abrió y unos vacilantes pasos se acercaron hasta detenerse a un par de metros de distancia. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica sin volverse.

- Esa planta es carnívora, ¿sabes?- dijo la voz que esperaba oír.

- ¿En serio?- inquirió él con sorpresa.

- Por supuesto, es una calandra venenosa; podría intentar arrancarte un brazo a la primera oportunidad, ¿cómo puedes no saberlo?- la joven se oía ligeramente exasperada.

El hombre se dio vuelta entonces con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa propia de alguien pillado en falta.

- Lo siento. El profesor Dumbledore me dio clases de Herbología, pero fueron exclusivamente teóricas; mi padre hubiera perdido la poca compostura que le quedaba si hubiera llevado una de estas a casa; casi se vuelve loco con un boggart. Buenos días, Hermione. – saludó él con un gesto.

- Buenos días. Pero la verdad es que los libros deben describir de manera fiel a estas plantas, sino imagínate cuántas personas podrían resultar lastimadas, y sólo por no saber…lo siento, no pretendía darte un sermón.- se disculpó ella apenada.

- Descuida, lo agradezco, como también el que hayas venido, reconozco que tuve mis dudas.- apreció Edmund.

- Bueno, debía hacerlo, ¿verdad? Pareció importante, al menos eso me diste a entender en tu nota. Por cierto, ¿acaso todos los profesores están dispuestos a prestarte sus áreas de trabajo para que puedas hablar conmigo?- preguntó la joven, viendo a todos lados, como esperando que la maestra Sprout estuviera escondida oyendo detrás de una maceta.

- Sería lo ideal, qué más quisiera, pero no es el caso. La maestra de Herbología, a quien no tengo el gusto de conocer, debía atender unos asuntos personales, según oí, y aproveché la oportunidad para citarte aquí.- explicó el hombre con sencillez.

- ¿Y cómo es que estás enterado de tantas cosas?- insistió Hermione perspicaz.

- No puedo revelarte eso, constituye mi mayor virtud, el poder enterarme de ciertas cosas. Además, forma parte del trabajo.- bromeó Edmund, aparentemente muy divertido.

- Bien, si tú lo dices. Supongo que entonces debes de saber que tengo poco menos de una hora antes de que deba ir a mi próxima clase; así que lo mejor será que me digas de qué se trata ese asunto tan importante que debes discutir conmigo.- pidió Hermione con seriedad y algo de nerviosismo que intentó ocultar.

- Muy bien, siempre tan directa. ¿Te parece si nos sentamos?- preguntó Edmund, señalando unas largas bancas.

- Claro.- aceptó la joven, ocupando la que estaba más lejos de las plantas carnívoras.

- Buena elección.- apreció el hombre, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Y bien?- insistió la Gryffindor.

- Veamos, por supuesto resultaría ridículo siquiera suponer que ya has tomado una decisión. Espera, sé que dije que te daría el tiempo que necesites y así será; pero no puedes culparme por tener ese anhelo.- indicó el hombre con una ligera sonrisa.

- Edmund…-empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

- Para serte sincero, una parte de mi espera que no hayas decidido todavía.- confesó Edmund.

- ¿En serio?- no pudo evitar extrañarse la joven.

- Sí; porque estoy en franca desventaja en cierto sentido. Te he contado muchas cosas acerca de mí, más de lo que casi nadie está al tanto, pero no me conoces muy bien, apenas si hemos podido hablar. En lo personal, siento como si hubieras formado siempre parte de mi vida, pero sabemos que eso no es suficiente.- explicó el hombre.

- Es verdad que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, pero ha habido muchas razones, la mayoría por decisión tuya.- coincidió Hermione algo esquiva.

- Cierto, tienes toda la razón, pero creo que nunca es tarde para enmendarse. Obviamente, y como sabes, no puedo tratar contigo en la escuela; este encuentro y el que tuvimos en la oficina del Director fueron excepciones muy especiales, pero no puedo abusar de ellas, así que he pensado en algo que nos permitiría conocernos un poco mejor. Si estás de acuerdo, claro.- dijo Edmund.

Hermione lo veía con indecisión. Por un lado, hubiera deseado poder decirle que no le interesaba en lo absoluto conocerlo y correr de vuelta al castillo; pero hubiera sido una mentira, y como le dijo a Luna, pensaba afrontar las cosas con entereza, ya había tenido suficiente de huidas.

- ¿De qué se trata eso en lo que has estado pensando?- preguntó la joven sin verlo directamente.

- Bueno, como he oído que acostumbras pasar la temporada de fiestas de fin de año en casa de tu amigo Ronald Weasley, me preguntaba si tienes los mismos planes para este año.- inquirió Edmund.

- No lo sé, su madre me invitó, es siempre muy amable conmigo; pero le envié una carta a mis padres para saber qué opinan al respecto y aún no han contestado. Tal vez prefieran que pase esos días con ellos en casa, no estoy segura.- contó la muchacha algo confusa, se preguntaba a dónde quería llegar él.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te gustaría hacer a ti?- insistió el hombre.

- Quiero pasar tiempo con mis padres, claro, pero también me divierto mucho en casa de los Weasley.- se limitó señalar la joven con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Es natural. ¿Me permites hacerte una sugerencia?-propuso Edmund con cierta vacilación.

- Sí, claro.- aceptó Hermione.

- Hasta donde sé, tus vacaciones duran dos semanas, ¿cierto? Bien, entonces pasa una en casa y otra con tus amistades.- indicó el mago.

- Es algo que ya había pensado, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo? ¿Me llamaste para hablar de ese tema?- se extrañó la joven. ¿Y a él en qué podía afectarle lo que hiciera en sus vacaciones?

- Tiene todo que ver conmigo; no hay ni una pizca de desinterés en mi sugerencia. El tiempo que pases en casa de los Weasley lo compartirás con Harry, y está bien; no me agrada la idea en lo absoluto, pero supongo que es lo más justo. Ahora, me gustaría que la semana que te quedes con tus padres, permitas que pueda pasar algún tiempo contigo, tal vez salir y conversar tan sólo; sería una oportunidad excelente para que pudiéramos tratarnos un poco más.- terminó su exposición Edmund.

- ¡Oh!- atinó a decir tan sólo la Gryffindor.

- ¿Y qué opinas de mi idea?- preguntó Edmund, después de permanecer unos minutos en silencio.

- No sabría decirte; a lo que me refiero es a que no se me habría ocurrido algo así.- balbuceó Hermione.

- Mira, ¿porqué tan sólo no lo piensas un poco? Cuando tengas una idea más clara y hayas recibido respuesta de tus padres, escríbeme. Si te inclinas por pasar todas las vacaciones en casa de los Weasley, comprenderé; y si optas por aceptar mi sugerencia, no negaré que me harás muy feliz. Lo que decidas, házmelo saber con una carta y entrégasela al director, él me la hará llegar al momento.- le indicó Edmund con una sonrisa alentadora.

- Yo…está bien, pensaré en eso y te haré saber en cuanto me decida.- aceptó Hermione.

- Perfecto. Me encantaría que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí, con plantas carnívoras o no, pero creo que no tienes mucho tiempo antes de volver al castillo para tu próxima clase.- observó el hombre.

- ¡Merlín! Tienes razón.- la muchacha se levantó como impulsada por un resorte luego de comprobar la hora en su reloj.

- Tranquila, llegarás a tiempo, no te preocupes.- intentó calmarla Edmund, en tanto se incorporaba también y acompañaba a Hermione a la salida del invernadero.

- Bueno, aquí nos despedimos entonces.- dijo la Gryffindor, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Espera.- la detuvo Edmund.

Apoyó la mano en su mejilla y se inclinó hacia ella buscando sus labios, pero Hermione reaccionó asustada tropezando con su bolso que llevaba arrastrando, por lo cual Edmund terminó dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla, soltando una suave risa divertida.

- Ve, luego podremos hablar con más calma.- indicó, separándose de ella y abriendo la puerta cediéndole el paso.

- Adiós.- susurró Hermione, corriendo tan rápido como podía rumbo al castillo sin atreverse a voltear.

- Hasta pronto, Hermione.- dijo Edmund a su vez en voz alta, seguro de que ella le oiría, y permaneciendo algunos minutos más viéndola alejarse.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ron y Harry acababan de sentarse en su banco de costumbre, viendo como la profesora McGonagall acomodaba algunos libros en tanto esperaba que la campana indicara el inicio de la clase. Era una mujer extremadamente puntual, y siempre se preocupaba de que la lección empezara y terminara a la hora exacta.

Los chicos sostenían una charla respecto a lo que harían durante las vacaciones, si podrían convencer a los gemelos de que se quedaran con ellos esos días y dejaran a sus ayudantes a cargo de la tienda para poder formar un par de equipos de Quidditch más o menos decentes, como mencionó Ron.

Harry expresaba su conformidad, y parecía muy atento a todo lo que su amigo decía, pero su mirada se desviaba con frecuencia hacia el banco de al lado, en donde se sentaba Neville, que lucía algo desconcertado. El joven tenía una idea del motivo. Hermione. Las últimas clases ella había compartido el asiento con él, ya que se la había pasado tratando de evitar sentarse con Harry o verlo de frente, suponía que por su última conversación; pero aún así, si bien podía lucir algo distraída, ella nunca se ausentaba y en los siete años que llevaban en Hogwarts no podía recordar que llegara tarde alguna vez. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

El aula estaba prácticamente completa, sólo faltaba ella, y el timbre sonaría en cualquier momento. Ron pareció darse cuenta apenas del motivo por el que veía para todos lados con cierta inquietud y dejó de lado sus posibles alineaciones.

- ¿En dónde está?- preguntó a media voz.

Harry tan sólo se encogió de hombros, intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario sarcástico, cuando dos cosas ocurrieron en simultáneo.

El timbre sonó, haciéndolos saltar en sus asientos, y Hermione, corriendo como si la persiguiera el diablo, atravesó la puerta, apresurándose a sentarse al lado de Neville sin siquiera saludarlo y manteniendo la vista al frente. Su compañero de banco la vio como un hipnotizado por sus maneras tan poco delicadas, que no tenían mucho que ver con ella, pero se guardó cualquier comentario y prestó atención a la clase.

Harry apenas si la vio de reojo, pero cuando Ron iba a decir algo, no le hizo ningún caso y se concentró en tomar notas. El pelirrojo ahogó un resoplido y frunció el ceño, pero dio la impresión de que no hablaría más.

Hermione pasó toda la clase tamborileando sobre el pupitre con los dedos, y apenas oyendo lo que la profesora McGonagall decía. Neville la contemplaba a ratos nervioso, deseando con toda el alma saber qué le ocurría. Ron le había contado cuando Harry no los escuchaba que en el desayuno ambos se habían portado casi normales, y que si bien aún parecían algo incómodos, él pensaba que las cosas podían mejorar; además, estaba la conversación que Luna y ella compartieron la noche anterior. Aún no sabía de qué había tratado exactamente, pero debió de servir para ayudarla y seguro por eso cambió su conducta con Harry. Que ocurrió para que él pensara igual, no tenía ni idea, pero le alegraba. Sin embargo, Hermione ahora llegaba tarde, no veía a nadie y se comportaba de lo más extraño. ¿Y ahora qué podía haber ocurrido?, pensó con desaliento.

La joven, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en su última conversación con Edmund. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? La sugerencia de Edmund le parecía lógica, muy sensata, justo como ella era; pero no sabía si lo correcto era hacerle caso. Por un lado, la seducía la idea de tratarlo un poco más y él tenía razón en que en la escuela eso resultaba imposible, pero se sentía al borde de un abismo en lo que a Harry se refería.

Edmund había sido claro, la esperaría; y además, le daba la opción de pasar algo de tiempo con él, para conocerlo y saber qué era exactamente lo que sentía por él, aún conociendo de su confusión, de que no estaba segura de si lo quería a él o a Harry. Tal vez no hubiera actuado siempre de la mejor manera, pero le estaba mostrando una comprensión que ella no podía dejar de valorar.

En cambio, con Harry, no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que lo había lastimado, pero como le dijo a Luna, jamás lo hubiera hecho adrede, y luego de varios días de sentirse miserable por su indiferencia y rabia, de pronto hoy empezaba a mostrarse otra vez aunque fuera un poco receptivo a ella. Hermione albergó entonces la esperanza de que podrían hablar y contarle todo lo referente a Edmund. Sabía que no le gustaría, pero quería ser honesta, aunque casi podía adivinar la reacción de Harry. Si más temprano la angustiaba tener que confesarle que la noche que fue a la oficina de Dumbledore se encontró allí con Edmund y hablaron tanto tiempo, la sola idea de hacerle saber de la sugerencia de Edmund de pasar las vacaciones entre su casa y la de Ron, para poder darse la oportunidad de tomar la decisión correcta, le daba espanto. El no lo comprendería; por mucho que lo quisiera, sabía como podía actuar a veces, y eso él no lo iba a entender.

Pero no había opción, pasara lo que pasara, ella y Harry tendrían que hablar. Si después de que le contara todo lo ocurrido no quería saber más de ella, pues no podría hacer nada. Le dolería terriblemente, pero era algo de lo que se había prometido no huir, ya no más. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, sin importar cuánto doliera y estuviera en juego.

Seguía pensando en todos los escenarios posibles para tener una conversación con Harry, cuando sintió un suave golpe en su hombro y volteó a su izquierda para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Neville.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica, saliendo de su ensoñación.

- La campana ya sonó, Hermione. ¿Vas a quedarte?- replicó su amigo, viéndola con cautela.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo?- se sorprendió Hermione, alzando la voz.

- Hace unos minutos. La profesora McGonagall ya se fue, y creo que la mayoría también.- contestó Neville

- ¡Ay, no! Me perdí toda la clase.- exclamó la joven, volteando a ver como los pocos alumnos que permanecían allí empezaban a guardar sus cosas.

- No te preocupes, tomé apuntes y te los puedo prestar.- ofreció su amigo con amabilidad y mostrando un pergamino.

- Gracias, Neville. Y, dime, ¿hace mucho que Harry y Ron se fueron?- preguntó ella.

- Apenas sonó la campana, unos diez minutos; pero seguro que sólo fueron al comedor, creo que voy a hacer lo mismo, tengo hambre.- indicó Neville, ordenando sus apuntes y poniéndose de pie.

- Voy contigo.- se apresuró a decir Hermione, tomando los libros con los que había jugado distraída durante toda la clase.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del aula rumbo al Comedor; Hermione hacía preguntas respecto a cuál había sido el tema que trataron en clase, si la profesora McGonagall hizo muchas preguntas, y lo más importante, si serían materia de estudio para los Éxtasis. Neville le contestó con toda la precisión que pudo, aunque su compañera al final le dijo que no se preocupara, porque luego iría con la profesora para disculparse por su distracción y a pedirle algún trabajo adicional que pudiera serle de utilidad.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar al Comedor, Hermione calló y miró a su compañero de casa algo inquieta.

- Neville, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió la chica.

- Seguro.- contestó el muchacho con curiosidad.

- Tú sabes todo lo que ha ocurrido entre Harry y yo, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

- ¡Ah, eso! Bueno, pues…algo.- aceptó el joven ruborizado.

- ¿Sólo algo?- insistió la joven, sonando incrédula.

- Supongo que se podría decir que bastante.- reconoció el muchacho.

- Sé que Luna y tú se preocupan mucho por nosotros y que nos han ayudado aún sin saberlo.- mencionó la chica.

- Sí, puedes decir eso, creo. No es que seamos unos fisgones, en serio, es sólo que nos preocupamos por ustedes.- dijo Neville a modo de defensa.

- No lo dije para acusarte, al contrario, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes; son maravillosos amigos.- apreció Hermione con sinceridad.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, lo que hemos estado haciendo fue sólo por ayudarlos; aunque no siempre han salido bien las cosas.- comentó él con tristeza.

- Todo ha resultado tan…extraño, Neville; para todos. ¿Sabes? Es curioso que algo que debería parecer tan sencillo pueda terminar convirtiéndose en la situación más complicada de mi vida; y como tú y otras personas de un modo u otro se han visto involucradas.- reflexionó Hermione.

- Supongo, no lo había pensado. Mi abuela dice que lo que parece más común, lo que aparenta ser sólo una situación ordinaria más del día a día, puede resultar siendo la experiencia que nos dejará marcados de por vida.- indicó el muchacho.

- Esa es una manera de ver las cosas muy inteligente.- admiró la joven.

- Pero no es cosa mía, te dije que se lo escuché a mi abuela.- deslindó Neville con las mejillas arreboladas.

- Pero es muy bueno que lo recuerdes. Neville, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- indicó Hermione cambiando su rostro a uno de seriedad total.

- Sí, claro, sólo dime.- aceptó él sin dudar.

- Bueno, es que no sé si estarás de acuerdo, pero no se me ocurre a quién más recurrir. Ron no va a querer, lo conozco, y no creo que Luna pueda.- habló la joven sin mucho sentido, como siguiendo sus pensamientos.

- Si puedo ayudarte lo haré con gusto, en serio.- afirmó el chico.

- Lo que ocurre es que necesito hablar con Harry.- indicó finalmente la joven.

- Pero eso está bien; ¿o le vas a decir algo malo?- exclamó Neville, pasando del entusiasmo a la preocupación en un segundo.

- No puedo decírtelo, Neville; sólo que es momento de que él y yo tengamos una conversación muy importante.- dijo ella.

- No quise sonar como un curioso, disculpa; pero, si quieres hablarle, ¿porqué no se lo dices y ya?- comentó su amigo con naturalidad.

- Es que no estoy segura de que vaya a escucharme. Los últimos días han sido difíciles, Neville, seguro que lo has notado. Y hoy, por alguna razón, él parece más…no sé, tranquilo, pero aún así no me atrevo a ir y buscarlo. Lo que quiero decir es que no sé en qué momento o lugar hablarle, porque tal vez me rechace y se vaya; y si está con Ron, como siempre, resultará aún más incómodo. Es allí donde necesito tu ayuda.- explicó la joven con voz suplicante.

- Si has pensado en algo, cuéntame.- dijo Neville.

- Tenía una idea…-indicó Hermione con voz vacilante.

- Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Si puedo ayudar, lo hago. ¿De qué se trata?- insistió el Gryffindor.

- Está bien.- aceptó la joven.

- ¿En qué has pensado?- preguntó nuevamente Neville cuando estaban a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Crees que el secuestro es una medida extrema?- inquirió la chica a su vez con expresión de duda.

Neville se le quedó viendo boquiabierto y se hubiera tropezado si su amiga no lo sujeta por la túnica con firmeza. Hermione no lo soltó, sino que empezó a guiarlo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en la que Ron y Harry ya estaban sentados. El muchacho apenas si pudo hacer una mueca temblorosa a modo de sonrisa para corresponder el saludo del pelirrojo, antes de ocupar el asiento a su lado. Hermione tomó la siguiente silla y mientras se inclinaba a tomar una fuente de ensalada, se inclinó para susurrarle un último comentario que lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso.

- Luego ultimamos detalles.- alcanzó a decirle.

Su amigo apenas si atinó a cabecear en señal de afirmación, para luego tomar un largo trago de jugo de calabaza. ¿Qué rayos acababa de aceptar?

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Harry y Ron entraron al aula de Adivinación con el tiempo justo, ya que se entretuvieron hablando con Dean y Seamus del último partido de Inglaterra, válido para las Eliminatorias al Mundial de Quidditch. En lo concerniente a deportes mágicos y muggles, esos dos estaban al tanto de las noticias más recientes, de modo que cuando la campana sonó, los chicos debieron correr para llegar antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Como era habitual, Firenze apenas si los saludó, hizo que se recostaran en los árboles o quienes lo prefirieran podían usar el suave césped para contemplar las estrellas y escuchar su monótono discurso acerca de la insignificancia del ser humano y como no tenía sentido preocuparse por nada, ya que el futuro estaba escrito desde el inicio de los tiempos y no había manera de cambiarlo.

Harry debía reprimir a veces sus deseos de refutarle eso con las muchas evidencias que había obtenido por experiencia; pero, la verdad es que resultaba mucho más cómodo quedarse acostado viendo el techo encantado y usar la hora con ideas más útiles.

Este día en especial tenía mucho en qué pensar. No estaba seguro de si estaba actuando de la manera correcta con Hermione; sólo sabía que de ningún modo podía continuar ignorándola, sin importar cuán dolido se sintiera. Él sabía que muchas veces reaccionaba sin medir las consecuencias; sus amigos lo conocían, y aunque no lo tomaban muy bien, tampoco hacían un gran drama de eso y lo dejaban pasar.

Pero este caso era totalmente distinto. Tenía que calmarse por difícil que resultara; no quería, no podía permitir que Hermione se alejara de él y darle ventaja a Edmund para que la "consolara". Rechinó los dientes y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para reprimir la rabia que le inspiraba ese pensamiento.

Era tan frustrante, pensó arrancando un pedazo de hierba; no saber qué hacer. Estaba molesto con Hermione, no podía evitarlo, aunque ahora más calmado reconocía que sin duda ella no le mentiría para lastimarlo; pero, aún así, le había ocultado demasiadas cosas. Le daban ganas de mandar todo al diablo y dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, él no iba a ir detrás de ella, ya había hecho mucho para que le correspondiera y nada había pasado. En parte eso fue lo que estuvo haciendo los últimos días, actuar como si ella ni siquiera existiera, como si le importara muy poco lo que decidiera.

Pero entonces había aparecido Edmund y todo el miedo de perderla volvió a golpearlo como un rayo. Ese tipo era la prueba palpable de que en serio Hermione podía decidir no quedarse a su lado y eso lo ponía frenético. Una cosa era hacerse ideas y otra muy distinta tener a su adversario en carne y hueso prácticamente desafiándolo a luchar por Hermione. Edmund no podía saber lo cerca que estuvo de recibir una maldición imperdonable sin previo aviso.

Y pensar que tuvo el descaro de decirle que la amaba, a "su" Hermione, y que además estaba dispuesto a dejarle ser feliz con otro si así lo decidía ella. ¿Acaso era idiota? ¿O sólo pretendía mostrar su caballerosidad? Entonces Harry no tenía nada de caballero porque la idea de verla con alguien más lo enfermaba. De ninguna manera podía quedarse tranquilo.

Harry la amaba también, pero quería que estuviera con él, sin importar qué tan egoísta pudiera parecer. ¿Entonces qué hacía? No podía obligarla a que lo quisiera, pero tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados; y además, algo le decía que Hermione sentía mucho más por él de lo que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta. Sólo había un camino y ese era luchar; no estaba seguro del cómo, pero algo tenía que hacer. Fue por eso por lo que trató de portarse algo más tranquilo durante el día. Debía hacer un esfuerzo, contar hasta mil si era necesario y hacerle ver a Hermione que no había nadie mejor para ella que él, sin importar que tan perfecto aparentara ser Edmund.

La cuestión era cómo lograr eso. Suponía que intentar ser más amable y entablar una conversación decente podría ayudar. Recordaba cómo Sirius le contó que sus padres no empezaron a salir hasta que estuvieron en séptimo, James maduró un poco y Lily lo vio con otros ojos. Bueno, él sabía que de carácter era más parecido a su madre; y se le podía acusar de muchas cosas, pero inmaduro no era, no con todo lo que había pasado; aunque en lo que al amor se refería…de acuerdo, en ese aspecto andaba en pañales; pero eso era porque nunca había estado en una situación como la actual. Jamás había amado tanto a nadie como a Hermione, haciendo que la idea de perderla le resultara insoportable. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla a su lado; eso con seguridad hacía madurar a cualquiera, ¿o no?

De pronto, la habitación se iluminó cegándolo un momento y haciéndole notar que la clase ya había terminado y sus compañeros estaban casi todos de pie, salvo contadas excepciones, como Ron, que se había quedado dormido apoyado en un árbol. Si no ocurriera en todas las clase, habría resultado gracioso. Harry lanzó un suspiró y rodó los ojos al acercarse y sacudirlo del hombro con poca amabilidad.

- Despierta, bella durmiente.- le dijo burlón.

- ¡Oye! No me digas así.- lo reprendió el pelirrojo desperezándose.

- Es una broma muggle y…oh, olvídalo. Tienes suerte de que Firenze sea tan tolerante.- comentó Harry al tiempo que se levantaba.

- Más que tolerante, yo diría que realista. Seguro entiende que con semejante discurso que se manda media clase va a dormirse y no se preocupa demasiado.- comentó Ron con desfachatez poniéndose también en pie.

- Como sea. Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, el día ha estado muy pesado.- indicó Harry, tomando su mochila y saliendo del aula.

- Ni que lo digas, aunque ese descanso me ha venido muy bien.- dijo su amigo, sofocando un bostezo.

Harry no le contestó, sólo esbozó una sonrisa y siguieron el camino en silencio. Cerca del Comedor, fueron interceptados por Neville, que venía en dirección contraria y parecía algo nervioso, aunque les sonrió con su amabilidad habitual al acercarse.

- ¿Qué tal muchachos? Saliendo de clase, ¿no? ¿Qué tal estuvo? - saludó el joven sonando demasiado entusiasta.

- Como siempre, ya sabes. No entiendo porqué la dejaste; puedes dormir todo lo que quieras y Firenze nunca deja deberes, es perfecta.- dijo Ron con voz soñadora.

- Supongo que para ver estrellas tengo bastante con Astronomía; además, siempre se puede usar ese tiempo libre en algo útil.- mencionó Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo seguir averiguando de especies raras de plantas?- deslizó el pelirrojo sin malicia, pero sin poder evitar la ironía.

- Sí, claro, si se puede.- aceptó su amigo con naturalidad.

- Vamos a cenar, Neville, ¿nos acompañas?- terció Harry.

- Bueno, la verdad es que venía a buscarlos porque necesito pedirte un favor, Harry.- indicó el muchacho.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntó Ron.

- Creo que está hablando conmigo, Ron.- lo reprendió Harry.

- Pero también soy su amigo y puedo ayudar.- replicó el pelirrojo.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Ron, pero me gustaría hablar con Harry en privado si no te importa.- explicó Neville.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y en qué puede ayudarte Harry que yo no?- preguntó el chico mostrándose ofendido.

- En nada; lo que ocurre es que ustedes saben que no me gusta hablar mucho de mí mismo, pero ahora necesito un consejo y pedírselo a dos personas se me hace demasiado, con Harry es suficiente.- habló el joven atropelladamente.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.- refutó el pelirrojo incrédulo.

- Lo tiene para mí.- se apresuró a decir Neville.

- Ya está bien, Ron, entiende a Neville y deja de hacerte el ofendido, ¿quieres? Comprendo lo que dice. Anda al comedor, ahora nos reunimos contigo.- le pidió Harry con firmeza.

- De acuerdo, como quieran. Los dejo para que compartan sus secretos o lo que sea.- replicó Ron pareciendo fastidiado y dirigiéndose al comedor sin voltear.

Neville lo vio irse con expresión culpable. Iba a tener que ir a buscarlo luego y ofrecerle disculpas, pero aún tenía algo que hacer.

- No te preocupes, Neville, ya sabes como es; el enfado no le dura mucho tiempo.- lo tranquilizó su amigo.

- Sí, claro.- aceptó el chico.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar?- sugirió Neville.

- Seguro, no hay problema. ¿Es algo muy serio?- inquirió Harry algo preocupado mientras seguía a su amigo.

- Podría decirse.- se limitó a contestar el joven.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con una chica?- insistió su compañero intentando ayudarle a hablar.

- En gran parte.- reconoció Neville cabeceando.

- ¿Se trata de Luna?- siguió adivinando el chico.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Luna con esto?- preguntó Neville muy extrañado al tiempo que doblaba en uno de los corredores.

- Dijiste que era algo relacionado con una chica, y ella es la única con la que te veo siempre. No entiendo cuál podría ser el problema, ustedes hacen una buena pareja, no es que sea un experto, claro, pero…. ¿qué? ¿Por qué me estás viendo así?- se sorprendió Harry con la expresión alucinada de su amigo.

- ¿Luna y yo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- balbuceó el muchacho enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

- No tendría nada de malo, es muy buena chica. Oye, Neville, ¿sabes que por aquí vamos a las cocinas?- Harry se mostró contrariado.

- Claro que es una excelente chica, pero de allí a pensar eso…vamos, Harry, ya casi llegamos.- lo apuró su amigo saliendo del estupor que le produjo la suposición de Harry.

- Te digo que por aquí están las cocinas, allí adelante, ¿ves el cuadro de la fruta?- repitió el Gryffindor, aunque siguió caminando.

- Ya lo sé.- replicó Neville.

- Pero si vamos a comer, ¿no hubiera sido mejor que lo hiciéramos en el comedor?- preguntó Harry empezando a ver a su compañero intrigado.

- Es que no vamos a las cocinas. ¿Sabías que hay una especie de habitación que los elfos usan como almacén y para reunirse?- preguntó a su vez Neville, intentando hablar con naturalidad.

- Sí, claro, ya lo sabía. Pero es un secreto, ¿cómo te enteraste?- se extrañó Harry.

- Lo escuché por ahí y creo que sería un buen lugar para poder conversar, es tranquilo y muy poca gente lo conoce.- explicó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya, pero pudimos entrar a cualquier aula vacía, ¿Porqué aquí?- insistió el Gryffindor empezando a verlo con algo de desconfianza.

- Se me ocurrió. Mira, acabamos de dejar las cocinas allí atrás, y tienes razón en que deberíamos comer algo. Voy a regresar para pedirle a uno de los elfos algo, ya sabes lo buenos qué son. ¿Por qué no vas entrando? Vuelvo en un minuto.- le dijo Neville cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta escondida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes? Acabamos de pasarla.- reclamó Harry exasperado.

- No me tardo, anda buscando un par de sillas, regreso enseguida.- aseguró Neville, sin darle tiempo de contestar porque ya había corrido dando vuelta al corredor.

- Neville…más vale que sea importante.- masculló el joven entrando al lugar y buscando la varita para encender alguna vela.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- dijo una voz demasiado familiar desde un rincón cogiéndolo desprevenido.

El impacto fue mínimo, apenas si lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, pero lo dejó muy desconcertado y buscando en la penumbra a la dueña de la voz, al tiempo que oía cerrarse la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Pero qué rayos!- exclamó Harry.

- ¡Accio varita! ¡Lumus!- pronunció la voz, haciendo que el lugar se iluminara y la varita de Harry volara lejos de él.

La culpable de semejante emboscada se encontraba sentada al final de la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Tenía su varita y la de Harry en las manos y lo miraba con una sonrisa temblorosa.

- Hola, Harry.- saludó con nerviosismo.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Qué diablos es esto?- farfulló el joven aún impactado.

- Es que me gustaría que conversáramos.- indicó la chica con timidez.

- Podrías haber preguntado. No puedo creer que me hayas lanzado un conjuro.- el chico no salía de su estupor.

- Fue un Espelliarmus de poca potencia, no pretendía hacerte daño, sólo quería sorprenderte.- intentó explicarse ella.

- Buen trabajo.- replicó Harry con sarcasmo.- Ahora devuélveme mi varita.

- Lo siento pero no la necesitamos para hablar. En todo caso, si prometes quedarte hasta que terminemos de conversar, lo haré.- ofreció la joven con sencillez.

- ¿Sabes qué? No importa, quédatela y tal vez cuando hayas recuperado la razón podremos hablar, ahora me voy.- declaró Harry dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- No la vas a poder abrir, está sellada y también insonorizada, así que lo mejor será que te sientes y escuches, no creo que tome demasiado tiempo.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y en qué momento hiciste eso? ¡Neville!- gritó el joven furioso.

- No te molestes con él.- pidió la chica.

- ¿Que no me moleste? ¡Lo voy a matar!- exclamó Harry dando vueltas al pomo de la puerta en vano.

- Sólo intenta ayudar; es un buen amigo y lo sabes. Me costó mucho convencerlo de esto, en serio lo lamento, no pretendía ser tan dramática.- explicó Hermione.

- Pero te salió muy bien, mira que urdir semejante trampa, ¿en qué pensabas?- preguntó Harry, aún alterado.

- Ya te lo dije, quería que habláramos y no creí que fueras a aceptar, ¿o si?- replicó ella.

- Tal vez sí, o no, no lo sé. Primero me engañas y luego me secuestras.- espetó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Nunca te he engañado, deja de decir eso! Y secuestro es una expresión muy fea.- se defendió la joven, olvidando que así lo llamó en primer lugar.

- Llámalo como quieras, no deja de estar mal. ¿Y de qué quieres hablar con tanta desesperación? – preguntó Harry al fin.

- De nosotros, claro.- indicó ella.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Ahora hay un nosotros?- bufó el muchacho.

- Siempre lo ha habido y siempre lo habrá, Harry. No importa lo que pase, nada cambiará eso y ni se te ocurra decirme lo contrario. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte. Es verdad que no te he mentido, pero si te he ocultado cosas, las mismas que ya te encargaste de descubrir por tu cuenta. Ahora no quiero que sea igual, quiero ser yo quien te diga lo que ocurra. ¿Me oirás?- pidió Hermione con gesto humilde.

Harry guardó silencio y vio sus zapatos mientras daba vuelta a sus ideas. ¿Acaso no estuvo pensando las últimas horas en esto? ¿En hablar con ella y tratar de dejar atrás su actitud de chiquillo ofendido? Pero…y si lo que le iba a decir no le gustaba, ¿qué hacía? Porque sospechaba que no le iba a gustar nada. Se preguntó mentalmente si valía la pena oírla y cada rincón de su cerebro le gritó que sí, que debía hacerlo aún cuando no le gustara lo que tuviera para decir.

- Está bien, dame mi varita, no iré a ningún lado.- aceptó al fin, sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Gracias.- apreció Hermione con una sonrisa y enviándole de vuelta su varita con un sencillo hechizo.

- ¿Vas a decirme que estás enamorada de él?- preguntó Harry directamente.

-No, eso no ha cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos. Aún estoy…confundida y han pasado algunas cosas últimamente.- dijo al chica a media voz y fijando la vista en sus manos.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?- insistió Harry.

- ¿No te molestarás sin importar lo que diga?- preguntó ella a su vez.

- No puedo prometerte eso.- rechazó tajante el muchacho.

- Ya lo imaginaba. Bueno, tendré que correr ese riesgo. Tú sabes que conocí a Edmund durante las vacaciones y que no lo volví a ver hasta la otra noche en Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?- indicó ella.

- Sí.- respondió escueto Harry.

- Bien, yo no sabía mucho acerca de él, quién era realmente y cuáles eran sus intenciones. Hasta ese día yo no tenía idea de que fuera un mago, si bien estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones cuando recibí ese anillo para mi cumpleaños, y con el libro. ¿Recuerdas el libro que compré en el Callejón Diagon antes de volver a clases? Él hizo que llegara a mí, pertenece a su familia y quería que yo lo tuviera para que por medio de él investigara a quién pertenecía realmente y lo relacionara con su apellido. Me costó, pero me enteré de algunos datos y él los corroboró, además de darme más detalles.- empezó a explicar Hermione.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? Creí que en la salida a Hogsmeade no alcanzaste a hablar con él.- dijo Harry mostrando interés y algo de inquietud.

- Verás, esa es una de las cosas que deseo contarte. La otra noche hablé con él.- reconoció la joven en voz baja.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Hace varios días, las circunstancias no importan. Me pidió que escuchara sus explicaciones y acepté; era lo justo, Harry, lo sabes.- dijo Hermione a modo de defensa.

- Perdona que no pueda ser imparcial en esto.- refutó él, retomando el sarcasmo.

- Lo entiendo, la verdad que sí. Bien, como te decía, oí todo lo que tenía para decirme. Me contó de sí mismo y de su familia, también las razones por las que no se había mostrado hasta ahora. No puedo hablarte de eso porque me lo dijo en confianza y no estaría bien que yo lo divulgara, pero quería que lo supieras.- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

- ¿Te dijo lo que siente por ti?- preguntó Harry muy serio.

- Sí.- contestó Hermione, al cabo de un momento de silencio.

- El sabe de mí, lo que dije que sentía por ti, y espera que te decidas por uno de los dos.- afirmó más que preguntó el joven.

Hermione se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Y qué has decidido?- insistió Harry con la boca seca.

- No tengo las cosas tan claras como quisiera, lo que sé es que voy a enfrentar esta situación, Harry. Te quiero mucho, pero no sé exactamente qué es lo que siento por Edmund y mientras sea así, no voy a estar tranquila, ¿entiendes?- pidió la joven con voz suplicante.

- Entonces todo está igual, no tienes idea de a quién amas.- resumió Harry con acritud.

- No, no lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo- refirió Hermione intentando sonar muy segura.

- ¿Y cómo lo lograrás?- preguntó Harry.

- Primero me gustaría saber algo, es muy importante.- indicó Hermione.

- ¿Qué?- replicó el chico.

- ¿Aún me quieres? ¿A pesar de todo? Si no es así, lo entiendo, tendrías todo el derecho.- inquirió ella al fin.

Harry alzó la vista para contemplarla en silencio, dispuesto por un segundo a decirle que no, que tantas vueltas e indecisiones lo tenían harto y que podía irse con quien prefiriera, pero no pudo; al contrario, sólo consiguió esbozar una mueca triste.

- ¿Realmente piensas que habría puesto en riesgo nuestra amistad por un enamoramiento que desaparecería de buenas a primeras? Pensé que me conocías un poco mejor que eso, Hermione. Dije que te amaba y eso no puedo cambiarlo con facilidad; sin importar que en algún momento lo haya querido así, no puedo.- la confesión del joven sonó como un lamento.

- Harry, odio lastimarte, lo juro, pero tenemos que encontrarle una solución a esto y voy a hacerlo.- le prometió la chica secándose unas lágrimas con ademán furioso.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el muchacho con voz cansada.

- Eso es algo más de lo que debo hablarte. Te pido que me escuches con atención y me dejes terminar antes de decir algo. Está bien. Vi a Edmund nuevamente luego de esa conversación. Lo vi hoy en realidad, por eso llegué tarde a Transformaciones; no preguntes cómo, no puedo decírtelo porque no me corresponde, pero eso no tiene tanta importancia, sino lo que me dijo. Escuchaste que en el desayuno mencioné que no sabía si iba a pasar las fiestas de fin de año en casa o con la familia de Ron. Bueno, Edmund quería preguntarme lo que había pensado para esas fechas y le dije la verdad, que aún no estaba segura. Él me sugirió que pasara una semana con mi familia y otra en La Madriguera.- contó la muchacha.

- ¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Harry, mostrándose atento.

- Dijo que podría tomar una decisión más justa y segura si los trataba a ambos. Quiero decir que tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien, pero no ocurre lo mismo con él y me pidió que le permitiera tratarlo un poco más pasando algo de tiempo juntos durante la semana que me quede en casa con mis padres.- reveló Hermione al fin sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

- Muy buena jugada, pero por mí él puede decir lo que quiera. ¿Qué piensas tú de eso?- inquirió Harry sin cambiar su expresión.

- No estoy segura, pero creo que tiene lógica. Por favor, no te molestes, es sólo que será la mejor manera de saber qué siento por él, porque no conozco otra solución.- le dijo ella.

- Lógico, sí claro. Una idea lógica y sensata, exactamente como eres tú. Ustedes tienen mucho en común, ¿sabes?- mencionó Harry con amargura.

- Eso no importa. Necesito saber si estás de acuerdo con esto.- explicó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo quieres que entienda esta locura, Hermione? ¿Crees que voy a poder estar tranquilo sabiendo que estás con él? Lo siento, pero no esperes que te diga que está bien para mí.- indicó Harry levantándose y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa; parecía más abatido que molesto.

- Tengo que tratar, Harry, necesito acabar con esto ya. No puedo seguir así. Está bien que no entiendas, pero te pido que no me dejes sola en esto, por favor. ¿Qué sentido tiene si no puedo contar contigo?- le dijo la muchacha, poniéndose también en pie y acercándose a él.

- No puedes pedirme esto.- repicó Harry, fijando sus ojos en ella.

- Sé que no tengo derecho, pero déjame ser egoísta esta vez. Necesito estar segura de que estarás allí para mí, que pase lo que pase no voy a perderte; eso no podría soportarlo.- le dijo Hermione posando su mano en la de él con suavidad.

- Hermione, sería una tortura.- expresó él con voz sofocada.

- Lo sé, pero no hay otra salida- suspiró la joven.- Por favor, Harry, no me abandones.

- Entonces ya estás decidida, pasarás una semana con él.- replicó Harry retirando su mano.

- No, estaré con mis padres, pero es cierto que pasaré algo de tiempo con él.- reconoció Hermione.

- Ya.- dijo Harry, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Me gustaría pasar la Navidad con ustedes, en La Madriguera, ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó la chica con timidez.

- Haz lo que consideres mejor, Hermione. Supongo que debo agradecer que estés siendo honesta conmigo.-le Harry comentó con una mezcla de tristeza y amargura.

- Te dije que iba a serlo, que ya no iba a ocultarte nada; pero tú aún no me has contestado. ¿Estarás conmigo?- preguntó ella nuevamente.

- No sé cómo contestar a eso, así que mejor te digo lo que siento. Te amo, no quiero que pases un minuto con ese hombre y siento mucho miedo.- reconoció Harry con la cara gacha.

- Yo también tengo miedo, pero nunca hemos escapado por eso, ¿verdad?- le recordó la joven con una sonrisa temblorosa.

- No, creo que no.- aceptó el muchacho.

- De acuerdo, eso haremos entonces; sólo…todo saldrá bien.- dijo ella intentando sonar convencida.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Harry con una mueca.

- Sí, así es. Gracias por oírme, Harry, no soportaba que pasáramos tanto tiempo sin poder hablar.- le dijo Hermione.

- A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero debes entender que no podemos actuar como siempre, hemos llegado a un punto en que eso es imposible, aún más ahora que me has dicho lo de las vacaciones.- le hizo ver el muchacho.

- Lo entiendo, de verdad, pero aún así no puedo evitar pensar que si estás conmigo, si no me odias, todo tendrá solución.- insistió Hermione.

- Veremos qué ocurre. Si ya dejamos esto en claro y no tienes más que decir, creo que mejor será que salgamos de aquí o perderemos la cena. Además, supongo que Neville debe de estar en el Comedor soportando el interrogatorio de Ron.- comentó Harry.

- Lo imagino. ¿Crees que podremos dejar esta charla entre nosotros?- pidió la joven.

- Será lo mejor.- concordó el muchacho.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y pronunció los contra hechizos necesarios para poder abrirla. Tomó el pomo y lo hizo girar para salir y dejar que Hermione lo siguiera. Una vez en el corredor, volteó a ver porqué no estaba a su lado y notó que la joven continuaba parada en el umbral; se le veía triste y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Harry, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?- dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Dime.- contestó el muchacho.

- ¿Puedes abrazarme y decirme que todo estará bien, aunque no lo creas?- pidió Hermione suplicante.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Harry, acercándose a ella.

La envolvió en sus brazos con suavidad y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza, aspirando el olor que despedía su alborotado cabello. Ella se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, mojando con sus lágrimas la camisa del chico, pero a él no le importó.

- Todo estará bien, Hermione, y pase lo que pase, nunca voy a odiarte.- le dijo besando sus rizos.

- ¿Lo prometes?- preguntó ella entre hipidos.

- Lo prometo.- contestó Harry con solemnidad y sin soltarla, fijando la mirada en la pared tras ella y deseando con todo su corazón que hubiera algo de verdad en esas palabras.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A. Lamento como no tienen idea la tardanza, por lo menos he intentado hacer el capítulo más largo de la historia del fic para compensarlos, pero no ha estado en mí, no hace falta entrar en detalles. Pensé en dejar la conversación entre Harry y Hermione para el próximo capítulo, pero eso hubiera sido un poco sádico y yo no soy así (sí, ni yo me lo creo).**

**Bueno, aquí ha pasado de todo. ¿Alguien imaginó lo que Edmund le iba a pedir a Hermione? Al comienzo yo no, en serio. ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto? Lo dejo a su opinión. Me dio mucha risa poner en semejante embrollo a Neville, pobre, voy a tener que hacer algo para que me perdone todo lo que le hago pasar. Harry tuvo una reacción dentro de todo bastante aceptable, me gustó mucho la referencia a sus padres cuando estaba pensando en clase y que al final se viera a Hermione tan frágil. Escribí la parte más emotiva de la charla de esos dos oyendo Pale de WT, por si alguien es igual de masoquista que yo. Parece que se vienen cosas muy interesantes para nuestra amiga Gryffidor. Ya veremos qué ocurre.**

**Ahora, respuestas a los reviews y comentarios:**

_**Caro**_**: Hola, amiga querida, qué hay de nuevo. Imagino que este capítulo te debe de haber gustado porque vimos a Edmund y a Harry y eso siempre cae bien. Quien estuviera en la piel de Hermione xD ¡Qué injusticia! Ya me contarás qué opinas de este desbarajuste mental, espero que estés bien y saber de ti, yo siempre atenta a tu próxima actualización. Mil besos, cuídate muchos, nos leemos pronto.**

_**Nocturnal Depression:**_** Me atrevo a pensar que debes estar odiando a Edmund más que nunca, no te culpo, pero en parte es lo mejor, como señalaste antes, tienen que tratarse y ver si pueden llegar a algo. Por otra parte, la reacción de Harry ha sido muy digna y madura sin dejar de ser él y eso me gusta mucho. Ya me contarás qué opinas de este embrollo, cuídate mucho, saludos, hasta pronto.**

_**Noelhia:**_** ¿Bien despierta? Genial, entonces debes estar o muy molesta o entusiasmada, voto por lo segundo porque ha estado movido el capítulo, sé buena y concédeme eso. No me amenaces bla bla bla, mi computadora sufre bla bla bla :) Bueno, a ver qué te ha parecido todo esto, por favor. Cuídate mucho e insisto, métete a yoga. Un besote, nos leemos pronto.**

_**Magdal:**_** ¡Dios es grande! No estoy tan negada para la tecnología como pensaba, pude enviar un mensaje con éxito. Espero que aquí también haya podido hacerle honor a las personalidades de los chicos, mira que fácil no es, me encantó que Hermione intentara parecer tan fuerte como nos tiene acostumbrados pero al final se quebró un poquito y Harry estuvo ahí para ella. No vimos a Luna, pero Neville ha tenido un papel importantísimo, empiezo a hacer colecta para forjarle un monumento, pobrecito. Edmund está en todas, qué bárbaro. A ver qué me dices de todo esto. Cuídate mucho, gracias por la buena vibra, un beso, nos estamos leyendo.**

_**Alastor:**_** ¿Notaste que Edmund intentó besarla? Yo también ando pensando en eso, ya veremos si se da, aunque lo hago y Harry me corretea a cruciatus por todo Lima y yo no tengo varita. No hubo Luna, pero sí Neville a montón, que también es lo máximo. Qué gusto saber siempre de ti, espero que estés bien, cuídate, nos estaremos leyendo pronto, un beso.**

_**Pam:**_** ¿Puedo llamarte sólo Pam? Supondré que sí, soy más fresca. Hemos podido ver qué pasa por la cabeza de Harry y cómo decidió dejar su actitud un poco inmadura y afrontar lo que se viene, aunque no le guste, ese es nuestro héroe, ojalá que siga así. A ver si me paso a leer algo de lo tuyo, mira que es difícil hacerlo, yo entiendo. Gracias por las buenas palabras, espero poder actualizar pronto y no dejarte con la intriga o en todo caso que este sea un fic por el que valga esperar un poquito. Bueno, cuídate mucho, un beso, nos leemos.**

_**Alexa**_**: Mi amiga maravillosa, siempre es bueno saber de ti. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Harry ha estado pensando, eso siempre es bueno y creo que ha decidido no dejar la batalla, eso lo ha dejado claro, aunque creo que va a ir actuando según cómo ocurran las cosas. ¿Qué tal la movida de Edmund? Inteligente, hay que concederle eso. Aquí pueden pasar muchas cosas, a ver si las musas me acompañan, le he tomado tanto cariño a esta historia. Bueno, ojalá podamos saber de ti pronto y que todo vaya bien por allí, cuídate mucho, mil besos y buenos deseos. Es bueno saber que tengo a tu patronus disponible a préstamo, gracias, hasta pronto.**

_**Fabi**_**: Bienvenida, mil veces bienvenida. Como no sé a dónde responderte lo haremos por acá. Muchas gracias por tus encantadoras palabras. Pensar que te has enganchado así con la historia me ha dejado tan feliz, yo también he hecho eso de amanecerme leyendo un fic y pensar que el mío es merecedor de eso me da una ilusión. Nunca pensé en que Edmund fuera así, no lo planeé, sólo fue saliendo y me encanta. No quiero que sufra, es mi príncipe encantado y debe tener un final apropiado, estoy de acuerdo en eso y no te preocupes, también puede ser tuyo, total, ya he comentado que si no se queda con Hermione, lo subastamos entre todas. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado; por cierto que me pasé por el fic que me recomendaste y todavía no lo puedo leer, pero me pasé por el perfil de la autora, me he hecho una idea de la historia y me parece que me va a fascinar porque tiene todos los elementos que me gustan: Harry Potter, ángeles, intriga y además a la escritora le gusta Super Natural; o sea, me va a encantar de hecho, a ver si aunque sea la imprimo para leerla en el trabajo, ya lo he hecho y así aumento mi fama de antisocial, dejaré un review pronto:). Antes de que me olvide, no sé cuántos capítulos tenga este fic, no creo que lleguen a treinta la verdad, ya veremos porque escribo sobre la marcha y las musas mandan. Gracias de nuevo por la buena vibra, te pasaste, cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto.**

_**Sandy:**_** ¡Qué bonito tu nick! Gracias por pasar, sé bienvenida, es maravilloso que nuevas personas aparezcan y más si traen tan buena vibra como tú. Verdad que este es un dramón, como te dije, pero es una partecita de la vida innegable; de todos modos voy a tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia a ver si por allí insertamos algo. Gracias de nuevo, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, un beso.**

**Saludos para **_**Miqa**_**, espero que estés bien.**

**Ahora sí, descanso para mis dedos, no sin antes agradecer también a quienes leen y no dejan review, vamos, no sean tímidos. Bueno, cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto, un beso.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme.**

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de estudiantes que hablaban sin parar acerca de lo que harían en las próximas vacaciones, invitando a los amigos más cercanos y asegurando escribir con frecuencia a todo el mundo. Falta sólo un día para volver a casa a recibir las fiestas y el espíritu navideño parecía haber invadido la escuela.

Harry se sirvió un poco más de puré en su plato mientras veía a sus compañeros hablando animadamente mientras él comía en silencio. Luego de que se le acercaran varios chicos y demasiadas chicas a buscarle conversación, porque según ellos no entendían qué hacía solo en el último día de clases, empezó a pensar que tenían razón. Bueno, los había espantado contestando con monosílabos y no muy buena cara, pero tal vez si alguien lo acompañara no estaría pensando tantas tonterías que no hacían más que hacerlo sentir peor.

¿Dónde rayos se habría metido Ron? Le vendría muy bien una de sus bromas, por malas que fueran.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con Hermione. Aún no entendía como es que no había incendiado la habitación de los pobres elfos por la ira que sintió cuando le habló de la propuesta de Edmund. La verdad es que sí sabía porqué no reaccionó así. Por ella. La vio tan nerviosa y hasta asustada por tener que decírselo que no fue capaz de tener el arranque que le hubiera gustado. Después de todo, ella no tenía la obligación de contárselo, pero lo había hecho sin saber qué le diría él. Harry pensaba que era importante que no le ocultara nada, pero eso no hacía que le molestara menos.

¡Ese Edmund era un idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió algo así? Corrección, debía reconocer que de idiota no tenía nada, al contrario, era demasiado listo. Lo suficiente para aprovecharse de la confusión de Hermione y de su personalidad siempre razonable, presentándole una propuesta que ella encontraría muy sensata. Y tal vez lo fuera, pero no para él. No iba a soportarlo, no iba a poder. Amaba a Hermione, pero era justamente ese amor lo que hacía toda la situación tan difícil.

Pasar una semana con ella en casa de los Weasley para luego verla irse sabiendo que pasaría buena parte de la siguiente con Edmund le parecía demasiado. ¿Cómo podía ser el amor así? ¿Debía doler tanto? Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, se lo había prometido a Hermione y no iba a traicionarla.

Sólo le quedaba enfrentar lo que viniera con toda la calma posible, no se iba a rendir, eso lo tenía claro. Pensaba en esto último, cuando vio cómo Ron entraba al comedor tan rojo como su cabello y con paso apresurado; detrás de él venía esa prefecta de Ravenclaw de cabello oscuro que siguió el camino hasta su mesa sin despegar la vista del frente.

Ron tomó la silla frente a su compañero y empezó a servirse de todo lo que había, como siempre, sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo al cabo de un rato en silencio.

- No he dicho nada.- replicó Harry.

- Pero lo estás pensando.- le dijo Ron con voz acusadora.

- Curioso comentario viniendo de alguien que siempre se burla de Trelawney.- mencionó el muchacho levantando las cejas.

- Muy gracioso.- dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

- Vamos, no quería burlarme, lo sabes. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa con ella?- inquirió Harry.

- ¿Con quién?- preguntó Ron a su vez y haciéndose el desentendido.

- Sabes con quién. Ahora mismo nos está mirando.- le dijo Harry, señalando a lo lejos con la cabeza.

Ron volteó con tal rapidez que por poco y se rompe el cuello, todo con el fin de ver hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Pero la joven a la que se refería Harry estaba mirando su plato al parecer muy concentrada en su comida. Luna, sentada muy cerca de ella, alzó la mano para saludarlos con entusiasmo. El pelirrojo apenas si le hizo una mueca en respuesta y se volvió a fulminar a su amigo con la mirada.

- Muy gracioso.- repitió el muchacho.

- Era la única manera de confirmar lo que pensaba, lo siento. Pero igual no entiendo cuál es el problema.- le dijo Harry.

- Es privado.- replicó su amigo con intención.

- Ahora tú quieres hacerte el gracioso. ¿Porqué tanto misterio? Yo sé que te gusta y parece que tú a ella también.- indicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es difícil de explicar, y además, yo no me meto en tus asuntos.- descartó el pelirrojo cortando un filete con furia.

- Si lo haces.- reaccionó su amigo viéndolo con incredulidad.

- Bueno, si lo hago, pero es que lo tuyo es demasiado. Uno termina involucrado casi sin darse cuenta y no me estoy quejando. Además, lo tuyo con Hermione es distinto.- dijo Ron como quien señala algo muy obvio.

- Claro que lo es. A ti, la chica que te gusta te corresponde y a mi no.- mencionó el joven sin ocultar su amargura.

- No me refería a eso. Y el que no te corresponda tampoco es algo de lo que puedas estar muy seguro, al contrario. Lo que quise decir es que lo que hay entre ustedes es distinto, ya sabes, amor y todo eso.- explicó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y tú no estás enamorado de esa chica? ¿Cuál es su nombre, por cierto?- preguntó Harry algo exasperado.

- Libby. Y no lo sé, no lo creo, tampoco nos conocemos muy bien. Me gusta, pero no he llegado a lo que tú.- mencionó Ron sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

- Tienes suerte.- replicó su amigo en voz baja.

- ¿Tú crees? No lo sé, quizá. Aunque algún día me gustaría sentir por alguien lo que tú pareces sentir por Hermione; parece…grande.- reflexionó Ron con sencillez.

- ¿Dolor incluido?- preguntó su compañero con ironía.

- Espero saltarme esa parte.- reconoció el pelirrojo.

- Ojalá, no se lo deseo a nadie. ¿Te parece si cambiamos de tema?- propuso Harry.

- Por favor. ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana? Yo no puedo esperar para alejarme unos días de la escuela; nunca había estudiado tanto.- se quejó su amigo mientras devoraba unas salchichas.

- Sólo tengo que guardar un par de cosas más en el baúl. ¿Los gemelos estarán? ¿Y los demás?- preguntó Harry.

- Parece que Fred y George estarán tanto como puedan, dicen que la temporada navideña es la mejor para las ventas y no pueden descuidar las ventas. Bill y Fleur van a Francia, pese a mamá, pero es que este año les toca pasar las fiestas con los padres de ella; Charlie se queda en Rumania, eso no es novedad y Percy no tengo ni idea.- enumeró el pelirrojo sin dejar de atender su comida.

- Supongo que tu mamá esperará que vaya, ya sabes, para tener a más gente en casa.- acotó Harry.

- Más o menos, pero puedes ir contando. Mis padres, Hermione, Ginny, tú, yo, los gemelos parte del tiempo, quizá Percy. Eso no es poco, especialmente si consideras el tamaño de mi casa.- le recordó Ron.

- Hermione sólo estará con nosotros una semana.- dijo Harry con voz lúgubre.

- Sí, pero será la semana más importante, la de la Navidad. Aún así, mira que decidir pasar una semana con nosotros y otra en casa. Qué idea más rara, ¿no?- se preguntó el muchacho sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Sí, muy curiosa.- aceptó Harry intentando esconder el sarcasmo.

- Bueno, pero pudo ser peor. Sólo tienes que aprovechar, hombre. Prometo que intentaré que se queden solos tanto como sea posible. – aseguró su amigo con entusiasmo.

- No lo sé, Ron. ¡Espera! Por favor dime que tu madre no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado.- pidió Harry abriendo los ojos al máximo.

- Tranquilo, yo no le he dicho nada ni lo pienso hacer. Ginny ni siquiera sabe mucho, pero igual le pediré que guarde silencio, sólo por si acaso, así que por eso no te preocupes.- lo calmó Ron.

- Menos mal. No me malinterpretes, tu madre de verdad es muy buena, es sólo que…- dejó el chico en el aire sin saber explicarse.

- Lo sé, te considera otro hijo y te haría lo mismo que a cualquiera de nosotros. Pobre de Hermione si mamá se entera que te le declaraste y no te aceptó de inmediato.- comentó el muchacho sin poder reprimir un escalofrío.

- No quiero ponerla en esa situación, amigo, así que es mejor que todo esto quede entre nosotros.- insistió Harry.

- Ya, cálmate. Además, lo último que ustedes necesitan es tener a mamá encima. Recuerda lo que te dije, tienes que aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedan pasar juntos antes de que se vaya.- lo animó Ron.

- ¿Y qué pasará luego?- preguntó Harry más para sí.

- Pues se irá con sus padres, recordará lo bien que lo pasó contigo y te extrañará a rabiar; eso va a pasar. Seguro que cuando vuelva todo estará solucionado.- le dijo el muchacho confiando sirviéndose más jugo.

- ¿Solucionado para quién?- musitó Harry, para luego sonreírle a su amigo con falso entusiasmo.

Ron no escuchó el último comentario, sólo correspondió la sonrisa de su compañero y empezó a hablar acerca de lo que esperaba recibir para Navidad, mientras Harry asentía en silencio.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

La noche antes del inicio de las vacaciones, Hermione terminaba de empacar sus cosas en el baúl con el cuidado de siempre. Repasó todo dos veces para asegurarse de no dejar algo atrás que pudiera hacerle falta luego. Por último guardó la caja con el anillo en un compartimiento separado y con un sencillo hechizo reductor logró que el león de felpa entrara sin problemas. Hecho esto, cerró el baúl y se sentó en su cama dándoles vueltas a un pergamino enrollado. Lo veía indecisa y con algo de angustia, pero cuando escuchó voces acercándose al dormitorio, lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica y se dirigió a la puerta.

Parvati y Lavander se toparon con ella en las escaleras, pero la chica saludó apurada sin darles tiempo de hablar y se perdió tras el retrato.

La joven Gryffindor no detuvo el paso hasta que se encontró frente a la gárgola que resguardaba la oficina del Director. Se quedó allí sin hacer nada, jugando con sus manos nerviosas y contemplando la estatua como si fuera una obra de arte en un museo.

- ¿Verdad que es muy bonita? No entiendo porqué algunos de sus compañeros parecen temerle.- una voz la sacó de su ensoñación haciéndola darse vuelta de inmediato.

- Señor, hola, yo...- balbuceó la joven mirando al sonriente anciano que tenía en frente.

- Buenas noches para usted también, señorita Granger. Me atrevo a suponer que desea hablar conmigo.- dijo el profesor.

- Si, quería pedirle un favor.- explicó la Gryffindor recuperando el aplomo.

- Si está en mis manos, con gusto. ¿Prefiere que entremos?- ofreció el anciano señalando a la gárgola.

- No, no creo que sea necesario. Es sólo que necesito que haga llegar un mensaje de mi parte a alguien si es tan amable.- indicó Hermione.

- ¿Y asumo que ese alguien sería Edmund Lascelles?- adivinó el viejo con astucia y una mirada interesada.

- Este…sí. Él me dijo que si necesitaba comunicarle algo podría darle una nota a usted y él la recibiría.- continuó explicando la chica.

- Desde luego, se la haré llegar de inmediato.- aceptó con amabilidad el profesor, extendiendo la mano.

Hermione sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y lo dejó con cuidado en la palma del director, que sin darle una mirada la guardó entre los pliegues de la túnica.

- Bueno, es usted muy amable, se lo agradezco. Buenas noches, señor.- se despidió la joven mirando sus pies.

- Señorita Granger, antes de que se vaya me gustaría aprovechar que está aquí para comentarle algo.- la detuvo el profesor.

- Dígame.- aceptó la chica.

- No sé que tanto sepa acerca de mi amistad con Edmund, pero me gustaría decirle que lo tengo en gran estima.- explicó el anciano en voz baja.

- Lo sé, es decir, lo imagino.- se limitó a decir ella.

- Es un buen hombre y no ha tenido una vida fácil.- continuó el Director sin quitarle la vista de encima a su alumna.

- Me comentó algo de eso.- aceptó Hermione.

- Por otra parte, no necesito decirle todo lo que Harry significa para mi.- le explicó el Director.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, profesor.- comentó la joven algo inquieta.

- Usted tiene a dos personas extraordinarias que la quieren mucho y que han puesto en sus manos su felicidad.- le dijo Dumbledore con solemnidad.

Hermione sintió como su rostro pasaba al rojo absoluto ante la profunda mirada de su Director.

- No me tome a mal, no pretendo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, o en los de ellos, que viene casi a ser lo mismo. Sólo creí justo recordarle que la decisión que tome va a lastimar a alguien que con seguridad se merece lo mejor.- observó el anciano.

- ¿Acaso cree que no lo sé? Si es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar, ninguno merece sufrir y menos por mi culpa.- expresó la muchacha con expresión atormentada.

- Imagino que eso es algo que la inquieta, porque usted también es una persona maravillosa; la verdad es que no podría pensar en alguien mejor para cualquiera de ellos que usted. Es una pena que las cosas se hayan dado así, pero el amor no es algo en lo que podamos mandar a placer. Si me permite el atrevimiento, lo único que le pediría es que trate en lo posible de no dilatar demasiado su decisión, estoy seguro de que hará lo mejor.- le dijo con amabilidad Dumbledore.

- ¿De verdad lo cree?- preguntó sin poder reprimirse- Porque yo no estoy muy segura de eso.

- Lo hará, señorita Granger, lo hará. Sólo déle un descanso a esa privilegiada cabeza suya y deje que sea su corazón el que la guíe por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?- aconsejó el viejo con una sonrisa.

- Puedo hacer eso.- dijo Hermione con voz dudosa.

- Claro que puede. Ahora, vaya a descansar, le espera un largo viaje mañana. Su mensaje será recibido a la brevedad posible, pierda cuidado. Que tenga buenas noches.- se despidió el anciano.

- Sí, gracias. Buenas noches, profesor.- correspondió la joven, alejándose rumbo a las escaleras del vestíbulo.

El viejo Director tocó a la gárgola con la yema de uno de sus dedos y esta se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso. Mientras subía las escaleras y se acercaba a la puerta de su despacho, movía la cabeza con expresión apesadumbrada.

- ¡Oh, si! Alguien va a salir muy lastimado.- suspiró el anciano abriendo la puerta y perdiéndose en su interior.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Durante el viaje en el tren, Harry y Ron se entretuvieron jugando al ajedrez mágico, observados atentamente por Neville; mientras tanto, Hermione y Luna conversaban acerca de los últimos descubrimientos del padre de la rubia. La joven Gryffindor no creía mucho en eso, pero había aprendido a darle el beneficio de la duda a su intuitiva amiga.

Harry y Hermione no hablaban mucho entre ellos. No se ignoraban, pero sus compañeros podían notar que las cosas entre los dos se encontraban sostenidas por una red muy frágil que daba la impresión de poder venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, los chicos ya habían cambiado sus túnicas por ropa muggle. Al bajar, Harry ayudó a Hermione cuando se trabó su baúl en el estribo y asintió en silencio ante el agradecimiento de la chica. Por casualidad o intención de sus amigos, ellos quedaron juntos al final para cruzar la barrera del andén. Cuando iban a ponerse en camino hacia la pared encantada, Harry posó su mano sobre la de la chica sin decir palabra; era como si con ese sencillo gesto quisiera decirle que estaba con ella y le daba ánimos para enfrentar todo lo que les esperaba. Hermione comprendió al momento, y le dio una sonrisa trémula antes de mirar al frente y avanzar, seguida por el muchacho.

Una vez que llegaron a La Madriguera, fueron recibidos con el entusiasmo desbordarte de la señora Weasley, que ya había adelantado un poco la decoración navideña y los esperaba con pastelillos y chocolate caliente. Ginny y Hermione se quedaron ayudando a la señora mientras Ron y Harry, ayudados por el señor Weasley, se encargaban de subir el equipaje a las respectivas habitaciones.

El resto del día se fue en desempacar, ayudar a poner un poco de orden en el jardín, que estaba infestado de gnomos como indicó la señora Weasley y en preparar la cena. La buena mujer los atiborró de comida, ya que en su opinión nunca habían estado más delgados.

Fue una comida tranquila, en la que pudieron conversar de las clases de ese año y otros temas, como el que a los gemelos les fuera mejor que nunca en la tienda y que Percy había terminado su relación con Penélope, aunque al parecer hacía poco tiempo empezó a salir con una compañera del Ministerio de la que sólo conocían su nombre: Audrey. A los hermanos pelirrojos esto les hizo mucha gracia, porque como dijo Ron, pese al regaño de su madre, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Percy podría tener una vida amorosa tan agitada? Esta clase de comentarios logró que Harry y Hermione se relajaran lo suficiente para dejar de tratarse con tanta seriedad. Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban riendo con naturalidad y compartiendo sus habituales sonrisas cómplices ante las bromas de Ron y el disgusto de la señora Weasley por ellas.

Cuando los jóvenes empezaron a bostezar sin poder reprimirse, el señor Weasley se adelantó a su mujer al proponer que se retiraran a dormir; ya tendrían varios días en adelante para poder conversar. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, dieron las gracias y subieron a sus dormitorios.

Mientras Hermione esperaba que Ginny regresara del baño, empezó a desempacar sus cosas, empezando por el león que regresó a su tamaño normal y dejó sobre la cama. Luego se ocupó de la ropa, pero dejó el anillo dentro del baúl. Cuando Ginny regresó, dirigió una mirada divertida al muñeco pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo le deseó buenas noches a su amiga y se metió a la cama.

El día siguiente lo pasaron terminando de decorar la casa, escuchando las anécdotas que tenía para contar el señor Weasley acerca de las últimas redadas que había realizado por encargo del Ministerio y en comunicarse por la red Flu con los gemelos. Fred les aseguró que irían al día siguiente a jugar un partido de Quidditch con ellos y que antes de terminar las vacaciones tenían que darse una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon para ver las mejoras que estaban realizando en la tienda.

Ese día, ya de noche y antes de ir a acostarse, Hermione se ofreció a lavar los platos de la cena y Harry dijo que le ayudaría. La joven apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa antes de dirigirse a la cocina con el muchacho siguiendo sus pasos. Los señores Weasley y sus hijos se quedaron en el salón comentando algo acerca de una tía abuela que había decidido casarse por quinta vez.

- No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres.- dijo Hermione una vez que estuvieron frente al fregadero.

- Si fuera así, no me hubiera ofrecido, ¿no crees?- replicó el muchacho.

- Tienes razón, disculpa.- dijo la joven algo avergonzada y abriendo el grifo.

- ¿No vas a usar magia?- se sorprendió Harry.

- Prefiero hacerlo al estilo muggle, es más sencillo.- indicó ella, empezando a enjabonar.

Harry se limitó a verla con una mirada escéptica.

- Está bien, esos hechizos domésticos no me salen muy bien; es como con el tejido, necesitaría más práctica y no he tenido tiempo para eso.- se defendió la chica, frunciendo aún más el ceño al notar la sonrisa de Harry.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo de cualquier modo. Vine dispuesto a secar platos con un lienzo, en eso tengo más que suficiente experiencia acumulada.- declaró Harry recibiendo un plato ya lavado y tomando un secador de una repisa cercana.

- Lo imagino; con tus tíos y todo eso.- recordó Hermione apenada.

- No tienes que mostrar lástima.- reaccionó él con voz cortante.

- No es lástima.- replicó la chica algo ofendida.

- Lo que sea, se le parece y no me gusta, pero dejemos eso. Vele el lado positivo, nunca moriré de hambre ni dejaré un plato sucio.- bromeó Harry intentando aligerar el ambiente.

- Buen punto.- aprobó Hermione con una sonrisa, entendiendo el propósito del chico.

Trabajaron en silencio por un buen rato, oyéndose tan sólo el tintinear de la vajilla, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino el de dos personas que no necesitan hablar para sentirse a gusto.

- ¿Y qué harás mañana?- preguntó Harry de pronto.

- ¿Mañana? Estará aquí, supongo.- contestó la chica algo confundida.

- Me refiero a qué harás mientras nosotros jugamos al Quidditch, tú lo odias.- explicó Harry.

- ¡No lo odio! Bueno, no es mi actividad favorita, así que supongo que podría ayudar a la señora Weasley en algo o leer uno de los libros que traje conmigo.- indicó la chica con tranquilidad y pasándole el último plato.

- Eso estará bien por un rato, pero siempre puedes venir a alentarnos en el juego.- sugirió el muchacho con la vista fija en su tarea.

- ¿No lo he hecho siempre? Aunque igual sé qué equipo ganará.- indicó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuál será?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Eso es obvio, en el que tú estés.- dijo ella con naturalidad.

- ¡Vaya! Gracias.- apreció el chico.

- No te sorprendas, sabes lo bueno que eres.- mencionó la joven, tomando una toalla para secarse las manos.

- Supongo que me defiendo.- aceptó Harry a medias.

- Eres demasiado modesto, pero me gusta que seas así.- alabó Hermione enrojeciendo al instante.

- ¿En serio?- se sorprendió el muchacho dejando el paño a un lado, acercándose a la chica.

- Sí, eso es bueno. Imagínate que fueras un presumido y tienes porqué, pero sería horrible y nunca lo has sido. Estoy segura de que seguirás así, en serio, es admirable y…- Hermione hablaba atropelladamente mientras Harry posaba una mano en su hombro y la acercaba a sí.

- Hermione.- susurró el joven acercando su rostro al de la chica que se había quedado inmóvil.

Cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con brusquedad haciendo que se separaran de inmediato.

- ¡Lo siento tanto!- exclamó Ginny viéndose arrepentida y cerrando la puerta de inmediato con una sonrisa culpable.

Hermione volteó a ver que todo estuviera en su lugar y tras vacilar un momento se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso.

- ¿Les dices a los demás que me fui a la cama? Estoy algo cansada y me gustaría dormir.- pidió ella.

- Seguro.- contestó Harry con rigidez.

- Buenas noches, Harry.- se despidió Hermione perdiéndose tras el rellano.

- Buenas noches.- respondió él en voz baja dirigiéndose a la habitación en la que se encontraban los Weasley.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

En el salón principal de la mansión Lascelles, Edmund leía un grueso volumen tendido sobre el sofá que acostumbraba ocupar su padre. Vestía ropa informal y parecía no estar del todo concentrado en su lectura. Por momentos, se quedaba contemplando el vacío, con semblante pensativo.

Recostó la cabeza en el respaldar y fijó la vista en el techo. Hacía dos días que habían salido de vacaciones los estudiantes de Hogwarts y no había tenido ninguna noticia de Hermione. Empezaba a creer que tal vez su idea no le había agradado del todo y por eso no se decidía a escribirle. Le hubiera gustado que al menos lo hiciera para decirle que no estaba de acuerdo. Si era así, no estaba seguro de cuál podría ser su siguiente paso. Verla en la escuela resultaba muy complicado y esperar un día de salida a Hogsmeade le parecía insuficiente. Suspiró y controló su respiración tratando de no permitir que la angustia lo embargara. Siempre había un modo, él no era de los que se rendían al primer obstáculo. Y nunca había tenido un motivo más poderoso por el cuál luchar.

Unas pisadas conocidas se acercaron y lo hicieron voltear la mirada hacia la puerta que se abrió tras un suave toque.

- Buenos día, milord.- saludó el mayordomo con una ligera inclinación.

- Buenos días, Hawkins, ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó con amabilidad Edmund.

- Muy bien, señor, gracias. ¿Desea que le sirva ya el desayuno?- ofreció el anciano muy solícito.

- No tengo hambre ahora, tal vez más tarde pase por la cocina a pedirle algo a Dottie.- descartó Edmund.

- ¿Está seguro? Anoche apenas y cenó.- le recordó el mayordomo con semblante preocupado.

- Agradezco que estés tan pendiente, Hawkins, pero no es necesario que te preocupes; recuerda que hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño.- mencionó el hombre con una sonrisa afectuosa.

- Desde luego, señor, pero no por eso puede descuidar su salud. Recuerde que tiene muchas ocupaciones y es importante que esté bien alimentado.- replicó el anciano intentando que sus palabras no sonaran como un regaño.

- ¡Dios, Hawkins! Entre tú y mi madre a veces no sé cuál resulta más asfixiante.- exclamó Edmund sonando impaciente.

- Disculpe la impertinencia, milord, no tengo derecho; no se volverá a repetir.- dijo el mayordomo viéndose sorprendido y ligeramente herido.

El joven hombre lo vio y lanzó un suspiro, sentándose con mayor propiedad al tiempo que dejaba el libro a un lado.

- Discúlpame tú, Hawk, sé que sólo te preocupas por mi; no quise sonar como un malagradecido, olvida lo que te dije, por favor. Es sólo que hay cierto asunto que me tiene algo inquieto y parece que no puedo controlar mi mal genio últimamente.- explicó Edmund con voz arrepentida y la sencillez que usaba con sus seres queridos.

- No se preocupe, señor, también yo estuve algo fuera de lugar. ¿Puedo ayudarle de algún modo a solucionar su problema?- se ofreció el mayordomo expectante.

- Gracias, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. De momento, creo que tampoco yo; sólo debo esperar hasta que tenga noticias.- suspiró el hombre con una mueca.

- ¿Noticias? Milord, cuánto lo siento, no cabe duda que me estoy haciendo viejo.- exclamó el mayordomo llevándose una mano a la frente.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Edmund extrañado.

- Por favor, espere un minuto, vuelvo enseguida. – dijo el viejo sirviente dejando la habitación sin darle tiempo a Edmund de reaccionar.

- ¿Pero qué…?- alcanzó a decir el hombre a la nada.

Unos minutos después, cuando Edmund estaba a punto de salir a buscar al mayordomo para preguntar si se encontraba bien, éste volvió agitado y con el rostro sudoroso, al parecer por haber caminado con demasiada prisa.

- Le ruego me disculpe, no entiendo cómo pude olvidarlo. Al parecer llegó durante la madrugada y mi esposa la dejó en la bandeja de la correspondencia. Pensaba llevarla al comedor pequeño, donde acostumbra desayunar, pero sé que algo como esto debe entregársele de inmediato, espero pueda perdonarme.-repitió el sirviente muy arrepentido y extendiéndole un rollo de pergamino.

Edmund lo tomó al instante y sin decir una palabra lo desenvolvió para leerlo conteniendo la respiración. Según leía se iba dibujando una sonrisa de auténtica alegría en su rostro para quedarse viendo al final el trozo de papel como quien tiene entre las manos un tesoro invaluable.

- ¿Buenas noticias, señor?- se atrevió a preguntar con timidez el anciano.

- ¿Buenas? Excelentes, Hawkins, maravillosas noticias. Gracias, no puedes imaginar el bien que acabas de hacerme.- apreció Edmund con sinceridad.

-¡Cuánto me alegra, señor!- dijo el mayordomo con entusiasmo.- De nuevo, lamento la tardanza…

- No te preocupes, eso ya no tiene importancia. ¿Sabes qué? Se me ha despertado el apetito. ¿Puedes pedirle a Dottie que sirva el desayuno en el estudio?- pidió Edmund encaminándose a la salida con paso enérgico.

- Será un placer, señor, de inmediato, pero ¿no preferiría que lo lleváramos al comedor? Tal vez milady desee compartirlo con usted.- sugirió el hombre contento por la reacción de su señor.

- No, llévalo al estudio. Necesito estar solo, tengo mucho en qué pensar y necesito silencio; de esta carta ni una palabra a mi madre, por favor.- le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Comprendo, pierda cuidado. Le llevaré el desayuno en seguida.- le aseguró el anciano.

- Perfecto, y no olvides las galletas, tantas como Dottie tenga listas. Creo que pasaré buena parte del día allí, debo planear muchas cosas.- le dijo Edmund sonriendo y palmeando con cariño la espalda del sirviente.

- Como usted diga.- asintió el hombre, en tanto ambos salían al vestíbulo.

- ¡Vaya que hace un lindo día!- exclamó Edmund mientras subía las escaleras.

El viejo se encaminó a la cocina, encantado de poder decirle a su esposa que cual fuera el mensaje que traía esa carta, había hecho tan feliz a su joven señor como hacía mucho no lo veía.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

En la casa de los Weasley, luego de un agitado partido de Quidditch; que como había predicho Hermione, ganó el equipo de Harry, pese a tener que completarlo con el señor Weasley para poder jugar tres contra tres; la familia y los invitados en pleno se reunieron en torno a la mesa para disfrutar de un largo almuerzo.

- De verdad me alegro que les vaya tan bien en la tienda, pero ¿es necesario que usen esas chaquetas tan llamativas?- les decía a los gemelos su madre con gesto dudoso.

- Madre, somos hombre de negocios y tenemos que mostrar de alguna manera nuestra prosperidad.- le dijo Fred con falsa severidad.

- Muy cierto; además, debes saber que de algún modo somos también la imagen de nuestra empresa y debemos dar una buena impresión. Debimos traerle esos libros de mercadeo muggle tan interesantes, Fred.- se lamentó George.

- Tienes razón, pero te regalaremos todo un lote para Navidad.- le ofreció su hermano con inocencia.

- ¿Pero es que no se puede hablar con seriedad con ustedes?- se quejó su madre.

- No te preocupes, mamá, te traeremos algo más aparte de los libros.- le aseguró Fred sin poder aguantar la risa.

- Ustedes son imposibles.- suspiró la señora Weasley, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa maternal.

- Oigan, ¿y qué saben de esa chica Audrey con la que está saliendo Percy?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- ¡Ronald!- dijo su madre con voz de advertencia.

- ¡Vamos, mamá! Como si tú no quisieras saber también.- terció Ginny.

- Es la vida privada de su hermano y deben respetarla, además los chicos no pueden saber nada, ¿o si?- inquirió la mujer sin poder reprimir su interés.

- No es que estemos muy enterados. Apenas si oímos por ahí que trabaja en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas.- dio George con sencillez.

- Y que es morena, de ojos azules y muy guapa.- siguió Fred.

- No muy alta, pero para Percy está bien.- comentó George reflexivo.

- Tiene pocos amigos, sus jefes la aprecian y se mudó de la casa de sus padres el año pasado para compartir un departamento con su mejor amiga.- dijo Fred.

- Pero no les molestó y se llevan muy bien; como es hija única.- continuó su gemelo.

- Hasta dejaron que se llevara a vivir con ella a su gato Paris; pero aparte de eso no sabemos nada.- terminó Fred ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron los gemelos a coro.

Sus acompañantes se limitaron a mirarlos con incredulidad y a sacudir la cabeza. Al parecer, nadie se atrevía a preguntarles de dónde sacaron esa información.

- ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes, chicos? ¿Cómo van sus vidas amorosas?- preguntó Fred al cabo de un rato.

- Bueno, yo…- empezó a decir Ginny.

- Tú no cuentas, enana, más te vale ocuparte sólo de tus estudios. Les preguntábamos a los mayores.- la cortó George con una mirada seria.

- ¡No saques la lengua, Ginny! – la reprendió su madre.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Novias? ¿Novio? Vamos, chicos, no vengan con que están demasiado ocupados estudiando porque eso sólo se lo creemos a Hermione.- indicó Fred.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- atajó Ron, viendo a sus hermanos con una mirada de advertencia.

- Qué poco fraternal de tu parte, Ronnie, pero no me extraña. No importa, igual nos enteraremos. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- insistió Fred, dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Nosotros?- exclamó la chica con voz ligeramente aguda.

- Entre nosotros no hay nada.- indicó Harry nervioso.

- Eso ya lo sabemos; no entre ustedes, con otros.- dijo George.

- Este año tenemos los EXTASIS.- replicó Hermione con firmeza.

- Y además, yo soy capitán del equipo de Quidditch.- descartó Harry, apurando su plato.

- Interesante. ¿Cómo dicen los muggles, George? Aquí hay gato encerrado, creo.- expresó Fred.

- Sí, definitivamente, aunque no entiendo porqué encerrarían a un gato; a menos que fuera el de Filch, claro.- replicó su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! Harry y Hermione no querrán volver a quedarse con nosotros si los van a molestar así.- los acusó su madre.

- Si, ya es suficiente, muchachos. Vean la hora, ya está oscureciendo; creo que esto quedará como almuerzo y cena porque no puedo comer nada más.- intervino el señor Weasley llamando a la paz.

- Es cierto, pero podemos pasar al salón a oír un poco de música y tomar algo de chocolate.- propuso la señora Weasley.

- Buena idea, cariño. Dejemos todo aquí, luego levantamos la mesa.- dijo su esposo.

Las chicas se encargaron de llevar las tazas y la señora de la bebida. Una vez que se hubieron acomodado, empezaron a buscar de qué hablar y en qué entretenerse.

Harry y Ron reanudaron su juego de ajedrez, inconcluso desde el tren; Hermione tomó un libro y se recostó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea encendida y los señores Weasley se sentaron juntos luego de encender la radio. Fred empezó a aconsejar a Harry con descaro cómo podría vencer a su hermano. Ginny continuaba algo molesta por el comentario anterior de los gemelos, por lo que se tumbó en la alfombra viéndolos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Vamos, enana, no seas tan rencorosa; es sólo que no nos gusta pensar que nuestra hermanita ande con novios. Para que veas cuánto te queremos, vamos a adelantarte uno de tus regalos de Navidad.- le dijo George con cariño.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la chica entusiasmada.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?- se quejó Ron dejando una pieza en el aire.

- ¿Eres nuestra hermanita? No lo creo; y eres libre de salir con quien quieras, somos de mente abierta.- le dijo Fred burlón.

George abrió su maletín, también de piel de dragón, para sacar un pequeño libro al parecer muy antiguo y de cubierta roja.

- Toma.- dijo, ofreciéndoselo a su hermana.

- ¿Un libro? ¿De qué trata?- inquirió la chica empezando a revisarlo.

- El hombre de la tienda dijo que eran poemas o algo así, que le gustaría a una chica de tu edad. Como notarás, no es nuevo, pero pensamos que lo apreciarías.- terció Fred.

- Y así es, me encantan los poemas. Gracias, chicos.- dijo abrazando a los gemelos con cariño.

- ¡Qué fácil es ganarse el perdón de esta chica! Era broma.- se defendió George al instante.

Su hermana sólo les sonrió y corrió a sentarse nuevamente en su lugar para hojear el libro con más cuidado.

- Casi todos son conocidos, pero hay algunos que nunca había leído.- observó la chica.

- ¿Alguno interesante?- preguntó Hermione dejando su lectura a un lado.

- Varios, la mayoría anónimos. Este le gustará a Luna, habla de animales muy raros.- indicó Ginny pasando las páginas con rapidez.

- ¿Por qué no lees alguno, cariño? Pero uno bonito.- pidió su madre.

- Si, uno romántico para papá y mamá.- dijo Ron en son de broma sin despegar la vista del tablero.

- ¡Ronald!- esta vez fue su padre quien le llamó la atención.

- No le hagas caso, papá, luego te lo presto. Aquí hay uno muy curioso.- dijo la pelirroja con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Curioso porqué?- se interesó Hermione.

- Es de amor y parece bonito, pero también es triste.- indicó la chica.

- El amor puede ser muy triste.- intervino Harry en voz baja y fijando la mirada en la figura cerca de la chimenea.

- ¿Habla la voz de la experiencia?- preguntó Fred con interés.

- ¡Cállate, Fred!- dijeron sus padres con severidad.

- Sólo era una preguntita inocente.- replicó el gemelo.

- No le hagas caso, Harry. ¿Porqué no lo lees, tesoro?- intervino la señora Weasley con ternura.

- Está bien, aunque esto no es mi fuerte. A ver cómo lo hago.- aceptó la pelirroja, concentrándose y leyendo en alta voz mientras los demás la oían, algunos con más interés que otros.

_Te ofrezco mi amor,_

_mi imperfecto amor._

_Mi alma es tuya,_

_mi vida es tuya._

_En mi imperfección_

_radica mi capacidad_

_de amarte,_

_amarte hasta siempre._

_Porque no soy perfecto_

_es que tolero este dolor,_

_la angustia de la duda,_

_el temor al rechazo,_

_la tortura de la espera._

_Toma mi corazón imperfecto_

_cada latido es por ti,_

_cada cicatriz es testigo_

_de una herida que_

_ayudaste a sanar._

_No le claves ahora_

_la daga del desprecio._

_¿Por qué quieres ahora_

_la perfección _

_que otro te ofrece?_

_Si el amor no es perfecto,_

_no sobrevivirá_

_en un alma así._

_Recibe mi seguro_

_e imperfecto amor,_

_mi imperfecto ser_

_que ahora sólo vive para ti._

La jovencita terminó su lectura con voz suave y guardó silencio, pensativa. Sus padres y hermanos parecieron reflexionar en lo que acababan de oír y la señora Weasley se acercó algo más a su esposo.

Durante toda la lectura, Harry había fijado su mirada en Hermione, con la barbilla reposada en el dorso de la mano y una sonrisa extraña en los labios. Ella, por su parte, lo notó y le devolvió la mirada pestañeando como si algo la sorprendiera. Ambos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Rayos, qué deprimente!- exclamó Ron, sin notar la reacción de los demás.

Todos parecieron salir del encanto y posaron su mirada en el pelirrojo con un deje de exasperación.

- Insensible.- resopló su hermana.

- Con razón no tienes novia.- le dijo George sacudiendo la cabeza igual que Fred.

- Espero que no te quedes soltero, cielo, no eres del tipo que puede vivir solo.- expresó su madre con semblante preocupado.

- ¿De qué hablan? Fue sólo un decir.- se defendió el muchacho consternado.

- Olvídalo, Ron. Vamos, todos a la cama, mañana iremos de compras. Su madre y yo nos encargaremos de poner un poco de orden. Fred, George, su habitación ya está lista.- indicó el señor Weasley.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, gente, prepárense para ver nuestra tienda, salimos temprano.- dijo Fred, dirigiéndose a las escaleras seguido por su hermano.

- Hasta mañana.- dijeron a coro George y Ginny que se les unió.

- Vamos nosotros también.- dijo Ron.

- Claro.- aceptó Hermione tomando su libro y dándole las gracias a sus anfitriones.

- Gracias también, señora Weasley, todo estuvo delicioso.- apreció Harry.

- No fue nada, descansen bien.- apreció la señora.

Los tres jóvenes subieron la escalera, pero cuando Hermione estaba por entrar a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, fue detenida del brazo por Harry.

- ¿Nos dejas un minuto, Ron? Ahora te alcanzo.- le dijo el muchacho a su amigo.

- Este...Seguro.- aceptó el pelirrojo apurando el paso y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto luego de dar las buenas noches.

Hermione se quedó en silencio en el descanso, mirando a Harry y esperando que hablara.

- ¿Sabes? Esto te va a sonar un poco raro, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor.- le dijo el chico.

- Dime.- aceptó ella.

- Ese poema, el que leyó Ginny, es ridículo, pero sentí como si lo hubiera escrito yo.- le dijo algo avergonzado.

- No es ridículo.- descartó Hermione al momento.

- Sólo quería que no lo olvidaras, que pensaras en él y que sepas que cada palabra podría haber estado diciéndotela a ti con seguridad.- le explicó Harry.

- Harry…- empezó ella.

- Sólo recuérdalo; recuerda siempre a este amigo tuyo nada perfecto que te ama con todo el alma y que te está esperando ¿de acuerdo?- insistió el muchacho.

Hermione se limitó a asentir en silencio y después de compartir una larga mirada, se encaminó a su dormitorio, dejando al muchacho apoyado en la pared más cercana.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A.** OMG! De verdad tengan la seguridad de que los quiero mucho, porque no tienen idea de lo que he pasado para subir este capítulo. No dejen de leer, por favor, abajo explico.

Bueno, ¿qué podemos decir de esto? Me gustó la interacción entre Harry y Hermione, que pasaran tiempo juntos y se viera lo bien que se complementan. Ron me hizo reír muchísimo. A Edmund no lo vimos mucho, pero al menos sabemos que ya recibió cierto mensaje que lo ha dejado más que contento, me pregunto qué tendrá en mente. A los gemelos tenía que incluirlos y como más me gusta, cuando bromean, porque para mí ambos están vivos, juntos y siguen compartiendo sus travesuras. Respecto al poema, supongo que debo ofrecer disculpas porque no es nada del otro mundo, pero quise que fuera específicamente para el fic y fue lo mejor que pude pensar, al menos creo que la idea se entiende y mucho.

Respuestas a los reviews y comentarios del capi:

Primero, saludos para **Miqa, Katurra** y **Alexa **y mi **Noelhia **voladora, así como las que pasan eventualmente, pero entiendo que no siempre pueden dejar comentario, sé que están por ahí.

**Alastor**: Espero que te haya gustado el capi. No vimos mucho a Edmund, pero creo que eso se solucionará pronto. Sigue leyendo hasta abajo que les tengo una sorpresita. Espero que me digas qué opinas de ella y del capítulo en sí. Cuídate mucho, un beso, nos leemos pronto.

**Magdal:** No veré la película hasta la próxima semana porque me deprimo y no escribo nada, yo me conozco; mejor me quedo aquí fantaseando por ahora. ¿Qué me dirás tú siempre tan perceptiva acerca de este capítulo? Hermione y Harry están pasando mucho tiempo juntos, pero luego viene Edmund y nunca se sabe. Ya sabemos un poquito más de la misteriosa Ravenclaw de Ron, aunque el chico no tiene al amor como fuerte, pobre. Los gemelos salieron porque los adoro, especialmente a Fred y quería que se les viera un poquito. Espero que el capítulo te gustara, un beso, a ver qué opinas, cuídate mucho.

**Pam**: Te agradezco que te pasaras por las otras historias, más reviews para mí, yupi! Bueno, sé que amas a Harry y aquí lo hemos visto mucho, a ver qué te ha parecido, ya me contarás. También algo de Edmund, para que no lo olviden. Un beso, nos leemos, cuídate mucho.

**Nocturnal Depression:** Hola Noc, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y si tienes alguna crítica o sugerencia hazla con confianza, tú ya sabes. Pensé que iba a tardar mucho más en subir, pero menos mal se pudo. Le voy a poner rostro al objeto de tus odios, dejo una nota al final acerca de eso. Espero que estés bien, amigo, cuídate muchísimo, un beso.

**Caro:** Amiga de mi vida y mi corazón. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y me digas qué te ha parecido en general, como te dije la musa no quería venir y casi que la secuestro. Toma la presencia de los gemelos como un agasajito para ti, sé cuánto los quieres, sólo espero haberlos manejado bien. Lee la nota al final, sospecho que te va a gustar el regalito que dejo. Cuídate mucho, no te pierdas y actualiza pronto, un besote, tengamos paciencia que ya llegan los príncipes correspondientes. Nos leemos, hasta pronto.

**Fabi**: Qué bueno que sigas haciéndote presente, de verdad que te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, si ustedes son los que más ánimos me dan. ¿Tú crees que Hermione se quedará con Harry? Puede ser o no puede ser, pero tenemos la seguridad de que Edmund va a hacer la lucha y muero por ver eso. Lo del sueño con Edmund, aquí entre nos, también me ha pasado, creo que sin querer he creado a un monstruo xD. Bueno, mejor uno como él que otra cosa, ¿no? No estás loca, aunque yo creo que todas lo estamos un poquito, la cordura puede ser tan aburrida en grandes cantidades. Cuánto me alegra que te engancharas con la historia y te guste, a ver si este capítulo también es de tu agrado. Dejo un detalle abajo, no dejes de leer. Cuídate mucho, un besote, espero saber de ti, nos leemos pronto.

**Elisa Li Kinomoto**: Primero, bienvenida y segundo que genial tu nick, me encantó. Gracias por tu comentario, has sido tan objetiva y amable que no puedo menos que sentirme muy bien. Yo también detesto las faltas criminales en un fic y que la trama no tenga sentido, espero no caer en eso, a pesar de que sé que cometo muchos errores, pero espero ir evolucionando. Sobre la pareja Harry/Hermione, si lees mis otras historias notarás que siento cierta debilidad por ellos, me gustan mucho y por eso los he escogido casi inconscientemente. Me da terror la amenaza de asesinato porque me considero pacífica, pero supongo que es parte del oficio; no te puedo asegurar que no habrá beso con Edmund porque ni yo lo sé, pero si ocurriera será porque la historia lo pide y yo me conseguiré un chaleco antibalas, qué se le va a hacer. Bromas aparte, te agradezco mucho la buena vibra, no sabes lo bien que cae y cuánto ánimo le inspiras a quien escribe para seguir superándose. Gracias de nuevo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y saber de ti. Antes que me olvide, respecto a tus preguntas sobre Edmund, lee abajo, dejo sorpresita. Un besote, nos leemos pronto.

**Pia Potter**: Cariño, sé infinitamente bienvenida. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, tu entusiasmo es contagioso y levanta el ánimo como no te imaginas. Así que eres Harmony total, qué bien, espero que no odies del todo a Edmund al menos, porque como lo creé le tengo un cariño especial y no es un mal tipo. Gracias de nuevo, espero saber de ti, cuídate mucho, un beso.

**Importante:** Mis querido amigos, como algunas personas me han preguntado acerca de cómo sería Edmund, sea por interés porque les parece lindo o porque simplemente lo odian, creí divertido explicarles en quién pensé para crearlo casi sin darme cuenta. He resucitado mi blog sólo para eso porque lo tenía abandonado y he puesto una imagen de la persona en quien me inspiré, para mí no podría ser distinto, aunque si ustedes lo desean pueden usar la imaginación para hacer los cambios que prefieran. Dejo también esta poesía que leyó Ginny en el capítulo; aparte de eso es patético, está vacío, espero ir incluyendo algunas imágenes que les puedan interesar y les aviso. Sólo estoy orgullosa de la música, porque es mi favorita. Eso sería todo por ahora, el link está en mi perfil, dense una vuelta si la curiosidad les gana y me comentan qué opinan. Un beso, hasta pronto.

Y también saludos para quienes leen y no dejan review, a ver si se animan y hacemos esto aún más divertido. Mil besos, espero que nos leamos pronto. Callia.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling, nosotros sólo nos estamos divirtiendo.**

Hermione veía los escaparates de las tiendas con el ceño fruncido. Sus amigos y ella acordaron al llegar al Callejón Diagon que se separarían un par de horas para comprar sus regalos de Navidad y luego se reunirían en la tienda de los gemelos.

La chica empezaba a desesperarse; ya tenía el regalo de todos, salvo el de Harry. Hasta había conseguido algo para sus padres, pero nada para él.

Este era el primer año que le costaba tanto escoger algo; tal vez fuera por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos últimamente, no lo sabía. Bufó disgustada y siguió caminando entre los locales, ya casi no le quedaba tiempo. ¿Qué le podía regalar? Quería que fuera algo que le hiciera ver lo mucho que le importaba, algo personal y que tuviera algún significado, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Estaba a punto de regresar a la tienda de artículos deportivos, a ver si con más paciencia encontraba algo, aunque lo dudaba, cuando reparó en el letrero de la tienda de antigüedades en la que obtuvo el libro; bueno, de la que Edmund se valió para que ella lo recibiera. Si recordaba bien, dentro había cosas muy interesantes; pero dudó antes de entrar porque sabía que el dueño debía conocer del interés de Edmund en ella. Luego pensó que si entonces no le dijo nada, seguro ahora tampoco lo haría; en lo que a ella se refería, lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio al respecto aunque se muriera de ganas de pedirle explicaciones acerca de su participación en ese tema. Enderezó los hombros y con paso seguro entró al local.

Estaba tal como lo recordaba, con estantes atiborrados de los más curiosos objetos. Sólo había un grupo de compradores dando vueltas y el dueño se afanaba resaltando las cualidades de lo que parecía una especie de lámpara a una bruja de porte distinguido; no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

Hermione se dirigió a la zona más alejada, donde pudo ver con tranquilidad entre las cosas apiñadas. Amuletos, libros, adornos muy extraños, hasta animales disecados; nada interesante para Harry. Iba a marcharse frustrada, cuando en un anaquel alto vio una esfera de cristal que atrajo su atención por el tenue pero constante brillo que irradiaba; estiró una mano para tomarla y le sorprendió lo ligera que resultaba. Vista de cerca, era similar a las clásicas esferas de Navidad, sólo que esta parecía tener tan sólo algo parecido a una estrella en su interior, que refulgía algo apagada, pero sin perder su belleza. La chica no lo pensó mucho y se acercó al dueño, que en ese momento despedía a la dama que había estado atendiendo.

- Buenos días, ¿puede decirme cuánto pide por esta esfera?- le peguntó la Gryffindor directamente.

- Buenos días, señorita, creo que ya nos conocemos.- dijo el anciano viéndola con curiosidad.

- Hace unos meses visité su tienda por primera vez. Usted me vendió un libro.- replicó la joven sonando algo cortante.

- ¡Ah! Claro, "ese libro", ya recuerdo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.- expresó el viejo con cautela.

- Sí, resultó muy interesante, un libro con mucha historia.- comentó la joven con intención.

- Desde luego, muy antiguo; tuvo suerte de poder obtenerlo.- mencionó el anticuario con aire bonachón.

- Por supuesto, muchísima suerte.- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar el sarcasmo y viendo al dueño de la tienda con fijeza.

- Exacto, pero eso ya pasó, me alegra que le haya gustado. Ahora, parece que desea hacer nuevos negocios.- cambió el tema con rapidez señalando la esfera.

- Así es, le preguntaba por el precio.- recordó la chica, dejando el asunto del libro a un lado.

- Pues, esta obviamente es una tienda de antigüedades y todos nuestros artículos son muy valiosos; ese en particular es muy raro, una Esfera de Esperanza.- observó el hombre, asumiendo su pose de comerciante.

- ¿Esfera de Esperanza? Nunca la había oído nombrar.- confesó la joven confundida.

- Que no le extrañe, casi nadie las recuerda, aunque fueron muy populares en su época, pero ya quedan pocas. Verá, eso que tiene dentro es un trozo de estrella auténtica.- indicó el viejo.

- ¿Una estrella real?- se asombró la chica.

- ¡Oh, sí! La magia de la esfera permite que continúe viviendo. ¿Ve? Allí está su brillo.- señaló el hombre.

- Pero parece muy tenue.- replicó Hermione.

- Eso es lo interesante con estas esferas, por eso las llaman así. No se vaya a ofender por lo que le voy a decir, pero creo que actualmente usted se encuentra en un estado de…digamos, ¿confusión, tal vez?- preguntó el anticuario.

- Se podría decir, tal vez.- reconoció la Gryffindor asombrada pro la perspicacia del hombre.

- No es cosa mía, de algún modo la esfera lo percibe, por eso lo tenue de su brillo. Nunca lo he visto, pero se supone que si una persona está en total control de sus emociones, segura de lo que desea y hace, entonces la estrella resplandecerá a su máxima capacidad; pero eso es muy raro, claro, nosotros siempre estamos dudando. En todo caso, la esfera de por sí es muy hermosa y si le añadimos el poder que tiene de alguna manera leer las emociones de quien la porta, pues tenemos una excelente pieza.- explicó el viejo satisfecho.

- No lo sé; no creo que a uno le pueda gustar que le recuerden que no sabe qué hacer.- indicó la chica, viendo ahora el objeto con algo de desagrado.

- Es cuestión de opiniones, es verdad, pero ¿se imagina lo feliz que debe sentirse uno cuando la sostiene y brilla como una estrella en todo su esplendor? Porque eso significaría que estamos obrando de la manera correcta, sin vacilar.- replicó el comerciante.

- Tiene razón en eso, pero es para un obsequio y si la persona a quién se la doy, la tendrá así, refulgiendo apenas, no sé si se verá bien.- dijo Hermione con voz dudosa.

- Creo que si quien la recibe es una persona de buenos sentimientos, comprenderá y aceptará su complejidad. Se lo dije, es un objeto mágico muy apreciado y de gran significado; tanto para quien lo da, como para quien lo acoge. Pero, si gusta, podemos buscar otra cosa más sencilla por aquí.- ofreció el anticuario con amabilidad extendiendo la mano para tomar la esfera.

- ¡No, espere! Quisiera llevármela, hablemos del precio.- replicó la joven con voz firme.

El viejo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, observando como la estrella había intensificado un poco su brillo, algo que pasó inadvertido para la chica. ¡Vaya! Y pensar que creía que estaba estropeada. No importaba, igual le daría un buen precio, le agradaba la muchacha.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ron estaba sentado en la puerta de la tienda de túnicas, esperando a su madre, que estaba dentro con Ginny, aprovechando unas rebajas para comprar trajes nuevos. Se suponía que Harry iba a reunirse con ellos para ir juntos a la tienda de los gemelos. Su amigo había insistido en que debía hacer sus compras solo, al menos los regalos y el pelirrojo debió aceptar. No entendía porqué la gente se complicaba tanto con esas cosas; sólo debías ir y escoger algo que te pareciera bien, no era muy difícil. Estaba pensando en ir y comprarse un helado cuando la puerta se abrió tras de sí y su madre salió del local.

- ¿De verdad esperaste? Creí que estarías en la heladería o algo así.- le dijo su hermana pasándole algunos paquetes.

- Vaya que eres mal pensada, dije que esperaría aquí.- replicó el muchacho con aire ofendido.

- Claro que sí. No debes dudar de tu hermano, Ginny.- la reprendió su madre al observar a su hija hacer una mueca irónica.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Ya tenemos todo, ¿vamos con Fred y George? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Falta Harry, se supone que debió regresar ya.- le dijo Ron.

- Tal vez se demoró esperando que lo atendieran, hay mucha gente; es por la temporada. ¿Le dijiste que nos encontraríamos aquí?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Sí, aunque hasta cierta hora; en todo caso, supongo que podríamos dejarle un mensaje con alguien.- dijo su hijo con duda.

- Será lo mejor, porque no sabemos cuánto va a tardar y no podemos quedarnos aquí con todas estas bolsas. Ginny, cielo, pídele a Madame Malkin que si Harry viene a buscarnos le diga que estamos en el la tienda de los gemelos, ¿quieres?- pidió la señora.

- Está bien, ya regreso.- aceptó la pelirroja, corriendo de vuelta al local.

- No me gusta cuando nos separamos, ni siquiera sé en dónde está tu padre.- comentó la señora Weasley con preocupación.

- Ya lo conoces, se habrá quedado conversando con algún amigo del Ministerio o encontró alguna tienda nueva de artículos muggles.- indicó el muchacho con tranquilidad.

- Como sea; no deja de ponerme nerviosa estar aquí, cada quien por su lado y con tanta gente.- insistió la mujer inquieta.

- No te preocupes, mamá, no pasa nada.- intentó calmarla su hijo.

- Listo. Madame Malkin dice que no hay problema; ella le explicará a Harry.- dijo Ginny saliendo tras ellos.

- Bueno, vamos entonces.- alentó la señora, echando a andar seguida de sus hijos.

Cuando estaban por llegar al local de los gemelos, cerca de Gringotts, Ginny los detuvo señalando a un pasaje lateral en el que dos hombres conversaban animadamente.

- ¿Ese no es papá?- observó la chica.

- Sí, ¿con quién está?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- Tal vez un compañero de trabajo, mejor no molestamos. ¡Ay, Ginny, no!- se quejó la mujer con voz derrotada al ver que su hija levantaba el brazo para llamar la atención de su padre.

El señor Weasley los vio al momento y pareció intercambiar unas palabras con su acompañante. El hombre parecía confuso y los veía con indecisión, pero finalmente asintió a alguna pregunta de su interlocutor, le hizo un gesto y se acercaron a la familia.

- Molly, chicos, pensé que ya estarían con los otros.- saludó el señor Weasley.

- Allí íbamos justamente, apenas terminamos las compras.- indicó su mujer sin poder reprimir su curiosidad y viendo al extraño con discreción.

El hombre vestía al estilo muggle, muy casual, pero ello no impedía notar su actitud orgullosa y aspecto aristocrático. Se mantuvo unos pasos detrás del señor Weasley, viendo a esos miembros de su familia con cautela.

- Bueno, este señor es un compañero de…este, del trabajo.- presentó el señor.- esta es mi esposa Molly.

- Mucho gusto.- saludó su mujer extendiendo la mano con sencillez.

- Señora, un placer.- se apresuró a acercarse el hombre estrechando su mano al tiempo que hacía una ligera reverencia.

- Estos de aquí son los más pequeños; bueno, ya no tanto en realidad: Ron y Ginny.- continuó Arthur Weasley.

- Muchachos.- se limitó a saludar el otro con una nueva inclinación y deteniendo un segundo más la vista en Ron.

- ¿Trabaja también en el Ministerio?- inquirió Ginny con curiosidad e ignorando la mirada de su madre.

- No exactamente; podríamos decir que soy un agente libre.- comentó el hombre sonriéndole y haciendo que el rostro de la chica igualara en color a su cabello.

- Ya veo; supongo que vino de compras.- intervino la señora Weasley.

- En parte. La verdad es que el motivo de mi presencia aquí es visitar a un viejo amigo. Iba a verlo cuando me encontré con Arthur.- explicó el extraño.

- Así fue y nos entretuvimos hablando; por eso es que no me acerqué a buscarlos a la tienda.- dijo el señor Weasley viéndose algo culpable.

- No te preocupes, sólo vamos a saludar a los chicos. Puede acompañarnos si lo desea; nuestros hijos tienen una tienda muy agradable cerca de aquí.- invitó la mujer sin ocultar su orgullo.

- Se lo agradezco, pero no me es posible. Estaba a punto de despedirme de Arthur cuando los vimos. Tal vez en otra ocasión; su esposo me ha hablado del éxito de sus hijos.- alabó el otro con amabilidad.

- Puede ir cuando quiera, tienen cosas muy interesantes.- intervino Ginny sonrojándose algo menos esta vez.

- Lo haré muy pronto. Bien, Arthur, fue un gusto verte y conocer a parte de tu encantadora familia.- se despidió estrechando las manos de los esposos y sonriéndoles a los muchachos.

- El gusto fue nuestro.- concordó Molly.

- Claro, hombre, un día de estos debes venir a casa. Nos vemos en la próxima reunión de…bueno, tú ya sabes.- se corrigió rápido el señor con nerviosismo.

- Claro, y tal vez pueda visitar tu casa alguna vez, eres muy amable. Ahora debo retirarme; de nuevo, fue un placer, que pasen unas muy felices fiestas.- dijo el extraño sacudiendo la mano y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

- Igualmente.- alcanzó a decir la señora, cuando el hombre ya estaba muy lejos.

- Seguro que te escuchó, tiene muy buen oído. Bueno, directo a la tienda y de allí a almorzar, muero de hambre.- comentó el señor Weasley guiando a su familia entre los muchos compradores.

- Podemos pasar por el Caldero Chorreante.- propuso su mujer.

- Oye, papá, ¿exactamente de dónde conoces a ese tipo?- preguntó Ron hablando luego de permanecer en silencio durante todo el encuentro con el extraño.

- Ya les dije, del trabajo.- contestó su padre, esquivo.

- Pero si él mismo dijo que no está en el Ministerio.- insistió el muchacho.

- Y también mencionó que hace trabajos libres.- le recordó el señor mostrándose incómodo.

- ¿Trabajos libre para la Orden? Porque nunca lo había visto y no mencionaste su nombre.- continuó el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Ronald! ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes interrogar a tu padre? Nos presentó a ese hombre como a un amigo y en lo que a mi respecta parece también todo un caballero, así que ¡basta de preguntas!- exclamó su madre disgustada.

- ¡No dije nada malo!- se defendió Ron.- Es que había algo en él que no me gustó del todo.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo y no debes criticar a la gente sin conocerla.- lo cortó su madre con una mirada de advertencia.

- Pues yo sólo vi que era muy guapo.- terció Ginny ahogando un suspiro.

Su madre iba a replicar y su hermano estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando una voz los interrumpió.

- ¡Oigan! Pensamos que no vendrían nunca.- dijo con falso tono acusador uno de los gemelos en el umbral de su tienda.

- Lo siento, cariño, nos retrasamos en el camino; es que hay tanta gente.- explicó la señora Weasley pasando a su lado.

- Díganmelo a mí. Vamos, Fred, ven a ayudar.- comentó con voz exhausta George, casi saltando entre los clientes con los brazos abarrotados de mercadería.

- Estoy recibiendo a la familia, hermano; ahí voy. ¿Porqué no dan una vuelta y ven las mejoras? Hermione está en la trastienda.- indicó Fred con una mano y corriendo a ayudar a su gemelo.

Los señores Weasley se acercaron a ver la nueva línea de fuegos artificiales, mientras Ron contemplaba encantado algunos objetos que emitían extraños chillidos en una vitrina cercana.

- Lo último en detectores de magia oscura, efectividad garantizada; diez por ciento de descuento para ti.- le dijo George pasando al vuelo.

- ¡Aquí dice veinte!- se quejó Ron indignado y siguiendo a su hermano para reclamarle.

Ginny iba a ver los artículos para brujas jóvenes, pero la zona estaba abarrotada y le pesaban los paquetes, por lo que se dirigió a la trastienda en busca de su amiga.

Hermione veía con curiosidad entre las cajas almacenadas, cuando notó la entrada de la pelirroja.

- Hola, parece que todo el mundo se ha retrasado.- saludó la chica, mientras Ginny dejaba sus compras en una mesa cercana y cogía una silla.

- Las tiendas están a reventar y mamá no quería perderse las ofertas. Supongo que el resto del mundo vendría a ser Harry, ¿aún no ha llegado?- preguntó la chica.

- No, aunque no creo que tarde mucho más. ¿Compraron todo lo que necesitaban?- inquirió la joven, sentándose cerca de su amiga.

- Eso creo; hasta conseguimos túnicas nuevas.- contó su compañera satisfecha.

- Yo también pude encontrar lo que buscaba; pensé que no iba a terminar nunca.- le dijo Hermione.

- Pero ya está. Ahora podemos descansar y luego ir a comer algo; papá está afuera y dice que muere de hambre.- mencionó la menor.

- Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco he probado nada desde el desayuno.- concordó la muchacha.

- Pues sólo tenemos que esperar a Harry y podremos irnos. Pensé en ver las cosas que tienen los gemelos en la tienda, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento; ya volveré luego.- comentó Ginny.

- Pensé lo mismo, es sorprendente el éxito que tienen.- dijo su amiga admirada.

- Sí, y vaya que trabajan por él, mira que tuvieron que contratar a otra empleada.- le contó la menor de los Weasley.

- Ya la conocí, es muy amable y también muy linda.- dijo Hermione.

- Hablando de gente linda…-mencionó Ginny con voz misteriosa.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la chica extrañada por el tono de su amiga.

- ¡Oh, Hermione! Acabo de ver al hombre más increíble de todo el mundo.- le dijo Ginny con dramatismo.

- ¿En serio?- inquirió la chica con voz divertida.

- Sí. Muy guapo, alto, elegante, caballeroso; parecía un príncipe.- enumeró Ginny suspirando.

- Casi nada, ¿eh? ¿Lo viste mientras se bajaba del caballo?- comentó la joven intentando contener la risa.

- ¡Hermione! No te burles, hablo en serio; y apuesto lo que sea a que debe de tener un caballo en algún sitio, sólo que no lo trajo.- replicó la chica con seriedad.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Tienes unas cosas.- mencionó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Es verdad, te lo juro. ¡Pregúntale a Ron!- exclamó, señalando a su hermano que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Preguntarme qué?- dijo el chico.

- Cuéntale del hombre que nos presentó papá, ¿verdad que era guapísimo?- le explicó su hermana.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber yo eso?- replicó Ron irritado.

- ¿No te das cuenta si un hombre es guapo?- insistió Ginny.

- No, porque yo soy un hombre y no me fijo en esas cosas. ¡De verdad que estás loca!- espetó su hermano.

- Lo dices porque estás celoso.- replicó la pelirroja con desprecio.

- ¿Celoso? Si no conozco al tipo, apenas y lo vi. Tú parecías una niñita emocionada, casi te desmayas.- la acusó Ron.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!- exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie para encarar a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué están gritando así?- se oyó la voz de Harry que entraba en ese momento llevando unas bolsas.

- Lo que pasa es que al parecer Ron y Ginny no tienen el mismo gusto en hombres.- le dijo Hermione partiéndose de la risa.

- ¿Qué?- replicó el muchacho, viendo a los pelirrojos y uniéndose a la chica en sus carcajadas.

- Oye…-empezó Ron, dirigiéndose a su amiga, rojo como un tomate maduro.

- ¡Chicos, vamos a almorzar! ¿Qué hacen? Vamos, su padre se adelantó. Ya o no encontraremos nada; no dejen los paquetes.- ordenó la señora Weasley, asomándose por la puerta y casi arrastrándolos fuera del local.

Los gemelos dejaron a sus ayudantes encargadas y salieron con su madre intentando sonsacarle información acerca de si Percy llevaría su nueva novia a la cena de Navidad, mientras Ron y Ginny caminaban tras ellos, ambos en un silencio ofendido y dirigiéndose miradas asesinas.

Harry y Hermione, algo rezagados, intentaban esconder las sonrisas; la chica se secaba los ojos con la manga del abrigo.

- Parece que me perdí algo bueno.- comentó Harry.

- Se puede decir, aunque creo que ellos no están de acuerdo.- replicó la muchacha señalando a sus amigos.

- Bueno, a ellos les gustan las bromas, pero no ser objeto de una.- señaló Harry.

- Cierto; y creo que exageré un poco, mejor ya no decir nada y esperar a que se les pase. ¿Y qué ocurrió contigo? ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó algo más serena.

- No me decidía en qué comprar y luego tuve que esperar para que me atiendan.- le dijo el muchacho.

- Me pasó lo mismo, pero creo que escogí bien.- mencionó Hermione, viéndolo de reojo.

- Yo también lo creo.- concordó Harry, asintiendo.

- Qué bueno. Y dime, ¿qué me vas a regalar?- preguntó Hermione de golpe, colgándose de su brazo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco? Vas a esperar a Navidad, lo siento.- descartó el chico.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Ni una pista?- insistió la joven con falsa inocencia.

- No, ni hablar. Veo que estás contenta.- afirmó Harry.

- Eso creo, aunque no sé porqué. Quizá sea porque estoy aquí con todos ustedes y con las bromas de los gemelos y todo eso.- sugirió la chica.

- Me gustaría verte siempre así.- comentó Harry.

- A mí también.- aceptó Hermione con seriedad.

- Ya, no lo dije para que cambiaras, al contrario. Sonríe para mí y tal vez te dé una pista de tu regalo.- le dijo el joven con intención.

- ¿En serio?- le preguntó Hermione, sonriendo sin querer.

- No, pero obtuve mi sonrisa.- replicó Harry riendo a su vez.

- Tramposo- le dio un golpe cariñoso en un brazo.

- Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor.- citó el muchacho con algo de burla.

- Harry…- empezó Hermione con voz de advertencia, mientras cruzaban la pared y entraban a la taberna.

- No he dicho nada. Ven, siéntate conmigo y cuéntame qué le vas a dar a Ron; no vaya a ser que hayamos pensado en lo mismo.- le pidió Harry, haciéndole un lugar en la amplia mesa que el señor Weasley se había adelantado a separar.

- Buena idea.- coincidió la chica, acomodándose a su lado y empezando a hablar en voz baja, mientras Harry asentía en plan de confidencia.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La víspera de Navidad, la casa de los Weasley parecía un campo de batalla. Gente gritando desde todas las habitaciones, especialmente en la cocina y corriendo de un lado a otro.

La señora tuvo que prácticamente echar a los gemelos, Ron y por añadidura, Harry, a fin de poder terminar con la cena en paz. Percy avisó que llegaría tarde y para desilusión de sus hermanos, aseguró que no traería compañía.

- Lo ha hecho a propósito.- masculló Fred golpeando con fuerza una pelota muggle que fungía de bludger.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Ron, saliendo del camino y volando más bajo.

- Percy. Al no traer a su novia. Sabe que le haríamos algunas preguntas.- dijo George poniéndose al nivel de su gemelo.

- ¿Y lo culpan? Vamos, apenas la conoce y no querría que la espanten.- opinó el menor.

- ¿Crees que haríamos algo así, Ronnie? Sólo deseábamos conocerla y darle la bienvenida a la familia.- dijo Fred con inocencia.

- Sí, claro, y Harry quiere ser profesor de Adivinación, ¿verdad?- replicó Ron buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

Pero el muchacho no lo oyó porque estaba volando casi al ras del suelo, aparentemente muy pensativo.

- Bueno, esto sólo confirma nuestra teoría, ¿cierto, George? – preguntó Fred intercambiando una sonrisa con su hermano.

- Definitivamente, Fred. Es obvio que Harry sufre un grave caso de enamoramiento, aunque todavía no podría asegurarte el grado.- concordó George con voz de entendido.

- ¿De qué hablan?- intervino Ron con tono exasperado.

- Tranquilo, Ron, no nos ha oído; creo que podríamos lanzarle un encantamiento Bombarda entre todos y él ni se enteraría.- dijo George.

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió Fred mirando a su hermano menor con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Y bien qué?- replicó el otro confundido.

- ¿Quién es ella? La chica que lo tiene así.- dijo George, acercándose a su hermano para señalar a Harry, que había bajado de la escoba y parecía concentrado en el horizonte.

- Estás locos si piensan que se los voy a decir.- les dijo Ron en voz baja, aunque Harry no podría escucharlos por la altura a la que estaban y mucho menos estando tan distraído.

- Entonces si hay alguien, lo suponíamos.- observó Fred con una sonrisa pícara.

- Mamá tiene razón, ustedes son imposibles.- explotó el más joven, dirigiendo la escoba al suelo para aterrizar con brusquedad.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?- reflexionó Fred riendo.

- A todos nos pasa.- señaló George con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Muy cierto. Supongo, hermano, que al igual que yo te imaginas de quién se trata.- le dijo Fred.

- Tengo una vaga idea.- reconoció su gemelo.

- Cabello castaño.- empezó Fred.

- No muy alta.- señaló George.

- Bonita, eso no se le puede quitar.- mencionó el otro con un guiño.

- Demasiado inteligente para nuestro gusto particular, me atrevo a decir.- continuó George con un suspiro resignado.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamaron los dos a coro sin poder contener más las carcajadas.

- No sé porqué no me sorprende.- acotó Fred viendo como Ron se había reunido con su amigo y parecían conversar.

- Se veía venir, era cuestión de tiempo. Lo que no entiendo es porqué no están juntos, ya sabes, juntos.- mencionó George extrañado.

- Ni idea, me parece que hay toda una historia de por medio. ¿Cuándo se va Hermione a su casa?- preguntó el otro.

- Mañana a medio día.- contestó su hermano.

- Bueno, supongo que luego de que se vaya podremos tener una muy amigable charla con nuestro hermanito. Y si con él no resulta, iremos a buscar al principal implicado.- indicó con un gesto de la cabeza a los chicos más jóvenes Fred.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Harry odia que se metan en su vida.- le recordó George con tono dudoso.

- Lo sé; lo que me gustaría es saber si podemos ayudarlo de alguna manera; estamos en deuda con él.- observó su gemelo.

- Tienes razón; pero veremos primero lo que nos dice Ron, ¿de acuerdo?- sugirió George con seriedad poco habitual en él.

- Claro, hermano, pero sospecho que hay mucho que contar y según eso veremos si podemos ser útiles en algo.- aceptó a medias Fred.

- Está bien.- aceptó George, haciéndole un gesto para bajar y guardar silencio.

- Bueno, jóvenes, creo que deberíamos volver ya a casa. Mamá nos matará si aparecemos vestidos así.- comentó Fred una vez que estuvieron sobre el pasto al lado de los otros.

- Es verdad, mira, ya está oscureciendo; necesitamos un baño.- aceptó Ron, viendo lo sucios que estaban luego del ejercicio.

- Primero.- se apresuró a decir Fred.

- Segundo.- le siguió George.

- Tercero.- completó Harry.

- Parece que serás el último en pasar por la ducha, Ronnie.- se burló Fred.

Ron los vio indignado; pero antes de poder abrir la boca, los gemelos ya habían desaparecido.

- Ni modo, Ron, tendrás que darte un baño muy rápido.- le dijo Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro y pasando a su lado para dirigirse a la casa.

- ¿Cómo será ser hijo único?- se preguntó el pelirrojo refunfuñando y siguiendo a su amigo.

- No es tan agradable como puedes pensar.- le dijo Harry con voz grave.

- Lo siento, eso fue idiota.- se disculpó Ron viéndose arrepentido.

- No te preocupes. Tengo hambre, espero que tu madre haya preparado ese budín navideño de chocolate.- le sonrió su amigo.

Ambos chicos apuraron el paso, procurando no pisar a los gnomos que habían empezado a regresar atraídos en parte por el olor de la comida.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

La cena no resultó tan caótica como la señora Weasley había temido. En realidad, todos parecían pasar un momento de lo más agradable. Sirviéndose platillo tras platillo, las conversaciones fluyeron con facilidad, aún entre los gemelos y Percy, que tras un largo tiempo habían superado la mayoría de sus diferencias; es más, como comprobaron todos algo extrañados, Percy parecía haber cambiado un poco su rígido carácter y se le veía más receptivo a los comentarios de sus hermanos.

- Madre, no me casaré hasta que encuentre a una mujer que cocine tan bien como tú.- apreció Fred con voz solemne, dejando a un lado los cubiertos.

- ¡Eso es machista!- exclamó Hermione sin poder contenerse.

- Tal vez, pero es la verdad.- replicó Fred sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

- Creo que Hermione tiene razón. No resulta justo escoger a la persona con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida basándote en sus habilidades domésticas.- intervino Percy sin evitar el tono pomposo.

- Eso es muy cierto, muchachos. Yo no pensaba en lo bien que cocinaba su madre cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo.- acordó el señor Weasley.

- Por favor, papá, no nos digas en lo que pensabas entonces; hay niños presentes.- dijo George señalando a Ginny.

- ¡George!- exclamó su madre ruborizada.

- Como si no lo imaginara.- replicó su hermana muy tranquila.

- ¡Ginny!- bramó la señora Weasley abanicándose con la servilleta.

- Ustedes son imposibles.- terció Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Hemos oído esa frase varias veces estos últimos días; empezábamos a extrañarla, ¿verdad, George? – mencionó Fred, dirigiéndose a su gemelo.

- Por supuesto, aunque un descanso a veces hace que puedas apreciarla mejor.- acotó George.

- ¿Y cómo va todo en Hogwarts? ¿Listos para los EXTASIS?- inquirió Percy viendo a los chicos de séptimo.

- Puedes pensarlo; los maestros se han portado como unos verdaderos tiranos, apenas si tenemos vida.- se quejó Ron.

- ¡Qué exagerado eres! Sólo quieren que demos los exámenes lo mejor posible.- lo regañó Hermione.

- ¿Y tú qué dices, Harry? No has hablado mucho.- observó el señor Weasley.

- Bien, supongo que estoy de acuerdo con ambos. Nunca habíamos estudiado tanto, pero es que hay mucho que repasar y los exámenes son muy importantes.- opinó Harry con sinceridad.

- Qué comentario tan…Granger.- mencionó Fred con tono burlón.

- ¿Disculpa?- saltó la aludida.

- Sólo digo que es la clase de cosas que tú dirías, nada más; no que no tenga razón.- se defendió el gemelo.

- Harry está siendo responsable.- remarcó la chica.

- Estoy diciendo lo que pienso, eso es todo.- intervino el muchacho con tono cortante.

- Parece que a alguien no le sentó bien el postre.- medio que canturreó en voz baja George entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya, chicos, calma. Vamos a hablar de algo que estoy seguro les interesa más. ¿Cuándo abrimos los regalos?- intervino el señor Weasley.

- Deberíamos esperar a la mañana, como siempre.- opinó Percy.

- ¡No! Vamos a hacerlo esta noche, por favor.- pidió Ginny con voz suplicante.

- De acuerdo con eso.- se apresuró a apoyarla Ron.

- No lo sé; me gusta cuando se levantan y corren a buscar sus obsequios.- mencionó la señora Weasley.

- Entonces que esta noche los abra quien quiera y el que prefiera lo hace mañana.- sugirió Fred.

- El único que esperaría es Percy.- bromeó Ron.

- Si todos lo hacen esta noche, yo también.- dijo Percy al momento.

- Está bien, pero primero me ayudan a levantar la mesa y luego pasamos al salón.- aceptó la señora Weasley resignada.

Los muchachos se apresuraron a poner todo en orden para terminar cuanto antes. Los hechizos se cruzaron al intentar usar la magia para hacerlo más rápido y Percy casi pierde la nariz en le proceso.

Cuando todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor para comprobar que no estuviera lastimado, Ron se acercó a Harry con discreción y llevándolo a un lado le habló en voz baja.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Porqué estás con esa cara?- susurró.

- Estoy bien.-contestó el otro fastidiado.

- Lo estabas. Hoy te la has pasado casi mudo y hace un rato le contestaste muy mal a los gemelos; tú no eres así. ¿Es porque Hermione se va mañana?- insistió su amigo.

- Eso no importa.- replicó Harry.

- No seas tonto, claro que te importa, y mucho. Sé que hubieras preferido que se quedara todas las vacaciones, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. No vayas a echar por la borda todo lo que has avanzado y arruinar el tiempo que les queda. Ahora vamos a abrir los regalos y tienes que cambiar esa cara si no quieres que se vaya pensando en lo amargado que te puedes poner.- cuchicheó el pelirrojo.

- No tienes ni idea de qué es lo que me preocupa.- respondió su amigo.

- No, porque hay muchas cosas que no me dices, tampoco soy tonto, pero se supone que la quieres mucho, ¿no? Haz que cuando se vaya mañana tenga eso muy claro.- concluyó Ron algo molesto dejando a Harry en silencio.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensando en las palabras de su amigo y viendo como todo el grupo se dirigía al salón. Su mirada se cruzó por un segundo con la de Hermione y le pareció ver en sus ojos un atisbo de súplica. ¿Estaba pidiéndole que no arruinara el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos?

- Harry, vamos, los gemelos se adelantarán.- lo apuró Ginny desde la puerta.

- Ya voy.- contestó Harry caminando hacia allí.

La pelirroja tuvo razón. Fred y George ya se habían abalanzado sobre los regalos buscando sus nombres en las tarjetas como si tuvieran cinco años. Ron no se quedó atrás y empezó a forcejear con Fred para hacerse de un lugar.

- ¡Muchachos, por favor!- exclamaba su madre en vano.

Ginny empezó a dar chillidos cuado desenvolvió el juego de artículos para brujas jóvenes que sus hermanos le habían regalado, lanzándose sobre ellos emocionada.

Los señores Weasley intercambiaban regalos con más tranquilidad, mientras Percy trataba de sacarse de encima una especie de muñeco con forma de pulpo que se le pegó a los anteojos, cortesía de Fred. En vez de ayudarlo, sus hermanos se morían de la risa.

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón, algo alejado, rodeado por obsequios; entre ellos el acostumbrado suéter de la señora Weasley e inspeccionaba con curiosidad la espera que le había dado Hermione. Su luz era mucho más resplandeciente en sus manos, si bien se hacía más tenue por momentos.

- Tú sí que sabes lo que quieres, ¿no?- le dijo la chica que se había sentado a su lado, ignorando el ruido al otro lado del salón.

- Te quiero a ti.- contestó el muchacho sin pensar.

- Se supone que esa esfera muestra qué tan seguros estamos, le dicen Esfera de Esperanza.- le informó ella sonrojada.

- Bonito nombre, pero yo no me siento muy seguro en este momento, ¿sabes?- comentó Harry intentando hablar con tono ligero.

- Quizá sea por eso que se apaga un poco por momentos.- observó la chica con melancolía.

- Tal vez.- concordó el muchacho.

- Lamento que no te haya gustado.- dijo Hermione viéndose triste.

- Claro que me gustó, no seas tonta. Es rara e imagino todo lo que pasaste para encontrarla, eso es suficiente para que valga mucho para mí; es sólo que creo que me gustaría verla brillar al máximo, ¿sabes? Porque eso significará que estoy seguro de que sientes lo mismo que yo.- le dijo Harry con sinceridad.

- Tendremos que esperar.- atinó a decir ella.

- Sí, esperar.- repitió el chico.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione después de unos minutos sosteniendo una pequeña cajita entre las manos.

- ¿No la has abierto aún?- se sorprendió Harry.

- Quería estar contigo.- le dijo ella con sencillez.

- Lo estás ahora. Vamos, ábrela, espero que te guste.- la animó el joven.

Hermione le sonrió y rasgó la envoltura para encontrarse con una cajita de joyería muy sencilla. La abrió con una sonrisa nerviosa y ahogó una exclamación al encontrar dentro una delgada cadena de plata con un hermoso colgante en forma de círculo. Se le veía tan frágil que lo tomó en sus manos con mucho cuidado.

- Es precioso, Harry, gracias.- dijo muy emocionada.

- También tiene un significado, si quieres oírlo.- le dijo Harry con timidez.

- Dímelo.- pidió la chica al instante.

- Estaba dando vueltas, buscando algo que darte y encontré el colgante en una joyería. De por si, me gustó, pero luego se me acercó la dependiente y me dijo algo que me convenció de llevarlo. Ella dijo que el círculo representa la eternidad, que no tiene principio ni fin y que es también símbolo de unión. No quiero decir nada que te incomode, pero mientras la señora me explicaba todo eso, no pude evitar pensar que era como si hablara de nosotros. Has estado siempre conmigo, no importa que nos conociéramos cuando ya tuviéramos once, para mi es como si te hubiera tenido a mi lado toda mi vida y espero que siga siendo así, pase lo que pase.- se explicó Harry con la voz algo seca.

- ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- le pidió Hermione en un susurro.

- Seguro.- se apresuró Harry a tomar la joya en sus manos mientras la chica se recogía el cabello para abrocharla en su cuello.

- Es muy bonito.- apreció ella, contemplándolo.

- Tú eres bonita, eso no está mal.- intentó bromear Harry.

- Gracias.- repitió Hermione.

- No es nada.- replicó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

- Significa mucho para mí- insistió ella.

- Eso es lo que más me importa. Ven, vamos a darle una mano a Percy, empieza a darme lástima.- dijo Harry señalando al joven peleando ahora con el pulpo para sacárselo del cabello.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Harry.

Antes de que alguien pudiera verla, se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano y fingió una sonrisa divertida para acercarse al grupo en medio del salón.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La mañana del día de Navidad; los gemelos, Harry y Ron se encontraban en la cocina, acompañando a la señora Weasley e intercambiando impresiones acerca de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Ginny se había quedado en su dormitorio ayudando a Hermione a preparar su equipaje.

- Es una pena que su padre y Percy hayan tenido que trabajar hoy.- se lamentaba la señora.

- Pero tendrán libre el día de Año Nuevo, es justo y ayer la pasamos muy bien.- opinó Ron.

- Además, papá llegará temprano a casa. Supongo que Percy se quedará en Londres para llevarle su regalo a Audrey.- mencionó Fred con una sonrisa.

- Espero poder convencerlo de que la traiga para la cena de fin de año.- dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido.

- No dejes de insistir hasta que le saques una promesa.- instigó George.

- Harry, cielo, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo distraído.- observó la mujer ignorando el último comentario y fijando la vista en el muchacho.

- ¡Harry! Mamá te está hablando.- lo sacó de su ensoñación Ron con un suave codazo.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué me decía, señora Weasley?- preguntó Harry mirando a la señora con atención.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, corazón? Estos días te he visto un poco, no sé, raro.- explicó Molly Weasley.

- No, estoy muy bien, gracias.- descartó el chico con rapidez.

- Son los estudios mamá, empiezan a hacernos mal.- intervino Ron, lanzándole un salvavidas a su amigo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, algo de eso puede ser.- aceptó Harry al momento con una mirada de gratitud hacia Ron.

- Pero no deben dejar que los afecte tanto. Estudiar es bueno, pero no en exceso.- aconsejó la señora.

- Lo tendremos en mente, gracias.- apreció Harry.

- ¿Seguro que no hay nada más, Harry? ¿Nada que te preocupe? – inquirió esta vez Fred con mirada inocente.

- No, sólo los exámenes.- repitió el muchacho.

- Pero si hubiera algo más, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.- le dijo George con intención.

Harry iba a responder extrañado por la insistencia de los gemelos, cuando el sonido del baúl golpeando los escalones lo distrajo. Ginny iba adelante mientras Hermione llevaba su maleta levitando utilizando un sencillo hechizo. Una vez que estuvieron en la cocina, dejaron el baúl a un lado y la pelirroja corrió a sentarse al lado de sus hermanos.

- Bien, señora Weasley, le agradezco por todo; ha sido usted muy amable.- apreció la chica acercándose a la señora, que le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Siempre nos alegra que pases tiempo con nosotros, querida. Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte un poco más, pero entiendo que tus padres quieran tenerte en casa.- le dijo con cariño maternal.

- Sí, también yo los extraño. Fred, George; felicidades de nuevo por la tienda, cuídense mucho.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

- Gracias, Hermione, también es bueno verte.- dijo Fred haciendo un gesto.

- Sin duda, tú y Harry son como dos hermanos más.- se unió George con una cálida sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por eso. A ustedes los veré muy pronto.- mencionó la chica señalando a los otros con cierto nerviosismo.

- Claro, y no olvides conseguirme esa revista muggle de la que te hablé.- pidió Ginny con un guiño.

- ¿Qué revista?- preguntó Ron.

- No es de tu incumbencia, no seas chismoso.- lo recriminó su hermana.

- No empiecen. Querida, ¿te acompañamos afuera para que puedas aparecerte? Tus padres deben de estar inquietos.- observó la señora señalando el reloj.

- Tiene razón, se me ha hecho muy tarde.- se sorprendió la chica.

- Yo te acompaño.- se adelantó Harry poniéndose en pie.

- Vayan, nosotros nos quedamos aquí con nuestros hermanitos.- dijo Fred, tomando de los hombros a los dos menores ante el asentimiento de su gemelo.

- Sí, no vayan con prisa; asegúrense que el baúl esté en una posición cómoda para que Hermione no tenga problemas.- aconsejó la señora.

Hermione hizo un último gesto de despedida y con la ayuda de Harry salió por la puerta trasera en dirección al jardín, desde donde la aparición resultaba más cómoda.

- Este…ya me voy.- mencionó la joven sujetando el asa del baúl con firmeza.

- Sí, lo sé. Sólo quería decirte que no te extrañes si no te escribo estos días; después de todo, nos veremos muy pronto.- le dijo Harry.

- Está bien, no te preocupes.- contestó la chica con voz rígida.

- Yo…lo estás usando.- dijo el muchacho señalando el colgante con cierta sorpresa.

- Sí, es que de verdad me gusta mucho.- le dijo ella, tocando el dije circular con la punta de los dedos.

- Me alegra. Voy a extrañarte.- expresó Harry con rapidez.

- Yo también.-concordó ella.

- ¿Son cosas mías o esto es un poco incómodo?- intentó bromear Harry.

- No son cosas tuyas.- aceptó Hermione riendo apenas.

- Eso pensé. Será mejor que te vayas, tus padres estarán preocupados.- le recordó él.

- Cierto. Bueno, hasta pronto, espero que sigas pasando unas buenas vacaciones.- se despidió la chica, sujetando el baúl con más fuerza.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas!- la detuvo Harry.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Hermione.

El respondió acercándose a ella sin despegar los ojos de su rostro y envolviéndola en sus brazos le dio un profundo beso que ella correspondió posando una mano en su pecho.

Pasados unos minutos, la joven se separó lo suficiente para respirar, dejando su frente pegada a la del muchacho.

- Quédate.- musitó él con voz ahogada.

- No puedo.- respondió Hermione, separándose hasta desprenderse del abrazo.

- Pase lo que pase, no me mientas.- le pidió en un susurro.

- No lo haré, lo prometo.- le aseguró la chica intentando sonreír.

- Te veré pronto.- se despidió Harry.

- Muy pronto.- confirmó la chica sacudiendo la mano y dando unos pasos hacia atrás para desaparecer de inmediato.

- Te amo.- le dijo Harry al viento, antes de caminar de vuelta a la casa.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**N.A**. Heme aquí de nuevo al pie del cañón. Creo que este capítulo ha estado un poco triste, si bien los gemelos siempre ponen de su parte para animar las cosas. Sobre los regalos, no estaba del todo segura si eran los más apropiados, pero me decidí al final porque la idea en sí me gustó. Si Ron supiera que tuvo delante de sus narices al rival de su mejor amigo le da un infarto. No es raro que Arthur, siendo de la Orden y tan buen tipo, conozca a Edmund, pero no he querido que él aparezca más para no arruinar el momento de Harry y Hermione, espero que les haya gustado. Vamos a ver qué va ocurriendo, especialmente ahora que Hermione va a pasar algo de tiempo con Edmund. Misterio, misterio.

Almas Harmony, no me odien por la historia que subí, pero un reto es un reto y yo no me corro de ellos, aunque ganas no me faltaron. Si les sirve de consuelo, no salió muy bien y la verdad es que me lo esperaba.

Respuestas a los reviews y comentarios:

**PamLess:** Hola, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Más gemelos para tu gusto, ellos siempre son geniales y hay que aprovecharlos cuando están cerca para aligerar el ambiente. Ahora viene Edmund, yo también tengo miedo, no sé qué va a pasar, habrá que ver. Espero saber qué opinas de esto, un beso, cuídate mucho.

**Katurra**: ¿Qué tal? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un poco dramático, pero no había de otra, intenté meter a los gemelos para relajar el ambiente un poco; además que los quiero con toda el alma, no los imagino separados. Ya me contarás qué opinas de todo esto. Cuídate mucho, un beso, nos estamos leyendo.

**Noelhia:** Hola, ¿qué tal el Feng-Shui o como sea? ¿Ya pusiste de cabeza tu casa? Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto, mil besos amiga.

**Fabi**: Hola, mi fiel lectora. ¡OMG! Bueno, te diré que amar a Edmund es casi imposible de evitar, pero odiar a Harry me parece un poquito extremo; él también es genial. Tu corazonada no estuvo nada mal, Edmund fue al callejón y se encontró con algunos miembros de la familia Weasley, pero no quise que le arruinara el día a Harry, me dio penita. Ahora vamos a ver cómo le va a Hermione el tiempo que comparta con él, qué curiosidad. Me parece alucinante que trabajes con niños, a mi me gustan, pero no tendría la paciencia, eso es cosa de vocación, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y me hagas saber tu opinión. Cuídate, un beso, nos leemos pronto.

**Nocturnal Depression:** Hola, mira que aquí hemos tenido Harmony hasta decir basta, por eso no puedes quejarte; el problema va a ser cuando salga Edmund. Tendrás que controlar tus odios para ser imparcial, nah, tú ódialo con confianza. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho, saludos, hasta pronto.

**Alastor:** Ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado y continúe el enganche, mira que al parecer estamos en la recta final. Si te gusta pensar en Edmund como Zac, tú no te hagas problemas, yo sigo con Hugh y todos felices. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido este capítulo. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos si vuelve la musa, un beso.

**Elisa Li Kinomoto:** Hola, mira que cuando un nick es bueno, hay que aplaudirlo y a mi todo lo japonés me encanta. Yo he crecido con un hermano mayor y jugando con él y todos sus amigos, así que también tengo mis raptos de arrebato, pero me voy más al rollo de amor y paz. Qué bueno que no odies a Edmund, le tengo aprecio, pero es genial que le vayas a Harry, me divierte saber que aquí tenemos todas las posturas. Capítulo XXL como habrás notado. Gracias por las amables palabras y la buena vibra, me gusta agradecer y a veces hasta se me pasa la mano, pero no me contengo porque ni que fuera un defecto tan feo, ¿verdad? Sobre la imaginación, si, a veces necesito decirle que se calme y me ayude a bajar a tierra, porque me ha pasado cada cosa por su culpa. Bueno, gracias de nuevo por hacerte presente, espero que te agradara el capítulo, cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Caro:** Amiga mía de mi corazón, cómo te va. Dejé correspondiente review en nueva historia, promete. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este nuevo capítulo, sigue distinta la cosa o no, porque estoy tan exhausta de escribir que la verdad no tengo ni idea. Sus mentes frescas son mi mejor brújula. Mucho Harry, pero se viene Edmund, qué emoción, quiero saber qué pasa. Me paso pronto a ver si la actualizaste tu fic, mira que ya subí mi one shot y parece que la gente sintiera que no le puse corazón, salvo a Lily, pero en fin, por lo menos ya tengo paz y puedo dedicarme a escribir esto y alguna otra cosita que tengo en mente. Cuídate mucho, mi buena amiga, hazte presente, nos leemos pronto, mil besos.

**Magdal:** He oído algunos comentarios de la película y compruebo feliz de la vida que hay más química Harmony que de la otra, qué gusto. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo que ha tenido a la pareja estelar de súper protagonista. Tú que eres tan perceptiva y no se te pasa nada, me contarás que te ha parecido todo lo que ha pasado. Luego veremos a Edmund y habrá que intentar ser un poquito neutrales o al menos encontrarle su encanto. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto, un beso, cuídate.

**Relenna**: Sé bienvenida, espero que hayas seguido leyendo y la historia te haya gustado. Es lindo cuando alguien nuevo se hace presente. A ver si me cuentas qué opinas hasta ahora. Cuídate mucho, gracias por la buena vibra, un beso.

Saludos para **Alexa** y **Reike **que me dejó un mensaje en el blog.

Ahora sí, voy a descansar la vista, un beso y las gracias para quienes leen y no dejan review, cuídense mucho y háganse conocer antes de que termine la historia. Besos, nos leemos pronto, espero. Callia.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling. Bueno, Edmund si es mío; sólo para aclarar.**

Jane Granger era una mujer de temperamento calmado, sencilla y metódica; pero sin duda su mayor cualidad era el ser una gran observadora a la que muy pocas cosas se le escapaban y más aún, si estaban relacionadas con su única hija.

En cuanto Hermione llegó, pudo notar algo de tristeza en su semblante. Lo atribuyó en un primer momento a la pena que debía de sentir por haber dejado a sus amigos, pero luego se empezó a preguntar si no habría algo más. Se le veía demasiado inquieta, ni siquiera había empezado a hablar acerca de sus clases; apenas si mostró emoción por sus regalos de Navidad.

Su esposo era un hombre distraído por naturaleza, así que no le dio mayor importancia al tema, pero ella no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

En el dormitorio de Hermione, mientras le ayudaba a desempacar sus cosas, no dejó de observarla con atención.

- A tu padre y a mi nos alegra que pases estos días con nosotros; te hemos extrañado mucho.- le dijo con dulzura.

- Yo también, mamá, lamento no hacerlo tanto como debería.- replicó la chica, sonando ligeramente culpable.

- No estaba quejándome; entiendo que nos guste o no, tienes una vida aparte que no puedes dejar a un lado.- sonrió la señora comprensiva.

- Pero ustedes son mis padres y los quiero mucho, nunca deben dudar de eso, aún cuando no pase tanto tiempo en casa.- insistió la joven.

- Lo sé, cariño, no tienes que decirlo. Vamos, hablemos de cosas más alegres. Tenemos mucho de qué conversar, tantas cosas que hacer…podríamos escribir una lista.- mencionó la señora con aire pensativo.

- Buena idea.- contestó Hermione, sin poder evitar reír. Definitivamente, tenía a quién salir.

- Avanzaremos esta noche con eso. ¡Qué bonito colgante!- exclamó su madre posando su mirada en el cuello de la chica.

- ¡Ah, si! Me lo obsequió Harry en Navidad.- explicó su hija sin dar mayores detalles.

- Es precioso, te queda muy bien, ese chico tiene buen gusto. ¿Y qué te obsequió Ron, tu amigo pelirrojo?- preguntó la señora como quien no le da mayor importancia.

- Un libro de Herbología.- contestó Hermione rodando los ojos.

- Bueno, ese muchacho no me ha parecido nunca de los que se estresan demasiado.- sonrió la señora.

- Es cierto, pero puedo decir a su favor que parece un libro muy interesante.- replicó la joven.

- Eso suena bien, pero me quedo con el colgante.- señaló su madre con un guiño.

- Yo también.-reconoció la chica sonriendo.

- Muy lindo gesto de parte de Harry, ¿no?- inquirió la señora colgando la ropa en el armario.

- Sí, claro, es que es un chico increíble.- replicó su hija muy segura.

- Eso se nota con solo verlo.-concordó su madre.

- Ajá.- expresó Hermione sin decir más.

- Bueno, me parece que ya casi todo está en orden, ¿necesitas más ayuda?- ofreció la señora Granger.

- No, gracias, lo poco que falta puedo terminarlo sola.- descartó la joven.

- Está bien, voy a revisar la cena, te aviso en cuanto esté lista.-dijo su madre desde la puerta.

- Claro, gracias.- aceptó Hermione.

Su madre se limitó a hacerle un gesto cariñoso de despedida y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Tan pronto como la señora dejó la habitación, Hermione se tumbó en la cama con un profundo suspiro.

¿Y ahora qué? Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Tenía una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad envolviéndola. ¿Qué hacía? Seguro que Edmund habría recibido su carta. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que él se pusiera en contacto, pero ¿realmente quería eso? ¿Después de los maravillosos días pasados con Harry? La confusión empezaba a invadirla nuevamente. Mil preguntas pasaban por su mente y no tenía ninguna respuesta. Además, ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo haría Edmund para acercarse a ella. Era mitad muggle, ¿llamaría por teléfono? No, se le olvidó anotarlo. Pero estaban en la guía...

La chica dio un fuerte resoplido y sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. No había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo esperar y luego que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Prometió darle a Edmund una oportunidad y lo iba a cumplir.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Para la mañana siguiente, Hermione saltaba cada vez que sonaba el teléfono o alguien tocaba el timbre de la puerta. Tal vez Edmund había cambiado de opinión y prefería esperar a que volviera a Hogwarts para hablar con ella. Bueno, eso era un alivio, ¿o no? Siendo honesta consigo misma, debía reconocer que no tenía idea. Lo único que ella quería era estar segura de sus sentimientos y si no trataba a Edmund, ¿cómo iba a saber lo que sentía por él? Si tuviera esa Esfera en la mano, podría apostar toda su colección de libros a que estaría completamente apagada.

Sus padres habían salido al consultorio, aunque prometieron regresar temprano para conversar un poco antes de la cena y ver luego una película. Ahora estaba en su dormitorio revisando sus libros de la escuela para redactar un ensayo de Pociones. Pensaba en que tendría que enviarles un mensaje a Harry y Ron para recordarles que avanzaras los suyos, porque sin duda ya lo habrían olvidado. Descartó un texto anticuado con casi nula información, cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo levantar la cabeza con expresión inquieta. Hubo dos llamadas más antes de que la joven reaccionara y soltara todo para salir corriendo y bajar las escaleras de a dos, hasta situarse frente a la puerta sin atreverse a abrir.

Luego de susurrarse que no era ninguna cobarde, abrió la puerta con manos temblorosa para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona en la que había estado pensando hacía unos minutos.

- Buenas tardes, Hermione.- saludó Edmund con una cálida sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes.- contestó ella con todo el aplomo posible.

- Lamento haber llegado sin avisar, pero creí que sería lo mejor; no quise darte la oportunidad de que te arrepintieras.- comentó el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

- No lo haría, te lo prometí.- descartó la joven con rapidez.

- Aprecio eso; espero no estar interrumpiendo.- señaló Edmund algo confuso.

Hermione iba a replicar eso cuando entendió la expresión del hombre. Apenas si había entreabierto la puerta y tenía al pobre parado en la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! Pasa, por favor.- se apresuró a invitarlo haciéndose a un lado.

- Gracias.- apreció Edmund, pasando a su lado.

La chica cerró la puerta y lo condujo al salón, donde ella y sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Tienes una casa muy agradable, Hermione.- alabó Edmund dando una mirada alrededor.

- Gracias, mi madre se encarga de que se vea así; le encanta decorar y comprar cosas, ya sabes.- explicó ella, señalándole un sillón.

- Es todo un hogar, se nota que una familia feliz vive aquí.- observó él, al tiempo que ocupaba el lugar y tomaba un marco de una mesa central.

- Esa foto nos la tomaron en un parque de diversiones al que fuimos hace años.- le indicó la chica, sentándose frente a él.

- Muy bonita, te ves muy…- dejó Edmund en el aire, buscando la palabra apropiada.

- ¿Malhumorada? Es que no me gustan las fotos.- comentó la joven algo apenada.

- Iba a decir encantadora.- corrigió él, dejando el marco en su lugar.

- ¡Oh! Gracias.- apreció Hermione.

- Me gustaría mostrarte mi casa, aunque no se compara a la tuya, pero mi madre te acosaría a preguntas y no quiero asustarte. Por otra parte, te gustarían mucho Hawkins y Dottie.- señaló con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó ella curiosa.

- Son un matrimonio que ha trabajado con mi familia desde antes que yo naciera; son grandes personas.- explicó Edmund sin disimular el cariño en la voz.

- Los quieres mucho.- señaló Hermione.

- Es imposible no hacerlo; también tú lo harías si los conocieras.- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

- Supongo que está de más preguntarte dónde conseguiste mi dirección.- tanteó la chica.

- El profesor Dumbledore me la facilitó. Dije que ya no te ocultaría nada.- le recordó él con seguridad.

- Sí, es verdad. Bueno, ¿quieres tomar algo? O puedo preparar unos panecillos; no soy muy buena en eso, pero podría intentarlo.- ofreció la joven.

- En realidad, había pensado que podríamos salir a comer algo. Creo que tus padres trabajan, así que si pensabas quedarte aquí sola, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo.- le dijo Edmund.

- ¿Salir? ¿A comer? Bueno, supongo que podemos. Mis padres llegarán temprano en todo caso y no sé…- respondió Hermione dudosa.

- Estaremos de vuelta a tiempo, no te preocupes.- le aseguró el hombre.

- De acuerdo. ¿Debo cambiarme?- preguntó la muchacha contemplando su sencillo vestido con el ceño fruncido.

- Si lo prefieres, aunque te ves perfecta así; pero trae un abrigo, el viento puede resultar muy fuerte en esta época.- le aconsejó Edmund.

- Está bien, ya regreso.- aceptó Hermione corriendo escaleras arriba y volviendo a los pocos minutos con su abrigo y bolso.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Edmund con una franca sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió la joven extrañada.

- Nada, es sólo que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.- comentó él, en tanto le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- insistió Hermione.

- Pensé que tardarías más, generalmente las mujeres lo hacen.- explicó Edmund.

- Yo no soy…- empezó la chica algo ofendida.

- No, no lo eres; por un segundo olvidé qué tan especial puedes llegar a ser. ¿Vamos?- indicó Edmund.

- Sí, claro.- aceptó Hermione, dejando su mal genio de lado y encaminándose al vestíbulo.

Edmund le abrió la puerta y una vez fuera la guió hacia la acera, donde había un auto gris aparcado.

- No creí que fuera buena idea traer una escoba.- mencionó el hombre sin poder contener la burla ante la confusión de la chica.

- No estaba pensando en eso, en serio. Es bonito.- apreció Hermione ocupando el asiento del copiloto una vez que Edmund le abrió la portezuela.

- No está mal, es práctico para usar en Londres. ¿Sabes de autos?- preguntó en tanto se sentaba tras el volante y encendía el motor.

- La verdad es que no mucho; pero si funcionan está bien.- reconoció la chica muy honesta.

- Un pensamiento muy lógico, aunque siempre es bueno saber algo más.- observó él.

- Sí, pero a mi padre nunca le han llamado demasiado la atención; si se le arruina el suyo, lo lleva al mecánico.- contó Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Lo mismo hacía el mío; supongo que es lo mejor, si bien yo he ido tomándoles el gusto con el tiempo. Pero dejemos ese tema aburrido, ¿qué será?- preguntó viéndola de reojo mientras conducía.

- ¿Qué será qué?- replicó ella.

- La comida. ¿Qué prefieres? China, Italiana, dime.- indicó Edmund.

- No lo sé, creo que me gusta casi todo.- señaló Hermione.

- Debe de haber alguna que te guste más.- insistió él.

- Una vez fui a Francia con mis padres y su comida es muy buena, pero no diría que es mi favorita.- le contó la chica arrugando la nariz.

- Tienes razón, es muy agradable, pero demasiado convencional. Podríamos intentar algo más divertido.- comentó Edmund deteniendo el auto en una luz roja.

- ¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Hermione desconfiada.

- ¿Qué tal se te da comer con las manos?- inquirió él a su vez con una sonrisa antes de reanudar el camino.

- ¿Qué?- alcanzó a exclamar Hermione, mientras Edmund aceleraba.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo lo hacen?- se quejó Hermione con voz frustrada viendo su comida con malos ojos.

- Creo que es cuestión de práctica.- señaló Edmund tomando un trozo de carne con los dedos y llevándoselo a la boca con total tranquilidad.

- Y tú pareces tener mucha.- dijo la chica con expresión acusadora.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? El sitio es bueno, la comida mejor y como dije, resulta divertido.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Edmund la había llevado a un pequeño restaurante marroquí del que jamás había oído hablar. En verdad era bonito, la decoración resultaba muy original y agradable; pero desde que vio que debían sentarse en el suelo sobre cojines y que no le trajeron ni un solo cubierto, sólo una pequeña tinaja para enjuagarse las manos, supo que haría el ridículo.

- No hay manera.- exclamó ella, dejando de intentar comer.

- Tal vez no nos conozcamos del todo bien, pero no me pareces del tipo de persona que se da por vencida. Como sea, tampoco quise que pasaras un mal rato; podemos irnos y pasar por la pizzería que está en la otra calle.- ofreció Edmund con gesto abatido y viendo su comida con lástima.

- Te estás burlando de mi, ¿Verdad?- inquirió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada más lejos de mi intención.- replicó él tomando otro bocado y viéndola divertido.

- Muy bien. Tengo dos manos igual que tú, ¿Por qué no iba a poder? Ellos lo han hecho por siglos.- masculló la joven acercando la mano al plato e intentando imitar la posición de los dedos de Edmund hasta lograr probar algo de la comida.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó él.

- Es buena, muy buena.- apreció la joven sorprendida.

- Lo más difícil de conseguir puede resultar siendo lo que más satisfacción nos da.- indicó Edmund con seriedad.

- Sí, bueno, es que nunca la había probado, ¿vienes aquí muy seguido?- preguntó Hermione esquiva.

- No tanto como me gustaría; es difícil hacerlo con poco tiempo, pero cuando lo tengo, vengo.- le contó él.

- Es cierto, tú haces muchas cosas. Es decir, imagino que debes de tener obligaciones con tu familia y también está lo de la Orden.- señaló ella bajando la voz en la última frase.

- Sí, pero es relativo, ¿sabes? Si tengo que viajar, es muy complicado, pero el resto del tiempo logro organizarme. No puedo hacer todo lo que quisiera, pero tengo ayuda con los asuntos de la casa.- explicó Edmund con sencillez.

- ¿No tienes más familia que tu madre?- preguntó Hermione tomando otro bocado.

- ¿Bromeas? Tengo demasiada para mi gusto, si te soy sincero. Resulta complicado la mayor parte del tiempo. Verás; por el lado de mi madre, sé que tengo muchos parientes, aunque a la mayoría nunca los he visto, ya te he contado de cómo se desligó de ellos cuando decidió casarse con mi padre. En cuanto a él, bueno, los veo con más frecuencia, pero no les agrado y tampoco siento la necesidad de hacerlo.- Edmund le dijo todo esto con naturalidad, sin mayor aspaviento.

- ¿Y porqué no ibas a agradarles?- se sorprendió la chica.

- Bueno, tampoco digo que me odien, pero tal vez se deba en parte a que no soy muy sociable. Por otro lado, si a eso le añades que ocupo el lugar de mi padre, con todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva; entre las que se cuentan muchas veces ser una especie de patriarca a quien deben recurrir cuando es necesario, resulta natural que no sea su persona favorita.- explicó el hombre soltando una risa.

- Pero eso no es justo, si los está ayudando…- dijo la joven algo indignada.

- A mi no me molesta en lo absoluto. No sonará muy bien, pero prefiero que me eviten a tener que ser el anfitrión perfecto. No has probado eso.- observó señalando una fuente.

- Está muy caliente, no puedo.- descartó ella.

- Eso pasa con algunos platos, tienes que estar acostumbrada. Ven, acércate.- le pidió, tomando lo que parecía un pastelillo y acercándolo a la chica.

Hermione, en lugar de acercarse, se alejó tanto que casi se tuerce la espalda por la posición en la que se encontraba sentada.

- Hermione, por favor, no voy a lanzártelo a la cara. Vamos, tal vez tenga más práctica, pero me estoy quemando.- la reprendió Edmund con suavidad.

La chica se inclinó hacia delante intentando alzar la mano para recibir el bocadillo, pero el hombre fue más rápido y lo acercó a sus labios con presteza, no quedándose más opción que abrir la boca y recibir la comida.

- Bueno, ¿verdad?- peguntó Edmund como si nada.

- Mucho, gracias.- contestó Hermione completamente ruborizada y sin dejar de ver una figura tallada en la mesa.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no puedo comer nada más.- indicó él con un suspiro, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

- Tampoco yo; todo estuvo delicioso, gracias por animarme a venir.- apreció Hermione alzando la mirada.

- No, gracias a ti por acompañarme, nunca había disfrutado tanto el estar aquí. Según calculo, debemos regresar si quieres estar en tu casa a tiempo.- señaló Edmund algo renuente.

- Tienes razón; voy a lavarme un minuto y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la chica señalando sus manos.

- Claro, haré lo mismo, te estaré esperando.- sonrió él viendo a la chica alejarse.

Cuando Hermione regresó del servicio, vio que Edmund la esperaba cerca de la puerta. Cogió su abrigo y bolso y se acercó a él pare dirigirse al auto.

- ¿Y qué dices? No estuvo tan mal como esperabas.- comentó Edmund ya en el camino.

- Yo no esperaba eso.- contradijo la chica.

- Cuando llegué a tu casa, noté que estabas nerviosa. No me malinterpretes, lo comprendo; sé que no será sencillo ganarme tu confianza. Sin embargo, espero que poco a poco te des cuenta de que lo último que deseo es hacerte daño.- le dijo él.

- Lo sé, en serio. Eres una gran persona, Edmund.- apreció Hermione con honestidad.

- Supongo que eso no está mal para empezar.- mencionó el hombre con sarcasmo.

- No lo dije con mala intención.- se apresuró a aclarar Hermione.

- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Bueno, aquí estamos.- anunció Edmund estacionando el auto.

- ¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó la chica, viendo las luces de su casa encendidas.

- Al parecer tus padres llegaron antes de lo que esperabas, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció Edmund solícito.

- ¡No! Digo, gracias, pero no es necesario, ya tengo bastante que explicar.- indicó Hermione con una mueca.

- Espero que no te metas en problemas por mi culpa, pero si así lo prefieres, está bien. Antes de que te vayas, tengo algo para ti.- le dijo el hombre sacando un paquete de la guantera.- Feliz Navidad.

- No tenías que…yo no te compré nada.- mencionó Hermione con culpabilidad.

- ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? No te preocupes. Por cierto, es algo muy sencillo, nada especial; pero me gustó y quisiera que lo tuvieras. Por favor, ni se te ocurra devolvérmelo, entonces si que me ofenderías y mucho.- le dijo Edmund con tono bromista, si bien parecía haber algo de seriedad en sus palabras.

- Está bien. Gracias por esto y por todo lo demás; lo pasé muy bien.- agradeció la chica.

- Me alegro. Deja que te abra la puerta.- Edmund bajó con rapidez antes de que Hermione atinara a decir nada.

- Gracias.- le dijo ella con nerviosismo.

- No hay porqué. Hermione, sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿crees que tal vez pasado mañana podamos vernos? Entiendo que querrás pasar algo de tiempo con tus padres.- comentó Edmund.

- Sí, claro, eso estaría bien. ¿Quieres que nos veamos para almorzar?- preguntó la chica.

- Estaban pensando en algo más, podríamos salir temprano.- le propuso.

- De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando pasado mañana, ¿a eso de las diez?- acordó Hermione.

- Perfecto, te veré entonces. Me encantaría intentar besarte, pero creo que posiblemente alguno de tus padres está asomado a la ventana.- comentó Edmund sonriendo.

- ¡Ay, Dios! Gracias de nuevo, me divertí mucho, nos veremos pronto.- se apresuró la chica, dándole la mano con torpeza.

- Hasta entonces. Que duermas bien.- se despidió él, sujetando su mano entre las suyas.

- Sí, cuídate.- corrió Hermione a la puerta de su casa.

Una vez que hubo entrado, Edmund volvió al auto y poniéndolo en movimiento, se perdió en la oscuridad.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Los Granger escucharon las explicaciones de su hija con distintas reacciones. Según su padre, si la joven sólo había salido a almorzar con un amigo, no veía mayor problema; Hermione era muy inteligente y sabía escoger a sus amistades, aunque hubiera resultado mejor que les dejar una nota para evitar que se preocuparan.

Su madre escuchó en silencio sin hacer ningún comentario, una manera muy suya de hacer notar cuando estaba en desacuerdo con algo. Hermione sabía que tendría que pasar por un largo cuestionario de preguntas antes de irse a la cama. Mientras tanto, prefirió disimular y fingir que todo estaba bien. Conversaron, su padre le habló de cómo iban las cosas en el trabajo y luego pasaron a cenar. Después de eso, llevaron los postres al salón para ver una película que su madre había escogido, la cual resultó siendo una comedia romántica muy graciosa. Una vez que terminó, Hermione ahogó un bostezo y se despidió de sus padres con un beso, para subir a darse una ducha y acostarse.

Cuando salió del baño en camisón, no le extrañó para nada encontrar a su madre sentada en su cama con su clásica mirada de mamá preparada para obtener respuestas.

- Mamá, en serio, me muero de sueño, ¿no podríamos dejarlo para mañana?- pidió la chica con voz suplicante.

- Podríamos, pero prefiero no quedarme con la duda. Hablaremos mientras te peino; ven y acércame ese cepillo.- pidió la señora Granger con voz firme.

Hermione ahogó un suspiro, tomó el cepillo de la cómoda y se sentó al lado de su madre, dándole la espalda.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado, no quiero dejar la mitad de mi cabello ahí.- le dijo Hermione pasándole el objeto.

- No te preocupes, ya no está tan mal como cuando eras más pequeña.- mencionó la señora empezando el trabajo.

- ¿Tan?- exclamó la chica ofendida.

- Es un decir, me refería a que ahora resulta mucho más dócil.- se corrigió su madre con rapidez.

- Sí, claro. Bueno, estoy esperando la primera pregunta, ¡Auch, mamá!- se quejó la joven dando un salto.

- Jovencita, esto no es un interrogatorio, soy tu madre y me preocupas; y ni te atrevas a decirme que ahora eres mayor de edad, porque siempre serás mi hija, la única que tengo, ¿de acuerdo?- habló su madre reanudando la tarea con más cuidado.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Hermione.

- Bueno, vamos por el comienzo. ¿Quién es ese hombre y dónde lo conociste?- preguntó la señora.

- Su nombre es Edmund y lo conocí en la fiesta del señor Hoover, a la que fuimos durante las anteriores vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Hermione.

- Claro que recuerdo la fiesta, pero no haberlo visto. ¿Se trataron entonces?- insistió su madre.

- Algo. Bueno, bailamos y conversamos; es un hombre muy agradable.- intentó hablar con rapidez la joven.

- ¿Y cómo es que meses después sales con él?- continuó la señora.

- Sí, verás, eso es algo muy curioso, ¿sabes?- mencionó ella.

- No puedo esperar a oírlo.- contestó la mujer algo irónica.

- Resulta que él es mitad mago; no puedo darte muchos detalles porque sabes que en el mundo mágico han estado pasando muchas cosas, pero es un conocido del Director de la escuela y lo he visto un par de veces allí y parece una muy buena persona.- habló Hermione atropelladamente.

- ¿Y porqué vino a verte? No sé porqué creo que tú ya lo esperabas.- adivinó la señora.

- La verdad es que sí; él vive en Londres y le dije que pasaría esta semana en casa y podríamos salir o algo así, para conocernos mejor.- explicó Hermione a modo de resumen, sin dar más explicaciones.

- Pudiste haberlo mencionado, pero no somos quienes para controlar a tus amistades y si en algo tiene razón tu padre, es en que eres una chica muy lista. ¿Y qué sientes tú por él?- preguntó la señora sin dejar de pasar el cepillo.

- No lo sé, me agrada, nos divertimos mucho.- reconoció su hija.

- ¿Y qué siente él por ti? Hermione…- insistió su madre ante el silencio de la chica.

- Dice que me quiere.- aceptó ella en voz baja.

- ¡Vaya! Pero si apenas te conoce. Bueno, después de todo, eres una persona a la que resulta muy fácil querer.- mencionó la mujer con cariño.

- Todo es muy raro, no es normal que alguien como él se fije en mí.- mencionó Hermione.

- ¿No es normal? Eres una joven excelente, brillante, muy bonita y no lo digo porque sea tu madre.- se apuró a señalar la señora.

- Algo así dijo él.- aceptó la muchacha con una mueca que su madre no pude ver.

- Un hombre listo, algo a su favor, ¿y qué edad tiene?- siguió la señora.

- Es algo mayor que yo.- reconoció la chica a medias.

- Bueno, eso no es tan importante, nunca me lo ha parecido. ¿Y qué pasa con Harry?- inquirió de pronto, desconcertando a su hija.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué hay con él?-replicó la joven nerviosa.

- Eso es lo que pregunto, ¿Qué pasa con él? Te regaló ese colgante tan bonito, es un objeto con mucho significado y parece que por algún motivo, apenas si lo mencionas. Otros años era Harry esto, Harry lo otro; ahora no dices nada.- resumió su madre muy sagaz.

- Es demasiado complicado, mamá.- le dijo su hija con voz tensa.

- ¡No me digas que también está enamorado de ti!- adivinó la señora dejando el cepillo a un lado y volteando a su hija para poder verla bien.

- Algo así.- reconoció Hermione, jugando con la almohada.

- ¡Vaya! Y pensar que me preocupaba que estudiaras tanto y no tuvieras vida social.- mencionó la señora impresionada.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó su hija enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

- Ya, ya, está bien, disculpa: pero reconoce que no es lo que una espera escuchar de ti. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó su madre algo preocupada.

- No tengo idea, estoy muy confundida. Es por eso por lo que estoy tratando a Edmund; conozco bien a Harry y lo quiero mucho; pero de él sé muy poco y prometí darle una oportunidad. No sé qué voy a decidir.- se lamentó la chica.

- Ya entiendo; eso explica lo preocupada que te he notado.- señaló la señora.

- Es difícil, mamá; no quiero, pero voy a terminar lastimando a alguien y no sé qué hacer.- le dijo su hija.

- Vamos, primero cálmate y trata de tomar las cosas con tranquilidad, no digo que sea fácil; pero si ya tienes una idea de cómo actuar, pues sigue con ella. Trata a este Edmund y ve qué clase de persona es, qué te hace sentir.- aconsejó su madre acariciando el cabello de la muchacha.

- Eso es lo que he estado pensando.- reconoció ella.

- Bien, me alegra. Pero, Hermione, por favor trata de dejar de pensar tanto; no digo que esté mal, pero podría resultar mejor escuchar a tu corazón de vez en cuando.- observó la señora.

- Ya me lo habían dicho.- comentó su hija.

- Debió ser una persona muy inteligente.- mencionó la mujer, poniéndose de pie para que la joven pudiera meterse entre las sábanas.

- Mucho, casi tanto como tú.- replicó su hija sonriendo.

- Me alegra que lejos de casa tengas a alguien que te dé buenos consejos.- cabeceó la señora satisfecha.

- Mamá, ¿crees que tome la decisión correcta?- le preguntó Hermione cuando la señora estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Eso espero. ¿Pero sabes qué? Siempre he pensado que el amor es un sentimiento, no una decisión. Lo que quiero decir es que si pudiéramos elegir de quién enamorarnos sería todo más fácil, pero también mucho menos mágico. Y mira que tiene gracia que yo lo diga.- comentó la señora con un guiño divertido.

- Pero suena muy bien. Gracias, mamá, buenas noches.- se despidió su hija.

- Buenas noches, cariño, duerme bien.- respondió su madre cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Hermione se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre. Tras unos minutos, abrió el cajón de la mesilla al lado de su cama y sacó un pequeño cofre que había dejado allí guardado. Era una caja de música muy antigua que funcionaba a cuerda, dejando oír una melodía clásica y conmovedora. El regalo de Edmund. Cuando la música se detuvo, le dio cuerda nuevamente y la dejó sobre la mesilla, arropándose con esmero para intentar conciliar el sueño.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

En La Madriguera, muy temprano por la mañana, Ron se encontraba atándole una nota a Pig teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. La cocina estaba en silencio y sus padres no se habían levantado aún, lo mismo que Harry. Apenas había echado a volar la lechuza cuando escuchó un par de sonoros crujidos detrás de él.

- ¡Ronnie! ¿A quién le escribes a estas horas? No nos digas que cayó otra pobre chica.- le dijo Fred viéndolo con humor.

- Algo malo debe pasar con el alumnado femenino en Hogwarts; creo que les afectó demasiado nuestra salida.- añadió su gemelo buscando una silla.

- ¡Cállense, ustedes dos!- espetó el menor.

- ¿Oíste eso, George? ¡Qué locuaz!- se burló Fred.

- ¿Qué no deberían estar en su tienda?- preguntó Ron de mal humor.

- Decidimos dejar a las chicas a cargo, queríamos pasar un momento a ver un asuntillo pendiente.- señaló George.

- Pero no has contestado, ¿quién es la chica?- insistió Fred.

- No es asunto suyo.- replicó tajante su hermano.

- Bueno, lo normal sería que insistiéramos algo más, pero no tenemos tiempo para ocuparnos de dos dramas amorosos hoy; dejaremos el tuyo para otro día.- opinó George.

- ¿De qué hablan? Mejor regreso a la cama, ustedes esperen a mamá si quieren.- replicó su hermano fastidiado, dándoles la espalda.

No había llegado a pisar el primer escalón, cuando sintió un par de brazos que lo jalaban de vuelta a la cocina y hacían que se sentara en una de las sillas.

- Tranquilo, Ron, no vas a atacar a uno de tus hermanos. No digas nada o te echamos un "silencio" y mira que somos dos; además, no veo que hayas traído la varita.- mencionó Fred permaneciendo de pie.

- Sólo necesitamos hacerte unas sencillas preguntas.- indicó George al lado de su gemelo.

- ¿Preguntas de qué? ¿Están locos?- exclamó Ron demasiado sorprendido para decir más.

- Se trata de Harry, queremos ayudarlo.- indicó Fred con sencillez.

- ¿Harry? ¿Ayudarlo en qué?- siguió preguntando el menor confundido.

- En su asunto con Hermione.- explicó George como si fuera muy obvio.

- Y ni se te ocurra negarlo, porque ya lo sabemos. Es muy obvio, pero necesitamos detalles. ¿Por qué rayos no están juntos?- insistió Fred.

- ¿Realmente piensan que voy a hablarles de la vida privada de Harry? En primer lugar, soy su mejor amigo, nunca haría eso; además, si se entera, me mata.- indicó Ron.

- Creo que puedes dejar esas ideas de lado si realmente te preocupas por él. Vamos, Ron, algo serio está pasando y tú no puedes quedarte callado.- le increpó Fred.

- Miren, supongamos que de verdad sólo están preocupados por Harry y quieren ayudarlo. Pues déjenme que les diga que él no quiere que nadie se meta en esto; ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo complicado que es. En serio, yo lo he intentado, pero esto es algo que él y Hermione van a tener que resolver solos.- descartó Ron, intentando sonar firme.

- Pero debe de haber algo que podamos hacer.- objetó George.

- Claro. Dinos, ¿acaso hay otro tipo? ¿Por eso Hermione no le hace caso? ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Fred con voz triunfal y señalando a su hermano menor con un dedo acusador.

- ¡No he dicho nada! – se defendió Ron al instante.

- Tu cara te delató, ya lo decía; tremendo infeliz debe de ser para meterse en el camino de Harry. ¿Estudia en Hogwarts? ¿A qué Casa va?- preguntó Fred.

- Sé más práctico, hermano. Ron, sólo necesitamos que nos consigas su dirección.- intervino George con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Y si nos das una descripción detallada tendremos suficiente. Luego, puedes olvidar que tuvimos esta conversación.- lo apoyó su gemelo.

- Ron no sabe absolutamente nada al respecto y aunque no fuera así, él entiende que no debe involucrarse.- los sorprendió una voz desde la puerta que comunicaba con el salón.

- ¡Harry! Buenos días, qué madrugadores que están todos hoy.- comentó Fred con tranquilidad.

- Escuché lo que hablaban, Fred.- le cortó Harry, cruzado de brazos y viéndolos disgustado.

- ¿Qué tanto? Digo, sólo para hacernos una idea.- dijo George con tono jocoso.

- Desde que empezaron a interrogar a Ron acerca de mi vida privada.- señaló el muchacho.

- ¡Oh, bueno! Es decir, casi todo.- observó Fred, viéndose muy ligeramente culpable.

- Sí, casi todo. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Ya tengo mucho en la cabeza como para también tener que preocuparme porque ustedes actúan como una mala imitación de El Padrino o algo así.- mencionó fastidiado.

- ¿El padrino de quién? Porque a los nuestros casi nunca los vemos.- replicó George confundido.

- Olvídenlo, no tiene nada que ver. Escuchen, de verdad aprecio su interés y cómo muy a su manera quieren ayudar, pero Ron está en lo cierto. Esto es personal y sólo nos concierne a Hermione y a mi, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió el joven intentando sonar más calmado.

- Pero podríamos sacarte al otro tipo de encima en un minuto.- replicó Fred.

- ¿Es que no entienden que las cosas no son así? ¡Hermione tiene que quererme porque lo siente de verdad, no porque el otro desaparece o lo que sea que estén pensando! ¡Es todo lo que necesito y el sacar a alguien del camino no significa nada!- exclamó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

Los tres hermanos se le quedaron viendo asombrados por su explosión y la pena que detectaron en su voz. Ninguno supo qué decir.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Harry, ¿porqué gritas así?- intervino la señora Weasley bajando las escalera anudándose la bata y con expresión preocupada.

- No pasa nada, señora Weasley, todo está bien; sólo conversábamos. Voy a mi dormitorio, necesito cambiarme.- contestó Harry sin ver a nadie y subiendo a la habitación.

La señora Weasley lo vio partir inquieta y en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se volvió con los brazos en jarras lanzando miradas furiosas a sus hijos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hicieron?- preguntó exasperada.

Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada avergonzada entre ellos y guardaron silencio.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

El día que Hermione le prometió a Edmund que se verían, la chica se levantó muy temprano y tomó el desayuno con sus padres, pero apenas si tocó su comida.

- Hermione, hija, ¿dijiste que hoy ibas a salir con ese amigo del otro día?- preguntó el señor Granger doblando la servilleta y dejando el diario a un lado.

- Sí, va a pasar por mí dentro de un rato.- respondió su hija tomando algo de jugo.

- Creo que deberías presentárnoslo.- mencionó el señor pensativo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó la joven, tosiendo.

- Robert, no creo que eso sea necesario; sólo es un amigo y no se trata de avergonzarla pareciendo sobre protectores.- intervino la señora Granger en tanto le daba ligeros golpecitos en la espalda a su hija.

- No lo digo por eso. Ya lo mencioné antes, Hermione sabe escoger a sus amistades. Sólo creo que si está saliendo con él, podríamos conocerlo, ¿no?- insistió el señor.

- ¡Pero no salgo con él! Bueno, si lo hago, pero sólo como amigos, en serio. Mamá.- la joven volteó a mirar a su madre con expresión suplicante.

- Tranquila. Ya la oíste, sólo es un amigo y no vamos a interferir.- mencionó la señora, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su esposo.

- Está bien, sólo era una idea. Sé que no es tu novio o algo así; siempre he pensado que harías buena pareja con ese amigo tuyo, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Harry?- se preguntó su padre.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione escondió la cara entre las manos y golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldar de la silla.

- ¿Qué dije?- exclamó el señor.

- Nada, cariño; no has dicho nada. Lo mejor será que salgamos ya, la asistente debe de estar por abrir el consultorio. Hermione, te dejo algo de comida congelada por si llegas temprano; espero que pases un bonito día.- dijo la señora dándole un beso cariñoso en la cabeza.

- Si, querida, que te diviertas.- se unió su padre, para luego encaminarse a la puerta.

Antes de irse, la señora Granger se agachó apenas para hablarle en voz muy baja a su hija.

- No lo olvides, cielo, sigue a tu corazón y todo estará bien.- susurró, para luego marcharse.

Hermione se encargó de levantar la mesa y luego cogió un libro para sentarse a esperar a Edmund, ya que aún era algo temprano. Mientras hojeaba las páginas desganada, su mente se iba a recordar la conversación de la noche anterior con su madre.

"El amor es un sentimiento, no una decisión".

Estaba bien, pero se preguntaba cómo iba a poder reconocer ese sentimiento. No quería confundir lo mucho que quería a Harry o el cariño que había empezado a sentir por Edmund con amor. ¿Qué le dijeron Dumbledore y su madre que hiciera? Ah, sí, seguir a su corazón.

Meditaba en esto cuando oyó el sonido del timbre. Dejó el libro en la mesilla y con un profundo suspiro se puso de pie para encaminarse a la puerta.

- Sólo deja que tu corazón te guíe, Hermione, tú puedes hacerlo.- alcanzó a susurrar antes de abrir la puerta.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_**N.A.**__ ¿Qué tal? Teníamos que darle la chance a Edmund de que hiciera algo, vamos. Caractericé a los padres de Hermione así por deducción, considerando su personalidad y por conveniencia, porque en semejante situación, una madre comprensiva viene muy bien. Me gustó la idea de que Edmund tuviera esa iniciativa de llevar a Hermione a algún lugar en el que pudiera sentirse cómoda y mostrarse tal como es. Por otro lado, los gemelos se me hicieron adorables, pero no pude resistir la referencia a El Padrino, porque me encanta y se prestaba para lo que serían capaces de hacer ese par. Harry tuvo una pequeña explosión, pero es natural, todo lo que estará pasando por su mente, pobre. Veremos qué ocurre en el siguiente capítulo porque Edmund y Hermione aún no se han tratado mucho y se merecen un poco de tiempo, además de que Harry tiene que salir más. A ver qué les ha parecido y qué sugieren._

_Respuestas a los reviews y comentarios:_

_Saludos a Noelhia y Alexa, espero que estén bien._

_**Pam:**__ Me pregunto si habrás conseguido conexión para leer esto, si no lo harás luego, supongo. A mi también me encantó la idea de la esfera, y habrás notado que los gemelos han tenido una participación importante en este capítulo. Ojalá te haya gustado y me lo hagas saber una vez que vuelvas a estar conectada como Dios manda. Ojalá que lo estés pasando bien, cuídate mucho, un beso, hasta pronto._

_**Katurra**__: Hola, mucho Edmund en este capítulo, yo también quiero uno, es que es lindo. Me dirás si voy bien con su personalidad, aunque a mi me encanta lo que ha mostrado hasta ahora. Hermione no lo tiene nada fácil, pero no le tengo pena, la verdad. Y este capítulo ha estado menos trágico, me parece. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto, un beso._

_**Alastor:**__ La musa ha sido generosa, es que amarrada como que se vuelve más cooperativa____. Si mantuvimos a Edmund al margen en los anteriores capítulos, creo que ahora hemos tenido que hacerle justicia. Se merece su oportunidad y a ver qué hace con ella, no sé qué opinarás de eso. Pero Harry ha tenido su momento al menos para mostrar lo mucho que le afecta toda esta situación, pobrecito, me dio pena. Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa. Cuídate mucho, a ver si nos leemos pronto, un beso._

_**Miqa:**__ ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de ti? Has sido siempre muy amable, entiendo que nadie sabe lo de nadie y cuando alguien tan fiel desaparece, por algo será, espero que lo del internet haya quedado solucionado, porque me ha pasado y es un terror. Harry y Hermione serán en mi opinión siempre demasiado unidos, como para que algo los separe, aunque con este asunto en particular nunca se sabe, pero al menos esperemos que todo salga bien al final. Hemos podido ver un poquito más del carácter de Edmund y en lo que a mi respecta, Hermione la tiene difícil, me comentarás, independientemente de tus deseos, qué opinas de él y como se está mostrando, porque si parece un gran tipo. Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto, mil besos._

_**Nocturnal Depression: **__Debes de estarme odiando, mi amigo, pero qué se le va a hacer; sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar, pero falta poco o eso creo y pronto veremos para dónde sopla el viento. Edmund es buena gente, pero Harry es Harry y no sé, ya veremos. Ojalá hayas apreciado el capítulo, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto._

_**Magdal:**__ Primero, muchas gracias por la tarjeta, qué linda. Espero que no te haya molestado la falta de H/Hr en este capítulo, pero todos sabíamos que Edmund tendría su oportunidad. La duda sería qué piensas tú de eso, y lo más importante, qué te parece cómo va reaccionando Hermione. Aparecieron los gemelos para placer de la mayoría, es que tenía la idea de que viendo a Harry en problemas esos dos no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados, aunque su estilo no es muy ortodoxo que digamos. Harry tuvo su pequeña explosión, pero es lógico, pobrecito. Tal vez en el próximo capi veamos algo más de cómo van las cosas en la casa de los Weasley, pero también qué tal le va a Hermione en su segunda salida, por llamarlo así. Gracias de nuevo por hacerte presente y el detalle. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto, aunque aquí festejamos las Fiestas Patrias y tal vez me dé un relajito que buena falta me hace, pero no abandonaré la historia que quiero tanto como ustedes saber qué pasa. Mil besos._

_**Elisa Li Kinomoto:**__ Hola, sí era Edmund, tan oportuno, pero no le arruinó el día a Harry, ya es algo. Ahora él ha tenido su oportunidad y hay que reconocerle que sabe lo que hace. No, para mi es muy guapo, pero es cuestión de gustos, cada quién que lo relacione con quien prefiera, en eso somos libres, vamos. Agradezco porque me gusta hacerlo y de algún modo me siento más cerca de la gente que me lee, creo que se vive mejor la historia, tal vez sean cosas mías, no lo sé. A la imaginación a veces hay que controlarla, porque se va donde no debe y eso puede ser complicado. Bueno, gracias de nuevo por la buena vibra y por pasar. Cuídate mucho, un beso, a ver si puedo actualizar pronto, en este caso no por falta de musa sino de tiempo, pero me esforzaré al máximo._

_**Caro**__: Amiga mía, qué bueno que pasaste a leer y que te haya gustado el capítulo, genial. Gracias por la buena vibra, viste a los gemelos y sus buenas intenciones, muy Corleone me parecieron, no pude evitarlo, pero es que creo que ellos son así e igual me hicieron reír. Lo de los regalos muy cierto, es que también soy así en la vida diaria; cuando obsequio algo a un ser querido, me esfuerzo mucho porque tenga un significado, soy una romántica incurable y me encanto así. Mucho Edmund para nuestro placer, he tratado que se le vea más sencillo, como puede ser con la gente que le importa, espero_ _que te haya gustado. Gracias por pasarte, a ver si actualizas tú también, me paso a ver. Cuídate mucho, mil besos mi querida amiga, nos estamos leyendo pronto._

_**Fabi:**__ Todo bien por aquí, dentro de lo normal, espero que tú también tengas todo tranquilo. Gracias por pasar, qué gusto me da. Lo de la esfera me gustó porque se me ocurrió en el momento y creo que le iba bien. En cuanto al dije, yo también tengo uno así y conocía su significado, creo que es un lindo detalle. Harry tan lindo con su Te amo, me dio pena, pero hay que tener paciencia. Ahora hemos visto a Edmund, porque ya sabíamos que sería así, pero todavía falta, estoy emocionada porque no debe de faltar mucho y quiero saber cómo voy a manejar el final. Los gemelos tuvieron una aparición especial que me encantó, es que todo en ellos es fenomenal. Gracias de nuevo por pasar, cuídate mucho, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, hasta pronto, un beso._

_Fergie Tsuchiya: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por comentar, me ha dado tanto gusto ver que eres peruana; si me leen como que no me lo hacen saber y siempre es lindo saber de una compatriota ____. Me has dado mucho gusto que te agradara la historia, es fenomenal que la consideres tan bien. Sí, generalmente es Hermione quien sufre por Harry y se ve envuelta en el clásico triángulo amoroso con Ginny; pero como primero concebí al personaje de Edmund, me gustó la idea de cambiar un poco las cosas y verlo desde otro punto. Notarás que la historia ha ido evolucionando, no es lo máximo, pero ahí va y eso me alegra, especialmente por los geniales fieles que la siguen. Ojalá que este capítulo también te guste y me hagas saber tu opinión. Una duda, ¿tu nick es por Anna Tsuchiya? Si es así, yo también soy fan. Gracias de nuevo, mil besos, felices fiestas, nos estamos leyendo._

_Para quienes leen y no dejan review, gracias igual por hacerse presentes, aunque no me mataría si le dan a ese cuadradito tan simpático que es el pan de los autores. Gracias también para quienes añaden la historia a sus favoritos y para los compatriotas que me leen que pasen unas lindas Fiestas Patrias, a ver si me mandan un Feliz 28, vamos. Cuídense, un beso, nos estamos leyendo. Callia._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, salvo Edmund, le pertenecen a Rowling, aquí sólo nos divertimos.**

Hermione y Edmund compartían el asiento trasero del taxi en silencio. La chica se sorprendió cuando él llegó a buscarla a casa con un auto esperando. Apenas si la saludó, tan amable como siempre y la apremió a subir al vehículo. Ya llevaban algo más de diez minutos en marcha y apenas si se atrevía a lanzarle miradas curiosas; pero él se mantenía callado, con una sonrisa apenas asomándose en sus labios.

- Vamos, Hermione, no sigas conteniéndote; vas a reventar.- le dijo en voz baja volviendo a verla.

- ¿De qué hablas?- replicó ella confundida.

- Debes de tener muchas ganas de preguntarme a dónde vamos, porqué pasé a buscarte en taxi y no en mi auto, etc.- refirió Edmund.

- Bueno, ha cruzado mi mente.- reconoció Hermione.

- Ya lo imaginaba. Te explicaré; aunque no hay gran misterio, ¿sabes? Como te dije la otra noche, pensé que podríamos salir y divertirnos un poco. Sé que los últimos años los has pasado en la escuela y las vacaciones no acostumbras estar aquí, salvo contadas excepciones, ¿verdad?- le preguntó él viéndola con atención.

- Tienes razón. Cuando no estoy en Hogwarts, casi siempre paso el tiempo con Harry y Ron.- aceptó la chica hablando sin pensar y notando al instante la sombra que pasó por la mirada del hombre al nombrar al otro chico.

- Comprendo. Como decía, pensé que podríamos dar un paseo por la ciudad, ir de aquí para allá, sin preocuparnos por hacer planes o la hora; sólo nos divertiremos, ¿qué dices?- propuso Edmund retomando su tono despreocupado.

- Suena bien, porque hace mucho que no paseo por Londres y sé que hay muchas cosas nuevas que no he podido ver.- concordó Hermione empezando a sentirse más cómoda.

- Entonces yo seré tu guía, ¿me concedes ese honor?- preguntó Edmund con tono bromista.

- Claro.- aceptó ella sonriendo también.

- Perfecto. En ese caso, aquí empezamos. Señor, deténgase, por favor.- ordenó dirigiéndose al conductor en voz alta.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, Edmund bajó para ayudar a Hermione a hacer lo mismo y luego de pagarle al chofer, tomó a la joven del codo y extendió un brazo ante sí.

- Soho. Empezaremos por el centro de la ciudad.- anunció él.

Hermione contempló encantada el barrio ubicado en el corazón de Londres. Cuando era niña, lo visitaba con frecuencia. Era increíble lo lleno de vida que estaba y la cantidad de comercios que se podían encontrar. El lugar era enorme y bullicioso, pero eso nunca le molestó; pensándolo bien, casi parecía la versión muggle del Callejón Diagon.

Empezaba a dar unos pasos hacia una de las tiendas que llamó primero su atención, cuando sintió que Edmund ponía una mano en su hombro y la volvía hacia sí con suavidad.

- Hermione, antes de empezar, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- pidió muy serio.

- Sí, claro.- aceptó algo confundida la chica.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el baile y cuán cómodos nos sentimos conversando a pesar de que casi no nos conocíamos?- rememoró.

- Por supuesto que me acuerdo.- indicó la joven aún extrañada.

- Lo menciono porque he notado lo nerviosa que te pones cuando estás a mi lado o cómo te encierras en ti misma. Entiendo que después de lo que confesé que sentía por ti y con la situación tan incómoda en la que sin querer te he puesto, es natural. Pero, al menos por hoy, vamos a intentar volver a ser sólo esas dos personas que tienen mucho en común, que están en un lugar increíble y quieren pasarlo muy bien. En otras palabras, sé mi amiga, háblame de lo que te gusta y lo que te molesta; si prefieres estar en algún otro lugar, siéntete libre de decirme lo que quieras y confiar en mi; te prometo que yo haré lo mismo.- le dijo Edmund contemplándola con algo de ansiedad.

Hermione guardó silencio un instante, al parecer sopesando sus palabras.

- No creo que vaya a ser fácil dejar a un lado todo lo que ha pasado, pero haré un esfuerzo; de verdad quiero conocerte, Edmund.- le aseguró con una tenue sonrisa.

- Gracias, es lo mismo que quiero yo. Bien, empecemos de nuevo. Edmund, a tu servicio.- extendió la mano muy serio.

- Hermione.- le siguió el juego la chica estrechando su mano.

- Encantado, Hermione. Ya que vamos a empezar recorriendo Soho, ¿qué te parece si usamos el medio más original?- propuso, señalando a un lado con la cabeza.

Hermione volvió a ver entre el grupo de gente andando y su mirada se posó en uno de esos coches tirados por hombres en bicicleta, los famosos Rickshaws.

- ¿Estás loco? Nunca he subido a uno de esos.- exclamó horrorizada.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco, pero al parecer es toda una experiencia. Vamos, Hermione, si puedes con una escoba, puedes con eso.- le susurró al oído.

- Pero es que tampoco me gustan mucho las escobas.- explicó ella hablando también en voz baja.

- No importa, aquí tú no eres quien guía de cualquier modo. ¿Dónde has dejado tu sentido de la aventura?- la desafió sonriente.

- No creas que lo tengo muy desarrollado, casi siempre que me he metido en una ha sido contra mi voluntad, créeme. Muy bien, sólo para que no me mires así; pero si ese pobre hombre termina lanzándonos a la acera, será tu culpa.- aceptó al fin, encaminándose a uno de los coches.

- Tomaré el riesgo. Ven por aquí.- le dijo Edmund tomándole la mano y llevándola al más cercano.

La chica pareció algo incómoda al sentir el contacto, pero luego se recordó que tenía que calmarse y disfrutar el día, ¿por qué no dejarse llevar un poco?

- Disculpe, señor, ¿está disponible?- preguntó Edmund al conductor.

- Claro, suban. ¿Para dónde?- le dijo el hombre.

- Sólo demos un paseo, ya le indicaremos dónde nos quedamos.- indicó el otro, en tanto ayudaba a Hermione a subir y hacía él lo mismo.

- Señor, ¿está seguro de que puede con nosotros?- preguntó la joven sin ocultar su preocupación.

- Señorita, llevo gente todo el día, hasta familias completas. Si no tuviera que trabajar podría ir a correr el Tour de Francia y le aseguro que lo ganaría.-le replicó el hombre confiado y poniéndose en camino.

- Si usted lo dice.- aceptó ella dudosa, pero sin decir más al respecto.

- Mira.- le señaló Edmund.

- Eso es Picadilly Circus. Vamos luego, ¿si?- pidió emocionada.

- Como gustes. Allí a lo lejos está Bettersea Park; podemos almorzar allí y ver ese templo japonés que está al margen del río.- sugirió él.

- Hay un zoológico también y creo que allí cerca está ese pequeño parque antiguo, ¿cómo es que se llama?- se preguntó.

- Soho Square, señorita.- intervino el conductor.

- Sí, claro, gracias. No creo que podamos verlo todo, Edmund.- observó la chica a su compañero.

- Haremos lo mejor que podamos, ¿vamos al Barrio Chino para ver los comercios? Es como ir a otro país.- sugirió Edmund.

- Eso estaría muy bien; me gustaría comprarle algo a mi madre, le encantan las cosas que venden allí y hace años que no lo visita.- aceptó Hermione gustosa.

- Ya oyó a la señorita.- le dijo Edmund al conductor, recostándose en el asiento y sonriéndole a la chica, que correspondió el gesto.

././././././././././././././././././././././../././././././././././././../././././././././.

Después de pasear por el Barrio Chino y dar un par de vueltas por los comercios, Edmund convenció a Hermione de entrar a un conocido café de la zona para descansar y tomar alguna bebida.

- Al menos traje zapatos cómodos.- comentó la chica suspirando y bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco.

- Lo noté en cuanto pasé a buscarte; sino te habría pedido que los cambiaras, aunque eso habría arruinado la sorpresa.- le dijo Edmund.

- Y habría sido una pena, porque fue algo bueno para descubrir. A mi mamá le va a encantar este Buda.- mencionó Hermione señalando una pequeña bolsa a su lado.

- No lo dudo, es muy bonito; aunque creo que ese vendedor realmente intentaba abusar con el precio.- señaló él, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Pero es parte de la diversión. Ya sabes, regatear. Fue muy gracioso cuando empezó a bajar el precio antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, porque tú te veías tan ofendido y todo…envarado.- recordó la chica entre risas.

- ¿Envarado?- se extrañó él.

- Sí, parecías todo un lord. Bueno, eres uno, pero nunca lo había visto tan claro, casi lo había olvidado. Creo que al pobre hombre le dolerá la espalda por días debido a todas las reverencias que te hizo cuando nos fuimos.- mencionó la joven sacudiendo la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

- Muy graciosa. Búrlate cuanto quieras, creo que yo reiré al final cuando deba sacarte a rastras del museo.- le dijo Edmund con expresión vengativa.

- ¡El museo! Edmund, ¡los museos! El de Londres está muy cerca y si tomamos un taxi llegaremos antes de que cierren el Albert y Victoria; ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?- se preguntó la chica golpeándose la frente con la mano.

- Tenemos que hacer un trato desde ya al respecto. Sólo un museo; el de Londres, que nos resulta más cerca y será una visita rápida. Podemos ir después del almuerzo.- señaló Edmund.

- ¿Visita rápida? No puedes hacer una "visita rápida" a un museo y menos al de Londres.- replicó la chica enérgica.

- Puedes, si es que te concentras en ver lo más resaltante. Especialmente si no es tu primera visita, porque sospecho que ya has ido, ¿o estoy equivocado?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Quizá un par de veces; bueno, algunas más, no lo recuerdo exactamente. Pero es un gran museo.- indicó Hermione con fervor.

- Lo sé, también a mi me gusta. Pero si nos abocamos a él nos tomaría todo el día y esa no es la idea.- descartó el hombre con firmeza.

- Acepto dos horas de recorrido, mínimo.- propuso la joven.

- Una.- replicó Edmund.

- Una y media, si evitamos las visitas guiadas y no cederé más.- le advirtió Hermione con tranquilidad.

- Está bien. Vaya que eres una buena negociadora; no me necesitabas en esa tienda, después de todo.- aceptó Edmund levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

- ¿He sido muy antipática? Tampoco quiero imponerme, esta salida es para que ambos nos divirtamos.- mencionó Hermione viéndose apenada.

- En lo absoluto; estás siendo la chica honesta que no teme decir lo que piensa y eso me alegra.- le sonrió.

- De acuerdo. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Quieres que vayamos a otras tiendas? Tal vez quieres comprarle algo a tu madre.- sugirió la chica terminando su bebida.

- No lo creo; siempre es complicado comprarle algo y si lo hago sé exactamente a qué tienda ir. Pero el día de hoy está dedicado exclusivamente para ti.- le dijo brindando con su vaso en son de chanza.

- Gracias.- apreció la joven falsamente ceremoniosa.

- Bueno, creo que ya hemos tenido bastante descanso. Démonos prisa o perderemos tiempo.- la apremió él, poniéndose de pie para retirarle la silla, luego de dejar un billete en la mesa.

- ¿Podemos ir a ese parque antiguo del que te hablé antes?- preguntó Hermione siguiéndolo fuera del local.

- Claro. Y en el camino puedes contarme algunas cosas de ti, tengo algo de curiosidad por algunas cosas que he oído.- le comentó Edmund.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?- le preguntó la chica desconfiada.

- Cosas de tu vida, lo normal. Podrías hablarme tal vez acerca de ese baile al que fuiste hace unos años con ese famoso jugador de Quidditch.- mencionó Edmund con intención.

- ¡¿Víktor?! ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?- replicó la joven ruborizada.

- Lo escuché por ahí. No tienes que decir nada si no quieres. Sólo que me pareció un tema muy interesante, ya sabes, para conocer un poco más de tus gustos.- indicó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros y adelantándosele.

- ¡Edmund! ¿Quién te contó de eso? ¡No me digas que fue el profesor Dumbledore!- le dijo Hermione sujetando su chaqueta y viéndolo horrorizada.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Lo leí en el diario hace años; te conté que mi madre lo recibe siempre. Pero no te preocupes, no estoy celoso por eso; eras joven e impresionable.- bromeó sin dejar de caminar.

- ¡No es gracioso! Y no era impresionable, Víktor es un gran chico, ¿porqué nadie entiende eso?- se preguntó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No dudo que lo sea; en todo caso, sólo puedo alabar su buen gusto.- resaltó el hombre riendo.

- ¡Edmund!- lo reprendió ella con severidad.

- Vamos, sólo era una broma, no lo tomes a mal.- le pidió sin dejar de reír al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros con ademán cariñoso.

Hermione iba a reaccionar a ese gesto y a preguntarle si por casualidad no estaría emparentado con los Weasley por el lado materno, cuando le pareció oír que la llamaban por su nombre.

- ¡Hermione! – se acercó gritando un chico alto y de tez negra con una camiseta de un equipo de fútbol.

- ¡Dean, hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida al muchacho.

- Vine con mis hermanos a la tienda oficial del equipo; ya salieron las camisetas de la nueva temporada.- explicó señalando la que traía puesta.- ¿Y tú?- inquirió viendo al hombre a su lado.

- Estoy de paseo. Él es Edmund.- presentó.- Edmund, este es Dean, un compañero de la escuela.

- ¿Cómo estás?- saludó el mayor estrechando la mano del chico sin bajar el brazo y dándole un suave apretón a la joven.

- Mucho gusto.- replicó Dean sin perder detalle de la familiaridad del hombre para con Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo va todo?- inquirió la chica algo inquieta.

- Bien; he aprovechado para avanzar algunos deberes, lo normal. ¿Qué tal las fiestas?- replicó Dean.

- Muy bien, todo tranquilo.- dijo Hermione.

- Yo igual; espero que mis padres permitan que mi hermano y yo podamos pasar el Año Nuevo con unos amigos. Oh, no, ahí viene el menor. Es un latoso, mejor me voy antes de que empiece a fastidiar. Nos veremos pronto, fue un placer.- se despidió muy rápido de los dos, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada extrañada.

Ambos lo vieron escurrirse entre los vendedores, esquivando a un chiquillo de unos diez años que alcanzó a verlo y corrió detrás de él.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Edmund con voz grave.

- No, claro que no.- respondió ella con presteza.

Edmund retiró el brazo de sus hombros y le hizo dar vuelta con suavidad para verla de frente.

- Tienes miedo de lo que ese muchacho le cuente a Harry.- afirmó él.

- Él ya sabe que iba a salir contigo.- replicó Hermione con la vista baja y semblante pensativo.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- insistió Edmund.

- No lo hay. Todo está bien, en serio.- le aseguró levantando la mirada y hablando con seguridad.

- ¿Segura?- preguntó Edmund dudoso.

- Absolutamente. ¿Vamos a ese parque ahora?- prepuso intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, y luego iremos a almorzar.- aceptó él, más tranquilo.

- Perfecto, porque empiezo a sentir hambre.-comentó Hermione.

- En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder.- la guió Edmund entre los peatones.

A unas calles, oculto tras unos vendedores ambulantes y manteniendo a su hermano pequeño en silencio, Dean contemplaba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Vamos, Dean! Quiero ver a los malabaristas.- se quejó el pequeño.

- Pues tendrás que ir con Eric; yo tengo que volver a casa.- le dijo su hermano.

- ¿Porqué? Aún es temprano.- rezongó el niño.

- Necesito enviar una carta.- se limitó a decir el muchacho, con expresión preocupada.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Los señores Weasley, Harry, Ron y Ginny terminaban de almorzar, mientras comentaban las últimas novedades. Las cosas estaban mucho más tranquilas desde que los gemelos regresaron a su departamento en Londres. Según ellos, la cercanía de las celebraciones de fin de año hacía que las ventas aumentaran aún más.

Su madre, que los conocía muy bien, suponía que su ausencia tenía algo también que ver con la aparente discusión que habían sostenido con Harry, aunque no logró sacarles ni una palabra al respecto y otro tanto le ocurrió con Ron. Empezaba a preocuparle ese aire ausente en Harry; algo le estaba inquietando y mucho, pero no sabía como ayudarle. Sólo tenía una idea y no estaba segura de qué tan buena fuera en realidad.

Cuando todos se levantaron para ayudar a levantar la mesa, la señora intercambió una significativa mirada con su esposo y éste, algo incómodo, le hizo algunos gestos negativos, pero ella insistió sin palabras.

- Este…Harry, creo que Ron y Ginny podrán ayudar a su madre. Tengo algunos objetos muggles de la última redada que traje para inspeccionar y creí que tú podrías darme una mano con eso. Yo sé algo al respecto, pero tú debes de conocer mucho más del asunto.- le dijo el señor al muchacho.

- ¿Trajiste cosas de tu última redada? Creí que estaba prohibido.- observó Ron sin reprimir su curiosidad.

- No cuestiones el trabajo de tu padre.- intervino la señora con rapidez.

- No lo hacía, sólo era un comentario.- se defendió el muchacho algo ofendido.

- Si puedo ayudarlo, lo haré con gusto. ¿Vamos ahora?- se ofreció Harry.

- Sí, por favor. Los dejé en el granero.- indicó el señor guiándolo por la puerta trasera hacia el edificio ruinoso.

Harry recordaba que era allí donde el señor Weasley acostumbraba guardar los cachivaches muggles que escondía de su esposa, incluido el auto que él y Ron perdieron hacía varios años.

- Pasa, pasa.- lo invitó el señor usando su varita para abrir algunas ventanas y así entrara algo de luz al lugar.

El muchacho dio una mirada alrededor, sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que el buen hombre estaba acumulando. Con todo eso, podría amoblar una casa muggle sin problemas.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde quiere empezar? ¿Hay algo de lo que desconfíe especialmente?- preguntó el chico.

- Verás; hay de todo un poco, como habrás notado. Hice un listado, pero dejé el pergamino en el trabajo. ¿Porqué no nos sentamos y me hablas un poco sobre esto? No le he visto nada malo, pero no logro que funcione.- propuso el señor, haciéndole lugar en un sillón medio cojo y dándole vuelta a un objeto entre las manos.

- Señor, esto es una radio; algo antigua, por cierto. Es como la que tienen ustedes, sólo que funciona con energía eléctrica o baterías.- señaló el joven, sentándose a su lado.

- Algo de eso ya sabía, pero no tengo esa energía por aquí y los ¿cómo era? Ah, si, las baterías que guardo no parecen funcionar.- le explicó el señor Weasley.

- Déjeme verlas.- pidió el muchacho.

- Aquí están, me dijeron que son cuatro.- le indicó al tiempo que sacaba las baterías de un cajón.

- ¿Y no funciona?- preguntó Harry buscando el compartimiento para introducir las baterías.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el hombre a su vez.

- Las estoy probando. Sí, escuche; parece que están algo gastadas, pero funcionan.- le hizo notar el muchacho moviendo el dial.

- ¿Iban dentro?- exclamó el señor asombrado.

- Desde luego que… ¿usted qué hizo exactamente?- inquirió extrañado Harry.

- Les puse un hechizo adherente a los lados, ya sabes, para que les pasaran la energía. Estos muggles hasta se preocupan de que no se vea mal, guardándolas dentro. Nunca se me habría ocurrido, benditos sean.- mencionó el hombre admirado.

- Sí, claro, muy listos. ¿Hay algo más con lo que pueda ayudarle?- preguntó el muchacho.

- Algunas cosas, pero no hay prisa. Déjame ver eso un momento.- pidió el señor.

- Aquí tiene, puede usarla igual que su radio, sólo no vaya a retirar las baterías.- lo instruyó el chico, dándole el aparato.

- Ya entendí esa parte. Oye, Harry, ¿y cómo va todo?- inquirió el señor Weasley.

- ¿Se refiere a la escuela? Bueno; como dijo Ron el otro día, nunca habíamos estudiado tanto. Pero con lo de los EXTASIS ya lo imaginaba; sólo tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más.- señaló el joven sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Claro, claro, muy buena manera de verlo. Y, este… ¿Qué pasa con lo demás?- insistió el señor jugando con los botones de la radio.

- ¿Lo demás?- repitió Harry, viéndolo interrogante.

- Sí, las cosas fuera de los estudios; los amigos, las amigas, esas cosas de muchachos.- se intentó explicar el hombre.

- Señor Weasley, ¿por casualidad su esposa le pidió que hablara conmigo?- le preguntó el chico sin rodeos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- negó el señor con demasiado énfasis.

- ¿En serio?- replicó Harry sin ocultar su escepticismo.

- Bueno; tal vez hizo algún comentario respecto a que te ves un poco raro últimamente, pero no es algo que se me haya pasado. Tal vez no soy el hombre más intuitivo del mundo, pero tampoco soy tonto, Harry.- mencionó el señor elevando las cejas.

- No dije que lo fuera.- se apresuró a replicar el muchacho apenado.

- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Mira, Harry, tú sabes lo mucho que te apreciamos todos; no exagero al decir que Molly y yo te vemos como un hijo más.- le dijo el hombre con sencillez.

- Lo agradezco, no sabe cuánto. Ustedes han sido una verdadera familia para mi.- observó el chico cabizbajo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer; te has ganado nuestro cariño a pulso con tu manera de ser. En realidad, somos nosotros los afortunados de que hayas llegado a nuestra vida. No pongas esa cara, es sólo la verdad.- le indicó el señor Weasley.

- Gracias.- apenas repitió Harry conmovido.

- Bien; pero a lo que iba con todo esto es que a veces, al verte como a otro hijo, no podemos evitar ser contigo como con los demás, errores incluidos.- observó el señor.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Harry confundido.

- Tengo seis hijos, Harry; si excluimos a Ginny, que es más territorio de su madre, gracias a Merlín. Pero habrás notado que la mayoría de ellos, por no decir todos, son muy independientes. Tal vez Ron necesite un poco más de apoyo, ya sabes cómo es, pero estoy acostumbrado a que los mayores sean muy reservados con su vida personal; hasta los gemelos. Entonces, cuando pasan estas cosas, me resulta un poco complicado abordarlas porque los chicos casi nunca dicen nada. Prefiero esperar a que alguno de ellos se acerque cuando lo necesite, pero eso no es muy responsable de mi parte, lo reconozco. Y ahora estás tú, el más joven, al parecer con un problema que no te atreves a compartir; pero te está afectando mucho y no puedes esperar que los demás nos quedemos de brazos cruzados, para eso está la familia.- terminó de expresar el señor.

- No es nada serio, señor Weasley. Aprecio mucho su preocupación y que le importe tanto, pero no pasa nada.- indicó Harry intentando sonar convincente.

- Vamos, Harry, el amor siempre es serio; especialmente a tu edad y cuando te golpea de esa manera.- contradijo el hombre con una mirada significativa.- Si a eso le sumas enamorarte de tu mejor amiga, vaya situación.

- ¿Ron acaso…?- preguntó el muchacho asombrado.

- Él no ha dicho nada y no creo que Molly se haya dado cuenta exactamente de qué es lo que ocurre, porque ya me imagino cómo hubiera tenido a la pobre Hermione mientras estuvo aquí.- le hizo ver el señor.

- ¿Y entonces?- insistió Harry.

- Seis hijos, Harry, seis hijos. Además, alguna vez fui joven y obviamente me he enamorado. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts y conocí a Molly mis amigos decían que no podía dejar de verla con cara de tonto, parecida, si me disculpas, a la que pones tú cuando ves a Hermione. – sonrió indulgente el hombre.

- No se me había ocurrido. Pero la verdad, señor Weasley, es que si bien aprecio su preocupación, las cosas entre nosotros son mucho más complicadas de lo que pudieron haber sido entre usted y su esposa.- comentó el muchacho con amargura.

- ¿Te parece? A veces olvido que los jóvenes creen que nosotros los adultos nunca hemos pasado lo que ellos. ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Seguro crees que un día vi a Molly, ella me vio de vuelta, nos enamoramos perdidamente, salimos de la escuela, nos casamos y tuvimos siete hijos, ¿no?- preguntó el señor algo burlón.

- ¿Acaso no fue así?- replicó Harry incrédulo.

- Bueno, la última parte si, obviamente. Pero el inicio siempre es difícil, a veces demasiado. Sin entrar en detalles, te diré que me tomó bastante tiempo conquistar a esa mujer. Ya conoces el carácter que tiene, es muy testaruda; pero esas fueron algunas de las cosas que más me gustaron de ella. También era la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida, claro y la más buena y generosa. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar ella en mi? Te parecerá extraño, pero en mis tiempos de escuela yo no era muy popular, siempre me han gustado las cosas relacionadas con los muggles y eso no era muy bien visto. Pero en cuanto conocí a Molly, me dije que ella era para mí y no paré hasta que la convencí de que yo tampoco estaba mal.- bromeó el señor.

- Pero ustedes se ven muy felices; y como me acaba de decir, eran el uno para el otro; ella no se fijó en nadie más.- señaló el chico.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro; ya te lo expliqué, no la conquisté de la noche a la mañana. Además, había otros que estaban detrás de ella, pero lo importante es que al final me eligió.- mencionó el hombre con firmeza.

- ¿Pero eso no le molestaba? Que alguien más estuviera interesado en ella.- replicó Harry con gesto fastidiado.

- Así que por ahí va la cosa. Bueno, claro que me molestaba; más de una vez estuve a punto de lanzarles unas cuantas maldiciones a algunos tipos, pero Molly no me lo habría perdonado. Ahora puedo hablar de eso con tranquilidad, pero entonces no lo pasé nada bien. ¿Qué te puedo decir, Harry? Es parte del amor, lo bueno y lo malo. Si vas a renegar de tus sentimientos al primer obstáculo, no puede ser amor verdadero.- señaló el señor muy seguro.

- ¡Lo es! Sé que lo es, yo la quiero.- replicó Harry al instante.

- En ese caso, no te des por vencido, aunque parezca que las cosas se ponen muy difíciles. Si ustedes son el uno para el otro, cosa que no me extrañaría en lo absoluto, entonces todo saldrá bien.- le palmeó el hombro el señor Weasley con afecto.

- Entonces sólo debo tener paciencia y perseverar.- resumió el chico algo desganado.

- Claro, pero tampoco he dicho que debas esperar para siempre. Es bueno dejarle las cosas al destino, pero a veces tenemos que pelear por nuestra felicidad y si para eso debemos darle una empujadita hacia nuestro lado, ¿quién podría culparnos? Mujeres como mi Molly y Hermione no abundan.- expresó el señor con un guiño.

- ¿Qué cree que debo hacer?- preguntó Harry interesado.

- Eso, mi buen muchacho, se lo dejo a tu extraordinaria inventiva. Merlín sabe que eso es algo que tienes de sobra; sólo procura no ser muy impulsivo y si debes serlo por algún motivo, conserva siempre la calma, no actúes sin pensar antes. Ahora, creo que podemos ir regresando; Molly estará muriendo de impaciencia. Pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada de esta conversación.- le aseguró el mayor.

- Gracias, señor Weasley, por todo.- apreció Harry, siguiéndolo fuera del granero.

- No es nada. Además, me viene bien la práctica. Hace mucho que no tenía una charla de estas y creo que voy a tener varias con Ron muy pronto.- rió el señor.

Harry sonrió ampliamente por el último comentario; pero sacudió la cabeza sin darle la razón al señor, aunque la verdad era que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hermione y Edmund paseaban por la zona de Camden, un barrio conocido por su ambiente bohemio, mientras intercambiaban algunas anécdotas de su vida. Ella le contó acerca de su niñez, la sorpresa cuando descubrió que era una bruja y lo feliz que había sido los últimos años en Hogwarts. Resultaba imposible no hablar al respecto sin mencionar a Harry, pero luego de un par de momentos incómodos, pudo hablar de todo con naturalidad.

Edmund, por su parte, compartió algunos detalles de su vida que no acostumbraba comentarle a nadie. Lo extraño que se sintió de niño por su origen, el saberse distinto a la mayoría de personas con las que debía relacionarse para no defraudar a su padre y el cómo sentía a veces que llevaba una máscara y cuánto odiaba eso.

El atardecer los envolvía al acercarse a una especie de pequeño anfiteatro al aire libre, donde las personas se reunían para admirar a quienes desempeñaban algún acto artístico; ya fuera leer poesía, tocar algún instrumento y hasta cantar. Ellos se detuvieron a contemplar a un mimo muy talentoso que hacía reír a la gente con sus ocurrencias.

- Me hace bien estar a tu lado, Hermione, me siento feliz y eso no es muy común.- confesó Edmund en voz baja inclinándose hacia la chica para que sólo ella lo oyera.

- Yo también estoy pasando un día encantador, no creí que fuera así.- aceptó la joven a su vez.

- Es bueno saberlo. Es sorprendente lo mucho que tenemos en común, ¿no crees?- preguntó el hombre aplaudiendo el fin del acto.

- Claro que sí. Nunca había conocido a nadie que leyera lo mismo que yo o que le gustaran las mismas cosas.- reflexionó ella uniéndose a la ovación, mientras la mayor parte de la gente se iba dispersando.

- ¿Y qué posibilidad había de que nos conociéramos? Sé que no te gusta creer en el destino, pero en este caso no encuentro otra explicación.- señaló Edmund.

- No he dicho que no crea en el destino; a veces suceden cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica, puedo reconocer eso.- replicó Hermione.

- Otra cosa que tenemos en común. ¿Sabes? Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que terminaría enamorándome de una chica a la que apenas conocía, no le habría creído o le hubiera dado por loco.- medio sonrió el hombre.

- Edmund, yo…- iba a decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Será posible? ¡Lord Lascelles por aquí! Edmund, muchacho, ¿cómo estás?- se dirigió a ellos un hombre de cabello cano y andar elegante.

- Mi turno.- rumió Edmund a la chica en un susurro.- Charles, qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Salgo del museo, están presentando una muestra extraordinaria, no puedes perdértela. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu encantadora acompañante?- observó el señor alzando las cejas.

- En realidad, creo que ustedes ya se conocen. Hermione, seguro recuerdas a Charles Hoover, el anfitrión de la fiesta en la que tuve la suerte de conocerte.- afirmó Edmund.

- Sí, claro, ¿cómo está, señor Hoover?- saludó Hermione con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¡Hermione Granger, claro! La hija de mis queridos amigos. Mis disculpas, no sé cómo es que no te reconocí, debo de estar haciéndome viejo. ¿Cómo están tus padres?- preguntó cortés el mayor.

- Muy bien, señor, les alegrará saber que lo he visto.- replicó la joven.

- No dejes de hacerles llegar mis saludos, por favor. Esta sí que es una completa sorpresa. Encontrar a Edmund en plan de paseo no es cosa de todos los días, y tan bien acompañado, además.- mencionó el señor con aire interrogante.

- Bien, lo que sucede es que nosotros…- empezó Hermione con voz de duda.

- Hermione es mi amiga y tiene la amabilidad de compartir un poco del tiempo que le dejan sus vacaciones conmigo.- intervino Edmund al momento.

- Eso está muy bien. Bonito lugar, ¿verdad? – comentó discreto el hombre al señalar a un malabarista que culminaba su presentación.

- Mucho; hace un tiempo que no venía por aquí.- aceptó Edmund aplaudiendo.

- Yo nunca me detuve a ver esto; parece que todos fueran artistas.- terció Hermione.

- En el fondo todos lo somos un poco. Cuando era joven, me gustaba cantar; pero ahora la vergüenza me supera.- le dijo a la chica en plan de confidencia.- Pero Edmund toca varios instrumentos, ¿verdad?- recordó dirigiéndose al hombre.

- Un par.- reconoció el otro a regañadientes.

- Creo que son algunos más. Verás, Hermione, las pocas veces que pudimos reunirnos con los padres de Edmund en su casa; su padre, que en paz descanse, mencionaba con orgullo el talento de su hijo.- alabó el señor.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué instrumentos tocas?- preguntó Hermione interesada.

- Bueno, me agradan particularmente los de cuerda, como el violín o el cello.- mencionó Edmund.

- ¿Y porqué no tocas algo? – sugirió el señor con gesto travieso y señalando el pequeño escenario vacío.

- ¿Te parece que llevo esos instrumentos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta? – replicó el otro sardónico.

- Pero allí hay un piano para quien desee usarlo, ¿no lo tocas también?- insistió el señor, aparentemente divertido.

- Algo, pero hace tiempo que no practico.- sonrió Edmund disculpándose.

- Eso es algo que uno no olvida. Vamos, hombre, anímate. Si te incomoda la gente, ya casi se fueron todos.- lo alentó el mayor.

- ¿Desde cuándo te crees un productor musical? ¿Estás pensando en montar una obra?- refutó el otro fastidiado.

- La verdad es que no lo tengo en mente por ahora, pero me gusta divertirme cuando puedo y ver al honorable Lord Lascelles en una presentación pública no es algo de todos los días.- mencionó el señor sin disimular su regocijo.

Edmund dio un vistazo alrededor, fijándose en cuánta gente permanecía en la zona y con expresión impasible se dirigió a Hermione.

- ¿Qué piensas tú?- le preguntó.

- No lo sé. Me gustaría oírte tocar, pero si te sientes incómodo o algo así, no te preocupes.- le dijo con seguridad.

- De acuerdo, vamos.- expresó, tomando a la chica de la mano y llevándola al escenario.

- ¿A dónde? ¡Edmund, yo no toco nada!- exclamó la joven espantada, pero dejándose llevar por la sorpresa.

- Ya lo sé, sólo me acompañarás.- le dijo él haciéndola subir algunos escalones para llegar al pequeño escenario.

- Pero tampoco canto.- insistió ella.

- No quiero que lo hagas, sólo vas a sentarte a mi lado.- explicó Edmund acercándose al piano ubicado a un extremo de la plataforma.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso.- se negó Hermione, lívida.

- Claro que puedes. Por favor.- pidió tan sólo el hombre.

Hermione vio que casi no quedaban personas en las cercanías, salvo el señor Hoover, que los saludó con un ademán y algunos más. Luego volteó a ver a Edmund, parado a un lado del piano y esperando por ella.

- ¡Oh, está bien!- aceptó la chica al fin.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y con un ademán le ofreció que se sentara primero en la banca. Una vez que la joven lo hizo, él ocupó el resto del asiento y pasó los dedos por las teclas aparentemente concentrado.

- Al menos está afinado. ¿Qué quieres que toque?- le preguntó viéndola de reojo.

- ¿Puedes tocar cualquier cosa?- preguntó ella a su vez.

- Bueno, tampoco soy Chopin; no tienes que ser tan exigente.- indicó Edmund, divertido.

- No quería…no estoy segura, toca algo que te guste y que creas que me pueda gustar también; algo clásico.- sugirió Hermione.

- Clásico, ¿eh? Veremos.- aceptó el hombre.

Edmund empezó a tocar con seguridad, iniciando la melodía con un sonido ligeramente melancólico, pero muy enérgico, soberbio y cadencioso.

Hermione veía embelesada cómo los dedos de Edmund arrancaban ahora notas más alegres del piano y notó la manera en que cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música hasta llegar a un majestuoso final.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, ambos fueron sorprendidos por unos entusiastas aplausos venidos de un grupo de personas que se habían congregado al pie de los escalones.

Edmund se levantó sonriendo con educación y le tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarle a incorporarse. Hizo una ligera reverencia, besó la mano de la chica, haciéndola ruborizar por ser objeto de tantas miradas y con paso seguro la ayudó a bajar, hasta llegar a donde el señor Hoover los esperaba.

- Grieg. Concierto para piano en la menor.- citó el mayor.

- Correcto.- asintió Edmund.

- ¿No lo dije? Son cosas que no se olvidan.- mencionó Hoover encantado.

- Y como te encanta tener la razón, debes de sentirte muy feliz. Ahora, si nos disculpas, Hermione y yo debemos irnos.- anunció el otro.

- Comprendo; ya no voy a incomodarlos más. Hermione, querida, fue un placer verte; no dejes de hacerle llegar mis saludos a tus padres. Edmund, espero tenerte en casa pronto.- se despidió el señor, estrechando sus manos.

Hermione y Edmund lo vieron partir en silencio y luego empezaron a caminar hacia la zona de los restaurantes.

- Parece que ambos necesitamos comer; ni siquiera tuve que preguntar.- bromeó Edmund, rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione lo vio con la cabeza ladeada y expresión pensativa.

- Me gustó mucho cómo tocaste.- dijo al fin.

- Gracias; la compañía siempre ayuda.- replicó él.

- Hablo en serio, no creí que fueras tan bueno. Y la música era preciosa, creo que nunca había oído a Grieg.- reconoció la chica.

- Fue un gran compositor; pero a veces es olvidado porque su obra no fue tan extraordinaria como la de otros, eso es cierto. Es mi favorito y sentí que debía tocarlo contigo a mi lado; no bromeaba cuando dije que la compañía es importante.- indicó Edmund.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó la joven escéptica.

- ¿Sabes porqué es mi favorito?- preguntó él a su vez.

- No, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras.- pidió Hermione.

- Grieg, a diferencia de otros genios de la música, no tuvo una vida marcada por la tragedia. Ya sabes, niñez miserable, amores fatídicos, muerte temprana, esas cosas. El fue un hombre muy sencillo y de carácter tímido, con un gran don, que supo desde muy joven lo que deseaba y tuvo la suerte de encontrar muy pronto al amor de su vida, una excelente cantante. Se casaron al poco tiempo de conocerse y estuvieron juntos hasta que él murió, a una edad avanzada. Ella era su adoración, la llamaba su compañera en la vida. La pieza que toqué, la compuso cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes y vivían alejados en una pequeña casa de campo; eran muy felices y eso se puede sentir en su música. Tenía todo lo que un hombre puede desear y lo sabía, es la clase de felicidad que yo quiero. ¿Qué tal mis clases de instrucción musical? – preguntó con una sonrisa, dejando la expresión pensativa que lo acompañó al relatar la vida del compositor.

- Es una historia muy bonita.- apreció la joven con los ojos vidriosos.

- Hermione, no quería hacerte llorar; tuvo una gran vida, en serio.- se apresuró a decir Edmund, confundido.

- No estoy llorando; bueno, no mucho. Es una tontería, pero me pareció un relato conmovedor.- explicó ella, secándose los ojos con rapidez.

- Ten esto.- le pasó el hombre un pañuelo.

- Gracias. Ya, no me hagas caso, estoy exagerando. Vamos a comer; yo escogí el almuerzo, te toca.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Segura? Está bien, ¿Qué te parece china?- sugirió señalando un restaurante frente a ellos.

- Suena bien. ¿Me cuentas algo más de Grieg?- pidió en cuanto entraron al local.

- Me sé un par de anécdotas más.- sonrió Edmund.

- Muy bien.- le sonrió ella al mismo tiempo y dejando que la guiara del brazo.

././././././././././././././././././././././././../././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ron estaba en el salón de su casa, dándole mantenimiento a su escoba y pensando en cierta morena de ojos grises, cuando los picotazos de una lechuza en la ventana lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

Al comienzo pensó que se trataba de la respuesta a la carta que había enviado hacía unos días, pero al abrir la ventana vio que la lechuza le era totalmente desconocida. Sin embargo, el animal estiró la pata para que el chico tomara el mensaje, cosa que hizo con curiosidad. Tan pronto como lo tuvo en las manos, el ave se alejó.

Ron fue abriendo el pergamino mientras volvía a su lugar en el sillón y una vez sentado, empezó a leer.

Conforme sus ojos iban pasando de una línea a otra, se iban abriendo cada vez más y sus mejillas pasaron de una palidez total a un rojo sólo comparable con su cabello.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Harry bajó a buscarlo, lo vio en la misma posición, sosteniendo el pergamino con fuerza y con la cara lívida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Malas noticias?- preguntó su amigo preocupado.

Ron tardó en reaccionar y salir de su estupor, pero en cuanto pudo enfocar bien la vista y se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba, palideció todavía más. De inmediato, dobló la nota y se la metió al bolsillo sin decir nada.

- Ron, ¿Pasa algo malo?- insistió Harry acercándose.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Malo! ¿Qué cosa mala va a pasar? – farfulló el pelirrojo.

- ¿Se trata de Libby? – preguntó de nuevo el muchacho.

- ¿Quién?- replicó Ron, viéndose confundido.

- Parece que no se refiere a ella. ¿Porqué estás tan nervioso?- le dijo Harry perspicaz.

- ¿Nervioso? No lo estoy, limpio mi escoba, la encero, ¿qué no ves?- replicó el chico.

- ¿Enceras las ramas?- le hizo ver Harry.

- Ah, si, es que se volteó.- mencionó Ron, acomodando la escoba en la posición correcta.

- Ron, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?- volvió a preguntar su amigo, ya preocupado.

- Claro que no, ¿porqué piensas que todo tiene que ver contigo?- medio bromeó el pelirrojo con pésimos resultados.

- ¿Quién te escribió?- dijo Harry.

- Dean.- respondió Ron, sin pensar.

- ¿Dean Thomas? ¿Para qué? – se extrañó mucho el joven.

- Pues…para saludar.- replicó Ron.

- El no acostumbra escribir.- observó Harry.

- Tal vez se siente algo nostálgico y extraña a sus amigos.- indicó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Eso dice la carta?- preguntó el otro.

- Más o menos.- mencionó Ron con voz temblorosa.

- Ron, Dean vive en el mundo muggle; en Londres.- señaló Harry.

- ¿Y qué hay con eso? Tampoco es para criticar.- le dijo su amigo empezando a sudar.

- Vive en la misma ciudad que Hermione. Es algo relacionado con ella, ¿verdad?- preguntó muy seguro.

- ¿Porqué piensas eso?- dijo el otro muchacho con voz atormentada.

- Ron, dame esa nota.- pidió Harry con firmeza.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mía!- se negó el chico.

- Escucha, si eres mi amigo, tienes que darme esa nota.- repitió el joven.

- Harry…- empezó el pelirrojo suplicante.

- Por favor, Ron.- extendió la mano Harry muy serio.

- Pero…son tonterías.- señaló Ron.

- Entonces déjame leer esas tonterías.- le pidió su amigo sin bajar la mano.

Ron lo veía con expresión dudosa, pero al fin lanzó un suspiro en señal de rendición y sacando el papel doblado del bolsillo, se lo entregó a su amigo con mano temblorosa.

Harry tomó el papel y desdoblándolo, empezó a leer. Su semblante se iba ensombreciendo conforme avanzaba y al terminar, lo arrugó entre los dedos y lo dejó caer. Dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta principal sin decir una palabra.

- ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Harry!- reaccionó Ron, saliendo tras él.

Una vez que corrió al jardín de la casa, el pelirrojo alcanzó a ver como su amigo desaparecía en la oscuridad.

- ¡Demonios!- tan sólo alcanzó a exclamar el joven a la noche.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

El taxi se detuvo en la acera de la calle vacía. Edmund y Hermione bajaron del auto y éste retomó su camino.

- Debiste pedirle que te esperara, ¿cómo volverás?- preguntó la chica.

- Tengo ganas de caminar.- señaló el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Más?- replicó ella sorprendida.

- Sí, me siento muy ligero hoy. ¿Te acompaño a la puerta?- ofreció Edmund.

- Claro.- aceptó ella tras vacilar un segundo.

Cuando llegaron al portal, se quedaron ambos de pie, en silencio.

- De verdad lo pasé muy bien, ha sido uno de los días más divertidos de mi vida.- apreció Hermione.

- Eso es maravilloso, me alegra mucho.- dijo Edmund con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que entrar.- señaló la joven buscando las llaves.

- Claro; sólo quería decirte que tengo tu número, lo busqué en la guía. Faltan un par de días antes de que vuelvas a la escuela, ¿puedo llamarte antes?- preguntó él.

- Seguro.- aceptó Hermione.

- Así lo haré entonces. Espera un segundo.- la detuvo antes de que introdujera la llave en la cerradura.

El hombre tomó su rostro entre las manos y con mucha lentitud acercó sus labios a los de la joven para rozarlos con suavidad, apenas cerrando los ojos, lo mismo que hizo ella. Edmund se separó viéndola con fijeza y sólo articuló algunas palabras con voz grave.

- Buenas noches.- dijo.

- Buenas noches.- correspondió ella, apenas abriendo la puerta y entrando con rapidez para cerrar tras de si.

Edmund sonrió apenas y dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar calle abajo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Una figura escondida en la oscuridad había observado toda la escena con sus brillantes ojos verdes, y tras unos segundos, desapareció en silencio.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_N.A. ¡OMG! Hasta yo me sorprendí, lo reconozco, pero la historia hace conmigo lo que le da la gana. A ver, antes de que empiecen a mandar amenazas de muerte, comprendan que si no hay un poco de conflicto no tiene gracia; lo difícil es lo mejor._

_Veamos, Hermione parece estar más cómoda con Edmund, pero es porque pienso que resultaría difícil no estarlo cuando ya lo conoces un poco más; reconózcanlo, el tipo es especial. Incluí la conversación entre Harry y el señor Weasley porque creo que es un gran padre, no por nada sus hijos lo quieren tanto a pesar de su carácter suave comparado con el de su esposa y pensé que podría servir de consejero adulto para un chico tan embrollado. La salida ha tenido de todo, creo que ha fluido mejor que la primera, hubo un par de encuentros interesantes que llevaron a situaciones más complejas aún. Edmund al piano, me gusta Grieg, era inevitable. Y Dean, bueno, creo que se hacen una idea de qué puede haber escrito; no sé qué pensarán de la reacción de Harry. Ahora puede pasar cualquier cosa *inserten risa malévola*._

_En fin, creo que si me quedo botada en Londres algún día, podré servir de guía de turismo, porque no tienen idea de lo que he investigado para que todo fuera más real, así los quiero. Si lo desean pueden oír la melodía que Edmund toca buscando a Grieg y el concierto para piano en la conocida página de videos._

_Agradezco infinitamente la cantidad de reviews recibidos, nunca me enviaron tantos en un capítulo y fue sorprendente lo mucho que me motivaron, porque creí que demoraría mucho más y terminé subiendo antes y el capítulo más largo de la historia. Sigamos así, que no tienen idea del bien que hacen._

_Antes que lo olvide, subí unas imágenes de los regalos que hemos ido mencionando en la historia y que tanta importancia han tenido, son referencias, pero algo es algo. Y también publiqué una entrada acerca de mis impresiones de la última película, si no la vieron, por favor no lean. Pueden pasar para eso al blog, el enlace está en mi perfil._

_Ahora sí, respuesta a los reviews y comentarios a esta gente fabulosa:_

_**Alastor:**__ ¿Creo que fuiste tú quién me dijo que Hermione debía besar a ambos para comparar? Mente malvada, si algo me pasa, tú eres en parte responsable. No, tenía que pasar, dudé un poco si subirlo o no, pero pudieron más mis principios. A estas alturas no sé qué podrás pensar, así que dejo en tus manos sugerencias y opiniones. Gracias por estar siempre allí, un beso, cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto._

_**Fabi:**__ No te preocupes por las críticas, que mientras sean con buena intención, las recibo sin ofenderme, al contrario. A ver, acerca de los diálogos, yo diría que más que flojos, eran incómodos, es decir, mi idea era que se sintiera que las cosas no podían fluir bien porque no había confianza, era como que les faltaba algo, porque en realidad alguno de los personajes, en este caso ya sabemos quién, no quería estar ahí. Si ahora lo sientes diferente, lo cual espero, entonces he cumplido mi tarea, y si no, me lo haces saber. Ya viste la movida de Edmund, me contarás qué te pareció y vaya que hemos tenido una buena cuota de drama al final. Lo de las zarigüeyas y la comparación con los gemelos me mató, no lo había pensado, me dejó sonriendo como tonta un buen rato. La propiedad de Edmund se presta a controversia, ya veremos. Gracias de nuevo por comentar y hacerme saber tus impresiones, cuídate mucho, mil besos, hasta pronto._

_**Jem de Potter:**__ Hola, bienvenida, gracias por pasar. Yo tampoco sabía ni entrar a la página como Dios manda cuando empecé a leer, imagínate, pero si aprendí y ahora estoy aquí escribiendo, el mundo tiene esperanza. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, tienes ya un capítulo nuevo para que puedas contarme qué opinas, espero saber de ti. Un beso, cuídate mucho._

_**Fergie Tsuchiya:**__ Hola, espero que te haya ido bien en el examen y que tuvieras unas felices fiestas, las mías no fueron tan buenas, tuve un pequeño accidente y ando con una mano vendada; por lo menos es la izquierda y soy diestra. Estoy escuchando a Anna con True Colors ahora mismo, imagínate. Cierto que el capítulo anterior estuvo más lento, por decirlo así, pero creo que este ha estado más que movidito. A ver qué opinas. Gracias de nuevo por pasarte, un beso, a ver si nos leemos pronto._

_**Nocturnal Depression:**__ Hola, mi amigo, no me mates ni me odies, odia a Edmund, él está acostumbrado. Me alegra que a pesar de tu postura, que la conozco, sigas leyendo, habla bien de ti y de la fe que le tienes a Harry, que se la merece, ya lo sabemos; las cosas se ponen color de hormiga. Gracias por estar ahí, a ver qué te ha parecido esto, hasta pronto, nos leemos._

_**Noelhia:**__ ¿Llegarás volando a atacar mi PC? Qué bueno que te gustó el anterior capi, no sé qué pensarás de este. A mi me ha gustado, pero también ando preocupada, no sé qué va a pasar, se aceptan sugerencias. Espero tus opiniones y mira que te hice caso y lesionada y todo he actualizado antes de lo que esperaba. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos leemos pronto, bye._

_**Magdal:**__ Tengo tanto que decirte que voy a ser medio telegráfica. Lo sabía, no sólo eres intuitiva, también tienes estudios al respecto, eso explica que no se te pasara nada. Vecina, eres la primera de tu país que me escribe, creo, qué gusto. La película que mencionaste no me agradó del todo, es que no me gusta la pareja protagónica, pero Dempsey es un sueño, uno de los pocos personajes que puedo relacionar con Edmund; para mí, él era demasiado para ese triángulo, cosa que obviamente no sucede aquí, porque Harry y Hermione son lo máximo. Fui a ver la otra película, pásate al blog a ver si coincidimos, he intentado ser imparcial, lo que se ha podido, al menos. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero con muchas ansias tu opinión, porque es mi termómetro para medir si supe expresar lo que quería, ya me contarás. Gracias por estar siempre presente, especialmente ahora que se ponen las cosas difíciles, acepto ideas. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, hasta pronto, nos leemos pronto._

_**Elisa Li Kinomoto:**__ Gracias por hacerte presente, qué gusto. Los gemelos y Ron son muy simpáticos, aquí el chico ha dado muestras de mucha lealtad, pero no podía hacer más. Este capítulo ha traído de todo un poco, creo; la salida de Edmund y Hermione me ha gustado, la charla entre el señor Weasley y Harry, la carta de Dean y el beso por el que más de una debe quererme estrangular; espero que no estés en el grupo. Harry me ha dado penita, pero no sabemos qué es lo que va a hacer. Viste que no demoré tanto, es que no puedo contenerme, adicción pura, no sé qué haré cuando termine con esto. Bueno, gracias de nuevo, cuídate, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido, un beso._

_**Caro:**__ Amiga de mi corazón, yo también te quiero. Ya que tú no me ayudas con el drama, me lo busco yo solita y de qué manera. Aquí ha pasado de todo, no sé qué estarás pensando y mira que la fusión ya ha quedado descartada. No digo pobre Hermione, porque no lo creo, pobre yo que no tengo ni uno de esos. ¿Debió Edmund besarla? Yo creo que sí, me lo dijo mi musa y ella pocas veces se equivoca, a ver qué dices tú. Espero que en general te haya gustado el capi, mira que escribir con una mano y dos dedos es tarea de titanes y me mando con lo más largo hasta ahora, seré masoquista. Bueno, dejé imágenes en el blog y una reseña de la peli, no sé si ya la viste, ya me contarás. Mil besos, cuídate mucho, me alegra haber encontrado una buena amiga en ti, este fic me ha traído muchas satisfacciones. A ver si me dejas ver a los rubios un día de estos, hasta pronto, nos leemos._

_**Alexa**__: Ojalá que estés leyendo esto, porque sé que tiempo es lo último que tienes, pero si es así, gracias miles por ser tan encantadora; es una bendición. Imagino que debes de estar sufriendo por Harry, pero tendremos que esperar un poco a ver qué es lo que hace el muchacho, yo le tengo mucha fe. Creo que en este capítulo Hermione se ha visto más relajada, demasiado podrían pensar algunos, a ver qué dices tú. Edmund ha estado demasiado encantador hoy, me temo, pero es que él es así; ya verá Hermione cómo toma esto. Bueno, espero que estés bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate horrores, mi amiga querida, hazte presente en cuanto puedas para saber de ti. Mil y un besos, hasta pronto, nos estamos leyendo._

_**Katurra:**__ Una visita guiada a Londres para hoy. Supongo que ahora querrás aún más un Edmund para ti; no te culpo, he creado un monstruo, lo sé. Ron es un buen amigo y aquí también se ha visto, pero no ha podido hacer más. Creo que hemos tenido más acción, pelea no tanto, esperemos un poquito, dejemos a Harry procesar lo que acaba de ver; al menos no atacó a Edmund, está madurando o eso creo. Gracias de nuevo por pasar, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y me cuentes qué opinas; mil besos, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo._

_**Ariza:**__ Hola, bienvenida compatriota. ¿Ese es tu correo? Te habría escrito, pero no estaba segura y capaz le llega a quien no debe y dice ésta debe de estar loca y mejor me ahorré la posible vergüenza. Muchas gracias, espero saber más de ti. Sí, pobre Hermione, la tiene difícil, pero el amor es complicado, al menos el que vale la pena, eso sí. Ya veremos qué decisión toma, tú sigue sintonizando el canal. Brindé estas fiestas, claro, espero que tú también saborearas tu pisco sour. Me uno al éxtasis patriótico; gracias de nuevo por pasar, un beso, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho y no te pierdas, chau._

_**Pau:**__ Hola, bienvenida, gracias por pasar. Si tú supieras lo que paso para subir esto, no me creerías, definitivamente hay garra y amor; me encanta. Yo apenas llevo unos meses en esto de los fics, los encontré por casualidad y bendigo ese día. Primero leía como loca, de todo, ahora con las cosas de la vida diaria y escribiendo me resulta muy difícil, salvo alguna historia que sigo fielmente porque me encantan y si las dejo, muero. Primero, te comentaré que en este momento no recuerdo ningún fic H/Hr que me haya impresionado particularmente, honestamente los mejores que he leído han sido dramiones, los de mejor trama, sin duda. Pero creo que tengo un archivo en el que guardo los links de algunos Harmony que me gustaron en su momento, los voy a buscar, si gustas déjame tu correo y te cuento qué me parecieron, de ahí tú te das una vuelta y quizá me puedas recomendar alguno que se me haya pasado, porque hay tantos, puedo estarme perdiendo unos muy buenos. Por otro lado, te agradezco muchísimo los buenos comentarios para esta historia; no llevo mucho tiempo en esto y no fue planeado, escribo sobre la marcha y me gusta pensar que si bien empecé con muchos fallos, los he ido corrigiendo un poco, aunque aún tengo mucho que aprender. Ojalá que ya familiarizada con la historia, me cuentes qué te ha parecido este capítulo y si tienes alguna crítica constructiva que hacer, la acepto agradecida porque sirven para mejorar. Gracias otra vez, espero saber de ti, un beso, hasta pronto._

_**Pam:**__ ¡Qué gusto! Este mundo globalizado tiene sus ventajas. ¡París! Te envidio un poco, lo acepto. A ver si me cuentas qué tal te fue luego, tal vez me des ideas para alguna historia nueva. Cuánto me alegra que hayas podido conectarte y leer, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, te pasaste. Si la llevó a un restaurante marroquí y en este capítulo hizo algunas cosas más, como habrás notado. Bueno, tú lee y ya me contarás qué opinas de esto. Cuídate mucho, diviértete, gracias por el gesto, nos estamos leyendo pronto._

_**Saaphiiree:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por pasar, sé bienvenida. Es lindo saber de gente nueva, le sube la moral a una. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y que te hayas puesto al día tan rápido. Espero saber de ti y que este capítulo también te haya agradado. Gracias de nuevo, un beso, te me cuidas, hasta pronto._

_Saludos para __**Miqa,**__ espero que estés bien._

_Bueno, muchas gracias también a quienes leen y no se animan a dejar review, miren que estamos agrandando el club y siempre hay espacio, me harían muy feliz. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, mil besos para todo el mundo, se me cuidan, a ver cuándo nos leemos, hasta pronto. Callia._


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Nosotros sólo nos estamos divirtiendo.**

- ¡Deja de dar tantas vueltas y habla de una buena vez! ¡Me estás mareando! - exclamó Ron sin poder guardar silencio por más tiempo.

Desde que Harry llegó, hacía poco menos de una hora, con cara de velorio y sin decir una palabra, el pelirrojo lo había seguido a la habitación que compartían, esperando que le contara lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido, pero nada. Harry sólo se tumbó en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la vista en el techo. Diez minutos después se levantó y empezó a recorrer el dormitorio de un lado a otro. Siendo éste tan pequeño, se tropezaba con las cajas y objetos de Ron regados por ahí, pero él sólo los hacía a un lado con un poco amable puntapié. Su amigo explotó cuando fue el turno de su adorada escoba de ser echada a un lado de tan mala manera.

- ¡En serio, Harry! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hablaste con ella? – preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry sacudió la cabeza en señal de negativa, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Porqué no? Sé que fuiste a verla, te conozco. Lo de Dean fueron puras tonterías; te dije que no debías hacerle caso. Hermione paseando abrazada con un extraño por todo Londres; absurdo.- mencionó el pelirrojo con desprecio.

Su amigo le respondió tan sólo con un resoplido burlón, sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Dean tenía razón? ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Ron muy sorprendido.

- No pensé que fuera a sentirme así.- apenas musitó Harry, deteniendo su paseo para sentarse en la cama.

- No lo entiendo, eso no es cosa de Hermione, seguro que hay alguna explicación.- opinó el otro.

- Sabía que saldría con él e intenté que no me afectara demasiado, pero esto…- mencionó Harry con semblante abatido.

- ¿Tú sabías? ¿Qué es lo que sabías?- lo interrumpió su amigo.

- Traté de entenderla, respetar su decisión y sé que no está obligada a nada conmigo, pero no esperaba que doliera tanto.- continuó el muchacho sin hacer caso a las palabras del pelirrojo.

- De acuerdo, cada vez entiendo menos.- anunció Ron confundido.- Mira, yo respeto que no me cuentes todo, está bien, pero lo que sea que haya pasado seguro que es un malentendido o algo así. Habla con ella.

- ¡No!- reaccionó Harry, poniéndose en pie con rapidez.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ustedes tienen que hablar y terminar con esto ya; empiezan a destrozar mis nervios.- insistió el muchacho.

- No puedo hablar con ella, ¿no entiendes?- repitió su amigo.

- ¿Y eso porqué? Nunca ha sido un problema para ustedes; yo creo que hablan demasiado, para ser honesto.- opinó el pelirrojo.

- Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a decirme.- reconoció Harry, acercándose a la ventana.

- ¿Miedo? Estás loco. Te has enfrentado a la muerte no sé cuántas veces y tienes miedo de hablar con Hermione. – bufó su amigo sin ocultar su incredulidad.

- Tienes razón, no entiendes nada.- comentó Harry, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ron.

- Necesito pensar, voy a dar una vuelta. No te preocupes, sólo iré al jardín.- mencionó el chico, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Ron lo observó ir en silencio. Se moría por hacer más preguntas, quería saber qué era exactamente lo que había pasado para que Harry actuara de ese modo, pero algo le decía que este no era el mejor momento y que lo mejor que podía hacer por su mejor amigo era dejarlo en paz; al menos, por ahora. Tal vez al día siguiente podría invitar a los gemelos para que aligeraran un poco el ambiente y le permitieran hablar con él más tranquilo. Sí, eso podría hacer. Ahora mejor se iba a la cama, pensó. Quizá con un poco de suerte pudiera soñar con cierta chica que tenía la horrible costumbre de no contestar las cartas tan rápido como debería.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Edmund se encontraba en el despacho de su casa, sentado frente al escritorio y redactando unas cartas; al parecer muy importantes por el ceño fruncido y su aspecto concentrado.

Tan pronto como terminó de escribir, dejó la pluma a un lado, selló las cartas y las dejó en una bandeja, listas para ser enviadas. Luego, recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y observó con ojos entrecerrados los leños que chisporroteaban en la chimenea encendida.

Parecía pensativo mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la superficie de madera.

- Hermione.- dijo con voz queda.

Se preguntaba qué tan bien o mal iban las cosas entre ellos. A veces Hermione se mostraba cauta y reservada en su presencia, cosa que odiaba; pero el día que pasaron juntos en Londres realmente sintió que había una conexión especial entre los dos.

Sentía que caminaba sobre una fina capa de hielo que podría resquebrajarse de un momento a otro. El beso que le dio antes de despedirse fue un riesgo que tuvo que correr; aunque en realidad no hubiera sido uno en todo el sentido de la palabra, o al menos el que él hubiera preferido; pero no se atrevió a más por temor a asustarla. Y al parecer hizo bien, porque ella se escurrió dentro de su casa sin decir una palabra, aunque una bofetada hubiera resultado peor. Si su felicidad no estuviera en juego, todo el asunto hasta podría resultar gracioso.

No podía precisar el momento en el que Hermione se había vuelto tan importante para él, al extremo de poner el corazón en sus manos casi a ciegas. Pensar que le había dicho que cualquiera que fuera su decisión, él la respetaría; ahora no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Según la trataba, la quería más y la idea de perderla le parecía intolerable.

Unos seguros toques a la puerta lo pusieron en alerta. Sólo una persona en la casa le interrumpiría cuando había dado órdenes de no ser molestado.

- Adelante, madre.- invitó con voz seca.

Lady Lascelles entró en la habitación con paso majestuoso y una mirada especulativa.

- Hawkins no se atrevió a venir para decirte que la cena está servida, de modo que lo hice yo.- explicó la dama, ocupando el asiento frente a su hijo.

- Gracias, madre, pero no creo que vaya a comer; no tengo hambre.- descartó Edmund sin variar su tono.

- Eso no es muy saludable.- opinó ella.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero es lo que voy a hacer, así que no te molestes en insistir.- descartó el hombre tajante.

- No iba a hacerlo, descuida. Cuando asumes esa actitud, te pareces más que nunca a tu padre y ya sabes cuán terco podía ser.- recordó la dama con aparente despreocupación.

- Qué bueno que lo entiendes. ¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó Edmund.

- En realidad, si, hijo. Me encantaría que tuvieras la amabilidad de hablarme acerca de cómo va tu relación con la señorita Granger.- pidió la señora con una sonrisa angelical.

- Madre, creí que te había dejado claro que ese no es un tema que voy a discutir contigo.- gruñó su hijo, viéndola con ojos fríos.

- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Algo debe de haber pasado ya, tienes que contarme.- insistió la dama, dejando su falsa indiferencia de lado.

- No tengo la obligación de decirte nada. Escucha, mamá, sé que te preocupas por mí y esta es tu particular manera de demostrarlo, pero lo último que necesito ahora es un interrogatorio de tu parte.- le dijo Edmund, cambiando su tono defensivo por uno de profundo cansancio.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que algo malo ha pasado. ¿Te ha dicho acaso que no te corresponde? Porque si es así, esa chiquilla está loca.- exclamó Lady Lascelles indignada.

- Nada malo ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo? Las cosas son un poco más complicadas de lo que pareces creer, te lo dije. Por favor, este no es el mejor momento para hablar de ese tema, ¿puedes respetar eso?- pidió Edmund muy serio.

- ¿Quieres decir que aún no debo odiarla?- replicó su madre no muy segura.

- Pase lo que pase, Hermione es una persona que sólo se merece admiración y respeto, no olvides eso.- advirtió Edmund, recuperando la frialdad.

- Todo eso suena muy bien; pero resultaría francamente difícil apreciarla, como dices, si lastima a mi único hijo.- observó la dama con sarcasmo.

- Eres una mujer justa, madre, siempre lo he pensado y como tal actuarás.- le dijo el hombre.

- Eso es relativo, Edmund. Una madre preocupada nunca es tan racional como pareces creer.- contradijo ella.

- Puesto así, tómalo como lo prefieras. Mantente al margen y déjame resolver mis asuntos; hasta ahora no me ha ido mal.- le hizo ver su hijo.

- La verdad es que no sé qué pensar de todo este asunto, hijo. Pero mentiría si dijera que no comprendo tus motivos. Eres reservado y orgulloso, sólo espero que eso no termine jugando en tu contra. Recuerda lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos de este asunto; no siempre son los más caballerosos los que ganan.- rememoró su madre.

- Lo tengo muy presente, madre, mucho más de lo que podrías pensar.- musitó, para luego alzar la voz.- Bueno, ve a cenar y disculpa que no te acompañe.

- Una manera muy amable de pedirme que me vaya.- rezongó la dama, pero incorporándose con altivez.

- Necesito estar solo.- se limitó a replicar él.

- Como quieras; pero tal vez sería mejor que reflexionaras menos y actuaras más. Y ese es sólo un consejo de madre, no una intromisión.- observó la señora con una ceja alzada y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Recordaré eso. Gracias por tu preocupación, que pases buenas noches.- dijo Edmund con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

- Buenas noches, hijo.- se despidió la señora cerrando la puerta tras de si con suavidad.

Edmund se quedó contemplando el retrato de su padre que colgaba sobre la chimenea y con un profundo suspiro le dirigió unas palabras con una sonrisa torcida.

- Verla y amarla fue lo mismo, ¿verdad, padre? Nunca lo había tenido tan claro.- susurró, para sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hermione ayudaba a su madre a preparar la cena en tanto la señora le hablaba de los familiares que la chica no veía hacía años.

La señora Granger parloteaba sin cesar, al parecer preocupada por el semblante pensativo de su hija. Desde la noche que regresó de su salida con ese hombre, Edmund, estaba más retraída que nunca y no sabía cómo ayudarle porque tampoco deseaba interferir si ella no se lo pedía. De modo que tan sólo podía intentar llenar los pesados silencios con alguna charla intrascendente.

- Bien, como te iba diciendo, ¿recuerdas a tu prima Mary? Sí, la hija de tía Grace. En realidad son primas en segundo grado, pero eso no importa mucho. Lo que ocurre es que se fue a vivir a África como parte de una misión humanitaria, ¿no te parece maravilloso? Claro que a su madre no le hizo mucha gracia; como esa chica ha sido siempre tan despistada, tiene miedo de que tome el vuelo equivocado y termine en cualquier otro lugar o se vea en algún tipo de problema, pero a mi me parece un gran gesto de parte de Mary, no lo hubiera esperado. Pensar que de pequeña sólo hablaba de que quería ser modelo, cantante y no recuerdo qué más.- mencionó la señora hablando casi sin respirar y observando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de su hija.

- Mary siempre fue muy agradable.- se limitó a comentar lacónica la chica.

- Continúa siéndolo y muy dulce. Hermione, cielo, cuidado que te rebanas un dedo.- observó la señora preocupada.

La joven detuvo lo que hacía y notó que seguía moviendo el cuchillo cuando ya había terminado de trozar los vegetales. Si su madre no le hubiera dicho nada, hubiera continuado con toda su mano; y lo peor era que a lo mejor ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿todo está bien?- preguntó la señora con cautela.

Su hija mantuvo la cabeza gacha, golpeando la superficie de la mesa con la punta del cuchillo.

- Me besó.- susurró apenas.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.- inquirió la señora confundida.

- Me besó. Edmund.- repitió alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó su madre.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- levantó la vista la muchacha con expresión angustiada.

- No, claro que no. Es sólo que me lo dijiste tan de repente. Vamos, deja ese cuchillo, me pones nerviosa. Sentémonos un momento, ¿si? Mientras esto se cocina y tu padre lee su diario, ven. – Invitó la señora ayudando a su hija a sentarse a la mesita de diario, para ocupar luego ella un lugar.- Bueno, cuéntame qué pasó.

- Ya te lo dije; me besó cuando volvimos la otra noche.- declaró Hermione algo incómoda y jugando nerviosa con el mantel.

- ¿Y qué tal estuvo?- preguntó la señora al fin.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó la chica horrorizada.

- Hermione, por favor, no espero detalles; pero es importante saber qué sentiste.- replicó su madre.

- No lo sé. Bueno, la verdad es que sí, no estoy segura. Pasamos un día muy divertido, ¿sabes? Me hizo sentir tan bien. Creo que parte de mi lo esperaba; es como si supiera que lo iba a hacer, ya sabes, besarme, pero al mismo tiempo me sorprendió, ¿entiendes?- dijo Hermione moviendo las manos con frenesí.

- Por extraño que suene, sí, me hago una idea de lo que quieres decir.- afirmó la señora con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!- suspiró la joven aliviada.

- ¿De verdad no sabes qué es lo que sentiste?- insistió su madre.

- La verdad es que fue muy agradable, no lo esperaba.- reconoció ella.

- ¿Agradable? ¿Eso es todo?- replicó su madre, escéptica.

- Es que fue algo muy breve y sencillo. Pensé que si lo intentaba me molestaría, pero no fue así; sentí como si él hubiera querido decirme algo con ese beso, es raro y confuso.- intentó explicarse Hermione.

- Ya veo.- dijo su madre.

- ¿Sabes? Harry me ha besado también.- confesó su hija, más ruborizada aún.

- Lo imaginaba, pero no deseaba hacer demasiadas preguntas. Algo me dice que con él las cosas han sido distintas.- mencionó la señora suspicaz.

- La verdad es que sí. Al comienzo fue muy extraño, porque es Harry, ¿entiendes? Pero luego me pareció más…no sé, normal. Y además, él ha sido siempre muy impulsivo, como que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Y Edmund fue tan dulce y cuidadoso; creo que sólo estaba preocupado por mi, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.- reflexionó la chica.

- Eso habla bien de él, fue muy considerado. En cuanto a Harry, es lógico que actúe con más impulsividad; es joven y te quiere.- opinó su madre.

- ¿Pero qué dice eso de mi? Besando a dos hombres distintos y comparando luego; soy horrible.- exclamó la joven tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- Espera un minuto. Mírame, Hermione. Ni se te ocurra pensar algo así, porque eres una persona maravillosa que está en una situación muy difícil. Creo que actúas con gran madurez al no hacer las cosas sin pensar. Sé que dije que debías seguir a tu corazón y aún lo pienso, así debe ser; pero usar un poco de sentido común tampoco es un crimen. Puedes encontrar un balance, claro que sí. ¿Qué pasa si escoges mal por actuar impulsivamente? No quiero verte luego lamentándote. Confío en ti y en que harás lo correcto. Dijiste que le darías una oportunidad a ese hombre y es lo que estás haciendo; no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Siempre con la cabeza en alto, ¿está claro?- casi ordenó la señora con severidad.

Su hija la vio con profundo agradecimiento y asintió en silencio con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- Muy bien. Entonces, podríamos decir que estás avanzando. No me veas así, tal vez ahora estés más confundida que nunca, pero créeme cuando te digo que esto sólo te ayudará a tomar una mejor decisión.- continuó su madre muy segura.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- replicó Hermione.

- Claro que sí, sólo tienes que confiar en ti misma. Y dime algo. No te lo he preguntado ni tú me lo has dicho, pero… ¿hubieras preferido que Edmund no fuera tan cuidadoso? Quiero decir, me contaste que tuvo mucho cuidado al besarte por temor a cómo te lo fueras a tomar. En ese caso, si hubiera sido más impulsivo, ¿cómo habrías reaccionado?- preguntó la señora con curiosidad.

Hermione pareció sorprendida pro la pregunta, como si no fuera algo en lo que hubiera pensado.

- Bueno, la verdad, yo…- iba a decir, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

- ¡Qué raro! ¿Quién será?- se extrañó su madre.

- ¿Alguna emergencia?- especuló la chica.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso al señor Granger, que enrollaba su periódico algo confuso.

- Hermione, hija, afuera está ese amigo tuyo del otro día; dice que necesita hablar contigo y que es muy importante.- indicó el señor viendo a la muchacha.

Madre e hija intercambiaron una mirada interrogante, antes de que la segunda reaccionara y se levantara con presteza.

- ¿Le dices que espere en el salón? Voy en un minuto.- pidió la joven a su padre.

- Seguro.- aceptó el señor con sencillez y volviendo a salir.

- ¿De qué se tratará?- se preguntó la chica.

- Solo hay una manera de saberlo.- opinó su madre señalándole la puerta.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Hermione, tomando aire y dirigiéndose al salón, seguida por la señora.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

En La Madriguera, el señor Weasley acababa de llegar del trabajo después de un pesado día. Encontró a su esposa en la cocina, preparando la cena, mientras tarareaba una de las canciones que sonaban en la radio.

- Hola, querida, ¿cómo va todo?- saludó acercándose para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, Arthur, llegas temprano.- correspondió ella al instante.

- Pude escapar antes porque hicimos varias redadas antes del almuerzo. Siempre lo he dicho; con un grupo eficiente y trabajando todos con el mismo objetivo, se pueden hacer bien las cosas. ¿Y dónde están los chicos? – preguntó el señor, tomando un panecillo de la mesa.

- Fred y George vinieron a cenar y salieron todos a jugar al campo. Es mejor así, porque si los tengo a todos aquí, no termino nunca.- mencionó, usando la varita para dar unos golpecitos a la cocina y de ese modo avivar el fuego.

- Eso está muy bien, porque muero de hambre. ¿Eso que huele tan bien es cordero?- inquirió el señor, atisbando en el horno.

- Sí, pero aún le falta un poco, tendrás que esperar. Y deja esos panecillos, preparé un pudín para el postre.- señaló la señora.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¿Estamos celebrando algo?- preguntó el señor, intentando recordar alarmado si no se le habría pasado alguna fecha importante.

- Nada especial, sólo pensé que una comida suculenta siempre levanta el ánimo. Lo que me recuerda que podemos aprovechar ahora que estamos solos, los chicos siempre están dando vueltas por aquí.- mencionó la señora con seriedad.

- ¿Aprovechar? ¡Molly, querida! Yo encantado, pero no creo que sea el mejor lugar.- replicó el señor viéndose algo nervioso.

- Pues me parece tan bueno como cualquier otro.- opinó ella muy tranquila.

- Pero…Molly, los chicos, no sé si estará bien.- insistió su esposo.

- Si vemos que se acercan, lo dejamos, ¿cuál es el problema?- se extrañó la señora.

- Yo no creo que sea tan sencillo.- observó el señor con una mirada escéptica.

- Arthur Weasley, ¿de qué piensas que estoy hablando?- lo encaró su esposa con las manos en las caderas y las mejillas arreboladas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- replicó el señor con semblante culpable.

- Me refería a tu charla con Harry de la que no me has contado nada, de eso hablo.- explicó la señora sin perder la mirada suspicaz.

- Ah, ya, imaginaba que era algo de eso.- reaccionó el señor muy rápido.

- Sí, claro. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- insistió su esposa.

- Nada importante, cosas de chicos.- mencionó el hombre como restándole importancia.

- Ron tiene su edad y no anda como un inferi por toda la casa. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?- observó la señora.

- Nada, cariño, nada. Ya te dije, los problemas normales de los muchachos, nada de qué preocuparse. Además, considera que Harry y Ron son muy amigos, pero tienen caracteres distintos, cada uno asume las cosas de una manera distinta. Pero pudimos hablar un rato y creo que todo va a estar bien.- explicó el señor con tono tranquilizador.

- ¿Pero a qué te refieres con todo? ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando? – continuó su esposa sin darse por vencida.

- Lo siento, Molly, pero no estaría bien que te hable de una charla privada; no puedo traicionar la confianza de Harry.- indicó el hombre.

- No entiendo lo que dices, Arthur. Cosas de chicos, charla privada…Espera un minuto, ¿Harry está enamorado?- adivinó la señora sin disimular su sorpresa.

- ¡Yo no dije eso!- se apresuró a replicar su esposo.

- ¿Y qué más puede ser? ¡No puedo creer que no lo haya visto! Eso explica tantas cosas.- mencionó la mujer al parecer encantada.

- Molly, por favor, no le vayas a decir nada. Harry es muy reservado y se sentiría mal si piensa que estoy hablando de sus cosas cuando le prometí no hacerlo.- pidió su esposo en tono de súplica.

- ¡Pero si no me has dicho nada! Yo he sacado mis propias conclusiones. Me da tanto gusto, Arthur; el que Harry se enamore, es una experiencia que todo chico debe pasar y él se merece ser feliz, ¿no crees? Y a todo esto, ¿quién es la chica? ¿Es de su curso? ¿Está en Gryffindor? – preguntó la mujer.

- Este…no estoy seguro, puede ser.- replicó su esposo esquivo.

- Eso espero. ¿No sería lindo que fuera una Gryffindor? No es que sea obligatorio ni mucho menos, pero a nosotros nos resultó. Lo que no entiendo es porqué Harry se ve por momentos tan abatido.- mencionó la señora, frunciendo el ceño de repente.

- Bueno, ya sabes cómo es el amor, especialmente entre los jóvenes. A lo mejor la extraña.- sugirió su esposo como al descuido.

- Puede ser, creo que tienes razón; le voy a servir ración doble en la cena, pobrecito.- le dijo con tono maternal.

- Buena idea; sólo recuerda que no le vas a decir nada, ¿si? Por favor.- insistió el señor.

- No te preocupes. Si ya conversó contigo, entonces está bien. Él ya hablará de eso cuando esté listo y ni preguntarle a Ron, porque no sé con qué nos vaya a salir.- descartó su mujer con tranquilidad.

- Eso, tienes toda la razón, mejor dejarlo así.- aceptó el hombre francamente aliviado.

La señora asintió complacida en tanto se afanaba sacando unos platos de la alacena, pero se detuvo pensativa un momento, como si recordara algo de pronto.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-se asustó su esposo.

- ¡Soy tan tonta! Si Hermione estuviera aquí podría preguntarle a ella acerca de la chica que le gusta a Harry; es mucho más discreta y madura.- se lamentó la señora.

- Sí, claro, supongo que si.- cabeceó el señor Weasley con tono divertido, aunque se frotó el pecho con discreción.

- En fin, ya no se puede hacer nada; nos enteraremos luego.- dijo la señora con un encogimiento de hombros y continuando su labor.

- Creo que los chicos se acercan. Les he dicho varias veces que vuelen bajo.- rezongó el señor al ver por la ventana que uno de los gemelos venía montando su escoba.

Se escucharon risas y un buen alboroto en el jardín mientras los chicos se bajaban de las escobas y se hacían bromas entre ellos. El señor Weasley aprovechó la distracción de su esposa para tomar otro panecillo.

Los primeros en pasar fueron los gemelos, que saludaron a sus padres muy efusivos, especialmente al señor.

- Papá, ¿cómo va todo en el Ministerio? ¿Mucho trabajo? – saludó George con cariño.

- Nada fuera de lo normal.- contestó su padre.

- Imagino lo pesado que debe de ser. Ya sabes, ir de un piso a otro, tratando con todos los Departamentos para coordinar las redadas.- se unió Fred asintiendo.

- Lo vengo haciendo hace varios años, tampoco es para tanto. ¿Y a qué viene tanto interés?- preguntó su padre, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sólo nos preocupamos por ti, papá, no queremos que trabajes demasiado.- replicó George al instante.

- Por supuesto. Somos tus hijos y nos interesa saber que está todo bien y además estar enterados de con qué gente tienes que tratar. Los tiempos están más tranquilos, pero no es cosa de confiarse.- acotó su gemelo.

- Quieren sonsacarme información acerca de la novia de su hermano sólo porque trabajamos en el mismo edificio, ¿verdad?- adivinó el señor.

- ¿Qué novia?- preguntó George.

-¿Cuál hermano? Si tenemos varios- lo apoyó el otro.

- No se hagan los tontos conmigo. Veo a Percy con frecuencia y me he topado con Audrey un par de veces; es una chica muy agradable y no diré más. No me extraña que el pobre tenga miedo de presentársela.- comentó su padre, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Encuentro eso muy ofensivo. ¿Acaso se avergüenza de nosotros? No podría soportarlo, George.- le dijo Fred a su hermano con dramatismo.

- Ser desterrados de la confianza de Percy; no, prefiero la muerte.- declaró George, asumiendo una pose heroica.

- Ya basta ustedes dos; no pueden dejar a su hermano en paz ni siquiera cuando no está presente. La traerá a casa cuando él lo crea conveniente y ayudaría mucho que dejaran de acosarlo. Ahora, ayúdenme a poner la mesa.- ordenó su madre, zanjando el tema.

- Siempre supimos que lo querías más que a nosotros- dijo Fred, secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

- ¡Ya basta!- explotó la señora.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una sonrisa traviesa y corrieron a abrazar a su madre con tanto ímpetu que casi la derriban.

- ¡Sólo bromeábamos! Sabemos que nosotros somos tus favoritos.- le dijo Fred.

- Si somos la chispa de alegría entre tantos hijos con poco sentido del humor. – siguió el juego George.

- Ya, ya, paren con esto. Sí los quiero y mucho. Ahora suéltenme y hagan lo que les he pedido.- les dijo la señora dándoles un suave apretón a cada uno y empujándoles.

- ¡Sí, madre querida!- respondieron sus hijos a coro y entre risas.

La señora iba a replicar a eso, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

- Ustedes son increíbles, nos dejaron todo el trabajo de guardar las cosas.- se quejó Ron ceñudo.

- Es verdad, y como si eso fuera poco, hechizaron las pelotas para que nos persiguieran.- lo apoyó Ginny, sobándose los brazos.

- Con lo poco que nos ven y así nos tratan. ¿No te lo dije, mamá? Poco sentido del humor; pero no te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotros.- le dijo George.

- Poco sentido del humor; sí, claro. Mamá, ¿falta mucho para que esté la cena?- preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a la bandeja de panecillos.

- ¿Pero es que no pueden controlarse un momento?- se quejó la señora.

- Ya es tarde y el ejercicio nos provoca hambre, ¿eso es pudín?- se interesó Ginny acercándose al horno.

- Sí, y serviré en un minuto. Vayan todos a lavarse las manos. Hice una comida especial para que podamos compartir; falta tan poco para que vuelvan a la escuela. Vamos, chicos, no pierdan tiempo.- los instó su madre.

- Ya vamos.- se apresuró el menor a las escaleras.

- Dile a Harry que se lave también en cuanto entre.- le pidió la señora.

- Este… ¿qué no está arriba?- se extrañó Ron, volteando a ver a su madre en el descanso.

- No, aún está fuera.- lo contradijo George.

- No, no lo está. Él vino para acá primero; bueno, después de ustedes.- negó Ginny viéndose confundida.

- No, se quedó con ustedes.- observó Fred.

- ¿En qué momento desapareció?- se preguntó la chica.

- Arthur, ¿no le habrá pasado algo?- inquirió la señora Weasley angustiada.

- No lo creo, tal vez fue para algún lugar…- comentó el señor, no muy seguro.

- ¿A dónde va a ir sin avisar?- objetó su esposa.

- Yo tengo una idea.- mencionó Ron con tono lúgubre y pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Sus padres y hermanos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, por lo que el chico no tuvo más remedio que bajar de nuevo e intentar dar una explicación.

Iba a matar a Harry. ¿Porqué cuando se decidía a hacerle caso, escogía los momentos más inoportunos? Y la gente lo acusaba a él de no pensar antes de actuar.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

En cuanto Hermione vio quién era el visitante que su padre había anunciado, quedó paralizada por la sorpresa.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó asombrada.

El muchacho se veía más despeinado que de costumbre y daba la impresión de que acababa de bajar de la escoba; lo cual era totalmente cierto, pero los otros no tenían cómo saberlo. Harry observó nervioso a los padres de Hermione, que a su vez lo contemplaban con curiosidad. La chica parecía haber perdido el habla de golpe.

- Harry, ¡qué sorpresa! No te quedes allí parado, siéntate, por favor.- invitó la señora Granger, primera en reaccionar.

- Yo…es muy amable. Lamento haber llegado a esta hora y sin avisar, pero necesitaba hablar con Hermione; es muy importante.- explicó el chico permaneciendo de pie.

- Claro, comprendo. En ese caso, mejor los dejamos para que conversen tranquilos. Robert, cariño, ven a ayudarme en la cocina.- se dirigió la señora a su esposo con una significativa mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? Ah, ya entiendo.- atinó el señor al fin mirando al chico con más curiosidad aún, pero siguiendo a su esposa.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Harry?- preguntó la señora desde la puerta.

- No lo creo, gracias, debo volver pronto.- indicó el joven.

- Otro día será, entonces. Robert, entra ya.- ordenó la señora mordiendo las palabras.

El señor pareció dudar un segundo, pero otra mirada de advertencia de su esposa terminó de convencerlo y ambos se perdieron tras la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas, ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio. Hermione empezó a morderse el labio en señal de nerviosismo, mientras Harry se veía los zapatos con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Por qué no…?- empezó Hermione.

- Necesito…- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo.

- Tú primero.- ofreció la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

- No, tú estabas diciendo algo.- descartó el muchacho serio.

- Sólo iba a decir que podríamos sentarnos.- indicó ellas mientras ocupaba el sillón más cercano.

- Sí, claro, buena idea.- aceptó Harry, que hizo una ligera pausa antes de sentarse a su lado, aunque guardando cierta distancia.

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí a esta hora? Creí que te encontrarías cenando con los Weasley.- comentó la muchacha.

- Ellos no saben que vine a verte.- le dijo Harry.

- ¿Y a dónde piensan que fuiste?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- En realidad no les dije nada.- reconoció el joven.

- ¡¿Hiciste qué?! ¡Harry, cómo se te ocurre! ¡La señora Weasley debe de estar muriéndose de angustia! Tienes que regresar ahora mismo.- le dijo ella muy decidida y empezando a incorporarse.

- ¡No! Necesito hablar contigo.- objetó él, sujetándola con firmeza del brazo y haciendo que se sentara nuevamente.

- Pero…- empezó a hablar Hermione.

- Ron supondrá en dónde estoy e inventará algo, o les dirá la verdad; no me importa ahora.- descartó Harry, muy seguro.

- Harry, escucha…- insistió la chica.

- No, tú escucha. Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que verte, ¿no lo entiendes? Los demás pueden pensar lo que quieran. No voy a esperar a regresar a Hogwarts para que me digas la verdad. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo con juegos, sin que tengas el valor de decir lo que realmente sientes. Supongo que no querrás lastimarme, pero sólo consigues que me sienta peor.- dijo Harry, soltando su brazo.

- Harry, no sé de qué estás hablando.- le dijo la joven viéndolo confundida.

- Estoy haciéndote las cosas más fáciles, Hermione; así no tendrás que pasar el mal rato de buscarme y decirme lo que ha pasado. Y además, no quiero alargar la agonía.- le indicó el muchacho con una mueca amarga.

- De verdad no entiendo nada.- insistió Hermione.

- Prometiste que no me mentirías.- le recordó Harry, molesto.

- Y no lo estoy haciendo. ¿Cómo podría si no sé de lo que estás hablando?- exclamó la muchacha empezando a impacientarse.

- Los vi besándose, Hermione; la otra noche, aquí, en la puerta de tu casa, ¿está bien?- confesó Harry al fin.

- ¿Tú qué?- preguntó ella asombrada.

- Dean le escribió a Ron contándole que te había visto con un extraño paseando por Londres, como un par de enamorados. El no quería decirme nada, casi tuve que arrebatarle el pergamino. No sabía si creerlo o no, no estaba seguro. Me aparecí detrás de los árboles de la entrada para no llamar la atención de tus vecinos y entonces los vi bajar del taxi y cómo te acompañaba a la puerta y luego…- dejó el muchacho alterado y con la vista al frente.

Hermione escuchó boquiabierta la explicación de Harry, no atinaba más que a observar apenada sus manos.

- Harry, no sabes cuánto lamento que hayas visto eso.- apenas si dijo al fin aturdida.

- No fue tu culpa; eso me pasa por espiar, aunque no haya sido a propósito. Vine a decirte que entiendo y que no te odio, sé lo importante que es eso para ti, en serio. No sé cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero siempre te voy a querer y ya sabes lo que significas para mí, no tengo ni que decírtelo; sólo quería acabar con esto ya.- habló el chico atropelladamente.

- No, Harry, no entiendes, las cosas no son exactamente como tú piensas.- negó Hermione con fervor.

- Vamos, Hermione, no soy tan idiota; sé lo que vi y está bien. No, no está bien, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Lo que intento decir es que recuerdo que Edmund me dijo que lo único que le importaba era tu felicidad, aunque no fuera a su lado; entonces creí que era un idiota. Pero ahora lo entiendo; te quiero y si él te hace feliz, entonces yo respeto eso.- terminó de hablar Harry al tiempo que se ponía de pie abatido.

- ¿Terminaste? Bien, mi turno. ¿Porqué demonios eres así? – Se incorporó la chica con rapidez para darle un nada amistoso golpe en el brazo.- Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

- ¿Así? ¿Así cómo? ¿Y porqué diablos me golpeas? Sólo intento hacer lo correcto.- se quejó él, cambiando su expresión por una de enfado.

- Eres tan terco y no quieres dejar ese estúpido complejo de héroe. Ya derrotaste a Voldemort, no tienes que continuar inmolándote todo el tiempo.- saltó la joven molesta.

- ¿Complejo de héroe? ¡No puedo creer que me lo digas de nuevo! Te recuerdo que ese complejo, como tú lo llamas, nos ha salvado el pellejo más de una vez.- replicó Harry ofendido.

- Pero ahora es distinto, ya no estamos en una guerra. Sí, salí con Edmund y nos divertimos mucho, no voy a mentir acerca de eso, pero tú lo sabías. Dean es un tonto, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Y acerca del beso, de verdad siento mucho que lo hubieras visto.- explicó la chica, intentando calmarse.

- Aunque Dean hubiera exagerado, eso no borra lo que vi; dejaste que te besara.- dijo con tono acusador.

- Tú también me has besado.- le recordó ella al instante.

- Eso es distinto.- objetó Harry.

- ¿Porque eras tú?- preguntó la chica sarcástica.

- ¡Sí! – afirmó Harry convencido.

- Seguro que si las cosas fueran al revés, no pensarías igual, ¿verdad?- insistió Hermione.

- ¡No! Digo, sí. Estás intentando confundirme para no decir que ya te decidiste por él y que sólo esperabas volver a Hogwarts para decírmelo.- replicó el muchacho con terquedad.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! No he tomado ninguna decisión y para que lo sepas, apenas si he visto a Edmund un par de veces desde que estoy en casa.- le indicó la joven.

- Pues han aprovechado muy bien el tiempo.- comentó Harry con sarcasmo.

- Agradece que estamos en casa de mis padres, porque sino ya habría sacado la varita.- mencionó ella con las mejillas arreboladas por la furia.

- ¡Genial! ¡Ahora eres tú la ofendida!- exclamó el chico incrédulo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Esto es absurdo. Tú sabías que pasaría tiempo con Edmund y estoy conciente de que hiciste un gran esfuerzo para aceptarlo, lo cual agradezco; pero eso no te da derecho a actuar así y menos a insinuar cosas sin sentido.- le dijo Hermione intentando bajar el tono de la discusión.

- No pretendía insultarte. De verdad no sé qué voy a hacer contigo. Intento ser caballeroso y me acusas de mártir idiota; ahora te digo lo que pienso y soy un desconsiderado. Ron está en lo cierto, las mujeres están todas locas.- mencionó Harry, luciendo desconcertado.

- ¿Cómo me estás llamando?- saltó la joven, enfureciéndose de nuevo.

- Era un decir.- descartó Harry al momento.

- ¡Pues vaya comentario para decir en una visita! Aceptar a Ron de consejero amoroso; eso es una locura.- le increpó ella.

- Al menos lo intenta y no está jugando con los sentimientos de las personas.- la acusó él sin detenerse a pensar.

- ¡Cómo te atreves!- exclamó Hermione indignada y dolida.

- ¡No quise decir eso!- se corrigió Harry al ver la pena en sus ojos.

- ¡Pero lo hiciste! Es bueno que al fin digas lo que piensas.- declaró la chica, secándose una lágrima con furia.

- Hermione…- se acercó él viéndose arrepentido.

Una suave tos los interrumpió, dejando a Harry estático y a la joven con la vista baja.

- Hermione, cariño, no quiero interrumpir, pero la verdad es que sus gritos se escuchan hasta la cocina y ya no tengo cómo distraer a tu padre.- mencionó la señora Granger, pasando la vista de una a otro.

- Lo siento mucho, señora Granger.- se disculpó Harry.

- No te preocupes, creo que a veces es bueno alzar la voz y dejar salir lo que uno lleva dentro; aunque un poco más de tacto no te mataría.- le dijo al muchacho con una mirada más de exasperación que de disgusto.

- Descuida, mamá; Harry ya se va, ¿verdad?- le dijo al chico con voz baja y apenas viéndolo.

- Sí, es lo mejor. De nuevo, lo siento, señora Granger y discúlpeme con su esposo, por favor.- le pidió Harry a la señora.

- Seguro. Hermione, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Harry a la puerta?- sugirió su madre.

- Conozco el camino.- se apresuró a replicar el muchacho.

- No, está bien, te acompaño.- aceptó ella, adelantándose para que la siguiera a la salida en silencio.

Salieron por la puerta principal hasta el jardín delantero, sin intercambiar una palabra, hasta que la chica habló.

- Será mejor que te des prisa. No importa lo que haya dicho Ron, igual deben de estar preocupados.- indicó con la vista gacha.

- Hermione, yo…- el muchacho buscaba las palabras correctas.

- Ya lo sé.- lo cortó ella.

- ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó Harry.

- Que lamentas lo que dijiste y que no querías hacerme daño, pero no pudiste evitarlo.- resumió Hermione.

- A veces olvido lo bien que me conoces. Pero igual necesito decir que lo siento.- insistió Harry.

- Si eso te hace sentir mejor.- aceptó ella, sin disimular la ironía.

- No. Te he lastimado y eso hace que me siento como basura, porque no lo mereces, pero al menos tengo que decirlo.- replicó el joven.

- Está bien.- mencionó Hermione.

- No siento de verdad lo que dije. Jamás jugarías con los sentimientos de la gente, porque siempre estás sacrificándote para que los demás seamos felices, sin preocuparte muchas veces por lo que sientes tú, no creas que no lo he notado. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, la más noble y sólo dije esa estupidez porque me dolía demasiado y creo que de alguna manera quería que lo sintieras tú también. Soy de lo peor.- se lamentó el chico.

- No, no lo eres. Eres muy bueno, a veces demasiado; recuerda que te conozco y sé que nunca dirías o harías nada para hacerme sentir mal, ya olvídalo.- descartó Hermione.

- Lo estás usando; el colgante.- observó Harry sorprendido tras unos segundos en silencio, alzando la mano para tocar la fina cadena.

- Claro que lo uso; te dije que me gustó mucho.- recordó ella.

- Pero no te he visto usar nunca el anillo.- replicó Harry al momento y sin bajar la mano.

- Eso es otra cosa; quiero decir, que no es lo mismo. Vete ya, antes de que los Weasley empiecen a aparecer en el jardín.- lo apremió Hermione.

- Tienes razón. De verdad lo siento.- repitió Harry, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla antes de bajar su mano.

- Lo sé. Nos veremos en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la chica.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó él.- Pero a pesar de todo, me alegra haber podido verte, te extrañaba.

- Yo también.- concordó Hermione, viéndolo al fin.

- Eso se oye bien. Discúlpame de nuevo con tus padres.- pidió al alejarse un par de pasos.

- No te preocupes por eso.- descartó la chica.

- Está bien, nos veremos pronto.- se despidió alzando la mano.

- Muy pronto.- corrigió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Harry correspondió el gesto y tras vacilar un segundo, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Hermione se quedó de pie y no regresó a su casa, hasta que el frío hizo que buscara un poco de calor. Suspiró al entrar, pensando en una buena excusa para su padre; pero más que nada recordando cada palabra de la conversación que ella y Harry acababan de tener.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_N.A. Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar. Me he sentido fatal por ustedes, pero he sufrido el primero bloqueo serio de mi vida y no tenía cómo salir. Es la sensación más frustrante del mundo, no se lo deseo a nadie. Agradezco la paciencia y desde ya sé que sabrán perdonarme, especialmente los que saben cuán constante intento ser al escribir._

_Bueno, respecto al capitulo, creo que hemos tenido de todo. ¿Imaginaban que Harry fuera a casa de Hermione? Yo tampoco, pero me ha gustado. Aún con la discusión y todo, me encanta cómo pueden saltar chispas entre ellos y el que Harry demostrara lo mucho que la quiere, aunque a veces no se mida. Ya me dirán ustedes qué opinan. Otra charla de Hermione con su madre, algo de los Weasley, no pude evitar la broma con los señores, pobres. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me hagan conocer sus opiniones y sugerencias._

_Ahora sí, respuesta a reviews y comentarios:_

_**Magdal:**__ Hola, a los años, qué espanto. No sabes cuánto extrañaba subir, pero qué se puede hacer; este ha sido mi primer bloqueo serio. Acerca del capítulo, notarás que empecé un poco indecisa, pero es que andaba en plan desesperado. Quise que no se supiera lo que Harry tenía en mente hasta el momento preciso y creo que el muchacho ha hecho bien; tomó al toro por los cuernos y dejó de lamentarse, creo que ya era hora. Edmund y la conversación con su madre me gustó, porque siento que tengo que dejar en claro lo noble que es; ya que como sabemos no es el clásico malvado de los triángulos amorosos. Los Weasley me encantan y los aprovecho tanto como puedo, especialmente a los gemelos. Gracias por la paciencia, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, a ver qué opinas de todo esto. Cuídate mucho, mil besos._

_**Fabi:**__ Qué bueno que ya tienes cuenta, así se me hace más sencillo contestar :) Gracias por la preocupación, pero heme aquí de nuevo; no abandonaría esto ni en sueños. Mencionabas en el último capítulo que te gustan los chicos pianistas, a mí también y Edmund debía tener ese talento, entre otros, claro. Habrás notado que Harry muy tranquilo no se quedó, al contrario, el chico hizo lo que yo quería, obvio, enfrentar las cosas de una buena vez. No pude evitar usar un poquito a los Weasley nuevamente, es que los adoro y a los gemelos todavía más. Tú critica con confianza, que sé que es con buena vibra y además me sirve para corregir posibles errores, que deben de haber varios. Gracias por añadirme a tus favoritos, ni idea en un inicio de que fueras tú. Bueno, cuídate mucho, un beso, nos estamos leyendo._

_**Caro: **__Mi queridísima amiga, ¿también vamos a coincidir en nuestros bloqueos? Empiezo a asustarme. Espero que estés bien y que este capítulo te haya gustado, porque me ha costado como no tienes idea, o tal vez si la tienes porque también escribes, con lo cual lo valorarás más. Parece que todas queremos un Edmund, ¿no crees? Ya veremos en dónde terminamos, si al final está libre o no. El capi como que ha tenido de todo un poco o eso he intentado; algo de Edmund con su madre, los Weasley, gemelos incluidos y la charla Harry/Hermione que me pidieron tanto. Bueno, ojalá que pueda saber pronto de ti, cuídate, te quiero mucho, mi amiga, mil besos, hasta pronto._

_**Katurra**__: Hola, Kat, me voy a cansar de ofrecer disculpas por la demora, pero ya te imaginas. Si Edmund se emociona y termina haciéndote caso con un beso un poco más apasionado, le doy a Harry tu cuenta, no quiero que se moleste conmigo:) A pedido del público, y bueno, tuyo, que me hiciste caer en la cuenta de la falta de una escena Harmony, allí los tienes. Mucho drama, como no puede ser de otro modo por ahora; pero me gusta mucho que Harry haya decidido actuar y no estar sólo cabizbajo y quejándose, que muestre su carácter, por muy bueno que sea. Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate mucho, espero saber de ti, mil besos, hasta pronto._

_**Nocturnal Depression:**__ Hola, heme aquí de nuevo. Cuánto lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo con la duda, pero los bloqueos no se los deseo a nadie, son una pesadilla, qué frustrante. Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena y lo que es más importante que te gustara la escena Harmony, que ya hacía falta. A Edmund casi ni lo vimos, para tu gusto. Gracias por estar ahí, cuídate mucho, un beso, nos estamos leyendo pronto, que falta poco para el final._

_**Kriss_ Angel:**__ Hola, gracias por el review y las opiniones. Sé bienvenida, siempre es un gusto tener gente nueva. Bueno, siempre he pensado que Harry y Hermione tienen un lazo tan profundo, que el estar juntos en tal o cual lugar no puede hacer mayor diferencia; ella debía conocer a Edmund, esa es la idea. Pero si estoy de acuerdo en que era necesario un momento para esos dos y aquí lo has tenido, aunque no fuera precisamente en Hogwarts, pero eso es relativo, lo que importa es el fondo y ojalá que te haya gustado la conversación y el capítulo en general. Cuídate mucho, gracias de nuevo por pasar, un beso, nos leemos._

_**Alastor:**__ Mi amiga, cuánto lo siento, no tengo nombre; bueno, si, escritora bloqueada, podría ser. Tú que recurres a cada método para hacerte presente y yo haciéndote esperar, espero me disculpes. Verás que Harry ha actuado, a mi parecer, algo impulsivo, pero dentro de todo, con inteligencia. No podía continuar sin hacer nada. La charla de Hermione con su madre nos da ideas acerca de las diferencias entre besar a uno u otro, aunque como que no es muy clara respecto a Edmund, ¿no? Tal vez deba hacer una "investigación más exhaustiva", y no digo más porque empiezo a recibir crucius virtuales. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho, mil besos y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, hasta pronto._

_**Erebchan:**__ A ver, tomemos aire. Muy interesante tu review, he tenido que leerlo de nuevo, para poder contestar. En ciertas cosas te has contestado a ti misma, como en que no porque Hermione y Edmund tengan gustos en común los hace el uno para el otro o la incomodidad que siente ella cuando está con Harry es por algo. Como mencionaba antes, creo que Harry y Hermione tienen una conexión especial que está allí desde el comienzo y el que ella pase menos tiempo con él en plan romántico no quita todo lo que pueda sentir por él en verdad. Por otro lado, siempre he mencionado que Edmund no es un mal tipo y si llevó a ciertos lugares a Hermione fue porque lo deseaba o considerando su posición, no pretendía presumir, sólo que es natural para él, además que Hermione no es de las que se dejan impresionar por cosas materiales y un hombre como él no puede obviar eso. El carácter de Harry es muy complejo, lo habrás notado. No creo exagerar al decir que él preferiría enfrentarse a Voldemort de nuevo que estar en esta situación, porque en el ámbito emocional, por muy héroe que sea, apenas está madurando y lo hace bien. Es un chico con mucho carácter, sólo tiene que saber canalizarlo en todo y aquí tienes una escena en al cual lo hace. Mi intención era que en el desarrollo del fic, se viera también el de él como un muchacho que se enamora y con la inexperiencia se equivoca o puede parecer tan débil, sin serlo realmente. Bueno, ya lo hice muy largo y una defensa muy apasionada, pero era lo justo, ya que tú te tomaste la molestia de escribir tanto. Te agradezco mucho el hacerte presente y que me hagas conocer tu opinión, para decirte lo que pienso y también para que me ayudes a corregir algunas fallas que pueden haber por allí. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, no te pierdas, cuídate mucho, un beso, hasta pronto._

_**Ariza:**__ Hola, gracias por contestar el mensaje, al menos no me equivoqué. Disculparás la demora en actualizar, pero la musa se largó y me dejó sin ideas. Hermione comparó aquí en la conversación con su madre, aunque no ha sido del todo clara; igual nos da una idea de lo que siente. Harry ha sido un poco impulsivo, bueno, mucho, pero creo que de buena manera, al fin y al cabo ya iba siendo hora de que actuara. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que te agraden los Weasley tanto como a mí y no quieras matar a Edmund. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto._

_**Penny Lufkin: **__Hola, bienvenida, qué gusto que hayas pasado. Parece que Harry tomó en cuenta el consejo del señor Weasley en darle un empujón al destino; adoro a esa familia, son lo máximo. Me alegra que te gustara la historia y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Lamento la demora en volver, espero subir pronto, porque estamos en la recta final. Gracias de nuevo por pasar, cuídate mucho, mil besos, hasta pronto._

_**Liliett: **__Qué alegría me da saber de gente nueva, especialmente cuando falta tan poquito para el final. Me alegra que te guste la historia, ojalá este capítulo también te haya agradado. Respecto al blog, parece que hay consenso en todo lo de la película, pero como dije, está muy buena en general. Qué bueno que te gusta la música, es mi favorita y mi más grande inspiración para escribir, sin ella no podría y estaría peor. Bueno, cuídate, espero saber qué opinas de este capítulo, ojalá nos podamos leer pronto. Mil besos._

_**Fergie:**__ Hola, lamento la demora en actualizar, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Se puede decir que hemos tenido de todo un poquito. Edmund y su madre, los Weasley, gemelos incluidos, claro, la charla entre Hermione y su madre y lo más importante, el momento Harmony, por supuesto. Ya me dirás qué opinas de todo esto. Y sí, todas queremos un Edmund, quién no. Bueno, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto, mil besos._

_**Pam: **__Hola, qué pena con la demora, pero el bloqueo no se lo deseo a nadie. Es bueno que estés en casa y puedas leer con mayor tranquilidad, porque eso de buscar conexión es una pesadilla. Espero que este capítulo nuevo te haya gustado, no sabes cómo me ha costado. Tenemos de todo, para poder comentar con tranquilidad. La última parte es mi favorita, a ver qué opinas. Espero subir pronto, cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estamos leyendo._

_**Miqa**__: Tú no te preocupes, comprendo que a veces no se puede pasar, por uno u otro motivo. A mi también me pasa con mucha más frecuencia de la que me gustaría, pero agradezco mucho que te hagas presente cuando puedes y especialmente si es con tan buena vibra. Es bueno que hasta ahora te siga gustando la historia y no la abandones, especialmente porque nos acercamos al final. Qué sana envidia siento que tu chico y Edmund se parezcan, enhorabuena y espero que todo siga bien. Pero es verdad que Harry tiene un lugar especial en nuestros corazones, a ver qué pasa. Ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo por las lindas palabras, me llegaste al corazón y eso ayuda a ponerle aún más ganas. Ya me dirás qué opinas de todo lo que ha pasado en cuanto puedas leer. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_Saludos para __**Alexa**__, __**Noelhia**__, espero que estén bien._

_Y besos también, claro, para quienes leen y no dejan review; a ver si ya en la recta final se animan para hacer esto todavía más divertido. Cuídense mucho, ojalá que pueda subir pronto un nuevo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo. Callia._


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Tan sólo aprovecho su mundo fantástico para jugar un poco y darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación, de paso que nos divertimos todos.**

"Sortilegios Weasley" rebosaba de clientela en uno de los últimos días del año. Las empleadas apenas si se daban abasto para atender y rellenar los estantes que se iban vaciando.

Fred y George trabajaban a conciencia, dejando las bromas por un momento, aunque sin perder "el toque", como ellos le llamaban.

Al menos faltaba poco para medio día, así tendrían algo de tiempo para comer algo y descansar los pies.

George despedía a uno de los últimos grupos de chiquillos que quedaban por allí, cuando soltó una exclamación al ver quiénes cruzaban la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Mira, Fred! Si es el fugitivo más buscado.- le dijo a su hermano.

- No, George. Volvió pronto, ¿recuerdas? Debe de haber protagonizado la huída más breve de la historia.- acotó Fred.

- No me fugué.- masculló Harry al acercarse.

- Dejen las tonterías, ¿quieren? Estamos buscando un poco de paz, pero si no se puede, mejor nos fijamos en otro lugar.- intervino Ron de mal genio.

- ¿Paz en "Sortilegios Weasley"? Eso es algo que no puedo prometerte, Ronnie. ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó George, agradeciendo a unas niñitas con un gesto.

- Esperen un minuto, no quiero perderme esto.- pidió Fred, al tiempo que corría a despejar el lugar y poner el letrero de cerrado en la puerta, dirigiéndose luego a las dependientas.- Buen trabajo, chicas, ya pueden tomar su descanso para el almuerzo, no se apresuren en volver.

Las jóvenes suspiraron aliviadas y tras hacerles unos gestos de despedida, salieron tomando sus bolsos al vuelo.

- Ahora si. Dispara.- indicó Fred, acomodándose en una silla y poniendo los pies sobre un taburete.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- replicó Ron, después de apoyarse en uno de los estantes.

- No te hagas el tonto, o al menos no tanto. ¿Qué dijo mamá de la desaparición de Harry? – insistió su hermano.

- Nosotros no nos quedamos porque con tanto alboroto que armó nos sentimos opacados. ¡Qué rara sensación! –mencionó George pensativo.

- Y además, eso de que Harry fue a casa de sus tíos a buscar algo que después olvidó traer no se lo cree nadie, ni siquiera mamá. Preferimos esperar a conocer la verdadera historia.- señaló Fred con sencillez.

- De verdad, Ron, no pareces hermano nuestro; qué falta de imaginación. ¿Cómo has hecho para sobrevivir desde que dejamos Hogwarts? ¡Preocupante!- exclamó George, fingiendo un escalofrío.

- ¡Claro! Hasta papá se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber salido a buscar a una chica para que actuara así. Por cierto, ¿sabe él que se trata de Hermione? Porque apostamos la tienda a que mamá no tiene ni idea, pero papá siempre ha sido más observador de lo que parece.- reflexionó su gemelo.

- Nada de eso es asunto suyo. Harry puede hacer lo que quiera y no tiene que estar dando explicaciones. Sólo dije eso para que mamá no se preocupara, ya saben cómo es.- señaló el menor fastidiado.

- Pero ya estamos en confianza, no hay nada que ocultar. No vamos a contárselo a nadie.- intentó persuadirlo Fred.

- Sí, claro, no tienes que desconfiar.- lo apoyó su hermano.

- Ustedes son increíbles.- resopló Ron.

- ¿Ya terminaron? Porque si lo prefieren puedo ir a dar una vuelta por allí y regresar luego.- comentó Harry con ironía desde el rincón en el que se había acomodado para escuchar la conversación.

- Harry, muchacho, no te sientas desplazado. ¿Ves, George? Nosotros intentando sacarle algo a este.- dijo Fred, señalando con desprecio a su hermano menor.- y tenemos al protagonista de todo este enredo aquí. Perdona, Harry.

- No hay problema; es divertido oír hablar de uno como si no existiera.- continuó el chico con tono sardónico.- Gracias por la discreción, Ron.

- Descuida.- respondió su mejor amigo.

- No queríamos ofenderte, Harry, de verdad. Sólo preguntábamos.- le aseguró George con seriedad poco común en él.

- Es cierto, amigo.- lo respaldó Fred.

- Lo sé, es sólo que no estoy del mejor humor ahora; eso es todo.- les dijo Harry, masajeándose la sien.

- Y con mamá bombardeándote a preguntas todo el día.- completó Ron.

- No se tragó lo de la visita a los Dursley.- afirmó más que preguntó George.

- Para nada. Es por eso que estamos aquí; pensamos que podríamos darles una mano en la tienda, lo que sea con tal de salir de casa.- mencionó Ron.

- Por nosotros no hay problema, al contrario. Oye, Harry, y ya que estás aquí, ¿qué tal te fue con Hermione?- insistió Fred sin poder contenerse.

- ¿En qué quedamos?- replicó su hermano menor exasperado.

- Está bien, Ron. ¿Quieren saber cómo me fue? Fatal; soy un idiota y no merezco que Hermione ni siquiera me mire, mucho menos que me elija.- dijo con sencillez y algo de ira hacia sí mismo.

Los tres pelirrojos se le quedaron viendo alucinados, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Por un lado, los gemelos se sorprendieron de que tratara el tema tan abiertamente con ellos, y Ron se extrañó por la amargura que pudo detectar en su voz; daba la impresión de que Harry había llegado a un punto en el que no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar los demás.

- No te vayas a tomar a mal lo que te voy a decir, Harry, pero creo que eres un idiota si crees que no mereces a Hermione.- lo corrigió Ron al fin.

- Es la primera cosa sensata que te oigo decir desde que tengo memoria, Ron. Después de todo, tal vez heredaste algo de nosotros.- mencionó Fred.

- Buen punto. Mira, Harry, no voy a decirte todas las cosas buenas que tienes, porque ya te las deben de haber repetido miles de veces y además eso no es muy lo mío. Pero sí te puedo asegurar que tú y Hermione son el uno para el otro, por cursi que suene; siempre han sido así.- acotó George como si mencionara algo muy obvio.

- Todo el mundo dice eso, pero no es tan simple. Tal vez porque somos buenos amigos, la gente lo cree, pero no quiere decir que también podríamos funcionar como pareja. ¡Sólo mírennos ahora! Ni siquiera podemos empezar nada, porque ella no siente lo mismo que yo.- les dijo a sus amigos el muchacho.

- No puedo creer que sigas con eso. Ya te lo he dicho antes, Harry, es sólo que no entiendes. Ella te quiere; lo que pasa es que está confundida. Si ese tipo no hubiera aparecido de la nada, ustedes ya estarían juntos.- mencionó Ron, sin ocultar una mueca de disgusto.

- ¡Para ya, Ron! Empieces a asustarme con esos comentarios tan lúcidos.- intervino Fred, asombrado.

Su hermano menor sólo le hizo un gesto poco amable y continuó hablando.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es tener sólo un poco más de paciencia. Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, todo estará bien; no podrá ver a ese hombre y se dará cuenta de que no puede estar con nadie más que contigo.- señaló el pelirrojo, intentando darle ánimos a su amigo.

- No se trata de eso. No quiero que elija estar conmigo, sólo porque estoy más cerca.- replicó Harry con mordacidad.

- Creo que lo que este chico que no parece ser Ron quiere decir, es que ella sólo tiene que comprender que te quiere. Eso es lo que pasa con las mujeres, les cuesta mucho apreciar lo que tienen.- bufó George.

- ¿Algo que quieras compartir, hermano?- preguntó su gemelo suspicaz.

- Nada que no sepamos todos: Las mujeres son complicadas.- replicó el pelirrojo.

- Ya. Luego charlamos un poco más al respecto. Volviendo a ti, Harry, estás sufriendo en vano. Si tú y Hermione no están juntos de aquí al fin del año escolar, no hacemos bromas por un mes.- declaró Fred con pose heroica.

- ¿Hacemos?- preguntó George, levantando las cejas.

- ¿Insinúas que no tienes fe en que Harry y Hermione no son el uno para el otro?- replicó su hermano.

- Por supuesto que lo creo. De acuerdo, un mes está bien.- se apresuró a coincidir George.

- Aprecio su confianza, chicos, pero no creo que puedan soportarlo.- afirmó Harry, más relajado por la charla de los chicos.

- No tendremos que hacerlo.- aseguró Fred, confiado.- No somos tontos, Harry, siempre apostamos a seguro.

- ¿Porqué no dejamos esto? Ya les dijimos que si estamos aquí es para descansar del tema. Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.- opinó Ron, sobándose el estómago.

- Y nuestro querido hermano menor ha vuelto.- señaló George con gesto burlón.

- Sí, empezaba a preocuparme por eso. Pero tiene razón, yo también necesito comer algo antes de empezar el siguiente turno.- lo apoyó Fred.

- ¿Vamos al Caldero Chorreante?- propuso Harry.

- Suena bien. Nosotros invitamos. Nada como una buena y abundante comida para una pena de amor.- les dijo George imitando el tono de su madre y arrancando carcajadas de los otros muchachos.

Harry siguió a los hermanos Weasley fuera del local, aún sonriendo por las ocurrencias de los gemelos, pero con un rictus amargo que no podía evitar.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Los terrenos de Howgarts lucían casi vacíos con la mayor parte de los estudiantes fuera. Tan sólo algunos chicos, vestidos de manera informal, paseaban por los jardines, disfrutando de un día inusualmente cálido para la temporada. A ninguno le llamó demasiado la atención ver a un extraño deambulando por allí; nadie que no fuera de confianza podría pasar sin permiso del Director.

Edmund estaba contento de haber salido de casa para entregarle los últimos informes al profesor Dumbledore. Una ocasión perfecta para admirar la escuela sin las miradas de cientos de alumnos puestos en él y también para pensar un poco en ese ambiente tranquilo que le hacía recordar justamente al motivo de su inquietud.

El profesor había sido lo bastante discreto para no hacerle preguntas personales, si bien estaba seguro de que era un tema que lo inquietaba y mucho. Edmund suspiró con pesar al dar una vuelta en el camino, rodeando unos arbustos. Quería que todo estuviera claro de una vez, tanta incertidumbre empezaba a afectarle.

Se detuvo de pronto al ver una figura sentada sobre la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas y las palmas de las manos giradas al sol. Reconoció en seguida de quién se trataba y cuando estaba a punto de volver para no interrumpirla, la joven le habló.

- ¡Hola!- saludó Luna con su tono soñador y sin dejar su extraña postura.

- Buenos días. Luna, ¿verdad?- respondió él, acercándose.

- Así es. Vino a hablar con el Director.- afirmó la chica.

- Correcto. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí en estas fechas? ¿No fuiste a casa? – preguntó Edmund con educación.

- Claro que sí, pasé la Navidad con mi padre; pero él debía partir en una expedición a Suecia y no podía acompañarlo, de modo que regresé. Mi padre dirige El Quisquilloso y ha hecho muchos descubrimientos, ¿sabe?- comentó la joven con algo de orgullo en la voz.

- No tenía idea, en realidad, pero resulta muy interesante. No he tenido oportunidad de leerlo.- mencionó el hombre con sutileza.

- Debería, hay artículos muy interesantes.- sugirió Luna, para luego preguntar enseguida.- ¿Y cómo va todo con Hermione?

Edmund guardó silencio por lo directo de la pregunta, evaluando qué sería lo mejor que podría responder.

- No me conteste si no lo desea, es sólo que es mi amiga y no le he escrito para no incomodarla. Creí que usted sabría algo.- se encogió de hombros la chica.

- Ella está bien, la vi hace un par de días.- se limitó a mencionar el hombre.

- Ya. Entiendo.- replicó Luna, sin alterar su semblante tranquilo.

El hombre pareció dudar entre irse o decir algo, pero al final se apoyó en un árbol cercano al de la chica y viéndola fijamente, le hizo una pregunta.

- Eres una buena amiga y Hermione te aprecia mucho. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?- dijo.

- ¿Hermione dijo que me estima? Qué bien, yo también la quiero mucho, es muy buena.- comentó contenta, fijando sus grandes ojos en la figura frente a sí.- Quiero que sea feliz.

- Yo también.- coincidió Edmund.

- Pero usted quiere que ella sea feliz a su lado y no que elija a Harry para eso.- acotó la rubia.

- Es cierto.- aceptó el hombre con una mueca irónica.

- Ella está en una situación difícil. Harry es un gran chico y la quiere mucho.- mencionó ella.

- También yo la quiero, no sabes cuánto.- replicó Edmund con tono duro.

- Lo sé, y creo que igual que Harry, es muy buena persona. Hermione no estaría tan confundida si no lo fuera.- comentó Luna con sencillez.

- Aprecio eso, Luna, gracias. Discúlpame si he sido grosero, es sólo que a veces el que las personas siempre asuman que Harry es la persona apropiada para Hermione, me molesta, no puedo evitarlo.- se excusó él.

- No se preocupe, comprendo lo que quiere decir. Estos meses han sido difíciles para todos, espero que nadie salga muy lastimado.- mencionó la chica.

- No creo que eso sea posible.- replicó Edmund con tristeza.

- Quizá no. ¿Sabe? Mi mamá decía esa frase tan conocida de que el tiempo lo sana todo, no importa qué tan malas sean las cosas.- recordó la joven con nostalgia.

- Tu madre era una dama muy inteligente. ¿Acaso ya tienes una idea de lo que pueda pasar al final?- preguntó Edmund con curiosidad.

- Más que una idea es una esperanza.- replicó Luna.

- Yo también tengo una y algo me dice que no tendré que esperar mucho para saber si se hará realidad o no.- coincidió el hombre.

- Eso sería lo mejor, saberlo ya, quiero decir.- respondió la Ravenclaw.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, Luna, debo irme ya. Fue muy agradable conversar contigo.- dijo Edmund con amabilidad.

- Lo mismo digo. Que le vaya bien.- se despidió la chica.

- Igualmente. Hasta pronto.- replicó él con una sonrisa, alejándose hacia las puertas principales.

La joven cerró los ojos, al parecer concentrándose en algún pensamiento importante, y luego exhaló un suspiro.

- Date prisa, Hermione.- musitó, frunciendo el ceño.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

La señora Granger acomodaba unas flores en los jarrones del salón, en tanto pensaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Su esposo se estaba encargando de la consulta y Hermione le había dicho que estaría en su dormitorio ocupándose de los deberes que debía entregar al regresar a la escuela. Ella podía decir eso, pero su madre estaba segura de que las tareas eran lo último en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Había notado lo afectada que pareció quedar Hermione una vez que despidió a Harry. ¡Vaya con el muchacho impetuoso! En circunstancias normales habría aplaudido tanta honestidad, pero ahora le preocupaba cuánto habría lastimado a su hija con sus palabras. Ella insistía en que estaba bien, claro, pero no le creía en lo absoluto, la conocía demasiado bien. Hermione era una chica generosa que siempre anteponía los sentimientos de los demás a los suyos, y el pensar que estaba lastimando a dos personas que le importaban tanto, debía de estar destrozándola.

Esto tenía que terminar ya, se dijo la señora con firmeza. Pero no quería insistir con su hija. Como fuera, de alguna manera tendría que darle el empujón que necesitaba para que tomara una decisión y se diera cuenta de una buena vez qué es lo qué quería, de ese modo podría empezar a disfrutar de su vida como la joven que era.

Le daba vueltas en la cabeza a todas las ideas que pudieran ayudar, cuando el timbre de la puerta la distrajo. Corrió a abrir y se sorprendió al encontrarse allí parada a una mujer muy distinguida, de porte altivo y que al parecer se encontraba más que incómoda, si bien se cuidaba de no demostrarlo.

- Buenos días. ¿Entiendo que esta es la casa de la señorita Hermione Granger? – preguntó la dama con voz delicada.

- Así es, se trata de mi hija.- aceptó la señora, extrañada.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Sí, por favor, necesito hablar con ella.- afirmó la dama sin dar mayores detalles.

- Comprendo. Pero, debe disculparme, pase.- invitó la señora Granger con sus buenas maneras.

- Gracias.-apreció la otra, cruzando el umbral.

- Hermione está ahora en su dormitorio, voy a avisarle. Siéntese.- indicó al llegar al salón y señalándole un sillón.

- Es muy amable.- dijo la otra con voz tirante y ocupando el asiento.

- No le he preguntado, qué descuido. ¿Me dice su nombre?- pidió la señora Granger.

- Desde luego. Dígale tan sólo que Elizabeth Lascelles desea hablarle.- dijo la dama.

La señora Granger se limitó a alzar las cejas con curiosidad y tras vacilar un momento, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para anunciarle a su misteriosa visitante.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Harry, Ron y los gemelos terminaban su postre en la taberna, mientras comentaban cosas de la escuela y el Quidditch. Los Weasley parecieron tomar el tácito acuerdo de no hablar más del asunto de Hermione por ahora. No es que les faltaran ganas, especialmente a los gemelos, pero entendieron que Harry necesitaba distraerse un poco.

- Te digo que Portugal va a darnos más de un dolor de cabeza.- decía Ron, masticando a la vez que hablaba.

- Estás loco, ni en un millón de años. Inglaterra nunca tuvo un mejor equipo y esta vez sí vamos a la final.- lo contradijo George.

- No estaría seguro de eso, hermano, aprendí a no hacerme ilusiones.- intervino Fred.- ¿Tú qué piensas Harry?

- Creo que en gran parte va a depender de sus Buscadores, porque en lo que respecta a Cazadores van muy parejos. Primero jugarán en Lisboa, ¿verdad?- preguntó él a su vez.

- Sí, y la vuelta será aquí, en Londres. Conseguiremos entradas para todos si podemos ubicar a un amigo que trabaja en la organización y nos debe un par de favores.- ofreció Fred.

- No puede ser.- intervino George con voz extraña.

- ¿Porqué no? No seas egoísta.- se quejó Ron al instante.

- No me refiero al partido, zopenco. Es "eso" lo que no puede ser.- dijo su hermano, señalando a la puerta con una sonrisa enorme.

Los chicos voltearon a ver todos al mismo tiempo con curiosidad y distintas expresiones cruzaron sus semblantes.

Percy le abría el paso a una joven de largo cabello oscuro y tez clara que le sonreía agradecida. Su hermano estaba tan pulcramente vestido como de costumbre y su acompañante no se quedaba atrás, aunque tenía una postura más relajada.

- No lo puedo creer.- acertó a decir Ron.

- ¿Ella es…?- preguntó Harry, antes de ser interrumpido.

- Nuestra posible futura cuñada y regalo de Navidad atrasado.- completó Fred, para luego dirigirse a su gemelo.- Maniobra trece, George.

- Entendido- respondió él.

George se paró de la mesa con expresión inocente y haciéndose el que no los había visto, se dirigió a la barra. Los tres ocupantes de la mesa observaron con toda la discreción que podían, cómo ordenaba algo y luego se daba vuelta "casualmente" en el momento que la pareja pasaba a su lado. Tuvieron que esconder las sonrisas que les provocó el azoro de Percy cuando George extendió la mano a la chica y le dijo algunas palabras que no alcanzaron a escuchar, al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza excesiva el hombro de su hermano mayor. George y Percy parecieron discutir algo, hasta que el primero le hizo un gesto aparentemente ofendido, por lo que pudieron suponer al verlo llevarse una mano al pecho. Fue entonces que la chica intervino y tras susurrarle unas palabras a Percy, lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo a la mesa. George los siguió feliz.

- Muchachos, qué sorpresa.- saludó Percy algo nervioso.

- Hola.- respondieron los tres a coro.

- Bueno, no tenía idea de que íbamos a encontrarlos aquí.- continuó el joven.

- Percy, ¿no nos vas a presentar?- le preguntó la chica.

- Sí, Percy, ¿dónde están tus modales?- lo regañó Fred, encantado.

- Claro, lo siento. Chicos, ella es Audrey.- anunció recuperando algo de su aplomo.

- Hola, Audrey.- respondieron todos sin contener una carcajada por su respuesta simultánea.

Percy se puso tan rojo como su cabello, pero Audrey se unió a sus risas al parecer francamente divertida.

- ¡Qué presentación más vaga, Percy! – Lo reprendió con cariño.- pero también sucinta. Soy Audrey Calloway, mucho gusto. Ahora déjenme adivinar quiénes son ustedes. Tú, claro, ya te presentaste, George.

El chico asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

- Entonces, por descarte, tú debes ser Fred.- mencionó señalando al otro gemelo.

- El más encantador de todos, ya te lo habrá dicho Percy.- mencionó el muchacho al estrechar su mano.

- Algo dijo, aunque esa palabra no surgió en la conversación.- reconoció Audrey con una risita.- Tú tienes que ser Ron, eres el más parecido a Percy.

- ¿Qué? Digo, tal vez; la verdad es que todos nos parecemos un poco. Mucho gusto.- saludó el chico, algo cortado.

- Y, por supuesto, Harry Potter. Es un placer conocerte, un verdadero honor.- dijo con sencillez.

- Gracias, el gusto es mío.- descartó Harry ruborizado, como le pasaba siempre que recibía un halago.

- Bueno, ya se conocieron todos, ahora tenemos que irnos.- intervino Percy con rapidez.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? Acompáñennos a comer, los invitamos con gusto.- ofreció Fred.

- ¿Qué no tienen que ver su negocio?- replicó su hermano.

- Para eso tenemos empleados, Percy, en el trabajo hay que saber delegar y además la familia siempre está primero.- señaló George con una sonrisa beatífica.

- Son muy amables y me encantaría quedarme a conversar un rato con todos ustedes, pero mis padres nos esperan para almorzar y ya vamos llegando tarde.- se disculpó la joven.

- ¿Tus padres? ¿Van a almorzar con tus padres?- repitió Fred con los ojos entrecerrados en dirección a su hermano mayor.

- Sí, de no ser así, nos quedaríamos con gusto, ¿verdad, Percy?- le dijo a su compañero.

- Por supuesto.- dijo él con demasiado entusiasmo.

- ¿Y cómo es que nunca nos has visitado en casa?- observó George.

- ¡George! – lo reprendió Percy.

- Está bien, Percy. La verdad es que ya le he comentado cuánto quiero conocer a su familia, pero resulta complicado encontrar una oportunidad.- señaló Audrey.

- Había pensado en invitar a mamá y papá a cenar una noche de estas.- reconoció Percy.

- Pero eso no es necesario. ¿Ya tienen planes para Año Nuevo? – preguntó Fred.

- No tenemos nada especial en mente aún.- respondió la joven, ignorando la mirada espantada de su novio.

- Entonces los esperamos a cenar y no aceptamos un no por respuesta. Mamá estará encantada, ¿no, chicos?- dijo George, feliz.

- En la gloria.- lo apoyó Ron.

- La haría muy feliz.- opinó Harry.

- ¡Son tan amables! Estaremos allí sin dudarlo, pero deben dejar que llevemos algo, tal vez un pastel. ¿A las siete estará bien?- preguntó la joven entusiasmada.

- Perfecto.- se limitó a contestar George.

- Así lo haremos, entonces. Será maravilloso conocer a tus padres, cariño.- comentó contenta Audrey.

- Mis padres te encantarán, son grandes personas, ya te lo he dicho; estarán felices de conocerte.- le dijo Percy, con honestidad.

- Será más fácil ahora que ya nos vio a nosotros, ¿verdad? Reconoce que nos tenías miedo.- mencionó Fred con un guiño travieso.

- Pero si Percy siempre habla muy bien de todos ustedes, los quiere mucho.- observó ella.

- ¿En serio?- intervino Ron, sin ocultar su asombro.

- En general- dijo su hermano mayor con sequedad.- Ahora si debemos irnos, Audrey.

- Es cierto, mira nada más la hora que es. Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos, nos veremos en un par de días.- se despidió la joven con una sonrisa.

- Estaremos contando las horas.- señaló Fred a su vez, con gusto.

- Que les vaya bien.- se unió George.

Harry y Ron se limitaron a hacerles un gesto de despedida, mientras los veían dirigirse a la parte trasera del local, para poder llegar al Callejón.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?- dijo George, rompiendo el silencio.

- Es muy bonita.- reconoció Ron.

- Y simpática, de verdad agradable.- terció Harry.

- Se portó mejor de lo que esperaba.- dijo Fred.

Los gemelos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, antes de hablar al mismo tiempo, en voz muy alta.

- ¡¿Qué diablos le vio a Percy?!- se preguntaron, uniéndose luego a las risas de los otros dos chicos.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Lady Lascelles se acomodó con rigidez sobre el sillón y lanzó una mirada alrededor, deteniendo la vista en el marco sobre la mesilla. No lo tocó, pero se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa suave que delataba cierta nostalgia. Una familia pequeña, de tres; como la que tuvo hasta la muerte de su esposo. Pensó que tal vez debió haber cedido cuando el padre de Edmund insistía en que salieran de vacaciones tanto como era posible; así tendría ese tipo de recuerdos. Pero se recompuso enseguida y volvió a adoptar su expresión distante cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver a la mujer en la habitación. Era muy hermosa, aunque fuera ya algo mayor. Tenía ese aire lejano que le recordaba a su hijo. Sí, en cuanto su madre subió a avisarle que una dama de nombre Elizabeth Lascelles deseaba hablar con ella, supo con seguridad que debía tratarse de la madre de Edmund. Lo que no podía siquiera imaginar era qué buscaba yendo a su casa para hablarle.

- Buenos días.- saludó la chica muy cortés.

- Buenos días.- respondió la dama, al parecer escudriñándola con la mirada.

La joven sintió como si estuviera bajo una máquina de rayos X.

- Mi madre me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo.- mencionó la joven.

- Así es. Por favor, siéntate aquí, frente a mí.- señaló la señora.

Hermione se acercó con pasos vacilantes a la silla que la mujer la había indicado. ¡Por Merlín, si estaban en su casa! Pero no podía evitar sentirse algo cohibida por esa mirada tan penetrante.

- Supongo que tu madre te habrá dicho mi nombre.- dijo la mujer.

- Claro, sé que usted es Lady Lascelles, la madre de Edmund.- afirmó Hermione.

- ¿Y adivinaste eso sólo al oír mi nombre?- se asombró la dama.

- En gran parte. Aunque igual lo habría sabido al verla, porque usted y su hijo se parecen mucho.- replicó la joven.

- Lo dices porque no has visto nunca un retrato de su padre; es su viva imagen. Aunque es verdad que me han dicho antes que tenemos cierto…aire.- señaló la señora con un gesto de la mano.

- Tal vez sea eso.- coincidió la chica.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione? Me gusta cómo suena.- preguntó la señora de improviso.

- Claro que sí, gracias.- apreció Hermione.

- Tú puedes decirme Elizabeth; disculparás, claro, que no pueda aceptar que me tutee alguien de tu edad.- le dijo la dama.

- Comprendo.- se limitó a contestar Hermione, algo desconcertada.

El silencio se instaló entre ellas, con la joven retorciendo sus manos y la mujer sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Según he oído, eres una joven brillante, y usualmente la gente así es muy curiosa. ¿Cómo es que no me preguntas qué hago aquí?- habló Lady Lascelles.

- Bueno, esperaba que usted me lo dijera. Después de todo, debe de tener un motivo para estar aquí.- replicó ella.

- Directa, ¿eh? Muy bien, me gusta eso, aprecio a las personas que no se andan con rodeos.- alabó la dama.

- No quise sonar grosera.- se disculpó Hermione, algo apenada.

- No lo fuiste, no te preocupes.- descartó la mujer.- Verás, estoy aquí porque soy una mujer insufrible que sabe que no debe involucrarse en la vida de su hijo, pero no puede evitarlo.

- Edmund no sabe que está aquí.- afirmó la chica.

- Desde luego que no, no quiero ni imaginar lo que diría si lo supiera. Agradeceré tu discreción.- le dijo la señora algo inquieta.

- Yo no le diré nada.- aseguró la joven.

- Te creo, se ve que también eres honesta. Hermione, no quiero quitarte el poco tiempo que tienes para estar con tu familia y la verdad es que tampoco me siento del todo cómoda en esta situación, así que seré clara. Mi hijo te ama y quisiera saber qué es lo que sientes tú por él.- le preguntó Lady Lascelles sin preámbulos.

Hermione se le quedó viendo con la boca entreabierta y sin atinar a decir nada.

- Sé que no es una manera muy amable de preguntar algo de esta naturaleza, pero ya te lo dije; no me gustan los rodeos.- mencionó la dama.

- Mire, no quiero ofenderla en lo absoluto, pero esto no es algo que le concierna.- respondió Hermione ruborizada.

- Es mi hijo, desde luego que me concierne.- cortó la dama con dureza.

- ¿Cómo espera venir aquí y que yo le diga algo así? ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó la joven, sentándose más derecha.

- No busco entrometerme, si eso es lo que piensas. Hasta donde sé, no tienes del todo claro lo que sientes por Edmund; creí que tal vez eso ya habría cambiado.- replicó la mujer más calmada.

- ¡Pues no es así! ¡Esto es lo único que me faltaba! Que usted venga a mi casa a preguntarme esas cosas y a abogar por su hijo.- le dijo Hermione alterada.

- Un momento, niña, detente allí. ¿Eso es lo que crees que he venido a hacer? Porque entonces tu inteligencia está más que sobre valorada.- bufó la dama, indignada.- Edmund no necesita que nadie, y mucho menos su madre, abogue por él.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que hace aquí?- preguntó la joven asombrada.

- Ya lo dije. Quiero saber si ya has aclarado tus dudas. Todo este asunto es intolerable. Edmund no lo merece. Es un gran hombre y detesto verlo con ese aire melancólico, angustiado por saber si la joven de la que está enamorado va al fin a corresponderle; sencillamente no es justo.- exclamó Lady Lascelles, perdiendo algo de su compostura.

- ¿Y usted cree que esto me hace feliz? - replicó Hermione en cuanto recuperó la voz.

- No lo creo, porque eso te haría una persona terrible; pero mi hijo es un buen juez del carácter y jamás se habría fijado en alguien así.- descartó la mujer con claridad.

- ¿Entonces qué esperaba que le dijera? Créame, si tuviera algo claro al respecto, hablaría con Edmund.- le aseguró la joven.

La dama la miró con los labios apretados y la mirada fría, como si estuviera librando una batalla interna respecto a qué le debería decir a continuación.

- Escucha, Hermione, sé que hay mucho en juego en todo esto. No sólo se trata de la felicidad de mi hijo, sino también de la tuya y de ese muchacho, Harry Potter. No pongas esa cara, Edmund no me ha dicho nada; ya debes conocerlo lo suficiente, para saber que es incapaz de algo así. He hecho mis propias averiguaciones y no me arrepiento de eso. El punto es que ha llegado el momento de que dejes las dudas de lado. Sé lo que es tomar una decisión difícil que puede cambiar totalmente tu destino, vaya que lo sé, porque lo he pasado.- confesó la mujer en voz baja.

Hermione la miró, recordando lo que Edmund le había contado acerca de cómo su madre renunció por voluntada propia a su vida en el mundo mágico para casarse con su padre.

- No voy a entrar en detalles, pero conozco muy bien esa sensación de estar al borde un abismo, sabiendo que debes saltar porque no hay otra alternativa; pero haces todo lo posible para retrasar el momento, porque no estás segura de lo que te espera allí abajo, si siquiera sabes si llegarás intacta.- continuó la dama sin variar su tono.- Pero esa es una agonía que bien puedes ahorrarte, muchacha, porque no hay nada que puedas hacer. Yo salté; tardé mucho en hacerlo, pero tras dudar bastante tiempo, lo hice y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Ahora es tu turno de cerrar los ojos y dejarte caer. Al menos tendrás la seguridad de que alguien te estará esperando allí abajo. No mentiré, espero que ese alguien sea Edmund, pero de no ser así, igual te deseo lo mejor. Lo único que te pido es que por el bien de todos, actúes ya, basta de indecisiones que sólo lastiman a gente noble que no lo merece.- culminó su discurso la dama con entereza, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Espere. Usted tiene toda la razón, lo sé, pero no quiero hacerle daño a nadie.- le dijo la joven con tristeza.

- Estoy segura de que así es, pero no hay otra salida. Las cosas se han dado así y haces mal perdiendo tiempo lamentándote por eso. Al contrario, sólo consigues que los demás sufran de manera innecesaria. Salta de una buena vez y termina con esto, para que quien quede fuera pueda sanar con tranquilidad.- aconsejó Lady Lascelles.

- ¿Y qué pasa si me equivoco?- replicó Hermione con voz ligeramente desafiante.

- Una no se equivoca con algo así. Este no es un enamoramiento pasajero; hay emociones muy fuertes de por medio, casi puedo sentirlas. De parte de Edmund es así, también ocurre algo similar contigo o no estarías así, y supongo que podemos decir lo mismo de ese chico Potter. Pensar demasiado no ayudará en nada, créeme, lo intenté y terminé en el mismo punto del que partí; así que es una pérdida de tiempo y energías.- desdeñó la dama encogiendo los hombros.

- Estuve pensando que debía tomar una decisión pronto, lo antes posible.- reconoció la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso sólo reafirma lo que dicen de ti; eres lista.- concedió Lady Lascelles dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Alguien me odiará.- le dijo siguiéndola y con voz angustiada.

- ¿Por eso es toda esta incertidumbre?- volteó la mujer a verla.- No hagas que cambie mi opinión de ti, por favor. Edmund jamás te odiaría; y ese muchacho, Potter, si es la clase de persona que dicen, tampoco lo hará.

- Harry es muy bueno.- afirmó Hermione.

- Entonces no te odiará si no lo eliges, de modo que puedes dejar las dudas.- descartó la dama con firmeza, lista para salir.

- Gracias.- musitó la chica.

- ¿Por qué?- se detuvo la mujer extrañada.

- Por todo lo que dijo, por hablarme de su experiencia.- replicó Hermione.

- No te confundas, querida, no hago esto por ti. Lo único que me importa es la felicidad de mi hijo. Si lo aceptas, será dichoso, y si no; bueno, es un hombre fuerte y sé que lo superará, pero si ese es el caso, entonces que sea ya, para acabar con esta charada.- declaró tajante la dama.

Hermione pareció entristecerse por la fría respuesta, lo que debió ablandar en algo el corazón de la altiva dama, porque tras vacilar un segundo, tomó con suavidad la barbilla de la chica y le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa.

- Me agradas, Hermione. Eres inteligente, digna y valiente; me gustaría verte al lado de Edmund para que le des ese toque de alegría que tanta falta le hace en su vida. Tú y él harían una buena pareja, pero si ese no es su destino, igual lo respetaré.- señaló la señora.

- Gracias.- repitió la joven.- Y prometo no decirle nada de esto a Edmund.

- Aprecio eso. También eres noble; eso es muy…Gryffindor.- señaló la mujer con una sonrisa burlona, abriendo la puerta.

- ¿A qué Casa fue usted?- preguntó la chica sin poder contenerse.

- Muchacha, ¿realmente necesitas preguntar?- replicó la dama, alzando una ceja.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto de despedida que la dama correspondió antes de subir al auto que la esperaba en la acera. Al verla marchar, la joven cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sabía que su madre la estaría esperando, ansiosa por saber qué es lo que había hablado con la madre de Edmund.

La señora la esperaba sentada a la mesa de diario, con una taza de té al frente y una mirada interrogante. Se extrañó aún más al ver entrar a su hija con una suave sonrisa en los labios y una expresión de tranquilidad que hace mucho no advertía en ella.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó su madre, inquieta.

- Estoy lista para saltar.- declaró su hija, ocupando una silla.

- ¿Qué?- replicó la señora desconcertada.

- Eso, que voy a lanzarme.- continuó Hermione.

- Disculpa, cielo, pero no te sigo.- observó su madre.

- Si me sirves un té, prometo explicarte todo.- ofreció su hija.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó la señora, yendo a poner la tetera al fuego.

Hermione observó trabajar a su madre en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de concentración absoluta. Estaba pensando si sabría reconocer el momento en el cuál tendría que poner los pies sobre la nada y esperar a que fueran los brazos correctos los que la recibieran.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A. Hola, ya ni me disculpo porque me da cosa. En serio, aprecio mucho a los que me leen y entienden lo difícil que puede resultar actualizar cuando tienes poco tiempo y nada de musas, las muy malvadas. Sólo puedo decir en mi patética defensa que hago todo lo que puedo y que sé que ustedes entienden. Pero no quiero molestarlos más con mis divagaciones. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En general, sencillo y tranquilo, me parece, aunque hemos tenido de todo un poco. Mucho de los gemelos, claro, porque fuera de Hogwarts ellos tienen que estar presentes, apareció la misteriosa Audrey y ya tiene cita en La Madriguera, pobre Percy. ¡Volvió Luna! La extrañaba, y también a Neville, pero sólo pude incluirla a ella; además de que siempre da en el clavo y su conversación con Edmund me gustó mucho. La visita de la madre de Edmund a Hermione era algo que tenía en mente hace tiempo, porque se nota que es una señora de armas tomar y tal vez sea ella quien le ha dado a la chica el empujón que necesitaba. Falta poco, chicos, creo que es la pena de saberlo lo que me bloquea, pero igual vamos para adelante.**

**Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews y comentarios:**

_**Alastor:**_** Hola, a los años, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado; creo que lo he escrito a cuenta gotas, qué espanto. Pero al menos aquí hemos tenido de todo, ojalá que te gusten los gemelos, porque los tenemos hasta decir basta. No sé porqué, pero me da la impresión de que Harry está más tranquilo luego de su última charla con Hermione y a ella le hizo mucho bien la que tuvo con la madre de Edmund. Me contarás qué te ha parecido, porque ya casi acabamos. Mil besos, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

_**Krasni:**_** Hola, creo que te contesté el review, es que soy medio distraída, disculparás eso. Gracias miles por la buena vibra. Como mencioné más arriba, el fic está por acabar, por no decir que a lo mucho faltarán un par de capítulos, de modo que el sufrimiento de Harry debe de estar por terminar, ¿o no? ¡Era broma! Bueno, gracias de nuevo, aquí no tuvimos Harmony, pero sí de todo un poco y si eres buen observador, que lo pareces, te darás cuenta de lo importante de todos los detalles que se van dando, aunque ellos no aparezcan muchas veces juntos. Me contarás qué opinas, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho, un beso.**

_**Noelhia:**_** Capítulo nuevo para tu disfrute, con mucho Weasley de por medio, que siempre vienen bien. A Harry lo veo más calmado, como que está esperando a ver qué pasa y creo que eso está bien, porque como decimos por aquí, ahora la pelota está en la cancha de Hermione y la chica, previa sacudida de una mujer nada sutil, parece haber despertado, ¿qué pensará hacer? Ya lo sabremos, paciencia, aunque sea un poquito que falta poco. Gracias por estar allí, mil besos, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

_**Nocturnal Depression:**_** Hola, disculpa la demora, espero que hayas encontrado este capítulo interesante al menos, porque no hemos tenido Harmony, pero era necesario para lo que tengo en mente. No lo puedo creer, vamos a terminar el fic, será el primero y eso me trae de cabeza. Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado y lo más importante es que al final se vea como un todo y quedemos satisfechos, esa es mi idea, por lo menos. Bueno, gracias por pasar siempre, cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto.**

_**Katurra:**_** Hola, un poco de paz después de la tormenta, por decirlo así. Harry como que anda más tranquilo después de su "ligera" explosión y Hermione decidida al fin, el problema es que ni ella sabe muy bien a qué, pero yo me encargo. Los gemelos aquí de nuevo y con su pasatiempo favorito, fastidiar a Percy. Me metiste la espina de Luna, porque también yo quería que volviera, pero no sabía cómo y se me ocurrió lo de la charla con Edmund, para que tuviera otro punto de vista. Ya me contarás qué te pareció todo esto. Ni siquiera incluí todo el escándalo que con seguridad armó la señora Weasley, porque creo que todos nos lo imaginamos con claridad, pero seguro que no se tragó el cuento y seguirá sin hacerlo hasta que tenga respuestas claras. Bueno, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto, gracias por estar allí, mil besos.**

_**Magdal:**_** Muchas gracias por el mensaje, me diste ánimos y el video me vino como caído del cielo, tanto que ya tengo claro cómo acaba la cosa, es que necesitaba una buena inyección de Harmony, porque estaba sin musa y como si eso fuera poco estoy respondiendo un reto que me tiene al borde del colapso, pero eso es otra historia. Si bien no hemos visto a Harry y Hermione juntos aquí, seguro que tú has notado un montón de detalles de lo que podría terminar ocurriendo. De Edmund tampoco vimos mucho, aunque creo que eso se resolverá en el próximo capítulo. Y conocimos a la famosa Audrey, parece simpática la chica, sobrevivió a los gemelos, y eso es bastante, aunque le falta la suegra. ¿Habías pensado que sería la madre de Edmund la que terminaría dándole un buen sacudón a la chica? Yo tenía en mente que esta señora no se quedara tranquila, pero su conversación no la planeé; sin embargo, a veces una persona que te dice las cosas de frente y sin anestesia puede ser de mucha ayuda. Bueno, ya me contarás qué te pareció esto, gracias por el detalle de nuevo. Cuídate mucho, miles de besos de parte de Harry, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

_**Caro**_**: Hola, cómo va todo. Pasé por tu nueva historia, pero no sé todavía si has actualizado algo, ahora me fijo. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? De todo un poco, eso sí. Gemelos y la ya famosa Audrey, que al parecer no se amilana con facilidad. Habrá que verla en La Madriguera con casi toda la tribu en pleno para saber si es una digna postulante a futura nuera de Molly, ya me imagino ese embrollo. Harry parece más maduro, como que ya asimiló mejor las cosas después de la discusión de Hermione y siente que ya hizo todo lo posible; ahora es turno de la chica, que recibió una visita más que sorpresiva. A mi esa señora como que me da miedo, pero aquí vimos su lado más humano, le fue a pedir que se dejara de dudas y actuara, algo que venía necesitando. Bueno, ya me contarás qué opinas, cuídate mucho, mil besos mi querida amiga, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

_**Mapy Potter:**_** Lo último que quiero es estresar a alguien, si yo lo hago por todos xD. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, mira que la incertidumbre está a punto de acabar y yo me quedaré tan triste por el fin de este viaje, pero contenta porque espero darles algo bueno. Gracias por las buenas vibras, actualizo con toda la frecuencia que puedo, espero que me digas qué opinas de este capítulo. Cuídate mucho, un beso.**

_**Liliett:**_** Hola, cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado el último capítulo, espero que otro tanto ocurra con este. Gracias a ti por hacerte presente. Mira, sabes que muchas veces uno piensa sólo en los reviews que recibe y la verdad es que no tienes ni idea de cómo ayudan, porque quienes escribimos por aquí lo hacemos por puro amor y es lindo que te digan si vas bien o si te mandan una crítica constructiva también; yo he aprendido eso desde que empecé a subir, antes la verdad es que era un poco desconsiderada, ahora si dejo review, porque sé lo que se siente cuando abres la bandeja y te encuentra un mensaje. Por otra parte, me parece una responsabilidad de quien recibe review que lo conteste, de uno u otro modo, aunque sea con tardanza, siempre hay una manera y me molesta horrores cuando no me responden, porque eso de no tengo tiempo no me lo termino de creer, conozco autoras admirables que reciben cientos de reviews y los contestan a veces con mucho tiempo de retraso, pero lo hacen y eso es respetable. Si fuiste tan amable de leer lo que escribo, y todavía dejarme un comentario, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es agradecértelo. Yo leí alguna vez que aquí nos retroalimentamos autores y lectores por igual, sin distingo, y si todos lo tuviéramos así de claro, sería un fandom más feliz:) Bueno, ya paro, parezco política xD, qué miedo. Si tú me echaste un rezo, yo te di la misa entera. Bueno, ya me contarás qué opinas del capitulo en sí, mil y un besos, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

_**Alexa:**_** Mi maravillosa amiga y motivadora personal, cómo te va. Ojalá que el ritmo de trabajo haya disminuido un poquito al menos. Ya está, lamento la demora, pero falta tan poquito que la cosa se pone difícil; igual aquí está el nuevo capítulo y si bien no hubo mucho Harmony, espera a los próximos porque se viene el final y te sorprenderá, o eso espero, el cómo se va a dar. Harry está como que más sereno y eso me gusta, ahora es el turno de Hermione, sólo tienen que encontrarse en el punto correcto o uno correrá hacia el otro, ya veremos, no digo más. Gracias por estar allí, sé buena y ten paciencia, que no falta nada. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto.**

_**Evigtt:**_** Hola, mil veces bienvenida. Qué bueno que te gusta la historia. Tus encantadoras palabras llegaron en excelente momento, necesitaba mucha buena vibra. Edmund puede tener en mente muchas cosas, y creo que lo de la cachetada ya no le preocupa tanto. Ya veremos qué ocurre, estate atenta que falta poco. Gracias miles por la atención, yo también me he quedado así leyendo algo cuando me ha gustado, y aprecio que este fic se lo merezca, porque sé que hay fallos, pero vamos corrigiendo en el camino. De nuevo, muy agradecida, cuídate mucho, nos estaremos leyendo pronto, mil besos.**

_**Ariza:**_** Hola compatriota, gracias por pasar. Espero que te llegara el mensaje, y si no, descuida que lo del trabajo se comprende perfectamente, todo el mundo parece andar igual en estos días, al menos existen los domingos y esto es. Notarás que si bien no ha habido Harmony en este capítulo, si ha pasado de todo y eso es muy importante para el desarrollo de la trama. Aquí estamos cerca al final y es muy posible que sólo falten un par de entregas más, será por eso que me demoro más en actualizar, eso me bloquea un poco, pero se hace lo que se puede. Gracias de nuevo por hacerte presente, cuídate mucho, espero subir pronto, nos estamos leyendo, mil besos.**

**Saludos para **_**Miqa, Fergie, Pam, Fabi, **_**y si me olvido de alguien, mil disculpas, es que la buena memoria está fuera de mi liga. Besos, espero que estén bien.**

**Y desde luego, saludos para quienes están por allí y no dejan review. Vamos, chicos, necesito más ánimos que nunca, denle al cuadrado con confianza, no muerde y le sacan una sonrisa a una autora estresada. Igual, cuídense mucho todos, mil besos y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, salvo Edmund, claro, son propiedad de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling. **

**Este es el capítulo más largo de la historia, de modo que acomódense bien y si pueden busquen refrescos y palomitas. De mí, para ustedes, disfrútenlo.**

************************************************

Hermione y sus padres desayunaban muy temprano, haciendo planes acerca de si se quedarían a cenar en casa o saldrían a algún lugar especial el día siguiente para celebrar el Año Nuevo.

La chica escuchaba más de lo que participaba en la conversación, siendo cubierta por su madre cuando el señor Granger preguntaba si algo malo le ocurría.

- Te lo digo, cariño, de verdad aprecio a tu prima Catherine, pero no celebraremos en su casa. Agradezco que nos haya invitado, pero sus hijos son insufribles; lo lamento.- descartó la señora Granger a una sugerencia de su esposo.

- ¡Vamos! No es para tanto, creo que exageras un poco. Es verdad que los chicos están algo consentidos, pero en el fondo son muy simpáticos.- replicó el señor Granger.- ¿No es cierto, Hermione?

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó la chica, saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Tu padre nos pregunta si podemos ir a casa de tía Catherine a festejar el Año Nuevo. Ya le he dicho que no soportaría pasar la velada con esos niños tan maleducados que tiene.- se adelantó a explicar la señora.

- ¡Oh, si, claro! Bueno, en realidad, lo que preferiría es que nos quedáramos en casa.- mencionó Hermione.

- No lo creo, hija. Recuerda que volverás a la escuela en un par de días; debemos pensar en algo que te divierta un poco más.- negó su padre.

- Lo paso muy bien con ustedes.- negó ella al momento.

- Ya lo sé, cariño, pero no es lo mismo, y además…- el señor se interrumpió al oír el timbre del teléfono.

- ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora y un sábado?- se extrañó su esposa.

- No lo sé. Yo atiendo en el salón, ustedes sigan pensando en algo.- indicó el señor, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor para atender la llamada.

- Hermione, ¿no puedes intentar parecer más animada? Hasta tu padre, que es tan distraído, sospecha que algo te ocurre.- aprovechó la señora para decirle a su hija.

- Lo sé, y de verdad lo intento, pero no puedo evitarlo.- le dijo la joven.

- En ese caso, tal vez lo mejor sea que nos quedemos en casa; no tiene sentido ir a algún sitio especial si no vas a disfrutarlo.- mencionó la señora apenada.

- Lo lamento mucho, mamá, es sólo que me siento muy extraña; como si ya estuviera al borde del precipicio, pero tengo miedo.- intentó explicarse su hija.

- ¡Precipicio! ¡Vaya con las metáforas de esa señora! ¿Y tienes ya una idea acerca de desde dónde vas a saltar?- preguntó su madre sin disimular su inquietud.

- No, en realidad no tengo idea.- reconoció Hermione con ansiedad en la voz.

El señor Granger volvió antes de que su esposa pudiera replicar. Se le veía contento y ocupó su lugar con expresión satisfecha, mientras sonreía a su familia.

- Problema resuelto.- anunció el señor.

- ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó su esposa confundida.

- Acaba de llamarme Charles Hoover para invitarnos a su casa para la cena de Año Nuevo. Me dijo que será algo pequeño, sólo para los amigos y que le gustaría que fuéramos. Se disculpó por avisar con tan poco tiempo, pero al parecer fue una idea de última hora. ¿Qué dicen?- les preguntó a su esposa e hija.

- No lo sé, es algo repentino y no creí que Charles fuera a hacer algún tipo de fiesta. Además, no somos tan cercanos.- mencionó la señora insegura.

- Nos conocemos hace muchos años, Jane, e insistió mucho en que debíamos ir. Los tres.- enfatizó con una sonrisa dirigida a su hija.

Madre e hija intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. La señora guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta de la joven para apoyarla en lo que fuera que dijera.

- Me parece una excelente idea, papá; seguro que nos divertiremos todos mucho y no estaría bien hacerle ese desplante al señor Hoover, él es siempre muy amable con nosotros.- dijo Hermione con firmeza.

Su madre se limitó a sonreír y a asentir con cierto nerviosismo. Aparentemente, Hermione tendría que "lanzarse", como ella decía, mucho antes de lo esperado.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

El ambiente en La Madriguera variaba de tenso a distendido según el rumbo que tomaban las conversaciones. La señora Weasley pasaba de la emoción por el anuncio de Percy de que llevaría a cenar a su novia al día siguiente, a contemplar con mirada sospechosa a Harry cada vez que recordaba su ausencia de hacía unas noches. Había insistido hasta el cansancio para que el muchacho le dijera a dónde había ido, pero él seguía ceñido a la historia inventada por Ron de que fue a recoger algunas cosas olvidadas en casa de sus tíos. Como si ella no supiera que ese había sido un intento desesperado de su hijo menor para ocultar el verdadero motivo de su desaparición.

Su esposo le había dicho que fuera cierto o no, tenía que respetar el derecho a la privacidad de Harry. Eso estaba muy bien, pero él era como otro hijo para ella, ¿por qué iba a ocultarle algo que parecía tan importante? Tal vez podría ayudarle en lo que fuera que lo tuviera tan angustiado, porque algo le pasaba y la conversación con Arthur no parecía haber ayudado mucho.

Fue entonces que recordó la suposición a la que había llegado luego de hablar con su esposo. Harry estaba enamorado, claro, aunque no tenía idea de quién pudiera ser la chica. ¿Se habría escapado para ir a verla? Quizá fuera eso. Pero no tenía porqué esconderlo, pudo invitarla a la casa, le hubiera encantado conocerla. ¿O tal vez aún no eran novios? Podría tratarse de eso, pero si la chica no le correspondía, entonces seguro que no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

- Demasiadas preguntas.- masculló la señora, en tanto ponía la mesa para el almuerzo.

Molly Weasley dejó las cosas a un lado cuando oyó que una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana. Se acercó a abrir y tomó el sobre que el ave llevaba colgando de la pata. Leyó el destinatario y tras despedir al animal con un trozo de pan, se acercó al descanso de la escalera.

- Te llegó correo, Ron.- avisó, alzando la voz.

- ¿Quién te habrá escrito?- se oyó la voz burlona de Ginny desde lo alto.

La chica tuvo que hacerse a un lado con rapidez para que su hermano no la atropellara en su carrera desesperada al primer piso.

El pelirrojo casi se da de bruces contra la mesa de la cocina y se acercó jadeante a su madre con la mano extendida.

- Carta…dame.- balbuceó sin aire.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ron! Tranquilízate y mejora esos modales.- lo reprendió la señora.

- Disculpa. ¿Me das mi carta, por favor?- pidió aguantando apenas la impaciencia.

- Eso está mejor. Aquí tienes.- respondió su madre al entregársela.

Ron la tomó ansioso y tras observar con cuidado la letra, se pudo tan rojo como su cabello, luego pasó al pálido absoluto y reanudó su carrera, esta vez saliendo de la casa como un rayo, para encerrarse en el cobertizo, según pudo observar su madre por la ventana.

- ¿Qué les está pasando a los muchachos en esta casa?- se preguntó la señora Weasley extrañada.

Mientras Molly volvía a lo suyo, sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry apenas si salía del dormitorio acomodándose las gafas, aún aturdido por la reacción de su amigo.

Iba a seguir bajando hasta la cocina, pero se encontró con Ginny en el descanso y ella le hizo un gesto de silencio, llamándolo hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya dicho?- preguntó la chica en voz baja para evitar que su madre los oyera.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó el muchacho confundido.

- A Ron, en la carta.- bufó la pelirroja exasperada.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Iba a bajar para preguntarle.- le dijo Harry, también bajando la voz.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Frente a mamá? Ron no te lo perdonaría.- exclamó Ginny, horrorizada.- Sería divertido, claro, pero ni yo me atrevo a hacerlo.

- No sé de qué hablas.- reconoció el muchacho.

- ¿De quién crees que es la carta?- cuchicheó su amiga.

- Te digo que no lo sé. ¿Acaso tú sí?- preguntó él a su vez.

- No exactamente, pero lo supongo; tampoco hay que ser muy inteligente. Sin ofender.- mencionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- No te preocupes.- replicó Harry con sequedad.- ¿Y de quién crees que es?

- Por como salió corriendo Ron, debe de ser la respuesta que viene esperando desde Navidad.- informó Ginny.

- ¿Respuesta a qué?- insistió el chico.

- ¡Ay, Harry! Sé que todo esto de Hermione te tiene algo distraído, pero no exageres. La respuesta de Libby, ¿de quién más?- contestó la pelirroja.

- ¿Libby Sheffield? ¿Y cómo sabes tú de ella?- se asombró Harry.

- En Hogwarts lo sabe todo el mundo.- descartó Ginny con un gesto.- Eso de que se encuentran en los rincones, claro. Pero esto es más serio, ¿no te contó?

- No – reconoció el muchacho.

- La verdad es que a mí tampoco, pero la prima de Libby, que también va a Ravenclaw, está en mi curso, y me escribió hace unos días para saludarme y de paso mencionó algo de esto.- explicó la chica sin variar su tono y atisbando por la barandilla que su madre continuara ocupada.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó Harry sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

- Me contó que Ron le había escrito a Libby cuando le envió un regalo para Navidad. Entre otras cosas, le pidió que fuera su novia.- contó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por carta?- replicó Harry.

- Bueno, es Ron, tampoco podemos ser muy exigentes. No logro imaginármelo declarándosele a una chica de frente, pero aún así es un gran avance. Se ha pasado toda la semana dando de saltos cada vez que llegaba una carta, ¿no te has dado cuenta?- le preguntó Ginny extrañada.

- Para nada, he estado algo distraído, y Ron no me lo había contado.- observó el muchacho pensativo.

- Si se lo hubiera dicho a alguien, serías tú, pero con todo lo de Hermione, seguro pensó que no tendrías cabeza para preocuparte por algo más. Mi hermano puede ser considerado a veces, hay que reconocerle eso.- mencionó la chica con una mueca.

- Pero igual eso no me deja como un muy buen amigo. No he hecho más que quejarme de mis problemas y él también ha estado preocupado.- se reprochó Harry, sintiéndose culpable.

- Tampoco tienes que ponerte mal por eso. Seguro que Ron lo entiende, y además él no se da cuenta de casi nada así no tenga problemas, ya sabes cómo es. Todos…bueno, todos los que sabemos lo que estás pasando, comprendemos que no andes muy despierto. Lo importante es que todo se arregle entre ustedes dos.- deseó la chica con honestidad.

- Ya veremos.- replicó apenas Harry.

- Ten un poco más de confianza, ¿quieres? Hermione es lista, sólo dale un poco de tiempo.- aconsejó la pelirroja.

- Seguro. Tiempo es todo lo que necesita.- repitió el muchacho con la vista perdida.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! ¿Porqué no…?- iba a sugerir la chica, pero el sonido de la puerta la distrajo.

Ambos se acercaron a la barandilla y atisbaron hasta ver a Ron subir las escaleras, oyendo de fondo los gritos de su madre.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Quieres dejar de correr como un loco o te llevo a San Mungo?- rezongó la señora.

Para cuando su madre dejó de gritar, Ron ya había llegado al descanso en el que lo esperaban Harry y Ginny. Los chicos trataron de disimular y hacer como que conversaban de cualquier cosa, pero no pudieron evitar fijarse en el semblante del pelirrojo.

- Harry, ¿tienes un minuto? Quería comentarte algo.- le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Seguro.- aceptó el muchacho con expresión inocente.

- ¡Qué linda te ves hoy, hermanita!- le dijo a Ginny, pasando a su lado y dándole un fraternal golpe en el hombro.

- Gracias, supongo.- apreció la chica, rodando los ojos.- Ya sabemos la respuesta, al menos.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- volteó a verla su hermano desde el escalón superior.

- Nada. Voy a ayudar a mamá en la cocina.- se despidió la pelirroja, corriendo escaleras abajo.

- ¿Buenas noticias?- preguntó Harry, una vez que llegaron al dormitorio.

- Las mejores. No quise contarte nada porque sé que ya tienes mucho de qué preocuparte, pero ahora que lo mío está solucionado, supongo que ya te lo puedo decir. ¿Recuerdas a Libby? Claro que la recuerdas, cómo la ibas a olvidar. Bueno, le escribí una carta el otro día, ¿sabes? Le pregunté si quería, bueno, si le gustaría, este…ya te imaginas.- le contó su amigo indeciso.

- ¿Le pediste que fuera tu novia?- le ayudó Harry.

- Sí, eso. Demoró bastante en responder, me tenía un poco nervioso, pero acaba de mandarme una carta y dijo que sí.- resumió el muchacho sin perder la sonrisa.

- Eso es genial, me alegro por ti, parece una chica muy simpática. Supongo que ahora si me la presentarás cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.- le pidió su amigo con falsa seriedad.

- ¡Claro que sí! Quiere conocerte. Es decir, no es que nunca te haya visto, pero no ha hablado contigo, ni con Hermione, y le gustaría mucho. Lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero me sentía muy mal de hablar del asunto con todo lo que te pasa. Aún ahora no sé si fuera buena idea. Yo contento y tú…- dejó Ron en el aire.

- No digas tonterías. Te felicito, en serio, es bueno saber que estás contento, lo mereces. No dejes que mi mal humor te arruine eso.- le dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Claro que no. Me refiero a que sé que te alegras. Y ya verás cómo podremos salir los cuatro en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Libby y yo, y tú con Hermione.- mencionó el chico, confiado.

- Puede ser, ya no estoy seguro de nada. Vamos, no pensemos en eso ahora.- descartó Harry, fingiendo entusiasmo- Creo que tu madre nos está llamando.

- Sí, ya debe de estar el almuerzo. Harry, por favor, no vayas a…- empezó a pedir el pelirrojo.

- No diré ni media palabra.- aseguró el muchacho.

- Gracias.- apreció su amigo encantado.

Harry lo siguió al bajar las escaleras, viendo a su amigo casi flotar sobre los escalones. Iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro o su madre empezaría a hacer preguntas. El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de envidia en el pecho, pero la descartó al momento y se concentró en evitar que Ron tropezara contra la pared del rellano. Sí, el amor los ponía como tontos, pensó para sí con una sonrisa triste.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hermione se retrasó tanto como pudo al recorrer el camino de grava que llevaba a la casa del señor Hoover. Sus padres iban algo adelantados, intercambiando halagos. La chica no pudo contener una sonrisa al notar una vez más cuánto se querían. Al ser hija única, temió desde que recibió la carta de Hogwarts el tener que pasar tanto tiempo lejos. Y en los últimos años había sido peor. Con frecuencia lamentaba no tener al menos un hermano o hermana que los acompañara; pero era en momentos como éste cuando veía que en realidad no hacía falta. Estaban tan felices juntos, eran el uno para el otro. Lo que daría por tener la seguridad de su madre en cuanto a su amor por su padre; podía verlo en sus ojos.

Dejó de lado esas ideas, concentrándose en llegar a la puerta, que sus padres ya habían cruzado. Apuró un poco el paso, acomodándose un mechón rebelde de cabello que se le había soltado del moño y perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso, por lo que habría hecho una entrada memorable si una mano firme no la hubiera sujetado del brazo.

- ¿Problemas de balance o simples nervios?- preguntó una voz burlona en su oído.

- Hola, Edmund. Gracias.- apreció Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Te sostendré en mis brazos cuando quieras.- replicó el hombre con un gesto, pero soltando su apoyo con suavidad.

- Muy gracioso. El lugar se ve tan hermoso como lo recordaba.- comentó la chica, admirando la decoración.

- Sí, es verdad. Charles tiene muy buen gusto. Por cierto, está en esa esquina charlando con tus padres.- señaló Edmund a un extremo del salón.

Hermione dirigió su vista al lugar indicado y observó al señor Hoover, tan elegante como siempre, intercambiando opiniones con sus padres. Se veían los tres muy cómodos y alegres. Su madre sintió su mirada, y volteó a verla haciéndole un gesto cariñoso, sin dejar de ver al hombre que estaba de pie junto a su hija. Edmund lo notó e hizo un gesto de saludo, el cual la señora correspondió con una educada sonrisa, para luego retomar su charla.

- Tus padres hacen una pareja encantadora.- comentó el hombre.

- Pensaba en eso cuando veníamos para aquí.- reconoció la chica, con semblante reflexivo.

Edmund posó la mano en su espalda y la guió hacia un rincón de la habitación, en donde no había muchas personas.

- ¿Cómo es que no te sorprende verme aquí?- preguntó viéndola con fijeza.

- Eso es porque creo que fuiste tú quien ideó esta fiesta y convenció al señor Hoover de que nos invitara a mis padres y a mí.- replicó ella con sencillez.

- ¿Y no estás molesta?- insistió el hombre alzando las cejas.

- Supongo que debería estarlo, pero la verdad es que no.- aceptó Hermione.

- Al parecer estás muy receptiva esta noche.- comentó Edmund divertido.

- Intento llevar las cosas con calma y no quiero crear un revuelo por tu pequeña trampa; sé que tu intención es buena.- declaró la chica.

- Lo de "pequeña trampa" hace que no me sienta tan culpable. Y en cuanto a mis intenciones; bueno, las conoces de sobra.- dijo él con una mirada elocuente.

- Lo sé.- reconoció Hermione en un susurro.- Necesito tomar una decisión ya, Edmund, no puedo seguir así.

- Odio verte tan angustiada, pero tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Hace unos días pensaba que si no decides pronto, enloquecería, pero ahora parte de mí se pregunta sino sería mejor vivir en la incertidumbre que ser rechazado.- le dijo Edmund.

- No tienes que pensar así.- replicó Hermione.

- Tengo que pensar en todo; necesito hacerlo. Pero dejemos de divagar. Dijiste que deseabas llevar las cosas con calma. ¿Podrás hacerlo mientras bailas?- preguntó el hombre con tono bromista, dejando su expresión pensativa.

- Creo que sí.- aceptó ella.

- Vamos a probar.- invitó él, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la llevaba al centro del salón.

La pequeña orquesta contratada por el señor Hoover tocaba un suave y melodioso vals. Varias parejas se animaron al ver que ellos empezaban a bailar, abarrotándose la pista en pocos minutos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Edmund. Ella casi no debía pensar, sólo tenía que seguir los pasos de su compañero. Eso era algo que le gustaba de él, reflexionó, se sentía segura a su lado. Sin duda, era un hombre muy especial y el ser tan conciente de ello hacía las cosas más difíciles. ¿Estaba lista ya para saltar o se vería empujada sin darse cuenta?

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

En la Madriguera, más temprano ese día, la señora Weasley tenía a Harry y Ron demasiado ocupados como para pensar en sus respectivas vidas amorosas. Desde que el día amaneció les había pedido de la manera más amable que le ayudaran a poner orden en la casa, mientras ella y Ginny se encargaban de la cocina. En consecuencia, se la habían pasado desnogmizando, cortando el césped, pintando la cerca y mil cosas más. Cierto que usaron la varita, pero igual ir de un lado para otro podía resultar agotador; aunque la buena señora se encargó de hacerles llegar bebidas y emparedados cada dos horas.

Harry sólo podía pensar en lo diferente que era de tía Petunia, y en que agradecía al menos no tener que estar dentro de la casa, como Ginny, ya que fuera se sentía más tranquilo.

Al atardecer, cuando habían terminado de colocar el último objeto regado por allí en el cobertizo, aparecieron los gemelos. Iban muy bien vestidos, con sus casacas de piel de dragón e idénticas sonrisas maliciosas.

- Buenas tardes, muchachos, ¿listos para la fiesta?- preguntó Fred, acercándose a saludar.

- ¿Cuál fiesta? Es sólo una cena.- replicó Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente.

- Pobre Ronnie, siempre tan despistado. Sólo piensa, ¿quieres? Si juntas a Percy, su novia y algunos otros Weasley en el mismo lugar, tendrás una fiesta segura.- mencionó George.

- Por otros Weasley se referirán a ustedes dos, porque los demás no vamos a hacer nada.- le dijo Ron, viéndolos con sospecha.

- Ron está en lo cierto, chicos, tienen que controlarse. Su madre los matará si se les ocurre hacer alguna broma en la cena.- intervino Harry muy serio.

- Vamos, Harry, pierde cuidado. Por mucho que nos seduzca la idea de fastidiar un poco a Percy, sabemos lo importante que es esto para mamá. Nos comportaremos.- aseguró Fred.

- Tanto como podamos.- acotó George.

- Eso es muy cierto.- asintió su gemelo.

- Pobre chica.- suspiró Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los gemelos lo ignoraron y se encaminaron a la casa, seguidos por los otros dos. Antes de entrar, Fred se giró a ver a Harry.

- ¿Has hablado con Hermione? – le preguntó.

- No desde la otra noche.- reconoció el otro.

- Pero hoy es Año Nuevo. Ve a verla, nosotros nos encargamos de cubrirte.- ofreció el muchacho.

- Gracias, pero quedamos en vernos al volver a Hogwarts.- descartó Harry.- Además, no quiero que me usen de excusa para empezar alguna broma.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tan ofensivo.- replicó Fred con dramatismo.

- Podrás soportarlo.- replicó Harry.- No se les vaya a ocurrir decir algo delante de su madre, por favor.

- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes.- mencionó sonriendo el gemelo, siguiendo a los otros por la puerta.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron parados en el umbral, sorprendidos por el orden del lugar y los deliciosos olores que alcanzaron a registrar antes de que su hermana pequeña les saliera al encuentro.

- ¡Hasta que llegan! Por favor, ayúdenme.- pidió la chica, en son de súplica.

- ¿Qué pasó?- se asustó Ron.

- Mamá va a volverme loca. Ha estado lanzando mil suposiciones acerca de la novia de Percy, cómo será, si le agradará la comida. Además, si tengo que ir a cambiar un solo florero más, empiezo a dar de gritos.- explicó la chica, alterada.

- Tranquila, Ginny, es sólo que mamá tiene curiosidad y quiera dar una buena impresión, ya sabes cómo es con los extraños.- la calmó George.

- Y ahora que hemos llegado nosotros, va a estar muy ocupada advirtiéndonos que nos portemos bien como para decir más.- se sumó Fred, asomándose al horno.- ¡Vaya! Hace mucho que no preparaba un pudín de estos.

- Que nadie tocará hasta la cena.- observó la señora Weasley, entrando a la habitación.- Ginny, Ron, Harry, suban a ducharse y vestirse, por favor. Les dejé la ropa en sus camas.

- ¡Madre! ¡Por Merlín! No te veíamos tan arreglada desde la boda de Bill y Fleur.- observó su hija sorprendida.

- A papá se le va a caer la mandíbula.- mencionó Fred con un guiño travieso.

- ¡Fred!- lo reprendió su madre.

- Pero es verdad, mamá, te ves muy guapa.- halagó George.

- Cierto.- reconoció Ron.

- Muy linda.- se sumó Harry.

- ¡Vamos, ya! Sólo lo dicen por ser amables. Todos tenemos que estar presentables para conocer a Audrey.- mencionó la señora, apurándolos para que subieran.

- No te afanaste tanto con Fleur.- recordó George.

- Pero este es un caso totalmente distinto, hermano. Bill es un gran tipo y si Fleur salía corriendo, podría conseguir a alguien más. En cambio, la cosa es más difícil, porque si Audrey es tan agradable como parece, va a necesitar todo el apoyo posible para que no se le escape.- opinó Fred con simpleza.

- ¡No hables así de tu hermano! Lo que me recuerda que no quiero oír un solo comentario en su contra esta noche, ni siquiera en broma. Ustedes tres, suban ya, mientras termino de aclarar algunas cosas con Fred y George.- les dijo a los muchachos que sonreían al pie de las escaleras.

- Ya vamos.- aceptó Ginny, corriendo escaleras arriba, aliviada por huir de esa conversación.

Harry y Ron subieron más tranquilos, intentando oír lo que la señora Weasley estaría diciéndole a sus hijos.

- ¿De verdad no vas a ir a buscar a Hermione?- preguntó Ron de pronto, al entrar en su dormitorio.

- Ya te lo dije, la veré en Hogwarts.- replicó Harry.

- Pero tú quieres ir ahora. Vamos, Harry, a mí no me vas a engañar. Andas muy tranquilo, como si no pasara nada, pero estás pensando en ella más que nunca.- bufó su amigo.

- No se trata de eso, claro que quiero verla. Es sólo que ya no voy a insistir más, y menos después de lo que ocurrió la última vez.- comentó el muchacho, pensativo.- No podré soportar otra sorpresa, le dije que esperaría y eso es lo que haré.

- Como quieras.- aceptó Ron, no muy convencido.

- No se trata de lo que quiero, sino de lo que debo hacer.- corrigió su amigo.

- Ya, si tú lo dices. ¿Te molesta si me ducho primero? Quiero escribir una carta antes de bajar.- pidió el pelirrojo.

- No hay problema. ¿La carta es para Libby?- le preguntó Harry, sin poder evitar el tono de burla.

- ¿Qué pasó con no meterse en los asuntos privados? – replicó Ron con las orejas rojas.

- Tú lo haces.- observó Harry.

- Sólo de vez en cuando. Y sí, le voy a escribir, ya sabes, para desearse un feliz año, ¿contento?- aceptó su amigo cogiendo las cosas para entrar al cuarto de baño.

- Lo estaré cuando los gemelos se enteren. ¡Era broma, cálmate!- se apresuró a asegurar Harry al ver cómo su amigo se ponía pálido.

- ¡No bromees con esas cosas! Sólo de pensar en lo que le espera a Percy, no puedo evitar sentir lástima. Recuérdame que si algún día quiero presentarle una chica a mis padres, me asegure primero de encerrar a esos dos.- pidió el muchacho, perdiéndose tras la puerta.

- ¡Hecho!- aceptó Harry con una sonrisa.

Cuando el muchacho estuvo seguro de que su amigo ya había entrado al baño, se apuró a abrir el cajón junto a su cama y sacó la pequeña esfera que Hermione le había dado. Lucía el mismo brillo que tenía cuando la guardó después de Navidad. Era muy tenue y débil. Harry la sostuvo contra su frente y cerró los ojos pensando en Hermione. No sabía qué podría estar haciendo en ese momento, pero el evocar su rostro hacía que sintiera un poco de calor en el pecho, algo que le hacía mucha falta últimamente.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

A la hora acordada, Percy y Audrey se aparecieron fuera de la casa. Tan pronto como tocaron la puerta, la señora Weasley le hizo un gesto de advertencia a los gemelos y acompañada de su esposo, corrió a abrir, mientras los demás esperaban en el pequeño salón.

- Percy tiene una llave, ¿qué no puede sólo entrar?- cuchicheó Ron.

- Esta es una ocasión especial.- replicó su hermana, afinando el oído.

- ¿Creen que venga a pedir la mano de Percy?- preguntó Fred, ahogando una carcajada.

- Si fuera así, yo lo envuelvo completo para regalo y lo dejo en su puerta.- lo apoyó George.

- Silencio.- dijo Ginny, corriendo de vuelta al salón, tras haber estado atisbando por la rendija de la puerta.

Los chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo para poner cara de seriedad cuando sus padres entraron acompañados de Percy y su novia.

La chica se veía muy linda, aunque también algo nerviosa y les dirigió una media sonrisa a los que ya conocía.

- Muchachos, creo que ya conocen a Audrey.- mencionó el señor Weasley con tono amable.

- Sí, claro, nos vimos hace un par de días. Pero a ti no te había visto aún. Ginny, ¿Verdad?- saludó la joven, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

- Sí, mucho gusto.- correspondió la menor.

- Vean lo que Audrey trajo para el postre. ¿No está precioso?- mencionó al señora Weasley con un pastel en las manos.

- No es gran cosa, la verdad es que lo compré en una pastelería.- reconoció la chica, viéndose algo apenada.

- Entonces seguro que sabe bien.- intervino Ron.

- ¡Ronald!- masculló su madre.

- ¿Qué? Debe de ser bueno si lo venden.- replicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ronnie tiene razón. Muy astuto de tu parte, Audrey, ir a seguro.- opinó Fred.

- Chicos.- dijo Percy con mirada suplicante.

- Ya, Percy, no es para exagerar. Ellos tienen razón, sabes que los postres no son mi especialidad y no habría pasado la vergüenza de traerle algo hecho por mí a tu familia.-rió la joven.

- No digas eso, Audrey, y siéntate. Tú también, Percy, que estamos en familia.- ofreció la señora.

Todos se acomodaron en los muebles y empezaron a charlar acerca de varios temas; siendo obviamente el del noviazgo de Audrey y Percy el más comentado. La señora Weasley trató de ser lo más discreta posible en sus preguntas a la muchacha y parecía francamente encantada con ella. Los gemelos, por su parte, se las arreglaron para sentarse en el mismo sillón que ellos, uno a cada extremo, sin dejar de hacer algún comentario en son de chanza que la chica no pareció tomarse a mal.

- ¿De modo que trabajas en el Departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas? Debes de ser muy inteligente.- comentó Ginny.

- ¡Claro que lo es!- se apresuró a asegurar Percy.

- He oído que tienes un par de ideas bastante interesantes que los Directores están estudiando.- observó el señor Weasley.

- Sí, así es, y espero que me permitan trabajar en ellas para que puedan debatirse.- asintió Audrey.

- ¡Qué maravilla! Tú y Percy harán una magnífica carrera en el Ministerio.- opinó la señora muy contenta.

- ¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron? – intervino George con curiosidad.

- Eso es muy largo de contar.- dijo Percy en el acto.

- Aún falta para la cena, Percy, no te angusties.- desestimó su hermano.

- En todo caso, puedo hacer un resumen. Bueno, Percy había estado trabajando en un proyecto para el Ministro y debió enviar varios memorandos a los distintos Departamentos, pero hubo algún tipo de error y no llegó al nuestro, de modo que mi jefe no pudo ir a la reunión para discutirlo y prácticamente me echó la culpa. Yo estaba muy disgustada y fui a buscar a quien creí que era el responsable- contó sonriéndole a su novio con ternura.- Pobre Percy, apenas si lo dejé hablar, fui muy grosera. Al final, pudo explicarme que no había tenido la culpa, fue a encontrar la causa de todo el problema y luego bajó a buscar a mi jefe para explicarle y no se quedó tranquilo hasta que todo estuvo solucionado.

- ¡Muy bien, hijo!- alabó la señora Weasley.

- Ese mismo día, a la hora de salida, me estaba esperando en el Atrio y me invitó a cenar para resarcirme del mal rato, como él dijo.- terminó de contar la joven.

- ¡Vaya con el galán! ¡Qué rapidez!- exclamó George.

- Muy bien, Percy, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Tenías tu faceta romántica.- lo apoyó Fred.

Percy sólo sonrió algo avergonzado y le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano a su novia, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para los demás.

- ¡Oh, no!- exclamó el señor Weasley, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó su esposa.

- Está lloviendo y habíamos pensado comer en el jardín, ya hasta había preparado unas lámparas.- explicó el señor.

- Podríamos poner un toldo y lanzarle un hecho de impermeabilidad.- sugirió George.

- No, si parece que va a ser una lluvia torrencial, la comida se echaría a perder. Ni hablar, comeremos aquí- rechazó su padre, muy práctico.

- No importa, igual no somos muchos.- intervino Ginny.

- Es cierto. Si estuvieran los demás, sí que tendríamos problemas.- opinó Ron.

- Ah, si. Percy me contó que sus hermanos mayores están en el extranjero.- comentó Audrey.

- Sí. Bill está con su esposa en Francia y Charlie con sus dragones en Rumania.- explicó George.- eso último sonó un poco raro, ¿no?

- ¡Ay, George! Pero es verdad que faltan ellos, y también Hermione, que casi siempre pasa estas fiestas con nosotros.- mencionó la señora Weasley.

- ¿Hermione? Es la joven de la que hablaste, ¿verdad, Percy? He oído que es muy inteligente, una chica brillante. ¿Son muy amigos ustedes tres?- preguntó Audrey, señalando a Ron y Harry.

- Desde primero- asintió el pelirrojo.

- Amigos, si.- dijo Harry, no sonando muy seguro.

- ¡No me digas que además de tu amiga es también tu novia!- exclamó la chica, dirigiéndose a Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!- desmintió el muchacho con demasiado énfasis.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con distintas emociones. Los gemelos ocultaron apenas una sonrisa divertida, Ron y Ginny parecían exasperados, el señor Weasley confundido y tanto Percy como la señora Weasley lucían igual de sorprendidos. Audrey, por su parte, dibujó una mueca escéptica.

- Lo siento, parece que me equivoqué.- se disculpó la joven.

- No te preocupes.- replicó Harry.

- Descuida, Audrey, cualquiera se confunde; aunque vaya que sería extraño, ¿no? Harry y Hermione.- mencionó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa cándida.

- Sí, una locura.- la respaldó George muy serio.

- Absurdo.- descartó Fred.

- Ya, bueno, tampoco exageren.- los reprendió su padre con una mueca.

- Tengo hambre.- declaró Ron de pronto.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué modos son esos?- lo volteó a ver su madre indignada.

- Sólo dije que tengo hambre.- contestó su hijo a modo de defensa.

- Y no es el único.- se le unió Ginny.

- Es verdad, Molly, mira la hora. Hemos hablado tanto que lo olvidamos.- intervino el señor Weasley.

- ¿Esa es la hora?- preguntó la señora Weasley, consultando el reloj.- Tenemos que pasar al comedor antes de que la cena se enfríe.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- ofreció Audrey, poniéndose de pie.

- No te molestes, cariño, tú quédate tranquila.- agradeció la señora con ademán maternal, encaminándose a la cocina.

- Si quiere ayudar, deja que lo haga, mamá. Después de todo, es casi de la familia.- intervino Fred, ignorando la mirada de su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, si no es abusar…- dudó la señora.

- Para nada, me encantaría hacer algo.- insistió la chica.

- Muy bien. Entonces, ¿Por qué no ayudas a poner la vajilla?- sugirió la señora Weasley.

- Excelente idea, madre. Ven con nosotros, Audrey, que poner la mesa es una de nuestras mejores habilidades. – indicó George.- De paso, podríamos contarte algunas anécdotas simpáticas de Percy.

- ¿En serio?- se entusiasmó Audrey.

- Claro, claro. ¿Ya te ha contado de cuando se subió a una escoba encantada y terminó en Gales?- comentó Fred, poniéndose a su lado.

- La encantaron ustedes y fue ilegal porque aún eran menores de edad.- intervino Percy ruborizado.

- Detalles, detalles.- descartó George con un movimiento de la mano.- Aquí no necesitamos más gente, ¿por qué no vas a ayudarle a mamá a remover las ollas?

Percy contempló a los gemelos con ira, pero evitó decir nada más y se acercó a su madre para ayudarle.

- Ron, Harry, acompáñenme a ir por el hidromiel al cobertizo.- pidió el señor Weasley.

Los tres se cubrieron tan bien como pudieron y echaron a correr bajo la lluvia, riendo al oír el último comentario de Percy.

- ¡Jamás me puse un vestido de Ginny!- bramaba el muchacho.- ¡Y no era rosa!

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Después de bailar varias piezas, conversando y riendo, Hermione y Edmund buscaron un lugar donde descansar, pero los pocos asientos estaban ya ocupados.

- Podríamos esperar a que alguno de ellos se anime a bailar de nuevo.- sugirió la chica al fin.

- Tengo una idea mejor, ven conmigo.- le dijo Edmund tomando su mano.

Hermione lo siguió mientras esquivaba a los invitados, haciendo algún gesto de saludo en el camino a quienes lo llamaban. La joven se sorprendió al notar que dejaban el salón y se internaban entre varios corredores que sólo consiguieron marearla. Pronto Edmund le señaló una pequeña puerta que abrió con seguridad, mostrándole una habitación que parecía servir de despacho, por el escritorio lleno de papeles en un extremo y las estanterías con libros.

- Lo sé, no parece nada especial, pero es que no has visto lo mejor.- dijo Edmund, acercándose a una cortina.

Corrió los rieles, mostrando otra puerta que al abrir de par en par, reveló una pequeña terraza con una mesa, un par de sillas y muchas flores y plantas alrededor. Estaba cubierta, por lo que la lluvia no podría mojarlos, pero sí les permitía admirar el paisaje que se desplegaba ante ellos.

- ¡Qué bonito lugar!- exclamó la chica, acercándose.

- Siempre me ha gustado. Cuando Charles y mi padre se reunían a conversar, usaban el despacho y yo venía aquí a leer o sólo ver el horizonte.- explicó Edmund, retirando una silla para que la joven pudiera sentarse.

- Es precioso, mira cuántas flores, y la vista es fabulosa.- mencionó Hermione.

- Claro que sí. La esposa de Charles lo ideó y él lo ha mantenido como a ella le gustaba desde su muerte.- contó el hombre.

- No conocí a la señora Hoover.- comentó ella.- creo que tampoco lo hicieron mis padres.

- Murió cuando yo era muy pequeño. Recuerdo que era una dama encantadora, aún mi madre le tenía aprecio. Su desaparición dejó destrozado a Charles, porque la quería muchísimo.- mencionó Edmund.

- Es una pena. ¿Y cómo…?- empezó a preguntar la chica.

- Un accidente de auto.- se adelantó a contestar el otro.

- Pobre señor Hoover.- se lamentó Hermione.

- Sí, pero él dice que al menos tuvo la suerte de encontrarla y ser feliz algún tiempo a su lado. Es más de lo que muchos podemos imaginar.- reflexionó Edmund.

- Tal vez, pero aún así es muy triste.- comentó la joven.

- No dije que no lo fuera.- observó él.

Guardaron silencio viendo la lluvia caer y los edificios a lo lejos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Edmund giró a verla, con la mano apoyada en el respaldar de su silla.

- No te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves, ¿cierto?- inquirió, pensativo.

- Creo que no.- reconoció la chica con una sonrisa apenada.

- Lo lamento, debe de ser porque lo doy por hecho. Luces preciosa esta noche.- afirmó con seguridad.

- Gracias.- apreció Hermione.- tú también te ves muy bien.

- Eres muy amable. ¿No te recuerda esto a cuando nos vimos por primera vez? La casa de Charles, el baile, sentados en un rincón y hablando.- rememoró Edmund.

- Ya lo había notado, sólo que ahora tú haz tenido mucho que ver para que fuera así.- lo acusó ella con tono ligero.

- Es verdad, y no me arrepiento. Juego mis últimas cartas, Hermione, y no tengo idea de cómo va el marcador, o tal vez sí, sólo que no me atrevo a intentar adivinar.- dijo él, viéndola fijamente.

Hermione correspondió su mirada, pero bajó los párpados inquieta, jugueteando con el colgante que llevaba puesto sin darse cuenta.

- Es un bonito dije, muy significativo.- mencionó Edmund, siguiendo con la vista sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, fue un regalo.- respondió escuetamente.

- Ya veo.- se limitó a asentir él.

- Edmund, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo Hermione al cabo de un momento.

- Desde luego.- aceptó él.

- ¿Por qué me quieres?- inquirió la chica, tras vacilar un segundo.

- ¿De verdad necesito contestar eso?- replicó el hombre.

- Es que no lo entiendo. Apenas si nos conocemos, sabes muy poco de mí. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, sí, pero no puedes imaginar todos los defectos que tengo. Puedo ser realmente insoportable a veces, ¿sabes? Me lo han dicho.- afirmó la joven, convencida.

Edmund rió, aparentemente divertido por ese rapto de franqueza, y tomándola de la mano, la ayudó a incorporarse para guiarla hacia la balaustrada.

- Eres muy joven y tal vez por eso te resulte difícil entenderlo, pero es eso lo que hace que te quiera tanto.- afirmó él, viéndola desde su altura.- Me gusta tu entereza, lo firme de tus ideales, tu generosidad, tu belleza; pero también admiro cuán terca puedes ser, cómo nunca dejas de hacer preguntas y el que no te interese lo que piensan los demás siempre que sepas que haces lo correcto, aunque eso haga que te alejes de tus adoradas reglas.- resumió Edmund con una sonrisa.

Hermione se le quedó viendo, sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía describirla tan bien si apenas la había tratado? En ese momento, comprendió que ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo algo que ella jamás podría retribuirle. Era demasiado amor que no podía corresponder, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Simplemente no alcanzaba a imaginarse a sí misma sintiendo algo así por él. En cambio, cuando fijó la mirada en sus ojos y notó la seguridad en ellos, sólo pudo pensar en que necesitaba, y quería, que fuera Harry quien estuviera frente a ella y le estuviera diciendo esas cosas, porque sólo a él podría verlo del mismo modo.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?- le preguntó Edmund, sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Yo no…- iba a negar ella con la voz rota, pero sintió el frío en sus mejillas.

Edmund se acercó a ella y con una mano secó las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo. Apoyó la palma en su mejilla y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- inquirió él.

- Yo no merezco todo eso que sientes por mí, Edmund, porque yo no…- intentó explicar Hermione.

- No lo digas.- la interrumpió el hombre con tristeza.

Cogió su barbilla y unió sus labios con suavidad. Fue un beso tan cálido y cargado de pena que sólo logró que brotaran más lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando sintió que él intentaba entreabrir sus labios para intensificar el beso, lo apartó con firmeza.

- No, Edmund, lo siento tanto.- le dijo

- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó el otro con voz ahogada.

Hermione se limitó a asentir.

- Entonces no pierdas tiempo.- le dijo Edmund, dándole la espalda.

- Edmund.- susurró Hermione, apoyando una mano en su brazo.

- Si no vas a quedarte, lo mejor es que termines con esto de una vez.- dijo tajante y sin voltear.

- De verdad lo siento.- repitió Hermione sin dejar de llorar.

- Por favor, Hermione, vete ya.- insistió él, sujetándose del barandal con ambas manos y apretándolo con fiereza.

Hermione iba a decir algo más, pero comprendió que nada tendría sentido en ese momento, y tras echar una última mirada al hombre en el balcón, dio media vuelta y corrió.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

La cena en casa de los Weasley transcurría de manera amena, con bromas de parte de los gemelos, regaños de su madre y la charla tranquila entre los demás.

Si era de alguna manera una prueba para comprobar si Audrey podría desenvolverse en ese caótico ambiente, la estaba pasando con facilidad. Tenía a Percy sentado a su izquierda y los gemelos a la derecha, no muy segura de quién era Fred o George, pero considerando que eran tan parecidos hasta en el carácter, no veía mayor diferencia. Los señores Weasley, ocupando sus lugares en la cabecera de la mesa, parecían felices y satisfechos de tener a sus hijos alrededor, a Harry, claro, y también a Audrey. Eran momentos como este los que valían todos los sacrificios que habían pasado.

Harry, Ron y Ginny, frente a los demás, participaban de la conversación; el primero parecía más cómodo charlando con el señor Weasley, mientras su amigo se unía a las bromas que le jugaban a Percy.

- Lo dicho, Percy, cuando den las doce no te reprimas de besar a tu novia, nosotros veremos para otro lado; tampoco queremos avergonzarte.- decía Fred muy tranquilo.

- ¡Fred!- exclamaron al unísono la señora Weasley y Percy.

- No estoy diciendo nada malo, madre, es una costumbre muy común besar a tu pareja a medianoche. Tú y papá lo hacen.- se defendió el muchacho con desparpajo.

- Es cierto, no crean que no los hemos visto.- lo apoyó George.

- Ahora que lo mencionan…- intervino Ginny con expresión pensativa.

- ¡Vamos, que estamos comiendo!- se sumó Ron a la discusión.

- Chicos.- les dijo su padre con un suave tono de advertencia.

- Como sea, resulta un poco injusto que nosotros no tengamos pareja.- comentó George.- Audrey, ya que no tienes hermanos, supongo que no te deben de faltar amigas, ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo saben que soy hija única?- se sorprendió la joven.

- ¿Qué? Ah, seguro que Percy lo mencionó, pero no te desvíes del tema. A ver, seguro que se te ocurre algo.- insistió Fred, ignorando la mirada suspicaz de su hermano mayor.

- Supongo que podría revisar mi agenda.- mencionó Audrey, algo dudosa.

- Bien dicho. Serás una cuñada estupenda.- alabó George satisfecho.

-¿Podrían parar?- refunfuñó Percy, ruborizado.

- Muchachos, por favor, no arruinen la cena, ¿qué va a decir Audrey?- intervino la señora Weasley.

- Es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando.- opinó Ron, sin dejar de masticar.

- Si puede verte comer sin salir corriendo, soportará cualquier cosa.- le dijo su hermana con tono ácido.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso?- se ofendió el otro.

- ¿Son siempre así?- le preguntó Audrey con curiosidad a Harry, inclinándose en su dirección.

- La mayor parte del tiempo, y son geniales.- le comentó el chico sin evitar una sonrisa divertida.

- Ya lo creo.- coincidió la joven entre los gritos de todos los pelirrojos.

Percy estaba a punto de saltar sobre los gemelos y Ron discutía con Ginny, ante los llamados a la calma del señor Weasley, mientras su esposa sacudía la servilleta para atraer la atención del grupo, cuando sintieron unos suaves golpes a la puerta del frente.

Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato y se miraron entre sí, muy sorprendidos.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien más?- preguntó Percy.

- No, claro que no. ¿Y quién vendría con esta lluvia?- le respondió su madre, poniéndose de pie.

- Deja, Molly, voy yo.- se adelantó su esposo, varita en mano.

Los demás aguardaron en silencio mientras el señor Weasley corría a abrir, y tras unos minutos volvía al comedor con expresión desconcertada y una empapada muchacha al lado. Cada uno lucía boquiabierto al contemplarla con el vestido chorreando agua y el cabello pegado al rostro. Aún así, la joven al menos pudo esbozar una sonrisa tímida.

- Hola.- saludó.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamaron al unísono todos menos Audrey, que miraba el cuadro con curiosidad.

- Lamento interrumpir su cena.- se disculpó la chica.

- ¡Pero mira como estás! Ginny, alcánzame una manta. Debiste usar la red Flú. No voy a poder secarte sólo con la varita.- se afanó la señora Weasley revoloteando a su alrededor.

- Hermione, ¿Qué pasó?- se apresuró a preguntar Ron, dejando su plato a un lado.

La chica no le contestó, sino que buscó la mirada de Harry y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, el muchacho pareció entender en parte lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Creo que Hermione quiere hablar conmigo.- dijo Harry, echando la silla para atrás al incorporarse.

- ¡Pero qué dices! Pobrecita, tenemos que darle alguna poción para evitar el resfriado.- se apuró la señora a envolverla con la manta que Ginny le alcanzó.

- Harry tiene razón, vine aquí para hablar con él. No se preocupe, es sólo un poco de agua.- replicó la chica.

- ¿Un poco de agua? Y el Támesis es sólo un riachuelo.- intervino George, sin poder contenerse.

- No es gran cosa, en serio, me secaré en un minuto.- descartó ella nuevamente, sin dejar de ver a Harry.

- Tal vez podríamos hablar en el salón.- sugirió el muchacho acercándose e ignorando los gestos exasperados de la señora Weasley.

- Si no es molestia.- mencionó Hermione, viendo a los demás con timidez.

- Vayan tranquilos, como si no estuviéramos aquí.- indicó de inmediato Fred.

- Sólo no dejen de cerrar bien la puerta.- se sumó George.

- ¡No seas bruto!- lo recriminó su hermana, para luego agregar con una sonrisa.- la chimenea está encendida.

- ¿Qué hacen allí parados? ¡Muévanse de una vez!- dijo Ron, exasperado.

- ¡Claro!- intervino Audrey, dejándose llevar.- Lo siento, no nos han presentado, soy Audrey.

- Mucho gusto.- replicó Hermione confundida.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! Nadie los molestará.- los apoyó el señor Weasley empujándolos al salón con no mucha delicadeza y cerrando la puerta con firmeza.- ¡Insonorus!

- ¡Papá! Queríamos escuchar.- se quejaron los gemelos, escandalizados.

- Eso pensé.- respondió su padre con sequedad.

- ¿Ahora podrá alguien explicarme qué está pasando?- explotó la señora Weasley, saliendo de su estupor.

- Es una historia muy larga mamá. Mejor esperemos a ver en qué termina todo esto y luego te contamos.- le contestó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

La señora iba a protestar, pero un gesto de su esposo pareció convencerla de guardar silencio. Al menos, por unos minutos más.

- Creí que no eran novios.- le susurró Audrey a George.

- No lo son, pero el Año Nuevo siempre trae cosas…nuevas.- le respondió en el mismo tono el chico y con una amplia sonrisa.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa temblorosa en cuanto estuvieron a solas. El muchacho se acercó a la chimenea y le ayudó para que se sentara frente a él, de modo que el calor le permitiera secarse.

- La señora Weasley tiene razón, vas a resfriarte.- le dijo con ternura mientras intentaba acomodarle el cabello.

- No me importa.- replicó ella.- Necesitaba hablar contigo y sólo se me ocurrió aparecerme.

- ¿De dónde vienes?- le preguntó Harry, observando su vestido.

- De una fiesta.- le respondió Hermione.

- ¿Una fiesta de fin de año?- insistió el chico.

- Sí, en casa de unos amigos de mis padres.- musitó la joven.

- ¿Y no se supone que en una fiesta de esas tienes que esperar a que se inicie el año nuevo para irte?- comentó Harry medio en broma.

- No podía esperar.- se limitó a contestar ella.

- Está bien.- aceptó Harry.

- Yo… ¿recuerdas que te prometí que no iba a ocultarte nada?- esperó el asentimiento del muchacho.- Bueno, Edmund estaba allí.

- No sé porqué no me sorprende.- mencionó Harry con amargura y sentándose envarado.

- Harry, por favor, deja que te cuente.- le pidió Hermione.

- Lo siento, habla.- asintió el muchacho.

- ¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo he intentando buscarle lógica a mis sentimientos, a pesar de que mucha gente me aconsejó que debía dejarme llevar por mi corazón. Pero ya me conoces, ese nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Cuando todo esto empezó, no sabía qué pensar y mucho menos hacer, así que permití que la confusión me arrastrara. Ahora que tengo todo claro, me doy cuenta de que he tenido mi respuesta frente a mis narices, literalmente, todo el tiempo, pero he estado tan ocupada mezclando mis ideas que no he podido ver nada.- borbotó Hermione inquieta.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Harry sin comprenderla.

- Hablo de ti y de mí, y de Edmund también.- musitó la joven.

- Edmund, siempre él.- repitió Harry fastidiado.

- Por favor, Harry, aún no he terminado. Esta noche, cuando llegué a la fiesta, sabía que iba a encontrarme con él. Déjame continuar, ¿si? Estaba decidida a enfrentarme a cualquier cosa con tal de obtener la respuesta que necesitaba, porque la inseguridad me estaba volviendo loca. Fue mientras estuve allí, con Edmund, que me di cuenta de algo muy importante.- continuó la chica.

- ¿Y qué puede ser eso?- le preguntó Harry.

- Pude ver que él en realidad me quiere mucho y es un gran hombre, como yo ya sabía…- se intentó explicar Hermione.

- ¿Viniste a decirme eso? ¿Lo maravilloso que es? ¿Entonces porqué estás aquí y no allá con él?- se levantó el muchacho furioso y plantándose en medio del salón.

- ¿Puedes tan sólo dejarme hablar?- exclamó ella, dejando la manta a un lado y parándose frente a Harry.

- ¿Para que sigas diciéndome lo perfecto que es?- replicó él, incrédulo.

- ¡No! Para que te diga que no me importa qué tan perfecto pueda parecer, porque no lo es para mí. ¿No te das cuenta? Lo que intento decir es que todo es como ese poema que dijiste que reflejaba lo que sientes por mi, ¿te acuerdas? Decía que el amor no es perfecto y me di cuenta de que es verdad, que no interesan que tan perfectas sean dos personas, sino lo perfectos que son el uno para el otro.- exclamó Hermione agitada y con mirada suplicante.

- No estoy seguro de estarte entendiendo bien.- replicó Harry.

Hermione recorrió la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Digo que no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para mi que tú, porque me conoces y aún así me quieres, y yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti, por nadie más, nunca. Te quiero, Harry, siempre ha sido así, sólo que estaba demasiado confundida para verlo. ¿Me perdonas?- le pidió sin aflojar su abrazo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó Harry, separándola para verla un poco mejor.

- ¡Ay, Harry! No me lo vas a poner muy fácil, ¿verdad? Está bien, supongo que lo merezco. Lamento haber dudado tanto y que sufrieras por mi culpa cuando tú sólo has intentado hacerme feliz. Lamento haber dejado que mis sentimientos se confundieran de esa forma y que perdiéramos tanto tiempo. Lamento tener siempre que anteponer la lógica al corazón, pero es muy difícil evitarlo. Ya no sé qué más decir.- admitió Hermione, bajando los brazos con desaliento.- ¿No vas a poder disculparme?

- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que hablar tanto?- replicó él a su vez, envolviéndola en sus brazos.- sólo esperaba que repitieras que me quieres.

- ¿Y porqué no me dijiste que me callara?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Porque la verdad es que todo lo que decías sonaba muy bien para mí.- se rió el chico.- Te amo, Hermione, eso nunca va a cambiar, sólo te estaba esperando.

- Yo también te amo, Harry.- respondió con sinceridad, para luego preguntar con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Y quién es exactamente esa chica Audrey?

- Te explico luego. Ahora si deja de hablar, por favor.- le pidió, abrazándola con mayor fuerza y juntando sus labios con ansias.

Tras la puerta, los gemelos se habían puesto a jugar al Snap explosivo, viendo con furia a su padre, en tanto Ron y Ginny le explicaban sin mayores detalles a su madre, Audrey y Percy lo que había estado pasando entre Harry y Hermione.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Desde inicios de año? ¿Cómo es que no lo vi? Y tú lo sabías, ¿verdad, Arthur?- le preguntó la señora a su esposo.

- Algo.- reconoció el señor.

- ¿Sólo algo?- replicó su esposa incrédula.- Pero bien pensado, es maravilloso, ¿no? Si se ven tan lindos juntos, y se entienden como nadie. Lo que no comprendo es porqué no me lo contaron.- dijo la señora pensativa.

- Ambos son muy reservados, obviamente, y lo más seguro es que siendo Harry tan conocido, prefiriera llevar el asunto con discreción.- intervino Percy con voz de entendido.

- Sí, bueno, puede ser, pero… ¿creen que vaya todo bien? ¿Porqué no salen? No puedo creer que Hermione hay venido sólo para rechazarlo.- expresó su madre inquieta.

- No lo creo.- comentó Audrey.- Sólo había que ver cómo lo miraba para saber a qué vino, si le brillaban los ojos.

- Además de que si fuera algo malo, con el carácter que se gasta Harry, ya habría hecho volar la casa.- observó George.

Los otros presentes reflexionaron el comentario y no pudieron menos que asentir.

- Como sea, papá, ya pasó media noche. Feliz año nuevo, para todos, dicho sea de paso. ¿No podrías tan sólo tocar la puerta? Vamos, quieres saber tanto como nosotros.- le insistió Fred.

- Supongo que no estaría mal, sólo para estar seguros.- dudó el señor.

- Sí, papá, anda.- lo animó Ginny.

- Está bien, ya regreso, pero no hagan ruido.- aceptó el hombre, dejando la cocina.

Los otros aguzaron el oído para escuchar cómo el señor tocaba la puerta del salón y oyeron algún intercambio de palabras en voz baja. Poco después, el señor Weasley volvió con expresión azorada y las orejas rojas.

- Creo que podemos esperarlo un par de minutos.- comentó, sentándose a la mesa.- Por cierto que todo parece haber salido bien.

- ¿Qué tan bien?- preguntó George con tono malicioso.

- Sólo bien.- respondió secamente su padre.

- Parece que Harry fue el único que termino besando a alguien a medianoche.- observó Fred, sin esconder la sonrisa.

- Ni se te ocurra decirles nada cuando vuelvan.- le advirtió su madre.- Creo que ahí vienen, todos tranquilos.

Los Weasley y Audrey fingieron toda la indiferencia posible al ver a la pareja llegar con amplias sonrisas, las manos entrelazadas y cierta timidez. Indiferencia que sólo duró diez segundos antes de que todos, incluido el discreto Percy, empezaran a dar de saltos alrededor, con la señora Weasley a la cabeza, que parecía al borde del llanto.

- ¿Qué te dije?- le palmeó Ron la espalda a su amigo.

- Recuérdalo, Harry, nosotros no apostamos en vano.- le susurró George con un guiño travieso.

- ¡Felicidades!- exclamaron Ginny y Audrey al unísono.

- Extraordinaria noticia, muchachos, les deseo lo mejor.- se sumó Percy al festejo.

- Ya, vamos, déjenlos tomar aire. Vengan a la mesa, aún no hemos cortado el pudín – los apremió la señora Weasley, secándose una lágrima de emoción.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa y se sentaron muy juntos en unas sillas que el señor Weasley hizo aparecer.

- ¿Qué tal un brindis primero?- propuso el señor.

- Buena idea, ahora mismo lo sirvo.- se apuró su esposa.

Una vez que todos tuvieron sus copas en la mano, las levantaron con entusiasmo.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione brindó sin dejar de observar a Harry y se inclinó para decirle algo al oído.

- Estás tan contento como yo, ¿verdad?- susurró.

- No tienes idea.- replicó, dándole un beso rápido e ignorando los silbidos de los gemelos.

- ¡Genial! Tendré que aguantarlos todo lo que resta del año en la escuela.- se quejó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los demás se limitaron a reír, brindaron nuevamente, y empezaron a disfrutar del postre. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una de esas miradas, sin palabras, que sólo ellos lograban comprender. Quedaba tanto aún por decir, tantas promesas y besos que querían compartir, pero habría tiempo, mucho tiempo.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_N.A. No sé muy bien qué decir, salvo mil gracias a todos los que me han acompañado y también a quienes en sus comentarios me hicieron ver que no debía angustiarme por actualizar, siempre y cuando no abandonara, claro. Jamás lo pensé, porque no habría podido ser feliz sin darle un final a esta historia. Igual ofrezco disculpas por la tardanza, pero al menos les he podido ofrecer un último capítulo de veintiséis páginas que me ha costado, pero me ha dejado contenta. _

_Creo que todos sabíamos en qué debía terminar, lo importante para mí era el cómo llegar y espero que hayan disfrutado el viaje tanto como yo. Esta historia me ha permitido conocer a gente fabulosa, ya sea desde el inicio o que se han ido sumando en el camino, que no dudaron nunca en darme ánimos y buenos consejos. También sé que hay personitas por ahí que me han leído y que por algún motivo no se pudieron mostrar, pero el saber tan sólo que lo esperaban me daba más ganas de seguir._

_Me preguntaron si habría un epílogo y la respuesta es… ¡Sí! ¿Por qué? Porque creo que después de tanto drama para los protagonistas, me gustaría intentar mostrarlos un poquito en plan feliz, ya en la escuela de vuelta, claro. Por otro lado, hay personajes que quiero que aparezcan y saber qué ocurrió con Edmund, tampoco es cosa de pensar que se tiró del balcón. Sería una cosa corta, y espero no tardar en subirlo, pero igual se los quería comentar y conocer su opinión, y porqué no, algún consejito. Gracias de nuevo, muchos besos._

_Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews y comentarios:_

_**Krasni: **__Como dice la canción, todo tiene su final y me alegra haber logrado terminar esta historia. Como bien supusiste, aquí termina, con Hermione tomando su decisión. Creo que esta era de esperar, lo importante era saber porqué, al menos para mí, y espero que se haya podido ver eso y sentirlo. Muchas gracias por la espera, por haberte enganchado, y me encantará saber qué opinas de este final. Saludos, cuídate mucho, y seguro que nos estaremos leyendo, total, habrá epílogo, y tal vez alguna otra historia más adelante, cuídate._

_**Katurra: **__Mi amiga, ¿y ahora qué hacemos con Edmund? Es en parte por eso, por lo que creo que se hace necesario al menos un pequeño epílogo, para saber qué ocurre con algunos personajes, porque no me gustó que el suyo quedara tan en el limbo. Quiero subir algo aunque sea cortito para darle un final completo y que lo demás ya quede a la imaginación de cada uno. No tengo palabras para agradecer a personas como tú que me han acompañado prácticamente desde un inicio y que nunca me abandonaron a pesar de mis últimas tardanzas y faltas de ideas. Mil besos, leerás el epílogo, claro, y luego tal vez nos embarquemos en alguna nueva aventura. Espero conocer tu opinión de este final. Gracias de nuevo, mil besos._

_**Alastor:**_ _Y la_ _chica se quedó con…bueno, como que no ha podido ser mucha sorpresa, pero al menos espero que haya tenido su lado romántico. Pobrecito Edmund, te juro que solté mi lagrimita cuando escribí esa parte, pero no había otro modo, así es el amor. Adoré escribir acerca de la cena en la Madriguera para poder divertirme con los gemelos y le bajen la tensión al asunto, son tan divertidos. Muchas gracias también para ti por acompañarme desde el comienzo, imagínate cuánto ha pasado, estoy muy contenta y ojalá que te haya gustado, que es en gran parte por ustedes que una piensa en qué les puede ofrecer. Bueno, como mencioné, habrá epílogo, cortito, pero tiene que haber, para disfrutar un poco de paz y ver qué hacemos con Edmund. Gracias de nuevo por estar ahí, nos estaremos leyendo pronto, mil besos._

_**HoneyMelanieBlack:**__ Hola, no sé si te lo dije, pero adoré cada uno de tus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz. Creo que no contesté a tu pregunta acerca de en quién me inspiré para Edmund. Sé quién es Darien porque vi la serie y me encantaba, pero la verdad es que no pensaba en él, aunque el inconsciente bien puede haberme traicionado, quién sabe. Espero que el final te haya gustado y conocer tu opinión, ya que parece escribes también y tu punto de vista siempre resulta importante, ya sabes de una hermana escritora a otra, aunque yo al menos ande en pañales en ese aspecto. Luego del epílogo, que ya lo tengo en mente, espero subir algunos oneshot que tengo por ahí y después embarcarme en algo nuevo, seguro que sí, sólo que me gustaría que fuera algo más elaborado. Esta es mi primera historia y la he escrito con mucha cautela, en la próxima tal vez me atreva a una trama más compleja. Bueno, gracias por estar presente, cuídate mucho, besos, nos estamos leyendo._

_**Caro: **__Amiga de mi vida, ¿qué te ha parecido esto? ¿Lo imaginabas? ¿O al menos lo imaginabas así? Espero que no, porque sin sorpresa no hay gracia. Gemelos hasta decir basta para nuestro disfrute, la locura de la tribu Weasley con la pobre Audrey que al parecer se puede integrar más que bien, me mató hacerle eso a Edmund, pero no podía evitarlo, y el final me pareció tierno y muy dulce, como para esa pareja. Como mencioné, subiré pronto un epílogo muy corto para atar cualquier cabo suelto. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esto, ha sido tremenda aventura y lo mejor es que nos volvimos amigas, mira tú. Gracias por el review para la historia de Moody y ya estoy contestándote el mail, que tenía que terminar esto. Millones de besos, de hecho que nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho._

_**Liliett:**__ ¡Hola! Me comentabas que tenías una idea del fin de esto, ¿le atinaste? ¿Te sorprendí al menos un poquito? Eso espero, y lo más importante, que te haya gustado. Gracias por la buenísima vibra que me has mandado. Como decía, habrá un pequeño epílogo que lo tengo medio esbozado y no debo tardar en subirlo. Una vez hecho eso, estoy decidida a embarcarme en alguna nueva locura, aunque esta vez quiero hacer algo más elaborado, para lo cual, claro, necesito tomar aire y pensar. Ojalá que te tengamos también por allí. Mil besos, cuídate mucho, y gracias nuevamente._

_**Magdal:**__ Mi querida alma Harmony hermana, no sabes cuanto pensaba mientras escribía en si este sería un buen final. Yo, al menos, quedé contenta y espero de todo corazón que lo mismo ocurra con ustedes. Tuvimos a toda la tribu Weasley, o casi toda, para que actuaran a sus anchas. Los gemelos son adorables, los señores Weasley lo mismo y la pobre Audrey resultó siendo mucho más simpática de lo que uno hubiera pensando; algo debe de tener Percy, quién sabe, a lo mejor ella saca lo mejor de él. Harry y Hermione, como viste, y debía ser, terminaron juntos, que es lo que esperaba, no lo sentí muy empalagoso, porque ellos no necesitan eso, me parece. Ahora, como mencioné, espero subir un pequeño epílogo y que así se queden todos los cabos sueltos, para ver a Luna y Neville, por ejemplo, como va todo en la escuela, qué es del pobre Edmund, esas cosas. Bueno, gracias por la buena vibra de siempre, por el apoyo y ser tan buena gente. Ojalá que pronto podamos empezar algún nuevo proyecto. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto, millones de besos._

_**Saaphiiree:**__ Leíste perfectamente códigos y claves, como habrás notado. Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado el final y que me hagas saber tu opinión. Gracias miles por hacerte presente, has sido realmente muy amable y no sabes cuánto lo aprecio. Mil besos, cuídate mucho, que te vaya súper bien y nos leeremos pronto._

_**SarissLovess: **__Espero que esta tardanza haya valido la pena y que te haya gustado el final. No sabes lo difícil que resulta escribir un final de una historia que te ha llevado tanto tiempo mandar al mundo, pero aquí está y ojalá lo aprecies. Gracias por hacerte presente, la buena vibra y todo. Espero saber tu opinión y que te guste también el epílogo, que espero no tardar en subir porque debe ser corto. Cuídate mucho, mil besos y nos estaremos leyendo._

_**Alejandra: **__Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior y que otro tanto ocurra con este. Gracias por hacerte presente, muchos besos y cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo._

_**Evigtt:**__ Al fin las dudas aclaradas y espero que hayas podido leer con tranquilidad, mira que ha estado largo. Eso de la demora en actualizar de los fics que te gustan es un martirio, mira que uno de los que leo lo ando esperando hace como cuatro meses, pero de verdad que lo vale y no lo digo para relacionarlo con este, sino que en gran medida hay excelentes escritores y es cuando escribes que se te hace más fácil comprender cuán difícil puede ser continuar una historia. Hay excelentes historias en el fandom, lo importante me parece es ampliar horizontes y leer de todo un poco, no quedarse en un solo pairing, porque la idea se agota rápido y aunque me maten, si leo un solo dramión más, me tiro por la ventana. Intentaré buscar algunas historias que leí hace tiempo y ponerlas como favoritas, lo que ocurre es que mi cuenta es nueva y hace mucho que no leo algo nuevo. Igual, si tienes alguna recomendación, la aceptaré muy agradecida. En cuanto a este fic, espero que te haya gustado el final y que no te haya parecido muy meloso, yo creo que no. Subiré pronto, ahora sí, el epílogo, para saber qué pasó con los demás y el pobre Edmund, claro. Muchas gracias de nuevo, mil besos y nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_**Elisa Li Kinomoto:**__ Hola, gracias por pasarte. Bueno, como suponías, este es el final y si espero subir un pequeño epílogo, nada muy largo ni complicado, pero al menos para atar cabos sueltos. En cuanto a Ron, se menciona cuando están en la escuela que está saliendo a escondidas con una Ravenclaw, Libby, y como ves en este capítulo, el chico se aplicó y ya tiene novia. En fin, gracias de nuevo por estar allí y haberme dado ánimos. Mil besos, cuídate mucho, nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_**Lauraa-82: **__Hola, lamento la demora en actualizar, pero al menos espero que valiera la pena. Una historia con final feliz, menos para el pobre Edmund, qué pena, pero así es el amor. Como comentaba más arriba, subiré pronto un epílogo para saber qué pasa ya sin tanto drama:) Muchas gracias por hacerte presente, la comprensión, y la buena vibra. Espero que te haya gustado y me cuentes tu opinión, también acepto ideas para el epílogo. Bueno, mil besos, ten el celular cerca, para leer al menos de allí. Hasta pronto, nos estaremos leyendo._

_**Miqa: **__Hola, siempre es bueno saber de ti y nunca olvido a quienes son tan amables conmigo y con esta historia. Entiendo que el tiempo es lo que menos tiene una ahora. Me alegra haber terminado, aunque también me da algo de pena. Ojalá que la historia te haya gustado, lo mismo que el final, porque ya se acabó el suspenso, ahora sólo un sencillo epílogo para ver en qué termina esto. Bueno, gracias por estar allí y por la vibra, cuídate muchísimo, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, mil besos._

_**Ariza: **__Mi querida compatriota, espero que te haya gustado el final de esta historia y fuera lo que esperabas, Edmund no podía hacer mucho y creo que él de alguna manera ya lo intuía, pobrecito. En cuanto al Harmony, ya creo que lo hubo y mucho. Ojalá que en el sencillo epílogo que planeo subir se les pueda ver ya juntos y tranquilos, igual que a otros personajes. Gracias de nuevo por estar allí y mantenerte presente, nos estaremos leyendo pronto, mil besos, cuídate mucho._

_**Pam: **__Hola, espero que tus problemas se hayan solucionado para estar alturas y que te gustara el final de la historia. Creo que sorpresas muchas no hubieron, pero si romanticismo y lo más importante, que se haya llevado bien. Gracias por la buena vibra de siempre, por acompañarme en este viaje y ojalá que más adelante podamos subir algo nuevo, más elaborada ahora que he ido tomando experiencia. Cuídate mucho, que te vaya súper bien, mil besos y nos estamos leyendo pronto._

_Saludos para Noelhia, Fergie, Nocturnal, Fabi, Alexa y si me olvido de alguien, pueden enviarme patadas virtuales :)_

_Algo más, como un regalito final y para disculpar la espera, subí a mi blog un collage, o así lo llamo yo al menos, de los personajes de la historia, lo mismo que un video Harmony que me encantó y me envió una chica de aquí para inspirarme cuando hacía falta, lo mismo que una de las canciones que es un tema precioso para estos dos, es la segunda, creo. El enlace está en mi perfil._

_Ahora, saludos también para todos los que están por allí y nos han acompañado todo este tiempo. Ustedes saben quienes son, lo único que podría pedirles es que se animen a escribir esta vez para saber qué les parece la historia una vez ya terminada. Como sea, citando a los gemelos, aprecio mucho que estén todos al tanto. Fue un placer escribir esta historia y si me pongo tan en plan de despedida a pesar del epílogo es porque el final ya está y no se puede hacer nada, el corto capítulo que subiré al final será más bien una manera de atar cabos sueltos, así que muchas gracias y si se animan a comentar, me harán muy feliz, porque esto se ha escrito con puro amor. Besos para todos. Aglaia. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling y compañía. Por última vez, aclaro que Edmund sí es mío. Ahora sí, disfruten el final.**

****************************************

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar allí sentado sin hacer nada?- preguntó Hermione fingiendo exasperación.

- ¿Quién dice que no hago nada? Te estoy mirando.- replicó Harry con una sonrisa.

Ambos se encontraban en una mesa alejada de la biblioteca, rodeados por una pila de libros que la joven se esmeraba en revisar y ordenar metódicamente, mientras su acompañante simulaba hojear un viejo volumen; aunque como bien había reconocido, estaba más entretenido en contemplar a su novia desde que habían llegado.

- Se supone que nos preparamos para los exámenes, Harry.- insistió Hermione en un susurro.- no para estarnos mirarnos el uno al otro.

- Eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación, Hermione, seguro que puedes hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Yo no soy una lumbrera y no tengo ningún problema.- le dijo Harry, muy tranquilo.

- ¡Pero no en la biblioteca! No quiero que Madame Pince vuelva a llamarnos la atención.- cuchicheó la chica ruborizada.

- No la culpo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre besar a un chico entre los estantes?- continuó Harry, aguantando apenas la risa.

- ¡Ese chico eras tú y me tomaste por sorpresa!- exclamó ella, alzando la voz.

- Pero no te quejaste hasta que Madame Pince nos encontró.- le recordó el chico con expresión traviesa.

- Ese no es el punto.- descartó ella, aún más ruborizada por ese recuerdo.- Tenemos que aplicarnos si queremos salir bien en los EXTASIS.

- Hermione, llevamos semanas estudiando sin descanso. Ron y yo seguimos al pie de la letra tus horarios, ¿recuerdas? No dejarías que fuera de otro modo. Todo estará bien. Tú ocuparás el primer puesto, claro, y nosotros saldremos bien librados.- intentó calmarla el muchacho.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- aceptó la chica a regañadientes.

- Además, sabes que necesito obtener las notas necesarias para entrar a la Academia de Aurores, no puedo quedar fuera.- mencionó Harry, al parecer preocupado de pronto por esa posibilidad.

- Harry, por favor, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? Eres uno de los mejores magos que conozco, no digas algo así.- lo contradijo ella al instante.

- Hermione, tú piensas que soy un buen mago desde que estábamos en primero, ¿recuerdas?- mencionó Harry, rodando los ojos divertido.

- Y lo sigo creyendo, sólo que ahora eres aún mejor.- afirmó la chica convencida.- ¿Y de cualquier modo a qué viene esta inseguridad repentina?

- No lo sé, supongo que tengo algo de miedo a no ingresar, porque entonces no podremos estar juntos en Londres.- reconoció el muchacho ligeramente avergonzado.

Hermione lo vio sorprendida un momento, y luego una sonrisa de entendimiento cruzó su rostro. Dejó su libro a un lado y dándose vuelta en el asiento, se inclinó hacia el chico hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.

- Escúchame bien, Harry Potter, porque no creo que lo vaya a decir con mucha frecuencia. No importa dónde estés, sea en la Academia, ya como Auror, o si un día decides que quieres conducir el Autobús Noctámbulo; yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?- susurró, sellando su promesa con un beso rápido e intentando retomar su lectura.

- Absolutamente.- aceptó el muchacho, atrayéndola de vuelta hacia sí.

- Harry…- le advirtió ella.

El chico iba a replicar, cuando una discreta tos les hizo saltar del asiento y separarse con expresión culpable.

- Lo lamento, no quería asustarlos.- se disculpó Luna, sonriendo con amabilidad y sentándose frente a ellos.

- ¡Luna, qué gusto verte! – saludó una ruborizada Hermione.

- Sí, genial.- acotó Harry, no muy entusiasmado.

- Es bueno verlos juntos y tan felices.- comentó la Ravenclaw encantada.- ¿Saben que en la escuela sólo se habla de ustedes?

- Estoy muy consciente de eso.- reconoció Harry con incomodidad.

- Dejarán de comentar acerca de eso cuando encuentren algo más interesante que les llame la atención.- declaró Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Supongo que sí, ya saben cómo son; aunque la verdad es que a la mayoría le ha dado mucho gusto.- mencionó la rubia.- Sólo creen que se tardaron demasiado.

- Parece que esa es una de las pocas cosas en las que estamos de acuerdo.- coincidió Harry.- ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí sola?

- Iba a almorzar con Neville, pero tenía que ir primero a hablar con la profesora Sprout. Vine a buscarlos porque me gustaría pedirles un favor.- explicó la rubia, jugando con sus pendientes.

- Lo que sea.- aceptó Hermione al instante.

- Sí, sólo dinos qué necesitas.- se le unió Harry.

La Ravenclaw pareció reflexionar un momento con ojos soñadores y tras unos minutos, se decidió a hablar.

- Bueno, el sábado tenemos salida a Hogsmeade y supongo que ustedes irán.- comentó la rubia.

- Sí, claro. Y además pensamos reunirnos con Ron y Libby para comer algo.- le contó Harry.

- Eso será aún mejor.- se entusiasmó Luna.- ¿Creen que habría algún problema si Neville y yo los acompañamos?

- Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.- replicó Hermione.

- ¡Qué bien! Ahora sólo tengo que invitarlo. Gracias, chicos, los dejo solos para que puedan seguir estudiando; nos vemos.- se despidió la chica.

- Hasta luego.- respondieron ambos viendo a la rubia perderse entre los estantes dando de saltos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a la chica a su lado, pero al notar su sonrisa misteriosa, frunció el ceño y la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

- ¿No es genial?- dijo ella a su vez.

- ¿Qué cosa?- insistió Harry confundido.

- Luna. ¿No te da gusto?- comentó Hermione sonriendo aún más.

- Estoy perdido.- reconoció Harry.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! Luna quiere invitar a Neville para la salida de mañana a Hogsmeade; por eso preguntó si podían unírsenos.- le hizo ver su novia.

- ¿Invitar? ¿Quieres decir como una cita?- se asombró el muchacho.

- ¡Claro! Y hacen tan buena pareja, ¿no crees?- le dijo la chica.

- Supongo.- concedió a medias Harry.

- Supones.- repitió Hermione alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, no lo sé. Aprecio mucho a ambos, ya lo sabes, pero se me hace raro imaginármelos juntos.- reconoció Harry.

- No estoy de acuerdo; al contrario, me parece que podrían complementarse muy bien. Luna es la persona más honesta que conozco y Neville un poco tímido, sí, pero estoy segura de que les iría bien.- reflexionó ella.

- Puede que tengas razón.- aceptó Harry.- Al menos estoy seguro de que a él le gusta Luna.

- Eso es obvio, sólo que resultaría muy difícil que él lo reconozca abiertamente.- comentó Hermione.

- No te preocupes por eso; Luna no tendrá ningún problema en hacerlo hablar. Dios, es tan increíble.- mencionó Harry entre risas.

- No te burles.- lo reprendió la joven, dándole un suave codazo.

- No lo hago, en serio, no por ellos. Es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar en que nosotros estamos aquí, preocupados por los EXTASIS, y hay muchas cosas más difíciles. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que quien sea que haya pasado lo que nosotros preferiría dar cien exámenes antes que repetir algo así.- le dijo Harry, poniéndose serio de pronto.

- El amor es complicado.- musitó ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Ni que lo digas, pero creo que tú y yo hemos pasado momentos difíciles para toda nuestra vida; no voy a permitir que nada nos separe, lo prometo.- le aseguró el muchacho entre besos, luego de acercarla a sí.

Hermione no pude coincidir en el último comentario porque estaba demasiado concentrada en responder a sus caricias, cuando una sombra se alzó sobre ellos.

- ¡Ah, no, esta vez sí hablo con su Jefa de Casa! Qué falta de respeto.- exclamó furiosa la señora Pince.

Harry se separó de su novia con pesadez y antes de voltear a ver a la bibliotecaria con expresión culpable, alcanzó a susurrarle con voz apenas audible una frase.

- ¿No te lo dije? Hasta los castigos los recibiremos juntos.- dijo conteniendo una risa.

Hermione sólo lo vio con ira, pero no pudo evitar una suave sonrisa divertida mientras seguían a la furibunda bruja fuera de la biblioteca.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La noche del viernes, Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico en un rincón de la Sala Común, mientras hablaban de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

- No puedo creer que se dejen atrapar de ese modo, en serio. Hermione es brillante y tú experto escapando de los problemas; es ridículo.- comentó el pelirrojo, sopesando un movimiento.

- ¿Podrías dejarlo?- masculló su amigo.

- ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre? ¡La biblioteca!- resopló con burla.- Habiendo tantas aulas vacías, pasadizos secretos, y ni hablar de la Torre de Astronomía.

- Lamento que no tengamos tu vasta experiencia, Ron.- mencionó Harry con sarcasmo.

- Más que experiencia es sentido común, y se supone que Hermione siempre ha sido la mejor en eso. Será que han esperado tanto para estar juntos que los pone tontos.- mencionó el chico, haciendo una mueca.

- Ya capté la idea, Ron, gracias.- replicó su amigo.- ¿Vas a mover ese peón o no?

- No apresures a un genio, Harry. Por cierto, hablando de genios, ¿hasta qué hora es el castigo de Hermione?- le preguntó su amigo, haciendo que la pieza se moviera.

- No estoy seguro, depende de McGonagall. Hubiera preferido que lo pasáramos juntos.- comentó Harry.

- ¿Acaso crees que McGonagall es tonta? No va a dejarlos solos en un aula vacía ni en sueños. Pero tuvieron suerte, porque pudo negarles la salida a Hogsmeade de mañana; en el fondo también le encanta que estén juntos.- se rió Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Quizá, pero al menos se guarda bien de no hacérnoslo saber, y lo agradezco. Si me dan una palmada más en el hombro hechizo a alguien, no me importa el castigo.- resopló Harry.

- ¡Ah, eso! No le des tanta importancia, ya se aburrirán. Lo gracioso es ver a Dean y Seamus actuar como si ellos fueran los responsables de que estén saliendo, creo que esperan una medalla o algo así.- comentó el pelirrojo sin dejar de reír.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo molestarme por eso; es verdad que nos ayudaron mucho, o lo intentaron, al menos.- reconoció Harry.

- Si tú lo dices. Bueno, igual nos reuniremos para almorzar los cuatro en Las Tres Escobas, ¿no?- le preguntó Ron.

- ¿Ya lo hablaste con Libby?- replicó su amigo, moviendo su caballo con un gesto.

- Claro, y está feliz. ¿Sabes que ella y Hermione se llevan muy bien? Y apenas las acabo de presentar.- mencionó el muchacho.

- A mi también me agrada, es simpática. Además, Hermione dice que es una de las mejores estudiantes de su casa; con eso ya la tenía ganada.- rió Harry.

- No sólo es inteligente, ¿sabes? También es muy divertida, tiene un gran sentido del humor y no negarás que es muy bonita.- replicó su amigo exaltado.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que la cosa va en serio, ¿eh?- comentó Harry alzando las cejas.

- Tiene gracias que tú lo digas.- contestó Ron con las orejas rojas.- Jaque mate.

- ¿De nuevo? Necesito practicar más.- suspiró el muchacho sin darle demasiada importancia.

Harry iba a pedir la revancha cuando vio abrirse el retrato y a Neville pasar por la entrada. El muchacho lucía más distraído que de costumbre y por poco se da de bruces al tropezar con la alfombra; tuvo suerte de poder apoyarse en un sillón. Al levantar la mirada, notó a los dos amigos y se dirigió hacia allí.

- ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ajedrez? Mi tío Argus dice que debo jugarlo con más frecuencia porque es muy bueno para la memoria. Debieron enseñarme a jugarlo cuando era pequeño, así no habría perdido tantas cosas, pero igual no creo que sea lo mío, prefiero el Snap explosivo.- les dijo sin tomar aire y permaneciendo de pie frente a ellos.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada extrañada por el nerviosismo del chico.

- ¿Todo bien, Neville?- le preguntó Harry al fin.

- Sí, claro, muy bien. Este…así que mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, ¿eh?- preguntó Neville, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

- Lo sabemos desde el mes pasado.- observó Ron alzando aún más las cejas.

- Seguro que saldremos.- terció Harry al comprender.- Luna y tú se nos unirán para almorzar en Las Tres Escobas, ¿verdad?

- Sí, bueno, algo de eso iba a decir.- reconoció Neville con voz tímida.

- Ya nos había comentado algo ella. Nos podemos encontrar a la una, creo. Seguro que nos divertiremos mucho, ¿cierto, Ron?- le preguntó a su amigo con una mirada de advertencia.

El pelirrojo no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, por lo que se mordió la lengua y asintió con entusiasmo.

- Sin duda.- dijo.

- ¡Ah, qué bien! – Comentó Neville al parecer aliviado.- Bueno, me voy al dormitorio para dejar todo listo y salir mañana temprano. Hasta luego.- se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

- Hasta mañana.- respondieron sus amigos al verlo alejarse.

- Muy bien, ¿de qué me perdí?- se volvió Ron a Harry en cuanto el otro muchacho se perdió de vista.

- Ya te cuento; Neville tal vez necesite una mano.- replicó Harry con una sonrisa misteriosa.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hogwarts lucía prácticamente desierto el sábado por la mañana, cuando los estudiantes ya se habían marchado en los carruajes rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Hagrid atravesó la entrada principal del castillo, llevando un saco al hombro, mientras silbaba una melodía desafinada.

Al ver una figura volteando en la esquina más próxima, se puso a su altura con un par de largas zancadas.

- ¡Oiga! Hace mucho que no lo veía por aquí, ¿viene a hablar con el director?- se apuró a preguntar.

- Así es. Buenos días, Hagrid, espero que esté bien.- saludó Edmund con una ligera inclinación y tono serio.

- Sí, bastante, la verdad. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente. ¿Le importa si lo acompaño? Le llevo unas plantas a la enfermera y se me hace un poco raro andar por el castillo cuando hay tanto silencio.- le confió el guardabosque.

- Comprendo, y agradeceré su compañía.- respondió el otro.

- Imagino que debe de tener mucho trabajo, ¿no? Antes venía con más frecuencia, seguro que al profesor Dumbledore le dará gusto verlo.- comentó Hagrid, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

- Es verdad que he estado muy ocupado, varios asuntos pendientes, como supondrá. El director está al tanto de mi visita.- respondió lacónicamente el hombre.

- Ya.- alcanzó a replicar Hagrid, incómodo por el ostracismo del otro hombre.

Luego de un rato caminando en silencio rumbo a la oficina del director, y cuando el guardabosque estaba a punto de inventar alguna excusa para separarse y tomar otro camino, su acompañante lo sorprendió al hablarle con voz grave.

- Mencionó que ha estado todo muy tranquilo por aquí.- observó Edmund con cautela.

- Oh, sí, muy calmado; no diré aburrido, porque entonces no sería Hogwarts, usted entiende, pero no ha pasado nada de que preocuparse.- afirmó Hagrid, aliviado por la charla.

- Ya veo. ¿No ha ocurrido nada especial entonces?- insistió el otro.

- ¿Especial? Oiga, que estamos en una escuela de magia. Todo lo que ocurre aquí se podría decir que es especial.- rió el semigigante.- Pero si a lo que se refiere es si ha pasado algo fuera de lo que se podría llamar normal, pues yo diría que no.

- Recuerdo que en una charla que tuvimos hace un tiempo, me comentó algo relacionado con Harry Potter. Creo que se refería a su interés por una compañera y sus esperanzas de que las cosas le salieran bien.- apuntó Edmund con voz fría.

- ¡Ah, eso! ¿Se lo dije? Ya lo había olvidado, vaya que soy indiscreto.- se regañó Hagrid.

- No lo tome así, fue sólo un comentario que hizo. Y la verdad es que ya es algo que había oído en otro lado.- descartó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y en dónde?- se sorprendió el guardabosque.

- No lo recuerdo exactamente, lo más probable es que lo haya leído por ahí.- respondió Edmund.

- Eso debe de ser, nunca falta algún reportaje especulando acerca de la vida de Harry. Y que no le extrañe en lo absoluto que un día de estos salga uno nuevo, si ya se están tardando.- bufó el hombretón fastidiado.

- Supongo que no debe de hacerle mucha gracia a él.- comentó Edmund.

- Para nada. A Harry no le gusta llamar la atención, al contrario; pero en confianza le puedo asegurar que no importa cómo tuerzan las cosas esta vez, a él no va a importarle en lo absoluto.- afirmó Hagrid muy confiado.

- ¿Y porqué está tan seguro?- le preguntó el otro.

- Porque está muy contento, por eso. Y cuando uno es feliz poco importa lo que inventen los demás.- continuó el guardabosque.

- Entonces puedo suponer que su historia ha tenido un final feliz.- dijo Edmund con un ligero sarcasmo que el otro no detecto.

- ¡Exacto! Él y Hermione están juntos; no hace mucho, pero lo están. Me extraña que no hayan publicado nada, porque toda la escuela estuvo hablando del asunto por semanas, pero a lo mejor por una vez decidieron respetar su vida privada. Igual eso es lo de menos, ¿sabe? Lo importante es que ambos están enamorados y muy felices.- contó Hagrid sin disimular su entusiasmo.

Edmund, por su parte, había ido apretando los labios mientras escuchaba lo que el guardabosque le contara. Él siguió hablando, contento de tener con quien compartir un tema que le producía tanta alegría, sin reparar en que el hombre que caminaba a su lado apenas si replicaba a su charla con algún monosílabo ocasional. Si Hagrid se hubiera tomado la molestia de voltear a verlo, le habría sorprendido la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos oscuros y el esfuerzo que parecía hacer para guardar la compostura; sólo podían delatarlo sus puños fuertemente apretados.

- Creo que aquí nos separamos, Hagrid. – cortó su cháchara Edmund tan pronto como llegaron a la entrada de la oficina del director.

- ¿Tan pronto? Oh, bueno, fue un gusto conversar con usted, espero verlo pronto de vuelta.- se despidió Hagrid.

- Tal vez.- contestó Edmund.

- Buena suerte, mejor me apresuro o Madame Pomfrey se disgustará. Hasta luego.- dijo el guardabosque alejándose con rapidez y sacudiendo la mano.

Edmund correspondió con un gesto, dijo la contraseña que el director le había hecho llegar al enterarse de su visita y cruzó la entrada. Antes de poner un pie en el escalón que lo elevaría al despacho del profesor, y cuando la gárgola tras él volvió a su lugar dejándolo en la semioscuridad, se recostó contra la pared de piedra y cubrió su rostro con las manos, exhalando un profundo suspiro que pareció más bien un sollozo contenido. Se quedó allí unos minutos, inhaló con fuerza, enderezó los hombros, y tras poner una expresión inescrutable, subió la escalera hasta la puerta para tocar la aldaba con firmeza. Ni siquiera a Dumbledore podía permitirle ser testigo de su pena; sólo había una persona en la que confiaba para algo así y ella ahora estaba fuera de su alcance.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ron fue el primero en llegar a Las Tres Escobas acompañado de su novia, Libby, una chica algo más baja que él y con el cabello negro y lustroso sujeto fuertemente por una larga trenza que dejaba apreciar su bonito rostro, iluminado por unos chispeantes ojos grises.

- ¿Cómo es que nadie ha llegado todavía? Dijimos a la una.- se quejó el pelirrojo buscando una mesa lo suficientemente grande para seis.

- Y aún falta. Lo que ocurre es que nosotros llegamos temprano porque tienes hambre.- le hizo notar su compañera con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que no! Bueno, está bien, quizá un poco.- reconoció el chico esperando que la joven se sentara al mismo tiempo que él en una esquina desde la que podían ver la entrada.

- ¿Quieres que pidamos unos emparedados en tanto esperamos?- sugirió Libby.

- Por eso me gustas tanto.- replicó el muchacho con fervor.- Deja que llamo a la camarera; no, mejor voy yo, ahora regreso.

- Y acabamos de dejar la tienda de dulces.- musitó la joven sonriendo y observando a Ron abrirse paso hasta la barra.

El chico volvió a los pocos minutos con una fuente repleta de panecillos que dejó en el centro de la mesa, para luego sentarse y empezar a comer.

- Sírvete.- ofreció con un gesto a su novia.

- Creo que puedo esperar al almuerzo.- rechazó la joven con amabilidad.- Los otros no deben tardar.

- Supongo que no. Me pareció ver a Hermione arrastrando a Harry a la librería; el pobre va a leer mucho más de ahora en adelante.- se rió el pelirrojo sin dejar de comer.

- No creo que le vaya a molestar en lo absoluto, se nota que es feliz si está a su lado, y Hermione siente lo mismo.- observó la muchacha.

- ¿Ya se están haciendo confidencias? No le vayas a contar mucho acerca de nosotros, ¿quieres?- le pidió con tono suplicante.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ella no me ha dicho nada y yo tampoco lo haría. Es algo que se puede ver sin necesidad de palabras, sólo tienes que mirarlos juntos. Espero que algún día tú y yo podamos ser como ellos.- mencionó la joven con timidez.

- ¿Te refieres a todas esas miradas raras que se lanzan? – Preguntó el chico incrédulo- Supongo que lo podríamos practicar, pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hacen.

- ¡Ay, Ron! No hay nada que practicar; sólo esperemos, ¿de acuerdo? Quizá antes de que nos demos cuenta estaremos igual- se rió Libby divertida.

- ¿Tú crees? Ya veremos- aceptó Ron, confundido.- Mira, allí están al fin.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron la puerta del local, atrayendo de inmediato las miradas de algunos curiosos. El muchacho pareció disgustado, pero Hermione le dio un ligero apretón en la mano y ese simple gesto hizo que relajara el ceño y se encaminaron tranquilos a reunirse con los otros chicos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Hace mucho que esperan?- saludó Harry, sentándose al lado de su novia.

- No.- replicó Ron.- sólo un rato.

- ¿Y no has podido esperar para empezar a comer?- mencionó Hermione, señalando la fuente medio vacía.

- Tenía hambre, te recuerdo que salimos muy temprano de la escuela.- le respondió su amigo.

- Esa no es precisamente una novedad, pero no me molestaría probar uno de esos, ¿puedo?- preguntó Harry.

- Sírvanse.- les ofreció Ron.

Mientras Harry y Ron se entretenían hablando de las últimas novedades de la tienda de deportes, Libby y Hermione se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de los libros que la segunda acababa de comprar. A ambas les apasionaba la lectura y empezaron a intercambiar opiniones de sus obras favoritas ante la mirada divertida de los muchachos.

- Y después dicen que nosotros no paramos de hablar, ¿no?- comentó el pelirrojo a su amigo.- ¿Vieron por allí a Luna y Neville?

- No desde que salimos de la escuela.- respondió Harry.

Tan pronto como el chico terminó de hablar, la puerta del local se abrió, dando paso a la pareja que esperaban. De inmediato Ron sintió tres pares de ojos sobre él que lo observaban con emociones que iban de la súplica a la más fiera advertencia.

- ¡Ya les prometí que tendré cuidado con lo que diga! ¡No exageren!- masculló ofendido.

Harry y Hermione voltearon a saludar a los recién llegados, mientras Libby daba unas ligeras palmaditas de comprensión a su novio.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero Neville me acompañó a enviarle una carta a mi padre.- comentó Luna, ocupando una de las sillas.

- ¿Ya pidieron algo?- preguntó Neville.

- Nosotros acabamos de llegar.- informó Hermione.

- Aquí tienen unos panecillos si quieren ir comiendo algo.- ofreció Libby.

- Gracias- apreció Luna, sirviéndose uno.

- Me gustan estos.- se sumó Neville.

Mientras Harry le hacía gestos a la dueña del local para que se acercara a tomar la orden, los otros chicos empezaron a intercambiar sonrisas y miradas amables, si bien no parecían saber qué decir. Hermione y Libby no podían evitar ver a Luna y su compañero con curiosidad, pero no se atrevieron a comentar nada. Cuando el silencio se tornaba incómodo, un fuerte resoplido se oyó desde el extremo de la mesa.

- Bueno, ¿están juntos o no?- les preguntó Ron a los recién llegados de improviso.

Hermione lo vio incrédula y pareció tentada a lanzarle todos sus libros nuevos, Harry sacudió la cabeza con resignación, mientras Libby y Neville se sonrojaron avergonzados. Luna, en cambio, rompió a reír encantada.

- Ronald es muy gracioso, ¿no crees, Neville? Siempre me hace reír.- comentó entre carcajadas, posando la mano sobre la de su compañero.

- ¡Allí está! ¿Ven? Como si no se murieran todos por saber.- dijo el pelirrojo señalando triunfante las manos entrelazadas.

- ¡Pero podrías ser más sutil!- explotó Hermione.

- ¿Sutil? Créeme, mis reservas de sutileza se agotaron con ustedes dos.- dijo señalándola a ella y Harry.

- ¡Ron!- le increpó su novia.

- Está bien, Libby, ya estamos acostumbrados a su… honestidad.- observó Harry.

- Ser honesto no es lo mismo que ser grosero.- terció Hermione.

- ¿Crees que soy grosero?- se ofendió su amigo.- Harry me había pedido que fuera el padrino de su primero hijo, pero ya no estoy muy seguro de que vaya a aceptar.

- ¿Tú qué?- volteó Hermione horrorizada hacia su novio.

- ¿Cuándo te dije eso?- se giró el chico a su vez mirando a su mejor amigo.

- Tal vez se trate de algún malentendido.- tanteó Libby en un suave llamado a la paz.

Un sonoro carraspeo interrumpió la discusión y los chicos giraron para encontrarse con una divertida Luna que se llevaba el último panecillo a la boca en tanto Neville los miraba con reprobación.

- ¿No se supone que deberían felicitarnos?- se quejó el muchacho, dejando un momento sus buenas maneras.

Sus cuatro amigos los vieron arrepentidos y se atropellaron el uno al otro para felicitarlos, con palmadas de Ron y Harry a Neville, y abrazos de parte de las chicas para Luna.

- Lo siento, Luna, qué tontos somos.-se lamentó Hermione.

- No te preocupes, ustedes siempre hacen que todo resulte más divertido.- replicó Luna con su tranquilidad habitual.

- ¿Ves?- intervino Ron muy ufano.

Hermione lo vio furiosa, pero esta vez fue Harry quien le dio un suave apretón para que se calmara. La chica tomó aire y se dirigió a su amiga.

- Es maravilloso que estén juntos, no lo dudé un segundo.- comentó en tanto recibía la bebida que la camarera le acercaba.

- Gracias, Hermione.- apreció Neville con timidez.

- ¿Y cómo te le declaraste, Neville?- se atrevió a preguntar Libby.

El muchacho se puso rojo como la grana y empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones posibles, mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios. Luna apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y miró directamente a sus amigos.

- ¿Y porqué piensan que fue él quien lo hizo?- preguntó la rubia con inocencia.

Neville escupió parte de su bebida, en tanto Luna se apuraba a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda y los chicos rompían a reír.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Un par de horas luego, con la mesa libre de los platillos del almuerzo, los jóvenes se relajaban conversando de la escuela y de otros temas, como el Quidditch, para desagrado de Hermione y Libby, quien al parecer tampoco era una fanática de ese deporte.

Luna escuchaba una y otra charla con atención, desde su puesto junto a la ventana. Fue en ese momento en el que veía distraída la calle que algo pareció llamar su atención, haciendo que abriera los ojos al máximo. Buscó la mirada de Hermione sin decir una palabra y cuando ella notó la acción, la Ravenclaw le hizo un discreto gesto en dirección a la ventana. La joven volteó con curiosidad a ver lo que su amiga le indicaba y tuvo una reacción similar de sorpresa.

Hermione meditó unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y luego se inclinó hacia Harry, quien hasta entonces no había notado nada de lo que ocurría, inmerso en su conversación con los chicos. Cuando su novia le susurró unas palabras al oído, una expresión de inquietud cruzó su semblante y pareció querer replicar algo, pero ella le devolvió una mirada significativa, logrando que el muchacho guardara silencio y se limitara a asentir.

- Debo salir un momento, no me tardo.- anunció Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Ron, siempre curioso.

- Ya regreso.- repitió ella, sin decir más.

Sus amigos la vieron marchar extrañados, pero al ver que Harry no hacía ademán de seguirla, retomaron su charla con tranquilidad. Sólo el joven fijó sus ojos verdes en la figura que abandonaba el local.

Hermione se encaminó con paso firme a la callejuela detrás de la oficina de correos, siguiendo a la persona que andaba unos pasos delante de ella en silencio. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista de la gente que pasaba por allí, el hombre se detuvo y giró para ver a la muchacha.

- Tu amiga Luna es muy observadora.- comentó Edmund.

- Entre otras cosas.-coincidió Hermione.

- No tenías que seguirme.- le dijo él.

- Pudiste desaparecer antes de que te alcanzara.- mencionó ella ladeando la cabeza.

- Olvidé lo estúpido que resulta intentar ganarte una discusión.- se rindió Edmund con una mueca amarga.

Hermione no respondió a eso, sino que se concentró en observar atentamente el rostro del hombre frente a ella.

- Estoy bien, Hermione, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.- le aseguró Edmund al adivinar su intención.

- No puedo creerte.- negó la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué mi corazón está roto? ¿Qué he pasado las últimas semanas lamentándome? ¿Que soy tan patético que necesitaba verte al menos una vez más y comprobar que eres tan feliz como comentan? Bueno, allí lo tienes, todas tus sospechas son verdad.- le dijo él con tono seco.

- Edmund…- empezó Hermione.

- Debes entender que lo que yo sienta no tiene ninguna importancia.- la cortó él.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! A mí me importa.- declaró la chica muy segura.

- Eso ya lo sé, Hermione, no esperaría menos de ti. Si digo que mis sentimientos no importan, es simplemente porque nada de lo que diga o haga cambiará las cosas. ¿O acaso dejarás a Harry para estar conmigo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica.

La joven guardó silencio ante la pregunta, viéndolo tan solo con profunda tristeza.

- Eso pensé, y me alegra a pesar de todo que seas feliz. Te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas? Que lo único que importaría al final era tu felicidad. Aún lo pienso, o al menos la parte racional de mi cerebro lo hace. En cuanto a mis sentimientos…será cuestión de esperar, supongo.- le aseguró Edmund.

- Vas a estar bien, lo sé. Eres una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido en mi vida, Edmund, y estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que pueda amarte tanto como te mereces, y será muy afortunada.- afirmó Hermione convencida.

- Puedo ser, o tal vez no. Me han pasado tantas cosas que no esperaba, Hermione, que resulta ridículo negar nada.- observó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Seguirás con la Orden?- preguntó la chica al fin.

- Claro, tengo mucho que hacer; me costará ponerme al día después de tantos años de negligencia. Acabo de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y me ha encomendado algunas tareas fuera del país.- le confió Edmund.

- No tienes que irte lejos.- objetó la chica apenada.

- No lo hago sólo por ti, Hermione, necesito tomarme un tiempo de tranquilidad.- aseguró el hombre sonriendo apenas.- Si vivieras con mi madre lo comprenderías.

Hermione se contuvo de hacer más comentarios y empezó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso hasta que sacó un pequeño estuche.

- Lo he llevado todo este tiempo conmigo porque supuse que te vería de nuevo.- le dijo, tendiéndoselo.

- Esperaba que lo conservaras.- musitó Edmund sin moverse.

- No puedo, te lo dije antes.- le recordó la chica.

- Necesitas borrarme de tus recuerdos, ¿no?- mencionó el hombre tomando la caja con pesadez y guardándola en su bolsillo.

- Claro que no, conservo la caja de música que me regalaste, y no necesito un objeto para recordarte.- afirmó Hermione con una suave sonrisa.

Edmund asintió pensativo y correspondió con una sonrisa igual de sincera. Luego, vio sobre el hombro de la chica y la seriedad volvió a su semblante.

- Vienen por ti.- le indicó.

Hermione volvió la mirada para ver a Harry de pie cerca del centro de la plaza.

- Yo haría lo mismo, eso quiere decir que es conciente de la suerte que tiene.- mencionó Edmund al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza en dirección al chico.

Harry correspondió al saludo sin acercarse, con expresión tranquila.

- Debo irme; no hay nada más que pueda decir que no sepas ya.- le dijo Edmund a la chica.

- Cuídate mucho.- le pidió ella.

- Seguro. Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo.- mencionó el hombre.

- Tal vez.- sonrió Hermione.

Edmund pareció dudar antes de acercarse a ella y tomar su mano para llevársela a los labios. De inmediato la soltó y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, él ya había desaparecido.

Suspirando con tristeza, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Harry. Trató de secarse una lágrima con discreción antes de llegar a él, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

- Entiendo que llores, Hermione, no tienes que ocultármelo.- le dijo Harry, pasando una mano por su mejilla.

- Lamento haberte dejado en el bar, pero tenía que despedirme.- explicó ella.

- Lo sé, y está bien. Yo lamento haberte seguido, pero no quería espiar, sólo pensé que podrías necesitarme.- le confió Harry.

- Y así es.- agradeció Hermione abrazándolo.

- Es un buen tipo.- concedió el muchacho a regañadientes.

- ¿De verdad no estás molesto?- insistió la joven.

- No, ¿sabes porqué?- preguntó Harry a su vez estrechándola con más fuerza.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo vio con atención.

- Olvidé mencionarlo, pero desde que estamos juntos esa esfera que me regalaste no ha dejado de brillar como un faro.- le comentó riendo.

- ¿De verdad funciona?- se sorprendió al chica, separándose para verlo mejor.

- Sí, tanto que Ron me ha pedido que la tire por la ventana, pero no lo haré nunca. Lo importante es que esa luz muestra lo seguro que estoy de tu amor; no se trata sólo de mí, porque hace mucho que lo sé, sino que en mi corazón no me queda ninguna duda de que me amas tanto como yo a ti.- afirmó Harry con simpleza.

- Y así es.- confirmó Hermione, empinándose un poco para besarlo.

Harry correspondió al beso con ímpetu sin importarle quién pudiera verlos, ignorando los llamados de Ron a lo lejos y que la nieve hubiera empezado a caer, concentrándose tan solo en que tenía entre sus brazos a la persona más importante para él en el mundo, y renovando mentalmente la promesa de no permitir que nada los separara nunca.

**FIN**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_**N.A**__. Ahora sí, amigos, el final. Estoy tan triste y satisfecha a la vez. Jamás pensé que podría terminar esta historia, ahora sí lo confieso. Pero lo hice y eso me hace súper feliz._

_Como les mencioné en el capítulo anterior, quería que después de tanto drama se viera a Harry y Hermione juntos, nada muy empalagoso porque yo no me los imagino así, pero si felices. Creí también justo que Edmund saliera de la historia con dignidad, el pobre no merece menos y le tengo un cariño especial como comprenderán. Pudimos conocer al menos un poco de la novia de Ron, Libby, parece simpática la chica, ¿no? Lamento no haber podido desarrollar un poco más su relación. Creo que lo de Luna y Neville era de esperar, al menos en esta historia; siempre he pensado que hacen una gran pareja. Bueno, ustedes son mis mejores jueces y me dirán que opinan de esto. Gracias._

_Respuestas a los reviews y comentarios:_

_**Caro:**__ Querida amiga, ¿podrás leer esto? Eso espero, o lo harás en algún momento sin duda. Agradezco que por medio de esta historia nos hiciéramos tan buenas amigas, estas cosas locas de la vida. Allí está el final feliz que creo esperabas, aunque reconozco que lloré un poquito cuando escribí la escena de Edmund y Hermione, no pude evitarlo. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido esto, cuídate mucho, espero leer pronto tu historia, mil besos._

_**Elisa Li Kinomoto:**__ Hola, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura casi desde el inicio, espero que la hayas disfrutado. Como habrás notado, fue necesaria una buena despedida para Edmund, no podíamos dejarlo en el aire; en cuanto a los gemelos, me resultó muy difícil incluirlos ya que toda la acción se desarrolló en la escuela, pero quizá más adelante me anime a escribir algo relacionado con ellos. Cuídate mucho, gracias nuevamente._

_**Noelhia**__: Mi amiga voladora que odia el yoga, ¿Qué opinas de esto? Espero que te haya gustado el final. Yo también tengo una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, pero como dice la canción: Me voy, pero volveré, o algo así. El punto es que seguiré escribiendo y espero tenerte allí, ¿bueno? Gracias por la compañía y la buena vibra de siempre. Cuídate mucho, mil besos._

_**Krasni:**__ Hola! Tardé menos de lo que esperaba, créeme. Que escriba un epílogo corto parece tan complicado como reducir los diálogos en mis historias, confirmado. Gracias por las buenas palabras, ya hemos visto a Harry y Hermione como una pareja establecida y queda el final abierto para que cada quien use su imaginación a placer. Cuídate mucho, me dirás qué opinas, hasta pronto._

_**PamLess:**__ He aquí el epílogo, tan largo como un capítulo más. Espero que te guste y me hagas saber tu opinión. Ojalá que nos leamos pronto, y muchas gracias por la buena vibra, los comentarios y por acompañarnos en esto. Cuídate mucho, mil besos._

_**SarissLovess:**__ Hola, espero que te gustara el epílogo. Me alegra que el final te haya sorprendido al menos un poquito, esa era la idea. Muchas gracias por tus encantadoras palabras y por los ánimos. Creo que ya tenemos una idea de cómo queda todo y ha sido maravilloso compartir esto con ustedes. Ya me contarás qué te pareció el final. Cuídate mucho, gracias de nuevo, mil besos._

_**Alastor:**__ Mi muy querida amiga, terminamos. Increíble, pero cierto. ¿Lloraste por Edmund otra vez? Yo sí lo hice, pero al menos creo que se despidió como llegó, con estilo, por eso lo quiero tanto. También disfruté retratando a Harry y Hermione ya juntos y también con Luna y Neville, no pude resistirme. Gracias por la compañía, y por estar tanto tiempo aquí dando ánimos. Cuídate mucho, millones de besos y seguro que nos estamos leyendo pronto._

_**Magdal:**__ Mi alma Harmony hermana, ¿qué te pareció esto? Sencillito, pero al menos intenté retratar de la manera más fiel posible cómo me imagino a ese par ya juntos. Tú que eres tan observadora y detallista notarás todos esos gestos, miradas y acciones que no es necesario poner en palabras. Gracias por los ánimos, por acordarte siempre de esta historia y por llegar hasta el final. Cuídate mucho, subiré pronto algo muy pequeño para agradecerles y seguro que estaremos en contacto. Mil besos, hasta pronto._

_**Fergie Tsuchiya:**__ Hola, ¿Cómo va todo? Qué pena lo de tu cuenta, me pasó una vez, espero que hayas podido solucionarlo. En cuanto a la falta de tiempo, ni que lo digas, parece que lamentablemente todos andamos igual, pero al menos tenemos estos rinconcitos para tomar aire y alejarnos un poco del trajín de la vida diaria, porque sino seguro que termino loca. Ojalá que hayas disfrutado el epílogo y me hagas saber tu opinión. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto._

_**Katurra:**__ Allí está la respuesta a qué pasó con Edmund, me encantó que se fuera con tanto estilo, al menos, como el caballero que es y adoré la comprensión de Harry, mostró una gran madurez y la confianza que sólo nace del amor verdadero. Vimos a Luna y Neville nuevamente, son encantadores, los adoro y me di el gusto de juntarlos al menos en esta historia. Gracias por la buena vibra y por acompañarme en esta aventura. Seguro que nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, cuídate mucho, mil besos, hasta luego._

_**Nocturnal Depression:**__ ¡Hola! Es bueno saber de ti. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y espero que otro tanto suceda con el epílogo. Harry y Hermione juntos al fin después de tanto drama, esa era la idea. Gracias por la compañía y la buena vibra que siempre mostraste. Cuídate mucho, espero que nos leamos pronto._

_**Evigtt:**__ Leí tu mensaje y lo agradezco muchísimo. Me alegra que disfrutaras el final y ahora tienes el epílogo para ver a Harry y Hermione juntos con sus amigos y saber qué fue de Edmund, imagino que mucho de eso ya lo habías adivinado, pero siempre es lindo poder leerlo :) Gracias de nuevo, cuídate mucho, mil besos y nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_**Paola5hhr**__: Hola, espero que te haga gustado el epílogo y muchas gracias por tener la historia tan bien considerada. Ha sido genial el poder terminarla y lo mejor es que me siento satisfecha. Sé que hay fallas y muchas, pero he aprendido bastante en este proceso y cuando me embarque en un nuevo proyecto espero haber mejorado. Gracias de nuevo y ojalá me hagas conocer tu opinión. Cuídate mucho, besos, hasta pronto._

_Saludos para todos aquellos que me leyeron y que por un motivo u otro no han podido comentar, los tengo muy presentes: Alexa, Miqa, Fabi y ya saben que si olvido a alguien me pueden mandar crucius virtuales sin problema._

_Ahora sí es la despedida, al menos de esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y que ahora sí se animen a decirme si la amaron o la odiaron, cada mensaje que recibo me hace muy feliz y ustedes ya conocen la ruta para arrancarme una sonrisa. Gracias por la compañía, besos para todos y confío en que nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto. Aglaia. _


End file.
